Peroroncino and Momonga XXX version
by dddggg
Summary: "Peroroncino and Momomga" fic but this is the Mature version. Very Lemon. But no story different from the T version whatsoever. F.Y.I. I will let you know which chapters have mature content at the beginning of each chapter. PLEASE! Don't take this story too seriously as it's just smutty writing! This is nothing more than stupid fun, stupid the main word here. AU and OCC warning.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note this is the mature version of my Teen fanfic Peroroncino and Momonga, there is literally no difference other than this version will have very graphic sex, whereas the other one will not explain the sex so detailed, there will be no difference at all until chapter 3 F.Y.I. **_

Prologue: Welcome to the New World.

Jin sat back in his chair. Looking at all the anime girl figurings and posters that littered his dimly lit "game room". He'd received an e-mail from his old friend Suzuki Satoru not long ago. Something about meeting up and having one last day in YGGDRASIL together. He'd had his reasons for leaving the game all those years ago, but if Suzuki Satoru wanted one last day, well it's just a good thing his latest H-game he bough featured his sister's voice... yet again. So he had a free day to mess around in YGGDRASIL for a few hours before he had to go to sleep for work.

"Wonder what 'ol bone boy has been doing all this time alone in that game?" He wondered out loud as he slipped on the headgear. Within seconds he was standing in a very familiar spot. The round table room in Nazarick. There sat, by himself, was his old friend's Overlord character... Momonga. Momonga wove to him in a friendly manner.

"Oh! Jin! you made it after all!" Suzuki Satoru said in an all too happy voice. Jin looked around the room. All the other 39 chairs were empty... Nobody else had bothered to show up?

"We're in game... call me Peroroncino!" He reminded his friend. Momonga face palmed then corrected himself, even changing his voice a bit to match his character.

"I mean... welcome back to these Hollowed halls my great comrade Peroroncino!" Momonga said, laying on the RP extra thick. Peroroncino just shook his head and took a seat across from Momonga. The game hadn't changed a bit in the years he was gone.

"So... am I the only one that came? I was really hoping to at least see Ulbert here," he said to the Skeleton Lord, who just shrugged.

"Well, Hero Hero said he'd be stopping by, but I don't think he'll make it after all..." Momonga said sounding disappointed. It wouldn't be too long till the server shut down for good.

"Man... that guy? If he's still working as hard as he used too... he'd be the last one I expected to show up!" Peroroncino said. Momonga nodded. Hero Hero used to fall asleep online all the time, it became a sort of inside joke amongst the guild. Peroroncino looked at the timer and clicked his tongue.

"Not too long now, eh?" He remarked, noting the counting clock in the upper hand corner of their vision.

"Yeah... so um, what have you been doing? I got your last message, sorry it took me forever to respond..." Momonga said. Peroroncino just laughed.

"What do I ever do? Simply dive head first into my degeneracy and never look back!" He said standing up and flexing in an overly dramatic manner. Mononga laughed.

"Indeed, I expected nothing less from you!" he said still chuckling. The birdman looked around the empty room.

"But have you really been playing this game all this time still?" Peroroncino asked. Momonga nodded with a shrug.

"I mean... I did it for so long... to stop just felt... anyway, not like there's anything else good to play at the moment." Momonga stated in wishful thinking. Peroroncino leaned over the desk and waved his finger at his old friend.

"That's why man... H-games! There are so many of them! And many have some really good stories... OH! For example! There's this one that I'm playing now, right? You play as this guy who has a harem, but here the catch... one of them is a trap... and you don't know which one it is until you... you know!" Peroroncino said, standing up and thrusting his hips into the air in a lewd manner. Momonga just facepalmed and shook his head... a motion he did quite often when around his friend.

"And so... what? You try to avoid getting trapped? And try and get the girls?" Momonga asked. Usually, Momonga would not indulge this kind of conversation Peroroncino thought, he must really have missed this... and to be honest he did too. He wished he'd come back to play the game at least a week or so... damn.

"What? No! the point is to FIND the trap! That's how you win...F.Y.I. it was the cutest one in the harem!" Peroroncino said while laughing. His old friend just looked at him with his hands splayed open.

"You're into some weird stuff... you know that?" Momonga said shaking his head. Peroroncino just leaned back in his chair kicking up his feet on the table.

"Yeah well... gotta be into something!" He said laughing as he admired the ceiling, it's been forever since he'd been in Nazarick, he almost forgot why he left... then he remembered and his mood grew sore for only a second before he banished that memory from his mind.

"So... what do we do to till it's over?" Momonga asked. Peroroncino didn't really have much to say.

"This is your party Momonga! You're the one that wanted us to come... but seriously? I'm the only one who came? That's kinda sad, geez if I never came you'd be all alone! What would you do then?" Peroroncino asked. Momonga sat back thinking.

"Who knows! Probably just program all the female NPC's to be in love with me or something stupid like that!" he said laughing, Peroroncino burst out laughing, that is something Momonga would NEVER do in a thousand years! Just the thought of this straight-laced kid doing something so... perverted!

"No, that's something I would do, you'd probably just go outside and set off fireworks... or something lame like that!" Peroroncino said, teasing his friend. Momonga laughed. I was right, wasn't I? He asked his friend in his own mind.

"Well, it looks like we will be keeping each other on each other's best behavior! then," Momonga said waving his hands back and forth.

"HA! Now that I think about it... you could really do that, couldn't you? With that staff thing, we made for you," Peroroncino said, remembering the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. Momonga raised it up high in the air. The golden staff that had many serpents holding gems in their mouths. It was enveloped in an evil dark aura that looked like twisting, screaming faces.

"Indeed I could, I can edit any NPC's flavor text... not that I ever would." He laughed. he set the staff down in place and it hovered int he air... menacingly.

"You might as well! All the crap we went through to get that thing made... might as well go put it to good use." Peroroncino told his friend as he pointed to the staff he, himself, could not use.

"Oh yeah? Fine... since it's the last day... and you've basically just dared me to do it... how should I tarnish one of the NPC's that our friends spent so many hours making, oh let me guess, I should make Shalltear in love with me?" he asked laughing. But Peroroncino just snickered.

"If you'd bothered to read her ENTIRE lore page, you'd have read that she's already set to be in love with you!" Peroroncino said clapping at his own dastardly plot, that had never been revealed. Momonga just sat in silence for a bit.

"What? Ji... Peroroncino you are not serious?" Momonga pleaded. but Peroroncino just nodded.

"Yeah, the day I left, I added that she would find you to be the "crystallization of beauty" and would want nothing more than to uh... be with you!" Peroroncino said now bursting out into laughter... he knew this was not the kind of thing his friend was into... exactly why he'd done it.

"You're sick man..." Momonga said shaking his head. Peroroncino just stood up on the table did a stupid pose. After a while, he jumped off and, motioned for Momonga to follow him. He did after grabbing The Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown and the two walked out of the round room together.

"Where we headed?" Momonga asked in a curious tone.

"Throne room! You have an NPC to tarnish!" Peroroncino could hear Momonga sigh loudly behind him. They walked to the throne room, as it was one of the few rooms that the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown wound not work in. Peroroncino pushed open the doors, the huge hallway of Naarick was just the way he remembered, hadn't changed at all, from it's expensive carpet, to the dream drapes that hung beautifully from the ceiling... all the way to the throne room, the world item that protected all of Nazarick. Next to the throne was a beautiful woman. She wore a white dress, had black wings and long black hair. Peroroncino pointed to her.

"Her... that's the one!" Peroroncino said enthusiastically. Momonga looked at her dubiously. She sat there with a blank expression on her face. Momonga walked up to her.

"Um, okay, but why this one? I see why YOU would like her..." Momonga began.

"Unlike YOU... I read all our NPC's lore pages... so I know that this is Albedo! And I know that her programmer Tabula added something to her lore that I never liked..." he said, pulling up her status screen. Peroroncino scrolled through the walls and walls of text.

"Wow... you really read all this?" Momonga asked astonished. There really was so much of it!

"I told you... I read everyone's, I like stuff like this..." Peroroncino stated as he finally got to the end.

"There... "she is a bitch"... I never liked that about her...so you should change it!" Peroroncino directed pointing and tapping his finger at the text he disliked. Momonga laughed.

"Uh-huh... and let me guess, you want me to change it so she only loves you?" Momonga asked, but the birdman shook his head and patted the back of Momonga.

"No man, you're going to add that she loves YOU!" He burst out laughing. The hooded skull figure shook his head again in disbelief. Peroroncino loved to tease his friend like this, he was so easy to provoke.

"And... why would I do that?" He asked, not really wanting to know the answer. Peroroncino just stood behind her and pointed at her.

"Because, you need a harem!" Peroroncino exclaimed raising both his hands to the air. Momonga stood in silence.

"Again... this sounds more like something up your alley..." but Peroroncino disagreed.

"Nope, I'm the one guy in anime that never gets a harem... it's always the lonely shy guy who will never have sex that gets them... that's you, buddy!" Peroroncino reminded Momonga. He sighed and quickly changed Albedo's setting to "Is in love with Momonga... and Peroroncino." using the staff's admin functions.

"There, she'll be in love with the both of us," Momonga said, but Peroroncino was very disappointed.

"But that ruin's the whole joke!" Peroroncino sounded disspleased. But Momomga was already closing down her screen as to say "it is done". Peroroncino grumbled but saw the counting down clock.

"OH! Hey, lookit that, it's almost time..." Peroroncino said. The jovial atmosphere was replaced by a somber one.

"So this is really it then? Just a minute left?" Momomga asked in a sad voice. Even Peroroncino was serious now, he knew how much this place meant to him. Shame they couldn't have more time, or like how it could have been back then... before her!

"Well, after the servers shut down, hit me up online, I can still talk for a little while longer..." Peroroncino said feeling good nostalgia vibes all of a sudden.

"Okay... but it won't be the same for me after this game is gone..." Momonga said solemnly. Peroroncino nodded, he got that.

"Welp here we go...3...2...1...and..." Peroroncino counted down with the clock. But nothing happened. they both waited for a bit, looking around in silent confusion. Even Albedo was mimicking their actions looking around like they were in confusion, that was a weird feature to add Peroroncino thought.

"Eh? I think my clock might be off.. wait where did my hud go?" Peroroncino spoke out but Momonga was waving his hand in the air. He too was having trouble pulling up the player help menu screen.

"Uh, yeah I lost mine as well, and I can't contact to the GM's... this must be a weird bug or something right?" he asked. Peroroncino nodded. What else could this be?

"Yeah... wait... I can't log out, that's not something... can you log out?" Peroroncino asked getting concerned that something had happened. He looked around and only saw Albedo there with a concerned look on her face. Peroroncino wondered what patch it was that added that. Still, how did it know to look concerned? He had bigger concerns of his own.

"Is this some kind of prank?" Peroroncino asked grabbing his head. But then he felt his hair. Feel? Did they add feeling too? He hadn't noticed this until now... what the hell?

"Is... everything alright my Lords?" A cute female voice asked. They both turned to face Albedo who was looking at them now more worried than anything else on her face.

"What the... since when did they talk? They add that as well?" Peroroncino finally spoke out in surprise but Momonga was gawking at her in silent awe. He was sjaking his head "no".

"Um... no... they didn't and I can smell her, smell was never added either..." Momonga said in confused thought. Peroroncino realized he was right, she had a perfume that was better smelling than anything he's ever experienced from a womans... not that there had been many.

"I can feel too... and wait... I'm breathing! Like..." Peroroncino took a huge breath in held it and let it go, even his mouth moved, or beak was a better word for it, like it should in real life, it didn't look "programmed".

"Um, Lord Momomga and Lord Peroroncino... is there something wrong? Is Nazarick under attack?" Albedo asked again. This reminded the two of her. Peroroncino put his finger up to Momonga to tell him to wai before he could answer her.

"Albedo... right?" Peroroncino asked. She blushed with a smile and bowed. Peroroncino looked at Momomga with a quick glance. He was gonna try something.

"Yes! My Lord, is there anything I can do for either of you?" Momomga looked shocked but seemed to be realizing something about his own body.

"Albedo... um... you are..." Peroroncino thought for a second. She sat looking at him like a real person... how could that be? What was going on? Then he had an idea. He smiled at the possible outcome he thought of, he could get them out of this game if that was still the case.

"Albedo, get naked before us right now!" Peroroncino commanded her.

"What are you doing? That's..." Momomga was saying, but Albedo stood upright and dropped her dress. She was naked underneath, and all her woman parts were accounted for. She stood in bashful silence as the two men oggled her.

"This... this... is..." Peroroncino muttered as he reached out and grabbed her breasts with both hands. They were soft and felt great! She purred lowly at his touch, she seemed to really like it.

"Peroroncino! What are you?..." Momonga asked with his skull face mouth wide open.

"THIS IS NECESSARY!" Peroroncino yelled in amazement. He could feel her, just like a real girl... he assumed. Albedo moaned and began to breathe heavily. Peroroncino could now feel a certain part of his body... come to attention. Another thing that cannot happen in a game! Something odd was going on here... he'd better make sure though...

"I mean... I should not be allowed to do this right? Like SO much crap should have happened by this point... something is weird here, I think... I think this might be real... somehow!" Peroroncino said in amazement. Momonga sat in silence as he watched his friend fondle the girl who just till a few minutes ago, was not real.

"That's a huge leap in logic... but, it is weird how... how long do you intend to fondle that woman?" Momonga asked in amazement. Peroroncino, however, did not stop, instead, he seemed to be getting more into it, as was Albedo, she clearly had no objections to this. She even shot Momonga a sultry look, but he pretended not to notice.

"What do you mean? I already learned what I needed to... this is just... this is just nice... you should try it!" Peroroncino said. Suddenly Albedo swung her breasts out of his hands and toward Momonga. Peroroncino frowned a bit with an "awww..."

"YES! Lord Momonga! Please grab me as you see fit as well!" She giggled as she bounced her nude body over to him. He seemed to be ready to freak out, but suddenly he calmed down.

"No... Albedo, that won't be necessary..." Momonga said waving his hand, he was still thinking about something. Peroroncino wondered how a naked and gorgeous woman like this did not interest him. Albedo seemed displeased but then smiled and bounced her way back to Peroroncino who immediately grabbed onto both her breasts again, she let out a lovely...

"Oh my!" with a squeal of pleasure Albedo pushed her own breasts roughly into his hands. Please let this be real... Peroroncino prayed to every god he could think of.

"Ji... um..." Momonga suddenly did not know what to call his friend. Peroroncino did not take his eyes off Albedo the whole time they spoke.

"Let's just stick to game names, just Peroroncino," he said. Momomga nodded.

"Okay um, Peroroncino... we need to find out what's going on!" Momomga pleaded.

"Yeah yeah, um..." He said thinking as he teased Albedo's body more, she was now sweating and blushing bright red, she moved closer to Peroroncino. Their wings wrapped around one another. Momonga clapped his hands to get their attention. Both of them looked surprised and in Momonga's direction. Peroroncino rolled his eyes.

"FINE! We will figure out why we are all of a sudden in the video game and it's real... I'd still rather just have sex... or see if I can, with Albedo here..." Peroroncino complained. Albedo nodded enthusiastically at this idea.

"I would prefer that as well!" She cried in passion. Peroroncino looked back to her and smiled. Momomga groaned loudly.

"Peroroncino... if we are real... and SHE is real..." He began, then Peroroncino suddenly realized what he meant, all of Nazarick could be alive.

"Oh my god..." Peroroncino said realizing just how big an issue this was now that a naked body was not in front of him. Momomga seemed relieved that he finally was thinkign with the... proper head.

"Shalltear could be real... SHALLTEAR COULD BE REAL!?" Peroroncino's eyes went wide with shock as he ran towards the door in a frantic way.

"Oh! But Lord Peroroncino... what about me?" Albedo called out in sadness. He stopped to look at her.

"Well OBVIOUSLY you're coming with me, come! come!" He said smiling as a naked Albedo ran after, her wings fluttering up and down. They ran out the door together.

"Well... I was going to say we need to greet ALL the NPC's... but I guess I can do that while you're... NO! Peroroncino get back here!" Momomga yelled at his friend as he ran after him.

CHAPTER ONE The Truth

Peroroncino left the throne room in a hurry but as soon as he left it he was greeted by an unexpected sight. In the grand hallway outside the throne room were a line of maids and a butler. As soon as they saw him they all bowed. Soon a naked Albedo and Momonga came running up behind him. The elderly gentleman looking butler had impeccable form.

"Good evening Lord Peroroncino, Lord Momomga and..." The butler known as Sebas froze when he saw the naked Albedo, but only for a second, he looked to the ground with a bow. The several maids behind him followed his bow.

"...Lady Albedo... is there anything we can assist with tonight?" Sebas asked. Peroroncino stopped to admire the beauties bowing before him, as he did Momomga addressed Sebas and put a hand on Peroroncino's shoulder to calm him down, and to let him know he had something to say after all of this.

"Oh, yes... hello um..." He knew the name but it just wasn't coming to him...

"Sebas Tian... Leader of the Pleiades combat maids!" Peroroncino proudly said. Sebas bowed in honor of Peroroncino speaking his name and knowing his title.

"Is it okay to just give them orders Pero?" Momonga whispered. Peroroncino laughed and gestured to the naked and bowing Albedo.

"She seemed to be okay with it... Anyway just do it!" He said looking at her again and remembering he had so much... testing to do.

"Ah! Sebas? Yes... um Nazarick seems to be in a strange crisis, could you please go outside of The Great Tomb to check our surroundings, let's say a kilometer radius around Nazarick, check for anyone and anything, but avoid confrontation at any cost! If you see anyone hostile, please retreat immediately," Momonga ordered, Sebas bowed but Peroroncino quickly spoke up.

"No, don't just send Sebas, send um... Lupusregina there as well!" Peroroncino said snapping his fingers and pointing to one of the bowing maids. She had golden eyes, long red hair that was fashioned in cute braids and a cute hat. At the sound of her name, Lupusrgina stepped forth next to Sebas and bowed.

"Oh? I didn't want to alarm anyone by sending too many out..." Momonga said but Peroroncino shook his head.

"Pretty sure I remember she can turn invisible, also I think she's a healer... so sending her to escort Sebas makes more sense if you ask me... plus with two they can cover twice as much ground," Peroroncino said with a shrug. Lupusregina blushed deeply and bowed more.

"Lord Peroroncino I am honored you would know of and speak so highly of me..." She said in a happy and energetic voice, but she was trying to stay professional. Momonga nodded.

"Indeed, that is a great idea! Thank you Peroroncino. Then Lupusregina, please help Sebas!" Momonga said. Peroroncino lightly slapped Momomgas back in a friendly manner. Momonga laughed a bit. Peroroncino was glad to have someone with him, it'd be tough all alone he thought, in truth, he wouldn't have thought to send Sebas, but they had no idea what was out there, so it was a good idea. Sebas and Lupusregina were excused and left to do as asked.

"Okay, so what about the rest of the maids, um the one with the eye patch, don't risk her, she has all our intel and information backed up in her memory, isn't that right CZ? The maid he addressed walked up to them and took a knee. She had pink hair, an eyepatch and a camo themed maid outfit.

"That is correct." is all she said. Momongas nodded, he'd forgotten about that, he was amazed Peroroncino knew all this after being away from the game for so long... maybe it truly meant something to him as well back then?

"Alright then, the rest, please go to all ground entrances of Nazarick and report if you see anything," Momonga added and they all bowed and left as instructed.

"Alright Momomga, I'm back... um what did you want to test first, is what you wanted to ask me right?" Peroroncino asked. Momomga silently nodded and turned to Albedo.

"Um, please go get dressed Albedo..." She smiled and left to the throne room and came back seconds later in her white dress.

"I have done as you have commanded Lord Momomga, though know I will happily undress again whenever the either of you wishes!" She said with love in her eyes. Peroroncino gave her a thumbs up! Momonga just nodded.

"Good to know Albedo!" She returned his thumbs up with one of her own and a wink. Momomga produced a ring from his personal item space... good thing he could access that. Peroroncino checked to see if he could as well, and he could. All their old items were there, that was a relief, as to whether or not they even still worked.

"Peroroncino, here is your old ring..." Momomga said and handed him a gold and red ring.

"Oh right, I'm going to need that if I wanna move around Nazarick..." Peroroncino said taking it and putting it on, he now had a ring on every finger.

"We need to see if these will even work... let's try to go to the sixth level to meet with Dark elf twins your sister made." Momomga said to Peroroncino before teleporting away.

"Guess they work... um, Albedo just meet us there I guess, we'll get business out of the way first before pleasure!" He promised her. She shrieked with joy and ran to where she needed to go after a fast bow. Peroroncino concentrated and was suddenly standing next to Momonga.

"It's good that the rings work..." Momonga said. He let go of the staff and it floated in mid-air. Peroroncino nodded, everything so far was functioning as intended.

"So why the twins first?" Peroroncino asked. He wasn't clear what Momomga was thinking.

"Even though Albedo and the maids, as well as Sebas, seem to be loyal... I want to double check this about them all, and the kids seem the least likely to turn on us is all." Momonga explained to his less cautious friend. Peroroncino was shocked... he'd never even thought about that, after Albedo, he just assumed they all would fall in line as she had, but they had messed with her settings... so maybe he was right?

"Pretty good thinking, okay then, I'll follow your lead. Peroroncino said walking behind Momonga. From high above them there came a "HUP! AH!" As a little Dark Elf girl dressed in a white and red suit did several flips in the air, she landed with skill and grace then threw up two fingers on each hand in the sign of a "V" for victory. She then ran over to the two of them with a bright smile on her adorable face.

"Aura..." Momonga greeted the child. Peroroncino wove to her slightly.

"Lord Momonga! Oh and uh, Lord Peroroncino, welcome to the floor that we guard in your name!" The cute girl said with pride as she bowed with one arm over her chest. Peroroncino noted that she sounded just slightly less enthused about Peroroncino than Momonga...

"Sorry to just barge in on you like this Aura, but Peroroncino here and myself were hoping we could run some tests with our magic." Momonga said in a dignified tone. Peroroncino new he was trying to act as they saw him... but it was kind of funny to see him RP so well like this. Still, acting all high and mighty like this seemed... dishonest to Peroroncino.

"Lord Momonga! You are the ruler of The great Tomb of Nazarick, every floor is at your disposal!" Aura said smiling and nodding to Peroroncino.

I only get a nod huh? Not a smile? he thought.

"Oh? He's the ruler, is he?" Peroroncino asked in a jokingly tone, the last thing he cared about was who was in charge. But Aura seemed to take this question literally.

"Of course! While it's um... great that Lord Peroroncino has seen fit to return to us after being gone so long, Lord Momonga has stayed here with us this whole time! And I recall he was even elected the leader of the guild!" Aura said, Peroroncino could swear that his little sister was rebuking him there just for a moment. That was off-putting, Peroroncino was pretty sure that if she started barking orders to him he'd obey them without thinking...

Momonga just looked at Peroroncino with a shrug, Peroroncino laughed and bowed down to the almighty ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Lord Momonga! How funny!

"Oh, where is..." Momonga began. Aura turned around with a furrowed brow.

"Mare! You're being rude to Lord Momonga!" Aura called out. A little figure popped out it's head from the balcony that Aura had leaped off of.

"Hurry up and get down here!" She called out again, growing annoyed. Peroroncino was sure of it, this little girl had his sisters spirit in her for sure... he recognized that tone all too well. Poor Mare, he probably just wanted to use the stairs like Peroroncino would have if he couldn't fly.

"I...I can't just jump like that sis..." A cute and shy voice pleaded back. Peroroncino knew that was a bald-faced lie! Even Momonga seemed surprised to hear that. Mare was a powerful caster but had high physical and dex stats because of his druid class, Druids were considered to have some of the best base stats and spells in the game, at the expense of most of their stronger spells costing experience instead of mana, even spells that would cost mana on other classes would drain from a Druid experience pool instead. Peroroncino had thought about making a Druid, but once he found about that negative aspect he choose archer for his base class.

"MARE!" Aura yelled out now in frustration. She knew he was lying as well as wasn't having it!

"F...fine..." The shallow voice called back. A little elf child dressed in a cute mini skirt and holding a staff jumped down, momentarily lost their balance but regained it and adjusted the skirt that was hitching up a bit. Mare ran over with a cute girlish run, even tried to run faster as Aura barked to do so. Peroroncino looked at the elf in a dress and shook his head.

"Sister... why would you do this to me..." He sighed silently so that only he could hear. Momonga just waited in silence, as the boy in a girls dress ran up and bowed. Peroroncino by no means was into men, not even a bit, but he admitted all too often to Momomga that he could see the appeal... he'd later also admit to having a bit of a "trap complex", it was then that Bukubukuchagama made Mare, as a way to tease Peroroncino about this admittance of deviancy.

"I, I am s...sorry for making you wait, Lord Momonga and Lord Peroroncino," the boy said in a cute tone. Momonga wove his hand. Peroroncino admired how nice the boy's legs seemed but shook his head, that was not the way he needed to be thinking, he'd actually never been face to face with a real trap before, they were all just in his H-games.

"It's fine, Peroroncino and myself just needed to use your arena for a bit to test some things." He explained. The Dark Elf twins both suddenly realized he was holding The Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. Their eye went wide with awe and wonder.

"I...Is that the legendary staff of Ainz Ooal Gown? I... I never expected to see it with my own eyes!" Mare exclaimed in amazement he almost went out to touch it but quickly remembered his place.

"Yeah, it's the most expensive paperweight our old guild ever made!" Peroroncino said but they all frowned at that joke, especially Aura, he knew that look... something was coming.

"Lord Peroroncino! Please do not make light of the mighty weapon that only Lord Momomga can use, I've heard tales of what it took to make that mighty weapon" Aura rebuked Peroroncino just like she had Mare. Peroroncino stood up a little straighter and scratched the back of his head in shame, wait, didn't Mare do the same thing just now?

"Uh, yeah I guess you're right, it really did take us a long time to make that thing... it's just that Momonga would never use the damn thing!" Peroroncino exclaimed. Momomga rose his hand when he saw Aura was going to start in on him again.

"Peroroncino, if this staff were to fall into enemy hands... they would have unrestricted access to Nazarick!" Momonga said. Peroroncino shook his head with a shrug.

"You could just pay money to make it perma bound you know! So that no matter what it will always be on you, even if you died." Peroroncino proclaimed. Momonga nodded a bit. Aura and Mare watched on in silence, they did not know what the two supreme beings were talking about.

"Yes but... you can only do that with ONE item, ever... I wasn't' sure if..." He began but was cut off by Peroroncino.

"You weren't sure if you'd ever get a better tailor-made guild weapon, that only you can use? That took us months to make? Man... did you even EVER end up using that slot?" Peroroncino asked but Momonga shook his head no. Peroroncino threw up his hands.

"Well... there ya go!" He exclaimed but Momonga shook his head.

"Lets just..."

"Yeah yeah, get on with it, fine," Peroroncino said giving up. Momonga nodded.

"Okay... so the first real big "can we" right?" Peroroncino asked, Momonga nodded silently. They both needed to know if they could use magic, this was paramount. Momonga held out the staff and cast [CREATE GREATER FLAME ELEMNTAL] on some straw dummies that two large lizard type creatures brought out. From the fire burst a huge fire demon with a large chest but no feet. The elves looked on in amazement, even Peroroncino was surprised by how big it was, and how much heat it was giving off, his fire resistance was one of the lowest in the guild.

"Well, the staff works at least..." Momonga said in satisfaction. Peroroncino walked up to the demon. He didn't have any of his gear on him but he still knew his spells, mostly just ones to mess with people, and one of his favorite was a super tier spell...

"It's weird, right? No menus but I can just..." Peroroncino began.

"... sense that the spell will work?" Momonga finished. Peroroncino nodded then pointed at the demon and cast one of his favorite spells.

"[TRUE POLYMORPH]". The giant fire demon's form shook for a bit as it's body began to reform. Momonga was glad to see a super tier spell would work, this highly meant all other spells would too. The giant flame monster became a cute little rabbit. Mare cried out in joy and ran over to pick up the cute bunny, Aura joined him and took turns petting it. Peroroncino stood back with his hands on his hips in a satisfying pose.

"So let them play with the bunny, the spell should run out after an hour or so." Peroroncino said, Momonga had his hand to his head. He was casting [MESSAGE] over and over.

"Still can't connect to anyone other than you and... oh..." He began talking to someone in his head. Shortly he turned to Peroroncino.

"I can message Sebas and Lupusregina, something is weird..." Momonga said, Peroroncino cocked his head in confusion.

"We are not in swamp anymore, but surrounded by flat plains... nobody around us either," he informed Peroroncino. Peroroncino scratched his chin, or the bottom of his beak... thinking.

"I've asked all available floor guardians to join us, Sebas and Lupusregina will be joining us." He said. Peroroncino tried to cast [MESSAGE] and it connected.

"I asked the rest of the combat maids to join us as well." Peroroncino said testing out [MESSAGE] for himself, Momonga nodded. It wasn't long before a huge black portal opened up in the middle of the arena and a cute slender girl wearing a black and red dress carrying an umbrella came walking through in a dignified manner. Peroroncino recognized her immediately, she was the NPC that he had personally created, the true vampire, Shalltear Bloodfallen.

"It looks like the NPC's are loyal to us, we should try and act like rulers in their presence until we can gage them better," Momonga whispered to Peroroncino. Peroroncino inwardly shook his head, what exactly was the point in all that? He was beginning to think Momonga actually meant to carry on like some God that he was not! RP was one thing, but to act like this just to feed your own ego... no, his friend wasn't that type... it was more likely he was doing this for their benefit, or something like that.

"Oh? Am I the first?" Shalltear asked looking around and walking up to the two of them. Then she saw them, and in a cry of joy she threw down her umbrella and ran over to them. Peroroncino waited in silence laughing to himself...

"Please be in love with him... please be in love with him..." Peroroncino was muttering to himself. Peroroncino had programmed her to lust after Momonga just as a prank, but now it actually had the chance to pay off in real life... Peroroncino couldn't believe his luck! Almost as if on command Shalltear ran over to Momonga and threw her arms around him, rubbing her face against his.

"My beloved Lord Momonga! the one who shall rule me forever! How I've longed to hold you like this!" She was yelling in joy. Momonga was visably flustered and freaking out.

YES! YES! YES! Peroroncino was fist pumping in his mind and screaming in his own mind, this was better than he could have ever hoped for!

"Just knock it off Shalltear!" Aura rebuked the vampire. Shalltear scowled and turned around smirking.

"Oh, hey shrimp, didn't see you there..." She said with a smug smile, Aura growled. Peroroncino shook his head, why did Aura have to ruin his fun like this?

"My, Mare, I feel bad for you, having such a bossy and mean sister!" Shalltear said turning her attention to Mare, but the comment was still directed at Aura. Aura scowled then uttered her best insult...

"Fake boobs..." the look of anger surged across Shalltears face. This, however, did also not sit right with Peroroncino, it was time to remind Aura he was still her Lord. And to set the old record straight. There was a long story about Shalltears breast size, the artist that designed her for Peroroncino hated lolis but made her as a favor. However he gave her a nice rack, Peroroncino couldn't ask him to redo it, so he had to retcon her tits, and make them padding so that his fantasies of Shalltear could remain flat when he fapped to her in his head. But that was when she was just an unfeeling NPC, it would not do to have her ashamed of her own amazing breasts just because some idiot long ago hated lolis.

"Aura, you have no right to make fun of Shalltears body!" Both girls, and even Momonga looked shocked at how he had spoken up to Aura like this.

"Never make fun of a woman with a flat chest! Every kind of breast size is the best, but always remember..." He got between them, Momonga just facepalmed and shook his head... he knew all too well what was coming...

"FLAT IS JUSTICE!" Peroroncino proclaimed with a big thumbs up! Some weird kanji floated behind him that said much the same, it was his favorite emote to do when he saw girls with small breast size in game... who were just usually guys anyway. Everyone just stared at him in silence.

"Flat... is... justice?" Shalltear asked in shock and to her own chest. Peroroncino pointed at her chest. She blushed in surprise. Momomga even caught Aura looking at her own chest.

"That's right Shalltear! I've never been able to tell you this until now... but I think you should flaunt your justice!" Peroroncino said, this was no act, Peroroncino was speaking from the heart and his passion was evident. Momonga could almost see fire burning in his bird eyes.

"Flaunt my justice?" She asked in silence, her hands covering her fake breasts. Aura's mouth was hanging wide open now, Mare just looked confused.

"Yes! So from this day forth... as your maker! I command you to remove that fake padding, and no longer be ashamed of the awesome body I made for you!" Peroroncino said giving her double thumbs up. Her hands were now covering her mouth and tears welled up in her eyes. Soon she began to cry.

"Lord... Lord Peroroncino!" She cried as she ran to his arms. He wrapped her up in a big hug. Momonga stood in silent shock... this... wasn't the reaction he was expecting between those two. For a while she buried her face in his feathers, Momonga saw a different side of his friend this day, one he deeply respected, it was almost as if a father was encouraging his daughter to love herself!

"Now let's have sex!" Peroroncino said.

"Okay!" Shalltear agreed immediately.

"There it is..." Momonga said, waiting for the other shoe to drop and nodding his head.

"Wait... um you two..." Momonga protested. Aura and Mare were staring at them their faces red, Peroroncino really had no shame, did he? Momonga thought.

"Peroroncino, we still have to meet the floor guardians and maids, who are on their way here now..." Momonga begged. Peroroncino nodded as Shalltear reached into her dress and removed the padding. After it had been taken out she looked up at Peroroncino and thrust out her flat chest. He smiled and gave her another thumbs up, she blushed furiously.

"Oh! But what of you Lord Momonga? What do you think of my... justice?" She asked thrusting her chest at him. Momonga seemed overwhelmed at first but was able to calm down far too fast for Peroroncino's liking and regained his composure. Was Momonga becoming immune?

"Well um... I think... you should be as you are naturally, uh... Or, just however you really want to be," Shalltear smiled even bigger and she let out a moan and threw her arms up in victory.

"Then it is settled! Shalltear is flat and proud of it!" She announced loudly, mostly at Aura, who just shook her head in a "like I care!" motion.

"I SEE THEN I MUST CONGRATULATE YOU ON YOUR NEW FOUND PRIDE!" A large blue bug-like creature said. It was light blue with large crystal-like ice chunks jutting from his back. He held a halberd in two of his four arms, this was the guardian of the firth floor Cocytus.

"BUT YOU SHOULD NOT ACT IN SUCH A LEWD MANNER IN FRONT OF OUR LORDS." Coctyus said to Shalltear. She just turned away from him and ran back to Peroroncino and Momonga, giggling.

"Ah, Cocytus! I'm glad you came!" Momonga said warmly and opening his hands.

"I WILL ALWAYS COME WHEN ASKED UPON, IT IS MY DUTY AS YOUR SWORD LORD MOMONGA!" Cocytus stated as he took rank next to Shalltear and the twins.

"Everyone, I apologize for making you wait..." A young man wearing an orange pinstriped suit and glasses said, this was Demiurge, the guardian of the seventh floor, and Demon Lord. Behind him swung a metal tail, He was being led in by Albedo. behind him the rest of the Pleiades Maids, minus one Lupusregina. They split then stood in the line that was already formed in front of the two Lords of Nazarick. The maids made a second row behind them.

"Everyone, we shall perform the ritual of fidelity!" Albedo announced, all the guardians dropped to one knee and vowed their loyalty to them both one by one. Peroroncino nudged Momonga and whispered to him.

"See? They all worship us as gods, just like we wrote in their lore, you need to trust them more I think, lay off the "high and mighty ruler act" a bit." Momonga said nothing in response.

"Thank you all, I believe you will work hard for us both..." Momonga motioned to Peroroncino to speak. after the guardians had all given their word that they would follow them and do as they were told, no matter what, Peroroncino especially took note of how loyal they seemed to be.

"Um, that's right, we will trust you all to work for us, um... and do anything we ask?" He eyed the girls and most smiled at him with a knowing look.

Nazarick is like a freakin waifu factory! Peroroncino thought to himself with glee. Momonga was thanking the guardians and informing them of the situation when Sebas and Lupusregina arrived to tell in more detail what they found, which was essentially nothing, just grasslands.

"I see, well then, everyone... It seems, for an unknown reason, The Great Tomb of Nazarick has been transported to an unknown land or location..." Ainz was saying as he began saying something about communication or something, Peroroncino was too busy giving winking eyes to Solution Epsilon, one of the combat maids. Momonga proceeded to order the covering of Nazarick by Mare and for all guards to be on high alert. And a bunch of boring stuff that did not interest Peroroncino, all he cared about was talking to the NPC's.. away from Momonga.

Come on.. wrap it up, this is taking FOREVER! Peroroncino complained in his mind. Momonga was too concerned about acting like a ruler to these NPC's, Peroroncino decided he'd put a stop to that at some point. It would get too overbearing to try and act like something they were not all the time. He'd let Momomga RP a little while longer.

Now he was asking them their opinions of him... why does he care so much about that? They clearly love us! Their responses were typical and obvious "we all love you and Lord Peroroncino yadda yadda".Peroroncino was especially annoyed because he knew for a fact that every single NPC in Nazarick had "Views all supreme beings as gods and will worship them with absolute loyalty" If Momonga had read this, maybe he'd care less about his popularity standing in Nazarick and get on to what really mattered...

"I've heard all your thought and would also like to know what you think of Lord Peroroncino here?" Momonga asked.

"Nope, no, no, no! This is already taking too long!" He exclaimed, everyone stopped to look at him.

"You all love me and see me like a god, right? Nothing I do could be wrong, yes?" He asked the NPC's they all nodded with truth in their eyes. He looked back at Momonga, he knew he was not going to like this next part... but it had to happen

"What if I told you all... that Momomnga and I used to be human?" Peroroncino he blurted out, Momomnga tried to grab Peroroncino but he brushed him off and looked at him.

"No, we need to let them know just what's going on... I'm making this call Satoru!" Peroroncino said. All the NPC's seemed to be confused and worriedly looking around. Peroroncino stared at Momonga in a "this is happening, deal with it" look. When he was satisfied that Momomgha would stay out of it he turned to the NPC's.

"I don't know what you all think... well actually I do because I helped make some of you... but listen up. As one of your leaders I order you to understand that I am not joking and mean everything I say...100%" Peroroncino said looking at them. Every NPC was staring up at him wide-eyed and full of attention.

"Momomga and myself were once human, just like the one you all hate some of you even eat..." Entoma looked up at this.

"But our world is... was a terrible place, it was not the world of YGGDRASIL... in fact, other humans of our world created the world of YGGDRASIL that you all know, not some big tree like you all think. To which we all... escaped and became the beings of power you know today because we hated how weak we were in our world... because we were, in our world we were weak pathetic humans... maybe level two... at best." He said, Momonga seemed to be having a slight panic attack but Peroroncino stood firm, his friend had always had trust issues, now was a good time to get over them.

"Anyone want to rebel knowing this? Here is your chance? You can go to any level you wish or leave Nazarick entirely and we will never call on you again. If the fact we were humans once bothers you so much, there will be no judgment of punishment of any kind, so long as you choose now to speak up, not later." He waited but nobody moved or said a word. Peroroncino pointed at Demiurge, the one who should have the most hatred and malice towards humans.

"Demiurge, tell me honestly what you think about this." Peroroncino demanded. Demiurge had a hand over his face... he was shaking a bit, Peroroncino wondered if had made a mistake after all...

"AS EXPECTED!" Demiurge cried out in joy. Momonga looked shocked, even Peroroncino hadn't expected such a response.

"To think... you two... rose to the ranks of gods... you ascended from nothing... and became everything! There... there is no words I can describe to express how... much I respect that! To cast off your own shackles... to start from the bottom and reach the top... there is no greater story I could ever have hoped to hear! If... if I were capable of tears my Lords, know I would be shedding them at the thought of the hardships you must have endured to climb to the top of the universe... I... I am even more in awe of your power than before, as I assumed you had just chosen to be this strong... not that you EARNED that strength with your own hands!" Demiurge exclaimed as he shook his head in disbelief, a huge smile on his face.

"Perfect, anyone else have a negative opinion about us? Anyone?" Peroroncino said. Looking at Momonga but the look in their eyes was that of adoration and respect, it would seem the guardians felt much like Demiurge did. Shalltear and Albedo were actually in tears, as were a few of the maids.

"Last chance, love us or hate us... what is it?" Peroroncino asked, and in unison, every attending member bowed deeply and exclaimed their renewed love and respect for the two of them. Peroroncino bowed to them all and got serious.

"But know that we also thank you for your loyalty and appreciate it... every day," Peroroncino said. but they begged him to not bow to them as they are not worthy. Momonga nodded and teleported away to the round table room. Before Peroroncino followed him he turned to the starry-eyed members of Nazarick.

"Momomga and I will leave to discuss what we will be doing moving forward... but I would like to schedule all the females in this room a one on one interview... with myself" Peroroncino said looking at each of them, they smiled and bowed.

"I could arrange a time for them to be interviewed by your Lord Ship," Sebas stated with a bow. Peroroncino snapped his fingers and pointed to him.

"My man!" Peroroncino said before he vanished to appear next to Momonga.

"That was too big a risk!" Momonga cried out when Peroroncino appeared next to him. Peroroncino shrugged.

"I was right, wasn't I? Look, me and you are just normal guys, right? What do we know about acting like gods? We'd run ourselves too thin acting like that, if we view them as friends and not subjects, they will choose to follow out of respect, not from fear. But he was still upset.

"Okay, wanna know one of the reasons I left the game all those years ago?" Peroroncino asked. Momonga stopped and looked at him with a nod, hed wondered that quite a bit.

"I couldn't stand the paranoia, all the secrets... whenever we did something amazing... we could never brag about it because "information was power" after all. And all that was fun for a bit, but you guys took it too far sometimes... and the kind of players you ended up becoming... it made the game no longer fun." Peroroncino said feeling bad he had to lay it down like this, but if he was going to honest with the NPC's then he was gonna be honest with his best friend.

"So then the reason you left... wasn't the game itself? It was us?" Momonga asked. Peroroncino could hear the hurt in his voice. Momonga took a seat at that revelation.

"Well... no, not the only reason, there were... others... but that was when the game stopped being fun for me, when I wasn't even allowed to tell my family what I'd done in game... even when I stopped talking to them for a whole month so I could help make you that staff you never used, I wasn't "allowed" to explain why." Peroroncino finally said... this had been on his chest for years, and he felt better finally having said it.

"when it was about protecting people so they could quest, and having fun doing that, those were the great days for me, then the whole "guild spy" thing happened and we closed our doors, we became obsessed with making the guild bigger and we did just that, but as we took the game more seriously, I began to enjoy it less and less." Peroroncino told him what he'd been holding in for years.

Momonga didn't say anything for a while.

"So then... what is you want, in this life then... and don't just say to have sex with the NPC, that's short term... what's your REAL goal here? Momonga asked clasping his hands together.

"Well... that is what I was gonna say, but because it's what I want to do... have fun! Our lives in the old world sucked! Here we can start new... in a fantasy land that we literally built together... why the hell would I want to turn this life into MORE work? Let's just enjoy ourselves here..." Peroroncino pleaded. But Momonga did not seem to agree.

"And what if you and I aren't the only ones here? What if there's another YGGDRASIL player here... or guild... hell what if everyone from YGGDRASIL is here and all trying to figure out what to do next, just like we are now? We can't just lay around all day like lazy kings, induging in our vices! We need to prepare for an attack that could be walking right up to us as we speak!" the Overlord said, rebuking the carefree nature of his friend. Peroroncino scratched the back of his head.

"Alright... you make a good point in that, but you need to learn to trust your friends to help against this "unseen threat" instead of worrying that the NPC's won't listen to you because you don't "act like a ruler" I'm sorry, Suzuki Satoru, but that way of thinking... is just stupid!" Peroroncino said. Momonga seemed to agree to that at least.

"I see we can meet in the middle here after all." Momonga said chuckling, Peroroncino smiled and admitted he was right.

"Alright, I'll get a tad more seriouse about... well... everything, but you have to lay off this "we must act the part we were given" crap... I didn't conform to what society wanted me to be in the old world... like hell Imma do it here!" Peroroncino said proudly. Momonga nodded and they shook hands, in truth he was glad he had someone to pull him out of his own bad thinking.

"Okay, we got that air cleared... but it's still weird that they worship us like that, just because it's written that they have to somewhere..." Momonga stated.

"Who knows what kind of rules we're playing by anymore, let's just deal with things as they come... and not over think every move we make," Peroroncino offered. But his friend laughed.

"Sorry Jin, but overthinking things is just how I am... and will always be," Momonga admitted. Peroroncino laughed.

"Yeah, I guess that's true as well... Heh... I wonder what the NPC's are talking about now that we left them with all that information.

"You left them with all that information... but I'm sure they are disscussiong things much like we are now," Momonga answered. Peroroncino nodded.

"Alright, then what did you have planned for us "Lord" Momonga?" Peroroncino asked smiling and sitting back in his chair.

"Well, this body I have, is not like my human one, I have no organs but I can still function as if I did... it's amazing really!" Momonga said looking at his own boney hand.

"You have a dick right?" Peroroncino asked. Momonga stuttered in his speech and became silent. Peroroncino's eyes shot open.

"You don't? Oh... oh man I'm sorry!" Peroroncino exclaimed in horror. Momomga turned around to hid his face.

"It's not like... that matters to me now, in this form my emotions are... regulated." He admitted. Peroroncino sat up.

"Ah, so that's why you're so resistant to Albedo and Shalltear's advances? GOOD!... for a second there I thought I was more your type!" Peroroncino let out a loud laugh but Momonga buried his face in his own hands.

"ANYWAY... I want to test some more things about this world in private, I will report to you if I discover anything intersting." He said. Peroroncino nodded and got up to his feet. he had lots of experimenting to do on his own.

"That's fine, I have my interviews to get to anyway, so um... you should not bother me unless it's super important," he warned, Momonga just shook his head as Peroroncino teleported away.

"Wait... by all females... he doesn't also mean Aura... right?" Momonga asked and decided he should send a [MESSAGE] to Aura to... be careful? No Peroroncino would never do anything like th... then he remembered his love of lolis. Yes, i need to warn her... Momonga decided at last... and Mare, just to be safe...

CHAPTER TWO : First Impressions and First day of Interviews.

After Peroroncino and Momonga had teleported away each floor guardian waited a few seconds before rising to their feet. Aura couldn't believe what she had heard!

"Sis! C...can you believe it? The supreme beings were all once human!" Mare exclaimed in amazement.

"Mare, you're jumping to conclusions, we don't know that all of them were once human..." Aura said to her brother but Albedo interjected.

"No, I think this is a fair assumption... but, I will be sure to ask Lord Pero this during my... interview," Albedo said in a bashful voice. Demiurge walked up behind her smiling and nodding. they had all noted that odd name she chose to refer to him by.

"I agree with Albedo, it would seem we've all been operating under false assumptions..." Demiurge spoke up to everyone who could hear him. They turned to look at him, Demiurge was considered to be one of, if not the smartest of all the floor guardians.

"What do you mean Demiurge?" Mare asked, looking up at him with big eyes. For only a second Demiurge was fantasized about what it would be like to corrupt such a pure child... but banished the thought, as he'd never cause distress to another member of Nazarick!

"What I mean, young Mare is that, We've always assumed humans were these weak and insignificant beings that live for a short time then die, and are mostly just our playthings." She explained with his arms opened up wide.

"Yes, or like bugs, we step on," Narberal said, she was a cute maid with a black ponytail and an all business-like look to her. Demiurge gave her a nod then went to continue.

"Right but...

"Orrr Liiike yummmy foooood!" Entoma cried out in a cute voice and raising both her arms in the air. Demiurge let her speak. Then he finally tried making his point.

"Yes, however..."

"Or like toys we can play with, and when you get bored of them, you can pop off their arms and legs!" Lupusregina cried out laughing as she fell to the ground. Again Demiurge tried to speak.

"Okay, but let me..."

"Oh! Or like delicious bags of fun that dissolve away slowly in me!" Solution moaned as she thought about her favorite past time. Demiurge now waited till everyone had said their piece. He looked at Shalltear but she was crouched over and quivering, he was concerned about her but would ask about that in a bit, he could guess what her "problem" was. As nobody else was speaking up he finally spoke.

"As I was saying, we've assumed humans were these weak pathetic things... but, humans can become... so much more! If they can rise to the platform that those two sit upon... then their potential must be unlimited. However, they must start at the bottom of the list, probably to give the rest of us a fighting chance... incredible, I personally will vow to view humans differently from now on... if I even see one again." Demiurge smirked thinking to himself what it must be like to struggle as weak thing and become the definition of strength and power... even his own strength was handed to him, he never had to earn it... his whole view of the world had been flipped in one glorious moment of truth and trust from the supreme beings. As expected!

"I am sure I don't need to tell this to anyone here, but it's worth saying... thinking any less of the supreme beings because we simply were trusted enough to be told this truth... will be an offense worthy of execution, as far as I am concerned!" Albedo announced so that all could hear her, she especially glared at Narberal who looked guilty as sin but wove her hands that she understood and bowed.

"BUT NOT ALL HUMANS ARE CAPABLE OF SUCH GREAT THINGS... ALAS, MOST DO FIT OUR PRECONCEIVED NOTIONS OF THEM!" Cocytus said as a white cold frost shot from his mouth. Demiurge shook his head.

"I am not saying we start worshipping humans as gods. In fact, we should be even more ruthless to the ones we deem enemies, now that we know how powerful they can someday become if left unchecked... However, should any of us, from now on, get the chance to befriend a worthy human... do not dismiss them because of their species, someday they could become more powerful than you, and become a mighty boon to Nazarick!" Demiurge announced with a smile. They all nodded that they understood.

"It was an amazing way to answer our vow of fidelity..." Albedo muttered. Her black wings flapping delicately as she took a thinking pose.

"I WAS THINKING THIS ALSO..." Cocytus said. Aura and Mare looked puzzled and looked between the two to explain what they meant by that.

"What do you mean? They were both very nice... mostly... to us before you all showed up..." Aura said, but Albedo shook head.

"That is not what I mean... they both knew full well our feelings of humans, but they trusted us enough, after we vowed to be their servants for all of time, to tell us this, even at risk of their own tarnished image. It was the ultimate response of acceptance of our vows, to admit their once fragile past!" Albedo cried in tears. Demiurge was nodding emphatically that he agreed.

"Tha...That's amazing! I feel even closer to our Lords than I ever have!" Mare said with is eyes lighting up and his hands held like he was praying.

"Yeah... I mean Lord Momonga was amazing, and Lord Peroroncino as well, I guess..." Aura said. Demiurge turned to Shalltear who was still shaking, even more so now.

"Shalltear? Is everything okay? You haven't said a single thing this whole time... don't tell me you think less of the sup..." But then Demiurge saw what she was doing, her right arm was reaching under her dress, between her legs and her left was underneath the upper part of her dress, appreciating her own "justice". Demiurge realized he had to get Aura and AMre away from her lest they see something that could horrify them.

"Mare! Aura!" Demiurge called out quickly as to get their attention and making sure they did not look over in her direction. He was thankful she hadn't started moaning yet.

"Huh?" They both asked in unison as they looked in the opposite direction of Shalltear. Their faces caught in equal confusion and curiosity.

"W...What?" Both Dark Elves looked at him startled, he was walking to them. With a smile he placed his hands on their backs and lead them away from Shalltear, now Albedo and the rest had also pieced together what Shalltear was doing to herself. Demiurge gave a look to the others as if to say "take care of that, would you?". As he was trying to maintain the innocence he was just thinking about defiling. Demiurge led the twins to mental safety. When Demiurge and the twins were out of the arena Albedo stomped up to the masturbating vampire with anger in her eyes.

"Shalltear! What do you think you are doing?" Albedo rebuked her as she walked over to Shalltear. Shalltear fell to her knees so hard that even the side of her face hit the floor with a low thump. But she did not seem to mind, even as her long slender tongue rolled out of her salivating mouth out onto the dirt ground that she was pressing her own face into. Thankfully, her dress hid what was happening that made her cause to fall to her knees with her ass in the air, like a bitch in heat.

"Sh...Shalltear, we..." Yuri Alpha was trying to say, but her own modesty was keeping her from talking too loud. Cocytus finally had had enough, he slammed his halberd into the ground before speaking...

"SHALLTEAR! WE CAN ALL SEE WHAT YOU ARE DOING! THIS IS..."

"YES! LOOK AT ME! WATCH ME!" Shalltear shrieked in joy as she waved her bottom back and forth, this response even broke the mightly Cocytus, he turned around covering his many blue eyes. He walked out of the arena with head hung down, this was the second time Cocytus would ever know defeat.

There came a loud displeased sigh as Sebas glared at the moaning and quivering girl. He walked over to her pulling at his white glove. His voice was as solid as cold steel. And he walked with singular intent.

"Stop this behavior at once Shalltear!" Sebas ordered. But she showed no signs of stopping, Peroroncino's word's and then loving embrace had destroyed this girls will power and all her fetishes were coming out for all to see.

"I'm sorry... Sebas... it's too late... I... I can't s... stop now... I'm too close..." She managed to breathe out between heavy panting. But the butler was not having it. Sebas walked over to her calmly and with perfect form, grabbed her by the back of her dress and hoisted her into the air, picking her up as you would a cat, by the scruff of it's neck with one hand. She let out a loud cry of surprise which quickly became disappointment.

"Your overseer has issued you a command and you dare to ignore it? I am sorry for laying hands on you without your consent Mistress Shalltear but this cannot stand! By now she had been snapped out of it and was looking around in an innocent and embarrassed look that did not fit her lewd predicament, her black silken panties fell off her legs to the ground with a sound that a wet dishrag would make when dropped onto the floor.

"Oh? I am sorry Albedo and everyone... I... seem to have lost myself there!" She said as she licked her fingers. Everyone looked on in disgust, well not everyone. Solution Epsilon walked up to Sebas and bowed.

"Excuse me Master Sebas, but I may be able to take her off your hands, and provide her... a finish, if she so desires," Solution said in a seductive voice, her blue eyes looking up and down the quivering Shalltear.

"I DO! I DESIRE!" Shalltear cried out. Sebas shook his head and held Shalltear out to Solution. By this point the remaining maids other than Lupusregina were leaving, most shaking their heads, Shizu did not care either which way. Yuri looked back adjusting her glasses, she looked the oldest, or at least the most responsible of the group.

"Lupusregina, are you not coming?" She asked the maid with red hair. She just let out a laugh and bent down to get a good look at Solution and Shalltear's embrace.

"And miss this free show? NO WAY!" She blurted out, laughing. Solution took Shalltear into both of her arms and wrapped them lovingly around the sweating vampire. Shalltear let out a surprised but welcomed gasp.

"I'm afraid there won't be much of a show dear sister. All the action will be taking place inside my body, so no one will be able to see her reach climax I'm afraid." The blonde maid with long curls said as her body became blueish tinted whenever Shalltear was pressed against it. Shalltear slowly melted into the body of Solution and within a few seconds Shalltear was completely absorbed and gone from sight. Solution looked normal, as if nothing were inside her at all. They all looked at her for a second. Solution bowed to Sebas then took her leave with the others, a pouting Lupusregina followed suit as the arena cleared out.

Peroroncino sat in his personal office, it'd only been a few hours since he last talked to the floor guardians. Momonga was back in the arena with Demiurge and Mare testing out different tier magic and its effects, so now was the perfect time for his "interviews" that Sebas had been lining up for him. He cast [MESSAGE] to Sebas.

"Okay Sebas, send in the first girl!" He commanded, and within seconds the door opened. Peroroncino wondered who it would be, he told Sebas he wanted to talk to all the women in Nazarick who were directly created by a supreme being, he'd avoid a lot of bad interviews that way. But also to keep their order a complete surprise! He rubbed his hands the way an evil villain might in some old anime.

Soon the door opened and one of the combat maids walked in, it was Shizu! Peroroncino nodded at how cute she looked, and how flat she was...already they were off to a great start! He'd have to reward Sebas for this great first choice! Shizu sat on the couch that was opposite his chair. Peroroncino sat back in a professional manner, he really did have questions to ask before the real part began.

"Hello, Shizu!" She just nodded back to him. Not very talkative is she? He thought. He looked at some papers that were in front of him, just some reminders he'd had Sebas write up for him. It made this whole charade somewhat business-like. he looked at the nice fabric of the couch that she sat upon, it was a shame it was gonna get stains all over it, it looked very well made.

"So, now that I have you alone, I would like to know, how does Momonga and Myself once being a human effect you?" Peroroncino asked. While he may have given Momonga a hard time about asking opinions, it was mainly in the group setting that was a bad idea. In a group people will act and say what they expect the group and their friends to say, they will sometimes not speak their hearts! But in a one on one setting, people sometimes tended to be more forthcoming.

"I have no opinion on the matter." She said, Peroroncino nodded. Fair enough.

"Okay next question, and please be honest as this is important for me that I know how you really feel okay? If either myself or Momonga asked you to sleep with us, what would your response be?" Peroroncino asked. Shizu shook her head no.

"It is irrelevant, I do not require sleep, so... I do not sleep," Peroroncino frowned, seems he'd have to be more literal with this one. he thought for a second as he chose his wording better.

"Okay, but if I asked you to have sexual intercourse with me... how would you respond?" He asked crossing his fingers. To answer him she stood up and pulled down her underwear and lifted up her skirt! Shizu! You read my heart! You read my heart! He was already becoming excited, to think he'd lose his virginity to a robot girl!

Alright! this was what i was hoping for! He cheered in his mind. However...

"I am an automaton, I have no sexual reproductive system... I cannot mate." She said plainly, showing him that she was basically a Barbie Doll down there... nothing of interest. He leaned back disappointed. He wove to her.

"Okay Shizu, thanks for your time, you may leave," He said, she just got up and left without saying anything.

"Well, that was a strike..." He sighed loudly and contacted Sebas again. Hopefully, he'd have better luck with the next lovely girl that got sent in, he had to catch himself as he was beginning to drool just thinking of who it might be!

"Okay Sebas, send in the next girl!" He said getting excited again, there were no other robots, everyone else should be good to go! The door opened up again and another flat, young and cute battle maid walked in! It was Entoma! She looked adorable... yet Peroroncino knew the truth of what she really was like... She walked in and sat on the couch. She had a green cookie in her hands and munched on it as she stared at him. She held it out to him, offering him the rest. He politely declined.

"Hello, Entoma!" Peroroncino greeted her. She took another bite from her green cookie. and looked at him with unchanging eyes. So long as she kept that cute mask on and didn't revert to her "spider form" he'd be able to make this work, probably...

"Helllloooo, Loooord, Peroroncinooooo!" She said in a cute voice, Peroroncino smiled at how adorable she sounded, and yet...

"Uh, so um... Entoma? Uh... what do YOU think of me and Momonga once being human?" Peroroncino asked, leaning back again, trying to act professionally once more. Entoma seemed to be thinking as she took another bite. it was weird how she always seemed to be looking in the same spot.

"Were youuuu tasttyyyy?" She finally asked, he could see this was not going to go well either... then he thought about it...

"Uh, Entoma... how does your species mate?" He asked. She took a few seconds to think once again.

"After the male relesesesss hisss ssseeeed into meee, I killll him and lay myyyy eggs in hisss chesssst cavity sooo my young willll have plentyyyy to eeeat whennn theyyy hatch!" She said in an all too cute voice. Besides how that sounded, Peroroncino was not about to have kids... especially thousands of them!

"Thank you, you may leave." She also got up and left, but gave him a wave and bow before walking out his room's door. he frowned at his repeated bad luck.

"Okay, we're batting 0/2..." with a sigh he contacted Sebas again. He asked Sebas to send in the next girl. This time a strange and bloated creature walked it, it's pale green skin looked sick... it was Neuronist...Peroroncino stopped her at the door.

"That's ok... you can leave." He said slamming his head on the desk hard enough to do 1 point of damage. She left in a grumbling huff. Was Sebas doing this on purpose? By now his initial excitement had been worn down. It had been a huge mistake to not go over the order... but it was only a matter of time till he got someone who was... normal. And he was right! The door opened and in walked a cute girl. It was Aura... she walked over and sat on the couch with her hands placed on her knees that sat straight out. Her ears bounced slightly in expected questioning.

"Hello Aura," he said in a friendly manner. She smiled at his greeting and gave a cute wave back.

"Hello Lord Peroroncino! How are you doing?" She asked in a chipper tone. Maybe it was the three strikes in a row... or the fact that he saw his older sister when he looked at Aura, bit oddly enough... he felt zero sexual arousal when looking at her.

"Um, I am fine Aura, thanks for asking, and you?" he asked she shrugged to show she was fine. He had separate questions prepared for her so he had been expecting to talk with her at some point, her timing was just bad is all.

"So Aura... how do you feel about me? Please be honest as you can," Aura frowned for a second and thought, after a while, she had prepared her statement.

"Lord Peroroncino is the little brother of my creator Lady Bukubukuchagama... so I feel like he is family to me. I was warned by many people that I should be careful around Lord Peroroncino, for some reason, although I do not know why exactly. I think he should listen to Lord Momonga more and is too easy going." Her statement sounded like a recording... and she was right, when he looked at Aura he felt as though she was a sister to him... and brother x sister hentai was defiantly NOT one of his fetishes... yet again Sebas had sent someone who Peroroncino could not interview properly. While it bothered him that she was told to be wary of him... he did get it, under normal circumstances, he'd be all over Aura... legal lolis were the best he thought!

"Alright... I have a question then... if I gave you an order, no matter what it was... would you follow it?" Aura nodded right away.

"Yes Lord Peroroncino, I would do whatever you asked of me." She said, still sitting up straight on the couch. Just for a second her thought something he even felt shame as thinking, so let it go.

"And I assume the same goes for Momonga?" As expected she nodded.

"Okay then Aura... let's pretend there is a powerful enemy, and one of us told you to attack the enemy, while the other one told you to run away... who would you listen to?" He asked. He wondered if her personal taste would override her decision-making process. She thought for a second. the question was meant to be unfair.

"Uh, well what happens if I attack it? How strong is this enemy?" She asked with a worried look on her face.

"Who knows? You have to decide who to listen to, and you have no idea which of us is right." She thought long and hard again. She seemed to be playing out this fight in her head... against an enemy that was not real.

"I guess it depended on what would be lost if I ran... if I was protecting Mare... I would stay and fight no matter what... even if you both told me to run away, I would never abandon Mare!" She said getting to her feet and holding her hands up in fists, he saw the protective big sister in her come out.

"Um... alright lets put this a different way... let's say there are two roads. I tell you to go left, and Momonga tells you to go right, and they lead to the same place and are the same road in every way, other than they run parallel to one another, who's road do you walk down?" Now he felt like he was a teacher giving her some weird math problem. She thought long and hard and was about to say something.

"And you can't coin flip either, has to be a choice, no randomly chosen for you," he said and she went back to thinking. Finally, she seemed ready to answer.

"Well... my mother always told me, that you would always look out for her, and that she trusted you more than anyone in the world... she gave you a hard time, but only because she wanted the best from you... she would talk to me and Mare all the time about how she would purposely try to get hired for jobs that she knew you would "want to use"... never was sure what that meant..." Aura said with a thinking look.

I KNEW IT! He cried in his mind... she would do that on purpose! If he could talk to her right now he'd... he just realized that he would never see his sister again.

"Okay, so you would choose my road then?" He asked surprised, and a little shocked at how highly his sister thought of him behind his back, it made a pang of regret hit his heart when he realized he'd never get to see her again probably. She was the one thing in the old world he did not care to leave behind.

"Nope, I'd choose Lord Momonga's path because she also said you were stupid sometimes and would always make bad choices!" She said laughing and falling back on the couch, her legs kicking up an down and she held her stomach in gut splitting laughter. Peroroncino was not amused by this burn his sister had sent to this world with him.

He forced a smile and told her she could leave, she hopped off the couch and bowed then left, still giggling underneath her breath. Peroroncino hit his head three more times into the table as hard as he could. He just stayed that way for a while until Sebas contacted him.

"Lord Peroroncino? Would you like me to send the next girl in?" Sebas asked... Peroroncino decided he'd give this one more shot before calling it a day, his luck had to turn at some point.

"Yes, Sebas... send her in..." He groaned. He had no faith in Sebas anymore! The girl that walked in was... normal... to a degree, however...

"Hello Lord Peroroncino, how are you doing today?...er um, woof!" Peroroncino wasn't too sure how to feel about this one. On one hand, she was like him now... a human-animal hybrid. She had the body shape of a middle-aged woman but the sewn together face of a dog... no matter how he looked at it, this too just wasn't in his list of fetishes either, furries was also a fetish he had no interest in.

"Hello, Pestonia, I am well, thank you for asking... uh... what's up?" That was literally the only question he could think of. She looked straight up at the ceiling.

"Are you asking me what the word "up" means? Or what is above me?" Peroroncino kicked himself... obviously, slang would not work on ones that were programmed to take his every word as law. He just shook his head, but then he had a jolt of inspiration and a brilliant question came to mind.

"Don't worry about it, forget I asked... what I really would like to know it, who was behind you? As in who's next to be interviewed by me?" She thought for a second and smiled best she could.

"If memory serves me right, I do believe it was Negredo, the older sister of Albedo... er, woof!" Peroroncino squeezed his eyes shut... of course that who it would be, why not just send him Albedo then?...but he sends the weird girl with no freakin skin on her face? Another fetish that did nothing for him! Also as she was a nice NPC he could guess her answers. Same goes for Pestonia here, she liked humans regardless of who they were.

"Thank you Pestonia, that will be all, also please tell Nigredo I will not be interviewing her... um today, so she may go back to her floor." Pestonia bowed and did as instructed. Peroroncino was doing a mental checklist in his head... that really should be all the created NPC's... how had Sebas not managed to send even one of the 41 homunculus maids? By sheer chance, he should have gotten one fo them by now!

"This is it Sebas!... Not even your evil list can beat me now! I've accounted for every other female in Nazarick... no matter who walks through that door, it should be "go time!" He said to himself out loud and laughed evilly... who would it be he wondered?

He gave his opponent the order to send the next one in. The door opened and in flew a weird looking creature, a pink flying fetus with a halo and sticks for wings, the guardian of the 8th floor, Victim. Peroroncino was just confused... was Victim even female? Wait did it even have a gender?

"Oh... uh hello, Victim..." Peroroncino greeted it awkwardly. Sebas must have thought Victim was a female... or wasn't sure and decided to err on the side of caution? Either way... Sebas had proven to be the better opponent today... Peroroncino's will was dashed now, after all too many let downs... he was done for the day. He just dropped his head and wove to Victim without looking up.

"That'll be alright Victim, please return to your floor..." he moaned and the thing left without saying a word, which was fine. He cast a [MESSAGE] to Momonga. He'd pick this up tomorrow... he thought.

"Hey... what are you doing?" he asked.

"Just still testing spells out with Demiurge and Mare, are you done already? Figured you'd be uh... busy all day." Momonga said. Peroroncino shook his head at the air.

"No, I ran into someone more cunning than I... anyway, nothing has happened like that yet..." Momonga seemed to not grasp the situation and was confused.

"Anyway, just thought I'd let you know I'm free if you wanna hang out later," Peroroncino said as he picked up one of his old feathers and blew at it, it sailed away, looping through the air.

"Yeah okay, let me finish up here and we'll decide on what to do then, sound good?" Peroroncino agreed that was fine and [MESSAGE] ended. He laughed at home much it reminded him of talking on the phone. Well as he was no longer horny... something he could rarely say, he'd go offer Sebas his "GG". in this game. Peroroncino concentrated on his ring and was transported to where Sebas was, in his office. he did not seem surprised by the sudden appearance of Peroroncino.

"Hello my Lord, how are you doing after the interviews?" Peroroncino folded his arms.

"Oh yeah... play dumb Sebas... but I'm onto your game... you may have outsmarted me this day!" Peroroncino said pointing at the butler. The look of utter confusion was almost undetectable on his stone chiseled face.

"Playing dumb? Outsmarted?" Sebas was acting like he didn't know what he was on about.

"Oh, alright... play it that way, just know this Sebas..." he leaned in toward him, Sebas leaned in as well attentively.

"Yes my Lord?" He asked. Peroroncino just stared at him in silence for a few seconds, then he pointed at him once more.

"I'm on to you..." Peroroncino whispered, then walked away. Sebas stood in silence blinking. He had no idea what that was about, Lord Peroroncino was on him? What? Sebas tried to piece together the words his Lord had used, but he had no idea what he spoke about. But it seemed he was done taking interviews today at any rate. Sebas stood straight and cast [MESSAGE].

"It seems Lord Peroroncino has finished his interviews for the day, so you won't be getting called today, sorry to make you wait." Sebas apologized to the girl who was next in line.

"Yes, Shalltear he told me this himself... then please also tell Albedo she too will not be going with you... I don't know why...why did you want to do a duel interview anyway, seems odd to me... okay... very good Mistress Shalltear," Sebas finished his message to Shalltear. He silently wondered just what job Lord Peroroncino was attempting to fill anyway?


	2. A nights rest in Carne

CHAPTER THREE A nights relaxation at Carne Village

The giant doors creaked as they slowly swung open. Peroroncino looked up how tall they were.

"Noy bad guys... we made a cool place, huh?" Peroroncino remarked to the air. He walked down another tall hallway that opened up into a simple but well-designed room. In the center of the room were some couches and a table, but in the center was someone Peroroncino had not expected to see... his sister! Or rather here avatar, as she was just a large pile of peach colored slime.

"Oh! Hello!" She said in her perky cute voice. The voice alone was enough to make Peroroncino freeze in his tracks. How had she been... wait, no... he let out a sigh of annoyance, more so because he'd been fooled for just a second or two.

"Hello Pandora's Actor, how are we doing today?" Upon hearing it's true name the pile of slime morphed into a soldier looking, person. He was wearing a yellow German officer suit with matching hat, a trench coat dressed his shoulders like a cape and his head resembled a bowling ball.

"Ah! HELLO Mein Führer!" Pandora's Actor said out loud, clicking his heels in dramatic fashion and giving Pero a military salute. Wow... Momonga really made someone like this? I can't believe it. Pero remarked to himself.

"So then PA, what have you been doing down here all locked up by yourself?" Pero asked as he took a seat next to where the soldier was standing at attention, Pero laughed a bit.

"At ease soldier, take a seat with me would you?" He motioned to a couch that sat across from him. Pandora's Actor did as asked, but was still too rigid for his liking.

"I have been doing as Mein Führer's have commanded so long ago, maintaining and organizing the vast treasury of Mein motherland, The Grrrreat Tomb of Nazarick!" At the name of Nazarick Pandora's Actor stood up at attention once more and saluted the air. Pero again was amazed that Momonga would make someone like this, someone this freakin cool! Pero loved everything about Pandora's Actor, from his overly dramatic way of walking, to his weird accent... Momonga may have been a nerd IRL... but the boy sure knew how to cook up a cool NPC, Pero would never tell him this of course, but he really did like Pandora's Actors design and lore.

"Good stuff PA, but really man, take it easy... I just came here to get all my old gear... Momonga said my armor and bow were stored here, could you get them for me?" Peroroncino asked, Pandora's Actor saluted and bowed then walked off to do as requested. Peroroncino took this time to think about Shalltear... and not in the way he usually would... in a really weird way, he kind of viewed her a sort of daughter... just one that he would totally have sex with... but on that note, he wondered if Momonga looked at Pandora's Actor as a son? Soon he returned with all the requested gear.

First, there was the gold facemask that looked much like his avatars actual face... just more menacing. This mask would allow him to track multiple targets at once with a sensory spell that let him see over two kilometers with ease, it was the divine tier level item that allowed him to hit his targets from so far off, they usually were dead before they knew what was happening. It also boasted good health and lightning resistance, it was called "Face Value". he placed it on and it fit perfectly.

The next items Pandora's Actor handed him were his gauntlets "Wind Rippers". Matching his mask and plumage in color, they were also gold and had sharp finger ends that resembled a bird of prey's talons but with five fingers. Long blades came from the forearms, his back weapon up in case melee fighting was forced upon him. They were divine tier as well and all their stats went into making his overall range and damage of his bow greater, they also had a passive skill that allowed him to do double damage to any enemy that caused physical damage to him.

Also gold, were his snug fitting shoulder pads. They wrapped around his back between his four wings and had accents that wrapped down over his chest. Like all his gear they were also listed as divine tier. These gave him some cold and dark resistance but their main function was to increase his flight speed by four times normal speed. He could also activate a dash that would take in any direction regardless of his current direction, while he already had a skill that let him do this, with these he could dash twice without a cooldown, a move most players were not expecting. This piece was called "Cull to destiny".

His waist armor was cloth that hung down loosely and had the ability to allow him to turn invisible for a few seconds after using an ability, an effect that most players called "broken" and were always asking devs to "nerf" but you would have to invoke a world item effect or some other magic to change an items known effects, so it never got touched. It would activate with the former dashing ability just mentioned, meaning he could dash twice, and be invisible for the second dash, this was his best way of falling back if a melee striker got into his personal space. The given name of this given class armor piece was "Ironic Suggestion"

Pandoras Actor then helped him equip his boots. Like his gloves, they were gold and resembled talons of an eagle. These gave him immunity to any kind of movement impairing effects that might make him plummet from the air, a move that could kill any flying kind of builds. They had the unfortunate name of "Footall Assault".

Finally, pandora's Actor took a knee in front of Peroroncino dramatically and held up a bow in both of his hands. This was the divine class weapon Houyi's Bow, named after a famous Chinese archer from ancient days. Even though he had told Momonga to sell it when he quit the game, he knew Momonga would never do such a thing. This bow was red and gold and looked to be enveloped in sunlight, it could ignore anti-missile protection and did a considerable amount of elemental damage, as well as it did not need ammo. It was the reason that he was known as "The Winged King of Explosive Strikes" back when this was all just a game.

This was all his gear, however, there was one other thing.

"Hey PA, you uh... you have all of Touch-Me's gear in there as well right?" Peroroncino asked, Pandora's Actor nodded.

"Do you think you could go snag me, that thing, that he had... the one that let him make that cool explosion when landing from a jump?" he confirmed that one such "cash shop" item was in the vault under Touch-Me's belongings and before long he came back with the item. Peroroncino replaced his effect of falling golden motes with this effect that actually could hurt people if you landed hard next to them, he'd always wanted this item but never was able to get it... until now.

"Thank you PA, you've been a huge help, oh um, has Momonga been down to see you yet?" Peroroncino asked out of curiosity. Pandora's actor looked down and shook his head.

"Nien Mein Führer... Lord Momonga has yet to grace me with his presence." Pandora's Actor said solemnly. Peroroncino frowned inwardly at this.

"Well, no matter, I am sure he will be here soon to greet you, anyway it's been fun PA, I'll see you later!" Peroroncino said as he wove goodbye to the German looking NPC then teleported outside of The Great Tomb of Nazarick, it was high time he took a look around himself, it'd be nice to fight a monster too if he could find one, to gauge how strong random mobs would be around Nazarick.

It was noon. And the sky was blue with light clouds. Seeing a blue sky was almost as rare as Christmas in his old world, and even then it did not compare to this. His old friend Blue Planet would really have like to see this... why had he been the only one to answer Momonga's e-mail? Flapping his giant four wings Peroroncino took to the air with ease and grace. He climbed very high and got an aerial view of the surrounding area.

"Yup... just plains and grass like Sebas said..." he remarked to himself. Momonga had said something about hiding Nazarick with dirt and magic, but that would create an unseemly hill against all this flatness, to which Momonga suggested they raise mounds all around the area to camouflage the hill Nazarick would make. But Peroroncino would not hear of it! It went against his nature to turn something flat into something not... it went against everything he stood for even!

"Okay Peroroncino, I will submit to you on this." Momonga said as he saw Peroroncino would not back down on this argument. Peroroncino flew off in a random direction, he saw a tree line far off in the distance and wanted to see how big the forest might be. But as he flew closer and closer he realized the forest was expansive, much too big to fly over and explore. With his far off eagle sight, he saw the making of a very small frontier village he cast [INVISABILITY] and vanished so as to not cause a panic when he flew over the village.

It looked like any low-level village one would see in game YGGDRASIL, and he noted they were all human. They seemed to be going around doing their daily business, he quickly cast [MESSAGE].

"Yo! Bone boy... found a human settlement, very small but looks peaceful as well." He informed his friend.

"Have you now? Fantastic Jin! What else can you tell me about the place... where is it?" Momonga asked. Peroroncino filled him in on where to go and for how long to reach the village. He gave him a layout of it as well.

"Ah, yes, I see it now on the viewing mirror... oh wait for no... hold on this thing is..." Momonga said seemingly having issues using the mirror. Peroroncino shook his head as a mental image of Suzuki fumbling with a controller to an old television unit came to his mind.

"Just have Demiurge do it Sato, and tell me what you think we should do with these peasants," Peroroncino said as he flew over it again. He noticed a cute little girl running with a bundle of sticks in her arms, she had red hair and pigtails. her blue dress was covered in dirt, she'd clearly been working all day.

"Okay, we see it now Jin... yeah just as you said... so, any suggestions on what to do about them?" Momonga asked. They's agreed to call each other by their real names or nicknames during [MESSAGE] to make sure there was no funny business going on, with no huds, you could be fooled by who was "calling" you Demiurge had pointed out to them when asked for any thoughts on the matter, to be safe they told Demi and Albaby (his nicknames for them) their real names when they were human. He also asked that people call him Pero on occasion to save time and because it sounded cool.

At first, Peroroncino was worried this might cut into his interview time as yesterday was so fruitless. But the more he looked at the cute girl, the more he thought this village was a godsend.

"Hey Bone Daddy... I have an idea, gonna make contact with these people, you can keep an eye on me from up there." Suzuki paused for a moment but agreed.

"Fine, but we don't know how well "birdman from nowhere" is gonna play, I'd suggest using [TRUE POLYMORPH] into a human to talk to them," Momonga warned.

"Good call! I'll just use [POLYMORPH] it lasts until I take damage, I don't think there will be an issue," Peroroncino said as he flew to a place where he could set up his disguise.

"I'm sending Shalltear to back you or assist you if you need," Momonga said. Peroroncino had no problems with that at all! And in short order Shalltear suddenly appeared in front of him using [TELEPORTION] just as he was becoming a human... he looked just as he did back in the "real world". that is to say Short well kept black hair, your typical Japanese sales worker.

"My Lord... is... is..." She was saying with wide eyes and awe. He gave her pose and smirked.

"Yup, before I ascended, this is how I looked," he explained but then Shalltear suddenly fell on her back, unmoving and her eyes closed... she was unconscious! Shit! Sato had been right, they were already under attack from an unseen force!

"Sato! Shalltear's been attacked! She was rendered unconscious soon as she showed up here! What did you see on your end?" Peroroncino asked in a panic and looking around, but saw nothing.

"Only what you just described, soon as she looked at you she fell over, we didn't see anything either!" Momonga said worriedly. Peroroncino knelt over Shalltear to feel her neck... no pulse... wait, that made sense she was a vampire. He looked at her and she was breathing still. thankfully her eyes slowly opened, and a smile crossed her face. She immediately began blushing.

"I am sorry my Lord Peroroncino... I simply fainted at the sight of your amazing hidden form... my mind and legs could not take it I'm afraid!" She said breathing heavily and sweating. Peroroncino looked down lovingly at her... they were alone... this could actually happen.

"We're all here still watching you guys by the way..." Momonga reminded Jin in his head. Peroroncino cursed but helped Shalltear up.

"Um yeah... I know that, anyway Shalltear is okay and I'm heading on with the plan," Peroroncino said. Wrapping a simple robe around his body, his gear could stand out too much here he took off the face mask and gloves, to easier blend in... He looked like a simple human traveler. If you ignored his weird boots.

"Oh, okay and what is the plan exactly?" Momonga asked. Peroroncino smirked with a laugh.

"I wanna get to know this little girl I just saw," Peroroncino said.

"Oh? okay, and what then?" he asked. There was a long pause.

"What do you mean?" Peroroncino asked back confused. there was another pause.

"Jin... what are your plans with this girl?" Momonga asked in a worried tone.

"What? Oh no um... [MESSAGE] must be ending or something... I can't make out what you are saying I'll call back later," Peroroncino said snickering at his own humor.

"We can still see..." Momonga was saying when [MESSAGE] really did end for real. Peroroncino slapped his hands and rubbed them together looking at the village like a hungry wolf.

"My Lord... what will you need of me?" Shalltear purred into his ear. He looked at her... he wanted to jump on her with ever once he had... but he knew he'd have a world of shit to deal with when he got back to Nazarick... there would be time for that in the future... plus there was that little girl... he needed to talk with her.

"I will go into the village alone, it will be less threatening that way, you keep an eye out and tell me if anything is coming, we have Momonga keeping watch over us from above as well, so just wait for my call if trouble arises," Peroroncino told Shalltear. She changed into her battle gear, blood red armor, and a huge lance attached to her with a tube. He nodded, when Shalltear donned that armor she became all business, nothing would stop her... almost. She knelt behind some trees and bushes, ready to come to her Lords aid when called.

"Alright, let's go say hi to the neighbors!" Peroroncino said out loud and began his walk to the village. He came up to in no time, some men working what looked to be farmlands of some kind were the first to notice him and point him out to the others that did not. By the time Jin had arrived to the village proper, there was a small party waiting for him, they all had farm equpiment in their hands, but they held them more like weapons, they were very wary of him right away, not a good sign.

"That's good right there!" One of the villagers called out. Peroroncino stopped his walking and put his hands up in the air.

I could understand them! Do they speak Japanese? he could not believe his luck!

"Um yes hello! Sorry for intruding on your village of..." He waited for them to tell them the name.

"Carne... Carne village, you from E-Rantel? You look kinda lost," An elderly man said who was holding a pitchfork. Peroroncino wondered why they were so on guard form a single unarmed man... unless, they might know of magic? If they thought he was a caster, they would be right to be on this kind of alarm.

"That's right, I am from... Lee-Antel. However, I am but a simple... medicine maker... and I was looking for herbs in the forest here and got lost," He hoped they knew what a freakin "medicine maker" was at least... most civilizations had those as some point. His story seemed to work, as soon as he said that their guards dropped quite a lot, but not entirely.

"Oh, yeah! We get your type around here every now and again." The elderly man, now a cute simple looking village girl with blonde hair and large breasts poked her head out from behind the stout man.

"So you know Nfirea by chance? He runs a potion shop in E-Rantel..." She asked timidly. She was super freakin cute! Not flat like he'd preferred, but damn he would like to tumble with her once or twice before leaving here as well.

Jeez, make my job of creating a story a little hard would you? He jokingly asked to himself.

"Uh, we've spoken, but I am actually one of his rivals in selling potions, but it's all good-natured!" Jin said laughing. Now the rest of the guard was gone and they held their farm tools like the proper equipment they were.

"Well come on then, you look like you are from someplace far off, how'd you like to tell us your story over some stew?" A nice looking lady who was between the man and the blonde girl offered. he smiled and bowed, they seemed to be impressed by that action, that must mean respect here too he noted.

"Thank you! But really I'm much more of a listener than a talker, I'd love to hear the story of your village here as we eat!" Jin said in a friendly manner they nodded and assured they would.

"Well traveler, the food won't be ready for some time actually, but you are welcomed to talk to any of the villagers here if you'd like, the man said, he must be the chief of the village he thought. Peroroncino scanned the crowd, ah! There she was! Hiding behind the blonde one with large breasts and calloused hands. She must be the daughter of the village chief.

"Well as it so happens I love children! Why not have your lovely daughters show me around the village. If you don't mind?" Peroroncino asked extending his hands in a friendly manner. Both girls came out to the forefront now.

"Sure, we wouldn't mind... lets me take the rest of the day off from farming." The older blonde one said. they both nodded that it would be fine.

"Oh, my name is Enri Emmot, this is my father and mother, he's technically the chief around here... and this is my little sister Nemu!" She said as she wiped some dirt from her face, but actually just added more to it. Peroroncino smiled and set his eyes on the little red-headed girl in pigtails and a cute blue dress.

"Nemu huh? What a cute name for such a cute girl! Well Nemu, I am... Ji... Joe... Ji Joe!" he said pulling a fake name from who knows where. She giggled and covered her face, then offered her hand, he shook it gently, smiling the whole time.

"Hello Sir Ji Joe, I'd be glad to help my big sis show you around, but I'm afraid there isn't much to see," She said in an adorable voice.

"Oh, Um Master Ji Joe, will you be staying here in the village overnight?" The woman asked. He thought that was a great idea.

"Well if you don't mind... I could pay you some gold to make up for it," he offered. But everyone burst into laugher, he was unsure what he's said that was funny. But the chief, who had tears forming in his eyes from laughing so hard shook his head.

"If you can just afford to throw gold at villagers for a simple nights rest, I fear my daughters' friend Nfirea is in trouble!" he said then burst out laughing again. Shit! he's messed up, it was so long that he dealt with anythign other than gold, it just came out... he could feel Momonga shaking his head at him, all the way from Nazarick.

"Ah! you seemed to like my joke... but surely you would not turn down a single silver for a nights rest?" Their faces lit up, this was much more in line with what they would expect to hear, but still on the very far end as the natural look of happiness crossed their faces at the word silver. After his "joke" had finished it's course the girls led him around the village, he wasn't paying much attention to what they were saying as it was all just filler lore, but the way little Nemu would say things made his heart beat faster because of how cute she was! Enri seemed to catch him looking at her now and again and would smile nervously at him when he smiled to her.

"And there you have it, Mister Ji Joe!" Nemu said as she finished up the tour of the village. The sun was starting to turn orange, and the farmers were all heading in, talking about how early they would have to get up the next morning.

"Master Ji Joe, would you kindly follow us?" Enri said as she lead him to the village chiefs house. The stew was already made and hot when they walked into the simply made wood house. After a bit of small talk they were led to a table and given a place to sit.

"So uh, what's it like living around here huh?" He tried to keep his questions as broad as possible. So over the hot bowls of stew, they talked and he gently prodded them for basic knowledge. E-Rantel seemed to be a big city, people called adventurers would go there to prepare to fight the undead at a place called The Katze plain. he also learned how badly this village was taxed by the nobles that owned the land, but it seemed this was very common and long going. He even picked up some tidbits about some annual war that is waged not too far from here between two rival nations that Nazarick and this village sat in the middle of, but the fighting was always contained to This Katze Plain he's heard of earlier.

"Mister Ji Joe! Do you know any magic?" Nemu blurted out. But Peroroncino's heart jumped. He'g desperately been trying to figure out naturally if they knew what magic was. He smiled at how this little girl knew his heart, truly... she was a treasure worth protecting!

"I do actually!" he said, at this, they all stopped and looked at him in wonder and even slight worry... it would seem magic was known, but not understood or entirely trusted. Peroroncino rose his hands to one another and put them together. At his weird hand gesture, all but Nemu became visibly alarmed. then he tucked his thumb back behind his palm and hid his other thumb with his fingers and moved his hand back and forth, giving the illusion of his thumb sliding off and back onto the other hand. the parents and Enri gave out a huge sigh of relief and even laughed at his simple joke, but Nemu was shrieking in laughter her little face turning red and kicking her legs back and forth.

"Not bad Ji Joe! Not bad!" the father praised his joke, Peroroncino nodded and accepted the compliment. After dinner it was dark, and as candles were a luxury, this meant it was time to sleep, as farm life began very early.

"I'm afraid we don't have an extra place for you to sleep master Ji Joe, but my daughter's room has a space for you to put down some blankets

They are even giving me their daughter's room? Did my jokes really win them over that badly? Or are that just oblivious!?

"Jin? Is everything okay?" Momongas's voice asked. Peroroncino thought this was a weird time to be asking that.

"Yeah, everything's fine, I'm just learning about this world casually through these people, why?" Peroroncino he asked confused.

"The viewing mirror we had you on can't see inside, we can only see the house you are in," As soon as Momonga said those words to Peroroncino both of them knew, that it had probably been a mistake to do so.

"Ah, well we are just heading to bed, so you can call it a night as well, I will just be sleeping... if uh, anything comes up, I'll alert you by [MESSAGE]. There was a pause but then Momonga agreed.

"Okay, I trust you will behave yourself over there, this is our first contact Jin, we can't have you..."

"Oh what? Oh, damn [MESSAGE] is acting up again! I can't hear you! But don't worry everything will be fine." He said in his mind to Momonga, he just heard a very loud and annoyed sigh in response. He went to the daughter's room and laid out some blankets in the corner, both the girls seemed to be getting washed and dressed for bed behind the house.

Before not too long they both came in wearing plain white bed robes. He pretended to be asleep, in truth he was very tired, he was not like Momonga, he was flesh and blood, and required sleep and food. There were rings that undid the need for those things, but eating and sleeping were two of his four favorite things to do, so he rejected the ring and it's convenient effects. the two cute sisters crawled into bed together, wished each other a good night with a kiss, then lay silent. Peroroncino laid on his back with his eyes closed for quite some time, patience was key to a pervert!

After a while their breathing became rythmic, meaning they were both asleep. A devious smile swept across his face.

"Time to play..." he whispered and quietly got to his feet. Back in the days of YGGDRASIL, if you cast [SLEEP] on a mob or NPC that was already in "sleep mode" then fell into what was called [DEEP SLEEP] where you get off two attacks on the sleeping enemy as opposed to just one before they would wake up. So, he wanted to perform a little test... He put his hand over the older sister Enri's face and cast [SLEEP]. There was no visible change, but nor should there be. he did the same to Nemu. Then he walked to the parent's room and did the same to them.

"Okay, so now so long as I don't cause any damage, nothing I do should wake them up," he thought to himself snickering and made his way back to the sleeping sisters.

"Alright, here goes nothing..." he said as he grabbed Enri's ankle. She did not wake up...

"Okay..." he muttered as he began to massage her thigh a bit by the knee, this should gently wake up anyone in normal sleep. Yet she remained unmoving. A big smile spread across the human face of Jin. He stood triumphantly over their sleeping bodies.

"Jeez... how many H-games have I played where this exact scenario is playing out?" He thought... the answer was... all of them! He then undid the robe opening on Enri's night robe, and gently opened it revealing her naked body. he almost let out a gasp at how great her body was. Even the moonlight was helping out, it cut a perfect soft beam of light right to her nice breasts. He smiled. Then he looked at Nemu, his fetishes began coming to his mind, he undid Nemus robe, but left it closed. He had no intention of actually having sex with either, that would technically be rape... no something he was into, however... so long as he didn't actually insert anything, and limited himself to touching and maybe some light... not so light licking, then he'd be in the clear, basically they would wake up in the morning, never having a clue that anything had happened to them, the perfect crime!

"We'll come back to you little one..." he said then looked at the oldest one again. He grabbed her ample breast. While he preferred flat girls like little Nemu over there... he would never turn down a nice normal boobie either. So on that note... he played with her breast a bit rougher, she wouldn't wake up unless he actually hurt her... twice. A smile went across his face as he flicked her nipples back and forth, she let out a low moan. She was enjoying this on some level! Well... if she likes this, then let's make sure about that... he thought in a giggling tone. He moved his right down her body stopping between her legs. Jin pushed her legs open a bit and gently ran his fingers up Enri's softness.

"Ha! He couldn't believe how wet she already was! All he did was grope her a little and she's like Lake Shikotsu down there already. On top of that, she was moaning louder and louder the more his fingers ran up and down feeling her wetness. He didn't even mean for it to happen, but she was so wet that one of his fingers accidentally slipped right into her.

"Huuu..." She moaned, a bit of drool ran down her mouth and she willingly opened her legs more. Jin's eyes were wide with lust... he'd never been this far with a woman before... and it honestly had been an accident. he thought about this for a second. A... she was clearly loving this, she is going to think she peed the bed there's so much fluid coming from her legs thanks to his hand. B... his finger is already in... and to perfectly honest, he didn't think just fingering her would qualify him as a rapist.

"Okay, Enri... let's see how wet we can get you then, eh?" He laughed as he thrust in two fingers slowly but as far as they would go. Wow! Every single muscle in her vagina was wrapped around his fingers, they would twitch and quiver in response to him moving his finger around. His entire palm now was soaking wet from her juices... was this was a woman was like when you pleasured her? It was so much better than the games... plus he could smell her from her, a sweet pungent aroma... this was everything he ever wanted!

"You really like this huh Erni?" Jin smiled even more as he pushed his fingers as deep into as they could go very fast and roughly. She threw back her head and let out a long low moan. He was determined to see how far he could go before he triggered the first "hit" of the spell debuff. He tried to pull his fingers out but her spasming muscles were fighting and there so much wetness that a sucking vacuum had formed and her body was not allowing him to take his fingers out! She was clearly not a virgin either.

"You little SLUT!" He cried. She was covered in sweat and breathing heavily she looked so cute with drool running down both side s of her mouth, even a small trail of snot was running from her nose. He finally pulled his fingers free from her soaking wet trap. He examined the thick sweet smelling liquid on his fingers before tasting it. It was delicious! Salty but sweet, maybe just a hint of urine? he played with both of her nipples a bit more and was amazed at how hard they were, her entire body was screaming to be pleasured. He immediately pushed his fingers back in her slit, but this time foregoing any slow movements, she was primed and ready.

"Oh Oh Oh!" she began to cry out with each hard deep finger thrust, he even let the tips of his fingers explore the walls of the variosue body parts they could rub against as they went in and out. Enri cried out a loud lust filled moan as she came hard on his fingers! She threw her head back hard against the bed and cried out as her whole canal tightened up and his fingers were forced out from the sheer force of her muscles tightening up as a huge spray of juice blasted out like a small wet explosion, the spray was so forceful it even showed her sleeping little sister in her orgasm.

"Ho...Lee...shit!" He exclaimed... he was living a real life H game! Enri laid on her back, still magically asleep, her whole body convulsing and twitching as a few more spurts shot forth from between her legs and the orgasm ran it's course through her body. He looked at her cute, panting, drooling opened mouth and put his fingers that were now drenched in her juices into it.

"Well then... I guess you liked that, huh?" he laughed as he fondled her breasts that were now also slick with her wet orgasm. He chuckled at just how slutty yet cute she looked posy climax. He leaned in and gave her a deep kiss, allowing his tongue to explore every inch of her wet drooling mouth, especially her tongue, he made his tongue dance with her's like two fighting slugs. He sat up and swallowed a good amount of her saliva. Her legs were naturally wide open. he examined her a bit, getting a better look at his work, so to speak. She had natural hair growth but was n't even close to hairy, just enough to be "real" and cute. The entire bed was soaked deeply... shit he'd overdone it! There was no way they wouldn't suspect something now! he laughed, not that it really mattered... he could just walk out the door... not like she could call the pile or anything.

"Well, as amazing as THAT was... his lecherous gaze turned over to Nemu now, there was still plenty of fun to be had, the night was very young, and so was she! But when he turned to look at the little girl her eyes were wide open and looking at him, but her eyes were not that of a human, they were deep, black and all-consuming... they were the eyes of the abyss it looks like. nemu then spoke, but her voice was that of his older sister and not Nemu's.

"You shouldn't be here!" She said in a low emotionless voice.

Suddenly Peroroncino eye's shot open. There was light in the room and he was on his back, in the corner where he had been laying in wait. it was morning and nobody was in the room with him. He looked around confused for a second. Shit! he examined the bed, but it was bone dry...not a single drop of moisture could be found anywhere. A dream? Jeez, it had seemed so real... from the taste to the smell! But it had to have been, especially with that last part. He laughed as he realized he had actually fallen asleep while pretending to be asleep waiting for the girls to go to sleep... wow what a noob he was!

"Well, it was a nice dream at any rate." he chuckled as he got up to walk out of the room. he could smell eggs and some kind of meat getting cooked. he decided he was very hungry and joined the family for breakfast.

"Did you sleep well on the floor?" Enri asked as she served some food to her little sister who was happily eating her morning eggs with a big smile. Their father and mother were nowhere to be seen.

"Uh yeah, it was fine, thank you for last night." She looked at him with a curious look, her head tilted to the side slightly.

"Oh, I mean thanks for sharing your floor with me last night, it was a good time," he said, Enti giggled and nodded.

"So will you be going back into the forest today? Or were you planning to head back to E-Rantel?" Enri asked as she slid him a plate of food. He pretended to think as he ate the delicious food. After he took a few bites and swallowed her gave her a fake answer.

"Probably go back to E-Rantel to stock up." He lied, but she nodded and smiled as she gave him some milk. After he'd finished eating he went outside, Nemu ran past him laughing and holding a bag. He suddenly had an urge.

"Hey Nemu, come her would you?" he said. He made sure to walk to the side of a house where nobody could see them. She banked her head to the side out of curiosity in the most cutest way possible! She innocently followed him between the two houses. He had already turned around and was waiting for her by the time she joined him. Peroroncino knelt down on one knee and was holding out a ring to her... exactly as if he were purposing marriage to her. Her eyes went cross-eyed as they both focused on the amazing ring, she let out a gasp.

"Nemu, this is a special ring for you and only you okay?" he said. Her eyes grew wide as she took the amazing thing in her small adorable hands. She looked at him in a "really?" expression. He nodded his head and she slipped the ring on.

"I know this world is dangerous... So if you are ever in danger Nemu, use this ring and you will turn invisible!... But you can only do this once a day!... So don't use it to play tricks on your big sister too often, okay? And make sure nobody ever finds out about this either, this is our little secret, okay?" She giggled and nodded then gave him a big hug, he was kind of shocked at the warm feeling he felt in his chest, as opposed to his pants. She ran off giggling and he just smiled... suddenly the smile vanished from his face as a disturbing thought crossed his mind.

"Oh god, no..." As he was still hidden he cast [TELEPORTATION] to where he had first landed when he was with Shalltear. Sure enough, she was still there, crouching behind the tree and bushes, waiting to get called if anythign happened, he'd forgotten about her, and the poor thing had stood out here all night... in this very position. yet she gave no sign of anger, instead, her face lit up when she saw him.

"Oh! lord Pero! Are you finished in the village? Shall we head back?" She was chipper and happy, as if she hadn't just spent the whole night standing still like a statue. he just patted her red helmet, she was a good girl too!

"Yeah Shalltear, let's go home," he said. Not knowing that in just two more days, he and Momonga would be back to this village, under different circumstances.


	3. A simple talk

_**(AUTHORS NOTE This chapter is a copy paste from the T version as there was no sex in this chapter. The next chapter will have new Mature content, but this chapter does not, if you already read the T version, ignore this chapter)**_

CHAPTER FOUR: A simple talk.

"So... I trust you behaved yourself in the village?" Momonga asked Peroroncino upon returning to Nazarick with Shalltear.

"Why is that the first thing you ask me?" But Momonga simply looked at him. Peroroncino shook his head. They were standing in the room where he had come here first in, the round table room with 39 empty chairs.

"Okay, yes alright? I would never do something to jeopardize our relationship with them... in fact, I even gave a girl there a ring to help her if she's in trouble... I'm doing a positive Karma playstyle here." Peroroncino said laughing. Internally it was bothering Momonga more and more how Peroroncino... or Jin, was constantly using gamer terms and acting like this was less than real life... then a question occurred to Momonga.

"Peroroncino. let me ask you something... what do you think would happen if you died in this world?" The odd question made Peroroncino stop to think for a bit. He sat down in his chair and put his feet up on the table.

"I mean, you'd probably just resurrect me, right? It'd be bad to have to level up again, but considering..." He was saying but Momonga interrupted him.

"How do you know you can even be resurrected in this world? We've discovered some magic spells work differently than they did back in YGGDRASIL... what if resurrection magic does not work anymore?... what if it does and "leveling up" is not a thing in this world and the level hit you take becomes permeant? You are operating on some very big assumptions!" Momonga brought up some good points. Peroroncino stayed silent and taking his feet off the table and leaning back in his chair. It was true, he'd been thinking about this world as just another game... but what if Momonga's theory was the correct of the two, what if this was a permadeath game? Shit, even if he died and woke up in his gamer room in his real body, in the old world... he'd regret that immensely... which brought a question to Jin's mind.

"Okay Momonga, I understand your very valid concern... I'll play... I'll proceed like this is just like real life, or rather... we just have the one life, but can I ask you a question?" Peroroncino looked over the huge white table to his friend, Momonga nodded.

"What about going back? We've never even brought that up... how can we go back? Do we even want to?" Peroroncino asked and waited for his friend to think. Soon he spoke with his statement.

"I've given this some thought actually last night... if I had to wager on one answer, I'd say we are stuck here forever... or at least until we die." He said gravely. Jin got the impression Momonga liked it here just as he did.

"What if we did die?" Peroroncino asked. this made Momonga look in surprise.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Peroroncino shrugged.

"Think about it... we get sent here... literally by magic I'm assuming... We are in a world that, compared to our other world is a million times better! What if something happened while we were online, and died? I don't live to far from you, Suzuki! If there was a big accident, or even the nerve gear killing us somehow... anyway, what if THIS IS the afterlife? And we are meant to just live here from now on... where even death can't touch us. Well, you it can't at least... I mean YOU are immortal... I will still age and die probably, so at some point, we'll find out either way." Momomga dropped his head.

"What? What did I say?" Peroroncino cocked his head at Momonga who was visibly shaken.

"I hadn't even thought about that Jin... I just assumed... but you're right, barring anything unforeseen, I will outlive you won't I?" Peroroncino didn't know why Momonga was so shocked by this. He understood why he would be sad, but death was always a reality growing up. Jin wondered if the undead body his friend now was in was changing his perspectives at all.

"What's wrong? Yeah, I mean you are immortal, but I still have a dick... sorry friend but I think I have the better body!" Peroroncino said throwing up his arms. This made Monga burst out into laughter for only a second before he stopped rather quickly.

"I am glad you brought this to my attention Jin," Momonga finally said at last. Opening his hands before clasping them back together.

"Okay, sure... why?" He asked still not caught up on what Momonga was thinking.

"Because now I have a goal... I will not stop till I find a way to make you immortal, or at least until we confirm how resurrection... if at all, works." Momonga said quietly. Peroroncino nodded.

"Okay then... then I will not rest till I get you laid..." Peroroncino laughed, Momonga just facepalmed.

"Why must it always come back to sex with you Jin? We are in a situation of a lifetime, and all you really seem to be concerned about is sex... I know it's your thing but..."

"We've been over this Jin! I... am in a body that does not procreate..." He reminded his friend.

"Oh shit! That's right! Damn! If only... If only I had SOME KIND of spell that could change your race... GEE THAT'D BE COOL, HUH?" Peroroncino said laying on the sarcasm extra think. Momonga then realized that we was not talking to a birdman, but the human version of Peroroncino. As Peroroncino could tell Momonga had caught on.

"I can just MAKE you human for an hour with [TRUE POLYMORPH]... long enough for you to do whatever you want... with whomever you want." He laughed. Momonga sighed loudly.

"I don't know how it's been for you, but when I see the NPC's I kind of only see the remnants of our friends... in a way. I've been seeing them more and more like... adopted children of ours." Momonga admitted in a serious tone. Peroroncino shrugged.

"Yeah, I get that... when I look at Aura all I see is my sister... even with Shalltear. I do see her as a kind of daughter... but that isn't going to stop me from giving her whatever she asks me for... even if she can't help but admire me because I made her, I still feel a weird connection to her that... is more than just lust," Jin said getting seriouse.

"And it doesn't bother you that you are taking advantage of their admiration of you?" Momonga asked.

"No, if they were doing JUST because I asked, then no... but trust me... they want it just as bad as I do! It's like some big honor for them, I bet... so no, I don't feel bad at all," Peroroncino spoke his heart on the matter. Momonga crossed his fingers as he put his hands on the desk.

"It just doesn't seem right is all..." At this Peroroncino frowned.

"Well, it's my fault you messed with Albedo's settings, but I feel like she'd be into you no matter what you did. You should ask her if she likes you more than me... I bet you she does!" Peroroncino pitched the awful idea to Momonga.

"That's a terrible Idea Jin, while it's true... if I had my old emotions, I could see myself with her, who wouldn't want to? But to put her on the spot like that would just be cruel." Jin laughed.

"Well, Albedo is also 'programmed' to respect leadership, this is why I think she'd respect you over me... hell, I'll even consider her "hands off" from now on... I'd really like to see you happy, and maybe Albedo could do that for you!" Jin nodded. Momonga wanted to disagree but he kept talking.

"From what I've gathered by talking to the NPC's... is that, while they respect me and will obey me without question... their personal opinion of you is higher than it is of mine... they see you as the real leader of Nazarick, probably because you stuck by them all those years after the rest of us left you... alone here," Pero seemed to get visably depressed now.

"What? NO! I don't want to be a ruler!" Momonga said waving his hands back and forth. But Peroroncino forced himself to laugh.

"Yeah, and like I do! I mean I'll be your kick-ass advisor or Vice ruler, but every NPC I asked said they would follow your orders over mine if I gave them a conflicting order... that makes you the king of this place by default, and I couldn't be happier!" Peroroncino nodding and slapping the table but now because he was laughing at his luck. Momonga sat in deep thought, he had not thought to ask the NPC's something like that.

"And I mean look at you man! You look like the frickin' God of Death! What am I? Some horny bird guy? Even if I would totally kick your ass in PvP, they don't know that!" Peroroncino laughed and teased his friend over his very high win rates when they would duel back in YGGDRASIL.

"So you think I should play the role of a leader after all?" Momonga asked, but Peroroncino slammed his head into the table.

"NO! You haven't listened to a thing I've said! You need to LEAD them! Not ACT like you are... just be who you are, they will listen to you no matter what... now if we have to deal with outside forces... Sure, put on a good kingly act, as will I... but when your in Nazarick... you should be able to "let your hair down" I can't imagine what would happen to you if you went around pretending to be a king 100% of the time... that shit would drive me crazy!" Momonga smiled.

"You know... without you here, I bet I'd end up doing just that..." he said in thought.

"YEAH! I know this! Why do you think we get along so well? You take things too seriously and overthink the crap out of every little thing... whereas I could care less about anything that isn't fun and play everything by ear... we literally keep each other from straying too far off to one side." Momonga laughed, he had said it perfectly. Momonga thought about that.

"But why do you just want to play around and sleep with the girls here Jin? I know you aren't oblivious to the real state we are in, it seems like you are just trying to distract yourself from our real problem, and you are leaving all the heavy lifting to me.." Suzuki said, finally saying what he's been wanting to all day.

"Because I'm scared, Suzuki..." Momonga looked surprised, fear was never the vibe he got from Jin this whole time.

"Having beautiful women wanting to sleep with me is a hell of a distraction from how scared I really am... Don't get me wrong, I think what happened to us was fate or something and I'm sure there's a reason... but I will never see my sister again, and who knows what happened to me. If I'm dead or even missing in the other world... then she is also in mourning for my passing or worried sick about me. I know you didn't have anyone after... your mother, Suzuki. But my sister was all I really had in life... and I lost her when I came here. So I've really been trying to distract myself from that fact..." This was a common practice for Jin. When life would get tough or unpleasant, he'd disappear into his H games even longer and with more frequency, he'd made a habit of running from or ignoring his problems.

"I... I didn't think about that Jin..." Momonga kicked himself for being so insensitive. It was obvious Jin was acting out in classic escapism... Peroroncino remained silent, Momonga saw he had tears running down his face now.

"Saying that out loud... kind of made it real for me just now... I'm sorry Momonga, I... can we do this later, I want to go check on something," Jin said seeming depressed.

"Oh? Are you gonna be alright Jin, you uh... are crying and..." Momonga said feeling awkward. He'd never once seen him like this. Jin nodded and got up to leave.

"Yeah, I'll go show Shalltear her present I made for her... that should cheer me up," he said laughing with his back to Momonga, he could tell the laugh sounded fake, but decided to just play along.

"As a human?" Momonga asked. Peroroncino nodded.

"While I feel just fine in my bird form... I feel fine as a human too. Plus, I think Shalltear actually likes this form of mine more... I mean she's gonna get LOTS of both, so... guess we'll find out." Jin finished as he walked out the door. Momonga wondered in silence what he could do to find the other members of the guild... should they have been sent here as well but in a different place, or even land. But it seemed a bad time to bring that up with Jin. At least until he came to terms about never seeing his family again. If Bukubukuchagama was here somewhere, Suzuki Satoru would stop at nothing to find her, or any of the others that might be here... he needed a way to get their attention, no matter the distance or cost...

Outside the door Peroroncino pushing down the sadness that had just surfaced. He had to put on a brave front for Shalltear! He knew she was looking forward to this as well.

"Yo Demi-boy, you got that room ready that I asked you to make?" Peroroncino asked as he cast [MESSAGE] to Demiurge.

"Hello Lord Peroroncino! Yes, I have just completed it as you have asked, but I must know... what enemy have you discovered that will require to be tortured in this room?" Demiurge asked concerned. Peroroncino scratched his head.

"What are you talking about? That room I asked you to make for me is for Shalltear, and it's to fulfill her various fetishes," he explained. There was a long pause. Peroroncino took this time to teleport to the room Demiurge and he was talking about. It was filled with various devices, some traditional, other... not so much.

"But some of those things... are you sure it's just for Shalltear or did I miss understand your wishes? Many of those things could be fatal or extremely painful to a vampire..." Demiurge asked concerned still. But Peroroncino was looking over the room, and Demiurge had nailed it perfectly... he even had the nails he had asked for!

"What do you mean Demiurge? It's exactly what I asked for, she'll love it!" The was another pause.

"As you wish, call on me again if you need anything," Demiurge finally said. Peroroncino looked around the room. The walls and the floor were a deep red, made to match the color of fresh blood. From the ceiling hung many chains and shackles, all made of silver. One wall was made of brick and had silver wrist and ankle manacles built into it. Next to the wall was a table, on it lay many tools of destruction and pleasure, many made of silver.

In the center of the room were a few devices. A simple table with straps attached to it. Next to it was a very weird looking machine like device that had a pumping mechanism and tubes and buckets next to it. There was another large structure with straps but it was tilted at a 75-degree angle and looked like a giant X. Finally, something he knew she'd want to try first...

"Yeah, she'll love this... her vampire brides probably won't however..." He remarked to himself. Now all was left to do but call Shalltear down here and show her the playroom he made for her and her vampire brides. As Shalltear liked to be on both sides of the whip... literally.

But as he was picturing Shalltear whipping her brides a [MESSAGE] broke his fantasy, it was Sebas.

"I am sorry to bother you Lord Peroroncino, but I have someone who desperately wants to be interviewed by you," Sebas said. Peroroncino was intrigued, but at the same time... well, no matter he'd grant this audience with this unknown person. Peroroncino teleported to his office and took a seat, makign sure his cheeks were dry and his eye's not red.

"Very well Sebas, send them in, I am in my office already," Peroroncino said. Peroroncino wondered who was coming but he knew better to get his wishes up, Gargantuan was probably about to come smashing through the door somehow. But who walked through the door was not a giant golem, it was a short birdman.

"Oh! Eclaire! What do you wish to see me about?" Peroroncino could take a guess as to what was coming. The short penguin with long blonde eyelashes waddled over and jumped up on the couch.

"It is simple! I overheard from Shizu that you were interviewing people... and yet you seemed to forgotten to interview me for whatever job that you are looking to have filled... and I can only assume it's to be your second position in Nazarick, yes?" the penguin said with a devious look. Peroroncino was perplexed.

"Um, no... why would I want that? " Peroroncino asked his fellow birdman.

"Well, it's simple Lord Peroroncino, because I seek to strike an alliance with you!" Peroroncino sat back trying to hide his smile. This was gonna be good he thought.

"Oh? And who would this alliance be against?" he asked smiling. Eclaire twirled his eyebrow and stroked his beard knowingly.

"We topple Lord Momonga! And we place you in his stead! Then you place me as your "number two"! Eclaire explained. Peroroncino laughed a bit, this guys settings were the best, even if others found him to be annoying.

"But once you are my "number two" wouldn't you just then try to overthrow me by making yet another alliance to place yourself in the "number one" position in Nazarick?" Peroroncino asked innocently, but the look of shock, fear, and dread took over the face of Eclaire. Sweat began to form on his brow and speech seemed hard.

"HOW... how did you suss out my master plan so quickly?" He was shaking like he was freezing but he was sweating profusely. He was on the verge of mental shock. Peroroncino crossed his fingers and placed his chin on them.

"Because, Eclair Eclaire Eclair... I am the most brilliant mind in all of Nazarick! I just pretend to be a fool to make my enemies reveal themselves, AS YOU NOW HAVE!" Peroroncino jumped up trying not to laugh and pointing dramatically at the shaking Penguin. Eclair threw himself down on the floor in a full prostrating bow and cried out.

"Please! Lord Peroroncino! I... I was a fool to think I could outwit you! Your brilliance has untangled my devious web of deceit and betrayal! I beg of you, show me mercy for I did not know my place! But I have learned it yes? And... and I will devote myself every day to making the great tomb of Nazarick as spotless and clean in your glorious honor, until the day you see fit to take the number one place... that you so deserve!" The penguin cried out as tears ran down his face. Peroroncino was on the verge of bursting out laughing, but he had to keep this up... it was simply too much fun to mess around with Eclaire.

"Hmmm, well I see you have learned your lesson then Eclaire... I will forgive you this time! But only if you clean harder than before!" Peroroncino demanded pointing down to the smaller birdman. Eclair began to bow repeatedly.

"Yes! Lord Peroroncino! And I will tell the others of your grand intellect that is only prevailed by your generous mercy!" He said, continuing to bow over and over. Peroroncino sat back stroking his chin, pretending to think loudly and dramatically.

"Okay, then I as your first order as my personal assassin butler... I order to you kill the mold that's growing in the dungeons!" Eclair jumped to his feet, a killer glean appeared in his eyes.

"Yes! my Lord Peroroncino! I shall show it no mercy!" He cried as he ran out the door with renewed vigor. As soon as Eclair left the room and shut the door an evil smile snuck to the corner of Eclairs mouth/beak.

"...fool!" Eclair muttered to himself as he rubbed his hands together. Then he made his way to the dungeon as commanded.

Peroroncino laughed to himself... that had been all too fun! And his spirits were in better shape as well! But now... it was finally time to show Shalltear her present. He got up and cast [MESSAGE].

"Hey slut, whatcha up to?" He asked Shalltear, he swore he could have heard her shriek in joy.

"Nothing Lord Peroroncino, I was about to have my vampire Bride assist me with bathing myself to be clean for you!" She said in an excited voice. he shook his head, though he did not need to.

"No, stop, I want you filthy! It's uh... why I made you stand in that field all night..." he lied. But the [MESSAGE] was suddenly cut off. What had happened? He tried to cast [MESSAGE] to her again but it would not connect, then he received one from someone else, one of Shalltear's vampire brides.

"I am sorry Lord Peroroncino, but Mistress Shalltear seems to have fainted..." She informed him. He chuckled to himself.

"Just have her meet me in the dungeon when she wakes up, make sure you and the rest of her bride come as well" He commented, they informed him she was already coming around and would tell her what he had said. He teleported back to the dungeon room, shortly there was knock at the door and Shalltear came in with three of her favorite brides. Her eyes went wide as soon as she saw the room and what it contained, he could already smell her excitement welling up. He walked past her and slammed the door as loud as he could in a dramatic fashion. Shalltear had many perverse fetishes... and this room was tailor-made to help cater to each and everyone...

Momonga wondered just what his friend had in plan for Shalltear, but really didn't want to know. As soon as he stepped out of the room Albedo was waiting for him.

"Lord Momonga! She said with a bow. He wove his hand.

"You needn't bow to me every time you see me Albedo." He told her, she looked up at him with love in her eyes.

"Lord Peroroncino told me the same thing, but I bow because I wish to my Lord." She said smiling up at him.

"Hmm, I see... well then, it's fine, just know you don't need my permission to raise from your bow then," He said smiling on the inside. She stood up.

"As you wish my Lord. Lord Momonga, may I accompany you?" Albedo asked. Momonga nodded.

"Of course Albedo, I was just going to check in on Demiurge, I wanted to ask him about this "E-Rantel". If it's a trade town. It could come in handy if we seek to branch out, I'd like to give him my ideas regarding checking out the town." Momonga told her.

"Oh my! You were already thinking about that place? We've yet to even really understand our situation here and you are thinking that far ahead? I am amazed Lord Momonga you would have such insight!" She looked to be serious, not trying to suck up to him.

"By the way Albedo. I uh, have to ask, why are you not with Peroroncino? Uh, I think he will be interviewing more women today." He said, but she smiled and shook her head.

"Forgive me for being so blunt, but if given the choice I would choose to remain by your side Lord Momonga, for it was you that stayed by our sides the whole time. While we are all grateful for the return of Lord Peroroncino, none of us forgot that you never left us in the first place and stayed by our side the whole time!" She said smiling up at him as they casually walked down the hallway.

"I see, well I do enjoy your company," He said and they continued their walk together as her wings began to flutter up and down behind her. What Jin had told him was coming back to him, but he just didn't see things the way his carefree friend did. How could he possibly take advantage of her when it was literally impossible for her to say no? It simply didn't sound right to him.

"Albedo... if I asked... not ordered, but simply asked you to... refuse the sexual advances of Peroroncino, would you listen to me then?" He asked out of curiosity, more than anything. She took no time in answering.

"I would hold any order... or request... that you made, to be more worthy of following." She said honestly. So even though she was made to love us both, it isn't equal? I guess that makes sense he thought to himself, he was the one that had altered her settings and not Pero, maybe that had something to do with that as well? He wondered.

"Then do you speak for everyone when you say you remember I stayed here the whole while?" he was surprised that they had memories from when they were still just NPCs in a game.

"I cannot speak for every single being of Nazarick, but as far as the floor guardians go, we are loyal to Nazarick, and you have done the most work in Nazarick, Lord Peroroncino wasn't even one of the founding members as you were, not to mention you elected to be above them all... I think you will find our loyalties would be with you if you two ever were to ask us to pick a side." Albedo calmly said. While they thought of fighting Peroroncino was unsettling, it was a comfort to know that his years of dedication actually were acknowledged by the NPCs now!

"Well, rest assured we would never put either of you in that kind of position, do worry not," Momonga said, reassuring her. He noticed her face was blushing a bit more than it was earlier.

It wasn't long until they came to the area where Demiurge had been spending his recent time, looking through the viewing mirror. When he saw Momonga he stood up, put an arm over his chest and bowed.

"Hello, Demiurge find anything interesting on that thing?" Demiurge nodded. As he motioned toward the mirror.

"Indeed, as you asked I've been studying this E-Rantel, it seems to be a staging area for humans to go out and fight undead on a huge plain where they seem to naturally spawn," Demiurge said showing him the busy streets. Momonga peered at the people walking around. The guards seemed normal, nobody was wearing anything even close to impressive.

"The ones with the necklaces of different metals are the ones called "adventurers" that Lord Peroroncino mentioned. They seem to get paid for their services in keeping the undead at bay. Mononga nodded, this place no doubt would play a big role in any future relations with the outside world, he actually wanted to get a foothold there as soon as possible, but without drawing attention to themselves.

"What are the chances that someone might discover the location of Nazarick, by accident I wonder?" Momonga pondered out loud. Demiurge seemed to think he was aking a question.

"I believe they are incredibly low from what I can see there is no reason for anyone to come out to where we are. I have not seen anyone cast [FLY] either, even ones that look like casters... I find this very odd." demiurge told his Lord.

"Could it be the city has rules against using magic in it's borders?" Albedo asked. Demiurge nodded.

"That could be possible, yet I've noticed something else... You see this building here? it's a temple where one can go to get healed bu faith magic... however I've yet to see anyone perform a healing spell above the second tier." he said looking confused.

"So low? Have you seen anyone with a serious injury healed?" Momonga asked, but Demiurge shook his head no.

"I've seen them repeatedly try to heal a man with low spells when a single fourth tier spell should have been fine, instead they used four two-tier healing spells..." he said pointing to an area that the viewing mirror could make out inside through an opening.

"Why is that you think?" Demiurge furrowed his brow,

"I wasn't sure until I watched a few people fighting the undead, but no one has used a spell above second tier... also the undead that spawn are... insanely weak, why a town would pay bounties to kill something so easy leads me to believe that the overall level of this area is so low that I find it hard to believe." Momonga and Albedo looked at him in confusion.

"Explain," Momonga asked. Demiurge pushed up on his glasses before speaking.

"Based on what I have observed, I think that there isn't a single human or undead above the level of 20 in that city or the plan... even monsters I've seen in the forest don't seem like anything that could even be considered interesting, much less dangerous.

"So weak... is that really possible?" Demiurge nodded.

"There may yet be higher leveled threats, but none in our general vicinity." he finished. Momonga thought long and hard about this. It was good that they were safe at this time while they figure out their next several moves.

"I've also noticed a burned village not too far from the villages called Carne and some soldiers in the area, they headed to the destroyed village... I've been searching the area for more information as to what's going on, but it seems likely that the Carne Village might be swept up in whatever is going on if they keep heading in the direction that they are now." Demiurge warned.

"Alright, thank you for your hard work," Momonga said, Demiurge bowed again.

"Of course Lord Momonga!"

"Alright Demiurge, keep at this and learn as much for me as you can, I am also interested in that little village that Peroroncino found, there may be a way to use them for short term experiments... but for now I want to wait and let you observe longer, if you don't mind?" He asked Demiurge who smiled and shook his head to show he was fine with it. After excusing himself Albedo followed Momonga out of the room.

"What were you planning on doing My Lord?" albedo asked. Momomga made his way to his personal room.

"I would like to also meet with this town chief that Peroroncino talked with, while we found out much from him, Peroroncino failed to ask some important questions I would like answered," Momonga said.

"And... I want you to accompany Albedo." She seemed to light up with an inner sun at the mention that he wanted her.

"YES! If... you 'want me' i will do anything you wish my Lord!" She said removing her dress. He frantically wove his hands.

"Uh, n... that..." he said but she quickly equipped a set of black armor and looked at him perplexed. Momonga laughed and nodded. As he searched his inventory for a suitable disguise that would not scare the humans.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FIVE The protection of Carne Village

Shalltear went to work preparing her brides for the torment they would be forced to endure while she and her master finally had sex! She was wearing a very tight leather thong that parted up the middle for "easy access". She wore a bra that supported her flat chest but allowed her to remain mostly topless. She had knee high leather boots and matching leather gloves that ran to her elbows. She was the spitting image of a dominatrix! Finally, she had a leather collar that sat very snug around her neck. The black leather looked amazing against her pale skin.

"Strip and Sit!" Shalltear ordered the bride as she pointed to a thin wooden plank with a wedged cut on the top of it. It was high off the ground but if the bride stood on her tippy toes she could avoid having the wedge grind and rub too hard between the open slits of her crotch. The bride dropped her dress and removed her panties then mounted it carefully trying to sit upon it as lightly as she could letting out a groan of pain as she sat upon it. Then Shalltear attached a chain around the leather collar all the brides wore. like a dog leash, but the chain was 3 feet too short, this caused the Vampire Bride to hunch over, pulling her hard into the wooden plank. Her hands were tied behind her back. The bride was whimpering and trying to stay silent, even though she was suffering.

"You'd better not make any goddamn noise!" Shalltear yelled at the bride as she grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her hard downward toward the wooden beam, the Bride cried out in pain as the wooden wedge was driven hard up her slit. A look of anger crossed Shalltears face.

"What did I just say?" She cried in anger. She stood in front of the bride growling.

"I'll get you later..." She growled then turned to the second bride and pointed at a table. She snapped her fingers and pointed to it.

"Trip and Bend over!" She spat and the vampire bride obeyed, also dropping her dress and removing her underwear. Shalltear pulled the bride's wrists over the other end of the table and strapped them down. This caused the bride to spread her legs as she was strapped to the table by her collar as well. Shalltear calmly walked over to a table that held all sorts of things on it. She picked up a long, smooth and phallic shaped object. A cruel smile crossed her face as she pushed the silver object painfully into the vampire brided open vagina. She screamed out in pain as the foreign object burned her from the inside. But she was not done, she picked up another similar object that was even thicker and forced into the bride's anus, another cry of agony escaped the bride's mouth.

"Did I give you permission to scream?" Shalltear demanded.

"No Mistress Shalltear you did not!" The bride cried as her insides were burned by the purifying silver. Shalltear viciously slapped her across the face causing blood to spatter to the floor.

"Then... SHUT IT!" She commanded, the bride kept her suffering to low whimper as well. satisfied Shalltear smiled with a smug smile.

"Better!" Shalltear said as she turned her attention to the third bride. The bride let out a squeak of fear when she realized what she was in store for. Shalltear took a strap that was hanging from the ceiling and strapped it tightly around the vampire's neck and bound her hands behind her back. She then pulled on a crank that yanked the bride off the floor by her neck, but with enough support to keep the neck from breaking, however, she gasped for air and made choking noises. Satisfied she was in a state where she could just barely breath. This bride hung from the ceiling her feet kicking back and forth trying to find a footing that they could not.

"Soil yourself and I'll let you down a bit!" Shalltear sneered, tears of humiliation ran down the choking vampire's face as she relieved herself as ordered. Shalltear took the urine soaked underwear off the bride and walked over tot he first one that had displeased her. Shalltear did as promised and lowered the bride so she could stand on her tippy toes.

"This should keep you silent!" She sneered as she gagged the first bride with the filthy piece of silk. Shalltear then turned to a wide-eyed Peroroncino. She tilted her head to the side.

"What?" she asked her Lord confused.

"Um... I know you're into some rough stuff, but you might want to take it easy on them... just a little?" When Peroroncino had programmed this into her it was just flavor text, seeing women in pain like this wasn't arousing to him.

"Oh, this? This is nothign! You bitches like this treatment right?" Shalltear asked over her shoulder. He could see her wetness between her legs already starting. This was just foreplay to her.

"Yes, Mistress Shalltear!" the one on the wooden horse cried out, there was some pleasure in her voice, maybe they really did enjoy this rough treatment? He thought.

"We...love...it!" The one dangling from the ceiling said between gasps of breath. the one that was gagged tried to answer but could not. Shalltear turned to Peroroncino with a "well?" look. He shook his head... at least as vampires they would heal quickly from this treatment he told himself. then a wicked smile crossed her face as she pounced onto Jin, causing him to fall to his back in surprise. He was being straddled by Shalltear before he knew what happening. her eyes went wide like two red orbs as she reached down between his legs and pulled out his hard member. He let out a loud gasp as her cold hand wrapped it's fingers around his shaft and squeezed roughly.

"Shal...Shalltear..." was all he could think to as she guided his hard cock into her wet slit and sat down, driving him hard into her. Her eyes lit up as she felt her master run his course through her body.

"KYAAA!" She screamed out as she made him thrust into her. He felt his member break her virginity. She cried out even louder. He instinctively grabbed her hips and thrust his hips up into her, pushing his dick hard against her womb. Her tongue flopped out of her salivating mouth as she screamed in more pleasure as she rode him harder.

"LORD Peroroncino!" She cried out in pleasure as she began grinding her hips harder and harder into him forcing his dick further and deeper into her. He could feel her tight virgin muscles grasping every inch of him inside of her. His tip pressing aginst the limit of her small body over and over, he thought he might break through into her actual womb as she was rubbing him so deep into her. He threw his head back as a rush of pleasure overtook him and he suddenly was releasing himself into Shalltear's body. Her eyes opened up in shock at how soon he'd climaxed, She shivered as she felt his warmth fill her up.

"Oohhhhh!" he cried out as he finished pouring himself into her. Then he realized how fast he'd been and he blushed. her face was beet red just like his but hers was not from embarrassment.

"Lord Pero? Have you finished already?" She asked blinking as she felt him soften inside of her. He was breathing heavily and covered in sweat, he finally had lost his virginity... but as such he was not practiced in the are of love making. He looked embarrassed as he saw her beautiful face smile cutely at him.

"Um, sorry Shalltear... this was my first time after all..." He said as he began to catch his breath, then she smiled.

"I had no idea! Oh Lord Pero, thank you for giving me this honor!" She cried pushing her mouth to his and letting her soft wet tongue enter his mouth. They kissed passionately until she withdrew him from her, much of his seed started pouring out of her body. She giggled as she saw how much had come out.

"Lord Peroroncino!...You gave me so much of your love!" She said tasting some of it and laying on her back next to him.

"But... you didn't climax..." He said feeling useless. She just smiled at him.

"It's okay my Lord, I will teach you how to last longer with practice! We have every night to get you better after all!" She said smiling and kissing him again. They laid there a while in each other's arms, listening to the moans and whimpers of Shalltears suffering brides.

"Well... um, I better go check on Momonga... he said he wanted to check out that village, I should probably go with him..." He told her. She put on a pouty face but nodded that she understood.

"Go ahead My Lord, I shall finish myself off with these useless sluts here!" She said gesturing to the brides. Jin decided to leave before she got started on them, afraid of what he might witness...

"How would you like to prepare to go to this village, my Lord?" Albedo asked. Donning her black armor for the first time. Momonga thought for a bit. As he pulled out a strange mask and gauntlet from his personal item space and put hem on, then closed his robes to give the illusion of a human with his face covered. he presented himself to Albedo.

"So? What do you think?" Albedo frowned.

"While you do indeed pass as human my Lord, would it not be easier to make you a human using Peroroncino's [POLYMORPH] spell?" She asked. She would not say this, but she didn't like him covering his gorgeous form up for the sake of humans.

"Just Peroroncino? not "Lord" Peroroncino?" Momonga asked, surprised. Albedo smiled as she gave her black halberd a few test swings.

"He demanded that I not refer to him as 'Lord' any longer as he does not want to seen as a ruler, just another member of Nazarick," She answered. Momonga nodded, which was in line what he said about not wanting to be the leader of Nazarick.

"And I would, but he's off messing around again with Shalltear, so I'd have to wait till they are done..." Albedo frowned.

"Done with what?" A voice asked from behind him and a human looking Peroroncino. Or just Jin as Momonga thought of him when he was in his human form walked into the room they were in. Momonga seemed to be surprised to see him.

"What are you doing back here so quickly?" Momonga asked. Jin laughed in embarrassment but trying to cover it.

"Oh, the Shalltear thing? That was for her and her brides, I'm not into all the S&M stuff," Jin explained. Albedo sneered at this remark but her helmet kept it hidden.

"Anyway, I thought you might have some work to do... and I promised I'd take things seriously... so this is me... taking things seriously and trying to help out!" He said laughing. But Momonga was very glad to have him along, it would help with their story as the villagers knew him already. Jin looked at Momonga and frowned.

"You're going like THAT?" jin asked. Momonga nodded. Then Albedo spoke up.

"Lord Momonga will need you to make him human for this trip." Albedo said sweetly. Momonga raised his hands up.

"Wait, is that such a good idea?" Momonga asked and Jin stopped.

"Why?"

"We don't know how powerful threats are in this world yet, and if you were to make me human I'd lose all my Overlord passives, including [THE GOAL OF LIFE IS DEATH]." Momonga explained. But Jin laughed and cast [POLYMORPH] onto Momonga. After a second or two, his form changed, and he was flesh and blood once again he was still wearing his mask so Albedo could not see his human form.

"It's just [POLYNORPH] just undo the spell if you want, it's considered a buff," Jin said to Momonga.

"Oh um, I guess that's okay then," he said not entirely sure how magic like that worked. But it did and he was breathing as a human would.

"If you'd like I could wait while you let Albedo help you test your new body," Jin said snickering. He was joking as he knew his friend far too well, but Albedo, however, fell to one knee in front of Jin.

"Lord Peroroncino! I thank you for your wisdom, it would be an honor to be the first one to touch his majesty's former true self!" Jin stifled a laugh but looked at Suzuki, who no longer had the "help" of his emotions getting repressed. Momonga as Suzuki Satoru was staring at her, unsure how to react.

"Um... this isn't going to work..." Suzuki Satoru said then undoing his form, and returning to his Overlord body. Jin seemed disappointed by this.

"Too many... distractions in that form..." Momonga stated. Albedo's head dropped a little in sadness. Jin just shook his head.

"Have it your way, so when are we going?" Jin asked.

"Well, I was planning on leaving right away, I wanted to find out more questions from them," Momonga said and Jin stood behind him.

"Let's see if [GATE] works the way we know it to..." Momonga said as he reached out and cast the spell. Soon a black portal opened, just as it should. They exchanged glances and walked through. As they exited the black doorway they were suddenly outside. And at the same tree and bushes that Shalltear had stood vigil by all night long.

"So we follow your lead then?" Albedo asked, Momonga nodded and walked toward the village. The strange trio gathered a lot of attention, but when they saw the familiar sight of Jin they relaxed,

"I got this part..." Jin said as he wove to them.

"You're back? We thought you'd left for your store in E-Rantel?" The village chief said with a smile.

"Well, I never did get those herbs I needed... but on the way back I ran into this caster I work for and I mentioned your village and how nice you were, and he wanted to pay you a visit," Jin explained but they looked at the caster and knight with a wary glance.

"The one in armor is just a guard for us, don't worry about her, and he's a good person as well, we just want to help you guys for being so accommodating last night." But they did not seem to buy his story. Then Momonga spoke up.

"But I do not offer my grand services for free! I expect to make a nice profit from this." Momonga said. Jin frowned at this, the people were not going to... but they all suddenly relaxed. Jin was surprised by how well Momonga had read these people he just met, and asking for money made their worries lessen as his goal was evident to them now. The chief thought for a second.

"Would you like to come to my house so we can discuss this business in a more professional manner?" Momonga and Jin agreed that it would be fine and were lead to the house and table where he'd sat earlier to eat breakfast. Sadly he did not see Enri or Nemu around.

"Where are your daughters?" Jin asked with a bit of disappointment in his voice. The village chief just sat back.

"Doing work in the field, or other various chores, now what kind of services do you claim to be offering?" He said, cutting right to business. Momonga folded his fingers and thought for a second.

"Probably the best, and more expensive, magic I have will suit your village's needs" Momonga said. But the villager did not seem to buy it.

"I'm sure you think we are getting attacked by monsters all the time, being so close to Tob forest, but there is a beast on our side of the forest that keeps the territory clear, so we don't suffer many monster attacks, least none we can't handle ourselves," he said with some pride in his voice. His wife, however, looked less than impressed with his statement.

"Hear his offer before you turn it down, Dear!" She emplored her husband. He nodded to her and motioned to Momonga to keep going.

"I can offer you a guardian, one that would never sleep nor need any food or water, and the protection I offer would be used against any human threats as well. We noticed some soldiers attacking and burning a village the other day, not far from here..." The husband and wife looked worriedly at one another. He thought for a second.

"As you know... we are a heavily taxed village... money is hard to come by," He said wistfully.

"Then information! JI Joe here has filled me in on most things of this land... but as I have been cooped up by myself practicing magic for the past 20 years... I am rather ignorant of this place, and the human settlements around..." Momonga said. And they happily answered any and all of his questions, even if they seemed odd, or ones that Jin should have been able to answer. He learned of the Re-EStize Kingdom. and how they would fight the Baharuth empire on the Katze Plain every year, and what a bother it had become to have their young men taken from them when the harvest was upon them. He even filled them in on the currency and how valuable gold was considered.

"So, we've answered your questions... what kind of protection does this buy us?" The man finally asked at the end of their meeting. At this point Enri and Nemu walked it, both looked at the strange man sitting with their parents, but they also saw Jin and smiled at him. He wove back to them and excused himself from the meeting.

"Enri... Nemu! How you two doing today?" He asked bending down to hug Nemu. Enri smiled at him.

"Good, just tired from working all day... um..." She looked at Momonga talking with her father.

"Nothing to worry about, he's just a friend of mine... more like my boss. Who uh, selling magical protection, I thought maybe you guys would need it," Jin said, she let her look linger a bit but thought nothing of it.

"Jin, would you like to accompany my daughters until we're done discussing business?" The chief asked. Jin nodded and the three left the house.

"Are we in danger Mister Ji Joe?" Nemu asked looking worried. Jin patted her head.

"No, we just saw some scary looking guys around so we thought we'd help you, but I'm sure you'll all be fine." Jin's aid but he saw Enri frowning at him.

"Nemu... can you get us some water from the well?" Enri asked. Nemu agreed and ran off. As soon as Nemu was gone Enri became angry and glared at Jin.

"So you wanna tell me the truth why you are here?" Her sudden change in demeanor and attitude caught Jin off guard, he wasn't sure why she was so mad.

"Um..." He wondered what he should say to calm her down, but he didn't know where he's slipped up at.

"You come here, out of the blue... then come back with some weird guy... after you gave a ring to Nemu... I don't know why you gave it to her but I can tell it's magical and incredibly expensive!" She rebuked him, damn! That's where he messed up? Helping Nemu?

"And I'm wondering about something else now..." She said, her face growing red. He looked at her feeling like a child getting yelled at by a grown up.

"That night you stayed here... I had a... really weird dream." That sentence suddenly caught Jin's attention, he'd had a strange dream that night to.

"A dream? He asked growing confused. Her face was red now, but it wasn't anger... she was embarrassed, or blushing?

"It was a very... vivid dream. I remember it well and the more I think about it... the more I think you might be up to something funny!" She growled. He decided honestly... to a degree was best here.

"Was the dream of... me... and did I touch you down there, with my hand?" he asked pointing to her lower waist. The look of shock on her face turned to fear as her suspicion was realized and she took a step back from him and put her arms over her like she was withdrawing. But he put his hands up.

"This may sound weird... but I had the same dream... and it also was very... um... vivid." Enri got a sense that he was telling the truth. But she couldn't accept a weird excuse like that.

"But... it WAS just a dream right?" he asked but she turned away.

"Our bed was soaking wet in the morning, luckily I woke up early and changed it... I thought maybe it was pee, because of how much there was... but it did not smell that way... and in my dream..." She said her face turning red, but she tried to maintain her anger at Jin. He was absolutely confused... how had... wait, the part with Nemu...

"And did the dream end with Nemu waking up? With like... weird eyes?" He asked. But the look on her face was not that of recognition. He recounted his dream to her, and it was the exact same in her dream. (all but the part where he used magic on the family, she had not dreamt that part) Until the end where he'd woken up.

"I see..." she said looking embarrassed. Jin was curious.

"Um... why? What happened after I made you climax in your dream?" She went on to explain how in her dream he'd gone "all the way" and even possibly impregnated her. His eyes went wide. That last part was much further than he'd ever go! A bit of touchy-feely was one thing... but to do THAT... even he was not that kind of degenerate!

"Well then, is it possible we just had similar dreams then? After all, yours was so much longer and... scary... he couldn't imagine how it must be like to get raped in your dream. But she didn't seem angry anymore.

"As far as dreams went... it uh... wasn't the worse I had... but..." Jin looked at her in shock.

"Wait... you didn't..." He stayed and she looked away in shame.

"I must be a terrible person... to actually enjoy a dream like that..." Now Jin wasn't sure where to go from here... she basically just told him she had a wet dream of him, and enjoyed it... if not for the weird similarity of their dreams he'd think nothing of this. There was defiantly an awkward silence between them as this went a different way than either had thought it would.

"Well... so long as you believe that it was just a weird dream... I mean I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the dream as well... but... oh and the ring is magical that I gave Nemu, but it was to help protect her..." he said and Enri seemed to jump with surprise. Enri nodded.

"She showed me what it could do... I believe you..." she said now feeling stupid about talking about this kind of stuff with a man she barely knew. Luckily Nemu came running back with the bucket of water. They took a drink and went back into the house trying to put the weird conversation behind them. They were finishing up their business it seemed. When Momonga heard Demiurges voice in his head.

"My Lord Momonga... it seems those soldiers you asked me to keep an eye on are headed for the town you are in now. I do believe they mean it harm as well..." Momonga mentally thanked him for his diligent work and turned to the father.'

"It would seem our fears are coming true... those soldiers in the area, are coming this way... uh, my magic is telling me..." Momonga said. The look of worry on the two faces suddenly turned to look at Momonga.

"Well, as you have told me all I know, allow me to deal with these soldiers for you," Momonga said and looking at Jin and Albedo. This was the first test, they would find out how strong the average fighter in this word was. Momonga, Albedo, and Jin left the village to cut off the approaching soldiers before they could get in range of Carne.

"Ji Joe! You're not going to fight are you?" Enri asked. He turned to face her.

"Um, well I can help him fight a bit with my magic," Jin said doing the "my thumb is coming off" hand trick again. This broke the tension and even made Nemu laugh.

"Just promise me a kiss if I come back! I'd fight the hardest knowing that was waiting for me," Jin said jokingly as they turned to leave.

"OKAY!" A voice called out, but it was Nemu! Momonga laughed at Jin's bad attempt at getting Enri. But Jin turned and pointed at Nemu.

"Imma hold you to that!" He said smiling and waving bye to the villagers.

"You know... Touch-Me would love what we're doing right now..." Jin said and Momonga nodded.

"I was just thinking about the time I first met him..." Momonga said. Jin laughed.

"It's only common sense to help those in need!" Yeah, he loved that line." They set up camp waiting for the approaching knights on horseback.

"Demiurge said they'd be here in about half a days time," Momonga said looking at the direction they were coming from.

"Alright then... let's prepare a welcome party for them," Jin said looking at Albedo. He was feeling very nervous, fighting was never something he enjoyed doing, videogames not included of course.

A day passed and before long the dust of many horses came into view.

"Jin, wake up, we got company!" Momonga said kicking his friend awake.

"Alright, I'm awake..." So, want me to start picking them off from here? I could start doing damage now and weaken them by the time we fight..." Jin suggested as he stood and stretched a bit, but Momonga shook his head.

"If those soldiers are all level 100... we will be destroyed even if you started the fight at range, I have a better way to test their strength," Momonga said as he pulled The Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown from his inventory. Jin and Albedo looked in amazement.

"Wow, you're actually gonna use that finally?" Momonga shrugged.

"We have no idea how powerful our enemies are, and with this, we can beat a hasty retreat if things start to go south." he exclaimed. Soon many soldiers on horseback came into view, they were wearing blue and silver armor, and defiantly riding in attack formation.

"So they really mean to attack the village? Why are they doing this?" Momonga just shrugged as he cast [INVISABILITY] on all three of them with the staff. When the soldier got close Momonga cast [MASS HOLD SPICIES]. As soon as he did his spell was broken and they saw a weird caster appear from nowhere. However, the spell he cast worked and almost every soldier was stricken with magic that would not let them move. As the humans fell from their mounts, unable to maintain balance, many of them died on impact as their heads his the ground at a full gallop.

Momonga saw this and was shocked... was their Health pools so small that simply falling froma mount could be fatal? that would place them around... level 5 or 10 at the very best, was that right? The ones that were out of range for Momonga's spell found a volley of exploding arrows fired at them from thin air. the series of explosions engulfed half the group and reduced them to ashes. Jin was now visible, but the look of shock on his face was that of amazement.

"Um... Momonga? These guys are..." Jin started in a happy tone.

"...really weak..." Momonga said in disbelief. As he walked over to one of the bodies and picked it up.

"Let's take the important one's captive... we'll use the rest for experiments," Momonga ordered as Albedo went from paralyzed soldier to the next, cutting them down with a single hit. She left only a few that were wearing the best armor or dressed slightly different. Momonga opened up a [GATE] portal.

"Albedo, please escort these men to the dungeons for interrogation." Momonga coldly ordered, she picked up the men over her should and easily carried them off to Nazarick. Jin laughed out loud.

"We must be in the beginner area for sure if that's what "threats" look like." Jin laughed but Momonga was ignoring him and casting a spell in one of the corpses. A black ooze appeared and consumed the soldier's body, then there in it's place was large Black armored undead Knight, a Death Knight to be precise.

"Why are you using that thing?" jin asked.

"Just more testing... I could use that spell in YGGDRASIL without a corpse, I was wondering if it would be stronger if i used a body, but it seems to be just the same... pity." Momonga said. The warrior stood there awaiting orders. however the death knight did not vanish after it's time was up, instead, it remained.

"Interesting, it's not vanishing..." Momonga remarked but Jin was bored and going back to the town to get his kiss from Nemu!

"We're back!" Jin announced to the town. At the sound of his voice shutters and doors creaked opened and people taking peek outside could be seen. Jin wove to them that it was Okay and they slowly started to come out, one by one. By the time everyone had left their homes, Momonga and his knight returned. A man was running after them, apparently, he'd seen the whole battle take place, he was screaming how amazing they were and what had happened. the chief walked up to Momonga and his death knight, eyeing the evil thing with worry.

"Fear not, this thing is under my control, it will listen to me without fail, and it is now your new protector. Everyone looked up at the unmoving knight with awe.

"Wave hi!" Momonga ordered. the Death Knight did a bow and wove 'hello' to the scared people. Seeing the thing was just a giant puppet on strings they relaxed a bit, but still kept their distance from the strange group. All but Nemu and Enri who ran up to Jin. Nemu was laughing with her arms outstretched to Jin. He swooped her off her feet and held her in his arms. She laughed and went to kiss him, but Jin moved his face to the side, forcing her to kiss his cheek. he set her down laughing, Nemu had a "pouty face" on.

"I wanted to give Mister Jin a real kiss!" She whined but Jin patted her head lightly.

"Maybe when you're as old as your sister there, Nemu!" He said although he prayed to every god he knew that Nemu would remain as flat as she is was now by that time. She kept pouting but was just happy they were safe.

"Can we get married then?" Nemu asked with a cute face. Jin laughed.

"I'm sure you'll find a boy you like one of these days," he said messing up her hair as she giggled.

"So then you really are all okay?" Enri asked Jin, as Momonga was busy talking to her father and mother. Jin nodded to her giving her a thumbs up. She looked like she wanted to say more but didn't so Jin turned to Momonga.

"Well? We got what you came for and sold one of your undead knights... what now boss?" Jin asked. Momonga had just finished explaining that the Death Knight would obey everyone in town if they ordered it to. But Momonga got another [MESSAGE] from Demiurge.

"Lord Momonga, congratulations on a stunning victory, I saw it from here!" Demiurge praised his lord.

"However, there seem to be more humans gathering around to surround the village you are in they don't look to be knights, probably magic casters. Furthermore, there is a group of less than fifty or so different looking soldiers closing in on your location as well." Demiurge informed his Lord. Momonga turned to Pero.

"Looks like more trouble is on the way here... what's with this town?" Momonga asked but Jin shrugged and asked for the report.

"Alright, well looks they won't be here for a little while still, wanna plan another ambush?" Jin asked Momonga.

"No, let's see how my Death Knight does against these other soldiers, these ones could be the real threat, maybe the group we wiped up was just rookies or something like that. Demiurge did note that their leader looked much more impressive than any other humans we've seen." He whispered to his friend.

"What about the casters that are trying to surround the village?" Jin whispered back.

"We should deal with them... I assume these casters will be tougher than the knights... let's try and hit them hard if they are hostile." Momonga said to Pero.

"Okay, you go have a chat with these casters, I'll hang back, the second I see anything funny, I'll open fire," he said, but Enri was right behind him and heard their talk.

"There's more? And they are casters?" Enri looked scared and she took Nemu in her arms. The other villagers heard this and began to voice concerns, but Momonga spoke up.

"Do not worry, I will deal with the threat to the south, The Death Kight I've sold you will engage the riders coming here, fear not, you're village is under our protection!" Momonga said. the looks on the faces of the villagers spoke volumes. None of them had expected a windfall to come to save them like this! It was like a badly written story.

Pero grew very serious.

"Hey, Momonga... I really wanna protect this village." Pero said silently. Momonga thought it was odd that he needed to say that, but the look in his eyes was one he'd never really seen before in Jin... courage.

"Yeah I know, so do I... this will be a good test of the enemy as well... so just play it safe!" And the two left to meet this new enemy. Momonga walked out into the field plain as day. He didn't know where but Pero had informed him they were here and invisible.

"won't you come out to greet me? Hiding like cowards might suit you, but I find it rude!" Momonga openly said to the air. At his taunting, several men wearing cloth armor that was enchanted appeared one after another. There were at least twenty of them, all casters. Momonga grew nervous, but a man with black eyes and a scar running down his face spoke, he as the only one not wearing a mask. Momonga cast an anti divination spell, it would do him no good if someone was watching it, he added an attack spell to it, just for good measure, probably not enough to kill anyone. (it was)

"You do not seem to be our prey... why would you come out to challenge us for no reason?" The man asked. Momonga saw a mark appear above the man's head, it was a skill of Pero, it was to let Momonga know he had the man in his sights. This made Momonga feel a little better, but the rest of the casters began casting and several armored angel mobs from YGGDRASIL appeared! He recognized them, Pero's voice appeared in his head.

"What the hell are those things? Are they joking with you?" the voice asked.

"Leave now caster and we shall ignore your insults," the leader said with a haughty look on his face. Momonga ignored his bold claim. he saw the level of angels summoned and scoffed, they were not taking him seriously if this is what they choose to summon.

"No... they are acting like these things should scare me..." Momonga said in disbelief.

"Gone silent at the sight of our angels? I don't bl..."

"SILENCE!" Momonga cut him off with a thunderous voice. The man balked and looked surprised.

"This village is currently under my protection, I would give you the option of running but I'm afraid I have use of you all," Momonga chuckled evilly.

"Enough, everyone, kill that caster and bring me his robe and gear!" the leader ordered. At this eight angels rushed Momonga and all ran their blazing yellow swords through his chest.

"Fool, such is the folly of those..." But something was off, the caster was standing and the angels were stabbing him over and over.

"You okay Suzuki? I can see you getting attacked, give me the word!" Peroroncino said, but Momonga's voice was calm.

"Do not worry Jin, I can't even be hurt by these things, we need them to get serious, don't attack just yet." Momonga said chuckling at how weak the angles were.

[NEGATIVE BURST] Momonga cast an area of effect spell and destroyed the angels easily.

"W... what was that?" The leader looked around in shock, none of his subordinates could answer him, they had not seen anything like this before either!

"Attacking before we can even give proper introductions? You people are rude." Momonga said in the same dark and calm voice as before. Acting as if nothing had really happened.

"It is nice to meet you all, my name is Momonga, you may call me your master from here on out," Momonga said and pointed to the rest of the ten angels that were stying back to guard the casters. Suddenly ten yellow streaks appeared shooting their heads off in a single blast, they all vanished, however, none of them had seen the arrows, all they saw was Momonga point to the angels then they vanished!

"How... Sir Nigun! Call out your..." One of the casters was saying but the leader Nigun was already doing so... and summon a different angle, Principality Observation. The look on his face seemed to be of one who thought this summons was special.

"NOW!" he commanded. And the caster unit again summoned many angels, who were now stronger with the presence of the Principality Observation.

"Now you understand, even if you have some protection form our angels, with..." he was in the middle of gloating when several more streaks flew through the air and destroyed all the angels summon again. This time full panic broke out.

"Sir... this is not someone we can defeat! We... we have to run!" But Nigun backhanded the man who suggested fleeing.

"Idiot! He just has the ability to un-summon our angels somehow! He probably specializes in anti-summon magic!" Nigun said trying to bolster his own resolve alongside his men, but it seemed to work.

"T...that's right! He might even just be born with some kind of ability to do that... no wonder he thought he could stand against us!" One of the men cheered and rose his hands, beginning to channel magic.

"I got this Jin" Momonga calmly stated and walked closer. Suddenly a barrage of tier three spells crashed into Momonga. He seemed to hear the leader Nigun laughing and taunting him, this was getting old he thought. There was a spell he wanted to try... Momonga walked toward them, this action made noises of panic rise up from the enemy.

"Keep firing!" Was the only order given to quelch the concerns of his men. But Momonga simply walked up to them, none of them dared to stop using their magic to try and flee. Deep down they all knew they were dead.

"[AURA OF DESPAIR]" Momonga cast a weak spell, yet it's effect was devastating. Within just a second eighteen of the twenty casters, simply dropped dead. the two remaining were Nigun and the man he'd just slapped. That spell was too effective! I didn't think it'd kill them all! Momonga wondered to himself how weak they must be. Suddenly the leader pulled something from his coat. It was a large white shining crystal, Momonga recognized it immediately as an item from YGGDRASIL!

"What do you think of this? This is the highest form of shining angels that not even ancient spirits of legend could hope to fight! withness Now regret acting so high and mighty to one of the six scriptures as you perish!" The leader laughed at the top of his voice as the crystal grew bright and released it's magic.

"DOMINION AUTHORITY!" Nigun yelled as a blazing white light filled the dusk sky.

"You see that Pero?" Momonga asked.

"Yeah, they have YGGDRASIL stuff here too it looks like... careful Suzuki, that thing might be dangerous," Pero warned.

"It will be okay, he just said it was a Dominion Authority... if that's true and this is his trump card..." Momonga muttered.

"Is this really the most powerful spell that you are aware of? You make it sound like this is something I should be impressed with." Momonga said as he casually cast [BLACK HOLE]. In a dark flash, the summon was gone.

"You... you can un-summon even the most powerful of out angels... who...no! WHAT are you?" Momonga shook his head in understanding... this world was indeed just weak... it had nothing to do with the "area" they were in like Pero seemed to think.

"Jin... I think this is the height of this worlds power... they think eight-tier is the highest magic there is!" Momonga said in disbelief. A light was Pero's reply.

"Alright, are we done here then?" Pero asked.

"Yes, let's take these last two prisoners and drain them of everything they know."

"Aw man! I didn't even get to kill anyone!" Jin jokingly complained. Momonga just chuckled as he cast [HOLD PERSON] on Nigun.

"You can kill the subordinate, this one is mine to question in Nazrick," Momonga said casting [GATE] and pushing the paralyzed Nigun through the portal.

"Gonna let Neuronist Painkill deal with him?" Jin asked.

"No, I want to see how effective Kyouhukou can serve as an information gatherer..." Momonga said laughing darkly.

"Jeez, Momonga... this guy piss you off this much?" Jin asked but Momonga just smiled, he had an idea.

"Okay, you want to kill this last one now so we can go wrap this up?" Momonga asked.

"Yeah... um do me a favor, paralyze him and bend him over and pull his pants down for me would you?" Momonga laughed and shook his head, he knew what was coming. he cast [HOLD SPECIES] and bent the man over, disrobing him. The scared and terrified man was now bent over crying.

"Alright, Jin... let her rip!" Momonga said teleporting away.

Jin zoomed in on the man's ass. He could see the "bullseye" from here. And with that, he pulled back on his bow charged up it's elemental power and let loose an attack that could one shot baby dragons. The blazing torrent of power and fire ran right up the man's asshole then exploded, he gave a short cry of pain before he exploded in an explosion so bright even Peroroncino had to squint form the explosion over a mile away.

"HAHA! get fucked!" He cried and jumped up and down in joy. Soon Momonga teleported back to him and the village. Well, that's the casters, how's the Death Knight doing that we sent after the other soldiers?" Pero asked, suddenly something Nigun had said bothered Momonga.

"He said I was not his prey... he was talking about a person... not this village, what if they were after the soldiers our Death knight is attacking?" Momonga asked. Pero shrugged.

"Better call him off then, he's probably made contact with them by now..." he suggested. Momonga decided to not risk it and [TELEPORT] to the Death Knights location.


	5. Pleasure and Conquest

CHAPTER SIX: A night of pleasure and conquest

"How could our enemy possess something like this!" A soldier asked as a huge black-caped figure in armor viciously cut down one of his friends. The man he addressed was well known in the lands of man and his commander. The man with well-cut brown hair and trimmed beard scowled.

"Just try to get behind me, all of you... it will target you if you try and run, so inch behind me slowly!" The commander in silver armor with two bright red stripes across the chest like an X said.

"But Sir Stronoff... having seen that thing fight, do you think you can beat it. The warrior known as Gazef Stronoff clicked his tongue.

"No... If I had that one sword... maybe but as I am now... I'd be looking to buy you, men, time to get out of here!" Gazef said. The man looked away as the giant Death Knight chose another target.

"How could we leave you like that..." the man said but the commander named Gazef Stronoff shook his head.

"When that thing moves to kill Williams... that's when I will attack, the rest of you, run as fast as you can to the village of Carne and pray to whatever you believe you survive this night, that is an order!" he yelled so all his men could hear. The death knight ignored the announcement of the plan and walked menacingly toward the soldier called Williams. It rose it's Flamberge high above it's head and Gazef Stronoff made his move.

"[FLOW ACCELERATION] [PACE OF THE WIND]!" Gazef used a terribly taxing combination, but he knew he was fighting an undead of legend, and it gave him the speed to close the distance. He had the Death Knights back wide open. This would be his only opening as the evil knight made it's move to kill one of his men.

"[SIX FOLD SLASH OF LIGHT]!" He unleashed his signature move at full strength and landing all six slashes. The combo slash attack made the back armor of the Death Knight explode and shatter, but it's form underneath the armor was left unhurt. It swung behind it in a predictable arc. Gazef ducked it and dashed past the knight cutting along it's chest. He'd expected to half the monster with it's armor gone, but it's body was as hard as rock, a normal slash would not hurt this thing. Williams moved in to support his commander but met the hard flat surface of the knight's tower shield, 80% of his bones shattered on impact, his flew away and crumpled like vase knocked to the ground.

"Damnit!" He cursed as he moved to counter the giant monster, but he just barely managed to parry the Flamberge, but he wasn't ready for the immediate follow-up attack it was able to do and it brought the hilt of it's sword across Gazef's back sending him crashing to the ground. He felt his ribs break from the heavy blow and knew that getting up would be too slow to even see the attack that would kill him.

"One hit? I was beaten in a single hit..." He muttered to himself as he looked up at the looming beast of death.

"SIR Stronoff!" His men cried as they charged the monster all at once.

"NO! You guys were supposed to..." He said but could not talk loud enough for anyone to hear him. He just coughed up some blood and tried to get to his feet with this time his men had bought him.

"You Guys... make me proud to be your commander!" Gazef Stronoff screamed as he used his final martial art ability

"[FOCUS BATTLE AURA]!" He used his final attack as he pulled his body at the distracted knight. But the knight had registered this one as a threat and stopped it's mindless charge at the weaker soldier and brought it's shield up to defend it'self.

"Ha! This is the first time I've seen you use that shield as protection!" He called out the beast, but only received a hate-filled stare as an answer. He wondered if his attack would even drop the monster as he dashed at the creature with every last bit of strength he had.

"That's enough." A deep and dark voice said, and with those words, the giant monster stopped its action and froze in place. Gazef looked around for the sudden voice and saw two people. One was a man with a weird mask on and black robes, he looked to be a powerful magic caster, just from looking at him. Behind him was a smaller human with black hair and wearing a simple robe, he had a bow strapped to his back that looked... _what kind of weapon was that? _He wondered

"I see you have met the protection I have sold to this village... but under confusing conditions," the dark robed figure said.

"Wh... who... what..." the dark figure laughed. But the laugh was empty, devoid of life.

"You see... I was aware of some soldiers burning villages in the area, my friend Ji Joe here is friendly with this village so we sought to protect it, which we did, from the first wave of soldiers who were dress nothing like you, to the smaller group of casters that I've killed." Gazef paid close attention to the words he said, if what he said was true then he just killed a large group of The Slane Theocracy casters, just the two of them?

"I see... so you must have assumed we were reinforcements for those men then and sent this... thing after us?" Gazef Stronoff said trying to force a smile under the tremendous amount of pain he was in. The caster and archer both nodded, but suddenly Gazef fell to the ground, his injuries taking him down. the caster walked over to him and offered him a vial of... blood!

"I... I would not drink such..." but he looked at it closer and saw it wasn't blood at all. The dark caster looked to the archer who shrugged and said nothing.

"This will heal you, while I'm afraid it's too late for some of your men..." the caster said. Gazef was in too much pain to argue, he took the weird vial and drank it.

"What?" He suddenly felt better. Not just better, but perfect! He got to his feet in wonder. How could a potion work this fast and well? He'd never heard of that, it's healing was the same as a trip to the holy temple for healing!

"Amazing..." was all he could say, but then frowned as he looked at the dead men. They had died for nothing... a misunderstanding, what a waste.

"Then if it's all right with you I'd like to tend to my injured in the village." The warrior informed them and they offered to help heal them as well with the weird liquid. Later in the village where the men were talking about the fight and what had happened before they were attacked by the Death Knight.

"I don't think healing potions are red here.. or work as well as ours do..." Momonga informed Jin.

"Yeah, kinda seems like everything we do is on another level than anyone here." Momonga nodded. This could be the best case scenario, so long as they could remain under the readar of any enemies. that might have come here with them.

"I'd like to get back to Nazarick as soon as possible to question that Nigun fellow. Jin was about to say something but the chief's voice spoke up first. Momonga talked with Gazef for a bit and shook hands as the warrior decided they would ride through the night to a campsite they had set up the night before. And the two parted ways.

"Will you two be needing a place to rest tonight?" Momonga shook his head.

"I have no problem at night, and I do have things to get to, so we will be leaving." Momonga said.

"You will, can't you stay the night till it's safe?" A girls voice asked. It was Enri and she was looking more at Jin than Momonga. Jin kind of looked at her funny and she smiled with a blush.

"Umm... maybe you go on My Lord... my weak form is exhausted and I'd like to rest here the night... if it pleases you," Jin said bowing to his friend with a smile. Momonga looked at the girl then Jin then the girl again and sighed.

"Do as you please... just _behave_!" He put emphasis on the last worked. Jin laughed a bit guilty like but promised he would. And soon Momonga left to go find out everything his prisoner knew. The Death knight stood in the town square wearing no armor and standing till called upon.

"So you work for such a powerful caster and really don't know magic... and don't do the thumb thing again Ji Joe!" Enri said as she pulled him outside and behind the house. They were alone.

"Yeah, well I'm more like his helper than a student, I'd never be able to do the kinds of things he can," Jin explained, Enri nodded and leaned against the house with an "I see".

"Uh, so don't get mad or anything... but am I picking up on you uh... wanting me to stay another night here?" She looked away and took a couple of seconds to speak.

"Um... it's not like that exactly... see there is another boy I kind of like, but hardly ever get to see..." She said blushing and looking at the ground as she brushed her blonde hair back from her beautiful face. Jin was interested in what she had to say so kept quiet and waited for her to speak.

"Anyway... I was just wondering about that night..." He grew uncomfortable, as 'that night" was a bit of a mystery to him as well.

"Uh, okay what about it exactly?" She stared at him with her eyes focused hard on him.

"I believe you when you say you didn't... do anything. Although I've never had a dream like that... or had woken up to a mess like that either... so... it's weird still..." She seemed like she was waiting for him to say something, but they were at such a weird point at the moment he dared not guess or hope where she was going with this.

"It's all I've been thinking about... every night when I'm alone I remember that night and how you... anyway... it was a feeling I've never... uh experienced... and you said we share the same dream up till that point..." Jin was now figuring out what she wanted to say.

"Enri, do you want me to do that to you, while we're both awake?" He asked softly. Her face turned red. And she looked embarrassed but also was nodding.

"Maybe if... I get it out of my system I will be able to stop thinkign about it... and I can think of the boy I really want to be with and not you." Jin was confused for the moment. Her excuse made sense... if he were playing one of his old H games.

"I..I mean just the thing with your hand! Not um... the part I told you about." Jin mentally clicked his tongue, but he'd like to make this girl squirt again, it had been fun dreaming about it. He laughed and nodded.

"Alright, just tell me when and where..."

"The grain house!" She said looking at him now with excitement in her eyes, this girl defiantly had a naughty side. He looked around.

"Uh...now?" And she shook her head giggling.

"No, tonight when my parents go to sleep... we'll go to the barn, there is a blanket and some hay..." She said now her embarssment coming back and her expression becoming shy once again. He nodded.

"Whatever you want Enri, just let me know," He said smiling but deep down felt like dancing... have to play it cool jin! He reminded himself. She just ran away as fast as she could burning up from her rising blood temperature... She left him and looked for Nemu.

"Dad, where is Nemu?" Enri asked. The father looked up at his daughter.

"With all the excitement you must have forgotten it's way past either of your bedtime! Your mother put Nemu to bed hours ago... and you should follow her." He said in a gruff but gentle voice.

"Um sure, and Ji Joe? Will he be on my floor again?" The dad looked at her odd but she smiled and laughed.

"Just curious is all!" She said walking to her room. Crap, she knew that look! Her dad suspected something! And she was right, she heard him get up and go outside. Enri couldn't make out what they were saying but she could take a guess... ironically he was right to be worried she giggled as she thought of the fun she'd have tonight... and that's all it was, a bit of fun she told herself.

She waited an hour after all the lights went out then crawled out of her bed, careful not to disturb Nemu. She snuck to the corner where Ji Joe was laying down. She crouched down and touched his shoulder.

"Ji Joe?" She whispered. And he sat up.

"Yeah, uh you ... still, want to do this?" She took his hand and nodded. She led him silently outside taking an oil lamp for light she was practically running by the time the hay barn came into view. She really had thought of nothing else since that night.

"Nobody lives around here, so the light and any... sounds... won't get us caught." She said. He simply nodded and let her guild him to the barn. It was simple, just a pile of hay and some tools. She got a blanket and threw it over the hay pile. Then turned to him with a _what now_? look. She was anxious to hear what he'd ask her to do.

"So, just so we're clear, you want me to uh, make you climax, but with no actual sex?" She nodded and looked down in shame but he took her hands.

"Um... no kissing, Either... I've never..." he seemed to understand, this was just to get her off, and have fun, nothing more. The suspense of the moment was already making her wet and she shivered as he took her in his arms and laid her on her back, slowly spreading her legs. She could smell herself from here, it was just like in the dream, but with the added aroma of barn hay.

"I'm going to begin..." he said gently and Enri closed her eyes and nodded. She had hung up the lamp above them so they would have some light. She kept from yelping out in surprise as he slid her underwear off and gently ran his fingers on her spread lips. Slowly he pushed one finger in and she felt it inside her, the sensation caused her to breathe heavily and grab her dress in a ball and squeezing it and he moved his finger in and out. She bit her bottom lip as she could feel her body wrapping around his fingers, not wanting to let them out.

"Wow, you're so wet already..." he remarked but she looked away in shame, hiding her face with her dress.

"I'm not..." she was going to make an excuse but he added another finger into her and all she could do was moan. She covered her face at the sound of the lewd noised she was making but the intense pleasure of his fingers grinding in deep into her was making her cry out in pleasure as she bit down hard of the cloth of her dress. They had only just started and she could hear the squishy sounds her body was making as she grew more wet. Suddenly his finger's started to hit a place that sent shivers up her body.

"There... right..." She cried out louder than she meant to as the tips of his fingers kept hitting a spot in her body that sent waves of pleasure from her toes to her fingers. She could smell her own bodily juices and hear the spatter of Ji Joes's hand as it slapped against her wet skin with his fingers reaching farther in, rubbing hard against her slick walls till she couldn't take it any longer.

"Right... here?" He asked as he rammed a third finger into her tight wet body and pressed as hard as he could inside of her, at that very spot. It was like an explosion went off in her head and crotch at the same time as she lost control of her body and gave into to sinful twitching and moaning.

"KEEEE!" She screamed out as her legs spread even wider and a second jolt of energy exploded in her body. Her head became light and her eyes rolled back as she let herself climax as hard as she wanted to. She tried to gag herself with her dress but her orgasm was so good she threw her head back and cried out in pleasure as she felt her fluids gush out of her. But she didn't care, all that mattered to her right now was how she was feeling. Her hands had been unknowingly been fondling her own sensitive nipples, helping her reach an even harder climax.

She had to blink a couple of times before she came back around. She was cover in sweat and shaking, At some point, she'd pulled out her breasts and had been squeezing her own nipples as she came the whole time. She just realized this and quickly let go of her own breasts.

"Well, you liked that!" He chuckled. She giggled but was still ashamed to have acted like that. Then her eyes went wide as she felt something else. She looked at him and his head was between her legs and she could feel him running his tongue up and down her wet slit. She immediately threw her head back and moaned out louder. His whole mouth was kissing her lips down there and she was already cumming again, only seconds after he began licking her she was climaxing as hard as she could into his open mouth. Her whole body shook and convulsed as she gasped for air between yells of passion. She was aware that she was wetting the whole time as she came, but she'd never experienced anything like this in her life.

It felt like hours Ji Joe had tasted her womanhood, even finger fucking her as he roughly licked her clitoris sending her into several more muffled screams of ecstasy. She'd cum so many times her jaw was beginning ache, she could only imagine how his jaw felt!

Finally, after she'd cum more times than she could remember, and even losing consciousness at one point he was finally done and lay next to her with a smile on his face. She wanted to thank him but that seemed lewd to do so. So she just returned his smile. But noticed his bulge in his robe. She blinked as she realized how selfish she was being... only expecting him to service her. Without saying a word she opened his robe more and pulled out his thick member.

"Oh! Um... this..." he seemed to be worried about something but she put those worries to rest as she took him into her warm mouth. He let out a loud breathing sound as she ran her tongue across the tip and gently ran her fingers up and down as well. It swelled and let out some precum that she licked up before thrusting his entire length down her throat. Her technique was rough as she had never done this but she let his moans of pleasure guide her as she roughly and sloppily sucked him off as hard as her jaw and tongue let her.

He called out the name of a person she'd never heard as his dick hit the back of her throat over and over again. She fought the urge to gag and pulled it out halfway before sucking it back down and running her tongue up and down the hard shaft. He pushed his hips more, forcing it deeper down, she let out a low moan as she let the lewd sensation wash over that she was sucking her first dick. His back arched up as she felt his warm climax fill her mouth as the dick twitched back and forth in her throat.

"GUH!" She cried out and coughed up a bit of his seed. She removed the, still cumming, cock from her mouth. She let the rest of it out all over her face and the breasts of her dress. She pumped it hard with her hands, milking him dry. This was the first time she'd tasted a mans seed... it was weird. And the warm goo covering her face made her feel like a bad girl... she kind of liked it. He laid on his back for a bit as she wiped his sperm off her face using her underwear. Her head was clearing up and she felt like all the worlds stress had been lifted from her... is this what sex was like? She wondered.

"That was amazing Enri!" He said rubbing his face with his hands. She laughed at the lewd compliment.

"Um..." she wasn't sure what to say. But he was already standing and offering her a hand. She took it and pulled her dress down and put her nice large breasts away behind her dress as well as she got to her feet. Enri laughed a bit as they left the barn together.

As they walked back Jin's keen hearing picked up on something. Footsteps, they weren't alone! It was then that a little girl with red hair and wearing a nightdress appeared from nowhere. Her eye's wide and her jaw hanging open.

"What... what were you guys doing!" She asked in surprise. Enri shrieked at the sudden appearance of her little sister next to this lonely hay barn.

"Nemu!... How much... what did you..." She panicked thinking of how much trouble she was going to get in. Nemu laughed and held up her ring.

"I saw you guys sneaking out, so I followed you with this!" She laughed. Enri shot Jin an angry glance. He put his arms up, how was he supposed to know this night would happen?

"Um... Nemu... what you saw was just um... a game... that adults play... when they are bored!" Enri tried to explain away what she'd made her sister see. Nemu cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Didn't look like any game I ever saw... in fact, it looked like you guys were in pain!" Nemu said accusingly looking at Jin. He shook his head.

"It didn't hurt!" They both cried out. Nemu just looked suspiciously at them. Then shrugged.

"It's fine so long as I can play this game when I get big!" She laughed. Enri shot Jin a _don't you dare_ look. But he just gave her a _come on, really_? Look, then she laughed. Mentally, however... Jin was promising Nemu he'd visit her in five or six years to see if she still wanted to play.

"Okay Nemu, but you can't tell anyone what you saw okay? I'd get in trouble and Mister Ji Joe would never be allowed to come back here!" Enri begged her sister. Nemu seemed confused still but agreed as she didn't want Mister Ji Joe to never come back. The three snuck back into the house and went to sleep, the parent's none the wiser.

Morning played out much like last time, food, chit chat then a decision that he'd better be going. Jin would never know it, but this was the night Momonga had a certain conversation with Demiurge underneath a beautiful night sky and a misunderstanding that would change the world forever and begin a master plan.


	6. Nfirea and the swords of Darkness

CHAPTER SEVEN: Nfirea and the swords of Darkness

"Fuck me! Lord Peroroncino... Fuck... me..." Shalltear cried. She had her back up against the wall, her black dress hiked above and around her slender waist, her black panties lay on the floor, she had her legs open. A human Peroroncino was between those legs as he had her pinned to the wall, violently thrusting himself into her wet and willing body. His answer to her demands was just a low grunt. As she urged him on he pressed harder into her tight slit. He still couldn't believe how good she felt. She was so tight that he found it hard to pull his member even halfway out of her, as her strong muscles wrapped around his hard shaft.

The two were not in a private room. Jin had Shalltear pinned against a wall in the hallway of Nazarick, where literally anyone could come walking down any second. They had just planned to meet Momonga together but somehow ended up like this.

"Stretch my slutty body open with your giant cock!" She screamed as he rammed himself as deep into her womb as he could. Her eye went wide and she threw her head back so hard against the wall that it left a giant crack all along it. The sudden burst of pain from hitting her head sent Shalltear into even higher fits of passion s she came like a waterfall in his dick and the floor.

"KYAAA!" She screamed with a wide open mouth before biting down roughly onto his neck! Jin screamed out, but not from passion but surprise and pain as the damage she caused him broke his polymorph and he reverted to his bird form. this did not bother her at all as his blood filled her mouth and she swallowed her makers blood. The taste sent her into overdrive as her eyes rolled back and she threw him hard to the floor.

"Shalltear! I..." He tried to say as she pinned him down and made him enter her again. Her eyes were half crazy with blood lust.

"Fill me up! Lord Peroroncino! Fill my slutty body up with your love!" She cried at the top of her voice as she bucked and rode his waist like a wild animal, she kept him pinned to the floor with sharp nails press hard to his chest. The intense way she was riding him finally gave her the result she was after as she came at the same moment he did and the familiar feeling she'd grown addicted to of his warm life-creating fluid filling her cold undead body to the point of overflowing from her wet opening. She collapsed onto him as they both breathed heavily and sweating and recovering from the sudden fucking.

"Lord Peroroncino, you are already getting so much better... I came so many times!" She said with love in her eyes and blood covering her mouth. Peroroncino looked up at the crack in the wall.

"Ahem... if you two are finished, I'd like to get started fixing that wall and cleaning... all of that!" A strict looking maid with glasses and a hair bun said as she adjusted her glasses. She was looking at the puddle of semen, love juice and blood that the two had created on the floor.

Shalltear stood up, pulling her dress down and wiping her mouth and chin best she could. Peroroncino also got up and put his member away, although he did catch the maid sneaking a look at it before he could.

"Oh! Yuri! H, how long have you been there?" Jin asked feeling embarrassed. Yuri thought for a second.

"I turned the corner and saw you two about the time Lady Shalltear was climaxing for her third time and asking Lord Peroroncino to "stretch her slutty body open." She said in a plain voice. This made Shalltear laugh, hearing the serious Yuri say something so lewd. Yuri realized this and blushed ever slightly.

"Um, sorry for making this mess, I didn't really mean for this to happen..." Peroroncino said trying to laugh it off. Yuri just waited for them to move. Shalltear and Jin walked away looking at each other and laughing in "we were so busted! Manner.

"Albedo... I hope you understand that I messed with your settings! I used The Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown to force you to love me..." Momonga finally told the woman who'd professed her love to him time and time again.

"And? I'm sorry Lord Momonga, but I simply do not see this as a problem!" She said with a sweet smile on her face.

"Y...You don't? but I messed with tabula's settings, I'm the absolute worst for letting Peroroncino talk me into doing that!" He tried to explain to her, but the look of love and admiration did not leave her adorable face.

"Lord Momonga, the only thing that would make that an issue for me is if my loving you causes you any problems? Does it really?" She asked, holding her hands together like she was praying.

"No, I just felt that you might... resent me for changing you like that..." He said feeling embarrassed but shocked at how well she was taking this news.

"I simply see it as a wedding ring you placed in me, I am sure Lord Tabula would see it as a father giving away his daughter in marriage." She said as her face blushed slightly and she brought her hands to her chest happily.

"Y...you think so?" Momonga was sure Jin would be urging him to take her on this very desk... and to honest, that thought appealed to him, before the brashness of it made it seem just as ridiculous as it seemed to be. The large door to the room Albedo and he sat in opened and Peroroncino walked in, no longer in his human form, but back in his birdman form. He had fresh blood on his neck and chest, his pants were wrinkled and crooked. Next to him was Shalltear, her whole chest was soaked in blood and she had smears of blood on her chin and hands. Her dress was wrinkled everywhere as well... it wasn't hard to guess what they had been up to not long ago.

"What's up you two? Peroroncino asked calmly walking up to Momonga like nothing was the matter. Shalltear had her arm around Peroroncino's waist and she seemed to be staring at him dreamily. Her hair was still matted to her face from sweating profusely recently. Albedo rolled her eyes but secretly was glad Shalltear was not concerned with her Lord Momonga.

"We were just discussing a private matter, so..." Albedo said looking at them with an annoyed look.

"Well, I just wanted to say goodbye to you Lord Momonga before I left with Sebas on the mission you assigned me. Peroroncino looked surprised. She had said that she wanted to tell him something, but before she could tell him that they somehow ended up having sex in the hallway.

"What? You're leaving The Great Tomb?" Peroroncino asked worriedly. Shalltear looked at him and kissed his beak softly leaving a bloody kiss lip mark.

"Indeed! I must help Sebas gather information as Lord Momonga requested." Shalltear told him. Peroroncino seemed disappointed but just turned his attention to Momonga.

"Guess it can't be helped, but what exactly did you want to talk to me about?" He asked.

"Ladies, could you give us some time alone?" Momonga asked, Albedo and Shalltear both bowed and excused themselves. When the two men were alone Momonga spoke.

"We've learned much from the captive named Nigun. He's given us detailed information about his country, a place that prioritizes human advancement above all else, The Slane Theocracy, as well as much more information on the Baharuth Empire and the Re-Estize Kingdom. One place that I have deemed worth investigating is that E-Rantel that the villagers mentioned." Momonga said, pointing to a rough map he'd had drawn up.

"Um, sure, who were you thinking of sending?" Peroroncino asked but Momonga chuckled.

"I was actually thinking we could go out ourselves, with the risk low as it is, I think if we pose as adventures, we'd do well for ourselves." Momonga pitched his idea to Peroroncino who thought for a second.

"Alright, you gonna go out in that get up you wore in Carne?" Pero asked, but Momonga stood up and stunning black metal plate armor appeared on him with two large swords on his back.

"I can wear this magically created gear to pose as a warrior, it seems powerful magic casters are not well trusted but poweful warriors are looked up to! this makes for a good disguise as well." Pero nodded in agreement.

"Good call, what then should I be? My bow really sticks out... eh, I already have the persona, Ji Joe, I'll just stick with that... But maybe I'll roll as a monk, that could be fun." Peroroncino said thinking about his basic martial arts training he'd taken in the old world.

"This might be a good chance to see if we can go past Level 100 as well!" Momonga said.

"I'm not level 100..." Peroroncino said. Momonga stopped and looked at him.

"What? How can you not be level 100?" Momonga asked shocked.

"Remember the day I left the game? What did I do? I attacked that human guild base completely naked! I suicided and logged out, when I logged back in to spend the last few minutes with you, I suffered the five-level loss... I'm level 95, not 100... just so you know." He explained. Momonga shook his head in disbelief, if they were to encounter a hostile player that was 100, Peroroncino would have a big handicap to overcome.

"That means..." Momonga began.

"Any players we might end up fighting... you will have to do the heavy lifting until I can level up... IF I even can level up! As you pointed out, I could be stuck at this level forever." He reminded Momonga.

"This... changes things, we will need more back up then," Momonga admitted.

"Sure, we should each choose a maid to accompany us," Pero suggested but Momonga did not sense any perversion behind that suggestion.

"Good idea Jin, I was actually thinking of taking Narberal with me," Peroroncino thought for a second.

"Solution would be a better choice," he suggested.

"She is accompanying Sebas and Shalltear on their mission, sorry," Momonga said.

"Well, then Lupusregina would be my choice," Pero said nodding.

"Okay then, I shall inform them they will be leaving the Great Tomb with us as undercover adventurers," Momonga told Peroroncino who was thinking about something.

"Sure, let me go get ready too, I want to make some gear that will suit my "monk playstyle," Peroroncino said waving. He wasn't gone long as he came back wearing a getup that looked very commonplace as far as materials go. Jin was in human form once more, he had some metal gauntlets that resembled dragon heads. The left dragon head was green and the right one red. He wore a sleeveless long black coat that hung down past his knees with dark green cloth pants and boots that normal but were heavily enchanted.

"Well... those gloves look ridiculous..." Momonga said laughing. Jin looked at them and frowned.

"Alright... I guess you're right," he admitted and put them away, putting on some black metal gloves instead that looked much less flashy.

"Alright, I'm ready to go when you are!" Jin said flexing a bit.

The city of E-Rantel, bustling with business and trade, wagons, horses and people all walked it's busy streets. The four had just finished registering as adventures, and copper plates hung from their necks.

"Can't believe we have to start at copper!" Jin whined looking at his necklace. Momonga also seemed to be annoyed.

"They seriously would not make an exception... oh well, can't be helped," Momonga said through his black plate helmet. Lupusregina, who was going by the name Lupu was wearing a classic female kung-fu Chinese style dress, she resembled an old video game character called Chun-Li with the exception of her long braids, she was also pretending to be a monk class fighter. Narberal was wearing a white shirt with slacks and a brown cloak.

"So, what's first, get a job as an adventure right?" Lupu said looking around trying to figure out where to go.

"That and rent a room we can operate out of," Momonga said who was now going by the name Momon said as he looked at the guild hall they'd been directed to.

"Well that sounds super fun, so you and Nabe do that. Lupu and me gonna go check out the local stores to see what kind of stuff we can find, plus there is some kid i wanna check up on I heard works out of this place." Jin said.

"Sounds like a plan, but don't spend too much Ji Joe... we're broke as far as this world currency is considered," Momon warned his friend. Jin nodded.

"Yup, just gonna window shop, don't worry Momon!" Jin said with a cheerful tone and the four broke into two groups.

"Who is this kid you spoke of Lord Ji Joe?" Lupu asked as they walked down the streets toward the area that looked to be a market section.

"Some girl in Carne, she uh... well she's nice and I'd like to make sure this Nfirea is good enough for her," He told Lupu. She snickered.

"Why... Lord Pe... I mean Ji Joe! It almost sounds like you really like this girl!" She laughed. He nodded at her joke.

"I like all girls Lupu! And I like to see them happy... but guys can be scum... I'm a good example of that, so I wanna make sure this kid is better than I am at least," He said as he found the potion shop he was supposed to look out for.

"What if this guy is a loser? What will you do then?" Lupu asked smiling sadistically. Jin noted her smile and shook his head.

"Nothing, I don't want to cause trouble... but if the kid is a loser then I won't feel bad about taking her from him." He said honestly. Lupu looked at him with surprise.

"She must be special to get your attention like this Lord Ji Joe." he frowned.

"Don't call me Lord. I'm your teacher and you are my student, so call me Sensei or something like that. And she's alright... she was good at sucking dick thats for sure " Jin laughed. Lupu nodded.

"Yeah, well she ain't the only one Sensei!" She said looking at him with a sly look. Jin froze in the middle of the street as those words hit him.

"MOVE IT!" a man in a wagon behind him yelled in an annoyed voice, Jin jumped out of the way. She was laughing at him. He smiled at her, she was a fun one to hang out with he thought.

"Are you offering to..." Jin asked swallowing his saliva. She leaned close into him and grabbed his crotch roughly.

"My job is to serve you right?" She asked as she squeezed him harder. His eyes were almost bulging from this unexpected lewd behavior, he wanted to see where this would go... but in the middle of a busy street might not be the best place. Thank god Shalltear wasn't here like this with him now... she'd welcome the exhibition.

"Uh...uh, later... Lupu..." he said weakly taking her hand from him. She laughed and skipped ahead of him like nothing.

"Jeez... I love this New World..." he said to himself as he looked at Lupuregina's nice butt as she skipped away.

"Sensei Ji Joe, is this the place you were talking about?" She asked pointing at a shop that smelled of herbs and medicine, that had to be it. The two monks walked into the store. What smelled of herbs from the street was now overpowering almost inside, they made everything they sold right here in the shop, it looked more like a workshop than a store.

"Hello?" Jin called out and a short old lady walked out cleaning her hands.

"Oh! Adventures! What can I do for you today? Looking for some potions? We're having a sale on stamina potions! Buy two, get the third half off, or we have some healing potions that will be turning bad soon, so we are selling them real cheap!" She said with a bright smile. Jin returned her smile, as did Lupusregina.

"Actually, I'm here on a more personal note... is there a young boy named Nfirea that works here?" Jin asked. Her expression had a slight suspicion to it.

"My grandson? What do you want with him?" She asked.

"Well to be perfectly honest... I met someone in Carne village who mentioned him and..." Jin was saying when a voice yelled out from behind the old lady.

"Someone from Carne? W... Was it a girl?" A young boy asked. He had long bangs that covered his eyes, Jin wondered how he could even see with hair like that.

"Um, yes actually, a girl named Enri," Jin said. At her name, the boy pushed back his bangs and his hope-filled eye stared at Jin with expectancy.

"Granny, I'm going to talk to these two!" He practically yelled as he hurried them out the door.

"S...so! What um... what did she say? Oh and by the way I'm Nfirea, who are you exactly?" he was so overcome with emotions he was tripping over his own words.

"Chill out there kid," Jin said laughing.

"Chill... out?" Nfirea looked around as if expecting to see snow.

"Yeah, relax... um, I met her not long ago and she mentioned that she liked a boy who works at a potion shop named Nfirea, so I decided to make sure you were worthy of such a good girl!" Jin said pointing at him. At this Nfirea stood up straight like he was in the presence of a drill instructor in an army boot camp. His one eye that jin could see was 100% serious and determined.

"PLEASE! Master Ji Joe! Run any test you must to report to Enri my worth!" He said trembling. Jin laughed... he loved this kid already!

"Relax Nfirea... I liked you the second we spoke. And I can tell you really like her, huh?" Jin asked, Nfirea turned red as he blushed.

"So again, relax... I will happily endorse you two... so long as you keep her happy." Jin warned. Nfirea then somehow stood even more at attention and saluted him.

Does this kid think I'm in the military or something? Jin wondered. Jin grabbed his hand and lowered it.

"Look, I am a new adventurer as you can tell... and I'm also flat broke, you want to help me help you? Hire us to escort you to Carne, she'll be there and you guys can talk..." Jin was saying but Nfirea was already holding both of his hands with his and shaking them vigorously.

"DEAL!" He all but screamed. Jin laughed inwardly at how easy that'd been.

"Alright, uh let's go to the guild hall to make this official then!" Nfirea yelled as he pulled Jina and Lupu behind him. She was just smiling and giving Jin a funny look. They came into the guild hall just as Momon and Nabe seemed to leave with four others.

"Oh! Ji Joe! What good timing... we had some trouble getting a suitable job, but these silver adventures offered to let us hunt monsters with them." Momon explained. Jin looked over the four men... no, three men and a girl dressing as a boy. They seemed average enough.

"Oh, well I actually landed us a real job with Nfirea here who wants us to escort him to Carne village," Jin said pointing to the boy. They stood in silence for a bit, one of the four members that was with Momon spoke up.

"Actually, this is good luck, we were planning to hunt near there anyway, if you don't mind us tagging along, we can provide extra protection so long as you don't mind us maybe looking for some fights?" A blond man in boring plain armor exclaimed. Behind him was a man with long hair and a beard, a healer maybe? Then there was a blond man with a bow, he seemed to be eyeing Nabe like... well as Jin would look at a girl, this one was trouble. Then there was the caster who at a glance looked to be a young boy, but Jin had played enough gender-bending games to know a girl dressed as a boy when he saw it... but he'd play along.

"Well then, I see no reason we can't all group up." Momon said as a smiling Nfirea ran inside to post the job.

But as this group made plans to move so were two others. In the cemetery of E-Rantel hooded woman with purple eyes and a strange smile walked through the dead land to a secret place where her accomplice waited for her... they would play a large role, but that time has yet to come.


	7. Ninya's choice

**(NOTE= There is no difference in this chapter compared to the T rated version, you can ignore this chapter if you read the T version already.)**

CHAPTER EIGHT: Fulfilled mission and Ninya's choice

The travel had been boring, Momon The warrior adventure had casually probed this silver ranked adventure team and the young potion maker for tidbits about the world. Nabe mostly remained silent speaking up only to call the man with a bow on his back a different manner of insect when he made overtly obvious advances on her... it was causing Nabe annoyance as well as Momonga. Lupusregina thought it was hilarious and would burst out in laughter like it was a scripted comedy routine.

"Nabe! That cold glare you cast at me only stokes the fire of my heart!" The ranger called Lukrut Volve said, once again hitting on Nabe as they sat by a beautiful blue river so the horses could drink.

"Speak to me in such a manner dung beetle and I will crush you like the roach you are!" Nabe spat. Once again Lupu would laugh and Momon would rebuke Nabe for her overly hostile manner, and his group would do the same to him. Jin glared angrily at this man... he saw too much of himself in him, that would not do! Jin thought how to handle this and waited till Lukrut left the group to relieve himself. Jin ran causally after him.

"Ahhhh!" Lukrut let out as he watered some nearby bushes. He gave a shake then turned around, but there was someone standing directly behind him, it was that monk, Ji Joe.

"Oh! Sorry, sir Ji Joe! I didn't see you there!" He said with an awkward wave, then he noticed the look on the monks face. Pure business. Without saying a word the monk threw his arm over his shoulder very chummy like, but much harder than necessary.

"My man Lukrut... come with me..." The monk said as he forced the confused ranger further away from the group, to a large tree that gave shade by the river.

"Uh, Sir Ji Joe... what is this about?" He asked, beginning to sweat, this clearly was not a friendly chat that this monk had in store. The monk pushed the man against the tree with some force.

"Okay Lukrut... listen up, you apparently don't seem to be getting the hint about how my... sister, yeah... How Nabe is constantly rejecting you and you're not leaving her alone..." The man said. Sister? Now that Lukrut thought about it they both had weird shaped eyes with darker than normal skin, as well as black hair, clearly not from around her, it made sense.

"Pay attention Lukrut, this part concerns you like you wouldn't believe..." The monk said. Lukrut looked at the man in the eyes, even though to do so was weakening his bladder, which he'd just emptied but somehow felt full again...

"The next time you dishonor her by making another unwanted advance on Nabe... even in jest, know this will be my reaction." The monk said before punching the large tree with his left fist. The sound was more of an explosion than anything. A huge amount of woodchips sprayed Lukrut's face, but his ears were ringing so badly from the large impact noise only inches from his head, he did not notice. His world was fuzzy and all he could hear was ringing for a bit.

"Uhh.. wh..." was all he could do to stammer out before falling to his knees and vomiting. After emptying the contents of his lunch he looked up at the monk who had his arms crossed and looked down on him with a frown.

"This is your only warning... talk to my sister Nabe, or my student Lupu again in a manner that does not befit them... and that will be the end of you." Ji Joe said pointing at the tree, that was now floating down the river like a huge log. Behind Lukrut was only a broken stump of a tree, about his height. At that sight he lost control of his bladder and soiled himself in fear, he was unable to speak as he was also in a slight state of shock. Ji Joe knelt down by the man and whispered.

"And you just pissed, didn't you? Wow... anyway, it seems we have an understanding Sir Lukrut, I thank you for your time." The monk said then patted him on the back in an overly friendly manner before casually walking back to the party with a smile on his face.

"What in the world was that sound just now? It sounded like an explosion!" Peter Mauk asked when Jin returned. The rest of the group were looking at him as well in wonder. Jin smiled and laughed as nothing had happened.

"Oh! Nothing, I just went a little overboard showing Sir Lukrut one of my favorite moves," Jin said laughing. It was then they saw a huge tree floating calmly down the river. They then all looked back at him.

"He'll be along shortly, don't worry!" Jin assured them as he took his place next to Nabe and Momon.

"Jin... what did you do?" Momonga whispered. Jin patted his friend on the back laughing, he was very proud of himself... he'd never get away with acting like a badass like that in the old world.

"Nothing, don't worry." Is all he said. Despite this Momonga did worry. Nabe looked at Jin with a weird glance. She didn't want to say anything but she had a feeling at what he'd done, it was for her. When Lukrut returned he never even looked at Nabe or Lupu for the rest of the trip, much less saying a single word the entire trip either of them. This was very appreciated by everyone in the group, even if they did not know why he decided not to share what was on his mind, like he always would.

"It'll get pretty rough from here on out, we'll be treading close to Tob forest," Peter warned his group. Jin kept a keen eye on the "boy" Ninya. He was curious as to why she cross-dressed. Was it just from protection? A boy is less likely to be raped by bandits than a cute girl is... but Ninya was a pretty good magic caster, as far as this world was concerned anyway. So was there another reason? Did she get off on it? The more Jin thought about it, the more he wanted to know, her flat chest was also driving him wild, though it could be "fake flat"... such a thing!

"We'll also be headed close to "The Wise King of the Forest". Or at least it's territory." Ninya added.

"Eh? Wise King? What's that?" Jin asked, he saw that he'd saved Momon the trouble of asking as well. However, it was Nfirea that spoke up.

"A magical beast that's called these parts home for as long as anyone can recall, it's mostly harmless, so long as you don't venture onto it's territory." He explained. Jin looked at Momonga. He knew his friend loved to collect rare things...this seemed right up his alley.

"What it look like, do you know?" Nabe asked. Nfirea nodded.

"I'd heard it has silver fur, can run very fast on it's four legs and had a snake for a tail, it's also rumored to know magic! A terrible opponent to be sure, we need to avoid making contact with it at all costs." Nfirea warned everyone. The swords of Darkness all nodded. Lukrut just looked at Jin then away in silence.

"I'd be interested in meeting this "wise king" Momon muttered, much to the shock of the group of humans. Nabe and Lupu did not care, either way, just remained mostly silent. Jin had seen this coming and wondered how strong this thing would be. But his thought was interrupted by Lukrut standing up and looking at the tree line, he pointed at it.

"Here they come guys, get ready! Sound's like it could be a lot of them as well." he added, and soon they saw what he spoke of. Close to seven large hulking humanoid creatures came forth dragging large branches behind them like clubs. Jin was convinced these were ogres, they even resembled them from the game. these ogres were flanked by dozens of small green goblins wearing armor and wielding weapons. they seemed to be giving the dumb ogres simple commands, whether or not the ogres were listing is another matter. The group of monsters spotted the humans and let out a cheer, they thought victory was already theirs.

"Mister Nfirea, please take the horses..." Peter was asking but Jin and Lupu dashing past him at high speeds broke his statement. Behind them were Momon and Nabe.

"Uh..." was all the blades managed to get out as they watched the four split up and tackle the monsters together. Jin was the first to reach the monsters. A large branch was swung at him but he simply slapped it away and countered with a punch to the jaw of the Ogre with an uppercut. The ugly head was sent flying into the air like a ball. Lupu engaged several goblins, killing three of them with a single sweeping kick.

Momon and Nabe crashed into the other larger group. The Adventure group just sat with their jaws open as Momon cut the large beasts in half with ease! Every time he would swing a blade, something died!

"HA!" A low yell came from the other group and they all looked over to see Ji Joe punching holes into the bodies of the Huge lumbering hulks before the impacts sent their massive forms flying through the air. Then there would be a huge flash and Nabe would be killing a line of them with magic that she really had no business casting, given her age! The other girl who barely talked but always laughed who wore a strange silk dress was kicking so fast that they could not even see his strikes, just the gore, and bodies flying from her attacks.

"~SU!" Is all she'd say as she threw a fatal blow after fatal blow.

"Who... who are these people? Adamntite's posing as coppers?" Dyne Woodwonder, the group druid healer asked in shock. Nobody could answer him.

"I have no idea... but, they are clearly heroes from his land they claim to be from!" Peter said as another halved carcass flew through the air and landed with a wet sloppy sound.

"All four of them kill everything in a single attack... and they aren't even breaking a sweat! how is this..." Ninya asked. Lukrut just stood in silence, shaking in fear, trying to keep his nerve. They just watched in silence as every last monster was easily mopped up.

"I thought some of them would escape if we attacked from this distance... but those four move so fast... why did we even need to come?" Peter remarked. Ninya looked at them in wonder.

"Wow, that was easy!" Jin laughed as he cleaned some gore and blood from his fists. Lupu pumped her fists in the air.

"That felt good to go all out like that!" She said jumping up and down, she clearly had a lot of energy sill. Nabe and Momon walked in silence and grace. There was a huge difference between the four, but they worked so well and knew what the other would do still.

"That was good work Nabe, Lupu!" Momon praised the females in the group and they blushed.

"Yeah, but I was hoping we'd get some drops off of them, nothing but trash loot!" jin complained.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Ji Joe, but why would you expect monsters like this to drop anything good? They only live in the woods after all?" Ninya asked. He realized he's made another rookie mistake.

"Um, you know, like maybe they picked up a random crystal or something like that..." he tried to recover but they still looked rather confused. The rest went to work cutting their off, they explained this was the proof needed to collect their bounties from the adventure guild.

"But all of you were so amazing, especially you Sir Momon and Sir Ji Joe!" Ninya exclaimed, "he" was blushing, Jin decided he'd confront Ninya when they were at camp alone. The night he sought would come soon enough, and they made camp as well as food and conversation. Jin was starving so took no time in eating the warm soup and bread, it was very good! Momonga made up an excuse about their religion to cover the fact that the other three were not eating. Momonga asked why they called their team name "The swords of Darkness" and they told them about some legendary heroes, Jin wasn't really paying attention, he was mostly focused on Ninya.

He was 99% sure Ninya was a girl dressing as a boy, but he wanted to be 100% sure as she have his interest... that flat chest, it was just so perfect, and he liked girls with short hair... for whatever reason Ninya "did it" for him, and he wanted her bad. But as they talked Lukrut said something that caught Jin's attention.

"...our team is made up of all boys. I've heard girls in a team can cause serious trouble..." Jin glared at this.

"Really man?" Jin spoke out loud and rudely, stopping the nice conversation they were having. Everyone looked at him now. Jin sat his bowl down. He now realized that Ninya's team thought she was still a boy, so he'd tiptoe around that, however...

"You're welcomed to your opinions... but how are you going to say some stupid shit like that when we're right here, with two beautiful women in our group, and our group is literally a million times stronger than yours!" Jin realized that came out wrong, he sounded like a pompous idiot... but it was also true, so maybe not? Either way, he wished he could reword it. Ninya didn't let out a reaction but her eyes told Jin she agreed. The other three looked at him, then the druid spoke up.

"It seems we've upset you, this was not our intention... and yes that was a rude thing to blurt out Lukrut!" Dyne said. Momonga looked like he was thinking of a way to defuse the situation but Jin just left the group legitimately annoyed by that man... he didn't like the idea of killing a human, even if he no longer was one, it still seemed wrong. But Lukrut... he'd make an exception for him!

Jin walked off, he wished he had this "emotion regulation" that Suzuki said he had right now, he was very angry and didn't want to be.

"Alright man, cool off... that guys an idiot, and this world is literally still in the dark ages... you should not fly off the handle about shit like that!" He reminded himself out loud. If it were up to Jin his group would be literally NOTHING but women! if anything having another dude around was the weird part! IDIOTS! that flew in the face of his harem fantasies! He'd never forgive them!

"No! NO! Okay... down! cal...m... down!" He took big breaths, but honestly... all the erotic things that could happen with women on the road? These guys were just dumb, Jin decided to leave it at that. After he'd recalled his emotions he joined the group, ready to apologize, just to make Momonga feel better.

"Um... about the way..." Jin began but Peter stopped him.

"No, we understand, you even have a female student, what he said was beyond stupid, please accept our apology!" Peter finished. Jin just nodded and smiled.

"Sure, no problem... water under the bridge!" Jin said, shaking his head. They looked confused.

"We did not cross any bridge? Right, um water?" Jin realized he'd need to stop using old world slang and sayings.

"Never mind, just means I forgive you if you forgive me!" They smiled and he took a seat next to Lupusregina. He leaned in close to her and whispered.

"Hey, Lupu... can I ask you a question?" She nodded with a seductive smile. She looked amazing in the dancing light cast off by the campfire he thought to himself.

"What's up master? Time for fun already?" She asked with a curious look. He laughed and shook his head... Lupu was so hard to know if she was seriouse or joking with you... he assumed she was messing with him. He subtly thumb pointed to Ninya.

"That one there... says it's a boy, but I'm pretty sure Ninya is a girl in disguise, what you think?" He asked still keeping his voice way down.

"Oh yeah, she's definitely a girl," Lupu said nodding. He knew it! But still, how was Lupusrgina so sure?

"Definitely? How do you know for sure?" He asked. Lupusregina pointed to her nose.

"Because I have a nose better than any wolf, and the one called Ninya... is on it's period... so I'm pretty sure it's a girl." She said laughing. Jin looked at her with a smile.

"Knew it!" He said thinking about how to go about bringing this up to her.

"Why master? You planning on doing some naughty stuff with that one?" She asked with a weird smile, and a weirder look in her eye. Jin just looked at her.

"Dunno... we'll see how she takes me "finding out" she's really a girl... anyway, just keep an eye on her for me and let me know when she leaves to use the bathroom or something like that." She nodded and said she'd throw a pebble at him if she saw Ninya leaving to go off alone.

"We are going to go eat our food alone, excuse use." Momon said with Nabe behind him. They got up and walked away, Lupu soon followed them. The talk was pleasant and nice. Lukrut said not a single word so long as Jin was around... it was paradise! Soon it was dark and each decided to turn in for the night. But after a few hours a small stone hitting Jin's face brought him awake. He looked up and saw Lupu, she was pointing to Ninya who was walking off to some very far off bushes... perfect!

Ninya was dying! She'd needed to pee for so long but... doing so with anyone awake could be really bad if they found out her secret. She tiptoed as far as she could, but also as fast as she could... she felt it was going break her bladder open! But she made just in time and relieved herself.

"Phew...! Better..." she muttered to herself as she squatted behind a tree that was also behind a thick bush cover. But when she stood up and pulled her pants up ... there was the man called Ji Joe... looking at her! Her eyes went wide and she covered her mouth to keep from screaming out... he'd defiantly just seen her pee like a girl!

"You shouldn't be here!" She cried out covering herself up best she could.

"Um hey sorry! I just saw you leaving so far off and thought I'd escort you back, as it's dangerous at night..." Jin said coming up with a plausible lie. But she was still in the throes of a mild panic attack and could not form her words correctly.

"I.. can...uh... did... you...what did... you saw? What... WHAT did you see... I mean..." Ninya's heart was beating so fast and she was fidgeting like a girl caught stealing from a store. Jin chuckled and put his hands up.

"I'm sorry, but I saw everything..." He said smiling.

"E...Everything?" Ninya asked looking down, she felt her face burning so red she was sure she'd catch on fire! She didn't know what to do! But Ji Joe laughed.

"I mean... you know my stance on the issue right? Remember when I bit Lukrut's head off back there?" He said, she thought about it... and calmed down a bit, but was still too embarrassed to look at him in the eyes.

"...everything?" was all she managed to eek out with wide eyes. He laughed, this did make her feel better that he was being so easy going like this, she looked up at him, he wasn't so bad looking...

"So... uh, yeah I guess you know I'm a girl... and." But Ji Joe put his hands up to stop her.

"No, I get it! probably A LOT safer traveling as a boy than a girl right?" He asked. She let out a sigh of relief that he understood, that was how it had started... and just kind of went on from there as she made friends with the ones who then she would group up with...

"Yeah, you guessed it um... thanks for being so understanding... some would consider this a breach of contract even!" She said looking ashamed. He just shrugged.

"Eh, I get it... but um, what about having a boyfriend or lover? That must be hard, right?" He asked a sudden and personal question! She felt her face turn red again, and she'd just managed to calm down! What was this question?! But she owed him an answer she felt.

"Well... um, not... just hard, more like, impossible..." She admitted pushing her pointing fingers together and looking off to the side, not able to make eye contact.

"I see..." Is all he said as he seemed to be in thought... Ninya wondered what wise things this powerful and noble man must be thinking!

"Well then... I guess, because I found out your secret... if you ever want a boyfriend...I could be one for you." What did he just...

"Boy... friend... like..." and that was all her fragile will could take, she became light headed and blackness was all she saw as she fainted.

Ninya slowly opened her eyes, she was in someone's arms and they were very strong! They were holding her like a bride... she looked up and saw Ji Joe's smiling face. It took a second to realize her position. He set her on her feet as she stammered and tried to talk, but she had no idea what to say.

"Sorry, it seems my joke was so bad, it made you pass out." Ji joe said smiling, did his teeth just sparkle in the moonlight? He was so handsome she thought... then she felt a feeling she'd not allowed herself to...

"Uh.. no... no, it was it's, just..." She was still stammering and nervous.

"... a joke?" The disappointment in her voice was obvious. He laughed and tussled her hair.

"Kind of... I mean if you wanna... I've already seen you down there after all!" He said laughing and... blackness again.

When Ninya woke up this time she was by the fire in her sleeping bag. She'd made a complete fool of herself! Passing out like that... and probably missing her best chance to lose her virginity to a true hero! But clicked her tongue at this thought then ran warm again with embarrassment as she thought about Ji Joe... and how he'd seen her. She simply tried to get her rest and not think about him too much.

At this same time, in E-Rantel a woman stands over a man, he's terrified.

"Look... I... I told you about the potion maker! What, what more do you want of me?" The girl in a black cloak shook her head.

"Well I mean... no... you could be lying, right? But... JUST KIDDING! I just enjoy killing, right? So... well that's really bad news for you!" The blonde woman with short hair and a sadistic smile said as she giggled and played with a long weapon with a pointed end.

"No! W... wait I have..."

"I'm not done!" She spat getting closer. The jingling of a thousand bands of metal rattling together growing louder as she walked right up to him now spinning the weapon in her hand expertly. He panicked and made a run for it. She frowned.

"Where ya goin? I was about to tell you how I love torture even more than killing? Well... no matter!" She giggled and dashed at the man, driving her weapon through his back and activating the spell that lay within it. [CHARM]. The mans expression turned from fear and panic to that of a drunken man with a dumb smile.

"Now then friend... tell me all you know, I really don't have too much time to play around!" the woman said with a sadistic smile.

As morning broke, the adventure band of The swords of Darkness and their allies were already up and breaking down things to get back on the road. Jin noticed Ninya looking at him every now and again. He wondered how she was taking last nights... talk that they had. She seemed to be in high spirits as she explained about some dragon that lives high up on the peaks of some mountains to the north.

"Dragon huh? Better be careful..." Jin muttered. He knew all too well how powerful Dragon might be, back in the game world of YGGDRASIL, Dragons were commonly used as bosses, and were rarely pushovers. Jin looked at his friend and it seemed he was thinking the same thing. Nabe was looking to the sky while Lupu simply walked like a child with her hands behind her back and kicking up her feet high.

"It shouldn't be too long till we reach Carne village!" Nfirea said loud enough so that everyone in the party could hear. Soon, just as Nfirea had stated the familiar village came into view.

"There it is! Carne village! Just as I remember it!" Nfirea said standing up and pointing to the village that Jin had spent two nights in previously. The group walked to the entrance but upon walking up saw a menacing figure. It was a Death Knight, but it had no armor, just a helmet, Tower shield, and Flamberge. Some village men were standing beside it.

"Who goes there! State your intent!" They demanded, but then saw the man they knew at Ji Joe and smiled.

"Oh, it's one of Lord Momongas followers, let them in!" And the giant Death Knight stood to the side. Jin explained to the group why they knew him and what had happened. Nfirea looked shocked.

"So... you slept on E...Enri's floor? In the same room?" He asked, his voice falling low. Jin smiled,this kid had no idea how much she liked him, he was in for a treat as well! Jin snickered to himself as he remembered his time with Enri in the barn. And how cute she looked covered in his love.

"What? You... you slept in a girls room with her?" Ninya blurted out. Suddenly everyone was looking at her, and her odd out of place remark.

"Ninya! Don't pry into someones past like that!" Dyne rebuked her and she looked down to hide her shame and embarrassment... she didn't like the idea of Ji Joe sharing a room with a beautiful girl from this village. But before long Enri had heard of them and she as well as Nemu came running out to greet the party.

"Ji Joe... and... Nfirea?!" The look of surprise on Enri's face made her look even cuter than she already was. Enri ran over to Nfirea and gave him a huge hug. He seemed shocked but looked at Jin, who gave the lad a thumbs up. Momon chuckled at the sight.

"Playing matchmaker, Jin?" Momon asked in a hush tone. He just shrugged.

"Eh, it seems like they liked each other, I just gave em a nudge, maybe... who knows!" Momon laughed again as Lupu came up behind Jin, slapping his back.

"Not bad, so what happened with that girl?" Lupu said. Momon looked at them.

"Eh? Girl?" Jin just wove his hand.

"Don't worry about Suzuki, I'll tell you a later." Momon nodded that he got it. And they were welcomed back to Carne.

The Swords of Darkness sat under a tree in the shade as Nfirea and Enri talked together, she brought him up to speed on what had happened, how Lord Momonga and his helper Ji Joe had fought off the invaders and how not a single person had been hurt! Nfirea realized he owned more to Ji Joe than he knew, also this Momonga caster, who had a suspiciously close name to Momon. Nfirea would ask Ji Joe about this Momonga later when they had the chance.

"If you see this wise king, please do not kill or injure it if you can... it's the presence of this beast that keeps the monsters away from The Village." Nfirea said to Momonga and Peroroncino as they walked through the forest. The swords of Darkness and Momonga were keeping a lookout as was Jin. Lukrut opened his dumb mouth once again.

"What are you talking about? This is a monster that's loved hundreds of years! If we see this thing we should run, even Momonga and..." Jin shot him a look filled with killing intent and the idiot screamed and shut his mouth.

"Sir Ji Joe, you must tell us how you managed to keep Lukrut here in such good behavior!" Ninya said laughing.

"I just assured him he would have a lot to learn from us if he kept quiet and watched us in action, he must want to be my pupil as well," Jin's aid, to which Lupu bust out laughing.

"Please! that guy? he'd make the worst pupil!" She said laughing harder still. Lukruts eye just twitched a few times and he returned to his lookout role.

"Nabe and myself are going to spread out further to make sure nothing ambushes us, Ji Joe, stay here with Lupu and guard them yes?" Jin nodded, he knew Aura was in the area which meant he was going to capture this "wise King". And that was fine, Suzuki always was the kind of player who would collect the stupidest things, JUST because it was rare. Jin only cared about things that could be put to real use! Plus he had a different kind of interest... he looked at Ninya and winked at her, she turned red immediately and turned away giggling.

"Yeah Momon, you do that I'll uh, keep an eye on the boys here. Lupu, why not go with them, just to be safe" Lupusregina smiled at Jin glanced at Ninya and skipped over to Momonga's team. They left and the boring work of escort duty fell to Jin, but he was fine with boring... needless fighting never appealed to him.

Jin took this time to walk up behind Ninya when she was far enough removed from the group so they could talk without the ranger hearing.

"So Ninya, you have an answer yet?" She smiled awkwardly looking around, but noted they were safe to talk.

"Um, Sir Ji Joe... I... when we get back to E-Rantel... could we get a room together?" She seemed like she was determined to go to battle with the look of focus she had... she'd clearly been nerving herself up to ask this. Jin smiled and gave her a wink.

"Sure thing, um and the purpose of the room is..." he asked in a low voice, he wanted to be sure he wasn't leading her on or anything.

"I want to give you my virginity!" She blurted out, a little too loud. Lukrut's head popped up and he looked over at the two in a shocked expression, he was trying to figure out if he'd heard Ninya correctly just now. Ninya cupped her hands over her mouth and blushed again. It was times like this it was very obvious she was a girl, and was very cute! Jin laughed and nodded slightly with another wink.

"Okay then, soon as we get back, I'll get us a room," He said.

"Oh! Sir Ji Joe, your nose, seems to be bleeding a bit!" He wiped under his nose and saw some blood and laughed. He was defiantly turned on right now at the thought of fucking Ninya for her first time, all night long! Suddenly several birds made a racket off in the distance and the ground could be felt shaking...

"Something very large is coming!" Lukrut announced.

"That's what she said!" Jin said but everyone just looked at him confused.

"Who? Enri? What did some girl tell you?" Nfirea asked confused. Jin sighed and shook his head.

"Never mind! Um, why don't I escort everyone her back to town while the hero Momon here does battle with The Wise King!" Jin said and they all agreed to follow his lead to Carne. Momon, Lupu, and Nabe all made their way deeper in to do battle.

"Will Sir Momon be okay?" Dyne asked Ji Joe.

"He'll be fine, I bet next time we see him, he'll be riding this Wise king of the forest back to town like his own personal mount!" Jin said, and the group gave out a good laugh... but they would regret laughing, when only an hour later Momon came sitting on top of a giant magical beast, tamed! Just as he predicted!

"T... that's the wise king?" The blades of darkness asked in shock. Momonga stood next to the large hamster petting it.

"Do not be worried, it is under my control and will not harm anyone." Momonga said calming them down. Suddenly the giant beast spoke, in a cute voice.

"It is as my master says, so it is! I will follow Lord Momon as a loyal servant, that I will! And I promise not to cause anyone any kind of trouble, that I won't!" The whole time it spoke everyone stood wide-eyed and open-mouthed. They couldn't believe what they were seeing!

"Amazing! What an incredible magical beast! And it was just as Sir Ji Joe said! Sir Momon tamed it and ride it back!" Momonga looked at Pero in disappointment.

"You spoiled my big entrance?" Jin felt bad now... Suzuki had probably been looking forward to this moment. But for some reason, the Swords of Darkness seemed to be very impressed with what really was nothign more than a giant hamster! Momomga seemed to share the same opinion as he was a bit surprised by their praise that they lavished upon the weird monster. Jin decided he'd really tease Suzuki about his later when they were alone.

"Nabe, Lupu, what do you two think?" Nabe looked at the furry beast.

"I think it's eye's glean with a sort of wisdom... a wise mount for a wise rider!" She nodded in satisfaction. Lupu patted the hamster.

"I think she's cute! Maybe Master Ji Joe can ride her when he's looking for women!" She then burst out laughing. Ninya looked startled at Jin when she heard Lupu say her joke. Jin shook his head at Ninya that he would not be caught dead riding a giant fir ball like that! Magical beast or no.

"But lord Momon! If you remove this creature from the forest, monsters could attack the village!" Nfirea pleaded.

"Trust me Nfirea, there is no monster in that forest that could beat the Death Knight that Momonga sold the village to protect it, it will be fine!" He assured the young boy, who seemed to believe him and relax. Nfirea seemed like he wanted to say more, but was biting his tongue.

"Don't worry Nfirea, I consider Enri a personal friend as well, I won't let nothing happen to her or her family!" Peroroncino said slapping the boy's shoulders. He looked up at Jin with a huge smile.

"Thank you so much, Sir Ji Joe!" He remarked wiping tears from his eyes.

"Well, we are probably ready to leave back to E-Ranbtle right?" Ninya yelled out. They all looked at her.

"Why are you in such a huge hurry to get back to E-Rantel?" Peter asked Ninya, she blushed a bit but didn't crack.

"Um, I just want to sleep in a nice hotel room is all, we've been out on the road for so long now!" She laughed nervously. It really pleased Jin that she seemed to really be looking forward to their time together. He decided not to talk to her for the entire trip back to alleviate some suspicions, Lukrut was giving them weird looks as of late. The group traveled without much rest and made it back to the gates of E-Rantel in almost record time. However, it was dark out already.

"We'll go to Nfirea's house to drop off his things!" Peter said as they prepared to part ways.

"I understand, once I register this magical creature with the adventures guild, I will head that way." Momon said to them as they got on Nfirea's cart to leave.

"I was able to gather a lot thanks to you, Sir Momon! Thank you very much! I'll be sure to add a bonus to your payment!" Nfirea said from the front of the cart.

"Let's all meet up later at the tavern for drinks!" Peter announced as they left. Ninya, however, did not go with her group.

I uh... I'm not feeling well, I think I'll just go to the INN, um... by myself... and get a room, I'll see you all in the morning!" Ninya told her group, they understood and said they would see her later.

"Um yeah, me too! I'm so tired... I think I'll just get a room as well!" See you guys later! Pero said smirking at his group. Lupu gave him a thumbs up, Momon and nabe just seemed confused but suspected nothing. Jin ran to catch up with Ninya, they walked together side by side for a bit.

"So um, once we get there... exactly what did you want to do?" Jin asked her casually.

"Everything! This... may be my only chance to experience something like this for quite some time... so I want you to show me everything! Mister Ji Joe!" She said. The anxious tone in her voice was adorable. Jin laughed.

"Alright Ninya, we'll have lot's of fun, I promise!" Jin said as they walked into an INN together. However, this would be the last night Ninya would ever see her old friends.

Over at Nfirea's house however, they were walking into the smelly shop with his oil lamp to light the way.

"You can put those things over there." he directed. Peter was helping to unload the cart.

"No problem!" He called out. But Nfirea looked around, his Grandma should have been here to greet them, was she out? he walked to the back of the store looking for her to let her know of the great haul of herbs they had received. The door to the basement slowly opened and a beautiful blonde woman in weird chain mail and a dark cloak was leaning up against the wall.

"Hiii! Welcome home!" She said as a sadistic smile crossed her face. Nfirea jumped back in surprise.

"Wow! I've been so worried about you! You didn't come back for days!" she said in a voice that had a hint of insanity to it.

"Uh... um, who are you?" he asked growing worried. The three remaining members of the Blades of Darkness put their things down.

"What? You don't know this woman?" Peter asked, understanding this was not a good situation to be in. the woman laughed.

"I'm here to kidnap you!" She announced, even raising a finger in dramatic fashion. The blades of darkness ran between Nfirea and this woman who just announced she was the enemy. But she spoke as if they were not there.

"I heard you have a nice ability to use any magical item! I'd like to exploit this ability of yours!" She said with another crazy laugh, and a smile to match it.

"It's just a request from sweet little me... become our tool so we can turn this whole city into undead!" She cried in sadistic laughter and took steps toward him.

"Mister Nfirea! Get as far from here as you can! Quickly!" Peter called out as he pointed his sword at this crazy woman.

"Thank god Ninya isn't here!" Lukrut said pulling out an arrow and aiming at the invader.

"We just need to make sure Nfirea escapes," Dyne said, it seemed that all knew that they could not beat this woman. The woman pulled out a long sharp stiletto and pointed it at the fleeing Nfirea.

"Sorry little boy, but it'd be a real pain if you escaped!" she said laughing again. This was a game to her. Suddenly another man in a red robe holding a staff walked up behind them.

"You are playing around too much Clementine! Just finish this quickly won't you?" the bald sick looking man said. Clementine giggled as she dashed past Peter, knocking away Lukruts arrow that he shot at her with ease. She drove the tip of the blade into the throat of the druid. Gouts of blood poured from his wound and mouth. Before he could even put his hand to the wound she was following up the strike with a brutal stab to his heart with her other stiletto weapon.

"Gryua" Was all Dyne could make out before he fell to the ground dead like a sack of potatoes.

"HA!" Clementine cried as she then pulled her bloody weapons out and impaled Peter from the back, puncturing both his lungs. A disturbing gasp was all he could make out as blood ran freely from his mouth and chest. She hurled his dying body at Lukrut, knocking him to the floor. Clementine then ran over to him, kicking the bow from his hand. It slid across the floor, out of his reach, he went for a black dagger but she simply kicked that from his hand as well.

"Well well well... looks like your the lucky man who gets to spend a night with dear 'ol Clementine! she said barring her teeth at him nd pinning him to the ground as she straddled him.

"What are you going to do?" He cried, fear taking over his voice and face. She just laughed as she drove both stilettos through his shoulders and into the wooden floor, pinning him to the ground.

"GRAHHH!" Lukrut cried out in agony, but the look that filled Clementine's face made it look as if she was climaxing at the sight of his pain. Warm blood splashed up from his wounds and covered her face.

"Oh my! I'm already cumming!" She cried as she raked her clawed gauntlet hand across his face, sending another spay of blood from his face, followed by his cried of more pain.

"Yes! yes! YES! Just like that! Scream more like that!" She screamed as she spun the weapons in her hands around in his open wounds like she was mixing a cake with two hands. A huge pool of blood was beginning to form behind Lukruts back, his cries of pain now turning to whimpers of a dying man.

"HEY! Don't pass out on me just now little man! we have more fun to have!" Clementine cried as she pulled out a spiked club from behind her. With a sadisticly evil grin, she brought the club down on his hand smashing them into bone and meat. Clementine was grinding her wet crotch hard against him as she climaxes a second time and brought the club down to his other hand, rendering it into nothing but a bloody paste. His cry of pain were met by her screams of ecstasy.

"More! Show me you can feel even more pain!" She cried as she viciously smashed his chest over and over with her club, just hard enough to break the skin and tear the flash from his muscles. She felt a warm liquid gathering between her legs and the smell of ammonia mixed with the smell of blood as Lukrut pissed himself from fear and pain.

"Oh! Did you go an wet yourself? Well, that's fine, so did i in a different manner!" She said standing up as a sticky sweet fluid ran down Clementine's legs, from between her thighs. She'd been cumming this whole time!

"Come on Clem! Let's wrap this up!" Her necromancer friend said holding the unconscious body of Nfirea in his arms. She looked at him with wide purple eyes, then down at the suffering and crying man she'd broken with ease. She frowned a little but then shrugged.

"Okay lover boy, seems like our time together is over!" Clementine said as she pressed her boot against his windpipe slowly, just enough so he could gasp out for air. His arms flailed around uselessly and his body convulsed as his brain was sent into shock. He then brought her boot down hard, crushing his windpipe completely and laughing at how he spasmed a few times then lay still.

"Well that was over FAR too fast... too bad they didn't have a cute girl with them... I would have enjoyed that so much more" She squealed as her eyes rolled up in her head. Her partner just shook his head and walked out of the house.

"Lets go, I want to use this kid to make as many undead as possible!" Clementine stuck her tongue out at him but did as asked.


	8. Clementine vs Peroroncino

CHAPTER NINE: Clementine vs. Peroroncino

Jin lay on his back next to Ninya. She was sleeping peacefully. He brushed some hair from her forehead, and she mumbled something in her sleep. They had planned to stay up all night, but it had been more... painful for her than either expected so he told her to not push herself and they would do it again later. Damn, she was so cute! He thought with a smile. Her eyes slowly opened and she saw him and smiled.

"Mister Ji Joe!" She said with a smile. He was looking up and down her nude body, defiantly a girl!

"Oh, call me by my real name, Ji is just short for Jin..." He told her. Ninya thought for a moment.

"Okay, Mister Jin!" He laughed and moved closer to her, pushing his body up against hers, she was so warm... not like Shalltear who was cold, like a dead corpse.

"Just call me Jin," he said softly as he leaned in to kiss her. She moaned softly in his mouth.

"So, uh, Jin... where will you be heading in the morning?" She asked, a hint of sadness in her voice. Jin thought for a second.

"Not sure, Momon will probably decide that for us, but I imagine we'll spend a day or two more in E-Rantel, both of us wanted to take some time off and enjoy the sights," he said honestly. Joy returned to her eyes.

"Then... would it be okay if I uh, stayed with you until then?" She asked in a manner so cute Jin wanted to jump on her again! But he just hugged her close instead.

"Of course! I mean you're my girlfriend now, right?" He said looking at her, tears welled up in her eyes and she smiled with a big dumb smile, so cute!

"Mis... Jin! I... I didn't know..." She started to cry.

"What? What's wrong? Did I say something?" Jin asked kicking himself for getting too emotional with her, had that been a mistake?

"I... I'm... just so happy!" She said, now with snot coming from her nose as she cried more, he wiped her nose and face with the sheet then kissed her again with a few head pats for good measure. He thought how he wouldn't mind just laying in this bed with her and Shalltear and... well the list would get bigger the more he thought about it... for the rest of his life.

Ninya saw he was thinking about something and decided she wanted his attention to herself! She looked down at his penis and smiled as she took it into her hands, he stiffened up immediately to her warm soft touch, this made her giggle. She looked at him, locking eyes as Ninya opened her lips as slid him inside her mouth.

She had no idea what she was doing, and to be honest, Enri had a better technique, but Ninya had already learned from just moments ago how to suck him off better. She took as much into her throat as she could, coughed a little bit then slid him out, coughing more.

"Don't try and force it, just do what you can, yeah?" He told her, she silently nodded and went back to her job. Her head bobbed up and down too quickly, he patted her head.

"Slow down, you'll wear your jaw out going that fast," he instructed her, she giggled and nodded. He wondered if Shalltear would be okay sharing him with this girl? Then he pictured the two of them together and...

"OH!" Ninya exclaimed in surprise as he suddenly came in her mouth. She kept sucking him harder and harder trying to greedily drink as much of him as she could, he hadn't meant to but yelled out much louder than he meant to and kicked his legs up and down... he changed his mind... Ninya was better than Enri at this! He lais on his back panting and thanking whatever God he needed to that sent him to this land!

He pulled her up to him as she swallowed his seed with a smile.

"Ahhh!" She said and opened her mouth so he could see swallowed all of it, he'd not taught her this, he wondered where she picked up that lewd move from?

He pulled her close to him again, kissing her cheek. She giggled once more with a deep blush.

Suddenly, there was a beeping noise and Entoma's voice spoke in his head using [MESSAGE].

"Loooord Peroroncino... I have newwws Thaaat Looord Momonga asked me to teeeell you, as he wassss tooo busy to taaaake thisss news!" She said. Jin sighed. A message from Suzuki? Now? he looked at the emotional girl in his arms.

"I'll [MESSAGE] you back about the news in a second... nobody died right?" Jin thought it might be urgent.

"Noooo Looord Peroroncino... noooobody isss deeeead." She said. He nodded, good then it can wait.

"Like I said I'll talk to you in a bit, I also have my hands full." he mentally told Entoma.

"Very well, my Lord," she said and ended the spell.

"Is everything okay Jin? You seemed distracted?" Ninya said looking at him with big blue eyes.

"Uh, sorry I was just spacing out there for a second," he said, and she smiled.

"Would... would you like to try it again?" She asked looking in his eyes and blushing. He tilted his head.

"You sure you're ready?" There was concern in his voice, he didn't want her to force herself if she didn't want to. But she nodded with a smile.

"I want to keep trying it till it feels good... like I've heard it's supposed to do." She said sitting up and straddling him with a smile. She leaned down and kissed him again.

"Alright, go at your own pace then..." He suggested and laid back letting her mount him and control how far and hard he'd go in her.

He bit his lip as her nimble fingers grabbed his shaft and pushed it's head to her wet, but still tight slit. She winced in pain as she sat her hips down and keeping him up with her hand.

"Hunrrggnn..." She bit her lip hard as she sat down, forcing him halfway inside her. But the look of pain was clear in her eyes.

"HAAA!" She cried out as Jin grunted, trying to resist the urge to move his hips up.

"Still... hurts...but..." She said softly as she worked herself up and down and her own pace. He could not get deep into her yet so she was mostly just sliding his head in and out of her tight opening... the sensation was driving him wild! And her small cries of pain were incredibly cute. Her tight body was trying to push him out, but she was determined to take him in deeper, even if it meant tearing herself up to do so.

"Push... it ... in please..." She begged, with a mix of pain and pleasure in her face. He obeyed, taking her slim hips in his hands and slowly penetrating her deeper. She buried her face in his chest to keep from yelling out, she slammed both of her fists hard into his chest to try and endure how deep he was.

"More more more more..." is all she said over and over and as he dug his member deeper into her resisting tightness. He didn't go further as he was afraid it would tear her open. Plus tears were running down her cheeks again, but she was also smiling and moving he hips in a very lewd manner, something she'd not been able to do the first time they tried this.

"Let's not overdo it Ninya," he warned and she nodded pulling him out again. Her gasps were becoming more pleasure filled now and less whiney. She was finally beginning to enjoy this he thought with a smile. Then there was another infernal beeping in his head... what couldn't you turn [MESSAGE] off in this world?!

"Jin... we have a situation!" Momonga's voice suddenly said in his head. Jin looked at the stretching body of the girl feverishly trying to get more and more of him inside of her. Even her tongue was hanging out of her mouth as saliva poured out of it and her eyes rolling up in her head as she was close to her first orgasm.

"What? Jeez, Suzuki! Can it wait, I'm uh... getting intimate with Ninya!" Jin pleaded. He was trying to maintain focus on his dick and his friend at the same time... wait he'd played a game like this once.

"W...wait...what? Ninya? The boy caster? Jin... I didn't know you like boys too!" Momonga's voice was serious... and that was all it took to shatter Jin focus and he burst out laughing. The sudden look of confusion on Ninya's face was adorable! Jin tried to recover and shook his head.

"Um sorry Ninya, I uh, was just getting tickled by your incredible technique!" She blushed so redly he could feel her temperature rise through his dick.

"I... I'm just doing what feels good..." she said shyly as she rode her hips into him and he penetrated her deep again, she clenched her fingers against his back and threw her head back, crying out as she climaxed for her first time. The incredibly erotic situation made him forget all about Momonga as he prepared to cum inside of this girl... she was on her period after all (as Lupusregina had told him) so she probably wouldn't get pregnant...

"JIN!" Momonga yelled loudly to get his attention.

"WHAT?" he called back loudly, remembering that he was talking with someone.

"Listen... stop doing... Listen The swords of Darkness are dead!" he said gravely.

"What?" Jin suddenly stopped and Ninya noticed the look of shock on his face. Her red blushing face taking a different look, she was breathing heavily and sweat rolled down her young body. He wanted to finish inside of her, but with what He'd just heard... he had to know more.

"Ninya, I suddenly don't feel well... can... hold on." he said running out of the room, naked and still erect. It was still very late, but a few of the hotel staff wondered why there was a man naked with a boner just standing silently in the hallway acting like he was thinking real hard. But they had seen much stranger thing this time at night so paid it little mind.

"What now?" Jin asked and Momonga told him how they found the zombified bodies of the three other members, and that Nfirea had been kidnapped. What the hell had happened in the short time he'd been with Ninya?

"You tracked their adventure tags? That's good... where?... Graveyard? Got it." Jin said walking back in the room. Ninya was holding the blanket over her looking worried.

"Jin... is everything okay?" She asked. He decided it would be better to tell her after this was all sorted out, he didn't want to leave her crying and alone here.

"Yeah, it um... seems there is trouble in the graveyard. Momonga has asked me to help him out, listen Ninya... I'm not sure what's going on but promise me you'll stay in this room till I come back for you, okay?" He asked as he got dressed in his monk gear. She nodded.

"Okay, I will... are... will you be okay?" She was worried sick already. He nodded and gave her a comical flex to set her mind at ease.

"Pfft, of course! Do you think some zombies could stop me?" He asked and she giggled shaking her head.

"Alright, stay here, and I'll be back!" Jin ran to where Momonga told him they would be, the city entrance to the graveyard. On his way there he asked Lupusregina and Nabe to guard and look after Ninya, and to not mention her friends were dead. They agreed and promised she would be safe.

Jin ran fast as he could and met up with his friend at the huge gates that blocked off the cemetery. Even as he ran up he could hear the metallic rings of Momon's swords finding their targets. As Jin got closer he saw the red-cape and black armor. Momon was easily keeping the undead hoard at bay from overflowing into the city. Jin passed some slackjawed guards and ran to join his friend.

"You sure need help? Looks like you have things handled!" Jin remarked at Momonga easily cut down waves of trash tier undead with every swing.

"No, but I don't want to hog ALL the glory... plus we don't know how strong the ones who are responsible for all this are!" Momon said as he spun and cut in a continuous motion of death. Bones and rotting flesh went flying in his wake, even Jin was impressed with how well Momonga would handle a sword, considering he was a caster.

"Just fight the undead till we are out of vision range from those guards, then I'll summon some undead of my own and we'll make a beeline for where the boss is." Jin nodded at the solid plan and charged in throwing a flurry of punches that shattered the skeletons to dust. They beat back the tide of undead easily until Momonga finally had the distance he needed.

"Jack the ripper... Corpse collector..." two mid-tier undead appeared from nothing as Momonga cast his necromancy magic.

"Beat back the undead as much you can, don't let them interfere with our fight at the mausoleum," Momonga ordered. The two undead ran off smashing and slashing the weaker undead into nothing. He turned to Jin.

"Alright, let's just fly the rest of the way there." with that they took flight using [FLY] Necklaces.

When they landed outside the large white building there was a man waiting for them, he was surrounded by several other humans in black robes, but his staff, necklace and robes clearly made him the leader here. Momonga even heard one of the men say his name when they arrived.

"What waste of time performing such a weak ritual... it really is sad." Momon said with his sword resting nonchalantly on his shoulder. Jin just walked up behind him cracking his knuckles menacingly.

"I'm not performing this ritual to impress the likes of you... who are you two anyway?" The Necromancer spat.

"We're adventures fulfilling a job... and we're here to bring back the boy you took... but stopping your plan sounds like it could earn us some more points with this town." Momon said as he slammed his swords into the ground then pointing the other one at the group of casters, all but the one called Khajiit took several steps back.

"Isn't there another one with a piercing weapon? I hope you are not planning something as typical as an ambush..." Momonga accused the shadows. There came a giggle then sarcastic clapping as a girl in a dark cloak appeared.

"Not bad... but no point in hiding if you know my plan already!" She said laughing and walking up next to the caster.

"But tell me, what are your names? I'm Clementine! Nice to meet you!" She said in a shrill and crazy voice.

"I don't see the point in talking to a dead woman, but I am Momon, this is my partner Ji Joe." He introduced them. Jin gave her wink. She was actually very cute! Jin thought.

"How did you find me?" She asked smiling.

"Never mind all that, we're here to kill the two of you, so let's get to the killing!" Jin said stopping their pointless talking. She frowned but shrugged.

"Sorry Momon, I have someone waiting for me in E-Rantel, I don't have time to look cool and chitchat with the enemy." Jin said walking past Momon.

"Little lady, I'm gonna have fun with you!" Jin said pointing to Clementine. He looked over his shoulder.

"I'll leave the caster to you, he looks troublesome to deal with." Jin said to Momon who shook his head but said nothing and walked toward the necromancer.

"Alright Ji Joe, just don't let your guard down... if she hits you..." He was worried about his [POLYMORPH] getting broken.

"What are you saying? The people here are so weak... I'll have this one as a personal plaything in no time" He said walking toward Clementine with a smile.

"Hey Clem, get's go play around away from these two," Jin said walking to an open area. She smirked a bit then looked at Momon.

"Whatever..." she leaped past Momon and walked next to Jin with her arms up behind her head in a casual manner. Jin couldn't help notice that this woman was oozing confidence... she must THINK she'd very strong... he'd show her how wrong she was.

"So were the ones I killed close to you? Hmm? Were they your friends?" He just looked at her in silence as she giggled like a little girl.

"Sorry for killing them!" She laughed and shrugged.

"No, but they were friends of someone I like... so after I take my time breaking you... your ultimate fate will be left to her to decide." He said, walking and getting ready for the fight about to come. She scoffed and took up a position, showing she was ready to fight. Jin turned to face her cracking his neck and knuckles.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Jin said smiling. He took a large black slave collar that had a broken chain on the end of it and snapped it on, immediately he felt his stats take a huge drop, but this thing would give him lot's of bonus experience as well... he would use this fight as a way to see if he could level up to 96.

"I'll show you what a mistake it was to challenge the inhuman Clementine! I've already stepped into the domain of heroes, what could you hope to do to me?" She spat and a sneer replaced her usual smile. He just motioned to her with a "come at me" with his hand, this chick talks too much he thought.

Suddenly two giant skeletal dragon heads roared out in the distance where Momon was fighting that caster. But Jin paid those weak creatures no mind. Clementine undid the clap to her black cloak and it fell to the ground revealing a well-toned body in a revealing metal outfit, as you couldn't really call it "armor".

She let out a sigh and bent down, keeping her hips in the air but touching the ground with her hand and prowling low like a cat, it was a weird stance, but it looked like she was finally ready to stop talking and fight. He put his fists up, ready for her attack.

Shit! She was already running at him, he missed her kick off, he was busy looking over his shoulder at the dragons! He swung up at her but she snaked her head around his fist and closed the gap with a smile on her face. He brought up a knee strike to try and counter her counter but...

"[IMPENETRABLE FORTRESS]" She used a move he'd never seen or heard of and his knee bounced off her other weapon. Damn! What was that? He wondered but she spun effortlessly and drove the end of her stilettos into his shoulder.

"GAA!" he cried out as the weapon ripped into his chest, a spray of blood covered Clementines smiling face, but even more exited from his back. The burst of pain was something he'd never experienced before, but it didn't really "hurt" not as he'd imagine it should have. There was a poof that startled Clementine making her backflip away to safety but it was only his [POLOYMORPH] becoming undone. When she saw his true form she laughed.

"Wow! A Demihuman masquerading as a human? Now THAT'S rich!" She squealed in delight. Jin poked his injured shoulder. it actually didn't hurt that much, and he realized this was an effect of his "H.P." Damage and injury worked a bit different with this new body. At anyrate, he no longer needed to keep up the act of a human.

"You don't look too hurt for someone who just got ran through the chest... what's your deal?" She asked with an angry look on her face. Jin was worried that this girl might be much stronger than he thought... and melee was not his cup of tea. But she had already crouched down low again, in that weird stance.

"Fuck that!" He exclaimed jumping into the air and beating his wings, he'd fight her from the air.

"[PACE OF THE WIND]" She used another martial art he'd never heard, and her already insane speed was increased! Before he could react she was catching up to him smiling with her tongue sticking out.

"HI!" she called out then drove her stiletto into his leg as he tried to beat his wings faster, then something else happened he was not expecting. An explosion of fire sent him flying through the air and bouncing off the ground.

One of the negative effects of his birdman class was, when hit with fire damage he could not fly for a certain amount of time as his feathers were considered "burned", lightning damage would also inflict the same effect, also he was weak to those two elements in general. He was a glass cannon ranged build... he had almost zero protection or resistance stats. Yet this was like he was standing too close to a fire, not like an explosion just went off in his leg.

"Damn... fire..." he grunted as the smell of burning feathers came from his body. A furious voice called out.

"What the fuck! I detonated my spell in your freakin leg and it's still attached... how?" She sneered, her many years of fighting taught her that she was not inflicting the kind of damage on him that she should be. She looked amazed when Jin was able to stand to his feet... he'd lost some H.P. but not enough to even consider a potion, nothing to worry about. Her attacks were still weak, even if they were backed by a crazy amount of skill.

"Maybe I'll just stab you in the face next? No matter how tough your little bird body is, a fried brain will kill anyone!" She laughed in that same crazy laugh. She spun both her weapons in her hands and took another offensive stance.

"If I could just hit her ONCE! I'd win..." Jin told himself spitting out some blood... yet I don't want to kill her either... he wondered how hard he'd need to hit her just for a clean K.O.

"Shame though, as I wanted to cut you up into little pieces... maybe even save your wings to decorate my armor!" She laughed again, feeling that she had the advantage in the fight, even if this one was proving hard to injure.

"Damn... she's too fast to hit with melee, and I can't put any distance between use to use my bow thanks to that fire damage." Jin was regretting not taking the skill the negated damage from people far below your level, at the time, in the game, it seemed pointless with his build. He decided to not give her the chance to attack and go on the offensive... he ran at her with his fists up. She saw him coming and smiled.

"[ABILITY BOOST] [GREATER ABILITY BOOST] [GREATER EVASION]" She used all the arts that she could. And it was a good thing as his fists and kicks flew at her at insane speeds and fatal force, but in her increased state of speed and skill she just managed to meet him at a physical level, unfortunately, she was more skilled than he, and easily deflected, parried or dodged every strike. Unfortunately for her, Jin was not trying to hit her, he was trying to take her top off. She mistook his lecherous groping for strikes. This instilled a sense of false in her.

"Nope, nope, try again, nuh-uh, too slow, SLOPPY!" She taunted him with every parry or dodge, but she was also keeping back and not countering, her battle experience told her to remain on the defensive until a clear opening revealed itself, then it did. He swung with a very low body shot just as she read the strike and ducked. She reached her weapon out and stabbed him through the armpit, into his lungs and activated her [LIGHTNING] spell she had saved. She'd won!

The critical strike backed by the magic attack once again sent the smell of burning feathers in the air as Peroroncino was sent back but again, getting hit by a bolt of lightning in his lung, simply did not do what it should have and he backed up a bit patting his chest, inspecting his body. His wounds that she was striking weren't bleeding... was this because her attacks don't have a "bleeding" effect on them? Or was this new body simply that tough? Either way, it was fascinating.

"Alright... what kind of magical gear do you have that keep saving your life? I've killed you three times over!" Her cute voice was now frustrated and angry like a pouting child's voice would be. He just dusted himself off.

"Sorry, but I've been trying to not hit you... hitting a girl isn't my thing, so as I see my friend is wrapping things up..." Jin said deciding on how to do this. Clementine sneered deeper, her eyes thinking how she could escape now... something was off, she miscalculated this Demihumans gear. Jin saw her thinking of escape it must be that weird slave looking collar he has on! that's why he can't be injured! She thought.

"Damn... I might need to try? Fighting women was bad for him... he'd not been trying to kill her with any of his strikes, and he'd fallen right into a weaker enemy's game. But hitting a girl just...didn't seem right to him, he reached into his personal space and pulled out a small hourglass-shaped object, he'd have to win with this next spell... physical fighting was out of the question. She seemed to steel her resolve, believing a hit to the brain would kill him... no matter what gear he had... and she wanted this magical power for herself, her greed lost her this fight.

"Alright bird boy... I'll just kill you with this next attack, It looks like my partner is already needing my help!" She laughed as the dark figure removing the heads off the dragons could be seen from her vantage point. Jin laughed in his mind, of coarse Momonga was doing well... he probably took his fight seriously and didn't fuck around...

She spun both stilettos in her hands and crouched down again, Jin opened up his arms showing he was completely open to her next attack... even if he could survive the next onslaught, the one after that would get him... he had no answer for her speed and skill in a closeup fight like this Clementine told herself, bolstering her courage and resolve again in the face of this Demihumans brash attitude. She loosed herself at him, full killing intent rolling off her, she was going for the final blow... but his spell was just about ready, she ignored the giant blue casting bubble that formed around him... if she hit him it would be canceled anyway, she'd killed enough casters to know this... just a bluff from a dying man she thought.

"[TRUE POLYMORPH]" He used a cash shop items to instant cast his spell crushing the glass object in his hand. And instead of a woman crashing into him with blades of fire and lighting, a cute yellow cat flew at his face, hissing and scratching at him furiously like a very angry kitty. He grabbed the cat by the scruff of it's neck and stood up, the whole time keeping the ball of fur and claws away from his face. He reached into his personal space and drank a normal health potion... within moments he felt better, also he could now fly, as any healing would remove the "singed feathers" debuff.

"Now now... don't act like a bad kitty!" he said flicking her nose harshly. She yowled out like a cat and put her paws to her nose. Cute tears welling up in her eyes.

"Right... I only have an hour to get you subdued," he told her then looked over to where Momonga was. He was returning to him with the necromancer slung over his shoulder dead or unconscious, Peroroncino wasn't sure.

"You all done?" Momonga asked looking around for the body of Clementine.

"Where's that woman?" He asked. Jin held up the angry and hissing cat.

"Right here, I got her true polymorphed, so we only have an hour to get her back to Nazarick. Peroroncino cast [MESSAGE] to Shalltear to have her open up a [GATE] for him. But he could not connect to her. Momonga was already entering the crypt to see if he could find the boy Nfirea. Jin tried several more items to contact Shalltear but there was nothing. Momonga soon arrived with the boy over his shoulder.

"Jin, what's wrong?" He saw the look of worry and confusion of Jin's face.

"Shalltear isn't answering my [MESSAGE]... that's weird right?" He asked. Then Momonga remembered that Entoma had contacted him when he was busy.

"Pero, what did Entoma have to tell you by the way? I was busy planning." He said. Jin's eyes went wide.

"Shit... I was also uh, busy and told her I'd call her back," Peroroncino said clicking his tongue. Momonga nodded and cast [MESSAGE] to Albedo, to see what the problem was. Jin waited patiently to see what it was as the furious Clementine cat swung at the air and hissed.

"We need to get back to Nazarick Jin!" Was all he said and cast [GATE] and stepped through. He wondered what was going on but followed him, taking his new pet cat with him.

Meanwhile, Ninya waited patiently for Jin to come back to her.


	9. Pero's dilemma

**(There is no differnce in this chaper than the T version. You may skip this if you read the T rated chaper 10 already)**

CHAPTER TEN: Peroroncino's dilemma

Peroroncino stood behind Momonga in silence.

"Shalltear Bloodfallen has rebelled against Nazarick..." Every time he thought about those words he felt sick to his stomach. Momonga was asking Albedo various things but it was all just a dull growing noise to Jin. His friend was handling this well, Jin was on the verge of breaking into full-blown panic.

"Suzuki... What can we do? Why..." Jin wondered if this was his fault! Had Shalltear found out about him and Ninya and stormed off in a jealous rage? That didn't seem right, he'd never programmed her to be too jealous like that, maybe a BIT possessive... but nothing this...

"Jin... is it possible you programmed this in her, like... I don't know... a prank or something?" Jin took no offense to this question, this is something he might do, but as a joke... he'd never have her full-blown revolt!

"No... not at all, she was loyal to us... to me... to you!" He said with hurt in his voice, he was glad his bird form did not have the ability to cry.

"But I think this is my fault... with Ninya... the timing is kind of..." Jin shook his head. Momonga shook his head.

"I doubt she knew that you were sleeping with that boy... would she even care?" Jin's eyes went wide.

"SHIT! Ninya's still at the hotel room waiting for me... she has no idea about her friends..." He said remembering her.

"Her?" And Jin nodded, Momonga looked at him waiting to see what he had to say.

"Yeah, Ninya is a girl who crossdressed as a boy, um... as funny as it would be to keep you in the dark about that... this thing with Shalltear..." Momonga nodded.

"You go talk to Ninya, we'll keep you informed about anything we find about Shalltear... try to not take too long however, we may need to move out quickly," Momonga said. Jin nodded and cast [GREATER TELEPORTION] to pop back to E-Rantel quickly, and made his way back to the room that Lupu still stood guard at, Nabe had been asked by Momonga to keep tabs on the adventures guilds talks as it seemed they were aware of "a powerful vampire that recently appeared".

"Thank you, Lupu, you can return to Nazarick now, there is a bit of a crisis going on." She nodded with serious and without a word and left him.

"JIN!" Ninya cried out when he entered the room and jumped into his arms. He hugged her but gave her a serious look.

"Ninya... um, sit down... we need to talk." She looked worried but said nothing as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Ninya... the undead attack last night, it was stopped by Momon and Myself." She smiled but his expression did not change so she knew he had more to say.

"Furthermore... the ones responsible for that undead army also kidnapped Nfirea, we rescued him as well and he's recovering with his grandmother, he'll be fine... but your friends... the swords of darkness... they died trying to protect him," he said then waited for his words to sink in.

"Died? They... wait... you mean..." she said as what he said hit her. She sat in silence. Jin said nothing. Then she glared angrily at him.

"So... they died by an enemies hand while I was here... with you... right?" He said nothing just nodded. Tears were forming in her eyes and she was clenching her teeth, he could hear them grinding.

"GET OUT!" She screamed pointing to the door as tears ran down her face and she burst out crying.

"Ninya... I... I didn't know..." He tried to help her but she threw a pillow at him from the bed she sat on.

"GET OUT! It's YOUR FAULT... I could have been there to help them, I know magic... OUT!" She was crying and screaming in anger and pain... he knew she didn't mean the things she said, she was in denial about the situation. Jin simply turned around and left the room as he heard Ninya burst out into full-blown wailing. He clenched his fists in anger and frustration. He wanted to be there for her... but she needed time to mourn and figure things out now that she no longer had an adventures group, but she was a skilled caster, even if she never wanted to speak to Jin ever again, he'd know she'd manage just fine without him.

Ninya cried for many hours until she had nothign left to cry. In those few hours after she had calmed down a bit, and was no longer angry. She had paused thinking about her friends long enough to remember what she's yelled at Jin. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it, it smelled faintly of him.

"It's my fault..." she muttered, Jin hadn't forced her to go with him... she had willingly gone with him, she was even sure she'd been the one to suggest getting a room... Damnit, she'd been so unfair to him! the more she thought about that situation she realized having gone with him had probably even saved her life. And she yelled at him for it...

"Damnit... Jin I'm sorry!" She cried again, but this time not in her in her eyes she went out looking for him all day and night, and the ones after... but could not find him no matter how hard she looked. She pulled the silver tag off her neck, reminding herself why she was doing this in the first place... to save her sisterTuareninya who was taken from her family... and joining a workers group would meet that end faster than an adventure would after all. So she packed her things and made off for The Baharuth Empire, to see if any worker groups needed an up and coming caster.

"Shalltear..." Jin reminded himself. He had bigger problems to deal with and teleported back to the area he could teleport to in order to use his ring of Ainz ooal Gown to meet his friends in the throne room of Nazarick.

"That was fast, I was just about to call you to tell you we found Shalltear" Momonga stated.

"Found her? What did..." He began but Momonga showed him the mirror. The silver looking mirror had an image of Shalltear. She was standing in the middle of a field, her lance that he had made for her at her side, and donned in her blood-red battle armor.

"She seems to be in a state of inactivity..." Albedo casually mentioned. Jin felt better... but only a little knowing he did now cause this at least.

"Is it possible she's been mind controlled? But her undead class should not allow that." Momonga thought.

"That Nigun guy said people of this world are sometimes born with strange or unusual abilities, could this be one of them?" He went on. Jin simply stared at the image of Shalltear.

"Suzuki... what are we going to do?" He couldn't think of anything and it was killing him.

"Jin... if it is an unknown effect... I can use this to undo it." Momonga said holding up his left hand. On that hand was the well known "Shooting Star" ring. A personal favorite of Suzuki as he spent FAR too money on getting it.

"You... you think it will work?" Jin asked feeling better knowing his friend was so good in times like this, where he tended to not do so well. If he were alone right now... who knows what how he would react.

"I have no reason to think it wouldn't... the conditions of her control seem weird to me... like she was controlled but maybe not given an order." Momonga said pondering what it could mean.

"Well let's go try and talk to her!" Jin asked jumping to his feet. Momonga held up his hand as to say he was getting a message, and he was.

"It seems the Adventures Guild is aware of Shalltear and are requesting we go personally. Nabe is already in position, get Lupusrgina and meet us in E=Rantel as Ji Joe.

"Yes, Lord Momonga..." Jin said as he caught himself about to bow to his friend.

"..."

"Jin... did you just call me..." Momonga was trying not to laugh.

"S...I mean, it's all these guys around here ever call you! Of course, it was gonna slip[ out... anyway, yeah i get it, Suzuki, I'll go get Lupu." jin said feeling embarrassed at his slip of the tongue. Yet, he was glad at how Momomga was handling this still.

The meeting was lead by the Adventure guild president Ainzach. he informed them of the vampire that matched Shalltear to a letter. There were several other adventurers there as well, nobody that needed to be remembered. Jin was just trying to stay quite... he wanted to see Shalltear as soon as possible, but Momon was playing the right way, he told them that the adventure group named "Ainz Ooal Gown" would be the group to put the vampire to heel.

"Ainz Ooal Gown? Eh, not a bad team name, and it made sense as they were the last two members... so the might guild of Ainz Ooal Gown, reduced to this adventure group? he chuckled to himself... Names meant more to Suzuki than Jin, he was sure he'd put far too much thought into picking that name. So it was fine by him. He'd even managed to negotiate a rank to mythril class for the whole team as a reward for defeating the vampire menace.

But one guy seemed determined to ruin everything and insisted his team come along. Momon warned him that he'd die for certain but he was angry for some reason and insisted. Jin had a bad feeling about this, he was pretty sure Momon meant to murder these adventurers.

"I refuse." Jin blurted out. Ainzach and everyone there looked at Jin.

"Excuse me, Sir Ji Joe?" All eyes were on him.

I refuse to let another team come with us and try to claim half the glory... I won't allow it." He looked at the man who was determined to go, as no one else seemed to care.

"You seem so interested in keeping me away... I wonder if you might be trying to hide something!" the man said with a bluff and a smile. Jin thought for a second.

"Okay... hold out your hand..." the man looked around only to receive shrugs. He did as asked. Jin place a gold coin in his hand, the man looked confused, a small bribe?

"Alright... here is the game, Ainzach over there will say "go" at which point you will close your fingers around that coin there. If I can grab that coin from your hand, you will shut up about coming along. However, should you close our hand faster than i can grab it, I'll not only let you keep that coin... I'll give you 50 gold for insulting you with tavern game. the man smiled with a smug laugh.

"You really wanna hand over that gold? Sure... I'll take that bet!" he said laughing and holding the hand out at Jin. Jin shook his head.

"Hold it a little closer to you, I don't want no complaining about tricks after this is done." the man looked a little confused but did as asked, making it harder for Jin.

"Okay, Ainzach... whenever suits you, say the word..." jin said and all three men readied themselves.

"GO!" Ainzach yelled out, Jin's hand went past the mans hand just as he closed his palm. the man closed his hand around the gold coin in time. What an idiot this monk had been!

"Ha! You lose! now pay up!" he said laughing playing with his new gold coin in his hand. Jin simply pointed to his own hand and produced a gold coin, confused the man looked in his hand and saw he only had a copper... the monk had taken the gold coin and replaced it with a copper one! his eye nearly bulged from his head.

"Alright, now sit down and shut up while grown folk is talking!" jin said and took his seat next to Momon. The mans face turned bright red from anger, he seemed to be trying to find the right words to say but nothing came to him so he simply stomped out of the room.

"Okay then, team Ainz Ooal Gown will be the ones to defeat this vampire menace as we've been chasing her anyway, like Momom here explained," Ainzache said, and nobody else in the room disagreed.

"What was that about Jin?" Momonga asked as they walk through the forest to where the waiting shalltear was.

"What was that about? You were going to murder that man and his whole team weren't you?" Jin said accusingly, Albedo frowned but said nothing.

"He was an idiot Jin, he was begging to die... you've killed people too if I'm not mistaken" Momonga reminded Jin. Jin walked out in front of the knight stopping him and Albedo in his tracks.

"That guy and those troops were going to kill innocent villagers, and they were our enemy, I'll even go so far as to say we accepted a job so we HAD to. But we don't HAVE to kill that man and his team! I proved that, you were going to let him come along then kill all of them, right?" Momonga didn't say a word.

"That's what I thought... look, Suzuki... I know we're no longer human... and you're something altogether different. And I felt it was wrong to kill him and his team because he was "stupid". Jin was looking firmly at Momonga who just pushed him out of the way and continued walking.

"You made it clear you don't wish to lead Jin... so listen to the one that is." Is all he said. Jin became furious... he just told him to "shut up and obey me". Albedo had a worried look on her face and looked back at Jin, she looked sad.

"It sucks to see your parents fight, huh?" Jin thought looking at the sad face on Albedo. He sighed loudly and decided to just let this go... they were both under a lot of stress because of Shalltear. So long as Suzuki didn't start killing thousands of humans for no reason, everything will be fine Jin thought taking a step forward and stepping on a bug, it made a loud SPLAT! sound.

By now Suzuki had dropped the act of Momon and reverted to his true form, he seemed highly alert, but Jin assured him there was nobody in a 2 miles radius. Aura would confirm this. Jin was now also in full Peroroncino mode as well, with his bow and armor on and everything.

"There she is," Momonga said pointing to the crimson-clad vampire.

"Should we try talking to her?" Albedo asked, jin nodded.

"Let me first..." jin asked, Momonga nodded. When they were close Jina approached her.

"Shalltear! I've been worried sick about you love! let's go back to Nazarick and I'll tie you up like you like?" Peroroncino said in a friendly voice. But she remained unmoving.

"Um, as you maker I command you to get naked for us!" but again nothing. jin walked back with a "you try" hand motion. Momonga walked out, he seemed to be very deep in thought about something. After a bit he spoke.

"Shalltear!" But she did nothing, then Albedo spoke out.

"Shalltear! Not a single word of defense? And you would even disrespect not only your maker but Lord Momonga as well?" She took a step forward like she meant to discipline the vampire. But Momonga held her back. Jin knew it for sure... it was mind control, Momonga was arriving to the same conclusion it looked like.

"There was a battle here... they must have controlled her but failed to issue an order." Peroroncino looked around, he was right! there was scorched earth where she stood and other signs of battle... He'd looked at nothing but Shalltear since getting here, he overlooked that obvious fact... he was too emotionally invested in this he thought.

"Regardless, I will use this to nullify any unknown effect... it'll be alright Jin!" Momonga said. Peroroncino nodded that he understood. It severely annoyed him that Momonga took the time to explain what the ring does and how it works to Albedo when she asked what it did, but he said nothing. "It grants wishes"... is all you needed to say, Suzuki! Peroroncino spat to himself. But when he went onto explain what super tier magic was and it's rules and such jin had heard enough.

"Albedo, stop asking so many damn questions! Suzuki, can we have school time later? Just do the damn thing!" Jin yelled then stood back. Albedo and Momonga looked at him then turned to Shalltear, he rose his hand a huge casting circle appeared around Momonga.

"You would use such an item for a servant who rebels like Shalltear? What a compassionate man and wonderful master!" Albedo cried holding her hands together. Jin nodded, it was amazing of Suzuki to free use a wish to save Shalltear... Jin groaned at the thought of how fast he would have used those wishes on stupid pleasures of the flesh, yet Suzuki never used a single one... even in the game... the man knew how to hold onto something he treasured... that was for sure, jin reminded himself.

"Now then! Ring! I wish all of Shalltear Bloodfallen's status effects to be returned to cured and for her to return to normal!" the casting circle glowed bright, and then shattered... the wish had been rejected? Jin shook his head... how?

"Were withdrawing Albedo! Jin!" Momonga said grabbing Albedo by the arms and teleporting away somewhere. Jin had no idea where he just went so simply stood where he was, he didn't want to leave Shalltears side anyway.

"Damnit Shalltear! How did this happen to you?" He called out, a few moments later Peroroncino heard crashing. Like some giant creature was slamming it's foot in rage. Then Jin got a [MESSAGE]

"Jin, I'm ordering everyone back to Nazarick except Sabes and Solution, also I'm placing Nazarick under high alert... I have reason to belive a world Item resposible for this! this was the work of a player most likely!" Jin frowned. Leaving her like this... didn't seem right.

"Okay Suzuki, but I'm not leaving her."

"Jin!"

"I'm not leaving her Suzuki!... You can order me all you like!" there came only one response.

"Be careful," Jin nodded that he would.

"World items? Here? Jeez... looks like the game just got put on hard mode, huh babe?" Jin asked Shalltear, who offered him no response. Jin sat down. He could guess how nazarick was responding to this, not in a good way. Jin sat for some time.

"Hmm?" Jin caught a glint of silver far away. he looked toward it. A silver knight in armor with a gash across it's chest stood watching from far off.

"Funny, I didn't detect you... don't have a heartbeat or what silver guy?" Jin asked the figure who could not hear him. It did seem to notice it had been spotted and walked away.

"Are you the one?" Jin wondered... but would never catch up to him, they had literal miles between them.

"Head's up Momonga, saw some silver knight looking guy far far away from us." jin told his friend.

"I see, well I'll have you keep aerial surveillance for me then... we don't want him interfering us," Momonga said.

"Oh? you have an idea?" Jin asked.

"I do... as I've just told Albedo, I plan to fight Shalltear myself." Jin shook his head.

"No time for jokes man, what's your..." Jin began but was cut off.

"I'm seriouse." he thought he was going crazy.

"What... like... alone?" he asked in disbelief, he was flailing his arms around like you would when yelling at someone on the phone.

"Yes Jin, alone." And [MESSAGE] was ended. He simply stood next to Shalltear looking at her.

"He wants to kill Shalltear?" Jin shook his head... that can't be right... they don't know if the NPC revival system even works. Some time passed but nothign happened. Albedo then sent a [MESSAGE] that Momonga had Aura and Mare sweeping even further out than he could even see. Then Momonga appeared wearing a tattered brown robe. Jin stood between him and Shalltear.

"You really plan to kill her... or just capture her?" Peroroncino asked, he noted Momonga did not have on his divine tier equipment.

"Yes, I will, without fail." Jin scowled.

"And... you think I'll just allow that do you? I love her Suzuki... the hell makes you think I'll let you kill her right in front of me?" Jin demanded. Momonga just stood straight, not backing down.

"I believe I made my stance on obeying me clear Jin..." Momonga said walking up to his friend.

"What if she can be brought back? What if I lose her forever?" Jin yelled in Momongas uncaring skull face.

"Demiurge had assured me he believes it will, so does Albedo. I won't say it again Jin... move!" Momonga demanded. Momomga then activated his [Aura of Despair] by accident, not meaning to but wanting to make an impression on Jin.

Jin realized this was something Momonga intended to do and was willing to even kill him if he was using that aura... which had a small chance to instakill anyone around him not in protective gear, which Jin's wasn't geared for protection.

This was a misunderstanding on Jin's part, Momonga meant his friend no harm, he quickly turned it off when he realized it had slipped on when he was announcing his intent.

"I see..." Jin turned away.

"Jin... I..." Momonga reached out to him but Pero beat his wings and was in the air.

"If she doesn't come back... neither will I! And you can run Nazarick the way you want without my annoying advice." Jin was speaking out of anger and hurt... but he meant it. If Suzuki took Shalltear from him... there would be no going back there... he'd better be right about her coming back.

"Damnit... am I being unreasonable here?" Jin asked himself as he flew through the air in no particular direction, he flew above Aura and Mare who wove to him, he did not wave back.

"There are better ways of handling this! Why does it have to be him? Why does he want to personally kill her? there was just so much he didn't understand. The worst part was... he knew he'd win too. Momonga knew everything about Shalltear... it wasn't even a fair fight, she was going to be slaughtered by one of the men she loves...

"DO YOU EVEN CARE HOW SHE WILL FEEL ATTACKING THE MAN SHE LOVES?" He screamed at nothing as he was several miles away from the fight. Jin flew into the ground as hard as he could create a huge explosion that sent birds flying

"WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY?" He screamed as he slammed his fists into the ground harder and harder.

"Master Peroroncino?" a girls voice called out. he looked up and saw Aura. he sat down like a foolish child. He didn't know if what he felt was right or not... he was just worried. About Shalltear, Suzuki... everyone.

"What Aura? I know... i shouldn't talk back to Lord Momonga... right?" She nodded.

"Yes... that's right! lord Momkga is doing this because he can't stand to see us fight... it's why he wants to fix this mistake he feels he made... you should consider how he feels... having to hurt someone he also loves!" Her Rebuke cut him hard. he'd just been thinking of himself... never thought how Suzuki was feeling about this... SHIT!

"Am I really that useless sister?" he accidentally slipped and called Aura sister. She grew red in embarrassment and blushed.

"N... Well... Lord Momonga does this so you don't have to Master Peroroncino. He knew you'd never be able to kill Shalltear, and not just because her build counters yours," Aura said jumping down to him and putting an arm around him. If his bird form allowed for crying he'd be blubbering like a lost child at this point.

"What if she never comes back?" He asked overcome by stress. Aura giggled.

"She will! Because Lord Momonga said she would... and Lord Momonga is never wrong!" Aura said smiling at him that warmed him from the inside out.

"You really trust him that much?" He asked, she nodded.

"Of course! Lord Momonga stayed with us till the very end! his mercy and guidance is something you should learn from master Peroroncino." Jin laughed... even talking to Aura made him feel better like it would with his sister... he missed his sister. then a huge blast went off... it was the super tier spell [FALLEN DOWN] the fight with Shalltear had begun. Jin began to shake and he curled up in the middle of the laying on his side. He didn't know what to do... Aura sat next to him and patted his head.

"It will be Okay Jin... promise!" She said as she hugged him.


	10. Co-Op

**(Nothing is dufferent in this version than the T rated version. If you read that version already, you may ignore this chapter)**

CHAPTER TEN: Co-op

"That's gross, JIN!"

"Stop it Jin! Get that thing away from me!"

"Take things more seriously Jin!"

"Why are you always messing around?"

"No Jin! This is YOUR problem, you deal with it!"

"Honestly, why do I have such a useless little brother?"

"Jin... I know you are hurting..."

"Jin...Jin...Jin..."

"I love you, brother. NOT LIKE THAT YOU WEIRDO! laughs"

"Jin..."

He lay curled up on the ground, his sister's voice scolding him in his head as he remembered her face and the way they would talk. He opened his eyes and saw the smiling face of Aura. He sat up, thinking.

"I don't think my sister would want me to lay here and cry like this..." He got up to his feet. Aura's smile turned into a grin when she saw he was back.

"Aura... thank you..." He said honestly. She just laughed and gave him a V for victory with her hands and smiled, a smile that bolstered his resolve... he wasn't just here to mess around and get his harem fill of Waifus... he was here for his friend Suzuki... who right now was fighting a battle for Jin... for Nazarick.

"Am I really this pathetic? That my friends feel the need to bail me out?" Jin asked to himself, but Aura answered him with a giggle.

"Well YEAH! You're such screw off that we all know you'd be lost without us!" He looked at her, only she would talk to him like this, and he loved it, it's exactly what Hitomi would say to him if she were here.

"Sorry Aura... for making you miss Momonga's fight... I'll get us back there as fast as we can." He held out his hand and she took it, he cast [GREATER TELEPORTION] and they both vanished.

Momonga stood before Shalltear. She'd just fallen into his land mine attack, and now fell for his bluff of further traps.

"As expected of Lord Momonga, you will not let me close the distance will you?" Then Shalltear looked around nervously.

"What is it Shalltear? You seem to be expecting another attacker? Don't worry, I am your only opponent!" Momonga assured her, but she sneered.

"I am simply expecting Lord Pero to strike me from a distance... fighting you while he takes shot at me would be a great strategy! Why has my maker not fired on me yet I wonder?" Shalltear asked looking around nervously. Momonga chuckled to himself... so that's why she's fighting so reserved... usually she would came at me with everything she has, but she doesn't consider me the real threat... she thinks I'm a distraction for Jin's attacks from range... it's a great strategy, but Jin wouldn't be able to fight Shalltear, that why I will return her to you Jin! On my name!

Momonga readied his next spell [MAXIMIZE MAGIC GRAVITY MELSTRORM]! He threw the pulsating black ord of gravity death at Shalltear but she used [GREATER TELEPORTATION] to counter his open casting pose. Ut something held her back.

"Delay teleportation magic? Lord Momonga you thought of everything!" But her mental praise was cut off by a series of explosions, another trap, she used [TURN ETHERAL] to avoid most of the damage but her Lord had set this up used [ASTRAL SMITE]. The combo attack taking a giant portion of her H.P. She returned solid but just to catch Momonga's [1000 NONE LANCE]. He was not letting up on the pressure, but how long could his mana hold out? [GREATER TELEPORTATION] was used again but Momonga had predicted this and a powerful [GRAVITY MALESTORM] was heading at her.

I should counter this with my [NEGATIVE IMPACT SHEILD] she thought but she wanted to save that skill for the REAL threat, Lord Pero's 2km explosion blast attack, it would come with very little warning... but she knew that Momonga was simply trying to set up her Lord's special attack... so she simply decided to take the damage from Momonga's spell as it would not be fatal anyway.

"KYaa..." The crushing power of Momonga's spell caused significant damage to her self, but the real effect of that spell is to lower the armor rating of the target you hit.. and Momonga does magic damage... further proof he was just trying to weaken her for Pero. She would play along a bit longer, but first needed to heal from that attack. She pulled out a rainbow-colored potion, an elixir of eternal health! You would need prismatic ore to make that! Momonga had been feinting ignorance of all of Shalltears skills and gear... however, he really had no idea she had one of those... meaning Jin must have made this for her and given it to her recently! This was bad! She drank the potion and at once her H.P. was filled to maximum. Momonga had seriously miscalculated the fact that Jin might bestow more things on her!

"Well Lord Momonga, now that I'm all healed up... let's say we continue?" Shalltear laughed as a large white hot magical lance appeared in her hand, it burned with holy power.

"You know this spell right Lord Momonga? It should really hurt your undead body!" She laughed as she threw the lance. It's holy power honed in on Momonga and pierced his chest, dropping his H.P. even more. Shalltear let out a laugh.

"Mith my refreshed life, I can fight you like a caster! How does it feel to be beaten at your own game Lord Momonga?" She threw another burning holy lance and it hit Momonga in the chest again.

"[MAXIMIZE MAGIC REALITY SLASH]!" Momonga used his most powerful physical attack. It cut the red armored vampire in half, or at least it should have, but with her full H.P. her body held out as she used a time altering skill to undo the damage.

"What was that you did just now?" Momonga asked becoming annoyed at how many tricks Pero had given this woman.

"Just another one of Lord Peroroncinos gifts! Don't think of it as cheating Lord Momonga, maybe it's just proof he is the superior supreme being after all?" She laughed at her insult. Momonga studied her. Does she really think that? She is probably the only NPC that would follow Jin over me after all...

"Speaking of which, I wish Lord Pero would hurry up and shoot at me, I've been so nervous this whole time waiting for it!" She said looking around again.

"No matter how strong you are Shalltear, my magic is superior, I will teach you why I am the Lord of the Great Tomb of Nazarick!" Momonga bellowed, but Shalltear only backed up and used her ace move. She knew Momonga was baiting her into a shoot out so that Pero would have an easy shot at her. She would not fall for it and used [EINHERJAR]. A white clone appeared next to her.

"Now I can use my Einherjar as my distraction while I snipe YOU Lord Momonga!" Shalltear snickered how she thought to use her two Lord's plan against them! Einherjar flew at Momonga. She threw another [PURIFYING LANCE] to back up the charge of her Einherjar. The lance pierced his chests and her clone slammed into him before he could cast his [REALITY SLASH].

"[MAXIMIZE MAGIC VERMILLION NOVA] a white-hot bead of fire appeared before Momonga as her Einherjar slammed into him to keep him from casting any spells of retaliation. Momonga realized her paranoia about Jin being in the area was making her fight with reserve... it has ruined his whole battle plan of baiting out her aggressive nature... she simply did not think Momonga was the real threat... she feared Pero more than him he realized. He'd made a grave calculation! The Einherjar took damage from her Vermillion Nova but he did not have time to "pretend" it didn't hurt as he wanted to bluff her into not using fire damage on him... her clone was not letting up the pressure, what's worse she was staying back and using magic to whittle down his H.P. not going for big melee combo attacks like she should.

"Player versus player tactic... could Jin have shared that kind of info with her? OF course, he would have! he trusted her completely! A fear rose in the pit of the stomach he did not have. Shalltear had been taught how to fight against players by Jin!... It's why she was fighting differently than she should be.

"[MAXIMIZE MAGIC VERMILLION NOVA]" The fire damaged ripped through Momonga's H.P.

"I'll use the rest of my skills to buff as my clone keeps you from casting any more magic... Lord Momonga, it seems I've won." Shalltear laughed. She read the body language of Momonga, he was contemplating retreat! It seemed Lord Peroroncino's suggestion of attacking with her clone and playing it safe really was the correct strategy! Even more proof My creator surpasses Lord Momonga! She squealed with delight at how Lord Peroroncino would... wait... her Lord Would not want her to kill Momonga! Why was she doing this again? but that momentary lapse in concentration was all Momonga needed.

"[NEGATIVE BURST]!" Dark energy radiated out from the instant cast spell the impact caused Einherjar to fall back a bit giving Momonga time and room to cast [HELL FLAME] a dark infused flickering flame hit Shalltear's clone in the chest and burst around it, consuming it in black and red flames. Shalltear was using this time to heal as well... at this rate, he would never take her down with the resources necessary to beat her after she resurrected. Momonga went to cast [TRUE DARK] but the Einherjar had already recovered from it's stun duration and was flanking Momonga.

Suddenly a white-hot streak flew across the battlefield at amazing speed slamming into Einherjar and exploding, The clone she made was obliterated in a fiery explosion that came from an unseen place. Shalltear smiled and looked in the direction the blast had come from. In the air, far way she saw him! Her Creator! he's sniped her Einherjar and killed it!

"[TRUE DARK]!" Momonga was able to complete his spell cast and a constant wave of dark energy enveloped Shalltear, holding her in place. A follow up exploding arrow hit Shalltear from the back as she stood defenseless. Shalltears smoking body was sent flying to the ground. Mononga received a message in his head.

"I'm putting my trust in The Lord of The Great Tomb of Nazarick, Guild leader Momonga! Let's tag team this chick, Suzuki!" Momonga shook his head... he had to ruin his own moment with a lewd remark like that! But with his friend by his side Momonga knew Shalltears fight was a losing one from here on out.

"[NEGATIVE MALESTORM]!" Momonga threw another dark ball of energy at her just as a third exploding arrow honed in on her, she'd be able to dodge one... not both.

"[NEGATIVE IMPACT SHIELD]! She used her ace defensive move to null all the damage form both attacks, but suddenly an explosion hi her int he chest...[ILLUSION ARROW] an attack Pero made that shot a fake arrow made by an illusion that hid a real one that followed behind it... it was made to bait out shield like hers as they would block the fake one and the real one would pass as the shield vanished. the look of panic and worry spread on her face.

"[GREATER TELEPORTAION]" She moved away from Momonga and ended up right behind Peroroncino who was still focused in front of him... a clean shot presented it'self, her body trembled with joy as she pictured her Lord in pain... so cute looking! She thought.

"It seemed I will have the chance to penetrate YOU Lord Peroroncino!" She screamed in pleasure as she ran her lance into his back his back.

"AGH!" Pero yelled out as he was hit downward, he spun around with his bow aimed at her but

"[MAXIMUZE MAGIC VERMILLION NOVA]" Shalltear cast the spell exploded in Jin's face. His smoldering body flew to the ground and landed with a large impact. His flight was gone as he just took fire damage.

Shalltear laughed as a holy lance formed in her hand,! He did not have the defensive stats that Momonga had, she wanted to hear him call out in pain!" She threw the lance and it hit him in the chest. Luckily holy damage was his highest defensive stat, but it was still low considering his glass cannon build. But she knew that this attack would keep him from shooting at her when he wasn't air born. Jin boasted insane attack speed in the air, but on the ground, his species suffer attacks speed penalties, It's why that woman named Clementine had even had a chance to not have her breasts groped by him during their "fight".

Jin coughed as Shalltear landed next to him, putting her foot on his back, the way a dominatrix might to her slave as she ground her heel painfully into his open burn wound. The smile on her face was more lust filled than anythign as she saw her maker... a man more powerful than her, squirming like a baby at the end of her heel... it turned her on to no end! She drove her heel in deeper as fresh blood poured from his wound and he let out another painful cry, he reached for his bow that he dropped but Shalltear kicked it away with a smug smile. But when she looked at her Master he was smiling, like a plan had worked... WAIT! She looked at Momonga who was too far away to dash at!

"Skill [THE GOAL OF ALL LIFE IS DEATH] [FOCUS MAGIC DEATH]!" the time Shalltear had spent playing with Pero, Momonga had been setting up his signature attack, an instant kill spell that worked on anything, even undead who could not be affected by death magic. There was a tolling of a bell and the wheel of time appeared behind Momonga as black smoke enveloped Shalltear.

"N...NO!" She saw the counting down clock 3.. 2...1. A final tolling of a bell could be heard. The black smoke made the form of the grim reaper a black smoke scythe appeared from the haze and slashed at her, doing no damage whatsoever but stealing her life in a single stroke all the same. The bloody Valkary fell to the ground dead.

Both Jin and Suzuki knew the fight saw not over, they had just hit the midway point. But Jin was critically wounded and not able to fly, he'd be useless in the rest of this fight without major healing, he just trusted in Momonga and his solid plan for dealing with Shalltear.

She stood up from death he magical item given to her by Jin, but she was still in melee range of the injured Jin who was not trying to get away for some reason.

"How ironic is it Lord Peroroncino that I will be killing you now because of the item you gave me?" She sneered and brought her lance high above her head, the point facing downward.

"Please stay on the ground Lord Peroroncino!" Shalltear laughed, driving her lance into his back, his blood that splashed onto her started to drive her mad with lust as she drove her lance into Jin a second time and again. Her H.P. was filling up with every strike as Jin's took a huge hit, but he leaped at her, tackling her to the ground. She yelped in surprise, not expecting a grapple attack, but it wasn't an attack, but a lovers embrace, so her protection did not ward against it as he meant her no harm at all.

"L...Lord Pero? What... are you?" She was taken back by him embracing her... was this a foolish attempt to reach her? Was her Lord such a romantic idiot that he'd risk his life appealing to her love of him? How foolish! He smiled gripped her tighter to him, his blood pouring over her... NO! HIS BLOOD! She realized it too late, he wasn't hugging her in a lovers embrace... he was trying to cover her with as much blood as possible, he was activating her blood frenzy passive!

"Let... goorrrrooo!" She screamed as the fresh smell of blood and her arousal began to bring out her feral nature. Jin knew two things, this would send her into a rage and she'd become even more powerful than ever, however she would lose any sense of tactics or planning and would simply attack head-on with physical strikes... a smart player like Momonga would have no trouble beating a beast with no mind... she was essentially just a brainless monster at this point.

"Lord Perrrrocerooooooooo!" She screamed as her form turn to that of a lamprey, her true and hideous nature came out as crazy strength coursed through her veins, he was holding her as tightly as he could, but she attached her mouth to his neck and began sucking his blood at an insane rate, this furthered her rage and lust.

"IT'S SSSOOOOOO GOOOOD! THEEEE BLOOOOD OFFFF MY MASTERRRR!" She screamed holding him now to the ground and biting into him over and over. He was on the verge of death, he had maybe 10 H.P. tops? she guessed, and he was taking bleed damage, he'd be dead in two or three seconds... But something was wrong... why had Momonga simply allowed her to savage him like this? She looked up with Jin's blood pouring down her shriveled and monstrous face.

"[ ] Momonga cast a spell that would do damage to everyone around him. It's cast time was long, it's base damage low, and it's man consumption was terribly high. However, it's low damage would be multiplied by the amount of the targets negative karma value. Then, it would turn that damage to Holy. As such it was the only tenth tier spell he knew that could do direct holy damage, but against someone like Shalltear, it would do tons of damage. While he would take lots of damage from this as well, his Holy resistance was currently buffed also his gear was meant to absorb holy damage.

"NNOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed as the holy blast rained down evil punishing holy damage. In her current form, all her resistance were close to 90% however not her holy, her holy damage was next to nothing, so she would feel the effects of this spell six times greater than Momonga would. the damage was inflicted to her but also to Jin who lay right below her. Even as it's base damage was low and he received no bonus damage from the spell, he was so close to death that it was enough to claim his life. And so, Peroroncino died.

Even though she had been trying to kill her Lord as would have without question. The thought of someone ELSE killing him drove her mad with rage! She could not let that stand!

"DEEEEAAADD? LOOOORRD PERROOOO IS DEADD?!" She screamed as she rushed Momonga in a blind rage. But as Momonga saw Shalltear had abandoned any semblance of defense for an all-out attack, Jin's death had worked in his favor... this was the moment Shalltear lost.

"[PERFECT WARRIOR]" Shalltear thrust her lance at the mage but it glanced off! Before her was Momonga. But he was donned in bright silver shining armor. It was the armor of Touch-me, the strongest 1v1 fighter in Ainz Ooal Gown. Normally Shalltear would be shocked to see this armor and would know to back up but she gave it not a second thought as she continued her assault with powerful, but predictable stikes.

There was a flash of lightning as a long blade appeared in Momonga's hands, it was running her through her chest and emitting lighting damage.

"WHHHOOOOAAAARRRR!" Shalltear cried out in pain as she ignored the stagger effect of lightning with her powered up form, yet she had gone full feral by now as she was using her lance like a club, swinging it at him instead of doing the better thrust damage is was capable of. Momonga slashed up, cutting off the arm of Shalltear that held her lance. Defence simply did not occur to her, but pain did not affect her either and she was insanely fast, so fast that she spun and caught the lance in mid-air with her other hand.

"GOOOOOTTTTT YOUUUUU!" She screamed as her tongue rolled out of her circled tooth filled mouth. But this feint was what Momonga wanted, he snapped a wood stick in his hand and he held two daggers that resembled the sun and moon, he was using them to parry her sloppy attack. He ducked her obvious counter-attack and brought the dagger that looked like the sun across her chest. It made a hissing sound as the holy damage ravaged her dwindling H.P. pool, but she had no concept of dangerous health levels, all she could do was attack!

"Take this!" Momonga yelled as he snapped another stick as a giant pink fist appeared in his hand. He used a mighty backhand to throw her off guard by hitting her lance into the air, this exposed her chest as she had no other arm. Momonga snapped another stick. A giant ax appeared in his hands that were already swinging at her open guard.

"It's over Shalltear!" He yelled at the woman whose voice could not reach. The giant ax hit her clean across the chest, her armor absorbing the blow but exploding in twisted metal as it's durability limit was reached. Momonga brought the ax down again across her back, but she leaned into the attack, doing more damage to herself but also forcing an opening. She attacked his midsection as her lance returned her depleting Lifeforce. But she'd taken so much damage by this point it didnt matter. The H.P. she'd stolen bought her only enough time for one last scream of anger as she threw herself at him with reckless abandon.

Momonga snapped his last stick and a strange shovel appeared in his hand! If Shalltear had her mind about her, she would immediately recognize this as the favorite weapon wielded by the supreme being Blue Planet. As Shalltear charged him he slapped her lance aside, spun in reverse turned the shovel sideways, using it's falt head like a blade, and removed the head of Shalltear Bloodfallen.

Her body fell to the ground as a torrent of blood spewed forth and her hideous head bounced harmlessly next to it. Momonga had killed Shalltear, it was over...

"Jin?" Momonga looked around in a panic. A beat up but mostly alive bird man landed next to him.

"Yeah, don't worry... my resurrection item functioned the way we hoped it would," Jin said pointing to an item that looked just like the one Shalltear had on her that brought her back to life. Jin had dueled Suzuki so many times in the past, having one of these items was mandatory to have a shot beating him.

"And what if it hadn't? What if you died instead of coming back to life Jin?" Momonga asked worriedly.

"Well, we saw it work with Shalltear... at that point, I wasn't worried," he said leaning down and picking up her head and body lovingly. He looked at her with pain in his eyes. The sight of her dead body hurting him more than he thought it would. Momonga placed his hand on Jin's shoulder.

"Let's get back to Nazarick..."

In the throne room of Nazarick, all of the available floor guardians stood at attention.

"I will now resurrect Shalltear... Albedo, please keep an eye on the list... if she is still under the effect of mind control..."

"We will deal with her immediately!" Demiurge said speaking up. All the guardians present nodded that they would overrun her till Jin could cast [TRUE POLYMORPH] on her, then they would simply imprison her until a cure could be found. Jin nodded to them and they smiled back. He especially let his eyes linger on Aura who sensed this and gave him a thumbs up! Jin wanted to schedule some one on one time with her... but right now...

Albedo started lavishing more praise on Momonga, while this didn't bother Jin, the fact that she was holding up Shalltears resurrection with useless talk was annoying him again. Jin realized that Albedo was not his type in any way... he really hoped Suzuki did not feel the same... they actually would make a good couple he pondered what their kids might look like.

"Albedo, please this is not the time for such things!" Momonga directed her, she looked sad and stopped talking. Jin rolled his eyes, thankful he didn't need to be the one to rebuke her this time... but he didn't like the sad look on her face either, she was probably going through her own problems with Suzuki not showing her any affection, he thought to himself.

"I will begin her resurrection now." Jin was pacing back and forth nervously. They had brought the 500 million gold needed... all that remained was to see if it worked. Momonga rose the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown above his head.

"Shalltear resurrect!" His staff gave off power and the gold present liquified then washed over the segmented body of Shalltear. It filled in the missing muscles and blood, reverting her to her original form. Before long, a cute naked vampire girl lay on the flood. Both Momonga and Peroroncino looked at Albedo, she smiled lovingly and with happiness.

"Worry not! It is reading that the mind control is gone!" Albedo announced loudly. Jin was already covering her naked body with a cloak he pulled forth and was kneeling next to her. Her eyes slowly opened and tried to focus. She looked hazily at Jin with a smile appearing on her face.

"Lord Peroroncino!" She muttered softly looking into his happy face, his hands were trembling as he pulled her close, hugging her as tightly as he could. The guardians and Momonga all exchanged happy looks and smiles. Shalltear was looking around confused. Then she began to blush deeply.

"Um, Lord Peroroncino. I do not know what is going on but do you plan on taking me here and now in front of everyone?" He laughed and squeezed her harder, he wasn't even thinking about sex... but he was now!

"That's right Shalltear! So if anyone doesn't want to see some hot bird on vampire action I suggest you leave now!" he said looking at her flat chest. Albedo stepped forth.

"You would sully the great throne room of Nazarick with such lewd behavior!" Albedo cried out in shock. Momonga laughed and rose his hand.

"Jin, she may be suffering from exhaustion... maybe you should take it easy for a while, but Shalltear... what exactly do you remember?" She turned to Momonga thinking.

"I was with Sebas and Solution as we were on a mission together... um, anythign after that..." Jin clicked his tongue. So they would have no idea who attacked her still? Wait, that weird silver knight he saw... he'd bring that up later when he was alone with Momonga.

"But I don't understand? What exactly happened? Did I do something wrong?" She asked looking at Peroroncino. He shook his head and wove his hand to them that he'd explain everything to her when they were alone.

"I see you don't remember... the worst blunder a guardian can make?!" Demiurge stepped forth, he was clearly furious with her. Jin stood up with her in his arms still.

"When did we appoint Demiurge disciplinarian to the floor guardians? Momonga? Did you appoint him?" Jin asked, Momonga nodded no. Jin gave a joking look to Demiurge that he was not seriouse.

"While your loyalty is appreciated Demiurge... I will handle her... punishment!" Jin said in a tone that let Demiurge know he probably meant 'sexually' punish. Demiurge looked at Momonga who wove that it was alright, with a slight frown he stepped back... Jin just gave a wink to Demiurge who shook his head and adjusted his glasses while smiling.

"No...sorry Demiurge, you were only speaking out of love for Nazarick... I... I'm trying to learn to be more uh... professional when I'm stressed out". Jin said casting a glance at Momonga. Demiurge smiled and bowed that no hard feelings were kept.

"But he's right to rebuke her!" Aura called out.

"Shalltear! You caused a lot of trouble for us! Lord Momonga and Master Peroroncino! They were worried sick... Master Peroroncino was even cryi..." But Jin clearing his throat stopped Aura.

"Uh, they don't need to know that... Aura..." Jin said looking around nervously. She smiled that she understood as others wondered what the two were going on about.

"You are just like Master Pero! You always put your selfish needs in front of others!" Albedo added on.

"I... I think so to..." Mare stated. while they scolded Shalltear, they did so with smiles on their faces, just glad they had a chance to tell this much in the first place. She mostly had no idea what they were talking about but had a feeling she'd done something unforgivable.

Then they turned to Momonga.

"You should scolder her as well Lord Momonga! Master Peroroncino will be too easy on her!"

"Yes, Lord Momonga! Please let her have it!"

"I FEEL IT IS YOUR DUTY TO TELL HER WHERE SHE HAS FAILED YOU SO SHE WON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN"

"Shalltear, accept the words of Lord Momonga properly!"

"Just remember, I'm the only one allowed to spank her Suzuki!"

"B..but don't... be too hard on her..."

But Momonga scanned the room with his friend and family around. He laughed which made everyone look at him with odd expressions, he then rose his hand to show he intended to say something important.

"I am the one at fault here... I didn't think of the possibility of an enemy with a world item, and it caused Shalltear and Jin so much grief... Jin... I am truly sorry." Momonga said from the bottom of his missing heart. Jin frowned.

"No Suzuki, you are not to blame, if i were taking things as seriously as you were I might have thought of that as well... I am more to blame than you... plus you made good on your promise and brought SHalltear back to me, you owe me no apology... in fact, I owe you my thanks." Jin said smiling at his friend. Momonga nodded.

"So long as Shalltear understands she isn't responsible in this." Jin nodded that he agreed. Jin looked around.

"By the way... where are Sebas and Solution?" He asked noticing they were the only ones absent.

"I've kept them out as bait, we still need to find out who attacked us, and now that we know resurrection works on NPC's, I've decided to see if they can tease out our hidden enemies, Albedo please assemble a unit specializing in stealth to accompany them" She bowed as Jin was carrying Shalltear from the throne room. He heard mare asking if he should repair the forest. But cares not for this discussion, right now he wanted to be with Shalltear alone...

As such he was not around for the discussion that involved the slaughtering the tribes of demihumans lizardmen to raise an undead army.


	11. There be Dragons

CHAPTER ELEVEN: There be Dragons

Jin leaned back in his chair thinking. Things had gotten serious when he was messing around, and if not for Suzuki... he looked at the door in front of that was his office door. He waiting and soon it opened. Yuri Alpha casually walked in and took a seat on the couch.

"So Yuri, we haven't really had a chance to uh, talk. How are you doing?" He started the interview casually. She gave a nod.

"I am doing well Master Peroroncino ." a simple answer for a simple question.

"So Yuri, now that we have a bit of time on our hands, I'm continuing my interviews of the females here at Nazarick." He explained.

"Yes, it is why I am here, after all, you scheduled this meeting and the rest through me." Right... that was dumb to tell her that...

"Lord Momonga has informed us of your decision to be his 'advisor' of sorts. If this meeting was to tell me that..." He shook his head.

"No, everyone should be aware that "Lord" is no longer my official title here, but if you may really refer to me in any way you want I don't mind... though Shalltear refuses to call me by any other name..." Yuri gave no sign. Jin furrowed his brow.

"Anyway... I was just curious about some things... well just one thing really. I would like to know your honest answer if I were to ask you if you wanted to sl... have sex with me," she again did not react but just thought then gave a slight nod.

"I would." She said simply, but her lack of motivation in her voice did not convince Jin.

"Would you really?"

"I would."

"Would you enjoy sex with me even," he asked. She thought about it. and nodded.

"I would." But her lack of energy was a huge downer for him. He put his elbows on his desk, resting his head on his hands.

"Alright, but other than that... is there anything you need to do your job better? Or just something you'd like to have in general?" Jin wanted to get to know the females of Nazarick more, and not JUST in a physical sense. She shook her head.

"All our needs have long been met, and I require nothing personal." He frowned, he had a feeling he'd get this answer from a lot of the girls here.

"Sure, but... what do you WANT? Maybe to go on an adventure with me and Lupusgenina and Narberal have?" Yuri shook her head.

"That would interfere in my tasks here at Nazarick." She simply stated. Jin was getting a major "big sister" vibe from Yuri.

"Out of curiosity Yuri, do you find anyone here in Nazarick attractive?" Jin was annoyed that none of the citizens of Nazarick ever wanted to hook up with one another... it would seem only Momonga and himself were on their plates as far as attraction went.

"I find Lord Momonga's power and wisdom attractive." He waited for his compliment but it never came. So she's a Suzuki fan girl eh? Hand's off! Jin had decided that if any NPC was attracted to Momonga and not him, he would not make any advances on them... his next goal was to get Suzuki laid, whether he wanted to or not! Jin laughed evilly which seemed to confuse Yuri.

"While I have you there is one thing I've noticed... my personal maids..." He said wanting to bring up an issue.

"Yes Lord Peroroncino? Do they displease you in any way?" she asked now finally showing emotion.

"No, I was just wondering who the humculouse maids like to ser...

"Lord Momonga, they all are alway asking to serve him."

"Really... and not me?"

"No, it would seem they all fear you would try to grope them too much,"

"Oh? And they would not like that?" he asked surprised, their setting were the most open as far as who they liked and such as they were made to serve all the supreme beings equally.

"No, it's the contrary... they all wish you to grope them, but then they would wish to sleep with you, and that is not in their job description Lord Peroroncino... so I cannot allow them to do activities that would keep them from working." She said in a stern voice.

Wait... Suzuki was saying how he would like to give the NPCs days off, but didn't know how to bring it up as they considered that punishment for some reason... there may be an opportunity here.

"I don't want to step on Momonga's toes here... but he may or may not bring up the concept of a day off..." Concern immediately grew on her face, sure THIS she gets emotional for...

"Have I offended you, Master Peroroncino, that you would make me not work for an entire day?" She looked worried. He mentally facepalmed. The sense of duty that the NPCs held was too high! But that was his slacker nature's opinion... in truth Nazarick only ran as well as it did thanks to the tireless efforts of the maids and everyone else.

"No, nothing like that... it would be more of a day off... for example... say one... or all... of the homunculus maids wished to sleep with me, IF they had a day off... then they could spend it..." He was saying but a huge smile appeared on Yuri's face and she cut him off.

"Resting so they could server Lord Momomga better! A fantastic idea, although they really do not require rest... but if you..." It was Jin's turn to cut Yuri off.

"Right! but if they wanted to use that day of rest... they could rest on me..." Just laughed at his own joke, but Yuri did not crack a smile... though crowd... he thought with a sad feeling his joke failed.

"I'm just saying..."

"Yes Master Peroroncino, I believe I understand what you are insinuating... I will relay the message to them... should the concept of a day off be brought up by Lord Momonga or Master Sebas." She said as she pushed her glasses up, makign them reflect the light...

"Well, as I have you here, let me give you my personal thanks for cleaning up after... uh, Shalltear and myself." She only nodded in grace. Jin cocked his head at her... she was lovely, without a doubt... but she just didn't arouse anything in him... All he saw was a kind of strict older stepsister when he looked at her... not his fetish. Also, she boasted one of the biggest bust sizes in all of Nazarick, again not really his thing... hard pass.

"Well I won't keep you from your work, you may leave, thanks for your time and honesty Yuri, I'd like to talk more if you find the time" She rose and bowed then excused herself. He laughed... he really liked Yuri! Too bad she wouldn't want to adventure with him... he could see himself actually becoming friends with her and hanging out... not something he would try to with females usually... she sort of reminded him od Suzuki now that he thought about it more... DEFINITE hard pass!

He checked off Yuri's name mentally. But heard a snickering laugh from behind him.

"Awww! I thought I was gonna get to see you and Yuri get it on!" A voice came from behind him making him yell out in surprise, Lupurgeina appeared behind him, canceling her [INVISABILITY] when she spoke. A classic move of hers.

"Jeez! Lupu! you scared me!" He grabbed his beating heart, she just burst out into laughter, stretching with her arms in the air, this made her nice breasts stick out a bit Jin noticed, they defiantly weren't bad... as far as "big boobs" were concerned.

"Sorry Master Peroroncino, I was just hoping to get a free show." She said with a guilty smile and little twirl like she was in mid-dance, this positioned her right next to Peroroncino.

"Just a show? Where do I stand with you Lupu? I'm curious if your flirting is just for fun or..." Jin asked but Lupusregina smiled, moved her hips a bit and pair of silken panties fell lightly to the ground beneath her legs. She walked over to him and sat on his lap draping her arms over his shoulders with a seductive smile on her face.

"I would do anything I can to please the supreme beings!" She whispered as she began grinding her hips into his lap. Was she giving him a lap dance? Lupusregina pulled her maid outfit down, revealing her large perfect breasts. She leaned in shoving them into Jin's face as she gyrated her hips back and forth roughly on his lap. She could feel his bulge rising.

"Oh!" Jin exclaimed as she rubbed her bare slit agaisnt his hardening dick. She pulled his covering over, and getting to her goal.

"I see you like this Master Pero?" Lupusregina growled as she grabbed both her tits and squeezed them into his face, his beak sinking into her softness. Big breasts had their benefits too! he thought. Lupusregina then stood up so his erection could stand up then roughly sat down, forcing him as deep into her as he could. She was already soaking wet!

"HAAA!" they both let out the same cry of passion as she felt him pressing deeper into her body, he was still getting larger inside of her! She grit her teeth, put her arms around his neck and smothered Jin with her tits as she rode him harder and harder, she could feel him pushing to her back hitting her favorite spot. She realized a heavy orgasm was already on it's way! She cried out as she came on his lap, soaking the seat he was sitting on. His eyes went wide with how fast she had cum. She roughly dug her fingers into his chest, but due to their level difference she wasn't able to hurt him.

"Not... enough..." she grunted as she pushed her body from his, holding him down in the chair he was trying to remain quiet as she rode him harder and harder as he could see was very much enjoying this, she was biting her lip and making low moaning sounds, he was hitting all the right spots in her body with every thrust, it was like his dick was made for her she thought as she began panting like a bitch in heat, drool running down her chin and neck.

"Is.. there... anything... I ... can do... to ... help?" Jin grunted between her amazing dancing, his dick was turning and twitching in all kinds of weird positions as she tried to drive him even deeper to her special place again. She raked her fingernails hard down his chest, disappointed that she couldn't hurt him, but working her hips as hard as she could.

"Just... be my cock! LET ME USE YOUR COCK... FEEL PLEASURE!" She screamed out as she climaxed again and again in several seconds Her eyes rolling up and her tongue hanging out as she leaned way back, forcing him to rub very roughly against her inner walls.

"MY...cock..." she said over and over as she looked at the ceiling feeling her biggest climax yet on the way... god she wished she could hurt him!... Maybe next time she'd get buffed by her sister...

"HYYYAAAA!" She finally cried out cumming hard on him once again, the biggest one yet. He rolled his head back at the insane pleasure her body was giving him, she was warm and overflowingly wet, and every time she'd cum, her muscles would tighten up and try to force him out of her pussy, but she was sitting down on him with such force she kept him inside so he could experience her crushing climaxing.

"HA...ha...ha..." She let out cute lewd moans with every push she forced into herself. Until he was at his limit. He started patting her back, signaling that it was time, she seemed to be too wrapped up in her own pleasure to notice.

"Um... I'm ready to..." he tried to warn her, but the hungry look in her eyes told him she wanted him to finish inside. She nodded vigorously that she wanted it. He finally bit down and pushed up hard as he could, penetrating her womb and releasing his seed into her at an amazing rate and volume.

"GUUU!" he made a stupid noise and even stupider face as he ejaculated into Lupusregina's warm and soft body, his wings began to beat by themselves, this would happen when he came in his bird form.

"Turn human..." she purred softly, he cast [POLYMORPH], curious as to what she had planned.

"We can't kiss in your bird form Master Peroroncino..." she explained.

Lupusregina pressed her warm mouth to his and moaned as they licked each other's tounges and the inside of their mouths, she was pouring so much saliva into his mouth he could literally drink her. They sat kissing lewdly like this for a while as they caught their breath, both were breathing heavily and sweating.

"I can still go again..." he told her but she booped his nose with a finger in a cute manner.

"Sorry Lord Pero, I can't truly get off if I can't hurt you... this was for your enjoyment!" She laughed, wide-eyed he wondered what a true Lupuregina climax would feel like? he'd have to find a way to debuff himself next time...

Lupusregina giggled as she sat up, pulling him out of her.

"Wow! So much!" She exclaimed seeing a river of his love run out of her slit and down the center of her thighs and legs. he handed her a rag and she wiped herself clean and put her breasts back in her dress.

He realized that Lupueregina had just answered most of his questions he was going to ask her after "what do you think of me"... all nineteen of them, there was just one more he wanted to ask before she left... but she walked over to her panties, picked them off the floor and wrapped them around his head, making sure her crotch area was where his nose was.

"There, you look like the pervert we all know you are now!" She cried out in laughter. As she walked out of the room. He laughed, taking her underwear off his face and storing them in his desk. She walked out giving him a wave goodbye and a wink with a cute blown kiss. He suddenly realized he only wanted Lupusregina as his personal maid... he'd ask Sebas if that was okay when he came back from his "bait mission" in the Re-Estize kingdom.

She'd just answered his last question unknowingly anyway so there was no reason to hold her up. There was the matter of gifting Shalltear, it should bring her spirits up as he'd felt she was "down in the dumps" lately

He'd been so busy with her resurrection that he completely forgot the gift he got her! Jin used his ring to teleport to an area of Nazarick. He was in a room that had a bed and a chair in it, on the bed was a naked woman with short blonde hair, it was the one called Clementine. She was gagged so couldn't talk but she glared at him with hatred in her eyes. He'd left her like this for Shalltear but forget all about her. He casually walked over to the chair and spun it around sitting on it reverse wise so he could rest his arms and head on the back of the chair.

"Hello, Clementine, sorry to leave you down here like this but we got busy... anyway how are you doing?" He teased her knowing she could only give him muffled yelling. He looked at the gag and carefully removed it, she made a loud spitting noise then growled at him.

"Just rape me and get it over with!" She spat. He was insulted, rape was not something he was into. though by the way saw was tied up, her guess was a good one. She was splayed apart with her ankles tied to either end of her bed with her wrists bound together, above and behind her head, the rope was looped around her neck so that if she lowered her arms to much she'd begin to choke herself. He figured her arms must be killing her by now.

"Relax, I ain't gonna rape you... I can't promise my friend won't... you see she has some weird fetishes... but as I plan to give you her as a gift... you'll find out about them soon enough. She just spat at him, it kind of turned him on.

"What the hell are you? Why could I not kill you?" She asked. This was something she'd been obsessing over in this room. he chuckled.

"Clem, Imma tell you a secret... not only were not able to "kill me" you weren't even doing a single tick of damage," he explained to her laughing. Her eyes went wide with shock.

"I saw you bleeding! You were...You even drank that weird looking potion!" She was saying when suddenly Jin was covered in blood and injuries... the same injuries and blood he had afflicted to him during their fight. He opened his arms so she could examine him better.

"All an act Clemmy baby!" he laughed angain at her look of shock and anger... that was the look he was after, that's why he was even telling her this, to see a look just like that on this bitch who made Ninya cry... Shalltear would be more cruel to her than he ever would anyway.

"Sorry but I was just acting it up... also all this injury and blood you see is just illusion, it's pretty handly into fooling other players into thinking you have low H.P. when you really are fine." he laughed, she'd fallen for some day one trickery!

"So then..." her mind trying to accept what he was saying... how could something like this exist?

"That's right, I was just baiting you along till I could capture you, I never was even trying to hit you... just give your tits a little grope. He reached out and grabbed a handful of her breast roughly, she winced from his touch and tried to pull away but the rope tightened up around her neck, he saw she was already developing bad rope burns. They fit her well.

"But I'm really slow on the ground, so didn't get this chance. He flicked her nipple hard, making her yelp out a bit. She just remained silent in shock... she'd never been toyed with like that... or this!

"So, I just thought I'd come down here and fill you in on how useless and weak you are compared to me... to us!" He laughed as he gave her titty a hard slap and stood up.

"Anyway, I have other things to get to... you look comfortable here! Shalltear will be along soon, so you won't be too lonely down here, don't worry!" He told her as he gagged her, she tried to resist but he roughly held her head back and jaw open as he forced the gag roughly down her throat, she coughed in a muffled painful groan. He patted her head and chuckled as he walked out of the room. While it was true, the suffering of women didn't do it for him... he liked to see stuck up bitches like her get put in their place as well, any way Shalltear would like her, she had a thing for short blondes.

Momonga had just finished sending his messengers to all the Lizardmen tribes, taunting them into joining forces and to offer a nice show of death for the supreme one. As he gave them eight days to prepare for their doom... the next eight days around Nazarick were mostly prep work. Momonga had tasked Cocytus with the extermination of the Lizardmen so he was currently setting up his post from were to command his campaign.

The check-in clerk in the adventures guild sat in silence as she saw the four newly anointed adamantite class adventures of team Ainz Ooal Gown talk about which next big job they should take.

Momon, Ji Joe, Lupu, and Nabe stood in front of the adventure board. They had asked a local to read off the adamantite level jobs but nothing really drew them in.

"What about the basilisk? That one seemed to really get that kids heart pumping." Momon said, Nabe and Lupu immediately agreed, Ji Joe did not seem so pleased.

"Yeah, that's a good job and all... but what about something even bigger? Something that will make people's heads spin so hard we never have to prove our worth ever again?" Momon seemed curious by what Ji Joe had in mind. The clerk was curious as well, as that was easily the hardest job listed. She was amazed they were made adamntite class instead of at least Mythril, they said because there were four of them the decision to promote came much faster, even the loud mouth from before that Ji Joe had humiliated spoke up for them now.

"Alright Master, what did you have in mind?" Lupu asked bumping her hips affectionately into him. The clerk gave a smug smile... so at least those two were an item... a Teacher-Student relationship? How lewd! This would make amazing gossip later on!

"Well, what if we did something crazy big, like the way you rode into town on Hamsuke..." Ji Joe said.

"What other magical beasts are there that we could tame? Wait... you just want a beast for yourself, don't you?" Momon asked, hitting the nail right on the head.

"Well yeah, you and Nabe always ride Hamsuke, and...

"...and I ride master!" Lupu said burst out laughing. Hmmm, must just be a physical relationship if she's that open and crude about it. Ji Joe just roughly spanked her behind, she jumped with a yelp. Nabe sneered at this and looked away... clearly that one did not approve of their relationship. Or at least the obvious public display they were putting on.

"Lupu..." Momon said like he wanted to say more but didn't. Lupu bowed quickly to him and apologized... that was a bit odd, but Momon was said to be the leader after all. She herself would like to talk to Ji Joe as she heard he was a bit of a flirt... maybe she could use a relationship[ like that to increase her pull around here? She wondered, then looking at Lupu and frowning... she was far better looking and womanly than the clerk was... she sighed, why would he eat bread when he had cake...

"Well what about those Frost Dragons Ninya told us about on the way to Carne that one time? If we came flying into town on a coup of those bad boys... imagine what people would think of us? Just sayin... I would like a mount of my own... but you might get one as well? I mean... unless you like riding around on a giant hams..." Ji Joe was saying until he was interrupted.

"We'll go look for the dragons!" Momon quickly announced, bit too loudly. Lupu smiled and lightly punched Nabe's shoulder who looked further annoyed but said nothing.

"But... they were said to be on top of that mountain way to the north, how do you plan on getting there... that would be quite the excursion for only a rumor." Momon wisely reminded his friend.

"No, I had Nigre..." Momon stamped on Ji Joe's foot to silence him, she wondered what this Nigre thing might be?

"Um... I had our friend with "the face" do a little recon, she said she saw them there... like four or five." Ji Joe said, talking about some weird things she didn't understand... clearly magic. Momon seemed to ponder this.

"I see... but still the time it would take..." Momon tried to object.

"Uh, so what? We're talking about getting freakin Dragons as mounts here Momon... this would be time well invested... but only if you agree of course." Ji Joe said putting an end to his pitch. Momon concentrated on this for a bit.

"I mean, we also have other ways of getting there in a hurry..." Ji Joe slyly said, but the clerk guessed he was talking about the spell [FLY], a third tier spell! If they could all use that spell... or maybe one can cast it on many? She had no idea, it was such a powerful and amazing wonder!

"Alright, Ji Joe... you've sold me on this Dragon idea, frost dragons too... you think we could really handle them?"

"We've killed dragons before (he's talking about YGGDRASIL). You think the one in this wor...place will be that much stronger? I bet we slap them around like it's nothing... at worst we get a decent workout and we just kill them or retreat... I bet they won't trouble... but uh, I don't know this for sure so..." he said now rethinking his own proposal.

"No Ji Joe, you are right, we should seek challenges out worthy of out skill and power," Momon said nodding and they left, not taking any jobs. the clerk couldn't believe her ears! they were going to get Dragons... as pets! DRAGONS! Her mouth salivated at the news she had overheard, how team Ainz Ooal Gown were about to get killed foolishly trying to tame dragons!

The foursome walked the streets discussing the plan and the best and fastest way to get there, they both decided that having Aura along would be a good idea as well.

"Okay, so it's you, me, Lupu, Nabe, Aura and... who else?" Jin asked. Momonga thought for a bit.

"Well someone "tanky" would be nice..." jin clapped loudly at this suggestion.

"PERFECT! We'll take Albedo! great idea!" Momonga wove his hands.

"W...wait... I... She has her duties in Nazarick, she runs the daily..." Momonga began but was cut off.

"Yeah I'm super aware of what she does, and I happen to know we have many very bored maids... and I also happen to know that with the organizational skills of Yuri Alpha, combined with the raw knowledge stored in Shizu... those two combined could make a good substitute for Albedo for a few days at least! there's literally no excuse not to bring her along, as you said... we're all a bunch of squishes." Jin said mentally fist pumping that he'd get Suzuki and Albedo together, keeping her locked up in Nazarick was no fun for a girl that smart. Momonga sighed... which meant he agreed.

"Okay, then we'll add Albedo to the list... anyone else?" Jin thought for a second.

"No, we have a very solid team with those two added to our group... we should be back before you even know it... now that I think about it... Aura always wanted a dragon, right? It's not fair that Mare only have one." Jin said thinking about when he last spoke to Aura.

"Okay, I'll have Albedo send out the word and we'll get what items we need for the trip... oh that reminds me Jin, we still need to get you outfitted with a world item. Jin nodded at this, now that they knew world items were "a thing" having a world item on your person (or in your personal inventory as not all could be "equipped") was a great countermeasure to overpowered attacks.

"Alright... guess the soon the better on that one... I'll go to the treasury right now, I'll [MESSAGE] P.A. to pick one out for me... man that guy has great taste!" Jin said casting [MESSAGE] then [TELEPORTATION] when they were in a spot where nobody could see them.

Upon arrival at the entrance, Pandora's Actor was already waiting for him with a world item in hand. It was actually one of "the twenty" and he saw why Pandora's Actor had chosen this particular item.

"What's up P.A.?" Jin said greeting him warmly.

"Guten tag Mein Führe!" Pandora's actor said loudly and dramatically, clucking his heels together and saluting. Jin dramatically returned his salute and talked as if he were a general, making his voice sound gruff.

"At ease soldier! Now I see you picked me "Hearts Content"... one of "the twenty" no less?" Jin said impressed, he'd always wanted to use that one... but it's effect would be... troublesome in this world if not carefully planned.

"YES! Mein Führe! With thiz, I believe no entity, alive or undead... would be able to harm anyone you are With... however..."

"Yeah, it probably would be gone after that... so I better only use it under dire circumstances!" Jin said thinkign about where it would go now that they are no longer in YGGDRASIL... Would it go to a random place in a world that it did not belong to or even in? Would he be allowed to exploit it's uses and use a "one-time use" item infinitely thanks to an unknown effect like how "wish upon a star" ring worked differently in this world than in YGGDRASIL? Would it simply not activate at all, and it's only use is immunity to world items? He cared not to find out, as he might find that answer out naturally one day.

"By the way P.A... why did you choose me one of "the twenty"? Jin asked. Pandor's Actor adjusted his hat and spun dramatically sending the slaps of his jacket... so freakin cool! Jin thought to himself... he'd have to copy that move!

"We only have Zwei World itemz left! Az Führe Momonga has bestowed all of the available "normal" itemz to the Floor Gaurdianz. Und, those Zwei are both the highezt power... Ich decided that "heartz Content" fit you bezt... given your... nature Mein Führe!" Jin nodded with another salute to Pandora's Actor then teleported to where Shalltear would be waiting for him, he wanted to give her Clementine before they headed out. (I am sorry to any German readers . )

Shalltear was sitting in her room by herself, she had all her vampire bride strung up and crying out down in the dungeon her Lord had made for her... but it just didn't bring her heart any joy anymore to see them suffer, so she simply left. When her Lord had told her what had happened she nearly committed suicide right there! Not only had she hurt Lord Momonga, the most beutiful man she'd seen and even loved... but she's even killed her other Lord Pero, the other man she loved EVEN MORE! She was the worst is all she could think.

"I AM the worst... Lord Peroroncino shows me, love... Lord Momonga shows me mercy... after I betrayed them both... I don't deserve to be loved!" She cried out. There came a knock at her door, she walked over frowning, but lit up as soon as she saw who it was.

"Lord Peroroncino!" She exclaimed and threw her arms around him, then she sniffed him a few times.

"Lord Peroroncino was having fun with... Lupusregina I see! How naughty!" She purred with a naughty smile. he laughed and was glad she was not the jealous type, they agreed to an open relationship in case Momonga wanted to marry her at any point... he kinda felt he was getting the better deal out of this... but whatever!

"Well, I know you've been feeling sad, so I got you something, meet me in the room next to your dungeon." Shalltear's eyes lit up like two red moons.

"What is it?" he just laughed and patted her head, making her blush.

"Well if you'd just go there..." and she was gone! he joined her using his Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown. Shalltear was already straddling the bound and gagged Clementine with a hungry look in her eye.

"I LOVE HER! Who is she?" Shalltear suddenly asked confused. Jin thought about what to say, his answer would determine how "hard" Shalltear treated Clementine, he decided on the worst answer.

"This one killed some human I was using, what more, she dared to lay her hands on me! Without my consent mind you!" He said, knowing this would earn Clementine the worst possible punishment Shalltear could think up. The look of a child who was just given a new toy turned to anger and rage as Shalltear put her face to the terrified face of Clementine.

"YOU DOG! I WILL TEACH YOU TO TOUCH MY LORD AND MAKER" Shalltear screamed at her, drool running down her mouth, the look of Clementine's face was a good one he decided.

"Okay well I have some things to get to Shalltear, I just wanted to drop her off to you so will feel better maybe, I'll talk to you later," he said closing the door behind him he vaguely made out a muffled scream before he teleported away to meet Suzuki and plan for their trip to the Azerlisis Mountains where Nigrido had spotted some frost dragons.


	12. Pleasures of the flesh

page with M rated version and other OVERLORD Fics

CHAPTER TWELVE: Pleasures of the flesh

Peroroncino sat in his chair, he was really looking forward to this next interview, it was an important one. Lupusregina opened his door for Albedo who walked in with grace and beauty, she thanked Lupu and sat on the couch in front of Jin. Jin smiled and she returned it with warmth.

"Hello, Master Peroroncino, to what do I owe this pleasure?" She asked, her bright yellow eyes squinting curiously at him.

"Well, first let me ask, how are you?" He opened with his usual, however, this interview would be much different than his last one.

"I weep that Lord Momonga does not take me in his arms, but I hope to someday understand what it is I am lacking that he will love me in turn...why?" There was a certain condensation to the way she said the last word.

"Well, for one I wanted to speak with you in private because I want you laid!" He said smiling. She gave him a wry smile back, he wondered if their messing with her really mattered as much as he thought... could they grow past them? That was an unsettling thought... which means Suzuki probably has thought about that already.

"Do you now?" She crossed her arms.

"Um, I mean get you laid by Momonga..." he explained. Her eyes lit up with a smile.

"DO YOU NOW?" Suddenly she was right up in his face, her wings were fluttering. He was surprised by this sudden flip of a switch in this one... classic yandere!

"Uh, yes... you see, the reason he has not returned your affections is two-fold. One, he's got some weird emotion regulation thing... if he begins feeling something too strongly, remnants from his human side he calls it, then they get suppressed, so you can only make him horny for like a second, then it's magically canceled, so don't feel bad, yeah? It's not you... it's literally him!" The look in her face turned to shock then thinking and she bowed.

"Thank you for enlightening me about my future husband Lord Peroroncino!" She said softly in pleasure.

Now I'm Lord again? He thought laughing to himself.

"And second, I don't know if you noticed this yet Albedo but Momonga..." He leaned in like to whisper in her ear. She leaned in close... to hear the secret he had for her.

"...he's a skeleton!" He whispered. She leaned back disappointed in his joke. He of course laughed.

"What I mean by this is... he has no dick to fuck you with even if he wanted to!" He wanted to laugh, but that really isn't that funny... it's kinda funny. Albedo was blushing now and her eye's going back and forth like her brain was doing calculations at an insane rate.

"All this private information... I ... I don't know what to do with it!" She cried. He raised his hands.

"Well that's where big brother Jin comes in... as you know we are planning a trip to go dragon hunting soon, while on this trip I was thinking when we set up camp at some point, and you two are alone... I could [TRUE POLYMORPH] him into a species that had a libido and a functioning reproductive system, so for one hour, you'd have a real shot at seducing him and then having your way with him as well... what do you think?" She fell to her knees in front of him in tears.

"Lord Peroroncino!... I have misjudged you terribly! I mistook you for a lecherous, perverted, lazy, weakminded, foolish, silly..."

"OKAY! Jeez, Albedo! I get it..." He laughed, she was on point but he didn't need to be reminded of this constantly.

"But... I have been wrong, clearly, your wisdom and cunning are only second to Lord Momonga himself... I am the foolish one, my Lord! Please forgive this stupid ignorant woman! As you truly have the future of Nazarick in your heart! Yes! I see now how you are planning the future heir and royal echelons of this great tomb!... How could I be so blind if only..." He had to stop her, he had a feeling she would keep going on like this!

"Okay again, I get it Albedo! "I am great" trust me... I know this!" He said laughing, but she looked up at him with tears of joy running down her perfect cheeks. He put his hand out and wiped them away with his thumb, she smiled and giggled at his touch.

"So then my next question is this... which species would you prefer Su... Momonga to become?" She shook her head.

"If it is a species that is willing and able to mate with me I do not care, make him a minotaur for all I care!" Jin shuddered to think at the image of Albedo having sex for her first time with a HUGE minotaur dong... no! He cared for her too much... that could come later on down the road maybe...

"I know this, but the reason I ask is, if you get pregnant from this trist with our Leader... the child will be half succubi and half "whatever species you choose" so you are not really choosing your sexual appetite, but the future race/species of your potential child, you see?" The look in her eyes, while still crying tears of joy was true admiration and awe.

"My Lord... to think you have even thought of this much... I... I have to think on this matter for as long as I am able!" her eyes going wide and darting back and forth.

"Okay good, well then you are excused from this interview to think on that, and of course get ready for the trip." She stood up bowing deeper than she ever had before.

"Lord Peroroncino know this... from this day forward I shall love you as my father!" She cried and hugged him tightly.

Hmmm "love" could be interpreted in any way she wants he figured. Maybe messing with her systems was a good thing... If her original setting had been left to "She is a bitch" with her sexual appetite... Albedo would be slamming ass allover Nazarick! ...not that that was a bad thing or anything...

I'm starting to collect a real family here! he thought... but then thought of Hitomi and his emotions took a dive... he still wished she was here to scold him at his bad behavior... he'd screw around sometimes purely to get a reaction out of her... good times.

"My Lord? is something wrong?" Albedo asked as she saw he had tears coming down his face... shit he was in his human form still...

"Ah... no, I just got something in my eyes..." Really? thats what you come up with you idiot? he yelled at himself. Jin wove his hands.

"I'll be fine Albedo, go get ready," he said drying his eyes and nose on Lupusreginas underwear... these were better than any handkerchief! She still seemed confused and concerned at his sudden dip in emotions but bowed again nd left, giving one last concerned look over her shoulder before leaving. As soon as she was gone he slammed his hand on his table.

"Damnit... out of nowhere like this..." he could stop the flow of tears and just put his head down on his desk feeling a bit depressed. He felt better after a few hours and was already packed before any of the others. They had decided to [GATE] to the foothill of the mountain then scale or fly up it till they met the Dragons, which apparently would not be hard to find as they took up residence in the old remains of an old kingdom it looked like.

"Everyone here?" Jin looked around. The six-person group was ready to go out and wrangle them some frost dragons! Everyone rose their hands and nodded, it was time. They pulled Shalltear away from breaking in her new toy long enough to cast [GATE] for them after showing her the area they wanted to go to with scrying magic. They stepped through quickly and were at the base of a huge mountain range, and there was a very noticeable peak, and that was their goal.

"Alright, everyone have their [FLY] amulets that need them?" Momomga asked brandishing his own. Aura, and Lupusregina held up theirs with smiles. Everyone else either knew [FLY] magic or actual wings they could fly with.

"We should send scouts ahead of us to check everyth..."

"LET'S SET UP CAMP!" Albedo cried out suddenly. Jin looked at her in disbelief! She was going to ruin everything, he sent her a [MESSAGE].

"Albedo! Chill! You're going to tip him off that something's up..." he mentally told her.

"OH! Lord Peroroncino you are right! Please..."

"Also, don't call me Lord, he'll think somethings up maybe..."

"As expected! Lord Peroroncino is wise!" She said back in his mind.

"Okay Momonga, why not set up uh camp... while I fly around looking for a path we can take, if not we'll just fly to the peak, not as fun but..." Damn now he was sounding suspicious... walking around fun? But Momonga was nodding in agreement.

"It seems you share my thirst for adventure as well Jin! I was glad you suggest this route, it will as you say... fun!" Jin realized that Momonga was enjoying this after all... just wait till tonight Suzuki... you're gonna have lot's of "fun". He laughed like an evil villain in his mind, cackling like a mad man at his grand scheme to make his best friend finally lose his virginity! But really... he'd just feel like less of a creep if he wasn't the ONLY one taking advantage of the love of these amazing women who will do literally anythign to please!

"[CREATE FORTRESS]" Momonga rose his hands and a huge tower rose from the ground magically. Once fully formed it resembled a typical tower made of stone and masonry. They experimented with the door a bit but found that only Momonga could open and close the door. He needed a way to get Aura and Nabe away from those two without arousing suspicions.

"Nabe, can you assist Aura in searching the surrounding area? And I mean give it a reeeeallly good search! Like, don't come back until at least an hour and a half, understood?" Jin asked, trying to sound as professional as possible. Aura gave him a look... damn she already knew he was planning something... that one was gonna be trouble at some point! Nabe however bowed and took off. Aura let her suspicious look linger on him for a bit but decided his request made sense after all and did as asked.

"Lupu wanna come with me?" he asked pointing to the mountain, she was in on the plan as well so need to lie to her, he was just acting natural!

"Hmmm, Master Peroroncino isn't me who makes you cum?' She laughed at her own bad lewd joke then turned to present her ass for him to smack, which he did, very hard. She purred with excitement... spanking huh, so that one of her turn-ons?

And with that, the stage was set! All he needed now was an answer to what species she wanted her, possible, child to be half of. He sent another [MESSAGE].

"Okay Albedo, have you thought of what you want him to be? I'm gonna do it then run away before he can kill me!" he laughed.

"Lord Peroroncino is far wiser than I could hope to be! I know this now, so it is in your graceful hands that I leave this most important of decisions, though I request it not be human... a low life span and all..." she said trying not to insult him. he took none at all to is, humans were weak after all.

"Got it! Anything not human or short life spanned"... a couple came to mind...

"Just be in position Albedo, it's gonna happen very soon," he informed her.

"Oh? And what position should I be in? Maybe bent over presenting myself?" he had a nice mental image of that...

"Uh, I don't think it will matter, anythign you do will work, trust me, I just mean be inside the fortress." She ran inside the tower as fast as he'd ever seen her move, which was good because Momonga seemed to not to notice as he was still looking up at the peak of the mountain.

"Hey, Suzuki? Can you come over here and try closing this door while you're on the inside. I wanna try something, an experiment of sorts." Jin lied as naturally as he breathed.

"Oh alright, Jin, what do you need me to do?" he asked. Jin pointed to a spot inside the tower.

"Just close the door here after I cast [POLYMORPH] I'm curious if it will recognize you as a none undead." Momonga thought that was a little odd as there was not much to gain from this info, but they did have time to kill, so it was fine to experiment.

"Okay Jin, wait what will you turn me into?" He asked, jin saw Albedo hiding in the corner of the large room the tower entered into. Jin began the spell but before Suzuki could recognize the cast bubble, Jin was already crushing a cash shop item in his hands, this the best use of this item he'd ever find!

"Wait... Jin what are you..." Momonga began before the spell took form. There was a flash and where there once was a skeletal Overlord now stood a Dark Elf version of Suzuki Satoru, he had long ears pointing up and green and blue eyes like Aura and Mare, the mark of royalty! The look of confusion was priceless, but Jin had no time to savor it as Albedo was already making her move!

"Time to go... have fun, Suzuki!" Jin laughed as he beat his wings and took to the skies.

"You'll thank me later!" he yelled back at the sound of surprise he heard his friend make as Albedo came up behind him naked, wrapping her arms around his flesh and blood chest.

Suzuki was shocked! So many things happened so quickly but there was something he felt, two soft things pressing up against his back but his attention was immediately drawn to hands grabbing onto something he did have a moment, a penis!

"Wha...wait!" He turned around but just had a beautiful and soft woman pressing herself up against him.

"Lord Momonga! We can finally show each other the love we have for one another!" Albedo cried as she jumped on him pressing her mouth to his and dropping him roughly onto his back, she slapped the world item that was beneath his robe away and it rolled across the floor. He watched his prized world item rolling away but his black robe was pulled open quickly, revealing what Albedo was after.

"Um... Al.. Alb... uh!" the look of panic was replaced with shock when she grabbed his newly made member with her hand, the look on her face that of pure hunger.

"Forgive me Lord Momonga, I would seek to please you with foreplay but I do not wish to risk wasting a single drop of your seed!" She said with a loving but very excited voice. Suzuki's mind was spinning, so many things were happening at once but her vigorously stroking had made him hard and just as he realizes what was about to happen it did. Albedo moved her face up to his and she pressed him roughly to the floor, tears of happiness running down her face as she sat on his hip and felt her Lord enter her body for the first time.

the feeling was amazing, she was pressing her mouth to his and her soft wet tongue went deep into his mouth, it was a sensation he'd often thought about, but as great as that was there came another sensation, one he had never expected. Warmth like he'd never experienced in his life, she had drove his entire length into her and he could feel her virginity breaking with his hard thrust into her womanhood.

"Lord Momonga! You are taking my virginity!"She cried out at the top of her voice as she felt the somewhat painful surge wash over her hips, but as a tank, she had a resistance to pain, so did not seek to have her lord make love to her gently.

"HHhooooo!" Was all Suzuki could let escape his lungs as she pressed so hard onto his chest with her hands, it was almost as if she were giving him CPR. She could feel pressing all the way into her body. As expected her Lords member was designed for her womb!

"Please My Lord! make a baby with me!" She shrieked out as she climaxed onto her Lord. At that moment, he released his first tidal wave of semen into her, filling her to the brim with his love. Suzuki threw his head back and cried out in pleasure as he let Albedo milk him for every drop she could fit in her. Somehow her eyes managed to become even wider as she singled with the sensation of his warmth overtaking her loins. She roughly pressed her wet mouth to his making him drink her as she sucked on his tongue. her wings flapping up and down happily, her wish had been fulfilled at long last!

At this stage Suzuki's mind had broken, it was all to much! The new body, Albedo... Albedo's body! His incredibly intense orgasm that was just now finishing, he felt his own warms overflowing from her and onto him... what the hell was the deal with this Dark Elf body? Why was he letting this much out? He was ejaculating at least six or seven times more than a human could ever hope to manage! And his orgasm lasted that much longer as well... this was something he'd never be able to feel as a human... a 39-second orgasm without end. He passed out from over stimulation and his world turned black as his eyes rolled into his head.

"Lord Momonga?" he voice brought back. She was still on top of him and his world came back.

"Al...bedo..." was all he could say, the muscles in his body hurt he's cramped up so hard... his wold body was awash wish pain and pleasure.

"Lord Momonga has already done his husbandly duties and filled his lover to her brim! But My lord is still clearly not satisfied!" She cried in pleasure as she held his still rock hard member in her hands. Was this his own arousal at work? Or just another effect of the incredible mating powers of male dark elf bodies!

"How does My lord wish to me to satisfy him?" A look of concern and love on her cute face... Suzuki suddenly realized something... he loved her! And there was no emotion regulation to remove that feeling... this was real love he felt! but his brain still was shattered from the new experiences and all he could manage to say a was a weird moan. She giggled with a smile that meant she had an idea. Without his consent, she thrust his semen and juice soaked member in her mouth, tasting herself and him in a mix she'd wish she could drink in a glass. She greedily sucked him off as hard as she could, ignoring her gag reflex as she took half of his impressive length into her throat.

"MMMMMPPPHHH! (YEEEESSSSS)" Is all she could cry as he grabbed both of her horns and began pulling her head down and pushing his hips up, ramming his cock to the very back of her throat, roughly giving her the throat fucking she'd always wanted. Suzuki's mind was finally his once again... he understood what was happening, and knew what she desired of him.

"HUUUCHNK GHNNY HAGH HI ORRD (FUCK MY FACE MY LORD!)" Albedo tried to beg Suzuki but he was well into giving her that wish, her horns made for the best leverage he could ask for. He pulled his dick from out of her mouth giving her time to catch her breath. She gasped and panted for ait but still trying to put him back in her mouth, which was more important to her than air!

"Get on your back!" he commanded. She obediently obeyed as he swung her around quickly by her horns... he had full control of her movements when he held them! Just that alone was making Albedo climax again! he sat on her stomach roughly, slapping his member between her huge breasts. She smiled with lust when she realized what he planned to do. Without a word she grabbed her own wet tits and rubbed it back and forth. The look of pleasure on his Dark Elf face drove her insane!

"MMMUUUGHGHTDJDH (?)" She cried as Suzuki shoved his dick back in her mouth as he pulled her head closer to him forcing her to suck him as he also ran his shaft between her amazing breast. He could feel another orgasm coming... but surely he was out of semen after what he'd left in her womb? But he was wrong as his Dark Elf biology surprised him again for he released even more into her throat. She was desperately trying to gasp for air but his meat and fluid filled up her esophagus as he dumped a huge torrent of love into her belly.

"Drink all of your Lords cum Albedo!" he ordered her and she willingly obeyed!

"GGAAAAAHH!" He cried out in overwhelming pleasure as he experienced a 45-second long orgasm forcing Albedo to gulp down his fluids like she was drinking water from a bottle the whole time. Her body was beginning to spasm from the lack of oxygen but he forced her to pleasure him more as she was his faithful servant, surely his dick meant more to her than breathing, and he was right, it absolutely did. Albedo hit her hardest climax from this treatment as her whole body spasmed and convulsed and she lost control of her body and a torrent of her juices and his liquid gift sprayed out of her climaxing pussy as hard as her body would allow.

She was trying to scream from overwhelming pleasure as her fountain of cum continued to spray and he finished filing her stomach with a fresh load.

"GGUUH" She let out a very unladylike noise as he slid his still hard dick from her airway and plopped her quivering body to the ground.

Albedo lay on the ground shivering and screaming as orgasm after orgasm hit her body and mind, with every muscle cramping surge of pleasure she felt more liquid would squirt from her pussy. Until she was done.

"Ha... ha... ha..." she panted with her eyes glazed over covered in her own slutty juices and her Lords Special gift. Her mind was a white haze as she swam in her own lust and fulfilled desires. She wasn't very aware of much other than Momonga by her side and how she could still not move her legs and arms.

"Albedo..." She looked up, expecting to see her Lords loving eyes as she gasped for air and recovered from her own mind braking orgasms. But she did not see Suzuki's loving gaze, but his large erect manhood, standing as if he'd yet to spill a single drop.

"My... Lord?" she asked realizing that her ordeal was far from over... Suzuki flipped her to her stomach and from right behind her, in her ear, she heard Momomga warn her as she felt his hands grab both of her soft ass cheeks and part them.

"Brace yourself!" he said as he thrust himself, without restraint, hard into virgin ass.

"KYYAYAAA!" Albedo cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure as she felt her Lord stretched her tightest hole to the point where she thought he would split her in half! He pushed himself to the hilt, his body pushing her face into the ground as he dug her ass out with hard shoves.

He kept his hand on the back of her head pushing her face roughly into the wood floor harder and harder with every violent thrust. Her tongue layout and drool ran freely from her open mouth as her eyes with tears running down rolled to the back of her head as she felt Suszki sodomize her ass without mercy.

"Savage my ass more Lord Momonga!... rip me up with your staff!" Albedo screamed cumming hard yet again making the pool of liquid they fucked in even bigger.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" she cried in lovely pain as he tore her up for his own pleasure and hers. Albedo even felt her H.P. take a good drop from her Lords unrestrained assault. He could fuck her till it reached zero, resurrect her and fuck her to death again and again for all she cared! It would be an honor to die by his dick! She thought as she made herself cum three more times from just that thought alone.

"I...love... you Albedo!" he said as his true feeling came as he did. Her smile was so large he thought she might look the best in that stupid, grin with snot and tears on her dumb cute face!

Then finally giving her his third and final geyser of love. They both screamed out as she came from have her ass pounded so roughly as he filled up her last empty hole. Finally, she felt his large member soften and twists as he pumped her full of his last bits of semen filling ever cavity she had to the overflowing point.

"Gah ha ha gah ha!" He panted as he flopped onto the hardwood floor with a sweaty smack. Albedo lay next to him unmoving, feeling like her Lords own personal fuck doll... she came again at just that thought! Quivering and shaking as they both caught their breaths.

Unfortunately, Momonga never did close the door and a wide-eyed Aura sat with her mouth open as she had accidentally caught the entire show as she returned to get something she'd forgotten. As neither Albedo or Momonga had noticed her she silently slunk away from her face burning red and blood coming from her nose! She'd just been given a crash course in sexual education... and she had some VERY mixed feelings about seeing it...

After Albedo's mind had returned to her she smiled at the filth her and her lover lay in! Then a thought occurred to her, she cast [MESSAGE]

"Yes, hello? Shalltear? I thought you'd like to know that I'm pregnant with our Lord's child!" Albedo said with a smug smile, she ended the message spell hearing Shalltear's

"EEEEHHHHHHHHHH?"


	13. Ainz Ooal Gown, Dragon Riders

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Ainz Ooal Gown, Dragon Riders

Jin came flying in, the fortress coming into view. The door seemed to be opened but he did not see Suzuki or Albedo. He landed softly and looked around.

"Yo! Suzuki! Albedo!" He called walking into the magically created fortress.

"In here Jin!" Came Momonga's deep Overlord voice. Jin looked up and saw Momonga sitting on a chair on the balcony of the second floor. He flew up to meet him.

"So... how did it go? You're not mad, are you? Look if you are mad at me, Albedo had noth... didn't have much in the plan so..." Jins said feeling awkward but Momonga rose his hand to stop him.

"Jin it's fine... in that form, for an hour I had emotions again and feelings... honestly it was a nice "vacation" back to old form in a way. Jin smiled, that was all well and nice, but he wanted to know more.

"And so? You and Albedo?" Jin asked, making a lewd gesture with his fingers and hand. Momonga laughed and shook his head.

"Yes Jin, I am no longer, as you put it, "a proud V-card holder" Jin smiled more at this.

"Great! So... now that you got your beak wet... who's next?" But the Overlord seemed confused.

"Who's next?" Jin nodded.

"Yeah, I mean you can't just stop at one, right? I mean you have a thing for Nabe huh? That's why you brought her along?" Momonga put his book down.

"During my time as a flesh and feeling person again, I announced my love to Albedo, and I meant it. Obviously, I only can feel "so much" love in this form... but it is still there, like a warm blanket on my shoulders..." Jin laughed and sat next to him on a separate chair.

"I see, so then it's love and not lust, yeah that makes a whole lot of sense for you two," He nodded like he knew this would happen.

"Oh, and she said she is pregnant..." Jin made a weird squawking noise like a bird. He was shocked to hear this so soon... and how did she even know? he was also sure it was too early for anythign to really happen, biologically...

"She said her race is made to procreate with every partner they lay with, so she knows she's pregnant... speaking of Albedo, she is bathing herself, we got a little..." Jin laughed out loud as he pictured it.

"By the way Jin... did you... uh, know?" Momonga asked but Jin had no idea what he was hinting at.

"Know what?" He looked a tad worried, had something odd happened?

"About Dark Elf physiology? Or rather their reproductive... powers?" Jin blinked in confusion, what was he on about? But Momomga told him how long and intense his climaxes had been, far better than anything he'd experienced as a human, and how many times...

"WHAT? You're kidding me! No! I've only been in my human and bird form and both are about the same, though I think my dick is bigger as a human...at least Shalltear says so." Jin explains Momonga looked unamused.

"I don't need to hear this..." Jin clapped and chuckled thinking about what he'd learned... form now on... Dark Elf form! Momonga looked downstairs and saw nobody.

"Where is everyone?" Momonga asked noticing they were alone in the tower.

"Oh, we found a trail that we think will lead up the mountain a good ways, but there looks like giants might be up there as well. Just a heads up, but nothing we can't take I'm sure... so I have Lupu and Nab keeping a lookout until we begin our march. Momonga looked surprised.

"You were doing real work? I'm impressed Jin!" Momonga honestly exclaimed with a clap. Jin pretended to act defensively.

"Well someone had to do work as ol' horney Momonga was having his way with poor Albedo!" Suzuki just ignored the bad joke.

"And Aura?" but Jin looked around curiously.

"Uh she should have been out by herself, she should be here... I'll [MESSAGE] her." And Suzuki cast the spell.

"AH! Uh... hello?!" She seemed very started by the sudden message, a common occurrence if you don't hear the beeps informing you of one coming.

"What are you doing Aura? Jin is back and..."

"Just doing another uh, longer sweep of the area. I can head back at any time Lord Momonga!" Aura said in a perky voice. Momonga was glad she was so diligent in her work, just like Hitomi was.

"Sorry to bother you then, we will be waiting here when you're ready."

"It was no bother! I love hearing your voice, My Lord! I will head over to the tower right now!" Aura said with her usual pluck.

"Okay, Aura will be here soon," Momonga told his friend after ending the spell.

"Oh, by the way, you never answered me about Narberal, are you and her gonna... you know!" Jin asked again.

"No, I've decided I will not take a harem, that only Albedo is for me, if you want to... entertain Narberal, then don't let me stop you..." He simply stated. Jin smiled. Nabe was quiet and dignified, the opposite of Lupusregina.

"Anyway back to business then.. oh don't tell Shalltear you don't plan to marry her! She uh... probably won't take it well." Momonga tilted his head at Jin.

"Why not you? Why don't you just marry her?" Jin looked very serious as he answered.

"I don't know what me and Shalltear are... but it's defiantly not something that marriage would come into play... plus she has her brides already, we just... like to be around each other... I dunno." Jin shrugged.

"It's not my business then." Jin let him know it was fine and they got to work planning their route most of the day. Aura showed up as did the other two women as night took over. Jin and Aura let out a loud yawn, they were the only two that required sleep.

"Okay Lord Momonga and Master Pero, I will see both of you in the morning she said with a bow and running out of the room, to her quarters. Albedo was sitting in Momonga's bed affectingly rubbing her midsection like an expecting mother, she was thinking of child names.

"Would you like me to accompany you to your room Lord Peroroncino?" Lupusregina asked.

"Regrettably, no... I will not get any sleep if you're with me all , just keep Nabe company while she'd guarding the tower.." Peroroncino said patting her on the head which made her blush a tad. He saw Nabe looking jealously at her.

"Come here!" He told her and Nabe cutely walked over for her head pat as well. The two of them would stay and guard as asked.

The two maids stood outside in silent guard till after a bit Narberal broke the silence.

"Um... Lupu?" She asked. Lupusregina looked over to her sister.

"What's up?~su!" she had a cute smile on her face.

"You've uhh... serviced Lord Pero, correct?" She asked her eyes looking down in slight embarrassment to be bringing up this topic. Lupusregina smiled and made a sexy pose.

"Just once! But I heard he's requested I become his own personal maid! So I imagine I'll be getting lots of servicing in on Master Peroroncino, why?" She asked now with a cute curious look. Narberal was shyly pushing her fingers together and looking at the ground, she'd never talked about something like this with anybody before.

"Well... I was wondering, what's it like? Being intimate with a supreme being like that? It must be..." She began to blush, thinking about getting ravaged by her Lord Peroroncino and Momonga at the same time. Lupusregina looked at her for a bit then burst out in laughter.

"Wow, Narberal! You want to get busy with one of our Lord, don't you?" Narberal slowly nodded that she did.

"Well I was talking with Lady Albedo... and she seemed to uh... climax... just talking about her time with Momonga... so I never got any real details out of her..." Narberal said, recalling when she had helped Albedo bathe in the river nearby after her "honeymoon" with Lord Momonga.

"But it sounded uh... well... pleasant?" Lupusregina smiled again and lightly punched Narberal's shoulder in a joking manner.

"Well, it sounds we all missed out chance with Lord Momonga as he won't be taking a second wife... but Lord Peroroncino is more than will to... let you serve him." She said with a wicked smile. Narberal looked up with a hopeful look.

"Yes, I understand Lord Peroroncino's... appetites. I just fear i would never be able to please one so powerful and mighty! I.. I don't even have experience with a normal member of Nazarick, much less one of our Lords!" Lupusregina laughed again and slapped Narberal's back, making her take a step or two forward.

"Well, why not join us next time? I could show you the ropes! I'm actually a VERY good teacher of the forbidden arts!" Narberal looked a bit worriedly at Lupu. She knew all too well her sister's sadistic tastes. While she only liked to see those outsides of Nazarick suffer, Narberal wondered if in the throes of passion is she could keep that side of herself in check?

"I... well, I was going to have sister Yuri tell me how to please our Lords... should I be called to perform such tasks..." Narberal admitted.

"Do you want to please a "man" or do you want to please a "god"? Trust me, while Sister Yuri would give you the... mechanical aspect of it, I doubt she knows about all the very lewd stuff I do!" Narberal thought about that... Lord Peroroncino was known to be quite the sexual deviant! What if he asked her how to do something and she was ignorant of it! She'd never forgive herself!

"I see... that does make sense... but I would still look like an armature in front of our Lord in his favorite activity!" Narberal now became embarrassed at the thought of this.

"You're overthinking this too much Nabe! Lord Peroroncino is kind and understanding, he isn't demanding... he cares more about my pleasure than his own!" Lupusregina said nodding in satisfaction. Narberal seemed shocked.

"Our pleasure? But our jobs are to please HIM... why..." Narberal asked now confused about how sex with a supreme being was supposed to be like.

"Of course! They love us more than anything, it's why Lord Mononga stayed with us the whole time, and why Master Peroroncino returned to us from... well from wherever they go... if all the supreme beings went to a place and are alive still... then that place must have to be better than Nazarick for them to all want to leave right?" Narberal nodded. Until Lord Peroroncino returned, they assumed the supreme beings were perhaps dead, but then Lord Peroroncino returned and never spoke of death... so it was largely deiced now amongst the NPC's that they did in fact simply choose to leave, or abandon Nazarick as Albedo put a finer point to it.

"Yes... if so many of them chose to be where they are... then I would think it was better than Nazarick... but..."

"SO! If Lord Momonga and Master Peroroncino are here... and not in this great place that only supreme beings can travel to... why else would they be here if not for their overwhelming love of us!? I felt how much Master Peroroncino loves me when we screwed!" Lupu said shaking her shy sister out of her delusion.

"I see... but Lord Peroroncino has yet to call me to his side in that manner... and he's interviewed so many! Yet hasn't looked at me in a lecherous way even..." She said frowning. Lupusregina laughed.

"Sure he has! You just never notice it because he's like a... super pervert!" She said giggling.

"Super Pervert? What... is that a powerful class?" She asked in a cute innocent manner.

"Indeed! Master Peroroncino has all levels in pervert and even unlocked super pervert! It's why nobody can ever be more perverted than our own God of Depravity!" She said laughing at the stuff she was making up and Nabe was buying it.

"Super Pervert? God of Depravity! These amazing titles her Lord had and she was ignorant of them... the shame! Nabe thought.

"So don't worry, just present yourself to Lord Peroroncino and be ready for what comes next! Lupu gave her virgin sister a wink. Nabe just looked at the ground. And whispered in awe...

"Super Pervert!... As expected of The God of Depravity!" Narberal was beginning to understand her Lord a bit more now... she felt more at ease about it.

"Just make sure to give him your underwear after you service him." Lupuregina finally suggested.

"My underwear? Does Lord Peroroncino not have his own underwear?" She was shocked to learn she had to give up her undergarments.

"NO! After Master Peroroncino bestows the honor of his seed to you, you have to offer him a token of thanks, and to so that you uh... put your underwear on to his head!" Once again Narberal was amazed by her lack of knowledge in this area! Why had she never heard of this common practice?

"I see... so should I bring him many pairs at once then?" Lupu shook her head at Narberal's naivety.

"No, you give him the pair that you are wearing after he strips you naked, OBVIOUSLY! " She laughed out loud. Narberal had so much to learn... luckily her Lord was reported to be a good teacher.

"I see..." Nabe nodded in deep thought. Lupu giggled at how serious she was all the time.

"So then... what's it like? Sex I mean?" Narberal asked blinking in an innocent way. Lupusregina facepalmed.

"It's great, Lord Peroroncino is wonderful and I heard Lord Momomga is on another level apparently from what Lady Albedo was saying earlier." She recalled how Albedo has told her the story from beginning to end... in graphic detail.

"I understand all that, but I mean IT... like..." Lupusregina's eyes went wide when she realized what Narberal was ignorant of.

"Have you never even... you know... self serviced?" Lupu tried holding back her laugh and Nabe turned beet red,

"N...of course not! I've been busy with Lord Momonga! And I never really thought about it... until recently..." She admitted still looking embarrassed. Lupusregina smiled wickedly and casually walked over to Narberal. Getting face to face with her.

"So you don't even know how to kiss right?" Nabe looked guilty for some reason and motioned "no".

"Big sister Lupu could show you then..." She said with a much more meaningful smile.

"W, what? Lu..." Narberal began but Lupusregina put her finger to her little sister's lips.

"If you want me to show you this, just nod..." She whispered into Narberal's ear. For a few seconds, nothing happened and Lupusregina figured Narberal was rejecting her lesson. But then an embarrassed Narberal gave her a single nod and a cute look.

"Th... this is just so I know to kiss Lord Peroroncino..." Narberal said looking off to the side. Lupusregina took her fingers under Narberal's chin and moved her to look at her in the eyes, the usual joking look of the werewolf maid was gone and she looked to be all business.

"The first important thing in kissing is knowing how to move your lips, you want to kiss our Lord properly right?" Lupuisregin purred into her ear. Narberal just nodded in silence once more. The more experience maid lightly pressed her lips to Narberal's, the kiss started innocently enough but Lupusregine used her lips to open Narberal's lips. Nabe let out a small gasp when she felt Lupusregins mouth press firmly to hers. Her older sister sucked both of her lips for a second before pulling away and smiling.

"That's your normal kiss, here I'll show you again!" Lupuregina said, but this time she took Narberal in her arms, as you would a lover, Narberal looked slightly nervous but did not fight it when Lupusrgina pressed their bodies together as she again pressed her soft mouth to Narberal's, but this time she tilted her head tot he side and press her lips to her harder. Narberal's eyes closed as she let her older sister teach her.

"Good, you're relaxing!" Lupus muttered in a tone that sounded like she was getting turned on. She pressed her open mouth to Nabe's once again, she moved her head slowly to the other side keeping her lips locked to Narberal's. They were both beginnings to breathe heavily through their noses.

"Not bad right?" She asked. Narberal shook her head.

"Good, because this next part is even more important!" She informed Narberal as Lupusrgins put her hand behind Narberal's head cradling it toward her and kissing her once more, but this time she slid her tongue into Narberal's open mouth. She tried to resist for only a second but went along with it, she could feel her blood pressure rising. Lupu moaned as she found Narberal's tongue and pressed roughly agaisnt it, she was shy as first but soon returned Lupu's tongue play best she could.

Lupusregina pushed Narberal against the wall becoming turned on and pressing her mouth harder against Narberal. She was even caressing Lupusrgina back and moaning in return.

Wow, Narberal is really getting into this! Lupusrgina thought as she returned the body rubbing till they broke to catch their breath, both girls were blushing and panting a little a string of drool still connected the two for a moment.

"And that's called "making out," Lupusregina said letting go of Narberal and taking a step back. Narberal continued to lean up against the wall.

"Making out..." Narberal repeated as she swallowed the saliva in her mouth.

"Not bad for your first time!" Lupu laughed going back to her station by the door.

"Was I really?" Narberal asked hoping she would meet her Lord Peroroncino's expectations...

"We can practice again later if you want!" Lupu said ask she sat down and leaned up on the wall, looking at the full moon. As a werewolf a full moon always made her feel more "frisky" than usual.

"You know Nabe you should also try to self-service some time... you might be a little more relaxed!" Lupusregina teased nabe.

"I am plenty relaxed... and anyway... there's never any time for stuff like that... not that I even... know how to." She said but cutting off Lupu's next sentence.

"And no, I don't need you to show me how... I do not intend to indulge in useless activities like that anyway, unless Lord Peroroncino orders me to of course." Now can we please just keep guard like we're supposed to?" Nabe asked setting her eyes forward.

By morning everyone was awake. Albedo walked to the river looking for Aura, she had set out early and said she was ould be here watering her wolf Fenrir.

"Hello, Lady Albedo!" Aura said standing on a branch above her. Albedo looked up and smiled at Aura, she had barely noticed her up there.

"There you are Aura, we are ready to go." Albedo said informing her that Momonga and Pero had decided to go up the mountain. Aura jumped down and walked next to Albedo.

"So umm... you and Lord Momonga? Are Married?" Aura said, Albedo stopped walking and turned to look at her.

"We hadn't decided to tell anyone that yet... where did you hear of this?" Albedo thought maybe the maid that helped her bathe might have said something.

"Uh, well to be perfectly honest... I accidentally saw you and Lord Momonga... together." Aura admitted. Albedo put her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my! And you watched the whole thing, did you?" Albedo asked with a surprised look at Aura, she should be a little too young to be seeing things like that still...

"Well um... it was a chance to see Lord Momonga as a fellow Dark Elf and um, naked after all... I will never have that chance ever again." Aura admitted blushing. There was a time when a remark like this would invoke a jealous reaction from Albedo.

But her Lord had promised her she was the only wife he would take, so she saw females no longer as threats... for she had beaten every last woman and married the ultimate man to ever exists. Really... she felt pity for the women who would never know her ultimate joy and happiness and would have to settle for lesser men! Even that slut Shalltear would never know the ultimate satisfaction of being told... and shown, that you were his! As of now, she considered Shalltear just another defeated opponent. Why would the Queen be jealous of the help after all? She would be above all that, she must! For she was the Queen of Nazarick now! At least she will be when her Lord officially announces their union.

"It's Okay Aura, I understand... I myself would not have been able to look away, so long as you understand I am his wife... but also not to spread this word to anyone yet." Albedo said this but she had bragged to Shalltear almost immediately... oh well! Aura nodded that she understood, she was a smart girl!

Albedo saw her Lord... her husband! Lord Momonga waiting for them, Fenrir walked silently behind them.

"Are we ready? I think we've wasted too much time here already." Momonga said looking up at the peak.

"Indeed lord Momonga we are!" She cried happily running up behind him and taking his arm like a doting girlfriend might. he didn't seem to know what to say but decided casting her off would be cruel considering how he had acted with her... something her rather regretted now that he was back in his undead form.

"I'll go ahead of the group to scout by air, I'll [MESSAGE] Momonga if I see anything," Jin informed them taking to the air. he flew far ahead along the trail making sure there was nothing his bird-eye view could show him. But as he flew along with the path the dropping temperature let him know he was ascending, normal weather temperature like this would not affect him thanks to a buff from his ring so the blizzard, as long as it was not magical, would be nothing more than a visual hindrance to him.

But as he went along he saw enemies and not dragons, giants! Perfect! these would give them a very good idea of the level of the enemies in the area.

"Heads up Suzuki, we got like six frost giants building something when you go about 1km up the mountain... want me to wait for you guys?" he reported.

"Yes, take up a safe position and we'll see if we can talk to these giants first." Momonga said Jin did as asked and waited, before long he saw his party coming up on the giants. But talking never became an option as the large humanoids charged and screamed about skeletons as soon as they saw Momonga's undead form. Momomga reached his hand out and grasped the air, he was using [GRASP HEART] and the first giant keeled over dead.

"WAAA?" One of the giants wondered as he looked at the crumpled form of his brother, but his confused look was erased along with the rest of his head when Momonga cast [FIREBALL] and blew his head off. Jin took aim at the one in the rear that looked to trying to pick up a large rock to throw but Jin's exploding fire arrow put him into the dirt easily. As expected, these giants were jokes compared to the Nazarick group.

A blast of lightning came from behind a tree Jin could not see but he recognized that as Narberal's handiwork, her bolt making the smallest giant of the group giant take a knee and fall over dead. Jin fired off another volley of scattershot fire arrows to kill the rest.

"Not bad Jin, did you see anythign else?" Monga asked by way of [MESSAGE].

"Nah, nothing else that's worth stopping for. We could probably fly to the top now." Jin reported. So with him scouting and leading the way they came upon a cave system that had some large buildings situated next to it's entrance, like a fortress or something... but it was very old, and devoid of life.

"Okay, this is where Nigredo saw the dragons coming out of, or at least some of them," Jin said landing as Aura, Albedo Lupusregina, Narberal, and Momonga followed up behind him landing.

"Ok... let's go Dragon hunting!" Aura yelled running past them on Fenrir, it was clear she really wanted a dragon of her own. The group of six searched the caves which opened up into a city.

"They are here... Dragons I can smell them," Lupusregina said sniffing the air. She pointed to a large palace-looking building. Four light blue somewhat thin and long dragons came out moving menacingly. Pero clapped his hands.

"There we go, Dragons..."

"Who are you six that have entered our territory?" One of the dragons squinted in caution.

"These are the one's dear... the ones that killed the six giants in no time at all... they have magic I've never seen before." One dragon said to the biggest. The one that was referred to as "dear" eyed them suspiciously. Her eyes settled on Momonga and his robe and shoulder pads. Another dragon looked nervously at them.

"Dear, I recommend caution with these ones..." Another dragon spoke up. The Nazarick dragon hunters waited in silence letting the Dragon decide what they wanted to do. But the patriarch dragon shook his head and hit the team with his frost breath. As if on cue the other three joined in hoping to kill them all.

"Brrrr!" Jin said shivering, what should have turned him into an ice statue was merely making him cold... the other ones seemed even less affected by the barrage of ice shards and freezing wind. Lupu and Nabe had stepped back from the group so were not in it's path, Albedo's armor gave her resistance to cold and Momonga was undead, immune to cold. Aura stood behind him as Momonga shielded her from the cold onslaught. After their breath attack had been depleted the male Dragon and his wives stood dumbfounded by the lack of damage they had done or even the lack of caring the group had shown at being attacked!

"First allow me to apologize for the rude entrance to your territory, I am Momonga and this is my friend Peroroncino, we have come looking for Dragons such as yourselves." He calmly said. the dragons exchanged glances, it would seem listening to what they had to offer was the wise move her.

"We are new to this land and thought Dragon travel might fit our ambitious nature, so what I am saying is... you may consider yourselves our steeds from this point out. the male dragon looked to his wives with concern, the looks they gave told Momonga that thee were more Dragons about... possible offspring.

"And... if we refuse?" One of the female dragons asked looking at the bird Demihuman. At her question Momonga cast [GREATER MASS HOLD SPECIES]. All four dragons froze up, paralyzed. Momonga walked up casually to the eldest dragon.

"Sorry, but I needed to get your attention, I thought this spell might work in that regard... so here's my proposal... I have two uses for you and your kin, the first is, we are in need of mounts as mentioned, and flying dragons fit that bill perfectly, as you are smart as well since you did not try to hurt us." Momonga acted like the breath attack had not happened, or he just did not consider it a hostile action by how weak it was... the dragon thought it might be the ladder.

"The second is your very bodies, your skin will make tier-10 scrolls, the bones will be ground up for high tier potions, your eyes... well you get the idea... So, what will it be? Serve as my personal mount, obey me without question, and I promise to treat you well... I'll even reward loyalty with treasure, you dragons like treasure yeah? Well, I have lots as you might be able to tell by the gear me and my companions are wearing." At this, the Dragon's eye's darted around and examined the gear of all six members... it was all made of materials he did not know of, and they were different...

"And I assume you have children as well? Young or even eggs I will find uses for them as well, do keep that part in mind... now I will allow you to move as to have your answer." Momonga undid the spell

"Dear! please..." one of the dragons was saying but the eldest was already kneeling... begrudgingly but kneeling all the same, the other three took the same pose.

"On my name Olasird'arc Haylilyal, I pledge to serve you, powerful undead!" He said with fear in his voice, a proud creature like this would only kneel if he truly understood the power gap between him and his opponent.

"On my name Munuinia Ilyslym, I pledge my loyalty"

"On my name Mianatalon Fuviness, I pledge my loyalty"

"On my name Kilistran Denshusha, I pledge my loyalty"

All the eldest frost dragons held their poses. Momonga, satisfied, turned to the others of his group.

"Alright, well I call dibs on Olasird'arc there, Jin, which of the wife dragons do you want?" Momonga asked snapping his fingers at the giant frost dragon, who hesitated but then obediently ran over like a dog, minus the wagging tail. Pero looked them over.

"Hold on..."He cast [POLYMORPH] on the three female dragons, they all suddenly became three naked women. Their confusion lasted only a few seconds till they realized this was only a temporary effect, but in this way Jin could gauge which of the three would be the most "attractive" dragon to fly on.

Munuinia Ilyslym had silver hair that ran to her ankles, she was slim figured with average hips and a small bust, of maybe an A cup or so. She looked to be around 25 or so. She was very attractive with bright blue eyes and blue lips, as she was always naked, her nudity caused her no concern. She mealy stood up straight so Jin could get a good look at her. Jin pictured her working at a bar as a skimpily dressed waitress working for tips.

Mianatalon Fuviness had sky blue hair that stopped at her mid back and had natural waves and curls to her hair. Her eyes were dark blue as were her lips, she was the oldest looking, maybe around 30 but boasted a decent C cup and very curvy hips. She was attractive but in the same way, a librarian might be, she had an air of professionalism about her.

Kilistran Denshusha was the youngest looking at maybe... 17 or so, she had short white hair that stopped by her neck and frayed out in a cute manner. her eyes were as white as her hair to match her lips, she was the shortest of the three and had almost no bust at all, nearly like a boys chest, her figure, however, was defiantly a woman's with nice hips and slim figure. the look on her face was that she did not expect to get picked but wished to perhaps. She looked like a girl you'd meet next door to you.

It was obvious which one he would mount. Kilistran Denshusha! You're my girl!" Lupu and nabe scowled at that phrase but said nothing. And with that Kilistran Denshusha turned back into her dragon form, kneeling down so Jin could jump up and sit on her. He got the sense that she was pleased or at least willing to let him ride her. he patted her affectionally on her neck, she made a noise he did not understand.

"Okay... um... you!" Lupusregina said pointing at Munuinia Ilyslym." She also reverted to her dragon forms and let Lupusregina jump on. Next up was Narberal who walked to Mianatalon Fuviness. After her mount had reverted to it's dragon form she saddled up on it.

"Heck yeah! We all are officially Dragon Riders now!" Peroroncino announced in success.

"I have two boys... one you will like... the other is... rather a disappointment I'm afraid." Olasird'arc said to Momonga, who was on his back, he seemed already be falling in line as a faithful pet.

"Alright, take us to them!" Momonga commanded and all the dragons walked out the cave and took to the sky in majestic, if not a bit shakey form... they would have to teach them how to fly better at some point Jin thought.

"Torangealit! Hejinmal! Get out here and greet our new masters... the ones who killed the frost giants and we now deserve... without question!" A few moments later a nice looking dragon landed and looked in amazement at what he saw. At first, it was confusion but then a sneer appeared on his blue reptile face.

"Who is that filthy peasant that dares sit on top of... you father?"

By the time Torangealit had said the words "top of" Albedo had spun around and removed the dragons head with a single clean cleave of her black bardish ax. His head was on the ground when it said the words "you father". The four dragons groaned in misery and pain as they saw their first son die without so much a warning first... this, however, cemented their thought that they had chosen well to bend the knee. However, the one called Hejinmal did not answer the summons. Albedo scowled angrily at the beast who had dared insult her lover and Lord!

"Has your disappointing son possibly fled?" Momonga asked his dragon. But the big dragon let out a loud sigh.

"I wish he was that clever, My Lord... but it is most likely his slothful nature that keeps him from showing up as requested." Momonga looked to Aura.

"Aura, do find this Hejinmal and bring him back or kill him if he resists too much, you may consider him your dragon." She jumped up on Fenrir, he sniffed the air and then ran off to a large building down the way from them.

"Lord Momonga! Do I not get a dragon to ride beside you?" Albedo asked in distress. Everyone just looked at the decapitated dragon on the floor and pointed at it. She made a pouty face that was cuter than anything.

"Beside Albedo, I thought you would want to ride Olasird'arc with me, together?" As soon he said that joy came to her face and she let out a shriek of joy and flew up to land behind her Lord, wrapping her arms tightly around him. her arms caressing and fondling his red orb that was his world item, it was defiantly sexual in nature. Momonga didn't mind all that much.

"Lord Momonga! I will cherish this moment always," She said, tears of joy forming in her eyes. Aura would return later riding a fat and out of weight Dragon, she seemed disappointed but secretly Momonga wished he'd picked the "rare looking" dragon! And as they now had their mounts they gave them a quick test fly, taking them for a spin around the peek. It was a bit shaky but they would get better in time... maybe even have some kind of saddles made for easier riding as dragons could be verbally driven.

"What if we made them fire resistant gear? that would remove a huge weakness and risk." Momonga called out to Jin as they parked their dragons and went to retrieve the dead corpse.

"Albedo, will take that to Nazarick for me? Aura will go with you as well, we need to fly these into E-Rantel as the adventure group "Ainz Ooal gown."

"Of course My Lord Momonga! As a submissive wife I will do anythign you ask of me... anything!" he nodded and she blushed, but then the [GATE] portal would take Albedo and Aura home to Nazarick.

"Alright, let's go drop some panties in E-Rantel and fly these dragons over to the guild hall to get them registered," Jin said patting his dragon again which again made a weird noise. he'sd have to ask Kilistran what that sound she was making meant, whatever it was her husband Olasird'arc didn't seem to like it. So then after donning their costumes and disguises flew to E-Rantel.


	14. Alone

(there is no difference in this chapter between the T version and M version, if you read one or the other you can skip this chapter).

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Alone

The talk all around The Re-Estize Kingdom, Baharuth Empire, and Slane Theocracy was one thing. Ainz Ooal Gown, a team that came literally out of nowhere had taken the Adventure scene by storm. First, it was tales of their uncanny power skill and beauty, talks that would turn any ear in any pub. It wasn't long until those talks grew to tales of how they had managed to save the town of E-Rantel of an undead surge from the Katze Plain. Tales became songs as it was now a common sight to see a huge blue dragon fly over the areas of E-Rantel and the like. They were levels ahead of the typical Adventure team, and now they had Dragons!

In these skies, Pero rides atop his recently acquired dragon. her name was Kilistran, a harem wife to the dragon Momonga now flew in a different part of the sky with Albedo hugging him. This was only the third day he'd flown on her back but they already developing a bond, she could interpret his sublet nudges and leans as which way she needed her to go if a course correction was necessary. he found it odd then that she never spoke to him, she could, they had spoken a few times but she must really resent being made to fly as a mount now as she never said a word to Jin unless she had to.

"Alright Kili that's good for now, land over there by that village." he directed and she nodded and pitched down flapping her giant wings as the people of Carne ran away in fear. Some had heard the tales and new this was one of the saviors of Carne and ran to meet him. He was in his human monk form as that was still his cover outside of Nazarick, although now he wished he'd chosen Dark Elf... Enri would have had a different experience had that ben the case.

"Sir Ji Joe!" Enri cried in excitement as she and Nemu came running up to greet him. Of course Enri's boyfriend Nfirea was with her, a huge smile on his face as well.

"Hey, guys!" Jin said jumping off the back of Kilistran. The villagers all crowded around and stared in wonder at the huge dragon sitting outside their village. Nemu seemed amazed and ran up to pet the dragon. For a second Jin was worried Kili would do something but she allowed the child to pet her nose.

"Wow! He's so cold!" Nemu yelled out patting Kili over and over and laughing.

"This is Kilistran Denshusha. 'She' is my great frost dragon that we found on a mountain!" he said to Nemu in an overly excited tone. Her eyes lit up.

"Amazing! She's so amazing Sir Ji Joe! Can I sit on her?" Nemu cried in wonder. Jin laughed and looked at his silent Dragon, she seemed to like the child... at least she was being docile.

"Well yeah, why do you think I came here? Who wants a Dragon ride?" Jin said opening his arms up to the crowd. many laughed and cried out in excitement. But only Enri, Nfirea and Nemu took him up on his offer. they were easily loaded on the back.

Nemu was in the front sitting in Jin's lap with him holding onto her, behind him was Nfirea who had his arms around the waist of Jin, then Enri held him at the end in the same manner. Kilistran beat her giant wings and took off with impressive speed and grace. her flying had already smoothed out and she no longer rocked to the side when coasting or gliding.

"AMAZING!" Nemu would yell out every time Kilistran would go up and down, giving the effect of a roller coaster. Enri was screaming in fear but in the good way, Jin could feel Nfirea trembling, he must not be doing well with the height. While Jin would like to contuine the flight longer for Nemu's sake, Nfirea looked like he might die soon so he cut the ride short and had Kilistran gently take them to Carne.

"Amazing Mister Ji Joe! that was amazing!" Nemu cried over and over even when they were back on the ground. All their hair was pushed back.

"I'm glad you liked it! Whenever I have some time I'll give you a ride Nemu... on the dragon!" He said looking up at Enri as in a way to say "if that's okay with you two". Enri smiled and nodded, she trusted Jin with Nemu.

"Well I just wanted to show you may amazing dragon, but i also have to go now. Momonga and Momon needs me," he said as he wove goodbye. he noted Kilistran made that odd noise again when he bid his farewell, he wondered what that was, a sound of anger or disgust perhaps? It was a shame she was not enjoying her time outside of her cave, he liked having her as a mount and planned to give her some top tier gear he'd stashed away in the armory. As they flew through the air back to E-Rantel he decided to asked kilistran why she hated this so much, it wasn't as if he mistreated her or anything.

"Hey, Kilistran... is being my mount such a bad thing? You don't seem to be enjoying yourself like your sisters seems to be with the others," She swung her massive head back to look at him as they coasted easily through the cloudy skies.

"My Lord... you mistake my silence... I do not speak to you... because I do not wish to offend you in any way! I do not think I am adequate to be able to speak to one such as great and wise as you... I am eternally grateful that such a powerful male as yourself would choose me... the lesser of my sisters and the third wife to Olasird'arc Haylilyal... and as I never provided him with a child directly... I was thought of to be... the worst wife as well... and yet you chose me first... I am... not sure how to say this... in love with you my Lord."

"Eh? Love? In love?... What?" Jin was shocked!

"Um then... the growling sounds you make are..."

"...you might call those... moans My Lord, not growls..." She said, he got the feeling that if she could she'd be blushing. he'd drastically misread the situation!

"And My Lord is so kind and lavishes so much praise on a useless third wife like myself... "My girl"... "my great frost dragon"..." amazing dragon"! my Lord has said these things about me and I have done nothing to deserve them... i am sorry for my silence, but I did not wish to ruin my... unbelievable luck in new mate! Oh, there is just one thing My lord... which order wife am I? I assume a great man like you has many wives... I must be far down on the list..." She said nodding with what might be a smile on her face. Jin realized he'd misread the entire situation wrong! She thought she was one of his wives.

"Oh... well I have no wives.." he was saying. She began to shake a little... then a lot, he became worried.

"F...Fi...First, w... wife? I... I am... such a... firs..." She was saying then her eyes rolled up and she fell from the sky! Shit, she had fainted! Obviously, this was no problem for Jin but this fall would kill her if she didn't come around soon!

"Better safe than sorry," he said as they fell tot he earth.

"[POLYMORPH]" he turned her human and took his real bird form, grabbing her in mid-air.

"Jeez... what is this situation?" he heard her mutter. he looked at her.

"You fell, so I cau..." he was saying but she covered her face and burst into tears.

"I Failed you, My Lord! I am sorry, you chose me as... as you... fi... first wife... and I drop you! My..." she was crying tears now in her human form... she looked amazingly cute like this he realized.

"Um, it's okay... uh..." he didn't know how to approach this... she was clearly so happy, he didn't want to tell she was just his mount! For now, he'd play it safe and easy.

"Um well, just make sure you keep this between us... um, I don't wish the others to know... just yet?" he felt bad leading her on like this but he hated seeing cute flat girls cry!

He landed and set her down. She was now blushing even more.

"Are... will this be?" She looked around in the isolated field they sat in... Crap! He was getting some Albedo vibes from this one.

"Uh no... we um... I still have much to do with my group..." He couldn't believe he was talking himself out of sex with a beautiful young flat girl... but she would take it the wrong way, and he needed this partnership to work out for the long term... damnit Suzuki! Am I learning from you? he wondered.

"I see My Lord... well whenever you wish to finalize our marriage, do not hesitate to let me know!" she said with a cute bow. All he could do was look at her boyishly flat chest... maybe he could marry this one... someday he thought. Then he remembered his own advise he's rebuked Suzuki with... with a sigh, he decided to put this relationship where it needed to be.

"Kilistran... um, when I picked you... it was as my mount to fly on... not my wife... and I like how great of a mount you are... but the reason I am not married is that I never planned to take a wife... I'm not marriage material..." She seemed to be processing what he was saying, and a sad look came to her human face. Damnit... he hated to make girls cry.

"But... um... you know, who knows what will happen? We both will live a really long time so... in the future... like.. far... FAR into the future... who knows, maybe I will be ready to settle down, and you defiantly make the list of women I'd want to marry... so..." He was 100% honest in this. Happiness and hope returned to her face when she realized he was interested in her at least.

"Yes.. waiting is no problem My Lord! It will allow us to forge a true bond after all... and even more so if we don't give into our... physical desires..." she said with a low tone. She was thinking of how great sex with her master would be after hundreds of years of waiting! It would be worth she thought.

"Alright, just so we're clear that um... right now, you are my mount and I'm the guy who rides you... in a platonic sense of course." He almost couldn't believe the things he was saying... maybe because he was looking forward to his time with Shalltear and Lupusregina too much when he got back.

He wanted to try out this Dark Elf body with those two as simultaneous test subjects. Kilistran changed back to a dragon s Jin changed to human as well and she happily flew him back to the stables they were having built just for the four giant frost dragons of Ainz Ooal Gown. The stables were more like large open spaces with a nicely built and furnished temple looking place where they could go to not be seen and do whatever hey wished, "dragon house" was a good word for it as thats what it was.

"Alright Kilisran, I'll be back to give you the gear I need to find for you, just relax here until then. She bowed and gave her new area an inspection as Jin left to meet up with Momonga at Nazarick. There was some talk about Cocytus failing at something and needed to be punished, he decided that was worth being around for. So he cast [GREATER TELEPORTATION] and was close enough to use his ring to meet the group in the throne room.

As he just walked into the middle of a meeting he stood back listening to see what Cocytus had done to warrant a punishment. All the floor guardians were gathered and taking a knee in front Momonga. Demiurge apparently had the floor and was suggesting something about using Lizardmen as experiments.

"Oh? that does sound intersting..."

"Indeed My Lord, it would seem there may come a day when we will need to govern many different races or people... this village would make a prime experiment for that day. Jin was slightly confused by all of this... why was Nazarick suddenly concerning itself with government over people not of Nazarick?

"I believe if we attempt to rule this village through diplomatic means rather than fear or violence... we can ascertain the temperament of Demihumans and their willingness to follow our orders and instructions... for when that time comes." Demiurge finished his pitch, but Jin was still wondering why this was even being talked about... what did we want with some savage Lizardmen? he thought. Momonga seemed very pleased with what Demiurge had to say, even bringing down the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown into the floor to make a point of how pleased he was.

"We will change our focus from the extermination of the lizardmen to occupying them, as Demiurge just suggested," Momonga announced and all the floor guardians spoke up at once that his word had been heard and they understood. Jin listened as Demiurge rejected the praise, claiming Momonga clearly knew that this was the move that should be made, and was waiting for Cocytus to suggest it first.

Momonga looked over at Jin who was shaking his head in confusion.

"Would you like to ask somethingPeroroncino?" Momonga asked. Jin took that as his time to get filled in.

"Yeah, uh one... why were we going to kill a bunch of lizardmen? Were they attacking other peaceful tribes?"

"No, in fact, they are very peaceful... They even put aside past grudges to unit against our threat of death to their villages." Momonga explained. Jin's mind was still confused, so they were peaceful? Put aside past grudges...

"We were going to exterminate them to raise their bodies as an undead army." he said further. Jin shook his head in disbelief.

"But we are no longer going to do..." he started but Jin interrupted him on purpose.

"But why were we going to in the first place? JUST for an army? How strong would this army be? "Not very" is what I'm, guessing right?" he waited for Suzuki's response. Momonga just nodded. This was more than he'd ever expected of his friend...

"If you want an army so badly... make one with the hundreds of thousands of mercenary scrolls we have! They would be at least two or three times stronger than the lizardmen would be, right?"

"And also very expensive," Albedo spoke up in reminder.

"The great Tomb of Nazarick's treasury is not infinite Jin. What makes you think we have that kind of luxury to spend that much gold on a resource that we can just reach out and pick up in our front yard?" Albedo asked in a sincere manner. If you were a heartless undead or demon that made so much sense it's stupid... but to someone with emotions, which were not always correct, this choice seemed "a little much". Now if they were a violent tribe... that would be different.

"Not to put too fine a point on it Jin, but I was attempting to teach the NPC's to not simply follow orders blindly, that if they see a better opportunity to make a greater victory for Nazarick, they should take it, even if they were not ordered to do so... Cocytus failed in that regard, not because he failed in his attack on their united tribes. Jin's eyes widened.

"So then... we already attack them? killing some in the process?" Cocytus nodded. While Jin was mad that he failed to see what Suzuki was really getting at... trying to grow the NPC's past their programming... at the expense of a tribe of Demihumans... he simply did not feel right about that.

"I see, it's a good plan... sorry for interrupting," Jin said as he crossed his arms to show he wasn't pleased but would not speak up on the matter more. The NPC's looked toward him for a bit then back to Momonga who ignored his friend's temper tantrums, he had bigger things to deal with than to constantly coddle Jin.

"As such Cocytus, your new punishment, or atonement would be the right word... is to govern the Lizardmen peacefully, in an attempt to instill true loyalty to Nazarick, not simple obedience... that is the true test we are looking achieve her Jin, to see how species will react to us ruling over them. Jin had just decided to remain quiet but he overruled his own decision.

"That's actually my other question... why are we doing this? it's not liek we're planning to take over the world or anything right?" For the first time since Jin had met the "aware and alive" Demiurge he saw him frown.

"There are many possibilities given to use... to not prepare for each and every one of them is foolish, at best." Demiurge said scowling at Jin... Jin's eyes darted around the room, everyone but Shalltear was looking at him with a displeased look. he was outnumbered in this... he decided to give it up and shook his head and motioned for them to continue. Momonga wasted no time.

"We will dispatch ourselves to the Lizardmen in two waves... the first will be a decoy, the second will be to flaunt our power o the Lizardmen. You know what I expect of each of you guardians, now go!" Momonga turned to his new wife.

"Albedo, awaken Gargantua and raise me a good army of undead." He ordered her.

"As you wish My Lov...Lord." She caught herself. However the whole time Shalltear was staring daggers at Albedo... she couldn't believe she'd been defeated so easily, at least she had her Lord Peroroncino. Shalltear looked at him but he seemed very upset... for the life of her she couldn't figure out why, why did her lord care for the meaningless lives of these Demihumans?

You mean like the army of undead we were going to make out of the Lizardmen till just now? Jin said to himself... this was all so ridiculous!

"I am grateful to all of you, now do as I command!" Momonga said then vanished. There he goes, acting like a high and mighty king again..."do as I command" ever hear of the word "please" Suzuki? Jin spat in his own head... he was in a very bad mood now. he watched the NPCs talk to each other about the new plan and how it was all going to happen this way no matter what, as this was a great plan that Momonga had laid for them. Jin gave a final shake of his head and walked out of the room...

"My Lord? What troubles you?" Shalltears voice called out from behind him. he turned to face her.

"Nothing... you probably see no problem with killing the entire world for no reason at all right?" Jina asked her, Shalltear didn't understand why he would ask her such an obvious question like that.

"Why would I have a problem with that Lord Peroroncino? And why would you? Anyone not of Nazarick is less than nothing... we all agree on this, don't you?" Now she almost seemed to be accusing him. Jin stared at her for a bit. Then turned away.

"No... of course not... why would I?" Jin said in a sad voice teleporting away. Shalltear was a bit annoyed that he would even ask a stupid question like that... then she thought of something and frowned. Lord Peroroncino was once human... this could be his former human weakness coming back... her Lord Momonga was acting as the true God that he was, but Lord Peroroncino was...not.

Momonga appeared in his room, falling face first into the bed laughing, after a second, he rolled onto his bed. Thinking how proud he was of Cocytus, he'd shown an ability to think past his programming... he had grown... which meant he'd changed. And they had witnessed another disagreement between himself and Peroroncino.

"Damnit Jin! Why do you have to fight me on everything! He only speaks up when it's convenient for him to do so... when he thinks his idea is correct." Momonga sat up wondering if this was something that might spiral out of control. Suzuki had lost nearly all of his humanity and was in charge, Jin had retained almost as much as Suzuki had lost... they were destined to clash on matters of morality versus profit.

"Just follow my orders Jin!" He pointed at the mirror pretending to rebuke his friend who was probably deep inside one of the maids right now. Jin says I shouldn't act like I'm a king because I'm not... but.. I am! I am THEIR king! Why am I even concerned about what he thinks in the first place? He should just fall in line like the rest of the NPCs do!

"But... he isn't an NPC... he's in the same boat I am..." Momonga shook his head. Useless thinking about this... he'd just forge ahead. Jin could take it or leave it... he didn't need to run things past him in the first place, why did he feel like he did in the first place?

"Whatever... it's time I get going anyway, we'll be ready to march on the Lizardmen soon..." he said straightening his robes. Whether or not Jin was there was inconsequential, only a fool would include someone like in political matters.

Jin was there, however. he didn't say a word to Momonga or even look at him, even Shalltear seemed to be acting like he wasn't there, as she was on the opposite side of the stage as jin. He thought that was weird. But he had his super tier spell [CREATE] to test out... he wanted to see how effective it would be outside and used it to turned the entire lake to ice in one spell, the tribe were panicking as Gargantua threw a large rock the size of him in the center, then the undead army formed a huge set of stairs and Momonga walked up it.

"Weird flex... but okay..." Jin muttered to himself. Seeing this royal procession. Behind Momonga was Albedo, Aura, Mare, Shalltear, victim, Demiurge, Cocytus then finally Pero. they all lined up on the giant stone stage Gargantua had created for them. Sever Lizard men tribe leaders approached Momonga after sending out floating undead clouds to deliver his words, then destroying them, when he was finished.

By the time the Lizardmen were even talking the first thing out their mouths was surrender. Jin nodded slightly, at least this huge display of power had crushed their resolve to fight, that at least would prevent more needless slaughter. or one would think.

"I don't think you would want to willingly serve under someone you had beaten on the field of battle... no. I've decided I still need to defeat you in battle if you are to ever obey me. Pick out your finest and strongest... should they be able to defeat my champion Cocytus, then we will leave you be and you will never hear of us again. Jin shook his head more... of course just simple surrender didn't satisfy Suzuki...no Momonga... right now... nothing of his friend remained in that undead body... not at this moment anyway is he wanted to slaughter these Lizardmen simply to prove that he could... this was borderline shameful Jin thought but said nothing... he was alone in this opinion, and knew it.

They bid the Lizardmen farewell to contemplate their plight of death and servitude. Jin said nothing to them as he stepped through the portal that took them from the Lizardmen territory. Jin chose not to participate in the battle planning that the guardians were doing in the throne room, instead of going to his room and locking the door

The slaughter went as expected Jin would hear as he would not attend... Cocytus showed their warrior spirit respect but cut the Lizardmen warriors down like they were blades of grass, and the surrender that they already had issued... was issued again.

"So much for not ruling them by fear Suzuki..." Jin was sick to his stomach when he heard no mercy had been shown, even in light of their incredible struggle. Cocytus and Momonga had still issued them death... for no reason. Jin stopped the report there and left Nazarick, missing the part where Momonga would revive the fallen lizardmen.

For the first time since coming here with Suzuki and meeting the NPCs, Jin felt alone.


	15. Road to respect

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: The road to respect

"I see..." Demiurge watched as Master Peroroncino left in yet another emotional outburst. It even seemed to cause Lord Momomga some discomfort... Demiurge made a mental checklist of things he'd have to push back. With a sigh, he shook his head with a smile. Nothing that couldn't be caught up on... he could remain on his Lords plan. Just then Shalltear burst back into the throne room.

"What in the 8th floor is going on? Why is Lord Peroroncino acting like this over some lizards? I thought I understood my Lords humor, but this latest joke of his seems..." Demiurge put his hand on Shalltears shoulder to calm her. She looked at him curiously.

"Don't overthink things Shalltear, Master Peroroncino can't see into the future with plans that affect the past... that talent is reserved only for 'him' I'm afraid... a frustration I myself have to endure... while I may be able to get but a small glimpse of our Lords wishes and goal... Lord Peroroncino it would seem is behind me in even that regard.

"Are you calling Lord Peroroncino stupid?" Shalltear asked with a frown

"I am saying Master Peroroncino is as smart as you are Shalltear." She blushed and hid her face.

"Demiurge! That's too kind!..." she was holding her face like a bashful maiden. Demiurge chuckled and patted her back.

"Do not worry... Master Peroroncino will return, I suspect he just needs a glimpse at the bigger things at play... it seems I may have to become the teacher in this regard... how absurd!" Demiurge said doing some quick mental calculations.

"I shall be leaving Nazarick Shalltear. If our Lord calls for me, tell him I will be... educating out Master Peroroncino to his greater plan." Shalltear just blinked in confusion...

"There's a plan?"

High above Nazarick Jin flew in the clouds. It was a good way to clear one's head. he looked down at the land below him... nothing but colors and shapes from this high up. There was only the sound of wind up here... it was so peaceful he thought.

"Sorry to intrude Master Peroroncino..." A startling voice came from behind jin. There was a frog-like creature with wings wearing an orange pinstriped suit.

"Oh, Demiurge... what are you doing here?" he asked. Demiurge let out a sigh.

"It seems Master Peroroncino, that I held you to the same standard of our lord Momonga and that is most likely to account for this current state." Jin laughed, did Demiurge just call me stupid? he wondered.

"I don't think I get to blame everything on you Demi... this is something that was bound to happen, Su... Momonga lost his humanity and I have not..." jin said looking down at the ground again.

"You are wrong Master Peroroncino" Peroroncino looked at demiurge in surprise.

"What Lord Momonga does... he does FOR humanity and the world at large... please think, when you spent time in that village... what was the "common person" most worried about?" Demiurge asked. Peroroncino thought for a second.

"Well... how well the harvest would go because their Lords would tax up to 80% of their crops... and the concern of the annual war with the empire, that would further stress the first concern..." Demiurge nodded, that was correct.

"Exactly Master Peroroncino... the little man has his life held down by the man on top, who in turns serves a bigger thumb... you understand this analogy yes?" Demiurge asked with some concern. Peroroncino chuckled.

"Yeah... The rich get rich while the poor remain poor... the same as it was in the world we came from... what's the point Demiurge?" Demiurge opened his hands in a friendly manner as he changed flight directions and motioned Peroroncino to follow.

"Where are we going?" Peroroncino asked realizing demi was flying very fast wherever he was going.

"There is a place of incredible interest to Our Lord and myself... but it will take some time to get there so please allow me to elaborate on my earlier point." Peroroncino nodded to do so. Demiurge was already flying very fast... wherever they were going must be far.

"Consider Nazarick's location matter Peroroncino... situated between the three of the strongest human nations... nations that by no means rule this world, yet still fight each other... The Re-Estize Kingdom is harassed by the Baharuth Empire, this is a slow death for the Kingdom that their own incompetence has lead to... this slow death will be felt first and hardest by this "common man" Lord Momoinga and yourself care so much for... keep that in mind going forward please." Jin felt like he was talking to a teacher, but one who had his best education in mind, not just getting good grades that would make the teacher look better for his boss.

"So... what kind of ruler do you think Lord Momonga would be if he were to be the controlling factor that taxed the average man?" the thought hit Jin very hard...

"He'd probably barely tax them at all... like 20% max I bet..." Jin thought, knowing Suzuki's opinion on taxes.

"Correct, so you can see where I am going with this?" Demiurge nodded as did Jin.

"But this is just the nations of man...you and Momonga were going on about "the world" right? Thats why the Demihumans?" They were flying in a straight line at an amazing rate... they were going much further away from Nazarick than Jin had ever been.

they flew in relative silence for many hours, almost an entire day of near supersonic speed. talking at this speed would be physically impossible. it was weird because, after these many hours fo flight, Demiurge just then answered Jin's earlier question.

"That's right, but there is another one... a place called The Holy Kingdom, this is a place I recently learned about from that Nigun fellow... and it's potential caught my eye... behold." Demiurges said pointing to the huge jungle that could only be seen for both ways as far as the could look, with the exception of a huge wall that cut off on end from the other.

"What's that huge wall?" Jin asked. It cut an imposing figure between the two sections of the forest, humans seemed to be manning it at serval forts along the way that were built up behind it. Whatever that was on the other side of that wall, these people feared immensely.

"That is the wall that humans of this nation cower behind... on the other side are many more Demihumans... they have pushed this nation to the point of total defense, and that one wall is all that stands behind the two... the Demihumans eat humans and are three times more powerful than your average human... what would happen to the common man once that wall eventually falls and the hungry tide of Demihumans is left to run rampant... which nation of man would come to their aid?" Jin thought about that and saw even saw some Demihumans that Demiurge spoke of.

"Think of this when you remember how you think of the "peaceful" Lizardmen... the Lizardmen live in an area close to humans, that outnumber them greatly... should the opposite be true, and the Lizardmen outnumbered the humans on an impressive scale... this is what happens... and yet even then our Lord chose to rule them. and not eradicate them, knowing what they would be like if unchecked... you call him unfeeling... I call him the most merciful being this world will ever know, even more than you wich i would never solve a single problem, but would save the ones standing right before you, at the expense of everything else... my Master Peroroncino, i say this not to insult you, just so you may understand why it is what our Lord does." Jin was feeling like an idiot... Demiurge had put everything in a way even he could comprehend.

"Also, understand we don't have time to go to the Draconic nation, another place Nigun enlightened us to... they are facing the exact same crisis but much worse... Demihumans are in their cities and feasting on humans at will at this very moment we talk... and no nation of man truly helps, they use this to "sell" their services to the Draconic Nation instead of truly lending poweful aid... yet another nation of man on the brink of doom. Jin had no idea things were this bad outside of their area... had Suzuki really been working all along with these concepts in mind?

"So I imagine when you heard "world domination" you pictured... the typical power-hungry reasons, yes? But what you failed to see... and what is the biggest wedge between you two... is that Lord Momonga wishes to rule this land, not from greed... but compassion! With our sizable numbers and sheer military force, we could easily begin a campaign of conquering nation after nation... they are already ripe for the plucking thanks to infighting and outside threats... yet our Lord does not do this either... even as it would be in their own best interest... why is that you think?" Jin shook his head... he honestly didn't know.

"It's because Lord Momonga is undead... he understands that people will hate him no matter what his goals are, they will always assume the worst..." Demiurge gave Peroroncino a glance at this part. he was Momongas best friend, and even he had been judgmental over his undead body... yeah... he was an idiot. What hope did the people of this nation have then?

"... so he is taking a roundabout way... it is why he made the adventure Momon... it was his larger plan at work, while I assumed you thought it was simply to gather information and maybe have a bit of fun? Yes?" He'd nailed it... thats exactly what jin thought it was...

"He wants the nation of man to trust him... because his rule will not be limited to years... our Lord is eternal and undying... so he must have every last nation... for the most part... willingly want the benefit only he can offer... it's another reason our Lord searches day and night for a way to prolong your own mortal existence... he wishes you by his side the whole time." Jin said nothing at this... just listened to the beating of his wings... he'd learned a lot in this one exposition dump.

"So... I should go back to Nazarick and follow his orders like everyone else then?" There was honest ignorance in his voice, not sarcasm. But Demiurge shook his head.

"No, I think a man of your particular... vices has too much to distract him in Nazarick... instead I have a request, or better yet... a challenge!" Demiurge said looking down at the Holy Kingdom.

"Oh? What is then?" Jin asked. Demiurge smiled and pointed to the Demihuman side of the wall.

"I've decided to try a different approach with The Holy kingdom to account for your particular nature. My first plan to have The Holy Nation ask out Lord for help involved some... intersting tactic... tactic I'm guessing you would not like... then there is the fact that you are a natural Demihuman..." Jin still had no idea what Demiurge was asking of him.

"Things in Nazarick are not simply given My Master, they are taken. You want the respect of Nazarick? Earn it..." Demiurge said pointing at the jungle.

"Go down there and showcase your overwhelming power... make the scattered and ruthless Demihumans follow you as their chief... unite them under one goal... the goal of killing every last human in The Holy Nation," Demiurge asked. Jin's immediate reaction was to scoff at that idea, but he added in what Demiurge had just told him...

"...so that Suzuki can be, "asked," to stop me... and we put on some grand display where he kills me? Then he would be...a hero and not a conqueror in thier eyes?"

"Indeed... and other nations in trouble may even ask to be "saved at cost" once they see our Lord is willing to aid people in need... changing his reputation to the bestter all the meantime."

"Save the world... by any means necessary... thats what you are saying... damn!" It was so easy to see now... why didn't he give his best friend the benefit of the doubt like he should have?

"And this is a nation of paladins Master Peroroncino... you will really need to make them ask for help... you must be willing to break some eggs to make the better meal... I think this is where you will to learn to grow Master Peroroncino, and I think by taking this nation to heel you will do just that... so, do you accept my challenge?" Demiurge asked.

"The greater good, eh?" Jin never liked the idea of hard work... and he'd just been asked to do something almost impossible form his view.

"Yeah... let Momonga know I'll be heading this aspect of this plan of his..." Jin said shaking his head... why couldn't it be a nation of man-eating women? Furries never were his thing... probably a good thing.

If you had this huge plan Suzuki why not simply tell me it? Jin laughed thinking to himself... but he could take a few guesses as to why. Demiurge handed Jin a strange blue mask that would accommodate his beak, but it seemed to be smiling wickedly.

"I suggest you wear this... you may want to keep your true identity hidden." Jin took the mask and looked at it.

"Alright... so after I gain the Demihumans and attack The Holy Kingdom... I just wait for his plan to unfold?" Demiurge smiled.

"It seems you are beginning to understand at last." Jin thought about the lives that would be lost... but they would be lost eventually anyway... and then so many more. His bleeding heart was not going to save them, he would need to trust this plan his friend has laid out.

"However this aspect of his plan may be a little early, as we still need to raise the fame of the Adventure team Ainz Ooal Gown... to that end... how would you feel about dueling Lord Momonga in front of the people of Re-Estize Kingdom?" Demiurge asked pointing to the mask Jin held.

"More of his plan... so I get to play the "bad guy" huh?... sounds like this could be fun... um... I mean beneficial to Nazarick" but Demiurge smiled.

"I learned long ago how to remain efficient and still squeeze some fun out of life... I suggest you use this attack on the Kingdom to learn how to do just that." The demon said smiling at how this freed him up to go ahead with other plans as he now no longer needed to be Jaldabaoth, an alter ego he was going to be. This would jump his Lords time table up quite a bit once Peroroncino attacked the Holy Kingdom Demiurge thought.

"Alright, so I attack Re-Extize, and Momonga drives me off... what about Ji Joe? We have to account for him..." Demiurge smiled.

"When you first attack The Kingdom, Ji Joe will publically and heroically perish by your hand as he stalls your attack long enough for Momonga to save the day." Demiurge said laughing.

"Pandora's Actor?" He'll be Ji Joe?" Demiurge nodded. Made sense all he would have to do it turn to Peroroncino then use polymorph on himself... he'd look just like him... wow Suzuki really thought up all of this? He had underestimated him by far...

Back at Nazarick a very unhappy Shalltear was taking her frustration out on her new toy Clementine. Shalltear was sitting back on a comfy chair, her dress was pulled above her hips as she sat with her legs spread open. Clementine knelt between those legs desperately trying to pleasure her mistress. Shalltears arms were propped up in a thinking stance, her elbow rest, not gently, onto of Clementine's head, she had so much to think about.

"Why did Lord Peroroncino leave? I was hoping I could share you with him..." the question was rhetorical. If Clementine stopped licking her mistress pussy for even a second to answer, harsh punishment would follow. The maid in the corner who also had her legs spread and was working her own slit with her fingers just shrugged at the question.

"And he's been gone for two whole days! Who is pleasuring him all this time? I've seen you around this whole time Lupusrgeuna, so I know he's also without a maid! Use your fingers slut!" Shalltear commanded. Clementine pushed two of her fingers into the tight slit if her mistress, Shalltear gave a small moan to show she approved, Clementine was pushing her fingers as far into her, just like she loved, but didn't stop roughly massaging her clit with her tongue... she'd trained her dog how to lick properly in no time at all.

"Mmm... harder..." Shalltear groaned as Clementine hit her spot over and over with her fingers. She grabbed both sides of her slaves head and pulled her hair hard, pulling Clem's open mouth roughly against her wet lips.

"Now lick harder... whore...AH!" Shalltear cried as she came into Clem's mouth, forcing her to gulp down her juices, just to be mean she pinched her slave's nose shut as she drank so it would be harder to drink and breathing impossible until she was finished climaxing.

"Fucking drink it!" Shalltear growled in passion as she pushed her hip harder and harder against the soft wet tongue and mouth of Clementine. Her slave did as commanded and didn't spill a single drop... a reward was in order! Shalltear was a mean but fair mistress after all. Soon as she'd finished cumming into Clem's mouth she roughly tossed her on to the ground, making a loud grunt and thud sound as her naked body flopped against Shallteards velvet carpet floor.

"Spread them!" Shalltear ordered as she put on a piece of equpiment Jin had given her called a "strap on". it's use was obvious and had a double end so she was penetrating herself as she used it on her brides, and her dog...

!EXTREME CONTENT WARNING!

(AN= It's going to get VERY brutal from here on out. If super violent sex isn't your thing, I highly suggest stopping here as it will just be Shalltear and Lupusregina going ham on Clementine from here on out... they won't kill her, but will come close... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED)

It's

gonna

be

very

bad!

final warning...

"I sure hope licking me made you wet, I'm going in hard!" She warned her slaved as she drove the ten-inch long rubber devise all the way into Clem on a single hard thrust, it was far too thick for Clem's near virgin pussy to handle as well, she was instantly stretched far beyond her comfort limit.

"AAHHHHH!" Clementine screamed out in mostly pain as the huge rod tore her insides open. The look of pain on her slave's face drove Shalltear wild as she fucked her doll harder, spreading it's legs open as far they would do. Shalltear savagely fucked it as she heard her toy beg for mercy...

"Please! Mistress Shalltear! I can't take this! It hurts too much!" She cried as tears ran down the once proud warriors face. Shalltear leaned in, forcing herself deeper into Clementine as she licked the salty tears from Clementine's face, ignoring its pleas of mercy.

"HYA!" Shalltear cried out, pushing Clementine to the ground so hard it cracked the ground and arching her back up, having another orgasm, but increasing Clementines suffering as she destroyed her womb with her rubber cock.

"Please... Mistress..." was all she was uttering out as she body quivered from the internal damage and pain. Shalltear had to admit it, a normal human would be dead by now, this doll was much more durable than she thought she would be. But she was right... she'd ruined her toy as too much blood was coming out of her. Shalltear clicked her tongue and looked over at Lupusregina, who was masturbating as she watched the girl in pain and misery. She smiled and cast [CURE WOUNDS] leaving some of the damage intact.

"She must have peased you if you asked me to heal her!... Truly Lady Shalltear is merciful!" Lupusregina moaned seeing Clementine get flipped over. Shalltear spread her even tighter asshole open.

"I'll need you to heal her again in a few seconds!" Shalltear shrieked as she tore Clementine's anal cavity into nothingness. She tried to scream out in guttural agony but Shalltear placed her palms over her mouth and nose, suffocating her as she violated Clemtines lower intestine. The gagged screamed combined with the attempts to breaths made for a weird combination form Clems face that Shalltear was holding her hands against even harder.

"HAAAA!" Shalltear and Lupurguinba both climaxed at the same time as Clementine's body went limp, falling unconscious from lack of oxygen and pain. Both girls cried on pleasure as Lupu pushed her hips at the duo, spraying them with her orgasm. Shalltears pwn orgasm was causing her to fuck Clementine as hard as she could... Clems H.P. was almost gone, luckily she was passed out so did not suffer at this destruction of her body. By now Lupusrgina had finished her soaking orgasm and saw the shape Clementine was in.

"You planning to let me fuck her to death?" Shalltear cried out in pleasure and not stopping her assault into Clem. Lupu smiled and cast [GREATER CURE WOUNDS]. Clems's injuries were restored and she was brought back to consciousness, which was not a good thing for her as Lupusrgina attached to herself another item that shalltear had on. Shalltear rolled onto her back thrusting deep into Clementine's ass as her sweating fuck doll lay squirming in pain on her cold body. Her screams was cut short by a ball gag Lupu roughly shoved in her mouth as she rammed her own phallic shaped object into Clementine's pussy.

"Oh my god! You should look at this sheer look of agony!" Lupusregina exclaimed in pleasure forcing the tear-streaked face of Clementine to look down and around at the vampire that was digging her out from the back. Her eyes were wide with gut-wrenching pain as she eyes shook uncontrollably and snot ran out her nose as pain overcame her.

"Oh hey! your right! that IS a good look... let's see if we can't get a better one going... on three...THREE!" Shalltear cried as her tough roled out her mouth and her eyes rolled up as she climaxed from the knowledge of how bad her fuck doll was getting broken from both ends as Lupusregina showed no mercy in pushing her strap on to it's limit over and over into her friend's toy. Both sadists climaxed at the bodily damage and pain they were inflicting on the thing. Finally, Clementine's ordeal was over as she lay in the middle of two sweating and panting phycoplast who have had their objects rammed to their limit in her.

"Better heal her again before we leave, don't want her bleeding out while were gone." Shalltear giggled as she threw her toy to the corner, now bored with it's broken and crying face. Lupusrgina cast [GREATER REGENERTAON].

"There, I'll just use a regeneration spell so she'll slowly heal and suffer a bit more," Lupusregina said with a soft and caring smile on her sadist's face.

"I didn't know you were into girls Lupu!" Lupusregina shook her head.

"I'm into pain... and you always do such a number on that one, so I like to join in of course!" Shalltear nodded in understanding. Finally cleaning up the blood that covered her hips and legs from Clementine's injuries.

"Yes, she is a good toy I'll admit... I just wish I knew where Lord per was so we could all share her together." Shalltear said removing her dress and getting naked. Lupuargina waved goodbye as she left the two alone. Clementine just lay silent, hoping if she didn't move Shalltear would forget about her and leave... hoping... praying to not be noticed again.

"Are you alive?" Shalltear called out to Clementines bloody and beaten body. Clementine spit out the gag as a way to say "yes". Her jaw still hurt, but not as bad as everything else inside of her did.

"Okay good, now get onto your back and open up..." Clementine did as ordered and lay flat on her back and opened her mouth as wide as she could make as a naked Shalltear stood over her. A cruel smirk on her face.

"Now... say "aaahhhhhh" and I want to know how good it tastes too after!" Shalltear yelled at Clementine as she relieved herself onto the face of her slave. The gurgling sound she made as she chokes on my piss is a good one! Shalltear thought to herself with satisfaction.

Shalltear got dressed and followed Lupusregina. It seemed Momonga wanted everyone to gather later in the day, she would have to clean herself for the occasion.


	16. 2nd times the charm

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Second times the charm

Momonga sat in his rented room in E-Rantel, he was using this free time to go over expenses... but he was also trying to make himself forget. Forget how great that night had been with Albedo had been. How amazing sex was... especially with that Dark Elf body. BUt he had basically married Albedo, and as much as he'd like to have sex again with her... she said she was pregnant... so that, seemed weird.

"But she also said I could take more wives if I chose... so long as she remained "first wife" and only bore the children." Suzuki thought on this, thankfully his undead form allowed for this kind thought, so long as he didnt become too excited he could maintain a slight sexual interest.

"Alright, if she'd okay with it, why shouldn't I be? But who? Shalltear? She seems more than willing, and can't give birth... but she is also in love with Jin... and I doubt he'd be able to not overreact... so she's out. What about..." just then Nabe walked in behind him... and the answer hit him immediatly.

"...Nabe." She seemed a bit surprised to hear him greet her before she could but bowed all the same.

"Hello lor... sir Momon..." He shook his head, no matter what he did she would slip up and call him Lord. In Suzuki's mind he wanted to tell her he planned to punish her for this and do lewd things but... his emotion regulation kicked in, purging the excitement he was feeling... he'd gone too far picturing her naked...

"Nabe... let me ask you a question... would you sleep with me tonight, if I asked, and not demand it?" her immediate reaction was priceless. She put her hands over her mouth and blushed in such a cute manner... he was amazed he'd never seen her like this before... that night with Albedo had defiantly awakened something in him, but he still felt weird about using the, like this!

"Lor..sir...Mo...Mononga! I... I would be... but Albedo..." he rose his hand to stop her.

"She has promised to accept any other women decide to take as a wife... so long as they do not bear my children, would... that be okay with you then?" She stumbled back and fell on her butt making a cute sound, her white porcelain face was now completely red.

"W...wife? You... said...w, wife?" Momonga nodded. He kept blinking in confusion.

"Indeed, I would not think so little of you as to simply use you for sex... if you wish to lay with me, you may consider yourself my second wife and..." he was going to explain how her status would change within Nazarick but she was already completely naked, he had barely even caught her movements. She then prostrated herself before him.

"Then please use this woman for anything you want Lor..husband Momonga?" She was shaking, clearly nervous but excited at the same time. He reached into his personal store of scroll and retrieved one he'd had created by the magic department. A seventh tier scroll of [PLOYMORPH] created with Jin's help and a blank scroll they had stored in the vaults of the treasury of Nazarick. He could remain a Dark Elf so long as he never took damage, but would also not be a "true Dark Elf" and would not have the ability to impregnate so long as he didnt use [TRUE POLYMORPH]... but is it really okay to do this? He asked himself once more looking at the scroll.

"Just do it!" Jin's voice yelled in his head, it wasn't [MESSAGE] just something he knew his friend would tell him to do. He decided he'd just do this one more time... then, never again... well... maybe a few more times... but just with Narberal and Albedo! He finally used the scroll before he managed to talk himself out of this and dash nabe's hope to the rocks.

Narberal looked up at her Lord as his black armor vanished, revealing the tanned body of a Dark Elf, she was just as beautiful as Lady Albedo had said he was! He knelt down as soon as the spell was finished and touched Narberal's shoulder. In this body, his urges were not suppressed and he could handle himself more like he could on earth.

"Narberal, come..." he simply said pointing to the bed. She immediately ran over and sat at the bed, he embarrassment not going away, but her willingness increasing as she gazed at the member that would soon be inside her. But when she looked at it she could feel her face burning up. Suzuki laughed and knelt so he was making eye contact with her.

"You look very cute like this Narberal..." he said as he pressed his lips to hers. She was thanking her big sister over and over again for showing her how to kiss! She knew exactly what to do! She returned her Lords passionate deep kiss with her won, the way Lupu had done. He broke away surprised.

"Was I not good My Lord? I am s,s,sorry I only..." He put his finger to her lips.

"I was surprised how well you kiss Narberal, that's all... it really turned me on." He said looking at her, she looked down and saw her Lord was not lying... he was already ready for her! Her head became lightheaded at the sight of it.

"Do you have anything you'd like to do first?" He asked but she shook her head not able to talk she was so nervous.

"So nervous! I know what will relax you." Momonga said in a caring voice and getting to his knees and spreading her legs before him. She was unclear what he had planned but she suddenly realized when she felt his tongue inside her wet slit.

"MY LOOOORD!" She screamed out as she orgasmed right away! He'd only been warming her up! But she was already shaking and squealing like someone at the end of the experience... was she that excited to be with him? He looked up at her reddish panting face, she had a lewd look on her that he loved. But her body was soaking wet and he wished to taste her more. He spread her bodies lips apart with his fingers then slid them roughly inside her as she sucked her clit that was hard as a rock.

He'd only put his fingers in a few seconds when her muscles around his fingers clench up on him and she came a second time in only a few moments. But he ignored her bodies natural resistance and pushed his fingers deep in her, feeling around inside for the spot that would drive her insane. Her hips sprang off the bed as she cried out his name again climaxing... he was amused at how hard she was making it to pleasure her, but how easily pleasured she was by his touch.

"My... my Lord...please... fu...make love to me!" She cried in a horney voice. He looked at her perfect features and nodded to her. He stood at the bed's edge and pulled her hips close to him, he rubbed his erect dick back and forth against her smooth wet lips, she squealed again in pleasure.

"My Lord Momonga... teases me too much!" She giggled but grabbing the sheets of the bed in hands as he pressed into her narrow vagina. he let out a low groan but her cry was a little more painfilled than he'd expected and looked at her but the look in her face was that of pure ecstasy as drool ran down her mouth and her eye were wide and looking at him.

"More... make ... it hurt my Lord!" She cried as she pushed her own hips into him, he could tell see that she had good pain tolerance, even as a caster. He was having trouble penetrating her as deep as he wanted, her channel was too tight for how big he was. He grabbed her perfect hips with his hands and brought her hard into him and he pushed through her resistance making her scream and climax in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"UGH! He groaned as he incredible tightness finally forced him out but the feeling was so incredible he came all over her belly and chest. Her expression as that of amazement as her Lord warm love covered her body and face. His orgasm was just as he'd remembered it would be, intense and long, the whole time covering Nabe in his hot semen. She rubbed it against herself laughing and tasting it. he finally stopped and fell to the side, his body cramping form the over flexing he'd just done, and he tried to catch his breath but nabe was already mounting him, sliding him back into her, a hungry look now on her cum soaked face.

"Ready now my Lord!" She purred in his ear as she bucked her hips back and forth... his technique was not that good, but how her body felt, grasping onto him with every thrust as she pushed him deeper and deeper. He was already feeling his second time coming fast as she rode him harder and faster, pushing him into the bed with both her hands.

She was making squeaking sounds every time her hips would side down, finally, she got up on her feet and sat down on him as hard as she could, forcing him through her loins and his tip into her womb. He tried to pull out of her but she greedily sat her whole body against his, not only keeping him in for his second climax but driving him further into her body than before.

"Haaaaaaa!" They both cried out as his torrent of semen filled every inch of her. He even overflowed from her as she ground her hips into him making sure he gave her a full creampie. Her eyes rolling around in lust as she felt his warmth overtake her hips. 40 seconds passed and he finally finished releasing himself into his second wife, they shared another sloppy wet kiss, their saliva poting into their open mouths. He has still hard inside of her.

"Where do you want the last one?" He asked now knowing that Dark Elves could ejaculate three times and no more.

"Right where it is my Lord!" She moaned in a raspy voice, her throat hurting from her loud screaming as she climaxed more times than she could count each one making her lightheaded and nearly passing out at times. She didn't care that her Lord was too big for her, his member tearing deep into her was the greatest feeling she'd ever experienced in her life.

"I think... you aren't meant to receive another load like that..." he warned her concerned but she ignored his warning and bounced harder up and down on Momongas lap. She took his hands from her hip and placed them on her breast begging him to squeeze her hard as he could in a voice that let him know she was cumming the whole time, if the near painful tightening of her channel walls wasn't enough.

"Nabe... it's coming now... you ... should..." he tried to warn her but she shook her head no as he poured more of himself into her already at maxed out compartment. He grasped her breast painfully as he experienced his third amazing orgasm into Nabe, however as her belly began to bulge from his filling her up too much! He pushed her roughly off in concern for her as she fell back with a scream of surprise as he finished. Nabe fell off the bed to her back with a hard thump as her enlarged belly emptied out its contents making a pool of semen form at her crotch. She was cumming and screaming the whole time and looked like a whore who loved every second of her job. She panted for air as she collapsed, completely exhausted from her marriage to her Lord.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking concerned over the edge of the bed.

"Yeesh Lord Momgah... I'm jush shine..." she moaned in ecstasy and lust as she realized the sordid state her Lord had put her in. He looked at her covered in his filth, but she looked so cute with that look of lust on her drooling face. He too was covered in his own jizz and he realized they both needed to get clean before she could go out and purchase the things he needed to test the gold exchanger with. He figured it could wait as he laid back onto the bed, once again amazed at what this body was capable of.

Suddenly there came a beeping in his head, it was [MESSAGE] and the voice of Solution was talking to him.

'"Forgive me my lord, but it seems that Sebas had betrayed us." He was still recovering from his mind-blowing sex with Nabe so had misheard her words.

"Ah okay... eh? WHAT?" Then he realized Message can't be "misheard".

"Do you have any proof to this Solution this is a big deal!" He cried getting up. nabe realized something was wrong and managed to wobble up to her feet.

"We have a serious situation Nabe..." He cast [GATE].

"We'll clean u fast as we can in Nazarick then meet Demiurge and Albedo... something has happened with Sebas," he said getting his things and walking through the [GATE], closely followed by Nabe. Momonga was cleaned as soon as he canceled his [POLYMORPH] so he was meeting Demiurge and Albedo who were already aware of the situation. Pandora's Actor was there as well.

"Is this real or a misunderstanding?"

"Das iz what we will find out, but allow ich mir to take your place Führer Momonga, should this threat of Zebaz is real!" Pandora's Actor asked saluting. Demiurge and Albedo nodded that they agreed with Pandora's Actor.

"Fine, but only ask questions, do not make any decision... and as soon as your suspicions are alleviated we will switch as I trust Sebas and know this is a misunderstanding."

"Danke Mein Fuer! I Promise ich will no fail you!" Pandora's Actor said bowing and then using his skills to turn into Momonga. It was amazing, looking at a perfect copy of himself!

"Alright, do what you must, but return to "think on what you have learned" to tell me everything after you find out what this misunderstanding is. Demiurge, Cocytus and Victim all escorted Pandora's Actor to the room Aura had prepared for such emergencies and meetings.

It wasn't long until Pandora's Actor returned using [GREATER TELEPORTATION] and holding Victim in his arms. He then changed back to his normal form.

"It iz as you have guezzed Mein Führer! It waz a mizunderstanding und Zebaz is ztill loyal to you!" He finished his report on what had happened. Momonga then used his own [GREATER TELEPORTATION] to join Demiurge and Cocytus.

"So are your suspicions alleviated now Demiurge? I never once believed Sebas turned on us." Demiurge bowed, Momonga then looked around and thought this was a time Jin should be here... was he still sulking over the Lizardmen? how typical, oh well, it's best he stayed out of the way if he wasn't going to help. Momonga thought with a sad feeling... he would prefer Jin at his side but not if he failed to understand what they were trying to achieve here.

"Indeed they are My Lord, and furthermore I thank you for paying my concerns this much attention." Momonga waved his hand at the thanks.

"What to do about the woman then? I could manipulate her memories and send her off with some gold..." He was thinking about how to keep her not talking about Nazarick.

"Killing her would be the best method of keeping her silent my Lord." or i could use her at my farm is what he really wanted to say but did not.

"No, I care not to kill when there is no benefit in it to me, furthermore, why is Peroroncino not here? Was he informed of the situation with Sebas?" Momonga asked confused

"No, we felt his current task was more important as we had everything covered," Demiurge said smiling.

"His task? And what is that?" Momonga was surprised to hear Jin was out on assignment.

"He's agreed to help with the next stage of your plan my Lord." Demiurge said simply, Suzuki inside wondered what Demiurge was on about, but he credited everything to him... so admit ignorance would be embarrassing.

"I see... well I trust he will accomplish what you've set him off to, how long will he be gone from the Great tomb of Nazarick then?" Demiurge shrugged.

"He will be ready for you in the Re-Estize kingdom... I received some information recently about a very interesting person there who I think would be worth talking to, after that meeting I will relay the necessary details to Master Pero about the next stage of your plan... so expect his absence until then My Lord." Demiurge explained.

Why is he always calling it "my plan"? Oh well I trust Demiurge and if Jin is helping us, instead of messing around... then thats even better... I'd like to tell him about Narberal as well... well there will be time for that when we meet up in the kingdom, I know Demiurge would never waste time or effort. Suzuki said to himself.

"Lord Momomga... " Sebas said, he was concerned about Tuare's fate.

"Since you went out of your way to save her... I will let you choose her ultimate fate Sebas." Momomga decided. Sebas bowed.

"I would like her to work in the Great Tomb of Nazarick under my guidance I believe she cou..." but Momonga raised his hand.

"I am not concerned about her benefit to me, if she is worth keeping in your eyes, thats all I need to hear Sebas." Momonga waited to see what Sebas would say, leaning back in his chair. Sebas took some time to think.

"She is My Lord... I would like to train her as a maid... so she may earn her keep." Momonga was more than satisfied with that answer.

"My Lord, there is one thing... I would like some grain for my stockyard that I oversee, they are omnivores so eat anything we present them." Demiurge said, Momonga nodded, he'd heard of this "chimera farm before", so this was not that big a surprise.

"The sheep? They eat anything at all? Then They are truly just beasts then?" Momonga asked feeling better knowing only animals were being harvested at this farm.

"Indeed... they show no signs of any real potential other than simple harvest My Lord." Momonga turned to Sebas/

"Purches the grain necessary that Demiurge requested before heading back to Nazarck, I want you and Solution to return at once, consider your information gathering finished." they bowed in recognition of his order.

"I will be returning heading to the Re-Estize capital to begin the next stage of my uh... plan..." he looked at Demiurge to see if that was right, he saw no signs of confusion so figured that was right.

"I will head there myself Lord Momonga to let Master Peroroncino know that he should be ready, depending on what this person has to say, the plan will adapt, as you have seen it!" He praised him yet again for this plan that he did not think up, or even know of!

"Very well... dismissed!" Momonga said as everyone returned to their posts, yet only a few hours would pass before something went wrong. The eight Fingers, an underground crime syndicate that had once owned Tuare had taken her back... this was of little change to the plan however Demiurge would assure his Lord as their capture was going to happen anyway, they would simply unleash Sebas as well to cull these "six arms" he'd heard about, but were mostly useless.

"Also I've spoken to this person I mentioned. You should be expecting to find Master Peroroncino there as well. My Lord, sorry to have to bore you with these new details, but just to be sure I thought I'd let you know." Demiurge nodded.

"Very well, Demiurge, mobilize whoever you need for this, I will be flying on Olasird'arc looking for Jin, as you said." Momonga told his comrade. And set out to the city.


	17. Airxeen takes the capital

**(No difference between the two versions for this chapter. You may skip if you read the other one already)**

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: Airxeen takes the capital

"Where is she?" The stern-faced woman asked herself walking down the halls of her barracks.

"Has anyone seen my squire Neia Baraja?" Remedios Custodio bark loudly at the first man she saw. He gave it some thought and pointed to the washrooms.

"I believe Squire Baraja is still feeling the effects of last nights meal... I heard her stomach was giving her trouble. So you might check there... um Mamm!" the lower ranked paladin of the Holy Kingdom said bowing apologetically. Remedios scoffed and made her way there, her squire was the most useless woman she'd known... why me? Why do I get the squire with the weird eyes? Remedios asked herself as she walked into the woman's washroom. Sure enough, there was her squire hunched over a chamber put dry heaving.

"What the hell are you doing? I've been looking for you for the last twenty minutes!" She yelled at the bent over blonde girl. Neia looked up at Remedios with pure hate in her eyes, well that's what most people would think, but that was just the nature of her squires face, she was always giving people 'hate-filled looks' when in reality she mealy was looking at them.

"I'm sorry Mamm, but I have been sick all night and..." Remedios interrupted her.

" I didn't ask what you were doing I told you to get ready, now let's go, our scouts have reported some weird behavior by the Demihuman on the other side of the wall, we're being sent out to investigate and report back, now hurry and get ready! I won't tell you again!" Remedios yelled then stormed off to her room where she had her backpack ready for the long trip across the Holy Kingdom as well as her escort unit consisting of low-level Paladins, not her usual unit.

They waited on horseback for some time until at last a sick looking but still hustling Neia came running in a panic. It was evident she'd thrown together with her supplies at the last second and her uniform was not up to Remedios's level if clean and well kept... but she would rebuke her squire later, they had too much travel to do to bog down their own speed.

"So what exactly are the Demihumans doing that's so weird?" A soldier asked Remedios after they'd been traveling for a few hours.

"If what we hear is true... it's rather disturbing... they seem to be building... a wall." Remedios said darkly. The man thought for a moment. But it was her squire neia that spoke up.

"A wall? Where?" Remedios scowled at her squire, she wished she'd just not talk at all and so her job.

"Outside of our wall... which means two things..." All the soldiers around her grew grim looking, they understood what Remedios was about to say to her squire.

"They are planning to attack soon, probably when their wall is finished... then not only will they cut off any supplies were regularly receive in trade from the inland countries, but any reinforcement we request will unable to reach us without sieging their wall first. The ships will be the only trade and resources we will receive, this will make things hard for the nation, supply wise."

"What if they cut pff out ships as well?" Neia asked worriedly. Remedios rolled her eyes at how stupid her squire was.

"If they did they then they could simply sit and wait us out, it would be like a countrywide war of attrition... one we know the Demihumans will win... luckily that will never happen, no Demihuman has ever made a ship to set sail with... the very idea of them blocking our ship lane is ridiculous!"

"But what if..." Neia was going to say something but Remedios cut her off.

"And what Demihuman would be that smart or patient enough to simply starve us out as they slowly attacked instead of a nationwide sweep like they've done every time int he past?" Remedios asked. Neia had more to say on the issue but remained silent. Her father was on patrole at the wall and she'd probably get to see him, she let that thought keep her going in a good mood.

"But Mamm... didn't the report say something to the effect of many different kinds of Demihumans being spotted, are they working together to build this wall? If that's the case... they may have a chief that has united them... that would explain this bizarre plan of theirs." Another paladin said thinking about the repercussions of what he just said.

"We will find out more when we get there, just keep your mouth shut until then!" She barked, but as they had a solid two weeks of travel, that was a dumb order. Neia wondered if her dad knew anything Remedios didn't about this Demihuman chief.

"So... is it true? I heard we actually received word from the Demihuman camp..." A higher ranked paladin asked, he was the one who had delivered the message and now was heading back to his normal post on the wall. Remedios clicked her tongue, that information was not supposed to be spread, but she might as well inform them as he already spoke up.

"We... received some kind of message from the Demihumans, yes, but it's contents were so unlike them, it was regarded as a weird battle tactic and ignored.

"But...what did it say?" Neia asked, Remedios, shook her head.

"They "suggested" we march every soldier and paladin we have to tour wall for one big clash as they announced they would take our wall down within the month..." Remedios said.

"But isn't that bad for them? Unless they have some kind of way of taking out all our soldiers at once?" One of the men spoke up.

"No, it's a ploy, the other part of the "Demihuman" warning was that we should have all women and children sent to Re-Lobell by way of ship... clearly they plan to attack Re-Lobell at some point as well." The wall that the Demihumans hold were only a week travel away from the peaceful city that offered much away of supplies and trade to The Holy Kingdom.

"Do we think the Demihumans can take Re-Lobell? It's heavily fortified, and has a magic school there as well... the Demihumans have never once tried to attack it." Neia reminded her boss. Remedios ignored the solid question.

"None of this matters until we can get eyes on this wall of theirs, to see how well made it even will be... Demihumans aren't known for building things after all." Remedios said having comfort in the fact she knew she was right. Neia just held her stomach and burped... she wasn't feeling too good again it looked like.

"Don't get sick Squire Baraja! We don't have time to stop for your stomach issues!" Neia wiped the sweat from her forehead and nodded that she would be fine. She hoped.

"Yes Mamm..." she weakly moaned out and put he head down in her hands, the horse was not making her trip easier with it's motion. This was going to be a rough couple of weeks.

During the time it would take this group to make it to the wall the first part of the drama was set to take place.

Momonga sat on the back of his dragon looking out at the mansion that Mare and Entoma would be at, he'd already received word from Sebas that the six arms had been dealt with, he even managed to take one of them hostage for some reason. He'd given Sebas and Demiurge permission to act on their own. So when Sebas said he'd captured a woman named Edström that was one of the Six Arms and had her inside Solution for safe keeping he gave it not much thought.

But far below a battle between Entoma and three members of The Blue Roses was reacting it's staged finale as Entoma was overwhelmed by the anti-bug magic from one of the Blue Roses.

"[VERMIN BANE]!" Evileye cast her special spell that seemed to cause this bug monster great discomfort. BUt it seemed to be enough as the horrible spider monster wavered and jumped back hissing, The Blue Roses would soon have her on the ropes... Entoma was holding her own but slowly losing ground, Evileye's [VERMIN BANE] was making this fight tough, rather than waiting for her to get to beat up he decided to interject a little early...

Suddenly an arrow shot into the ground and lit up the area with sunlight so bright it blinded the three women. When their eyes sight finally came back they saw a strange man with wings standing in front of the spider monster decisively.

"You've already won, no need to take things to the extreme." The masked creature said, it had four wings like a bird and held a strange bow in its hands that looked like it burned with the sun... Evileye did not like it one bit, or this man for that matter.

"Who the heck are you?" The largest woman named Garagan demanded to know, the ninja Tina jumped back to regroup with them. Evileye could sense this creature's power, just his bow alone screamed bad news. He ignored her question and turned to the spider creature.

"You've done well Enti, I'll take it from here." the monster said then turned his gaze to the adventurer party. The spider bowed and walked back into the manor that was owned by Hilma of the eight fingers.

"We have to get out of here... this guy is bad news! He's not someone we can beat even if our whole group was here!" Evileye yelled out to her friends who were thinking of fighting this bird monster. She eyes were glued to the incredible armor and gear he wore... it was easily on par with the 13 hero's hear she'd seen many years ago... and that bow was better than even that!

"I hope you're not about to say something cliche like you'll buy them time to escape? See this?" The masked monster said holding up the bow in his hands.

"I am the Demihuman chief ruler Airxeen! Kneel to me and be my concubine wives, and I may spare the lot of you... oh not you... you can go..." He said pointing at the manly looking woman, Garagan. Out from behind him stepped another woman in a white dress, wearing a strange white mask and hat, she oozed power and death... Evileye just realized they had no chance of escape. Not with two monsters like this standing before her.

"E.E. what do we do? These two seem..." The ninja was worried as she understood the situation they were in.

"I can go? Sorry but it's not in my nature to abandon my friends... or let a remark about my beauty slide like that!" Garagan yelled as she chared the duo. The girl in white looked at the masked man who shook his head, she seemed upset but simply walked towards the charging woman and took her shoulder, then brought her to the ground, like she was holding a 2-year-old child to the floor as punishment, it was a weird sight to see.

"Damnit!" Evileye cursed as she ran to support her friend but someone came from above her.

"JI JOE TO THE RESCUE!" a voice called out as an unarmed man jumped from the back of a dragon, kicking the woman in white with a powerful dropkick, she flew through the air... almost too dramatically but the masked winged man caught her mid-flight. The powerful monk adventure Ji Joe of Ainz Ooal Gown stood before Evileye.

"Go, I will buy you time to escape!" The monk said striking a dramatic pose and pointing at the two monsters. Strange words Evileye could not read appeared all around him in a deep purple color... some kind of intimidation magic?

"But... they are..." the monk spun around taking yet another overly unnecessary pose. The weird foreign letters floating around him again. (the words are kanji for "rumble")

"Do not worry, for I am here!" he smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up, then charged at them with a loud battle cry.

"ACHOO!" he yelled as he flew through the air with a weird flying jump kick, it was fast but the girl in a white dress tried to block the strike, yet she was again sent flying away by Ji Joe's powerful attack.

"He's too strong!" The girl cried out like she was an actress on a stage. But the damage she took was clearly real as she flew head first into the ground making a huge impact explosion.

"How dare you strike my wife?" The masked bird yelled out in anger. Evileye thought she heard a sound come from the unconscious woman but it must have been nothing.

"Demihuman scum! What name would you like engraved on your tombstone?" Ji Joe said heroically to the Birdman. Airxeen opened his arms and spread his wings in a display of power.

"I am the Demihuman Lord Airxeen... what makes you think I fear you!" Airxeen said as he fired a folly of arrow at the girls and Ji Joe. Ji Joe moved so fast that nobody saw him but his hands held every arrow fired at them. He held the hand full of arrows far out in front of him and dropped them in a disrespectful manner then wiped his thumb across his nose in a cocky way.

"Too easy!" he said then jumped at the archer who took to the air.

"Foolish monk! You can't even fly! now die as I rain death upon you!" Airxeen said taking to the sky, Evileye figured she could cast [FLY] on Ji Joe if she could get close enough, but that would make her a target of Airxeen, and she knew a single arrow form that sun-infused bow would end her. But from above him another Dragon cut off his escape as another monk jumped off and struck at the birdman with incredible power.

"Here I come~su!" she said as her attack seemed to do little to hurt the Demihuman. The female monk known as Lupu then opened into a flurry of punches too fast for Evileye to even see, the flurry lasted several seconds as the female monk let out her battle cry.

"SU~SU~SU~SU~SU~SU~SU~SU~SU~SU~SU~SU~SU~SU~SU~SU~SU~SU~SU~SU~SU~SU~SU~" She yelled with every punch. But Airxenn easily moved out of the way of every punch like he was simply toying with her amazing speed.

"You're already molested!" hesaid as he [GREATER TELEPORTED] behind her.

"WHAT?" Lupu exclaimed in surprised as the Demihuman reached up and grabbed her breasts giving them a good squeeze and fondle.

"OH! HIS PARALYZING TOUCH IS TOO MUCH FOR ME ~SU!" and Lupu fell to the ground defeated.

"HAHAHA! How fitting that I should kill your sensei in front of you!" Airxeen laughed at the monks. It was then Evileye noticed something from high above them... a rain of magical arrows was descending at them!

"ABOVE US!" Evileye cried out to warn them but she realized that the spread of damage was too far... he'd be able to hit them all, even Garagan and Tina. When had she used this sneak attack? Evileye wondered as she prepared to make a shield that she suspected would not help her.

"NO! I won't allow it!" Ji Joe threw his body into the air spreading himself open to receive the volley of damage, shielding The Blue Roses from the assault. Somehow, by sheer luck, not a single arrow out of the hundreds that fell his the paralyzed Lupu. She was lucky, but her master was not!

Evileye and her friends were safe but the bloody and wounded body of Ji Joe stood before them, he grunted in pain.

"It... will... take.. more th... that!" he said holding up his arms like an X still to show his guard had not been broken. Evileye's heart leaped a bit at this heroic last stand of this monk she barely knew.

"Sorry Ji Joe, my old rival! But you fell for my trap arrow... the Fatal Air Poison I used will be taking effect soon!"

"You used your F.A.P. arrow? With the poison that kills without fail?" he asked in a shocked and loud manner

"Fatal Air Poison?" Ji Joe asked confused then keeled over and yelled out in pain.

"YES! the poison! OH! it's too... I am..." Then Ji Joe fell over to the ground, dead after a few leg spasms. Lupu, who had recovered from the paralyzing palm of Airxeen ran over to her Master's body and held him in her arms then yelled up to the sky while shaking her fist in the air.

"MASTER!" She cried, shaking her fist at the air for some reason. The pain that The Blue Roses felt from their wounds did not hurt as much as seeing this pupil lose her master like this! Her master that had used his life to save theirs! The monk maid gently laid her masters body down then took a fighters pose.

"I will avenge you Master!" She cried... but a large heavy black object crashing down in front of her stopped her charge. As the dust settled a figure in raven black armor slowly stood with two massive blades in his hands stood in its wake.

"Lupu, stay back! I will avenge our fallen friend!" Evileye could not believe it! This man had just seen the death of his friend but stood strong to guard the weaker... this... this is a true hero! She exclaimed in her mind and heart!

"Sir Momon of Raven Black! We are The Blue Roses... we request your help with this threat!" But she regretted saying that! She just saw him kill a man as powerful as Momon! how could he?

"Understood... allow me to take it from here ladies," He said swinging his swords toward the Demihuman. The Demihuman chief clapped in excitement.

"Very good Momon! I expected nothign less of my arch rival!" he laughed. Evileye thought he'd just called Ji Joe his rival earlier... well they were on the same team after all.

"Be careful of his F.A.P. attack Sir Momon! It is fatal if it hits you!" she warned her protector, um partner! Momon looked back at her and nodded once that he was aware of the dastardly death poison. He seemed to disapprove of that move or something because he just put his face into his palm shaking his head.

"As we know each other Airxeen... no need for introductions!" Momon said charging his rival.

"Of course not Momon of team Ainz Ooal Gown... why would we announce each other's names when we already have a history together, as you just said!" Airxeen said shooting arrow after arrow at the Dark warrior. He deflected all the arrows with his giant blades.

"So I see I am still no match for the great Momon of team Ainz Ooal Gown, a team that even controls dragons!" The Demihuman said falling back and shooting more arrows that Momon dove away from. Evileyes breath came up short as she thought Momon might be hit. But by now the girl in the white dress was awake... this was bad!

"Ah! my wife is awake after her beauty sleep! Now Wife... bring me my army!" She made a loud cry that sounded almost orgasmic. Then she rose her hands and a large black portal appeared, as soon as it did, a flood of Demihumans poured from it.

"What is that magic?" Garagan asked to Evileye who couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"[GATE]... How does someone like that know a spell of this tier?" She suddenly realized that these two were bigger threats than she even thought.

"We have to escape Sir Momon! Those two alone are too much for us... and now that army." Evileye begged Momon to run but he stood fast.

"On my name... I will not allow a single Demihuman to enter the city!" Momon said heroically pointing his blades to the increasing demihuman numbers as another [GATE] spell was cast and more came through.

"So now you see my true threat! I am the most powerful Demihuman to live and I can summon my Demihuman army to any place I want... know true despair!" He boasted about his own power, but the capital would fall if this fight ended in his favor, Evileye knew she could at least help fight the army of Demihumans that kept appearing.

"FOOL! if you fall to me here your Demihuman forces will do nothing but die to my team Ainz Ooal Gown!" Evileye couldn't believe how brave Sir Momon was! No matter the odds he stood strong! Is this what it's like to feel... love? She shook her head at how stupid she sounded!

"You can do it Sir Momon!" She cried out as she flew to his side. Lupu as now standing next to him too. Garagan and Tina knew they were too injured from their fight with Entoma to really offer any help, they would just be in the way.

The clash was amazing! Momon slammed into Airxeen, and though Airxeen blocked the attack, the sheer force of the attack sent the Demihumans around him flying! What power he must possess! She realized that Momon must be what's known as "God-Kin" he had the blood of gods in his veins! How else could he manage such frightening strength and power?

"Not bad old friend!" Airxeen said ironically as he made some kind of explosion happen around him that propelled him to the sky. He Readied his bow but Momon threw one of his blades hitting Airxeen out of the sky and gravely injuring him! Momon's sword impaled him through the chest, he cried out in pain. At first, it looked as if he'd only caught the blade between his arm and chest, like a child, might but she realized she was wrong as it was clearly coming from his chest, followed by defiantly real blood.

"Damn! A critical strike! How lucky for you and the girls! I so did want to add them to my harem!" The Demihuman cried in pain as he fell back behind the wave of Demihumans.

"I'll get you next time Momon of team Ainz Ooal Gown that controls even dragons! NEXT TIME!" He vowed his vow of never-ending hate as he disappeared into a black portal that the girl in a white dress made, she followed her leader as well.

"Sir Momon! You have won!" Evileye cried throwing her arms around the warrior who'd just saved her life. He looked at her and nodded.

"I am just glad you and Lupu are okay..." He said. She felt lightheaded at that sentence... he cared that she was okay? Did he care about her?

"But the fight is not over..." Momon said looking at the army of 2,000 demihumans howling their way to the streets of the Re-Extize capital.

"I will message the leader of our group to warn them what's on the way... they might have just enough time to rally some kind of defensive force," Evileye said, noting that not a single Demihuman was approaching them, they all ran for the bright city lights.

"We will attack them from their flank as they siege the city... civilian casualties should be very low if our plan works~su!" Lupu said smiling. Evileye wondered how she had recovered from the death of her sensei so fast? Maybe the current crisis was keeping her focused?

"Then let us go, Sir Momon! I would love to fight by your side!" Evileye announced, sounding a little too eager. He picked her up like some luggage making her blush underneath her mask.

"L..Lord Momon?! Wh...whaaa" she tried to stammer out but the image of a fairytale knight holding a princess in his arms came to mind, just like the bards would sing about... she understood those songs now, she felt liek a princess... however, she did also feel slightly like luggage...

"Good then let's go!" He ran at the rear of the Demihuman army wish such speed she understood why he had to carry her, he'd have left her in his dust.

"There you go!" He said throwing Evileye high into the air. She sailed above the Demihumans for second before casting [FLY], now she was in position to rain death from above on the Demihuman army. The whole time Momon and Lupu attacked the rear and side flank of the charging enemy unit. By the time the army hit the first streets of the city a row of city guards and adventures were waiting for them, it would seem Evileyes [MESSGAE] had reached Lakyus in time, for she stood at the front of the wall of man. Her [MEGA IMPACT SMASH] greeted the Demihumans first.

As the Demihumans were now caught in a pincer attack of Lakyus and even Gazef Stronoff from the front lead by the Royal Prince and Momon and Lupu from the back and Evileye from the air, the Demihuman hoard was quickly put down without the leadership of their new chief.

Far from the melee Demiurge stands next to Pero watching the bodies of the Demihumans get flung each way and that. Animal shaped limbs would then rain down as another [MEGA IMPACT SMASH].

"So I can't help but notice you didn't exactly follow the plan I'd laid out for you Master ..." Demiurge said looking at the victorious humans.

"Yeah... You gave me a challenge of "get The Holy Kingdom" to request aid from 'Ainz Ooal Gown'. (their adventure team, not a typo) and I will do this... but not by breaking eggs that aren't already rotten... I will do it without spilling a single drop of innocent blood, I know this isn't what you wanted... but it's how I'm doing it." Peroroncino said looking as Demiurge for some kind of reaction. Demiurge was shaking a bit... he must be very angry...

"Master Peroroncino... please change me into a human with your [PLOYMORPH] spell if you would..." Jin looked at Demiurge in slight worry.

"Why?..." he took a step back out of caution.

"I wish to show you something." This did nothing to alleviate his concern but did as asked, Demiurge looked the same other than he no longer had a metal spiked tail. Also, he had... tears? Coming from his now human eyes?

"I wish to show you how glad I am you passed the test Lord Peroroncino. For you have moved me to what is now tears..." Jin looked at him confused.

"Test?" he blinked in confusion.

"Indeed... any good follower can obey orders and instruction from ones far more intelligent than they." Jin wondered again if Demiurge had just called him stupid.

"If you had simply followed my instructions, you would not only not be a leader, but you would have betrayed who you are... I simply would have lost my respect for you at that point. Jin remained silent, respect and trust were two different things, he didn't feel threatened by this remark.

"But you not only chose an option that I myself deemed too risky or dare say... "hard"...to do... but you even put the added challenge of "not a single blood of innocence?" I must admit Lord Peroroncino... I am curious to see how you pull this off...Ah! I assume Demihumans don't count as "innocent" anymore?" He said looking at the wreckage of dead Demihumans... he looked and it seemed to be true... not a single human fell in the battle... to be expected!

"Not these ones no... these ones are assholes, trust me...Um, Demi, you're calling me "Lord" again." Jin reminded his friend and teacher.

"Yes Lord Peroroncino, you've earned my respect at least... I cannot speak of the rest of us, but if you pull this off... by your means and plan alone... I can assure you, you will deserve the respect we already have for you... if that kind of thing matters to you." Jin let out a long sigh.

"Well... Yes Hitomi, my sister um... Bukubukuchagama as you know her... she'd always say things like "something earned is better than something given"...and my whole life she was always right... even when I ignored this fact. So I understand what you're saying Demiurge... You'd all love me no matter what... but would I really respect myself for abusing that unconditional love? Damnit, I sound like Suzuki now..." He said clicking his tongue. Demiurge just gave him a firm slap on the back.

"Indeed Lord Peroroncino... you do sound wiser already... by the way, um there is that..." Demiurge said pointing at Shalltear she was walking around like she was walking in adream state muttering to herself... damn he'd called her his wife when in character hadn't he? He thought about that prospect... it didn't exactly sound like the worst idea ever... but he had a nation to conquer... that could come later... or...

"Hey, Demi... you uh... don't need Shalltear for anythign right?" Demiurge chuckled with a smile.

"No Lord Peroroncino... I believe Shalltears isn't scheduled for anythign until the fall of The Holy Kingdom." He said with the same "shit eating smile of his"

"Is that so?" Jin asked cocking an eyebrow at Demiurge

"Indeed it is so..." So she will be available for your... mission." Jin nodded. Demiurge had never let Nazarick down yet. He looked again at Shalltear who just so happened to be wearing a white dress with her face covered... he pictured her as a bride with flowers and his heart jumped a bit... the hell was that? He shook his head...

"Alright then, do you want to know what I have planned next?" Demiurge shook his head "no."

"Keep it a surprise..." Demiurge chuckled.

"Alright, Shalltear! Let's go back deeper in the capital, we wanna ruffle some feathers of the nobles and get them united... sorry Demi, I am stealing this part of your plan.." Shalltear jumped up and bowed then cast [GATE] and the two were gone.

Demiurge looked at the humans who were now standing around a "dead" Pandora's Actor who looked like Ji Joe. He just adjusted his glasses with a smile. With Lord Peroroncino now capable of carrying out the plan, this would free him up to visit the Baharuth empire... get those workers all lined up for a nice little visit...

Evileye stood over the dead monk. Momon was standing next to Nabe behind them was Lupu his former pupil. Evileye was explaining the fight as she saw it.

"As we were mid-battle with the spider maid he came down and stopped the fight... after Ji Joe and Lupu showed up... but then he died saving me!" Momon and Nabe nodded.

"I see, well it's good you at least were not killed... Ji Joe died for a noble reason." Momon said in a sad voice.

"MASTER WHY!" Lupu cried out falling to the ground and pounding the ground over and over in a dramatic fashion... she must be really hurting now that the battle is over! Evileye thought, her unbeating heart went out to the young monk. Nabe patted her back but didn't look very concerned.

"Well, we can bring him back so..." Momon looked at her quickly.

"You what?" Evileye nodded at his understandable shock.

"Our leader Lakyus can revive the dead. Plus she's kind, she will have no problem covering the cost to resurrect this hero." Evileye explained. The three exchanged a glance that was not "happy".

"Um... resurrection? Really? You, uh, can really do that? Hmmm" Momon said almost close to panic, he didn't seem to be calming down either. Could he be worked up after battle... Evileyes heart that did not beat still managed to skip one when she realized this could be her chance to... experience THAT with a real man! NO! She had gone hundreds of years without girlish thoughts like this... why now? Is it okay? She wondered thankful for her mask to hide her embarrassed look, she wondered how she could blush with no pumping heart but it was happening none the less! She might be in love with Sir Momon!

"So yes! We will have your friend Ji Joe back in no time Sir Momon! Unless you have a reason you don't wish to see him returned?" She asked as he was acting weird, even in light of this incredible miracle that only a few could perform!

"Uh well no there is no reason I can think of... at this moment... other than we uh... already can resurrect him! So uh... no need, yes! " Momon looked at Nabe who just blushed and held his arm then to Lupusregina who just was looking at Nabe figuring something was up...

NO! They were a couple after all? Evileye felt her heart shatter... of course... look at her! Evileye would happily invite Nabe to bed with her if it meant Sir Momon would join them! She let out a lewd sound that nobody heard (Lupusregina did) luckily as she felt a feeling in her loins she'd all but forgotten about.

"Very well, as you say, Sir Momon..." She was sad looking at how Nabe gazed and held on her man... they even looked like a newlywed couple. She had no chance... Lupusregina's mouth plopped open but then turned to a kind of shocked smile... was she learning of this relation for the first time as well? Evileye wondered.

"Excuse us Miss Evileye, I need to talk in private with my... partners." Nabe blushed at that apt description of her. They walked away from Evileye as they waited for the people to come.

"I have a good idea of what Demiurge and Peroroncino have planned but just to be sure I think I should talk with Peroroncino. Do you understand?" he was worried as she had a slightly confused look on her face. Lupusrgina was still just staring at nabe with an "oh my GOD" look on her face as she finally connected the dots.

"Yes, as expected of my... husband..." She still couldn't say that part without blushing... she was very cute he thought. But he had no idea what the hell was going on! One minute Jin is angry about a few dead Lizardman now he's leading thousands of Demihumans to their death?... and why do we have to fight? He thought. "Meeting Master Peroroncino" meant they would join forces...not fight! Oh well... this was Demiurges plan after all... and Jin seemed to be in on it... maybe he could get that info from his friend when they talked... wait when would that be?

"Husband... oh... my... Narberal!" Lupus screamed at her sister and looked at her Lord who nodded that he had taken Narberal as his second wife. Lupu giggled at all the juicy details her sister could tell her about her lord! Oh, how the tables had turned! Narberal gave Lupusregina a slightly smug smile but owned her for the lessons she had given her, she would never forget that.

"Why is that Evileye woman looking at us?" Momonga asked Narberal, just realizing that she was looking at them with odd body language. Nabe smiled knowingly and gave her Lord and husband a big public hug. Lupusrgina shook her head, but happy for her little sister... they each had a Lord to serve.

"She may be jealous of me! After all... I get to hold you like this, My Lord!" She cried with happiness in her face and eyes. Suzuki realized he's made a bit of a mistake... she failed to realize that "Momonga and Narberal" were married whereas "Momon and Nabe" were not... she couldn't get his name right undercover... what chance would there be of her not doing things like this? Can't be helped... he just admitted and patted her head lovingly. a jealous sound could be heard form Lupusrgeina... she clearly envied her sister's position of Momomgas wife.

"You think she may have those kinds of feelings? Surely it must be another reason..." he said shaking his head under the black armor.

"We could find out my Lord... if it pleases my Lord... why not invite her to your bed?" he looked at Lupusregina in shock, she just looked at him like always. Narberal just nodded that it would be fine, this also surprised him as he knew how Narberal felt about humans.

"You would be okay with that?" Narberal giggled. Momon was amazed how differently she acted now that he'd married her... well that was to be expected.

"If My Lord wishes to go "slumming" outside of Nazarick... that is his prerogative, I only request I can join you, My Lord." Narberal said with a deeper blushing face. Now, THIS can't be right to do right? Suzuki was having a nervous panic attack under his helmet thinking about the proposition Lupusregina and Narberal had just lobbed at him like a Super tier spell... A... threesome? had Jin even done that yet? His anxiety was replaced by sickness when he thought he might overshoot his friend in perversion! Luckily he was in his Overlord body so after several attempts his libido was suppressed. he cleared his throat even though he didn't need to.

"She is just a child you two! I am...not that kind of man" He said realizing her body structure... It must just be simple infatuation then... not love or jealousy he was picking up from her... good children were defiantly not on his plate... now that he had a plate to have things upon...

"I even doubt... um.. anyway I have my meeting with Demiurge to attend please get things ready." She smiled with a bow and cast [MESSAGE].

Just then a huge Pink bubble appeared around a good section of the city. it was so large it could be seen from miles around. Momonga immediately recognized what it was... it grew wider and wider till it covered the entire capital city, all of it.

"Heart's Content? Jin's using one of the twenty for his plan?" Momonga couldn't believe what was happening! But it made sense... he was always begging the guild to "use our hard earned world items" an opinion literally nobody else shared... and in a flash, it was gone. The bubble, the city... everything. There was just a city-sized circle shaped crater with not a single thing in it. Only Nabe, Lupu, Evileye and the faking dead pandora's Actor as Ji Joe and himself remained. Nothing or no one was left for miles around in front of them.

"To think... I assumed you'd use it on yourself!" Momonga laughed thinking about what Jin must be planning if he used that on the whole city...

"He always was a fan of playing on "easy mode". Nabe, Lupu and Evileye were just staring in shock. How could en entire city just vanish like this? Evileye wondered to herself.


	18. Moving pieces

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: Moving Pieces

The tavern was run down and smelled of old ale, as a tavern like this should. at the end of the room she saw the group that was interviewing her.

"Ninya over here!" A blonde man with a mark of red in his hair said, motioning for her to come over. A half elf with pigtails sat next to him. Ninya smiled nervously and sat across from the couple, next to her was a girl with short blonde hair.

"So, this is the one you talked about?" the elf asked. The man shook his head.

"Imina, you're being rude to our new member here." the man said.

"Just because Arche can verify she is a caster, that doesn't mean she's a good one." the elf said. Ninya was surprised the man said she was the new member... like he'd decided to take her along already. The one called Arche sat next to her and looked at her with pretty blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, we've been talking about you liek you were not here... Hello Ninya, I am Hekkeran, this charming lass next to me is out ranger Imina, don't let her personality fool you, she's actually pretty hard to get along with. At this jab, Imina looked ah Hekkeran with glare but said nothing. Ninya smiled at the joke.

"The one next to you looking at you like she can see through you is Arche... she can see how powerful casters are," he explained. Ninya turned to Arche.

"Oh? And am I strong?" Arche gave a "so-so" motion with her hand.

"I guess... you probably still have lots to learn, as do I." Ninya looked at Arches gear, she was in worse gear than the rest of the group.. even Ninya had a better staff than this girl.

"Anyway, we have another member but he's off doing charity work, out cleric Roberdyck... with the five of us I'm sure we can do well out there, anyway Ninya, we decided to hire you id Arch gave you the nod, and she has so... welcome to Foresight!" Hekkeran said offering Ninya her hand, she shook it and smiled. Imina didn't seem too pleased but still forced a smile. Arche was smiling and shook her hand as well.

"So Ninya, where are you from originally?" Hekkeran asked taking a drink from a mug he had in front of him. The elf seemed to be ahead of him as she had three empty mugs next to her.

"Well, I recently left the Re-Estize Kingdom..."

"Oh, good timing on that then!" Hekkeran said, but the look of confusion on Ninya's face told him she didn't know what he was talking about, it was recent news after all.

"You really haven't heard? The Re-Estize Kingdoms capital is gone..." he said looking as though he was not joking. She didn't understand...

"Gone? Like..." Ninya asked, Hekkeran made a "poof" sound and motion.

"Gone... some kind of Demihuman made the whole city vanish, this happened about a week ago... the news just got here really... but it's legit I hear. Ninya wondered if her sister was in the city that vanished... she hoped or rather... chose to believe she didn't.

"I heard that some big shot monk died in the attack," Imina said putting the fourth mug with the others and ordering another. Ninya perked up at this info.

"Hmm? Do you know his name?" Imina thought for a while...

'Something stupid like Joe Joe or something..." Ninya's heart sank.

"Was his name Ji Joe?" She asked sadly, the elf snapped her fingers in recognition.

"Yeah, that's it Ji Joe... heard he died saving the life of some girl." She said smiling as the drinks she ordered arrived.

"I see..." Ninya looked down... she regretted the last things she yelled at him... but there was nothign she could do about it now.

"Anyway, if you're ready we already have a job lined in the Katze Plain... simple undead hunting... what do you say?" Hekkeran asked. Ninya nodded.

"That's good... I need as much gold as possible to rescue my sister from slavery..." She told them honestly. They all looked at Arche.

"Wow... kinda like..." But Arche cleared her throat to shut them up.

"My situation is NOTHING like hers... anyway I can't see how this helps us kill undead?" The blonde caster said. Ninya bowed to say she was sorry to Arche, and nodded.

"I have all my things with me now... so whenever you wish to leave, I am ready.

"Good good... we will meet our cleric in E-Rantel and already have a carriage rented for the trip... ready whenever you are." Hekkerasn said but the elf next to him growled.

"I'm still drinking here!" She wined. Hekkeran rolled his eyes at her.

"We never agreed to drink in the first place, we were just meeting Ninya here because it's public, and second you're never finished drinking Imina... now let's go!" She made a pouty face but made no more complaints... Ironically Ninya had just left from there but now she had a new group, one that she would not get attached to this time around.

In The Re-Eszite capitals royal castle, Princess Renner stands in her room. She was in her royal dress and behind her Climb was standing faithfully like always... everything was as it should be... but... that means it wasn't right... right? Why was she so confused? Her mind was always sharp and able see moves many moves ahead from where she was on the board... but something just didn't sit right with her. She looked out at the beautiful pink sky... pink?

"Climb... may I ask you a strange question?" He immediately became attentive walking before her with a seriouse look on his adorable little face, like a puppy who'd just had it's name called she thought.

"Yes My princess... what would you like to know?" He was all business as always.

"The sky..." He blinked and looked out the window. He saw nothing amiss, maybe a little cloud cover that could mean rain in the future, but that was it.

"Yes, it is a nice shade of pink today isn't it?" It was all he could think to say as he did not know what his princess wanted of him.

"Is it? The sky is always pink then?" Climb looked puzzled at the odd question... of course, it was pink... it always was!

"As far as I remember it's always been pink My Princess... why?" He asked looking like a confused little puppy that was tricked if you pretended to throw a bone but didn't really... she loved it!

"Oh I don't know... for some reason it seems odd to me." Her remark seemed to cause him trouble. If the sky was the wrong color because she said it was... that was the case! He trusted her words more than his own eyes.

"Should I call in the court wizard? Maybe he..." but she shook her head silently with a becoming smile to still his actions.

"Forget about it Climb my dear... so long as you are the real Climb... you are, aren't you?" She asked, his confused look was a bit more than normal, he seemed genuinely worried now.

"Yes, my Princess, I am the real Climb." The way he answered that with no hesitation or wonder if she was joking let her know this was him... even if this world wasn't... and that was enough for her.

"No matter then... Climb aren't you tired?" She asked and it donned on him that he was... as soon as she asked that. He was exhausted from staying awake all night with some weird dream about Demihumans attacking the city...

"Yes... um, I'm sorry I do not know why... I had a very odd dream that must have kept me from resting completely, I am sorry my princess!" Princess Renner smiled and motioned to a bed that was oddly in this living room, where no bed should be, yet neither thought it odd that it was there.

"Why not take your armor off and rest there for as while? It won't do to have my guard losing sleep after all." She said with a smile that could melt ice. He seemed a bit confused about her offer, but her reasoning made sense. He removed the mythril armor she had made for him and set it on the table respectfully. He walked to the bed and sat on it, she smiled at him again.

"Aren't you very tired Climb?" He blinked and nodded, but sleeping in the presence of the one he had to protect was unforgivable in his eyes... yet he was so very tired...

"Lay down and rest then, I will watch over you for a change."Princess Renner said lightly caressing his face as his eyes became heavy and he fell right to sleep. Princes Renner looked out the window at the strange pink sky... it did look good today she thought.

"Climb... you are asleep... you understand? Nothing can wake you up. I am ordering you to remain asleep!" She said to the boy in the bed that should not really be here.

"A dream then?" She thought it might be a dream but this was the real Climb, she was sure of it... not just how she saw him... this was a real dream?" He gave no response, just a slight snore. A world where she can control climb with her words... to any end? Real or not... this world would do just fine for her. She unlatched the back of her dress and it fell to the ground. She now stood over her knight naked. She slowly aroused her body as she fingered herself lightly to get her wetness ready.

"Remain asleep Climb..."She ordered again as she undid his pants and pulled out his nice member with her free hand, still pushing her own fingers deeper and spreading herself, getting ready for her long-awaited ride of love. She could feel her juices running down her slender legs as she focused on the sleeping boy before her.

"Not bad Climb... not bad... now..." she moaned as she took his soft dick in her mouth, however it did not remain soft for long, it grew hard and in size inside her mouth, she clamped her lips over it and sucked it hard but delicately and slowly still... she was a princess after all. She pulled his erect cock from her mouth and inspected it, running her hand up and down it's shaft. It tasted salty but clean... her boy was a good man. She slid him to the back of her throat til an unwomanly gag made her pull him out with asmll gasp... she'd never done something like this before.

"Nuuuhhh..." Climb moaned in his sleep.

"Do not climax Climb, you cannot orgasm until I say so... alright?" He gave no recognition of her order but she knew he'd never disobey her no matter what as she abandoned ladylike nature shoving Climbs hard member back into her throat. She moaned over and over as she sucked the tip of it as hard as she could, working her dainty lips over the round head before greedily ramming his head to her gag spot again over and over again, she was making the most unprincely sounds when his dick hit the back of her thoat. But as it was caused by the dick she owned, it did not matter.

"BAAH!" She gasped for air and panted in a lewd manner as she jacked her sleeping knight up and down with her hand as hard as she could. The tip of his dick was bright red and his face look pained as he resued to cum until ordered... no matter how he felt.

"That's good Climb... you still may not climax yet..." She said as she gave out a small orgasm as she made her self wet the floor she was squatting over with her climax. It was time to sheath Climbs sword into her... she licked her lips as she stood up and put hier wet fingers in his mouth so he could know how much he aroused his princess.

"Your sword is meant to protect me Climb... but I want to use your sword on me now!" She hummed as Renner moved her hips over his and took him inside of her as she sat onto her love.

Feeling him break her virginity sent waves of pleasure and pain through her hips, back and back of her neck. Getting stabbed with a sword should hurt a little as should bleeding be expected... she ignored her blood on her guards' shaft and pushed her royal hips against his, letting him run her through at last with his weapon.

"Oh Climb... be mine forever in this world that we share?" She moaned softly kissing his unresponsive lips as she let her wetness help with his job of pleasing his Princess. She began to moan lewdly as she felt him reach her womb, where she wanted him to pierce her most of all.

"Now... flow into me Climb!" and on her order he did, even in his sleep he moaned about as his orgasm filled her body. She smiled as she realized she could control everything Climb would do or say here... in this world with a pink sky. Renner purred as she felt him warm her up from the inside.

"Just sleep there Climb... sleep for all eternity... with me..." She whimpered as she reached another climax. After it had finished she lay down on his rising and lowering chest, she could hear his heart beating and it made her happy. She closed her eyes, wondering what price she paid to have this world where only Climb and her mattered... and the beautiful pink sky.

Elsewhere on the streets of the Re-Estize Captial...

Brain stood on the streets of the Re-Estize kingdom. He was standing before the monster he feared more than anything. the true Vampire Shalltear Bloodfallen.

"A human? What can you do with that?" the monster with a mouth like a lamprey cackled. It had burning red eyes and long white hair... it was Shalltear Bloodfallen... the monster that haunted his dreams, but now she stood before him in the real world, this world with it's constant pink sky, never changing. She was but a girl when he first saw her, but something in the back of his mind told him THIS was the true form of the monster that had shattered his resolve before, and she was even more powerful in this form!

"Back monster!" Brain screamed at the beast. He knew her power vastly outranked his... but he had led his whole life by this sword he held in his hands... The monster dashed at him screaming like a banshee.

"[NAIL CUTTER]" Brain cried out using his move that combined every martial art he knew... it was a useless endeavor, but it was the best he could muster.

"REEEEE..." She was screaming but she met his blade just as he'd aimed and her head came flying off! A gout of blood sprayed the city streets as her horrible head bounced to his feet looking up at him in a death scream.

"You over confident monsters... always lose to skill in the end!" Brin laughed as he kicked the vampires head down the street of the Re-Estize capital.

"Nice Form!" A gruff voice came from in front of him. It was a robust man bigger than he with brown hair and beard. it was Brain Unglases rival, Gazef Stronoff! he had his foot on the head of the monster Brain had just kicked, stopping like a football (soccer ball).

"You were watching me?" Brain asked sheathing his sword. Gazef Stronoff walked up to him and put his hand on Brain's shoulder.

"I've always been watching you Brain!" The man said with eyes that pierced through his soul...

"Your stance has gotten better since last I saw it." Brains heart sank as he realized he'd misread Gazef words. Gazef looked up at the pink sky. He had some faint memories of fighting Demihuman recently... but that must have been a dream because the sky was black for some unknown reason in those dream memories.

"Gazef!" Several men from his unit, all of them, in fact, came running to him. He smiled and pushed Brain forward.

"Brain Unglas, meet my men they served with me these past few years" He laughed as they crowded around him greeting him.

"So Brain, now that you've slain your monster... how about working under me?" Gazef said out of the pink.

"As Kings Gaurd? Isn't a sellsword a little below that royal standards?" Gazef laughed.

"What are you talking about? The King has made me his official Royal guard, at last, every last nobel even demanded I be raised to this status, can you believe that?" Brain shook his head, the unhappiness of the opposing noble faction would always harp on haw Gazef of common blood should not serve... but now all of them demanded it? Certainly was strange, Brain looked at the decapitated head of Shalltear.

"Stranger things have happened I suppose..."

"With Climb getting married to Princess Renner soon she will be in need of a new royal guard, and she wishes to keep the tradition of hiring a commoner as a guard seeing as how Climb and myself as widely recognized because of our skills, regardless of our upbringing.

King Ramposa III sat his throne. All the nobles had gathered to wish his daughter a happy marriage. These were the ones that were not able to make it to the announcement ceremony between his lovely daughter and her brave bodyguard Climb. Most of them were of the opposing noble faction but as of late all the nobles came under his banner once more, united the Re-Estize Kingdom like never before! Through sheer luck, he would probably go down as the greatest king of the Re-Estize Kingdom... more importantly he'd be handing this strong nation over to his son.

"Your Majesty... a letter from The Baharuth Empire!" King Ramposa rolled his eyes, it was a little early this year, they would declare E-Rantel and it's surrounding territories theirs and openly wage war... or rather a war of sorts.

"In recognition of Princess Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself's upcoming marriage to Climb. Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix has declared there will be no territorial dispute as Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix had decided to recognize E-Rantel and its surrounding territories as that of the Re-Estize kingdom with the hope of a united and stronger future for mankind? This can't be correct... a joke yes?" the king asked the messenger.

"My Lord it seems not as our scouts have reported all military presence in or even around the Katze Plain are no longer present." King Ramposa shook his head in disbelief. Is this too good to be true? The dream he'd had last night of the capital getting attacked by Demihumans sure was a strange one, but very little about it made any sense... as dreams go.

"Well then issue Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix an official invitation to the wedding, kindness should be shown in kind." The messenger bowed and excused himself. Lakyus was among the people here but nothing made any sense.

Princess Renner openly Marrying Climb? And the noble are okay with this, even happy about it? Something is wrong... and not just with the color of the sky. She knew the "dream" last night was real and this was the "dream" but just one they were trapped in... Lakyus understood she was in a prison of sorts, and all the inmates are as happy as they could be, no need of guards... She excused herself politely and left the room casting [MESSAGE] to Evileye...nothing. She tried again to Garagan...nothing. Tina and Tia as well... it would seem she was the only member of The Blue Roses to get trapped in this weird place. she decided to play it safe and not talk openly about how the sky should not be pink and there used to be a thing called "night time".

"Maybe the border..." She decided to head for the border of the capital city to see how far this prison went.

Back in the real world, at the borders of The Holy Kingdom. Neia and Remedios were reaching their nations wall, just to see another wall, much bigger than their own. The paladin unit and squire looked at the large wooden barrier with Demihumans mockingly laughing at the humans below.

"How... could they have built this thing?" Remedios wondered out loud.

"We watched them erect this thing day by day over these past two weeks... they used techniques unknown to us, their wall is better than ours in every way... and it took them a fraction of the time to build it.

"How, how did they do this?" Remedios asked getting angry, but three men all pointed to two little figures on the enemy wall.

"those two there, a boy and a girl it looks like, but they have weird masks on so we can't tell their species... but their arms and legs look tanned like maybe a Dark Elf?

"Dark Elves? Working with Demihumans? The Slane Theocracy was right after all! the elves did align with the Demihumans like they had feared they would!" The soldiers all exchanged glances, this was never a concern as Demihuman ate elves just as fast as humans...

"Um well, anyway under the guidance of those two small ones, the wall was build in no time at all..." The man finished. the one that looked like a boy wove to them as it probably heard them talking about the,,. or at least saw the humans staring in their direction. The masked girl tried to hide behind her staff, almost liek she was shy.

"Have they attacked at all?" Remedios asked baffled by this event.

"No, not a single attack... the only time they would fight is if we tried to harass their building efforts. However, as soon as we left them alone, they never crossed that grass line," the line he spoke of was a 30-foot long clearing before the wall of man so that the jungle wasn't encroaching and giving cover so close to it.

"With their elevation, they could easily rain down arrows or what have you, but they don't they only mock and taunt us... it's a little frustrating actually." The ranger with a green hood said. The squire neia in the back was trying to stay hidden from her father. Not because she didn't want to see him but because he would stop what he's doing and ignore Remedios just to run over and hug her... in front of everyone.

Neia would talk privately with her father when the time was right, they had just gotten to the wall after all.

"Neia?" A mans voice suddenly called out... crap! he'd seen her! And as predicted her ran past Remedios, almost rudely to greet his daughter. He grabbed her and picked her up.

"My beautiful daughter! how are you! I'm so glad..." he was doting on her in front of everyone, she had to put an end to this.

"Dad... stop!" She said turning red as the paladins, except Remedios, laughed at the cute display of father-daughter affection.

"Pavel Baraja, I appreciate you haven't seen your kin in some time, but could you please finish giving us your report?" Remedios asked annoyed. Pavels face returned to it's usual stoic nature as he turned, regrettably, from his daughter.

"Well, there isn't a whole lot else to report Paladin Custodio," they built a wall... and there it is." he said pointing to the large object that cast a huge shadow in the midday sun.

"I don't want to return with "they have a wall" after a month of travel Ranger... is there anything else you can tell me?" Pavel just shrugged.

"You should talk to one of the small ones... they are children form their voices and also willing to talk to us." Remedios's eyes went wide...

"Willing to talk? About what?"

"They want an all-out war... they said it would be to both our nations benefit if we marched every last soldier we have here for one big battle... wall to wall as it were." Pabel explained, but all this was in the report he sent to the capital, but it was fine as Remedios did not have the reputation for being..."smart."

"Anything else?" Pavel laughed.

"Yeah, said something about surrender... but you can guess what the conditions of that were." Pavel said looking at Neia and smiling, she just looked away.

"what if we try and take the elves hostage under the guise of talking? Could we use them as leverage maybe?" To this question, every posted guard let out a loud laugh. Remedios looked around confused.

"Paladin Custodio... those "children" could probably drop this wall right now if they wanted to... the girl alone has used magic that... quite frankly, should not exist. And the little boy, we've seen him jump from the very top of the wall and land on the ground like it was nothing... no Paladin Custodio... attacking those two would be the worst thing we could do." he explained gravely.

"What are you talking about? Their just children!" She rebuked.

"Yes... children that can do this..." He said as he quickly pulled out an arrow, knocked it in his magical bow and fired a shot at the little bow. the masked boy suddenly pulled out a bow of his own and shot Pavel's arrow out of the air with his, easily.

"it's a game we've been playing these past few weeks." Remedios ignored the incredible display of skill she'd just witnessed.

"Game? You've been playing games here? What..." She was about to go on a tirade but he stopped her.

"May I remind you, Paladin Custodio, that as of right now, the wall is under my supervision! And will contuine to be until my relief arrives, meaning as long as you stand on this wood structure, you would do well to respect me properly" he said scowling at the paladin who technically did outrank him, but here at this moment, as he pointed out. Remedios stormed away taking some stairs to go back to the horses. Neia secretly was jumping into her father's arms, seeing her put in her lace like that made the sore butt from riding all week worth it!

A raven suddenly flew to Pavel, it was a messenger raven... he took the piece of paper from the bird's leg and his eyes went wide as he read it several times. The other guards and paladins waited patiently to see what he would say.

"The entire capital of the Re-Estize capital is... gone... without a trace, some kind of magic was used... and they say the "Demihuman chief" is to blame..." he said out loud, still not believing what he heard.

"What? A demihuman spirited away all the people int he capital?"

"No... the entire city, itself is gone... there's just a giant hole where the capital used to be..." the commotion this caused was understandable.

"So... are we... next?" Neia asked worriedly. Pavel looked at her and frowned, her beautiful face should never frown he thought.

"I don't know... but if this Airxeen is our opponent... the Holy Kingdom is doomed," he said gravely. Neia ran after Remedios to tell her what had happened but did not see her, where did she go? Suddenly they hear her bellow out, from the wrong side of the fence.

"I WISH TO SPEAK WITH THE ONES WHO BUILT THIS WALL!" All the humans were looking at her in disbelief, she even already had her holy sword drawn! What was she thinking! The small worker in mask and white and red suit jumped off the wall with incredible dexterity, landing from the near 30 foot drop effortlessly like it was nothing. She made a weird hand gesture at her before walking up to meet Remedios. He wove kindly at Remedios, who just sneered back.

"You are the ones that built this wall?" She asked. The masked boy nodded.

"Yup! you like it? the demihumans don't make good builders, but they obey orders well enough." He said in a voice that sounded more like a girls voice.

"Are you their leader?' Remedios asked gripping her sword tightly, if this child said "yes" Remedios would attack it with all her might... this clearly was not a child, just a short Demihuman or maybe demon even!

"Naw, our only job is to build this wall and let you guys know we want to have a big fight, not some long drawn out campaign that we would easily win... if you do this we promise not to kill a single child or woman... just the ones who come to fight will be targeted, no innocence!" the boy with a girls voice said laughing. The girl above them called out

"It really is a good deal um, Miss Paladin... and we mean it too!" Remedios wondered what her deal was, maybe the lover of the boy she talked to now? Remedios scoffed openly in the face of the boy she talked to.

"Why would we believe you?" She asked the boy just shrugged.

"Don't care if you do or not, it will just be easier for you all to do this, or else we'll just starve your cities out. So do whatever you want lady!" the boy said turning his back to Remedios. it was an opening... she might never get a shot like this again! The humans watched in terror as Remedios leaped at the back of the child, bringing her sword down at the defenseless head of the walking away boy.

"WHAT?" Suddenly Remedios was holding a normal branch, like attack a child would use to fight with. And boy was holding her holy sword in his hands looking at it through the blue smiling mask.

"Naw... pretty crappy sword if you ask me... why were you trying to show me this? it's not very impressive..." He said. there was a collective sigh of relief when they realize she was choosing to not recognize Remedios's attack as a hostile action.

"Well... thanks for the gift! maybe I'll give it to my dragon!" the boy said walking away with Remedios's sword and laughing, putting in her belt. Remedios stood stunned holding the branch in her hands, it shook as she realized she'd just lost her nations national treasure to a demon!

"Paladin Custodio that was..." Pavel yelled at her as she returned to her wall in shame and defeat, she simply walked past him not recognizing his rebuke. Pavel just sighed in frustration nd sent a messenger raven, informing them of Remedios's actions and what it had cost. He also implored them to send everyman to this wall, as once it fell there would be no stopping the flood of death that would pour through into The Holy Kingdom. He looked at his daughter with a heavy heart thinking of her in battle... it did not sit well with him...

On the other side of the Demihumans wall, a [GATE] portal opened up and Pero and Shalltear walked through into the fort Aura had constructed with help of Demihuman workers. Aura and Mare were waiting for him.

"Welcome to wall you asked me to build for you master Jin!" Aura said smiling. She'd taken to calling him by his human name, she was the only one who did this...

"Nice! i've been wanting to see it... and it's great Aura, oh you too Mare, great work getting the Demihumans to follow you. They both had their masks off so he could see Aura smile and mare blush.

"Master Peroroncino... do you have it?" Mare asked timidly, Jin smiled and showed mare the necklace that danged around Jin's neck, it was a perfect pink stone with a little city inside of it. their eyes lit up when they saw it.

"One of the twenty!" Mare said in awe.

"Yeah, but I'll probably lose it once Momonga "rescues" this city and sets it free... the "use" of the item will be finished once they leave it's, effect" he said clicking his tongue, Momonga must be freaking out at the prospect of losing this World item... oh well... Jin valued innocent life over physical objects, even one of a kind ones... Momonga and Demiurge would just have to deal with that fact, he wasn't going to change on this matter, no matter how many people complain about it.

"What kind of world did you make for them?" Mare asked. Jin swung the necklace back and forth playfully.

"One they won't want to leave... so I hope she enjoys the world I built for her..." Aura tilted her head to the side a bit.

"She?" He laughed at her cute confused expression.

"Don't worry about it, moreover... whats with that sword?" Jin asked noticing the weird blade Aura had in her belt.

"Some weird woman wanted to show me this sword, so i took it and decided to give it to my dragon.

"MY DRAGON!" Jinj exclaimed remembering Kilistran Denshusha who'd just been sitting by herself this whole time.

"Shalltear can you..." He was beginning but she was already casting [GATE].

"Yes Lord Peroroncino, I shall fetch your dragon for you." Shalltear said bowing then coming back with a large Frost Dragon from anther [GATE] cast. Jin cast [POLYMORPH] on her, making her human and much more comfortable in this small room, she gave no mind to the fact that she was naked.

"Hello Lord Jin!" She exclaimed and bowing, she showed no signs of annoyance for being forgotten about.

"Hey Kilstran, long time no see." She blinked.

"Was it? a few weeks to me is not much time at all..." He nodded, it made sense to a (near?) immortal creature, he wasn't sure.

"Okay, so all my forces are gathered here for the big event... we just need to have Momonga resue the capital city from me... a feat that should gain him even more reputation." Jin nodded in satisfaction.


	19. Momonga, The Ultimate Pervert

CHAPTER NINETEEN: Momonga, the ultimate pervert

(2 weeks earlier. Right after the Capital vanished)

"Sir Momon! What..." Evileye said looking like she was about to panic, but she was just surprised.

"Hmmm... it seems this Airxeen has the ability to teleport or steal entire cities..." Momon calmly said as his two team members looked on in silence.

"Teleported? So you mean they all could be alive?" Evileye asked with some measure of relief in her voice. Momon simply nodded once at her question. Nabe came back to the group.

"What about the other ones in your group? The giant stag bea... the giant woman and the two little ninjas?"

"As soon as Airxeen wasn't paying them any attention I asked them to run off to our emergency shelter... luckily it's outside the capital... they will stay there till I come to get them, give an all clear or, do not contact them in three days. Momonga respected that plan, and it would keep them out of his hair until he could "save" the capital. But the longer the city was gone, the more time there would be for the incredible disaster to be known far and wide. And as Jin was in control of them, there would be little worry of the mistreatment of the people trapped within Heart's Content.

"That is a good plan, for now, we will let them lay low, we do not know the powers at work here, for all we know, the fight is still on..." Momon said, Evileye realized he was right! She had dropped her guard when she saw the city vanish, thinking "they had lost". Had Airxeen, or anyone else, attacked her at that moment, it would have been a total blindside!

"First we need to spread word of this, people have to know the kind of danger Airxeen represents! We have no idea if he can do this again or not... but we must assume he can." Again shock returned to Evileye as she realized this could happen again! That is Airxeen did this to every capital of man... how long would it be till they were overrun by Demihumans? This was an event that threatened all of man!

"Your right... this could be the worst thing to ever happen... we have to let people know what we saw here..." She agreed with Momon, their reputation would carry a lot of weight... but the news of an event like this would spread itself in no time.

"Very well, I will begin searching for this Airxeen and spread the dreaded news, once we are sure there are no enemies about, join the rest of your team and do the same." He ordered and she would obey, Evileye had been smitten by Momon and would follow him to the ends of the earth!

"Very well, so then you will handle Ji Joe?" She asked looking at the monk. Once again he simply nodded. She left without saying much to rejoin her team in hiding.

As soon as she left Momon cast [MESSAGE] to Jin.

"One of the 20 Jin? Really?!" Suzuki cried to his friend, there was just silence.

"Yeah, uh sorry but at the same time... what if one of the theories about the item comes true..." Momonga knew what Peroroncino was referring to. When talking about world items a variety of outcomes could happen in regards to losing "one of the 20" upon use. There was a decent chance, according to Demiurhga nd Albedo, that if one of the 20 were to be used, in the best case scenario, it would simply return to the Nazarick treasury, as there was no "random place in YGGDRASIL" for it to spawn in. But the odds were also just as likely that it would just fail to respawn ever again, or it would appear in this world. And could be used against Nazarick someday, that was the worst case scenario.

"But it's still reckless to use one of them Jin..."

"When Demiurge told me about the "best case scenario" if Hearts Content just reappears where it was when we came here... that means..."

"... the other 20 items we have... would then have infinite uses..." Momonga said in wonder. While Hearts Content was powerful in what it could do... the other one... if they could use it as much as possible then the benefits could be endless! But this was all hopeful thinking, they wouldn't know what will happen until they break the pendant and set the city free, after the grand death of Airxeen and heroic rescue of a city captured.

"Fine, I see what Demiurge was alluding to, but we'll cross that bridge when we cross it." He told his friend.

"Okay then, just let me know when you're ready for our "final conflict" it'll have to happen after we release them of course, but other than that you can pick the time." Jin informed him.

"The more time for the news to spread the bestter, you just do whatever it is you are doing, I trust you are working for Nazarick and not yourself Jin." there came no response to this.'

"That's good, the kids (Aura and Mare) miss you but I need em for this next part in the Holy Kingdom, I'll set them up so you can knock em down, you should just hang out in Nazarick for a bit... enjoy your new wife Albedo."

"Oh that reminds me, I've also taken Narberal as my second wife..." there was an expected slight paused.

"NICE! SUZUKI! I knew you had it in you!" Momonga didn't know how he felt about earning his friends praise.

"Yeah well, you're taking things more seriously, so I'm learning ot relax a bit..."

"So who's next? Yuri? She really likes you!" There was a pause this time at the end of Momonga.

"Really?" He seemed interested in this.

"Yeah, when I interviewed her... and that's all I did by the way... but she seemed to really be into you so you might wanna..." Jin suggested.

"I see... well... she would make a good housewife as a head maid..." Momonga admitted, there came a chuckle.

"Good, you go grow your harem, while I have fun down here showing these Holy Kingdom nobles a good time." Momonga didn't like that he'd just called his wives a harem... but.

"Fine, we'll give it a month, around that time we will meet up and finish the last leg of this plan of yours" again Jin just laughed.

"Yeah... "my plan" sure... Suzuki... but okay... see you in a month." Then [MESSAGE] was ended. Momonga scratched his chin... Yuri Alpha, eh?

"Narberal, Lupusregina we are returning to Nazarick." He informed his wife and maid as he cast [GATE].

"Pandora's Actor? Are you coming?" Momonga turned to the "dead" monk. Ji Joe then changed back to his original form.

"Ja, Mein Führer!" He said then kickflipping to his feet and landing in a cool looking pose.

"Did I do a good job Mein Führer?" Momonga nodded in silence just wanting to get home.

Yuri was curious what her Lord wanted to speak to her about but she dropped what she was doing (literally) to get to his office as soon as possible. When she entered the room Lord Momonga was behind his desk, but for some reason in the form of a Dark Elf using [POLYMORPH] (from Pandora's actor who changed into Peroroncino then used the spell on Momonga). To his right was Albedo, that was normal, but to his left was Narberal Gamma, that was odd. Plus she was not dressed in her usual maids uniform, she was wearing a well made light blue dress and her hair was down, she looked like she was going to a fancy Nazarick exclusive party, that was highly suspect!

"Hello Yuri, please have a seat, I wish to tell you something, then, in turn, ask you something." Yuri smiled in silence with a bow that she was ready for anything.

"First of all, I have officially taken Albedo here as my wife." Yuri adjusted her glasses with a slight smirk, she knew this already, as Lady Albedo was... not the most silent person on the matter... she waited for the other part.

"Furthermore, I have taken Narberal Gamma here as my second wife..." He explained motioning to Narberal who smiled and bowed to her oldest sister. Yuri realized immediately this meant her former subordinate just overshot her in rank by un unfathomable measure! But she was happy and proud of her little sister, who had come so far!

Yuri could guess what Lord Momonga's next question would be. He would want to know who to fill in the missing role on Narberal's line up as a Pleiades maid. Yuri was already thinking of some good choices.

"So that leads us to my next question... Yuri Alpha, would you care to join Albedo and Narberal Gamma as one of my wives? Effectively making you my third wife, and no longer the Pleiades leader. Albedo and Narberal simply smiled warmly at her. Yuri was a bit confused but after a few seconds what her Lord had asked her sunk in.

"Wife? Your third wife? My Lord?" She was shocked, and showed it by adjusting her glasses twice!

"About that My Lord..." Narberal spoke up, Momonga turned to look at Narberal.

"Yes Narberal, and you need not refer to me as "Lord" as one of my wives, we are on a first name basis now..." but even as he said this... he knew she would never stop, it was fine really.

"Um, Lo.. uh... M..Momonga... husband... I was wondering. If big sister Yuri agrees to this union, may I give her my spot of "the second wife" and I take 'third" officially? It simply does not seem right that I outrank big sister Yuri..." Narberal said with a bow. Momonga was actually expecting this response from her, so she had no problem granting her this request as they had not announced any of the marriage officially yet.

"If she agrees to this and the first question, of course, I take no issue with this," Momonga said calmly, even in his Dark Elf form he was learning to remain calm, years of business meeting under stress had taught him this trick.

"Of course I happily accept the role of Lord Momonga's... second wife, officially," Yuri said standing and bowing.

"Is there some sort of ceremony or..." Yuri asked with a curious look at Albedo and Narberal who were smiling oddly.

"As Lord Momonga is the supreme being, he simply must "say" you are his wife and it is so... however our Lord does have a "ceremony" of sorts..." Albedo said moving away from Momonga and walking behind Yuri, Narberal did the same. Yuri looked back and forth at them confused, but understood quickly what was happening when they stood her up and began undressing her in silence. Then Yuri realized why her Lord was in the form of a Dark Elf, he meant to make love to her!?

"Oh, I..." Yuri said as Narberal removed her glasses and took them. She felt naked without her glasses, even as she was very close to naked now, only wearing black silken panties with a matching bra to hold up her very large breasts... they were actually huge now that they were not hidden behind maid armor Momonga realized. Albedo and Narberal left the room, taking her maid uniform with them.

"Well then, shall we begin Yuri Alpha?" Momonga asked as he motioned to her with his finger to join him. She now was blushing ever so little as she walked over to him, taking a respectful pose before her Lord and husband.

"How would you like me to pleasure you, My Lord?" She asked.

"As I told Narberal and Albedo, Yuri, you do not have to refer to me as "Lord" no longer..." She nodded with a smile as she removed her panties and bra, folding them neatly and properly placing them on Momonga's desk.

"I understand that My Lord, but as I have... fantasized, many times about this moment and in truth... calling you to in this manner while under these circumstances... turns me on, my Lord." She said with a smile. Momonga understood that fetish, being seduced by your nice office boss... Jin was a fan of that eromanga...

"Then at this time, I shall still refer to you and 'my maid'?" Momonga asked standing up to meet her on her feet.

"Yes, My Lord, I would like that very much!" She said with a bow... no, not a bow, she was getting on her knees and finding his Dark Elf manhood under the robe. He was already at half-mast just looking at her perfect pale skin and body. With a slight smile, she grabbed ahold of him and used a slow stroking motion to bring her Lord to his fullest point. Without being asked she opened her mouth, taking her lord inside. As she was not practiced in such acts she took it slow and steady, just lightly sucking her lords head and licking his impressive shaft up and down many times, the sounds that she made from her Lord aroused her even more, she could feel herself getting wet. Yuri decided that was enough foreplay and stood up and bent over Her Lord's desk in a traditional 'office romance' position.

"All of my body is ready for you My Lord..." She whispered gently as he walked up behind her. She felt his strong hands grab on to either side of her hips as he pressed the tip of his member against her waiting vagina.

"I'm going in now..." Momonga said into her ear as she felt him slowly penetrate her virginity.

"Gahhh!" She let out an exclamation as he felt bigger than she thought he would feel, but he was entering her slowly and gently, allowing her to slowly adjust to his presence in her loins.

"You can be harder if you please My Lord," she moaned out, putting her forehead against the desk to bear the discomfort. Momonga boar his member deeper into her. She felt her virginity break as a wonderful rush of pleasure crashed into her and she screamed out in pleasure, she had another fantasy, getting pregnant by her Lord, even though, as a zombie that would be impossible.

"My Lord... my I pretend... you are impregnating me? it would... be a fantasy... of mine," Yuri begged between the sweet in and out thrusts of her Lord. Momonga chuckles as she slowly reached the end of Yuri's pussy.

"Sure. Yuri... you may say anything you wish," She nodded covered in sweat. She would save it for her first orgasm, which she could feel coming soon. Then her Lord penetrated very deep in setting off her climax. She moaned out louder and louder as did her Lord, she felt her Lord's dick crashing into her womb over and over again, it was begging to get filled up by her Lord.

"My Lord... it's coming please... please My lord...PLEASE PUT A BABY INTO ME!" Yuri cried in orgasmic passion and volume, letting herself go wild with lust at the stretching of her woman parts by her Lord.

"Yes, Yuri... you will have a strong child made by me... your Lord." This talk sent her climax exploding from her as she came the hardest she'd felt on Momonga's fully penetrating dick, he released his first giant load of cum into her, grabbing both of her elbows and pulling her back into him to the furthest into Yuri he could.

"I am getting pregnant! I can feel it!" Yuri screamed as she felt the flood of cum overflowing her lions, but suddenly the door to his office burst forth and a crying Albedo came running into the room.

"NO! Please My Lord Momonga, have you changed your mind about my duties as the first wife?" She ran up to Momonga, ignoring the fact that he was only halfway through his first 38-second orgasm, so couldn't answer her as he was laying on top of the sweaty back of a climaxing Yuri. Albedo stood there with sad eyes as Narberal came running in far to late yelling at albedo to stop.

"L...Lady Albedo... I am a zombie... i cannot give birth, I was role-playing with our Lord..." she said panting and heaving heavily as she recovered from her first intense orgasm. Albedo's face turned red but then looked at the body of her Lord.

"Sorry I want of our Lord's loads!" Albedo cried taking the dick of Momonga out of Yuri's recently virgin pussy and fell to her knees as she greedily shoved his length into her mouth and throat. She could taste a mixture of her Lords seed and yuri's pussy on the dick and it made her eye's roll back at its' sweet pungent taste.

Momonga looked at Yuri who was still bent over the desk panting and sweating as his cum poured out of her and down both her legs. She has clearly finished already, so he saw no problem with this. Albedo sucked him off like she wanted his milk to survive. She moaned louder and louder sucking it like a greedy bitch.

"I will leave you two to it then," Narberal said bowing but Momonga stopped her.

"if you'd like I will give you my final time Narberal ..." Momonga offered, and she once again was able to undress faster than his level.100 eyes could catch... something that should be physically impossible.

"Yes, I would love that very much!" Narberal said getting on her knees in an "I am waiting patiently pose". All the while Albedo was gagging slightly as her head bobbed back and forth.

"Ooof!" Momonga finally breathed out grabbing the back of Albedo's head and forcing her face to his body, keeping his entire length down her through as he deposited his second load into his first wife. His dick was so far down her espouse that she didn't even have to swallow (not that she could) he simply deposited it all in her stomach. He then roughly pulled his hard member from her warm body and roughly tossed her to the side, Albedo lay on her side gasping for air with a smile on her face... she even let out a small burp from her meal.

Momonga was about to ask Narberal what she would like him to do but she was already on her back with her legs spread wide open and she was parting her pussy open for him using two fingers, she had a real lewd expression on her perfect face.

"Alright then, he chuckles walked to her and leaning over her. He guided himself to where he needed then drove into her with one solid shove. She came immunity throwing her head back and crying out in pleasure as just his very first thrust!

"Fuck me, my Lord... she cried sd he happily obliged her, roughly grabbing her hips and pulling them off the ground as he dug deeper into her amazingly tight pussy. Her eyes were wide with shock and she couldn't form words, but a cum drunk Albedo crawled over to her, grabbed Narberal 's face and forced her to kiss her, giving her a taste of he Lord that she had saved in her mouth still, Narberal moaned in thanks to the head wife for this gift as the two shared a passionate and wet kiss, their tounges fighting each other for control of the kiss.

"KKYAA!" but Momonga's hard deep thrust would break up the tongue wrestling match as Narberal once again threw her head backward froma scream as another intense orgasm washed over her hips and back. Albedo used her are chest to run her tongue down Narberal's neck and to her breast, then beginning to roughly suck her nipples, the unexpected nipple play sent Narberal into another fit of spasms and convulsions as she lost control of her limbs at the biggest orgasm she'd ever personally experienced.

"It's coming... Narberal!" Momonga warned as another intense and orgasm made him empty his final load into her, a present her womb was all to eager to accept. They also kissed lewdly as she and Albedo had just done. The warmth she felt inside her bringing her to her final orgasm as Albedo sucked her hard nipples.

At last, his third orgasm had finished, he'd actually lost count of how long that one lasted. but all four of the lovers lay recovering as it just hit him... he officially past jin in perversion! This truly was the darkest timeline. he watched in shame as Albedo and Narberal returned to kissing each other and moaning, both still riding the waves of ecstasy and arousal against each other's mouths.

"Not bad you all!" Lupusregina said suddenly appearing, giving Momomga a surprise, Albedo and Nabe ecstasy were still wrapped in each other and each other's arms to noticed Lupusregina suddenly appearing and Yuri was still muttering about her baby and laying face down on the desk in ecstasy.

"So then Lupusregina was a voyeur on the whole thing? that makes this even more perverted... he felt a 35-second long bout of shame.

At this time at the two walls that stood in silent watch of each other on the border of the Holy Kingdom, Mare sat in a room Aura had built to act as Master Peroroncino's personal office. Master Peroroncino had requested Mare for an interview of some kind. Mare sat in the chair in front of the desk Peroroncino sat behind, it was odd to see master Peroroncino in the form of a Dark Elf.

"Thanks for coming Mare, how are things with you, we haven't really had time to talk," Peroroncino said. Mare smiled cutely.

"I am well Master Peroroncino, um... uh... what is it I can do for you?" Peroroncino. the dark elf Peroroncino clasped his hands together and leaned over his desk to look mare, it sort of made mare embarrassed.

"Yes, um a bit of a question that I'd like you to answer for me if you feel comfortable doing so," Peroroncino said. mare once again gave a smile and a nod.

"If there anyone in Nazarick that you like, Mare?" Peroroncino asked, getting right to the point. Mare was surprised he'd ask something liek this, yet wasn't exactly sure what master Peroroncino meant.

"Um... when you say "like" I assume you uh, mean... um... like a lot, right?" He asked blushing and pushing his fingers together in a shy manner. Peroroncino laughed a bit that he understood and nodded.

"That's right, I'm uh curious mainly if it's a girl or a boy," Peroroncino said honestly, Mare smiled, but he was clearly still very shy on this subject. Yet he wanted to answer Master Peroroncino's questions.

"Well, both really... there's a few I uh... like... in a special way," Mare said looking around to make sure they were alone, they were.

"Would you like to tell me who these people are? Maybe I could help you out." Peroroncino said with a nice smile back to Mare.

"Well, uh... I um... I like Lord Momonga a lot!" Mare said beaming with pride and joy all of a sudden. Peroroncino seemed surprised and maybe a little disappointed by that answer.

"I see, I guess that's to be expected, but uh, you said there were others?" Pero asked, Mare, giggled and blushed even more.

"I really like you, and my sister!" Mare said laughing. Pero seemed to realize something and laugh.

"Okay mare, I see what you thought I meant, um when I say "more" what I really mean, like is there someone you want to..." he sighed, apparently mater Peroroncino was searching for the right words to use.

"Anyone you would want to marry?" At this mention Mare's face suddenly burns bright red and his ears lay flat down as far as they could go... why did master Peroroncino wish to know about THAT?

"well um yes... there is someone I really like... a whole lot... who I wish I could spend more time with..." Mare said looking so cute and embarrassed staring at the floor. mare felt he might catch on fire from his blood pressure rising so fast.

"Uh yes, if you mean in 'that way'... then I uh, yeah... I would like to, um, m... marry Lord Momonga!" Mare said again with pride.

"Oh but uh, I don't think Lord Momomga "like boys" so I probably don't ever have a chance there, uh um well, there is also you Lord Peroroncino..." Master Peroroncino did not seem to be very surprised but why would he be.

"Uh-huh, okay..." Master Peroroncino seemed to be thinking about something.

"So um, is there anyone else?" Peroroncino asked and Mare nodded, he seemed a bit worried.

"And um, who would that be, Mare?" mare felt positively embarrassed, why did master want to know these things?"

"Bukubukuchagama!' He cried quietly but in a very cute manner. per laughed.

"I see... so gender doesn't matter? Only if they are a supreme being then? Can i guess that you would want to marry all 41 supreme beings, but we are the "top three" then?" Mare nodded enthusiastically. Once again he thought about something, for quite a long time.

"Oh uh... there is one girl I like that, um... isn't one of the 41..." Again, Master Peroroncino seemed to be a tad concerned about what he might say.

"Uh... it's not Aura... right?" But Mare laughed, and shook his head.

"I think Mistress Shalltear is really nice, and she's always inviting me to stay over at her place, but Aura will never let me." Peroroncino's eyes grew wide at this news.

"Um, mare... please answer this next part carefully, uh has Shalltear ever touched you... in a weird way?" mare was confused what he meant, she'd never hit him or anything.

"No, she'd never really touched me too much."Peroroncino seemed relieved

"She only really has ever touched me when we bathe together...so..."

"Wait, WHAT?" now Peroroncino seemed worried again.

"Well yeah, we bathe together, uh alone all the time... she's really nice and helps me clean everywhere!" Mare said giggling at how she would tickle him during bath time, she was so funny! Master Peroroncino's eye began to twitch for some reason.

"Uh... Mare..." Master Peroroncino brought out a plain doll.

"Mare, show me where Shalltear touches you on this doll!" Peroroncino seemed worried for some reason, but Shalltear never hurt him, he kinda liked the way she would so things... it was weird but felt good so he didn't see the problem with it. but he did as asked and the look on master Peroroncino's face looked odd.

"I see... okay Mare um... I need to uh... talk with Shalltear alone... you um, can go.." Mare bowed and laughed then walked out of the room wondering why Master Peroroncino asked him so many questions about his secret bath time with Shalltear... oh right! it was supposed to be a secret! he forgot that part... oh well, it was bad to keep secrets from the supreme beings after all! Mare heard Peroroncino yell for Shalltear to come to his office, maybe they were going to take a bath? Mare hoped they would invite him, he bet it would be fun!


	20. Coming Together

CHAPTER TWENTY: Coming Together

"Shalltear... as your maker, I am ordering you to tell me the truth..." Peroroncino said looking at the vampire sitting across from him in his office. She looked puzzled as to why he seemed a little off.

"I have never once lied to you My Lord, what do you need me to tell you?" Shalltear asked looking even more confused and a bit nervous.

"Um, so... Mare tells me you and he bathe together?" She just nodded with a shrug.

"Well since coming here, it's filthy in this jungle! And Aura built a really nice bathhouse, so the lad and myself have taken to going together as Aura has been gone these past five days. He is not used to bathing alone, after all." This was basically what he expected to hear, however...

"He um... says you, may have... "done something" with him during these times?" He used finger quotes to let her know that he knew, she blushed and giggled. He got her.

"Well yes, I may have enlightened the child to some questions he had about his body... as you know he is at the age where he'll begin the twenty-year-long change into Dark Elf puberty, he simply asked why his penis would get hard when he looked at me when we bathed together, so explained to him it was the sign that he was becoming a man and told him what came forth at my touch was simply the seed that progeny needs to spring forth... it was all very educational for young Mare as he had nobody to turn to about this kind of thing!" she went on and Peroroncino slammed his head onto the desk. His NPC had perverted his sisters NPC... if she ever found out about this... he'd have to leave Nazarick!

"So then you not only told Mare about masturbation... but did it for him as well, am I getting this right?" Shalltear nodded as if nothing was the matter. Hitomi... I'm sorry! Jin thought in his mind to his sister.

"Shalltear... as you may or may not know I miss my sister terribly. I try not to talk about it but I do... quite a bit actually. And those two, Aura and Mare, are the two things left that I have of her... they are like my niece and nephew, and I'd like to keep them free from yo... our perversions and corruption, you understand?" He pleaded with her. Shalltear seemed to understand but also was smiling.

"My Lord I assure you, I kept the lessons as professional and educational as possible! I did not teach young Mare anything past what he wished to know and how to do that certain thing is all." This was his fault he felt.

"While I uh... appreciate the um, initiative you've taken with the Dark Elves sexual education... I don't think that... wait, what about Aura? You haven't..." But Shalltear shook her head.

"No, from what Mare tells me Aura was given an education about those matters by Lord Momonga and Albedo, personally." Jin nodded. That was just like Suzuki, doing the responsible thing, those two probably sat her down and told her about the birds and bees like parents Jin bet.

"Speaking of which, did you know about..." Jin said pointing to himself.

"How male Dark Elf bodies perform during sex? Yes... My arm nearly fell off showing Mare what he would need to do in order to release his seed." He looked at Shalltear with regret and concern.

"There may have been an... unintended side effect to your uh, lesson. I think young Mare might be developing feelings for you... or at least he may be when he starts looking at women like that." Shalltear laughed but quickly caught herself when she realized pero was seriouse.

"Well he certainly enjoyed it... hmm that makes sense," Shalltear said tapping her chin in a cute manner, but that was worrisome to Jin.

"Makes sense?" now he was straight up worried.

"Well, he's been coming to me nightly for our baths, as Aura is in The Holy Kingdoms Capital... I did think that odd." Shalltear exclaimed still thinking.

"Wait... you haven't been... uh, pleasuring Mare every night have you?" Shalltear blinked confused.

"Well of course I have! He's been approaching me about it... what kind of woman would I be to turn a friend in need down like that?" Once again Peroroncino fell out of his chair and hit the ground almost breaking his [POLYMORPH]. Hitomi would kill him if she heard about this... why did Shalltear have to take after him so much! From on his back, he stared at the ceiling but kept talking to Shalltear.

"Shalltear... if MAYBE after ONE time... that could be considered a lesson, but we've been here for over five days now... so that means you've just been getting Mare off every night What's worse is he has no idea what's really going on, all he knows is that he likes it... this is a huge problem Shalltear." He tried to explain to her but she did not seem to be getting it yet.

"How? All I simply must do is deny the child and..." Peroroncino looked up at her from the ground, she opened her legs so he could see up her dress at his angle... not bad... NO, she was trying to distract him!

"I know you too well Shalltear... you won't be able to..." He put his head down and sighed.

"Just... use my personal bathroom for now, and Mare can use the one Aura made for the rest, and you'll need to have a talk about this with him to explain things... No offense Shallterar but the thought of you and him together... terrifies me... for his sake." She made a pouty face when he said this.

"What a mean thing to say to me, my Lord!"

"Mare isn't the kind of person who will want to have meaningless sex Shalltear! He will want a real relationship... to get married, probably monogamously given his nature. You'd never want to marry Mare, so just don't lead him on anymore, it's not fair to him." She just shrugged putting her hands up in surrender.

"Oh course I will obey you, My Lord... oh, by the way, would you like to meet Clem, I've finally broken her in now!" Shalltear said clapping her hands loudly. The door opened and Clementine walked in but she was dressed exactly like Shalltear, in a dress very much like her own.

"Oh, that's not what I thought you'd..." he thought she would be treated like a dog or something demeaning like that, Clementine must please Shalltear to dress her so nicely.

"Lift it up!" Shalltear commanded and Clementine hiked up her dress showing that she had a sex toy in her ass and pussy each, held in by rope that ran up her body and were tightly tied around Clementine's breasts making her as flat as possible but with coarse rope, so she had bad rope burns on her chest and breasts. The rest of her body were covered with burns, cuts, bruises and many whip marks. That was more in line with what he had thought of.

"Would you like to use her together, my Lord?" Clementine just looked at the ground, no longer a warrior, just a walking sex doll. Peroroncino scratched his head looking at Clementine from the odd ground up angle he found himself in.

"I had intended her just for you Shalltear, that woman never turned me on... maybe it was her hairstyle? But um, I'd rather just it be the two of us... Shalltear nodded and stood up and walked over to Pero, dropping her panties and sitting on his crotch. Clementine went to leave as she was not needed but Shalltear snapped her fingers and pointed to a spot on the floor.

"No! Clementine, you sit there... and you WATCH!" Shalltear ordered and Clementine did as she was told with a sad look on her face.

Many miles away in the capital of the Holy Kingdom, Queen Calca Bessarez sits looking uncomfortable a she keeps fidgeting on her throne, a man is finishing up his report, the last order of business for her as Queen as it grew late in the day, she had been on this throne for thirteen hours straight not once taking a break, she was sweating and clearly exhausted. he Kingdom had been facing a crisis like no other, and there was too much to do still...

"And that's the situation... Remedios has lost our treasured holy sword..." The Queen of The Holy Kingdom Calca remained silent, just looking next to her, at the long-haired priestess. She was the younger sister to Remedios and never left the side of the Queen. the three of them were close friends, rumored to be, 'very' close even behind closed doors, but in reality, the Queen just wanted a suitable husband for herself. Kelart Custodio was simply her helper and people mistook the situation.

"Are you uncomfortable My Queen?" is all Kelart Custodio asked at this news. Calca smiled at her young friend.

"It's fine Kelart, but your sister..."

"Did something stupid... but if what the report says, that will be the last of our troubles... are you sure you're not uncomfortable?" Kelart asked again with concern. Again Calca just smiled at Kelart.

"It's fine, please..." Calca said, Kelart was running the risk of people finding out...

"So what is your Queens order? Do we march on the wall? Most nobles are unwilling to send their troops, they would rather protect their own lands... so..." Calca nodded with a louder than usual sigh. Kelart noticed something and looked at Calca who just rose her hand to tell Kelart that it was fine.

"We will send additional supplies and men to the wall to support he guard there... but... uh, hold on." Calca stopped talking until the feeling passed. The man relaying the orders seemed a bit confused so Kelart spoke up to inform him what the matter was.

"Our Queen is not feeling well today... she is even forcing herself to meet in this time...please show patience," Kelart said, she was blushing fairly heavy as well the man thought, perhaps they both were not feeling well? But the Queen soon seemed just fine other than she was sweating a bit and was a tad out of breath.

"I'm sorry, I have a slight fever as Kelart said, um then you have my orders, I will have them put into writing, that will be all," Calca said excusing the man who bowed and left. A scribe took down the order of Calca and sent them to every noble household, telling them to send troops to the wall as she would also be doing so. Kelart turned to her guards.

"The Queen would like to have her privacy, you two may wait outside as well. The Queen will be retiring early to her sleeping chambers, do not enter unless ordered to." Kelart announced. Both her guards bowed and left them. They were alone, and the Queens say was done for today.

"Come, my Queen, let's get you to bed, you don't seem to be handling this well... I'm sorry," Kelart said helping Calca up. As soon as Calca stood up the fact that the Queen's dress was wet where she sat was evident. Kelart's eyes widened at the wet spot on the throne and dress.

"My Queen! You... I... I'm sorry I made it too tight!" Kelart cried out as she got Calca to her room. Calca was panting and breathing heavily now, she was even moaning loudly at the sensation of a tight rope tied around her waist and up her slit, it was an S&M rope set up that would cause the rope to pull up into her pussy and rub against her clit with any movement. Kelart had wanted her to have this on all day, so she had to wear it... even as she was brought to a silent climax just by adjusting the way she was sitting too often.

"It's fine Kelart... you have the right to make it as tight and uncomfortable for me as you want..." Calca said laying on her bed nearing another climax from walking with Kelarts support.

"How many times?" Kelart asked laying next to her queen and tugging on the rope to make it rub harder against her Queen's pussy. Calca whimpered out at the feeling from the tug.

"Sixt...seventeen times..." Calca said quivering. Kelart straddled her queen as she removed her own robe, under her dress she had the same rope panties tied on, but hers were much more tight, to the point where she had rope burns on her hips.

"You came that many times today? I'm surprised you didn't slide right off that throne!" Kelart exclaimed with a sadist smile as she put her mouth to Calca's and they kissed passionately for a while. Kelart then got off of her Queen and untied Calca's rope panties, taking them off, they were soaking wet in her juices.

"Open..." Kelart said and Calca opened her mouth. Kelart then tied the wet ropes around the head of Calca and her open mouth, effectively gagging her with the ropes. She then untied her own rope underwear and used that rope to bind Calca's wrists together and behind her back. She then rolled Calca on her stomach and bent her over, raising her Queens ass high in the air, then sliding her bound wrists down behind her hunched over knees, in this position Calca couldn't move at all and she felt so helpless.

"You can't move right?" Kelart asked as she gently rubbed Calca's perfectly round ass. Calca shook head that she couldn't move at all, even breathing was hard with the gag and her knees up against her chest.

"Good, then you are completely at my mercy..." She positioned herself behind the helpless Queen and spread open her wet pussy lips, making Calca's pussy open up and wide as she could. Using both her hands she fit eight fingers inside her queen and spread her open as wide as she could, making it hurt. Calca cried helplessly at the violation her body craved all day.

"This is a nice sight, I can see all the way down into you... you smell so lovely too my queen..." She licked Calca roughly with her tongue, licking her queens clit and wet lips, even moaning as she tastes Calca's insides when she sank her tongue into the gaping hole she'd created with her fingers as she licked and sucked her queens opening.

"Letting me gape you open like this... you are such a lewd Queen aren't you?" Kelart asked harshly, Calca just nodded slowly with shame on her face in her eyes. That shameful look drove Kelart crazy... she wanted to see this bitch cry!

"Time to cry you little slut!" Kelart said slapping Calca's ass very hard with her palm suddenly. It made a loud smacking sound and left a bright red handprint against her perfectly white ass cheek. Calca let out a muffled cry of pain but mostly pleasure as she leaked out her juices on the hand of Kelart who was hitting her ass a second time, but much harder. Kelart's hand hit painfully against Calca's pussy, sending a wave of pain and pleasure through her body, making her wet her friend's hand even more.

"I wonder what the people would think... knowing their whore of a queen likes to be treated this way when she's under too much stress?" Kelart asked in a rough voice as she spanked her Queen a third time, makign a wet snapping noise as she whacked against her pussy painfully once again. Calca screamed as loud as the gag would let her, just getting called a whore by this younger girl made her cum... the slapping also helped immensely.

Kelart's hands were beginning to hurt, and the entire ass of her queen was dark red she'd been slapped so many times, and at last her queen was crying like a hurt weakling, sobbing and cumming at the same time form the humiliation and pain her friend caused her.

"Let's see how dirty of a Queen you really are!" Kelart said licking the asshole of Calca. Calca's eye sprang open as she felt her friend lick her clean as far as her tongue would go in. This embarring act was too much for Calca but she could not say or do anything about it, so she simply climaxed as hard as she could, spraying Kelarts naked chest with her orgasms.

Kelart stopped but moved her mouth down so she could drink her Queens climax. It was her favorite beverage in the land. This made Calca cum even harder, giving her friend more of the sweet and salty fluid she craved. Finally, after she had drank her fill she hit Calca's ass harder and rapidly, making sure to make it hurt as much as she could, even standing up and stepping on the back of Calca's head, pushing her head hard into he bed as she spanked her harder. Kelart ground her heel roughly into the back of Calca's head making her reach her hardest climax yet.

"MMmppphhh..." Calca moaned loudly into the bed. Only Kelart knew how she loved to be treated... a secret they even kept from Remedios. In fact, they only could give into their S&M fetishes when she was gone on assignment. Kelart sat in front of Calca with her legs spread wide open. She grabbed her Queens' hair and roughly made her stare at her pussy as she removed the rope gag, Calca tried to use this time to catch her breath but Kelart roughly forced her queen's mouth against her own wet slit.

"Sorry Calca, I won't allow you to breathe until I cum.. so you better get to work with the beautiful mouth of yours!" Kelart ordered. Calca looked at her with sad pathetic eyes as she obeyed and ate out Kelart as well as she could from this position as the lack of air was beginning to make her lungs burn. Kelart really wanted to make Calca suffer for oxygen longer but seeing that sad look in her face really did it for her and she accidentally let her self cum into Calca's mouth, but she plugged Calca's nose as she gulped her juices down.

"There... the...there... you fucking whore... I...OH, you slut!" Kelart said rubbing her cumming pussy into her friends face, getting talked down to like this made Calaca cum as the two reached climax together. Soon, when Kelart's mind came around from the near faint-inducing orgasm she realized she had been choking Calca with the rope around her neck the whole time. Her Queen was beginning to turn red from no air, yet was still cumming harder than she did before.

"MY QUEEN!" Kelart exclaimed in horror as she undid the rope, and pushing Calca onto her side so she could breathe again. Calca gasped and heaved for air as Kelart quickly undid the rope around her wrists, then laying her gently onto her side. Kelart laid next to her in a couples spoon as Calca coughed over and over, trying to force air into her oxygen-deprived lungs. Kelart lightly patted her back to help the lungs expand. Soon Calca was breathing normally, albeit, with a raspy breath and voice, her throat hurt from screaming so loud, Kelart had taken her to the brink of ecstasy and suffering like only she could.

"Than...k yo...u, Kel...art..." Calca gasped as she felt her friends loving and soft embrace from behind her. She was kissing the back of Calca's neck gently.

"Did, did I do well my Queen?" Kelart asked, Calca nodded.

"Don't take it lightly on me, Kelart... as long as I know you are abusing me when I'm unconscious... you can choke me out... honestly, you go too easy on me!" Calca said laughing and turning to kiss her friend as she felt Kelart gently massage her large breasts.

"You really want me to go that far? It seems a bit much..." Kelart said with some worry in her voice. Calca laughed.

"You really must be too young to understand how I like it... maybe I should ask your dumb older sister to abuse me... she's not too nice like you are!" Calca said, taunting her to the point where she would get the abuse she wanted.

"My Queen... assumes too much..." Kelart said quietly. Calca wondered what she meant by that but as she felt Kelart's hands wrap around her throat and neck roughly she knew! She began to strangle her queen as she dug her knees painfully into Calca's spine. Calca cried to cry out as she spasmed from no air and couldn't even cough. Before Calca was completely choked out to unconsciousness she came one last time from the unexpected assault. But soon her world went fuzzy then turned black as she heard her friend call her the worst names imaginable. This is how I want to die... Calca thought before passing out.

Calca Bessarez the Holy Queen of the Holy Kingdom wakes in her bed. Her whole body was racked with pain as she inspected her body... her stomach was bruised pretty badly... and she was bleeding from the nose and mouth. It hurt to breathe or even move... she may have gone overboard bringing up her older sister.

"Kelart must have really beaten the shit of me after I passed out... she's so good to me!" she said wincing from the horrible pain, there were even some blood spatter on her pillow. Kelart had been using fists this time! One of her eyes was swollen shut... it was a nice lovers gift.

As much as she would love to lay here and enjoy the pain, she cast her strongest healing spell [GRAND HEAL] on herself. Suddenly she was perfect once more. All her bruises were gone as was any bleeding she was experiencing.

She yawned at the frustration of waking up after a nice lovers moment as they had. Calca looked around the room now that she could open her eye, there was a soft glow froma magic light that let her see the room, and Kelart was nowhere to be seen. That was odd, Kelart better not be peeing in a chamber pot... she was Kelarts personal chamber pot! but... where was everyone?

The next thought was of frustration... it had been so hard to fall asleep in the first place and how she back awake... but why? She yawned once again. She poured herself a glass of water and drank it. Then she noticed it, it was quiet, as the cliche went, too quiet... she should hear the patroling footsteps of guards at the least but there was nothing at all. Calca looked around the room then peered outside her door, looking for her holy guards that should be posted but nobody was outside her door... nobody was anywhere!

"What's going on?" she whispers in fear. She wanted to call for help but that could alert any possible enemies to her presence. She saw something far top the end of the hall that her room headed, a large black wolf was walking around sniffing the air. Suddenly it turned and looked at her!

"AAH!" Calca cried out and slammed the door behind her and turned to try and escape ass he realized her place had been taken by the enemy during the night, but as soon as she turned to flee there was a short boy behind her wearing a strange mask.

"What? Who... what's going on, who are you?" Calca asked the strange boy with blonde hair and a well-made white and red suit that was mysteriously in her room.

"Are you the Queen around here? The one in charge?" Calca recognized this as a confirmation that she was the target of this boy. She tried to cast a spell but before Calca knew she was brought to the floor by a whip that the boy held her naked body bouncing hard against the floor.

"Airxeen would love to talk with you!" The masked boy said with a feminine voice. Calca realized who this boy worked for, the Demihuman that was responsible for the wall outside her counties borders.

"HELP! The attacker is in my room!" Calca yelled, but nothing happened.

"Uh, who are you calling for? I took care of everyone in this palace... I've been here all night long, took forever really!" The boy with the weird mask said shaking it's head.

"Everyone? There are..." Calca began but the boy finished for her.

"678 people in total, not including any kids or animals." Calca realized her position and fell to the floor shaking.

"What of the girl who was in these chambers? Where is she?" Calca screamed. The Boy Pointed to a large Lizard that was above them. It had it's huge long tongue wrapped around the naked Kelart Custodio. she seemed to be unconscious or dead.

"So... will you capture me or simply kill us, Demihuman?" The kid laughed.

"As a Demihuman, I will eat you up right here and now!" The boy said putting his hands up in a threatening manner. Xalca screamed out in terror and pissed herself crying. The boy stopped and put his hands on his hips.

"Jeez lady, I was only joking because you called me a gross Demihuman! I want to take you to our leader Airxeen... but he won't eat you, he's actually really nice." The boy said. Queen Calca tried to calm herself but she was near panicking and could not think clearly. However, the boy moved the whip and snapped it at the queen. In a single second, Calca, who was tied up by the whip, got pulled to the boy and was now slung over his shoulder. A hood going over her head was the last thing she remembered before something made her pass out.

"Ugh... now I gotta carry her all the way back to the way back and she smells like pee... good one Aura!" Aura said rebuking herself for messing around and now she had to pay the price. She picked the Queen up over her shoulder with a "hup". Fenrir came in right on time, Aura tossed the Queen over Fenrir's back and jumped onto him.

"Okay boy, we got who we came for, you all full? Alright, let's go, you too Quadracile, take that girl with us!" Aura said as the wolf took off at an insane speed, followed by her lizard. In the morning people would find an empty palace where The Holy Queen lived. She would be among the missing and presumed dead to some kind of sneak attack during the night.

After Aura had cleared the city and made it back to the jungle her escort was waiting for her, many of her powerful beasts and a weird bird-like mercenary summon that resembled Eclair Eclair Eclair. He was very high in level but his main purpose was to cast [GATE] for Aura and the rest of the team so they could move and strike "without warning". Making every member of The Holy Kingdom terrified every night they went to sleep as more and more important nobles and their households would vanish silently overnight, every night.

After five nights passed and five more noble households disappeared from North and southern cities alike... it became unanimously agreed that that North and South nations would send every available soldier they had to march on this wall and meet Airxeen in battle, like he suggests they do. They feared that if their household was the only one with guards, they would be targeted as they appeared to "disobey" Airxeens "suggestion", this news was sent by Raven to the wall Remedios and Neia still waited at, the news of her lost blade, for now, being kept secret.

"The Queen along with many other nobles are gone... presumed dead... but we are to expect over 150,000 soldiers, paladins and priests to make their way here over the next week or so... they have agreed to an all-out war with Airxeen at his wall and ours..." Remedios read the message aloud so everyone present could hear. Neia just looked at her father worriedly. She smiled at her and wove... not the reaction she wanted to see... when the meeting had ended Neia and her father spoke.

"All out war... what are our chances?" Neia asked, but her father looked at the wall and clicked his tongue.

"Impossible... 0%, Neia... from what I saw, that little elf boy that beat Remedios could probably kill every soldier marching here by himself... and that girl in the dress scares me, she's clearly a druid... I bet she knows a spell that will drop our wall in one go... it's a bad situation Neia... real bad." He told her. But despite that, he did not sound like he was scared.

"So what should we do if victory is 0% We can't run... there would be nowhere safe..."

"Neia... listen to me... I'm very good at reading people... you know this right?" Neia nodded.

"And this whole thing has seemed very weird from day one... how the Demihumans are so patient and nonaggressive... how they built that thing in the first place... I've suspected that this "Airxeen" is probably a God kin like those tales I used to tell you as a child... it explains almost all of this..." he seemed like he was working towards something big and secret. She tried to speak but he had more to say.

"Listen Neia, I... I've been meeting in secret with one of the enemy generals, a girl in a white dress and masks... she'd probably just as strong as those elves..." Neia's eyes shot open.

"What? With the enemy! But..." He cut her off.

"LISTEN NEIA! We are doomed, this nation? Will be gone in a matter of a couple of months... I doubt your mother will want to follow you... but I've arranged for you to be "taken prisoner" by them..." Her father explained, but it made no sense to her still.

"They will eat me!" Neia cried in shock! But her father looked at her with a heavy heart.

"I've been assured that if I... perform the task they ask me to, you will not only be spared but will be allowed to go free... I suggest running to The Slane Theocracy Neia, there you can..."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing! Did you sell out our nation for me? I can't..." But he looked at her with his wild eyes that sent chills into her spine.

"Neia... I am not asking that you do this, I am telling you this, for your own good... please listen to your father! I've arranged the same deal with your mother, but I know she will choose to stay at the wall and die... and I will stay with her... I won't let her die alone Neia... but you must live on, you understand? that's all I care about!" The look in his eyes were near crazed, he must really understand what they were about to fight against, and it terrified him!

"But... I..." tears formed in Neia's eyes, thinking about losing her parents. She couldn't accept what she was hearing right now. Nothign made any sense.

"Listen Neia, tonight... there will be a girl dressed like a maid, she will have pink hair and an eye patch. Her name is Shizu, she will be the one to take you beyond their wall...

"Tonight? But the army won't be here for a few weeks at least!" Neia exclaimed, her father begged her to keep her voice down.

"I know, I need you gone and safe... I will not help those monsters until I know for sure you are safe... once I have the proof I want... I will betray this nation and die for that sin Neia... it's why I cannot follow you, I don't deserve to live." Now Neia was in tears, her face fell to her hands as she openly wept. Her father put his arms around her hugging her, he was so thankful for a chance to say goodbye to his little girl... and with her safe, he'd die with no regrets.

"Listen Neia, when they ask you for proof... tell them what I thought the doll you made for me was... tell them that and I will know you are safe... if you think they will not hold up their end of the deal and think they mean you harm, say anything else... and I will not do what they ask... do you understand this Neia?" She just nodded, snot running from her nose and tears streaking down her face.

"Daddy... I don't want to lose you!" She cried and threw her arms around her father, burying her face into his chest and crying as if she were a child. He just held her, fighting back his own tears. Finally, she could talk again.

"Come with me! Who cares what... make mom come to, I want you both with me!" Neia pleaded but she knew it was a stupid request... she knew both of her parents too well.

"I'm sorry Neia... but please just promise me you will listen to me? Please promise, tonight, you must meet the one named Shizu, she will keep you safe... I believe these people pretending to be Demihumans." Neia could not believe what she was hearing still, but simply didn't have the strength to fight back, she would do as asked...

"Alright dad, I promise I will meet this Shizu..." but she began to cry again just thinking that this would be the last time she ever saw her dad.

But the time she dreaded came all too soon, after resting a while with her father she packed up her things, he even handed her his bow, which was too big for her, it was a long bow meant for far off accuracy. She had no idea how to use it even, all she knew was that it could kill Demihumans easily!

He also gave her a ring, it would deflect projectiles magically, protecting her from snipers.

He gave her his Boots of silence, so she could even run without making a sound.

The vest of reliance which had magical protection from various elements and physical attacks would also help keep her safe, it had an emblem of an Owl stitched onto it's magical leather.

Finally, he wrapped a Black cloak around her shoulders, his fabled mantle of shadows, which would let Neia hide perfectly in shadows.

"These are the treasures I've accumulated Neia... it's all I can give you other than this... please forgive me." He said handing her a bag filled with silver and gold. Neia couldn't speak for fear of breaking out in tears again, she couldn't believe how fast the last day with her father had gone by.

They were standing on the enemy side of the wall, Pavel had arranged no guard at this spot so she could run across the clearing undetected. It was late at night and the moon was waning so there was not much moonlight either. On the other side, there was a girl in a maids uniform and eye patch, it was Shizu. She wove to them in a friendly manner.

"That's the one, she will take you to meet Airxeen... I'm sorry Neia... this is the best way I could protect you... I..." But Neia just hugged him one last time.

"Thank you daddy..." she said with tears in her eyes she held him for a while, kissed her father goodbye, then ran away from him... across the open field, to the woman in a white dress who may or may not kill her... nothing was certain but Neia was too terrified to think about these things, she just did as her father had asked and ran to the girl a maids uniform.

"Hello, Neia Baraja please come this way..." the girl said motioning her to follow. Neia walked behind this pink haired girl, she was lead into their wall and past many Demihumans who looked at her with hunger in their eyes, but made not a single rude or mean gesture, some even bowed to her!

"Our Lord Airxeen will be meeting with you, I suggest you prepare yourself... his interviews are known to be infamous." Neia had no idea what that meant but it did not make her feel better about this situation. She was lead to a door and asked to go in.

"Um... aren't you going to take my weapons?" Neia asked but the girl in a mask just giggled.

"We do not consider the things you have on you as "weapons", your things will be yours to carry." She said in an emotionless voice. Neia walked into the door she was told to. Inside was a room and a desk, behind it, sat a... Dark Elf? Neia had expected a Demihuman... his eyes were different colors and he had short blonde hair. In the corner was a sad looking woman in a nice looking dark purple dress, she had short blonde hair and simply stood looking at the ground.

"Hello Neia, please be seated." the Dark Elf said pointing to a chair. She timidly did as asked.

"I am Airxeen, a Dark Elf outcast who has enslaved the Demihumans to be my army." He bluntly told her, explaining why he was not a Demihuman. She just nodded, he would flinch a bit when their eyes met, she wondered why.

"I'm sure your father has explained to you the situation... my thanks go to him."

"Then don't kill him..." she didn't mean to say that... it just fell out of her mouth, she covered her mouth with her hands, she had messed up.

"Okay." is all he said... she had to blink a few times as she realized he'd just granted her request. he seemed like something might be bothering him like he was talking to her but dealing with something else at the same time.

"To be honest I hadn't planned on killing him or your mother, or anyone I don't have to... not big into killing innocence you see..." he explained, Neia had no idea what to make of this...

"However the rest of your kinsmen that come to fight... they are not innocent in my eyes, they are fighting for a cause they believe in and are willing to die for... I will have to crush them under my foot I'm afraid... mostly to prove a point but... ah, you don't want to hear about all this... just know while you are here, you are a guest of mine and will not be harmed or harassed in any way." She smiled and coughed a bit... something was off here but he seemed nice enough and she had no reason to think he would lie to her... rather he probably didn't need to.

"Oh, stop!" he said suddenly, Neia looked at him scared but he smiled and shook his head.

"Oh, um sorry... it's nothing... anyway I will have Shizu take you to your room. Uh, Shizu... quickly!" She clapped his hands the emotionless girl helped Neia up.

"Come Neia, I will show you to your room," Shizu said gently taking her arm. neia said nothing and just followed Shizu out the door. As soon as Neia left Jin released his cum into Shalltears mouth and throat. She'd insisted she blow him as he talked to the Neia girl... At the time it seemed like a great idea. He put his head down at the incredible long orgasm that Suzuki had talked about. Shalltear tried to take his dick from her mouth but he grabbed her head, forcing her to keep him crammed into her tight throat.

"Sorry Shalltear, I can do this one more time... let's fill up that belly of yours," he said, forcing her head up as she happily sucked him off under his desk. Her lips were tightly wrapped around him and the cute slutty look on her face drove him wild! He stared into her eyes like this until her next meal was ready he throat fucked her roughly till he came into her stomach a second time then throwing her roughly to the ground as he finished his third and long orgasm. She fell back panting and sweating hitting the back of the desk hard. After he'd caught his breath he got up and get dressed. Shalltears head poked out from the desk.

"Where are you going my Lord?" asked, cleaning her shin off of his jizz.

"Aura should be coming in with her first load of nobles and hopefully the queen, I wanna greet her at the [GATE]. I just got a [MESSAGE] that her group is coming in. You should get dressed too." She did as he suggested and walked with he Lord to met Aura after her week away from the wall fort.


	21. The Fall

(No difference between this and the M or T version, both are same so you can skip this chapter if you read either of the other rated ones)

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE: The Fall

Calca opened her eyes. She was in a place she did not recognize, but it clearly was a holding cell of sorts. Demihumans were walking back and forth, sometimes they would say something to each other, most times they would just walk past with a nod. She was terrified and sat in silence for at least an hour just watching the Demihumans walk back and forth. Eventually one noticed she was awake and hit her cage.

"The Queen is awake, let Airxeen know." It barked down the hall.

"Airxeen? That boy who kidnapped her said that name... said he wanted to talk, but..." Calca realized she was still naked when the guards came to her door.

"Queen Calca of The Holy Kingdom?" while she thought about lying, that seemed like a terrible idea. Instead, she simply nodded. They opened the door and each took an arm and lead her without a word to a formal looking room with a desk and a Dark Elf behind it. She had been expecting this Airxeen to be a kind of bird Demihuman, at least that was who attacked the Re-Estize capital. She was forced to sit in a chair across from him, the Dark Elf snapped his fingers and a blanket was offered to her, which she took and wrapped around herself.

"Hello, Queen Calca of The Holy Kingdom... I trust you are enjoying my conquering of your lands?" His confidence was annoying, and he showed no remorse for his attack on her lands either.. she could guess how this was going to end.

"Rape and eat me or do whatever you have planned Dark Elf... I will not beg for my life." The Dark Elf threw up his hands.

"Why do women always assume I'm gonna rape em? It's a bit annoying..." he seemed frustrated by this, this made her a little curious then.

"Fine, then why am I here? I'd really rather get to the point." He shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

"Well, to be frank, I just wanted to talk to clear the air... that is to say to apologize in advance for what I'm going to do."

"And that is?" She asked a little scared. His smile seemed wicked as well.

"Mmm... well for one, when your troops get here and we begin this shindig, I plan to hang you and other nobles from the wall... you know, as a way to scare or anger your army... I imagine it won't be fun, with your hands tied up and hanging there for hours where everyone can see you... it'll probably very painful. So I just planned on letting you know that in advance," He casually mention this shameful display, Calca tried to not giggle at the thought of it all... under different circumstances... she'd call that a great night.

"Where is Kelart? The girl that was with me when that boy took me?" she was worried about her friend.

"She's fine, I can have you two to share a cell if you'd like." Calca nodded at that prospect.

"Okay Sir Airxeen, I acknowledge you are treating me with... courtesy... so what is to be our final fate? After the business with the wall that is?" He leaned back and thought for a bit.

"Well, I after I slaughter every last one of you soldiers you send and tear down your wall... I really don't have much of a use for you after you become my decoration... so I'll just keep you up there till you... ya know... die." he shrugged with a smile that was as heartless as the actions he spoke of.

"And if I can give you a reason to um... cut me down..." She asked in a low voice. He shrugged once more.

"I'm open to ideas... I already have enough women and you're too old for my taste, so I hope it isn't something stupid like 'you'll marry me." She shook her head

"No, I offer my magic... I can use magic of the fifth tier... and can bring the dead back to life so long as you provide a body and they are strong, I have very good healing magic... maybe the best in the land and even have invented beauty magic of my own," oddly enough he perked up at that last one.

"Beuty magic? Like, magic that makes you look younger or..." Why did he blow past resurrection magic and ask about her beauty magic? She wondered.

"That's right, it can also hide wrinkles and add colors to the skin magically that look natural as well..." But he stopped her by slapping the table.

"Sold, you will make a good handmaiden for my friend's wife, I never got her anythign for her wedding... you will fit that bill." She blinked... handmaiden? that was a nice way of saying, slave.

"A slave then..." The Dark Elf nodded.

"Indeed! You really should be honored, but all that will come with time. Okay, I've decided your important to me now as a gift to my dear friend's wife... as such i won't hang you from the wall..."

"You can!"

"What?"

"Um... or uh... I mean never mind... just please show my friend Kelart the same mercy you've extended to me."

"Yeah... about that, see your friend Kelart... I kinda like that one... I may take her as a wife... depends how nice she is to me, I suppose." Calca glared at him with anger, she knew immediately she messed up showing how much that bothered her.

"Do not touch her... she is mine!" Calca said standing up in a fit. He just smiled and nodded.

"Sit down, you are still very much my prisoner Calca!" He demanded and she listened.

"Oh by the way... this is yours right?" The Dark Elf reached behind the dels and he held the holy sword of her nation. that was the sword Remedios had reported stolen from her.

"Yes, that sword is a treasure of my nation, "He looked at it disinterestedly.

"Well it's kinda trash... but whatever, maybe it has symbolic meaning or something, anyway... we're done here, I just wanted to confirm a few things with you first.

"My friend Kelart..."

"Yes, I'll have her sent back to you after I've had my interview with her. Okay then off you go!" he made an "off with you" motion with his hand and the Demihuman guards took her back to her room. On the way there she saw a blindfolded and gagged Kelart getting taken to the room she just came from. Damnit, what did he have planned with her?

High in the air above Nazarick Momonga flys with Albedo on top of his dragon. He was in his Dark Elf form still as this was a "date" with Albedo, at least that what she was calling it, in reality, they were just taking a long way to see Jin at his wall. She sat behind him with her arms around his bare chest.

"You've certainly taught him to fly gracefully," Albedo said looking down at the land below her. Momonga looked back at her.

"You think so? I didn't really so much," He chuckled.

"Sebas probably did most of the hard work for me, he's been training all the dragons other than Aura and Jin's." He explained. They were high up and flying toward Jin's campaign on the Holy Kingdom as it was soon time to begin the fight at the wall.

"Lord Momonga... what is that?" Albedo pointed to another flying figure but this one was closer to the ground. It was flying much faster than they were as well.

"Master Momonga... I am aware of the one you are talking about... it's a Dragon Lord, I can see him clearly from here, I'd suggest not letting yourself be seen My Lord." Olasird'arc warned. Momonga cast [FULL INVISABILITY] on Albedo. Then took the form of Momon the Adventure.

"Also he is being ridden by someone s well."

"Does he know you are here?" Momonga asked.

"Yes, and his body language is that he know who I am... rather I think he assumes the Adventure Momon is riding me at the moment. He isn't hostile... but he's going at a speed I cannot match either..." Momonga looked realized they were headed in the same direction. There could be a fair chance he was going to where Jin was.

Evileye had contacted Momon to let him know she had a plan to deal with Airxeen as he was spotted making a wall near the Holy Kingdom. Could that be her? Suzuki wondered.

"Jin, heads up, you might have a powerful hostile coming at you." Momonga warned his friend using [MESSAGE].

"What? Tell me what you know..." Momonga told Jin that something called a Dragon Lord was coming in fast and that they were following but were not fast enough to keep up.

"Okay Olasird'arc, just keep us going in this direction as fast as you can, I don't want Jin fighting this thing alone if it means him harm," The dragon he rode on nodded once and increased it's speed best he could.

"You were right to contact me Evileye, from what I've gathered the person attacking the Holy Kingdom is the same one who took the capital... these actions are far too blatant for me to ignore." The giant Platinum Dragon Lord said to the little vampire girl riding him.

"I saw it happen with my own eye's... whatever this Airxeen has, is not something we can combat normally. I am glad you agree that this warrants checking in on," The Dragon Lord laughed.

"There aren't many humans I respect, but you are one and if you say that "nation breaker" may be needed... then I will assist you once again my old friend. By the way, the one you call Momon is following us" The dragon informed Evileye.

"That's good! He must have seen us flying and decided to follow... I've seen him fight, he will be a valuable ally against Airxeen!" He trusted her so said no more.

But when The Dragon Lord and vampire arrived above the newly built wall several humans were hanging all along it, facing the direction they were coming from. As they got closer they could make out a man on top of the wall with his arms crossed. The dragon lord known as Tsaindoruks Vaision glared at the wall and hostages. One was the Queen... so a giant attack to drop the wall wouldn't work after all.

"He has hostages... ." Evileye shook her head.

"The plan hasn't changed, but i can make out Queen Calca and that's her personal priestess, we should have the twins save them at least, the rest of the nobles..." the Dragon Lord said. The two invisible ninjas behind Evileye made their targets and got ready to act, jumping off the dragon and floating to the edge of the wall.

"Nice Dragon Evileye," Airxeen called out. He was in the form she would recognize, his Demihuman bird form and he took to the air. Tsaindoruks eyes went wide when he saw the pink stoned necklace hanging around Airxeens neck, he knew what it was immediately... this confirmed it... Airxeen was a "player".

"Give up Airxeen... your hostages won't save you, we've decided to take you out before you can become a true plague to humanity." Tsaindoruks Vaision said.

"Could you not kill my hostages? I did go through so much to get them," he said attempting to see if they were bluffing or not.

"We actually did not come here to fight if we don't need to... I happen to know what that thing around your neck is... it's the city you stole." Tsaindoruks said in a loud booming voice.

"Also, I recognize you as the one protecting that Vampire Lord not long ago." the birdman cocked his head at this.

"So, you were that silver knight I saw, huh? Well then... I don't know why you would think you could beat me. Especially when we've been waiting for you!" Airxeen said then suddenly a huge, not just huge but near gigantic tree burst from the jungle and struck the Dragon Lord hard as it grew like a punching fist from the ground.

Tsaindoruks was struck unexpectedly and tossed into the air like a rag doll, shoved high into the air by a tree from nowhere. A huge crack in the earth then opened up right where the Dragon was about to hit and was swallowed up by the earth that then closed in around him. Evileye cast [FLY] and caught herself just in time to see her friend get eaten by the earth then become buried by it closing in on him.

"Too bad I know a druid with crazy strong magic," A voice came from behind her she turned just in time to get struck hard across the face, her mask shattered as she was sent into the ground like a falling rock. Jin flew down and stood over her gloating.

"Not much of a plan I must say..." He was saying but he saw a smile on her face, this confused him.

"The plan is going just fine..." She said in pain. Jin looked at the wall to see some of his hostages had been cut down... but he quickly realized something else. Heat... Evileye suddenly vanished as she used a teleportation spell. The ground began to crack and raise up, it was too late by the time Jin realized what was happening. Suddenly a huge torrent of explosive fire came raging out of the ground like a geyser of fire and power!

The subterranean explosion akin to a nuclear blast obliterated the entire earth of the battlefield. One-fourth of Jin's wall was shattered into so many twigs and branches, it was like a child had made it. The roaring sound was deafening as so much dirt and debris was fired into the air it seemed like it was night as the sun couldn't penetrate this cloud of dirt and fire. The Holy Kingdoms wall took a heavy battering from the quarter section that was sent flying against, but held against the onslaught, but several areas were punctured by large wood debris pieces.

"WAAUUH" Jin cried as he was flung through the air, he was colliding with rocks and wood that was hurting him, the fire that followed blew him apart but also far from the explosion. Jin's smoldering body was sent flying miles from the explosion.

Even Mare who had immunity to fire was hit with such extreme heat he was sent flying in another direction, luckily Hitomi had given him a lot more defensive gear than what Jin was wearing. So the young boy did not sustain the kind of damage Jin did when he was sent crashing miles away in the opposite direction, but he was still knocked too far away to help from the shock wave.

Everyone else in the section hit by the blast of the fort base were sent scattered deep into the Holy Kingdoms Territory from the blast wave, or splattered aginst the human's wall like a fresh coating of red paint. While most in the walls fortress were spared fire damage, the shockwave and flying debris took their toll on the ones like Clementine but managed to not receive much damage as Shalltear went out oh her way to rescue her favorite toy from the brunt of the damage and threw herself onto her. Shalltear was unaffected by the shockwave and stood like a silent guardian, protecting the thing her Lord had gifted her.

Kiliastran's [POLYMORPH] was broke and her dragon form tumbled just like everything else she would be largely okay and would only suffer a broken wing upon landing in an unknown area of the jungle. Fortunately, Aura and her squad of pets were had just left for another round of hostage gathering so she only heard a giant explosion and the dirt cloud that followed, she dropped what she was doing and headed there as fast as she could.

Momonga and Albedo saw the explosion from far off, but now all they could see was a huge cloud of black dust, then a powerful shock wave knocked Olasird'arc out of the air. Albedo could fly naturally so simply caught her husband in mid-air, lowering the two of them to the ground as the deafening ring of the explosion rocked her ears and breaking Momon's Dark Elf form.

When the ringing stopped Momonga realized what had happened. That Dragon must have used some kind of high tier magic when Mare trapped him in [CRACKED EARTH]. As soon as any kind of vision would be granted and the shockwave ended Momonga thought about what had happened.

Momonga had no idea what spell it was, possibly even an attack he wasn't aware of as all he could no see the casting bubble. His first thought was [NUCLEAR EXPLOSION] but this devastation would not account for even that spells force... unless it was backed by something... exceptional. Momonga realized this Dragon could have gear on it that would account for that spells power. And he wanted it if it was what he thought it could be.

"We need to get to that blast zone Albedo..." Momonga ordered as he cast [GREATER TELEPORTAION] taking her to the blast point. A huge and very injured Dragon Lord was casting healing magic on himself when he noticed Momon appear from nowhere, Albedo was still under the effects of [PERFECT UNKNOWBLE] so he did not know she was there.

"Ah... Momon the adventure, I was expecting you..." The Ginat Dragon Lord said. Momonga decided best to play it friendly.

"I saw the attack from the air... it's amazing you are even alive." He honestly said seeing the damage on the Dragon Lord. Momonga realized he could easily kill the Dragon in this state, he gripped his blade tightly, Albedo,who was undetectable to the Dragon Lord, was moving to follow up the attack as soon as Momonga made his move.

Suddenly many shouts could be heard as Thousands upon thousands of enraged Demihumans poured out of the broken segment of the wall, they slammed against the human's wall which had sustained damage of one part very badly. The Demihumans took this as a sign to attack, and they were already tearing away at the wall while others made a beeline to the hurt dragon, screaming about tasting dragon meat for the first time.

"Can you fight?" Momonga asked but the question was irrelevant as the dragon quickly leaped away, taking flight.

"You deal with those, I will handle Airxeen," Tsaindoruks Vaision said flying off in the direction Peroroncino had been tossed...

"Ugh..." Jin got up coughing. The blast hadn't been enough to trigger his resurrection item but he was badly hurt, and took fire damage so flying was impossible at the moment. His head was ringing and he still couldn't stand up, just crawling as he waited for his health potion to slowly dull his pain.

"There you are!" A giant voice boomed out as Jin was covered by a huge shadow. He looked up to see the Dragon that attacked him coming down at him with outstretched claws.

"Shit..." He fired a shot off with his bow but it wasn't charged so was weak and the dragon slapped it aside.

"Damnit... this is gonna hurt..." Jin said as he saw the claws come at him. There came a loud crash but instead of getting driven into the earth, a red armored vampire stood between the dragon and himself. Shalltear had her lance up in a defensive stance as she took the attack for her Lord.

"You..." Tsaindoruks Vaision said in recognition of Shalltear. But she threw his claw to the side and lunged with her lance into the shoulder of the dragon taking it off his feet and making him fall on his back.

"You filth! You dare lay a hand on my Lord?" Shalltear cried in anger as she rammed her lance into the neck of the dragon. He bellowed out in pain but she rammed her lance into the open mouth, skewering the back of his head with a critical strike. A huge burst of blood flew out from the massive head of the Dragon Lord.

Jin just sat back in amazement at how precise her strikes were, he was useless until he could get into the air to aid her support fire. The Dragon then vanished using a teleportation spell but Shalltear had already cast delay teleportation, so as he tried to escape she easily read where he planned to go and was already there attacking when he appeared in front of her. The giant Dragon was spiked into the ground, knocking up more dirt and debris in this gloomy dark noonday battle arena.

"Die, Vampire!" Tsaindoruks Vaision shouted as he fired his breath attack. a holy infused wildfire Dragons Lords breath that would obliterate anything it touched. but an explosion on the right side of his face made the blast veer off course and miss Shalltear.

The attack had been the one good skill Jin had on the ground, the explosive sunlight arrow. The Dragons Lords eyes went wide as he realized his one shot at victory was ruined. Shalltear came down on his head, driving her lance through his eye into his brain and out the other side as she was enveloped in a torrent of Dragons blood.

She stood panting and heaving, as her blood frenzy was unleashed to it's full form. Her eyes went red as she lost the ability to distinguish targets. She would just attack the first thing she saw, and that was the wounded form of Peroroncino.

"EEENNNEEEMMMMYYY!" Shalltear shrieked with murder as she made a direct line for Peroroncino, mistaking him for an enemy with blood in her eyes.

"HHHAAA!" Another female voice cried out as Aura came flying in with an ax kick to Shalltear sending her face first into the ground. The force of the kick and her face made her bounce several times before she caught herself, barely affected by the kick.

"You've gone crazy again huh idiot Shalltear? well, I know how to deal with this!" Just then thirty or more magical beasts all made a wall for Aura and Peroroncino, hiding them from Shalltear. She immediately forgot about them and was focused on attacking the thirty new things that just appeared.

"WWWHHOOOO!" She shrieked as Shalltear flew at them but they each scattered into a different direction, making her chase only one. Aura ran off with Peroroncino in her arms at this time, there was a one in 32 chance she would choose them and luckily she went after a random beast, allowing Aura to whisk Jin away. Aura would just use her pets to give Shalltear the runaround, something her brainless mind made easy enough until her blood lust ended and she was in control of her own mind once more.

On the opposite side of the battle, Evileye and Momon were attempting to cull the insane numbers of Demihumans. She appeared by his side not long after he engaged them. Momonga would turn and slash sending beast bodies flying apart from the sheer force of his attacks. Evileye would provide him support from the air raining crystal projectiles into the thick of the marauding Demihumans.

The Holy Kingdoms gate had a giant hole tore open that the tail end of the huge army was pouring into, any humans caught by them were torn to shreds immediately, including Neia's father, who never got the chance to become a traitor to his nation.

By now most Demihumans had given up on fighting the armored man and red caster girl and made a path into the Holy Kingdom. The Demihuman Swarm had breached the wall and were set to meet the approaching armies of the capital paladins and priests. However, neither army was expecting the other and both were in bad formation to meet.

"I'm going to support the Dragon in his fight with Airxeen... stay here and mop these up for me would you?" Momon asked Evileye.

"YES! Leave it to me!" she cried out in excitement that he had entrusted her this important task!

Many of the allied Human armies in the front had little warning as a blood-fueled ocean of Demihuman came crashing into them out of the jungle. While the giant noise from the explosion and the screams were heard by the armies they had some time to prepare but they were a well-fortified army standing in a swarming never-ending wave of Demihuman. But it was just a wall to hold off the unexpected surge of claws and teeth.

Other human armies that were setting upon the wall came upon this scene instead. the battle would almost be considered even as no orders could reach the screaming tribe of loosely aligned Demihumans. The split order that was reached by all outside commanders was to contain this mass as best as possible, so instead of rushing in to help the armies deep in, they spread out, making a human wall of spears and shields as far and long as they had time to stretch.

The disorganized attack and defense showed, as there were far less human casualties in the wall than there should have been and it was able to hold, yet the crack they made were many as well as the attacking forces slipped past the army, some tried to double back to help break the wall but it was a disorganized attempt and most Demihuman that tried this fell, the vast majority, however, ran past the soldiers and followed their noses, to the first large human settlement, that had no idea what was coming for it.

The Melee could be seen easily from up top the human wall, where humans huddled in terror, among them were Remedios, her sister and the two ninja twins Tina and Tia from Blue Rose, who had resued Lelart and Calca before this whole thing happened.

"The human armies... don't stand a chance, do they?" Calca asked in horror as she saw the armies caught in the center get slowly worn down by all sides. Even the quickly made human walls were beginning to show signs of falling as, at last, the last of Demihuman soldiers breached their lands.

"No my Queen... whatever caused that explosion has allowed the Demihumans into our lands, any smaller approaching armies will meet this same fate I'm afraid... then they will have free reign on all our towns, then cities... there is not a single thing to stop them now." Remedios said looking at the blood and mayhem below, feeling angry that there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"I don't know... if you ask real nice I might be able to do something about all... this," A man wearing a strange mask and metal gloves said. He had large enchanted shoulder pads and a cloak that was black and purple. Calca, Kelart and Remedios, as well as all the other surviving humans from the human wall, looked in amazement.

"Who are you?" Was all Calca could get out.

"A passing caster... I saw this ruckus from afar and flew over here to see if I might lend you all a hand." the caster said with a voice as calm as water as he looked over the 300,000 plus warring armies.

"How? What kind of magic do you know that would stop all THAT!" Remedios yelled pointing at her friends who were getting torn to shreds. The caster just chuckled sofly.

"Well, that's kind of what I was hoping to get to show you... that is if you meet my price," he said, folding his hands. Calca looked at her two good friends. Kelart was nodding, but Remedios did not look sold.

"Your majesty, how do we know this caster isn't behind all of this? It's awfully convent he shows up here and now, claiming to help us!" Remedios barked out, Calca did seem to consider her words however and paused.

"That is fine, if you think I'm part of it, I'll just be on my way then. Have fun getting eaten and raped by those things. Hopefully in that order," he said chuckling at his bad joke and turning and floating away. Calca looked again at Kelart who was nodding and pointing at their salvation that was quite literally floating away.

"Wait! At least tell us what your price is!" a voice called out. It was a blonde haired girl with a black cloak and leather armor on, she had a bow far too bog for her on her back.

Momonga turned to see this voice of reason. She was a girl, very young, cute but was glaring at him with such hate, he wondered why she even wanted to hear his price. He looked at Calca who nodded before Remedios could yell at her squire. he turned to face the Queen.

"My price is two-fold... one, my magic probably end up killing some humans...a lot to be honest. I'll try to limit their numbers... but their blood will be on your hands if I use my magic... if you agree to that, then the second term will be that sometime in the future you simply grant me a wish, any wish that would be in your Royal power... in short Queen Calca, you will "owe me one" While she knew what he could ask could and probably would be very painful to pay... at least she would have a country and p[eople left alive... the answer was easy.

"Simply let me know your name caster, and I will agree to whatever terms you need to save my lands..." Calca said lowering he head to the strange man.

"But He's..." Remedios began before Kelart stopped her older sister from ruining the salvation of their lands, she fully trusted her queen's choices and believed this man was their only shot at survival. The man nodded then floated toward the epic battle.

"My name is Momonga of Nazarick, remember it well as I will call on you someday," he said as a large casting ord surrounded him, while he hated long cast times... they were so uncool, he wanted to see if maybe there was a player demihuman or human among the melee, hiding in plain sight. They would recognize that he was about to cast super tier magic, so he wanted to give them as much time react as possible... so he just stood there until the spell was ready...

"Ready at last... sorry Jin, but you're plan failed, time to let me step in... is what I'd like to say, but really... I just want to see what this spell will do..." He muttered to himself.

"la shub niggurath!" the spell completed... a dark wave of energy was released toward the army and instantly 170,000 bodies hit the ground, dead. Around 95% of the initial dead were Demihuman but some human armies were caught up in it's the effect. Calca, Kelart, Remedios and Neia watched in shock as a huge black orb appeared then fell on the battleground. It splashed over the dead and became a liquid, every dead body that was absorbed vanished, all 170,000 killed were gone.

"What... what kind of spell is that?" Neia asked in amazement... both her hands were over her mouth. this caster had killed half the enemy army in one fell swoop. The caster turned to Neia.

"Did you ask what that spell 'was' just now? Please wait... it's yet to finish." Just being addressed personally by this man sent fear and awe coursing through her... who was this man who could control death? But her thoughts were broken by a strange sound... the sound of beating goats? Everyone was looking around, they too heard this odd sound.

"Goats? Are those...?" Calca asked but what appeared below her on the battlefield was not goats. nor any other creature she'd ever seen. There were seven huge black monsters... they had five feet each and many swirling tentacles swirled from their ten-meter tall bodies... then they move with the speed they had no business having. true to the word of the caster, the monsters only targeted the Demihumans, but also to his word many humans were caught up in the splat fest.

The four women looked on in amazement as the seven black monsters stomped on the Demihumans, crushing them under heel like bugs. Every now and again one would slam it's huge tentacle into the earth, sending screaming Demihuman into the air then dead as they landed. As expected most soldier and Demihuman on this killing floor tried to scatter or outright run in terror ut the brain-numbing speed these giant creatures held did not allow for a single Demihuman to escape.

"What... what kind of power is this?" Neia called out tot he caster who looked at her and wove.

"Just something I've been wanting to try out... do you like it?" The fact that he even responded to her, then asked for her opinion was more than Neia could withstand. What came from her mouth surprised even her.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen..." She didn't mean the death, she meant the control, while it was true, some humans were getting caught up, she could see he was actively trying to avoid killing them by controlling these seven monsters that sounded like goats. this caster, who helped them in their time of need, was far beyond anything she had heard of in legend.

"I'm glad you like it... I'm actually very proud... not that you would know, but I've broken a kind of record here... it's very exciting!" He said, his tone was that of a normal person... someone she felt like she could just sit and talk to, if not for his incredible presence. Only after twenty minutes or so, the seven black monsters with giant mouths had finished most of their slaughter, stamping out the frightened Demihumans. Calca and the rest just stood in silent awe as they saw the carnage wrought by the man they now owned a favor to.

"So.. I trust you are all satisfied? I tried to keep the human casualties to a minimum." The dark caster said turning to the women. It took a while but Queen Calca found her courage and voice.

"Sir Momomga... we have seen your overwhelming power and thank you for choosing to help us in our time of need... know that the holy kingdom will not refuse any offer made by this nations savior!" Neia smiled at the calling of this caster a "savior" by her queen... she saw this man in a good light... she wished everyone would, however...

"I hope you know what you've done my Queen..." Remedios grumbled as she walked downstairs. Neia wondered why Remdsiouis was in such a bad mood about having her country saved, she simply did not trust this man for some reason?

"I have done what I feel is right... now I will have no further opinions from someone who can't even hold onto the sword I gave her..." Calca stood up and walked over to Remedios.

"As of now, I strip you of all you are! Remedios Custodio... you are hereby removed from your position as captain of one of the Nine colors." Kelart was shocked at this sudden turn on her friend but remained silent, she backed her queen's word over her own sisters. Remedios tried to find words to protest but just turned and left. Calca was fighting back tears but this was something she would need to do eventually, she could not let slide the losing of a national treasure.

"Well... it looks like My job here is finished... sorry for the men that I had to kill... " Calca stopped him.

"Do not think anything of it Lord Momonga! If even my hand in marriage is what you wish for payment... know I will pay it happily!" Upon Calca saying this, there was the sound of a large metal object flying through the air. Suddenly Momonga was holding a huge black halberd ax, as if he had caught it out of mid-air, like it had been thrown from some unseen place. Calca looked surprised as the weapon loudly appeared in his hands... he looked off to a direction where nobody was standing.

"Indeed... well I will inform you at such time I require your payment... um until then... farewell Queen Calca!" The caster known as Momonga said as he suddenly vanished. The women stood in astonishment for several seconds before looking at the red landscape below them. Most of the survivors were indeed human, only a few Demihuman escaped the carnage and escaped into the jungle.

"That's the man I will marry Kelart... mark my word..." Calca said holding her young friend in her arms, the look in her eyes was that of determination but also a girl rescued by a hero... complete admiration. Neia felt a weird pang of jealousy at that remark but said nothing. She just remembered the way he had spoken to her... she wanted to know more of this man... this Momonga, the savior of her Nation... bit then Neia remembered her father and went to search among the wall's guard, it wasn't long till she found him...

By the time Peroroncino had woken up from his injuries, he was in a familiar place, the room of Aura and Mare. But he was alone. He thought back to what he could remember... he had failed... his plan came undone at the hands of an unexpected threat... he just groaned in regret, thinking what his foolishness might have cost Nazarick.

By now he was fully recovered and remembered Aura coming to his rescue. He cast [MESSAGE].

"Aura?" She answered.

"Hey, Jin, what's up?"

"Uh, thanks for saving me... um, what happened after all that?" Aura paused then filled him in.

"Lord Mononga killed the Demihumans you rallied and gained the respect and favor of the Queen there... most nobles are dead so she's the strongest decision maker now, at least thats what Lord Momonga told us." Jin let out a sigh of relief that his mistake was salvaged by his friend.

"So... everything is okay?"

"Yup, we found Mare, he was crying like a baby but was okay, mostly it seems all is well... oh but we don't know where Shalltear is, she'd been missing for the past day or so.

"Wait... Sahlltear is gone?" Jin sat up worried... she'd attacked him twice now... he wondered if that had anything to do with it.

"Then Mononga is okay? Everyone is fine?" Aura laughed in his head.

"You were the only really messed up! You're lucky to have me around, you know that?" Aura said, teasing him. But he silently nodded to himself. Yeah Hitomi had sent her will and love int he form of this girl... he knew that now.

"Yes Aura... I really am... you came to me instead of Momonga, didn't you?" he asked realizing she must have made a choice of who to back up.

"What? Um... what are you saying it like THAT? I uh... just knew you'd need my help... being so worthless and all... not like Lord Momonga!" She said. He wasn't there to see but she was blushing furiously.

"Either way Aura... thank you... I really love you, you know that?" he said smiling to himself as an image of Hitomi came to his mind.

"Wh...w...Waht? Lor...that... Don't say dumb things l... like that mast... erm, Peroroncino!" he wondered why he was "Peroroncino" now and not "Jin" all of a sudden.

"Anyway... thanks Aura... and tell Mare I'm sorry for failing and getting him hurt..." Aura still seemed flustered for some reason.

"No... I mean, it's okay Lo... um Mas... um, Jin...I uh have to go now!" Aura said unexpectedly. He wondered what she was doing but didn't think too much of it...

"Wait, Aura, where is Momonga?"

"He is in the throne room... l... a lot has happened in the day you've been asleep Master Jin." Aura explained, she was better now it seemed. Jin waited for a moment then looked at his Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown.

"Should I even go meet him yet?" He put his head down in total regret. he'd tried to gain the respect of everyone and caused this much trouble...

"You're so worthless Jin!" Hitomi's voice said rebuked him from memory.

"Yeah... Not much has changed I guess..." he got up and left the tree house that was located in the forest surrounding the arena on the sixth floor. He let out a final sigh before going to join his friend in the throne room to see how bad he'd messed things up.


	22. Rewards

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: Rewards

Momonga stood with Demiurge. They were inspecting the body of the slain Dragon Lord's weapon. When they had inspected the body, something on his body caught Momonga's attention. There was a blade of incredible power attached to it's back. As soon as Momonga removed the blade he understood what it was. He just stood in silence with the weapon in his hand.

"My Lord... what is the matter?" Demiurge asked in a slight concern.

"This weapon... this is a Guild Weapon Demiurge... much like The Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown." Demiurge's gemstone eyes went wide.

"Then..." Demiurge remarked. This meant something... they were not alone.

"We are not alone, I was afraid there may be another player... but this means an entire guild, much like Nazarick is also here," Momonga said grasping the weapon... while this weapon was powerful, if anyone wanted it back, they would be attacking soon to get it back. The door to the throne room opened and a birdman walked it.

"Ah, you're up... how are you?" Momonga asked. Jin just shrugged and looked at the weapon in Momongas hands.

"What's that?"

"We took this from that Dragon Lord that attacked you. Jin... this is a guild weapon..." Jin went silent with shock.

"So that Dragon was a member of another Player Guild?" Jin asked worried, this was their biggest fear... another player guild showing up to rival them in power.

"Seems that way... luckily it seems they think you were acting alone as the story we've spread of "Airxeen killed the Dragon Lord but was then killed by Momon i 1, then a passing magical caster who is known for selling his services came in and killed the Demihumans.

"Oh? Did you kill all the Demihumans as Momonga? What spell did you use?" Jin asked thinking there were only a few"

"I was able to summon seven Dark Young!" Jin's eyes went wide... he knew the spell, all players did... yet only two were thought to be achievable!

"By the way, put these on," Momonga said pulling out two gauntlets. It was the world item Avarice and Generosity, Mare was supposed to have these.

"I was wearing these when I killed over 200,000 Demihumans... it was able to store that experience... although I only got a single experience point for each still..." Jin put the gauntlets on and absorbed the experience from it into his body. He could feel himself growing a bit stronger.

"Ah! I leveled up! I can feel it!" Jin exclaimed as he gave the gauntlet back. Momonga seemed pleased.

"Good, then we know players can level up... this was a good experiment," Momonga said and Demiurge smiled. Jin smiled at the small increase in power.

"So... sounds like you managed to salvage my screw up," Jin said, shaking his head.

"Well... perhaps, yet it was your "screw up" that revealed to us this weapon and a hidden enemy guild. Also, we still managed to gain the support of The Holy Kingdom... really all things considered it turned out very well." Jin laughed, why did it seem like everything Suzuki did would work itself out? No one is that lucky...

"So what about the Capital?" Jin asked noticing his pink stone world item was gone.

"We broke it and returned the capital to where it once was, it seems people realized they were prisoners only after we ended the spell... the credit was given to the Adventurer team Ainz Ooal Gown.

"However 'Hearts Content' has not appeared in Nazarick... it's either gone forever or waiting to get discovered in this world. Jin clicked his tongue, he'd really hoped it would just get returned to the treasury.

"Hmm..." Jin muttered not really thinking oh what to say. he could feel the looks of Momonga and Demiurge on him. He'd used and lost "one of the 20". This could really come back to bite them.

"I could give you a speech about using it without asking me first... but I assume you understand the situation?" Momonga asked Jin.

"Yeah... I know. I don't suppose we have any idea where it is?" Momomnga and Demiurge shook their heads.

"Even if it did cost us one of the 20... at least it worked. The kingdom of Re-Esztize recognized they were defeated without even knowing it and crediting Ainz Ooal Gown as it's sole liberator... we are more than just hero's to that nation now, we are it's literal saviors... so take some condolence in that at least Jin." Momomga said patting jin on his shoulder. Again Jin just shrugged.

"By the way... I heard Shalltear is M.I.A.? Do either of you know where I can find her?" Demiurge ignored the question. Momknga shook his head.

"Sorry no, we've been dealing with the next stage of the um.. plan to search Nazarick for your NPC." Jin understood what Momonga meant by that... "you made her, you should know".

"Then I can assume I don't have a huge role to play in this next stage? I can go look for her?"

"Indeed, all of our roles are minimal, until things get rolling... go look for Shalltear until that time, but please come back here as soon as you find her, I am asking everyone here in awhile," Momomga said turning his attention back to the sword he held. Jin was happy to hear she was at least still in Nazarick.

"Sure, I think I know where she is. If there isn't anything else?." Jin asked looking at Suzuki who shook his head and motioned he could leave.

"Okay, see you in a bit," Jin said excusing himself and leaving.

"You think it will be okay?" Momonga asked Demiurge.

"I believe it will be fine... by the way, my time spent in the Draconic Kingdoms were put to good use."

"Oh? I heard they were facing a Beastman problem."

"That is the case. But with my Demon Generals helping the various tribes, they will overrun the defenses much sooner than they would have by just their own."

"But the Queen still has yet to ask for assistance?" Momonga found this odd, especially since that nation was known to rent out the services of The Slane Theocracy Sunlight Scripture every year.

"If nothing else, Lord Peroroncino's role in The Holy Kingdom allowed me to forward the time table of that Nation... I believe by the time we make our announcement... they will either be our allies... or i will control their lands with my beastmen, either way..." Demiurge said smiling that the eastern campaign was going smoothly and much sooner than anticipated. But that was to be expected as the beastmen made good headway on their own.

"Actually, I heard rumors that she may be asking help from this "wandering caster who sells his services" it would seem your actions have been noticed... should I go to prepare..." Demiurge began. Momonga rose his hand.

"I have ordered all the floor guardians and maids to gather... I wish to acknowledge their recent efforts for Nazarick and reward them, i would like you to be present for this Demiurge." Demiurges smiled and bowed. Soon as he had said the floor guardians and the combat maids all made their way into the throne room. Also in attendance were the frost dragons.

Momonga's three wives lined up to his side starting with Albedo, Yuri then Narberal. In front of him were the floor guardians, minus Shalltear. Demiurges demon lords were in the Draconic kingdoms do his bidding so they were not here. Albedo noticed Shalltear's absence and flared with anger.

"Shalltear had deliberately ignored your summons My Lord... this is unacceptable!" Albedo growled.

"It is okay..." Just as he was saying that Peroroncino came into the throne room with Shalltear and Clementine in tow. Jin gave a slight wave and Shalltear bowed, but the look on her face was sorrow and sadness, not a look she usually would sport. Most of the NPC just assumed he was the reason she was late and said nothing, but they did give unapproving looks all the same.

"There... now everyone is present, we can begin!" He whispered to Albedo who smiled and stepped back into her place.

"Thank you all for gathering... I wish to acknowledge the effort of you and reward you accordingly..." Momonga explained to his family why he'd asked them to gather.

"First, Sebas and Solution... please step forward," Momonga said, the maid and Butler did as asked.

"Your information gathering proved invaluable, as well as serving as "bait"... your long term mission deserves adequate compensation, as such I will award either of you anything you want." He simply stated.

"Seabs..."

"Yes My Lord?" Sebas bowed but looked up at Momonga.

"While I have already granted you the life and a place for Tuare, that was in recognition that she was important to you, not a proper reward, so I ask, what would you like as such?" Momonga said while nodding.

"I only wish to further devote myself to..." Sebas began with a typical answer but Momonga made it very evident that this was not the answer he was looking for.

"Sebas... to refuse a reward from your King could be seen as disrespectful... insulting even... so I will ask you once more... what do you want as a reward?" Momonga's voice was strict, but mostly so no other NPCs would waste time with such a boring answer.

"I apologize My Lord..." the look of regret was clear on his face, in an attempt to be humble he ignored a wish of his Lord... he would punish himself for this action personally later.

"Then I request clothing and food for..." Sebas began but Momonga stopped him once again.

"These are things already freely given to her as your future wife, I can hardly consider this a reward," Momonga said sounding slightly disappointed.

"I see, sorry for being so small minded My Lord... then the only other thing I could possibly ask for help in finding Tuare's sister, the two were parted for some time... and it's very important to her." Sebas said bowing again.

"I see... and what is the name of this sister?"

"She said her name was Ninya Veyron so I..."

"Ninya? What?" Peroroncino suddenly spoke up, Sebas turned to face Pero.

"Yes Lord Peroroncino... do you know her?" Peroroncino seemed shocked.

"Yeah, our first time as adventurers, we met her..." Peroroncino was beginning

"The caster boy... er, girl from the blade of darkness?" Momonga asked surprised that they had already been in contact with her.

"Yeah, that was her... damnit!" Jin cursed, he's let her just walk away... but she blamed him for the death of her friends... reuniting her with her sister might make her feel better about losing her friends. Shalltear seemed curious as to who this 'Ninya' was but said nothing.

"Then I have a request... Jin, how would you like to head the search team for Ninya?" Momonga asked.

"Yes! I would like that very much! Thanks, Suzuki" Jin almost dropped to his knees like an NPC, but did still bow, this would be a good task for him, they both felt it.

"Very well, I have appointed Peroroncino to find Ninya, does this sit well with you Sebas? Also, I remember you reporting that you took captive one of the six arms, a female by the name of Edström I believe... what plans did you have for her exactly? " Momonga asked. Sebas bowed and said it was.

"I merely thought that maybe Lord Peroroncino might like her as she is... attractive, if nothing else we can use her to gain more information that the Eight Fingers might not know about, given their bad history of working against one another..."

"I see! Very well done Sebas. then yes, we have her questions and then handed over to Peroroncino as you requested." Sebas bowed again.

"Then next is Solution..." Momonga said looking to the bowing maid.

"Yes Lord Momonga... if I may have whatever i wish... while innocent humans would be a good reward... I see my sisters standing behind you as wives... and I am jealous." Solution said calmly.

"Oh? Are you requesting to be a wife of mine?" Momonga asked but Solution shook her head.

"I would like to be considered to be used by... both supreme beings for physical pleasure... at the same time... if that is possible. Momonga didn't seem to understand what she was getting at. Jin sent Suzuki a [MESSAGE].

"She's saying she wants you and me to bang her at the same time! Please say yes to this!"

"Uh, Jin... isn't that a little weird?" Suzuki asked back in his head.

"I'm fine with it... but are you really going to deny Solution her request?" Jin was laughing at this so hard, Suzuki secretly wondered if Jin had put Solution up to this. Momonga looked at his wives, none of them seemed to take any issue with this, although Narberal looked like she may be a little jealous? He'd hoped he could use their objection as an excuse to say no, but they did not give him that easy out.

"I...we... will take it under consideration..." was all he could say, he was glad he was in his Overlord body so he could think with the right head on this... for now. That seemed good enough for her and as she bowed and took a knee again.

"Mare and Aura, step forward." Both twins did as asked.

"In recognition of Mare's successful collection of the Eight Fingers, as well as both their roles in the Holy Kingdom... I would like to hear the request from each of you. Aura was the first to speak up.

"Anything you wish to give us would be the best Lord Momonga!"

"I..Indeed... um, anything you, uh wish to give... would be f, fine by me!"

"A surprise huh? Sure I think I might have an idea what I could do for you two..." Aura and MAre looked at one another in excitement... this was even better! An unknown present was always a blast for children Suzuki remembered when his mother used to bring him a present on his birthday... his emotions regulated themselves almost immediately as his mood plummeted at the thought of his human mother.

"Very well, I will give you both your surprise later, a good job once again you two!" they laughed and giggled then took their place back in line.

"Pandora's Actor... step forth." Momonga said. Pandora's Actor clicked his heels and goose-stepped to the front of the room and knelt before Momonga.

"Yes, Mein Führer!" He gave a salute and bow. Momonga covered his face in slight shame.

"Um, as a reward for your role in the taking of The Capital I would like to know what you wish?" Momonga asked almost regretting this already. Pandora's Actor just thought for a moment.

"I ask for permission to date CZ2128 Delta." He said. Everyone looked surprised at him then at Shizu, she just nodded that she also wanted this.

"Date huh? That's unexpected, but... I see no problem with this..." He looked again as Shizu who just stood there, he nodded that they had his blessing, even if he didn't really understand it.

"Lastly... Lupusregina, you have played your role of 'Lupu' by our side, what would you like as a reward?" Lupusregina took her place before her Lord.

"I wish an increase in power My Lord..." She simply said. Momonga actually hadn't been expecting this answer from her.

"An increase in power, that is very vague..."

"Simply put My Lord, I wish to be able to inflict pain on someone level 100." Momonga nodded, this was a very responsible request, clearly, she was concerned about having to battle a level 100 player given the recent events.

"Very well Lupusregina, I will have some high tiered gear made for you so you can increase your damage, but I'm afraid such reaches are still unattainable... however, I will allow you to receive a 'buff' from your sister when you feel the need, that should meet you demands i take it?. She shot a glance at Jin real quick with a sadistic smile. Jin realized why she really wanted that gear and gulped in worry.

"Shalltear..." Momonga said looking at her, she was not expecting to get called and kind of jumped at her name.

"Y... yes Lord Momonga?" she asked in an almost depressed tone.

"You managed to save the life of Peroroncino and kill a powerful unknown enemy, allowing us to get out hands on this." Momonga showed everyone the guild weapon that the Dragon Lord had equipped onto his back.

"I am pleased with this beyond belief, so I also wish to reward you..."

"I do not deserve a reward, My Lord. I have not once but twice taken my weapon up against My Lord... I have failed as a floor guardian and woman to the man I love." she stated simply. Peroroncino cocked his head at her. Love?

"I see... then allow my reward to be that I forgive your blood frenzy mistake, as you did no real harm to anyone, this time." he decided to be a bit strict as she was probably wanting that, it appeared he was correct.

"Um... it's okay Shalltear..." Mare said unexpectedly. She smiled at the child and nodded then bowed to Momonga." Thank you, My Lord, that makes me feel better... also thank you, Mare." Aura and Jin both shared worried looks but said nothing more, Mare was probably just being nice like always.

"Very well, that is all for now. I implore you all to work your hardest for the glory of Nazarick!" Momonga said wrapping up the meeting.

"Yes My Lord!" Everyone but Peroroncino said, who just nodded that he would. The numbers of Nazarick all left one after another leaving. Peroroncino, Shalltear, and Clementine were that last to leave but they followed him out last. Only Momonga and his wives were left in the throne room.

"Was that good?" he asked to Albedo who just smiled.

"Nothing you could do would ever fall under less, My lord." She said.

They still won't stop calling me Lord... oh well. he thought to himself.

"Albedo... about that ax I caught..."

"Oh? I am sorry My Lord but I was practicing my spinning and the ax slipped from my hand, thank you for catching it for me," She said looking with a smile.

"Uh-huh... just um... be sure to be more careful in the future..." She bowed with a smile.

Shalltear took Clementine hand and took her to her room with not a single word to Jin. It's not that she didn't wish to speak to him, she was simply embarrassed about letting "L word" slip... she felt so stupid.

"Mistress Shalltear, do I have any orders?" Clementine asked. Shalltear looked at her toy.

"Yes, undress..." Shalltear said in a bored tone. Clementine stripped to nothing but her. Shalltear looked at the rough shape Clems body was in, she'd been going hard on her as of late. Clementine stood naked awaiting her abuse.

"Come... sit on my lap," Shalltear said patting her thighs where she wanted Clementine to sit, he slave did as ordered.

"Kiss me." Shalltear simply said, Clementine moved her mouth to Shalltears and slipped her tongue inside her mouth. Shalltear wrapped her arms around Clementine in a lovers embrace as she ran her long tongue down the throat of Clementine. She breathed heavily getting turned on by the soft girl in her arms, she moved her mouth and head back and froths hungrily licking the inside of Clementine's mouth. Shalltear moved her hand between Clementine's legs and slowly pushed two fingers into her. Clementines moaned loudly at the stimulation.

"Spread your legs..." Shalltear ordered, Clem positioned her hips so she could open her thighs more. Shalltear thrust her fingers into as far as they would. Clementine cried out in pleasure and Shalltear also massaged her clit and kept finger fucking her slaves pussy.

"Tell me how much you like this!" Shalltear growled into Clementine's ear.

"Yes, I love it so much... I want more..." Clementine moaned as she looked into her master's red eyes. Shalltear smiled and added a third finger, letting them wiggle around as she pushed them deeper in. Clem's overflowing juices let Shalltear know she really was enjoying this, not just saying it.

"Ahhh...uhhh, guh!" Clementine made the lewdest noises as her wet pussy was squirting over Shalltears hand. Shalltear took her hand and licked her fingers clean and giggled as she sat Clementine on the chair. Clementine layed back a bit confused why the torture hadn't started yet... but her confusion grew when Shalltear fell to her knees and spread out Clementines' legs even more then dove mouth first between her legs.

"Tastes... good..." Shalltear aid between long licks up and down Clementine's pussy. Clementine bit her lip, trying to hold back the waves of pleasure Shalltear's tongue was bestowing on her. Shalltear's tongue ran up her body, much deeper than a normal tongue could reach.

"HHHhuuuuuu!" Clementine cried out at the crazy feeling of getting her insides slurped up, it was a feeling she'd never known existed... it was like having a giant snake dance around her reproductive system. She couldn't hold it any longer, her pussy tightened and latched around the tongue that was licking her inside clean as head became light and she unleashed a hard climax into Shalltear's mouth. he juices flooded the throat of Shalltear who happily licked up every drop Clementine squirted out.

By now Clementine had lost control of her limbs at the incredible pleasure she was experiencing. Shalltear opened the soaking wet crotch of Clementine. Shalltear rolled up her dress to her elbow and looked at Clementine's slutty face.

"You look like a whore you know that?"

"I am your whore Mistress Shalltear!" Clementine cried out with passionate tears rolling down her face, she understood what was coming next. Shalltear smiled as she loosened up her wrist and cracked her finger. She placed her hand in an open palm as she rammed four of her fingers up Clementines eager slit.

"KAYA!" Clementine cried out as she felt Shalltears entire hand enter her tight opening, it was painful but in a very good way. Shalltear kept pushing her hand in till it disappeared into Clementine's open legs as she cried out again in orgasm. The wetness of her walls allowed Shalltear to fuck Clem back and forth with her hand and wrist, the sloshing from her soaking pussy was making Shaltear want to fuck her harder and deeper.

"I bet you like this next part..." Shalltear said as she fed her arm deeper and deeper into Clementine. the feeling of having the woman's muscles tightened and clench onto her forearm and hand was arousing. Shalltear took her soaking wet arm out of the drooling and whimpering Clementine. She was lost in her own world of lust, she looked very appealing. She smirked a bit as she suddenly rammed her whole arm up Clementine with a fist.

"KKKAAYYYYY!" She cried upon bucking her hips up but Shalltears elbow held Clementine's body to the chair as she continued to fist fuck her deeper and harder. Clementine was cumming with every punch to her womb Shalltear was delivering, but she lost it when Shalltear reached as deep into her guts that she could and opened her hand up as big as she could extend her fingers, widening Clementines cervix as her fingers penetrated Clementine's womb. The flow of juice from her allowed Shalltear to play with her inside a bit before Clementines passed out from her mind-blowing orgasm.

"Very good girl..." Shalltear said as she pulled her hand out of her female glove. She looked in satisfaction at the passed out Clementine's, her pussy still pushing out it's juices from it's ravishing by Shalltears arm.

Suddenly Shalltear remembered something... her vampire brides... she'd strung them up... a very long time ago in her dungeon and forgot about them! She wondered if it was worth the trouble to go down there to cut them down? She just shrugged, they could stand a few more days... they'd been there for over a month now so it didn't really matter much to her.

"Hey, wake up!" Shalltear said kicking Clementines leg roughly. The kick brought Clementine back as she realized what had happened.

"I'm sorry Mistress Shalltear you were too much for me..." Clementine said looking bashful, Shalltear was glad she was learning how to act the way she liked.

"I'm heading out. If Lupusregina comes, tell her I said she may use you as she sees fit." Shalltear instructed as she walked out. Clementine let out a sound of fear at that prospect... Lupusregina was so much worse than Shalltear was to her. Clementine passed the time cleaning herself up and getting dressed with one of the dressed her mistress had provided her. it resembled her Mistresses favorite dress.

Clementine waited patiently in Shalltear's room till there came a knock at the door. Clementines stomach sank... she feared that Lupusregina had come to hurt her... but it wasn't Lupusregina. It was a Dark Elf girl. Her name was Aura.

"Oh... um, I was looking for Shalltear or Jin, I can't find them anywhere." The told Clementine.

"Oh, well neither are here... so," she went to close the door but Aura put her hand on the door to keep it open.

"You're that human that Shalltear owns right?" Aura asked, Clementine simply nodded.

"Yes, I am the property of Mistress Shalltear, is there something you need me for?" She asked her hands instinctively going to unbutton her dress. Aura looked at her weird.

"Eh? No, I don't need you, I need to talk to Jin about something... anyway just let either of them know that I was looking for him," Aura said walking off with a wave. Clementine just shook her head and sat back down waiting for someone to come and use her, as that was her only purpose now.


	23. Rewards part 2

**(No difference in T or M rated versions for this chapter)**

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: Rewards part 2

"Wow... what kind of magic can... even do that?" Lakyus of The Blue Roses asked taking another huge swig from her cup. She had a lot to drink already and wasn't slowing down.

"From what I saw... those black... things just stood there for an hour and then vanished, nobody has ever seen things like that... with all those weird mouths and such." Evileye said recounting her sights after she had dealt with the Demihumans.

"So this caster... what was his name?" Garagan asked looking at Evileye. All the human members of The Blue Roses were also getting heavily drunk. The two ninja twin Tia and Tina had seen the whole thing and chosen not to talk about it, they just drank in silence as Evileye went on about her experience.

"Queen Calca said his name was Momonga, kind of weird... he has a similar name to Sir Momon, but as one is a caster and the other a warrior..."

"I bet they know each other... they both seem to like helping people, I bet they are trying to help all of the use... I mean, if I had to guess." Lakyus said looking at her empty mug of ale.

"You really think that?"

"Sure... the time I spent in that... weird world... was terrible. It seemed like everyone there was living their ideal life... but only I could see that things were not right..."

"Why is that you think?"

"Maybe because of my mental training... I never speak of this much... but my blade is terribly powerful, and I must always keep it's power in check... I assume this mental training is what allowed me to see the prison for what it was." Lakyus said bragging as she ordered another drink.

"I hope Sir Momon is okay... I heard after the battle with Airxeen he was so hurt that his fellow team members had to help him off the battleground." Evileyes said too loud.

"Lakyus moved her head close to Evileye,"

"You really like him huh?"

"I mean... what woman wouldn't?" Evileye asked before she realized what a stupid question that was.

"I... I mean... I'm sorry Lakyus, I didn't mean..." Evileye tried to back peddle as she was reminded of her bosses preference in partners, and it was not male. Lakyus laughed and wove her hand like it was no big deal. She looked briefly at Tina who looked away, Tia knew those two had a bit of history.

"It's fine... honestly I always wondered what side you played for E.E. Guess I know I don't have a chance now," Lakyus said as a maid brought her a full mug of ale. She winked at the girl as the alcohol was making her face red and her inhibitions low. It was a well-kept secret that the Leader of the Blue Roses preferred to bed women, even if she never gave in to the urge, at least not sober.

"Maybe that's why you were unaffected by the spell boss... I wasn't there." Tina said, mostly as a joke but Lakyus looked at her former girlfriend and smiled.

"Honestly Tina... wished all of you were there to help me... I felt alone," Lakyus said stretching her head onto the table and letting out a loud sob.

"You've had too much to drink... let me take you to your room." Evileye said looking at her boss who was close to passing out.

"Yeah yeah FINE! Show me the way oh, person who can't get drunk!" Lakyus said poking Evileyes head from the back as she let her strong friend help her up.

"You have her, yeah?" Garagan asked, she was looking over the room for any young boys who looked like they might be virgins.

"Yeah, I'll get her safe to her room,"

"Oh safe huh? I didn't know I was under such dangers that I needed Evileye of the Blue Roses to protect me from!" Lakyus said laughing in jest as she was carried, arm over shoulder to her room. Evileye plopped Lakyus onto her bed and shook her head at her drink boss.

"Help me undress... I need... help..." Lakyus said as she tried to remove her armor in a poor manner.

"Really? I know what you're up to Lakyus... you always get like this when you drink," Evileye said turning to leave.

"Like what? May I remind you I am a noblewoman! So, I would never try such lewd thing with you... even if you look so cute right now!" Evileye rolled her eyes.

"I still have my mask on... how could..." but Lakyus reached up and took off her mask, before she knew what was happening the smell and taste of alcohol overtook her senses as Lakyus was pressing her mouth to Evileyes in a drunk attempt at a passionate kiss. Evileye pushed her away blushing, her boss had never been this aggressive before!

"Please L...Lady Lakyus!" Evileye tried to calm her down but Lakysu's had already stripped herself to her underwear in a clumsy way.

"All I want is someone to love me!" Lakyus cried and let go of her drunk tears. Evileye knew this part was coming, after Lakus failed to get laid she'd become whiney... why do I have to deal with her when she's like this?

"Yes, yes, it's all we want... now get some sleep!" Evileye said wrapping her nude friend up in a blanket. She poured a glass of water for Lakyus as her boss passed out and was already snoring loudly.

"You get her to bed alright?" Tina asked, Evileye just nodded and sat back down at the table. She was looking at a group of workers across the way.

"This is why I don't like taking jobs in the Empire, you run into groups like those clowns over there." Garagan said also looking at the worker group.

"Comes with the territory... " Tia said as she took a sip of her wine.

"Okay, so at least Lakyus told us what the job is before... all that," Garagan said laughing.

"So those... that's The Blue Roses, right?" Arche asked. looking at the impressive women who were eyeing their own group from across the bar.

"They probably disapprove sharing bar with workers," Hekkeran said toasting the Adamntite rank Adventure team. They just looked away as their staring had been noticed.

"Don't start anything, we're here to gather intel on new jobs, not fight with people we have no chance of beating," Roberdyke said, a cleric with a well-trimmed beard and classic cleric vestments, but under that was chain mail. Imina just drank her ale in silence but with an annoyed look about her.

"I'm sure we're in no danger of getting in a bar fight with them... I've heard they are a cut above most adventures after all," Ninya said looking at the new enchanted scarf she had just bought herself.

"You never know with this one around!" Hekkeran said shoulder nudging the half elf next to him, this made her spill some of the drink and she glared angerly, more about the loss of alcohol than the jab he'd taken at her.

"So this place... what were the details?" Roberdyke asked Hekkeran.

"None were given, they said the job was still a long way off... I just got wind of it recently but we will need to fill the time till this "secret mission" reveals itself... I figured we could hit the Katze Plain again till we hear something more solid than just weird rumors." He casually said.

"By the way Ninya, why did you get that scarf? I thought that hat was a better fit for you," Arche said looking at Ninya's new scarf.

"Well you were looking at that hat, so I figured you would be buying it... why didn't you?"

"Um well, just saving for something better I suppose... anyway," Arche was desperate to change to subject. The Blue Roses all got up and went to their rooms, all but Evileye who walked over to Foresights table.

"Sorry for my partner's behavior, next rounds on me," Evileye said, flipping a silver onto their table and leading the bar. The members of Foresight just looked at one another and shrugged. She walked outside, the night air would help her clear her head... she'd been through an awful battle and her friend had died in the assault. But it had been worth it in the end.

Evileye looked around, there were actually a lot of Workers in town, why this was not at all odd... the fact that they all were whispering of the same mysterious job. It made her wonder why no proper requests came in from the adventures guild about this "mysterious job". She could think of some reasons, none of which were legal.

"Out of the way!' A man said and bumped her, but he wasn't able to move her so knocked himself off balance. He wore nice looking black leather armor with white clothes and had a weird curved blade. His blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail. He ignored the fact that he'd lost the body check, and ignored Evileye completely, instead, yelling at three women behind him. They were dressed in rags, they were elf slaves and had their ears cut. Evileye scowled at this man, she could guess how he 'used' those elf slaves of his... disgusting.

It wasn't just the high amount of workers, but it was the fact that the "well known" worker groups were also all gathered. meaning there must be seriouse coin in it. On a whim, Evileye decided to follow this arrogant swordsman. He was rude and brash but his gear was pretty good. The three elves he kept in tow looked almost homeless. The elf with bluish hair was falling behind as she was walking slowly.

"Nissa! Hurry up you worthless cunt!" She let out a yelp of fear and increased her walking pace even as doing so was causing her pain.

"You're going to get all in trouble!" The blond elf said to the elf named Nissa.

"Sorry... my mana is still..." Nissa whimpered, she was sweating, in need of rest, instead, all three were forced to carry around luggage. The three slaves kept up with their owner until reaching an inn and entering.

"Ugh... nothing else i do for them..." Evileye said shaking her head and going back to her night walk through the Empire city, as this was her nightly routine when her human friends were sleeping.

But as Evileye tried to kill time, Pandora's Actor and Shizu were beginning their date in a place made special for them in Nazarick.

They were in a blue-lit room in a bar with a bartender with a head much like a fungus or something. Pandora's Actor sat at a table a bit nervous. Across from his was Shizu Delta. She sat with a blank look on her face, waiting patiently.

"Pandora's Actor, why did you request this date? You must know I am not compatible with biological species." She plainly said.

"Ja, das ist exactly why Ich wished to have diese date with sie. You see with Albedo pregnant with our Lords child. Ich believe Ich am on schedule to have a little brother of sorts. As such, in das future ich might be called upon to answer how to go on a date... so ich figured ich would practice with you." Pandora's Actor explained. Shizu nodded once.

"That is not a bad idea... however would it not be the father's job to inform his son of such things?' Shizu asked looking bored. Pandora's Actor looked caught, he hadn't really thought of that.

"But it is still a good idea to be prepared nonetheless." Shizu nodded.

"I have many 'dating protocols' in my memory. They range from "First Date" to "One Night Stand" She explained.

"Ich see... then care to share "zuerst date" with mir?" Pandora's Actor asked and Shizu seemed to be accessing her memory files.

"Well, the first date is usually two people getting to know one another. there is said to be a lack of pressure in the atmosphere for some reason when on a first date."

"Es can affect das pressure?" He had never heard of this. but Shizu was not one to joke or lie, so it must be true.

"The scenario for the first date would be held in public and may or not end with a kiss." She finished.

"Wait? What affects die chance of a kiss?" He was confused as to why it was 50%.

"Many parameters come into calculations. But it seems it has a lot to do if the woman is properly fed.

"So ist es die male's job to feed her? How, like von hand?" Now he was getting good information he could pass down.

"It seems that is one way, possibly fruit is best when doing this." She told the vault guardian.

"Ich see... so what ist mit "one night stand" then?" Again Shizu accessed her memory and information banks.

"This is when sexual reproduction is achieved by the male through luck or fate." Now he was confused again. The "luck skill" came into effect? So a crit build would do better on a "one night stand" then? It was a good idea he chose to prepare like this, he was learning so much.

"Ich bin shocked to learn ich vas so ignorant of this... danke Shizu!" Pandora's Actor said standing and bowing. She just nodded once.

"Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"Well, now Si es mention it... Ich don't exactly know how to perform this "sexual reproduction" das ich know it involves a male und female." Shizu again only nodded once.

"Correct... error... actual way to perform sexual reproduction locked. Sorry, I cannot elaborate further on this subject." He nodded, it was known to be a well-kept secret by adults from children.

"Well then, no further questions Shizu, again danke für die information." Pandora's Actor stood up and politely bowed. Shizu just returned to her station, awaiting her next duty. (Sorry German-speaking readers!)

"Who is this Ninya?" Shallyear asked a bit annoyed to hear this girls name for the first time.

"Uh, some girl I met before..." He stopped, Shallyear wondered why.

"Before? Before what?" He was hesitating but she held her ground.

"When you... were controlled and..." She felt like someone had stabbed a wooden stake into her heart. "when you killed me" is what he going to say. Shalltear had been feeling worse and worse about it... she had used Clementine as a distraction to avoid thinking about that she had killed her... her creator.

"I see... so you were so disgusted with me, that you bed a human?" She asked trembling and tears forming to her eyes. He stepped forward and opened his arms as to hug her but she took a step back, not because she didn't want his embrace. She did not deserve it.

"You are right Lord Peroroncino... I have no right to voice any kind of displeasure... please forgive your stupid NPC." She bowed in shame and self-loathing. She expected a harsh rebuke, but instead, he just put his hand on her head.

"You uh, saved my life against that dragon too let's not forget... if you did get a bit crazy after," he laughed, trying to show her he did not hold her responsible.

"I still deserve punishment..."

"Oh?"

"Um, REAL punishment, something I honestly would not like!" She begged. He tapped his lower beak thinking.

"Something... you would... hate..." he was really thinkign for a while, he must be thinking up something dreadful for her! Damnit that was turning her on... even if he said "no sex for x amount of time" she would love that sexual pressure for that time... nothing he could say would be bad for her...

"Aura's slave for a week..." He said snapping his fingers. Her eyes opened as her jaw opened.

"Shrimps slave? But... but..." He waited for her response but this what she asked for. Shalltear let out a loud sigh and hung her head as she teleported to the sixth floor to server her sentence. Aura was in the process of training her new frost dragon.

"Alright Hejinmalm, I wanna see you do 1,000 tail whips!" Aura said as she clapped her hands over and over. Aura then looked at Shalltear who suddenly appeared with her Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, that her Lord had given her.

"What do you want?" Aura asked, already becoming annoyed. mShalltear just stood up straight and announced her services as professionally as she could.

"As punishment for my egregious actions... Lord Peroroncino has ordered me as your personal slave for the next week." She said loudly. Aura furrowed her brow a tad then smiled wickedly as she realized what she had.

"I see... so you have to ANYTHING I say for the next week? No matter what huh?" Aura said giggling with deviousness. Shalltear suddenly realized this could be a very bad idea.

"Well, it seems I have a new 'magical beast' for the next week then!" Aura said clapping loudly and jumping up and down in exaggerated excitement.

"Huh?" Shalltear was confused about what her orders were exactly. Suddenly Aura was sitting in her shoulders and smacking her in the ass with a riding crop, the way you would a horse to make it gallop faster. The leather strap made a loud crack aginst Shalltears butt cheeks.

"Okay! Idiot Shalltear! Let's see how fast my new beast is!" Aura cried as she dug her heels into Shalltears hips, also like a horse, the sudden pain and shock of getting kicked made her obey and Shalltear ran with Aura sitting on her back, teaching her how to ride properly.

"Maybe we ought to get a bit made up for you for this!" Aura cried out in laughter as she smacked Shalltears ass over and over again with her riding crop and digging her heels into her hips to make her achieve her max running speed.

Humiliation... physical punishment... degradation... and even getting ridden... Shalltear failed to see this as a true punishment... even if it was the stupid shrimp. So she ran as fast as she could as Aura laughed at the blazing speed her new True vampire mount could reach.

"Just a week of this huh?" Shalltear thought as her eye's rolled up in her head at the treatment she was under.

"Faster you bitch!" Aura yelled kicking and whipping Shalltear more, her rider had no idea but she had just made Shalltear climax with that last remark.

"Hey! Why are you slowing down?" She demanded as her mount began to shake a bit.

"S...Sorry Mistress Aura!" Shalltear yelled panting hard and breathing heavy. I must be wearing her out. That's odd she should have infinite stamina... Aura thought to herself but had no idea what she was doing to her best friend.

Back on the ninth level of Nazarick Solution was getting ready for her reward. To be able to provide pleasure to two supreme beings at once was all she could ask for. Of course, she would be honored to be the wife of her Lord Momonga, but only if he asked her, not as "a reward". That seemed dishonest to her.

However, getting to lay with them at the same time... she had a special skill that only Shalltear and herself knew about. She offered to satisfy Sahlltear's sexual needs within her slime body when she was making a scene in front of everyone on the day Momonga and Peroroncino summoned the NPCs for the first time.

As Solutions body was just slime in the form of a woman, she technically had no "sexual organs" nor could she receive outright 'physical stimulation' in the form of sex. She could receive mental stimulation from the knowledge of someone suffering in her body, but that was... different. yet, she could make and secrete an aphrodisiac so powerful that she made Shalltear pass out from climaxing in just 30 seconds. She wanted to see her Lords faces as she made them feel the best sexual climax possible. And if she could... hold her Lords seed within her.. that would also be a reward for her! She knocked on the door and was told to enter.

"Hey Solution!" lord Peroroncino said waving to her in his Dark Elf form.

"Uh... W, welcome." Lord Momonga said, also as a Dark Elf. Solution was aware why they chose that form, as she was hoping they would, she would be able to receive much 'reward' form them as Dark Elves. she smiled at the difference in attitude. Lord Peroroncino was already rock hard and ready while Lord Momonga seemed almost nervous, she could swear he was sweating. Solution just stood between them making her clothes drop and standing before them naked.

Both of their eyes bulged at the sight of her perfect body. She noticed Lord Momogas's sand offish nature. She sampled as she got onto her knees and took Momonga's member in her right hand, he became stiff immediately to her touch. At the same time, she wrapped her left hand around Peroroncino's penis. they both let out moans and she turned her hands into slime to completely envelop them.

"Just relax my Lords... allow me to show you my special talent." Solution said as she released the chemical onto their skin that had an immediate effect! Both her Lords threw their heads back and screamed in mind-blowing pleasure as she dosed them with her personal love drug. she held nothing back, hitting them both with the most concentrated solution she had, and before long they were both ejaculating into her slime body, she absorbed both their loads and stored it away in her, deep down. TO enjoy on her own time.

"Let's get more from you two!" She moaned as they couldn't move from the muscle gripping experience they were feeling. Not only was she stimulating their nervous system but she was crushing their dicks with such force, it would have caused damage to lower leveled men. Neither could do more than shake and convulse as she milked them a second time. Their screams were almost painful sounding but she knew that was just because they were passing out. They gave her another helping of their seed that she collected with a smile.

"I hear my job isn't done just yet..." she purred as she blasted them with another dose of her drug and more dick crushing pressure. It seemed like her Lord Momonga was trying to say something but he just came a third time and made the cutest face she'd seen. She looked at her Lord Peroroncino who was laid out on his pack heaving and panting heavily. his eyes were rolled up to the top of his head and his tongue was hanging out of his mouth. lord Momga was making the same lewd face as he also came into her body.

"So... much from both of you!" She was filled with her Lord's seed and she would enjoy is very, very slowly over the next few days. She removed her hands from her near unconscious Lords who were making perfect ahegao faces for her.

"Give me some "V for victory" signs my Lords!" She said holding up their heads by their hair as they swam in their pleasure drug euphoria still. Both of her supreme beings were reduced to her man sluts as they gave her the hand sighs she wanted, it was okay neither would remember this part... she pulled out a data crystal and recorded the image of her Lords reduced to this state by her touch alone. With a more than satisfied smile, she dressed in her maid's outfit and left the room as if nothing had happened.

When Suzuki and Jin came back, they both agreed, that there was no better feeling than what they had experienced... and swore never to tell another person about this night, especially their respective women.


	24. Early Planning

(No difference in T or M versions of this chapter)

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: Early Planning

Clementine walked to the middle of a fighting arena that she had been asked, or rather, ordered to go to. She was also told to wear her old gear and bring her weapons. She didn't put too much thought into the request as this was her morning workout routine with Lupusregina.

"Lady Lupusregina... " Clementine greeted the one person she did not want to see. The red-haired maid just smiled and cracked her knuckles.

"Hey Clementine, how are you doing~su?" the maid asked with a sweet smile that hid her true nature. Clementine looked at her old stilettos, she could tell they all had a magic spell loaded onto them.

"Fine, all things considered... " she looked at the maid as she put two of them away, spinning the stilettos she held in her hands.

"Good, because I have some question I need to ask you after we're finished with our work out~su"

"Uh-huh... and I'll be your punching bag, is that it?" Clementine asked stretching her arms and legs.

"Bingo! Imma beat you up... but there are some seriously strong spells on those weapons of yours this time... so if you DO hit me... you might get some payback for what I did to you the other day~su!" While that sounded nice to Clementine, she also knew that probably wasn't going to happen anytime soon... but she would try.

"Alright, let's get this over with," Clementine said taking a defensive pose. But suddenly the maid was gone. Clementine looked around but saw nothing. This was the usual method of her attack, full invisibility then a complete sucker punch, just once Clementine wished she not use that spell and maybe make this work out a not more intersting.

"HEY!" Suddenly a fist was punching Clementine in her stomach, she had no idea where the attack had come from, but she was doubled up over the maid's fist trying not to puke. The maid giggled as she brought her knee up against Clementine's chin, breaking her jaw and sending her flying upwards.

"SU~!" Lupusregina was already following up her knee with a straight punch into Clementine's chest, breaking two ribs and knock the air out of her. Clementine flew along the dirt ground for a few yards until tumbling to a stop. She couldn't breathe and blood was pouring out of her mouth. She looked up trying to see where the next attack would come from, but again she was nowhere to be seen.

"[GREATER EVASION] [PACE OF THE WIND] she used her speed and reflex boosting attacks but they did not help from a complete sucker punch to the back of her head just as she was getting up. The hit made her black out and fall face first into the dirt.

"[GREATER HEAL]" Clementine woke up, her face was in the dirt but she was not injured either. The maid had healed her.

"Round One... Lupu! Su~!" She put her hands up in celebration but Clementine was already dashing at her driving the stiletto at the back of Lupusregina. [FIREBALL] was released but the maid's armor deflected the attack and the explosion went off a foot or two away from the women. Clementine was sent flying from her own spell, however, the maid seemed completely unaffected by it.

"Shit..." For only a second Clementine had taken her eyes off her and the maid was gone again.

"Yo!" Suddenly she was in front of her and threw a handful of sand into the open eyes of Clementine.

"Arrech!" Clem screamed out and grabbed her eyes trying to rub the sand out. Clementine suddenly felt her leg snap from a kick and she fell to the ground screaming in pain, but her open mouth was a perfect fit for Lupureginas foot as she kicked her into the mouth, shattering the front rows of her teeth. Clem fell onto her back as blood from her gums flooded her throat and she began choking on her own blood.

"SU~!" Lupusregina came crashing down with an ax kick into Clementine's chest making her vomit the blood she had just swallowed and pass out again.

"[GREATER HEAL]" Again she woke up. All her injuries were healed and her teeth were back. She slowly rose to her feet dropping her weapons, she realized they were useless in this fight, as she suspected all along. She was giving this "cat" the struggle it wanted like a little mouse.

"Just... do what you want... I don't want to fight anymore." Clementine said shaking her head.

"KAY!" Lupusregina said as she rained down a flurry of punched onto Clem's chest and abdomen, shattering bone and rupturing organs. In the middle of her barrage combo, Lupusregina cast [GREATER HEAL] then continued her combo of punches and slashes. Finally, the barrage was over and Clem fell to her face bleeding and bruised. Lupusregina's foot came crashing down on the back of Clem's head driving her skull into the dirt. A huge splatter of blood covered the area below her face.

"Hmmm... well I guess that a pretty good warm-up~su!" she laughed Clementine was unconscious and near death.

"You're making me use a lot of my mana you know that?" Lupusregina said to the unmoving Clementine before once again casting [GREATER HEAL]. Clementine stood up wiping the blood and dirt from her face once she'd healed.

"Alright, so now I got my warm up in... the real reason we're here is My Lords would like to know more about this group you used to work for called The Black Scripture." Clementine shook her head.

"I told you people all I know about them already. But what exactly is it you want to know? The Half-Elf girl? I told you all I know about her." Clementine said thinking about a half elf girl with black and white hair... her power reminded Clementine of these people if Nazarick... she could fight well against most anyone here in a one on one Clementine figured.

"Oh? Is it that Zesshi girl?" Clementine nodded.

"As I said before, she isn't part of The Black Scripture...officially. I'd say she's more like... a secret weapon. If you make big enough enemies with The Slane Theocracy, you'll meet her and the entire team soon enough... including my brother." She tilted her head.

"Brother? What's his deal?" Clementine shrugged.

"He's an entitled asshole who always got what he wanted... and I would not stand a chance against him in a duel... he can summon hundreds of magical beats from these rings he has, but he himself is worthless in a fight, he's called the "one man army." Lupusregina seemed interested in what she had to say.

"Okay, who else, anyone else we should be interested in?" Clem thought for a second.

"They are all dangerous in their own right... but my brother's partner is one to be careful of as well. She's the seventh seat. Her name is Tessika, she's young but controls a weird monster that I've never seen, but even my brother says he's terrified of it. He says her one monster would easily beat all of his at once and is impossible to hurt, that's all I know about her. Other than she'd a bit of a weirdo." Lupusregina nodded.

"There's a couple of magic casters that... well, I used to think they were powerful but you guys make them look like jokes... so no concern there. There's one I've only heard of called "Thousand Leagues Astrologer"... she's probably the one that knows the most about you guys, I heard she can use magic to look in on people from afar." That didn't seem to concern Lupusrgina, so they must have countermeasures for that.

"Is that it~su?" Clementine thought for a while longer.

"There's a guy who supposed to be the strongest man in the world, like in terms of what he can lift, he never impressed me, however, so you guys might consider his strength 'average' at best. But the last two are..." Lupusregina was paying attention.

"There is a guy called "Time Turbulence" I've heard he can do... weird things. But I've never seen him fight, so who knows. Then there is the first seat and captain of the whole group. A Paladin named Answer. I know he's more known for his wit and cunning than his physical powers, but even those are past me, so he's dangerous because he's smart I guess." Clementine knew of some others but they were just slot fillers essentially, ready to be kicked out when a better fighter came along... thinking back, she may have been one of these 'slot fillers' not that it mattered now.

"So this Zesshi, you really think she could fight against us? su~!" Clementine nodded.

"Mistress Shalltears and the birdman..." Suddenly Clementine's world was spinning and she was on her back. The side of her face was hurting and half of her vision was gone. Clementine looked up and saw Lupurgina holding a bloody eyeball... it was hers!" Clementine put her hands over the empty eyesocket screaming in pain as the shock wore off.

"Refer to my Lord Peroroncino as "Birdman" again, and I will remove the other eye, understand?" Clementine rolled to her knees growling but also bowing.

"Yes... sorry Mistress... Lupusregina..." She grunted between he pain and blood covered her hand and the ground below her.

"Alright... continue, more about this Zesshi~su." Clementine tried to ignore the pain and focus on the question.

"Like... I said, she's stronger than you... by a lot. Mistress Shalltear and Lord Peroroncino could probably fight her... but I think it would... be a hard fight still, if it were... one on one. I've heard that her father... was The Elf King and... maybe her mother, might... have been a god or something... like that. She's called a Godkin." Clementine took some cloth and wrapped it around her head to stop the bleeding, it did not really help.

"Godkin? Explain~su."

"Imagine if... Lord Peroroncino had a child... how strong do you think that child would be? Anyone with the blood of these "players" as you all call them, in them... is known as a Godkin... it's guessed that is what she is, offspring or a descendant of one of these 'players'. It's not known which really... anyway like... I said, she's the one you need to be wary of, especially if she has back up from the whole team... I think that could be troublesome."

"Okay, and where can we find this Zesshi~su?"

"She is guarding a place of great importance to The Slane Theocracy. She's at the top of The Black Tower um... roughly twenty miles West from their capital, The Holy City. She never leaves it either, but she's also rarely left alone." Clementine had told Shalltear all this when she thought she was being interrogated and not simply broken in. the probably thought she was lying then.

"Alright, better make an eye patch for that, if could get infected, anyway we're done, go back to Shalltears house," Lupusregina said walking away. Clementine glared at her with her one eye angerly.

"Lord Momonga? I have that information you wanted... yes My Lord, coming to you immediately. " Lupusregina said as she cast [MESSAGE] to Momonga. When she arrived at his office he was talking to Demiurge, she patiently waited until their conversation was finished. He motioned for Lupusrgina to come and sit and give her report of The Black Scripture.

"I see... and Clementine is adjusting well to her time here in Nazarick?" Momonga asked after she had finished telling him everything Clementine had.

"Yes My Lord, she truly loves her Mistress Shalltear I believe, and we've been training together every morning." He seemed pleased and nodded.

"So then, Demiurge. What do you think?" Demiurge gave it some thought.

"While making enemies of The Slane theocracy is not wise... if we strike first and eliminate their most powerful and "secret" weapon... then they may just give up any hostile efforts, in favor of survival at that point. Also, I have many tests we could run on a "Godkin" that no doubt would benefit us immensely, and that's not even counting the "treasure" she guards in this tower... it is not a stretch of any imagination to think one or more world items may be kept there.

"But if The Slane theocracy deems this an attack on humanity and asks for help?"

"Your majesty has seen to the fact that The Holy Kingdom would not help if you simply, asked them not to. but i don't think even that would be necessary. With the dramatic decrease of the Demihuman population, the humans have begun a campaign of the genocide of any and all Demihumans found in many areas around their nation's borders. As they are a selfish nation, I cannot see them stopping this giant campaign just to offer help," Demiurge said.

"Likewise, the Re-Estize Kingdom is in preparations for their annual war with The Baharuth Empire, they would ignore any request from any nation, this holds double for the Baharuth Empire. Due to my Beastmans relentless attack of the Draconic nation. The Baharuth Empire has been forced to send every other available troop not participating in the annual standoff to help hold their lines, for as soon as the Draconic Kingdom falls my Beastmen will be in a prime position to attack The Empire.

"So we cripple The Slane Theocracy now before they can become a problem later?" Momonga thought it seemed like a good idea.

"It is as your plan has foreseen it, My Lord! Everything goes according to your plan." Momonga just nodded at the praise, how humble Lord Momonga was Lupusregina thought... so freakin cool!

"So who did you have in mind to lead this assault on the Black Scriptures tower?"

"Numbers are probably best here... Mistress Aura and her brother come to mind... they could be the spearhead that stabs at the Black Tower... every other team member would be simple back up for them, though I suggest Shalltear not participate in this particular mission.

"Back up, huh? I hate to use him but... Victim would make this attack... almost too easy, however, we should still only use him if we have to... an exit strategy if you will"

"As expected! I did not wish to say as it would require Victim to kill himself, but we now know he will return to use if we simply pay a very affordable price... My Lord, those three alone would easily take the tower." Momonga nodded.

"But only if we need to... i do not wish to kill Victim if we don't have to."

Aura would provide the sheer numbers. Mare would provide the heavy firepower to drop the tower from the outside completely if needed. And Victim would be the ace in the hole that would prevent anything "surprising" from happening if some weird force intervened like That Dragon Lord from last time. But still, the team seemed like it needed one or two more, just to be safe? Momonga thought, also he was wondering what Demiurge meant by "next big stage", but according to Clementine there were some that could prove to be tricky.

"The only decision really left is now or after the next big stage of your plan?" Demiurge asked looking at the near freaking out Momonga

He had no idea what to think... what if this attack messed up this "next stage" of "his" plan... damnit he wanted his Overlord body back so he could not freak out, he was sweating! They would see he had no idea what he was doing... damnit Jin! This is your fault! Suzuki cried in his mind as his nerves began to take over.

"So should we do this now or after the next big stage of your plan my Lord?"

Shit... I'm taking too long to say something... what do I do? Suzuki was trying to hide the fact that he had no idea what to do... his plan of faking it till he made it was falling apart.

Lupusregina was in awe of the mental power she was witnessing. Lord Momonga was thinking again! He must be thinking of amazing things! Lupuregina wondered the true scope of his brilliance... She found herself wanting to be with her Lord... more than just as a fun time. Her eye went wide as she witnessed him thinking even more... it was so intense! Shit! She might leave a puddle on the chair she was sitting on... why did her Lord have to be so impressive when he thought up plans? This was bad... his beads of sweat were a sign how much thought power he was putting into this simple coin flip decision.

"Hmm, what do you think Demiurge?" Lupusrgina nearly soaked her chair... it was an A or B question, yet her Lord had thought up an answer C? Damit... she was going to make a mess right here and now!

"If you are asking me My Lord, that means you have decided as you know what I would say, very good joke My Lord!" Demiurge said snickering, trying to keep his composure. Lupusrgina looked back and forth... they were speaking in a way she could not understand... she felt so small standing next to her Lords wit... it was damn near terrifying, if not so arousing. It was official, she had ruined her panties and this chair...

"Alright then, I will leave it up to you then Demiurge," Momonga said nodding.

"Oh, I am sorry Lupusregina, you may be excused." her eyes went wide. the second she stood up her shame would be all too obvious.

"Ah Lord Momonga, there is something I would like to show you on the fifth floor. If you don't mind I'd like to leave now to show it." Demiurge said giving Lupusregina s slight wink.

"Ah, of course, then Lupusrgenina thank you for your report, we will be excusing ourselves," Momonga said as they both used their Rings of Ainz Ooal gown to teleport away. As soon as they were gone Lupusregina got up to get dry, taking the chair with her, she would have it cleaned and dry as soon as she could.

"Indeed Demiurge... that is uh, a nice statue of me, but..." Momonga said looking at one of his latest works.

"Ah! I am glad it passes your inspection, My Lord! I was afraid you might not approve of the liberty I took with your jawline, as perfect as it is, I just wished to show a softer side that not many know of you My Lord!" Momonga nodded.

"Well if this is all, then I really need to get back to work," Momonga said. Demiurge bowed satisfied he had bought Lupusregina enough time to clean up.

"Very good My Lord. Then with your blessing... I will begin the assault on The Black Tower." Demiurge said.

"I leave it in your capable hands Demiurge!" And His Lord was gone. Demiurge sent a [MESSAGE] to Aura, Mare and Victim telling them of the upcoming mission and where to meet up. He would accompany them on this task, mostly because it might prove to be fun and he had nothing to do until the workers were all gathered and ready to kick off the final stage of his Lords plan. This could prove to be a fun diversion till then.


	25. A New family

**(no differnce in T or M versions of this chapter)**

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE: A new family

In a dark room, a teenage looking girl with black and white hair and matching eyes looks at a magical projection. Next to her is the woman responsible for the projection, one of the Black Scripture, Keller Hellem. She had long blue hair and a large hat and is in her mid-thirties.

"Who are they?" The elf girl askes, though her elf ears are hidden under her long hair.

"Hard to say Lady Zesshi, but that spell they just used... I've only heard of it in legend... so we are dealing with beings of immense power." The projection showed a man in an orange pinstriped suit, girl, about the age of twelve a boy who was riding the back of a woman in a white dress. They all had strange masks on covering their faces. The man was holding a weird pink... thing. Zesshi looked closely at the items they were wearing. All of it did not belong in this world.

"Look... another one!" Keller Hellem said as another [GATE] portal opened up and many powerful magical beasts walked out... a veritable army of monsters stood at attention, they seemed to be controlled by the young boy riding the girl in the dress... was he the leader? Zesshi smiled... at last.

"Lady Zesshi! this is an emergency no matter how you look at it! I'll contact the capital and let them..." There was a flash of silver and the lady with blue hair was looking up at Zesshi and her own headless body. She tried to say something but died seconds later looking at the wicked smile on her former comrades face. Zesshi picked up the magical hat that held power from another land, just as her scythe did. She would collect as many of these gifts.

"That boy riding the girl... that will be my mate," her eyes looked at the older man, he would probably do as well... but she would need proof on who was the stronger, not just leader. She was still planned to fight the boy, but only to confirm he was as powerful as his position and gear made him seem. She walked past the top floor where she was supposed to be stationed and headed to the roof so lay eyes on her new friends first hand. However, she was not alone. The Captain of the Black Scripture stood watching.

"Why aren't you guarding the vault door?" Answer asked her when he saw she was armed he figured what was happening. he then noticed she was wearing the hat of the 11th seat.

"We've talked enough for you to know that Answer... if I can confirm their power, I will offer my body to the one that is most powerful of this army that will certainly crush you all." He readied his spear. She looked at the spear with a smile... that was another gift she'd like to get her hands on before she could purpose to her approaching allies.

"I figured as much... you were always a double-edged sword in this regard, I guess we get cut after all." He stood ready to die, he knew he had no chance of beating Zesshi.

"So you plan on actively attacking us? Why not just sit and watch us get overrun?" He asked, that was the only way he would live a little longer, he too saw the beasts that were makign their way to the tower... just one of them would be too much for him... and there were at least thirty coming at the tower.

"I figured it will make a better impression on my new mate," Zesshi said swinging her scythe around menacingly. He attempted to dash at her with his most powerful attack, but in a split second, she was gone and standing behind him. Did she use teleportation? Or was she simply too fast for him to track? it was the last question he would ask as her curved blade cut him in half easily, cutting past his plate armor like it was nothing. The separate halves of Answer fell to either side each other as he was killed instantly.

"Alright... let's go get some more items for my new husband!" She snickered picking up his lance and strapping it across her back. She then stood for a bot watching the oncoming magical beasts.

A bit earlier in the day at Nazarick...

"Eh? A mission? Okay... sure Mare is here. Okay, I'll let him know." Aura turned to Mare with a smile on her face. She was being carried by Shalltear who was not allowed to talk.

"Heads up Mare, Lord Momonga has a target for us." Aura said. Mare looked up at her worried.

"Oh... um, it won't be too... uh, dangerous will it?" Aura just laughed.

"What you still scared of that Dragon, Mare?" He shook his head back and forth, making his ears flop around in a cute manner.

"I...I'm not scared!" Aura laughed and patted her bothers head with a smile.

"Well hurry up then... Okay, Shalltear... [GATE] us over to Demiurge." Shalltear looked annoyed but wasn't allowed to say anything so just did as asked and the three went through it to meet Demiurge. They were in a room with Nigredo who was using her magic to look at a Black Tower.

"Ah, good you've arrived," Demiurge said when they walked through the portal.

'Yup, so what's this place we're gonna attack, is that it?" Aura asked pointing at the tower.

"Indeed. We have confirmed that our target, a girl named Zesshi is there and under heavy guard. She is to be taken prisoner and not killed. Outside of that, any tactics you two wish to use will be approved. Also, know that should an unexpected attack occur like in the Holy Kingdom, we will use Victim as a means to escape, but only as a lost resort of course. Both Dark Elf children looked at Demiurge and nodded that they understood. Shalltear started to fidget around.

"Shalltear idiot wants to know if she will help?" Demiurge shook his head.

"You will provide [GATE] spells and back up if we are ambushed only," Demiurge told her, really he'd prefer her not to go, but she was technically under orders from Aura so he really couldn't object. He put on his classic evil smiling mask as did Aura and Mare. Shalltear magically changed to her white dress and mask disguise.

"So, um... are we leaving right now?" Demiurge nodded and looked at Shalltear. She should have to the ability to [GATE] to the tower now that she's laid eyes on it. Demiurge, who was holding Victim followed the twins and Shalltear.

A full moon stood behind an ominous black tower, it was cold an silent. Shalltear cast another [GATE] and well over fifty magical beats all at least level 70 or higher walked through. This was just a portion of Aura's magical beast army. In her presence, they all would gain a buff raising their powers around 8 levels or so.

"Alright guys, listen up! You see that tower there? Go eat everyone you see! But stop when you reach the top floor okay? Also, do not eat any elf girls you see." Aura told her army of Magical beasts and they were off.

The appearance of this huge army, however, did not go unnoticed. A black and white-haired girl who looked to be around fifteen in age started looking down at the approaching beast with a smile.

"I never had any loyalty to you or The SlaneThoecracy... you all kept me locked up in this tower like a prisoner." she spat at the dead body of Answer.

Zesshi could see the outlines of four figures in the distance. She smiled... this was the day she had been waiting for. The day someone strong enough to attack the tower had come at last! She knew if anyone openly attacked this tower, they must know what was inside... a fair chance she'd meet someone of power.

"What's going on? We're under attack and no warning signal was spread!" A large man with two huge shields on his back yelled looking around and seeing the halved Answer.

"You... you betray us at last huh? What if this enemy means to simply kill you and loot our gear?" The red-haired man said taking his two large shields in his hands and arms. One could null any physical attack while the other would reflect magical attacks back at the caster... he figured he had a fair shot of holding out long enough for more people to come help. She just shrugged.

"If they are stronger and want to kill me...It is the reward for being strong... getting to choose the fate of the weak." She laughed and he knew that she had already chosen to betray them, whether or not the enemy was willing to talk.

"So you will just lay there and let them kill you?" The large man shook his head at that thought.

"Well... I'd offer my body to them first... if I do interest them... so be it. Your time is at an end... I feel all ours may be." Zesshi said as she spun her scythe and headed to meet the attackers, she suspected who they might be anyway.

"Zesshi... on my honor... what you just said, I cannot let stand!" he said taking a place between her and the exit. He held up his shields toward her in warning but the shaking let her know that he understood that he was about to die. Zesshi looked at him with disinterest.

"[REALITY SLASH]" She simply walked past him and flung her hand to one side as if she were swatting a fly. The large man's head fell off his body, seconds later a gush of fresh blood spewed forth from his headless body. It flopped tot he ground and Zesshi collected his shields.

"Sorry, Brute... but if you'd just been stronger than me... we could have had a different future," Zesshi muttered taking a seat. She would wait for her attackers... hopefully, they wanted a child... if not... then she would try and fight... but she could tell the power of the beasts that ran into her tower... their master must be a man of incredible power. The was the sound of a spell being cast and out of nowhere a man and with an orange suit and weird mask was standing behind her.

"Are you the one controlling these monsters?" Zesshi asked unsurprised by an enemy suddenly appearing before her. The man laughed.

"No, but may I assume you are the one know as "Zesshi"?" He asked. She was surprised he knew her name.

"You're not from my father are you?" She asked scowling... the only thing that could make her stay loyal at this point was if this man claimed to work for her father, The Elf King.

"No, we are... or rather... will be his enemy soon enough... are you his daughter?" She nodded and realized this was just the meeting she hoped she'd get.

"Yes, I am his daughter, but I only wish him death... moreover, I want to meet the controller of these beasts that are tearing apart my men... know that if you are willing to hear my requests... I will surrender this tower and it's objects of power to you." The man with a weird tail looked at her in interest.

"You are much more intersting than I thought you'd be... but I cannot spare a single life here other than yours." Zesshi laughed.

"That is not my concern... just guarantee my safety... and I will cooperate with you and your master." The man looked surprised.

"And just who do you think I work for?" She shrugged.

"You are either working for this... Airxeen I've heard about... or some other unknown enemy... either way... I assume the treasury is what you're after... I can open the door for you" He smiled and bowed.

"There... are many things I'd like to talk to you about as you are... much more intersting than I thought you'd be..." The masked man said as she led him to the vault she had guarded for many years. She touched it with her scythe and it opened.

"So... just what are your requests young one?"

"I want a child with the person controlling the beasts, or anyone strong as or strong than him," the masked man laughed but caught himself.

"Well, I fear that may not... work. However, if it just a strong mate you are looking for and are not picky... I believe we have a few men that would suit your needs." That answer was just fine with her.

"Then we have a deal." She said. There were no more stationed Black Scripture members here so the rest were just expandable guards.

"Take what you wish and we can leave whenever you are ready." The man looked in pleasure at the six items before him. He picked them up and made them vanish one by one then turned to her.

"Well then, Lady Zesshi, shall we go see your new home?" the man asked trying to control his excitement at the world item he just acquired. She smiled and nodded as he took her hand and they teleported from the tower together.

Once Arua's beasts had killed every last member in the tower and anything of worth or note was collected, Mare opened up the ground beneath the tower and sank it into the ground, crushing it to nothing but rubble then covering the earth back up to make it seem the tower had simply vanished. That should make who was to blame for this attack a mystery and make them think Zesshi might be dead.

Demiurge appeared with the Elf girl in hand, she seemed to be cooperating willingly but also not under his influence.

"Our target willing switched to our side and was a huge help in this mission, please welcome Zesshi to our fold," Demiurge said. She bowed and looked at the masked Aura with a weird smile.

"Nice to meet you Zesshi!" Aura said waving from the back of Shalltear.

"Yes... um, nice to meet you, you can call me Mare...' Mare said bowing and making sure his mask didn't slip off. Zesshi could see Aura's ears sticking out from the mask and tone of her skin.

"Um, are you a Dark Elf, Master..." Zesshi asked waiting for a name.

"Aura, and yeah, we are both Dark Elves." Zesshi looked at the one in a dress with disinterest, she figured Mare was a female. Mare had that weird pink thing in it's arms. Zesshi wondered what it was then it spoke.

"Hello, Zesshi! I am Victim, i am glad you have joined us... but i was looking forward to being useful!" It seemed to complain. mare just smiled and patted it on the head.

"I see... then..." Zesshi turned to the man she had already met.

"You may call me Demiurge." She nodded that she would do so.

"Oh and this one is stupid idiot, but she isn't allowed to talk so don't take that as a slight or anything." Aura said slapping Shalltear on her ass.

"Oh, well um hello... Lady Stupid Idiot, I look forward..." Zesshi was saying but Aura burst out into laughter and almost fell off her mount. Zesshi looked confused till Mare spoke up.

"Um, her real name.. is Um, Shalltear... my sister is just uh... teasing her," Mare explained.

"Sister?" Zesshi understood why Demiurge said it wouldn't work, she had misjudged the gender of Aura.

"I see..." she said with some disappointment.

"Well, that's all for this round of introductions... there will be MANY more I assure you, your new home is a full one." Zesshi liked the sound of that, as there were to many choices of mate then, also in line with what Demiurge had said earlier. Zesshi laughed at how easy the choice had been to betray the nation she never really cared about in the first place. Shalltear used yet another [GATE] and they all stepped through, Zessho hesitated but Mare took her hand in his and nodded.

"It'll be okay Zesshi... Nazarick is a really nice place!" Mare said as he led her to Nazarick.


	26. Zesshi's choice

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX: Zesshi's choice

Momonga looked at Zesshi from across his desk. She seemed to be a bit nervous.

"You can relax Zesshi, you are in no danger here, this is merely a meet and greet," Momonga said. He was still in his Dark Elf form. Momonga found himself staying in it more and more as his wives... defiantly wished that, plus being able to eat again was amazing. Sex was nice... it was great... but the food in Nazarick... on another level to say the least, and it would even buff him. So it really was with that in mind that Momonga spent his free time as a Dark Elf, to cover both of those bases.

"Um, thank you Lord Momonga." She still seemed on edge.

"Well for one, let me thank you for the six treasures you help us get... I really cannot express my gratitude in this, which is why I will give my blessing to anyone who wishes to um... fulfill your request." It was an odd request but stranger things have happened as of late so...

"Thank you, My Lord." She meekly responded.

"So we have a unique... spell available to us when it concerns um, conceiving a child," Momonga said feeling a little weird discussing this with a girl who looked fifteen at best, yet he knew she was much older than he was. Her head perked up and she seemed to lower her guard a bit at this mention.

"What I mean is... species is no problem, so long as the person is willing and male, there will be no problem in fulfilling your request, I would just like to let you know that going forward."

"Um, there is one... more thing I'd like, if it pleases." Momonga nodded.

"Let the person know that I wish to fight them as part of our wedding ceremony... if I lose the wedding can be considered "right" by me.

"Oh, and if you win?" She clicked her tongue.

"Then I will assume that person is rejecting my marriage and let me win... I've seen what I'm dealing with and I have a very good sense of gauging the strength of others." She frankly said.

"Well if it's reassuring to you, the one known as Demiurge has already to um, volunteered to provide the necessary function to give you a child if no one else suits your fancy and is willing." She smiled immediately at this, apparently, that was fine by her, so long as he was as strong as she guessed.

"And um, if I find more than one? I would be willing to mother as many children as possible..." Momonga laughed.

"You're thinking too much about this... just get to know the people here, the females too as they will valuable input, and I'm sure the right person will fall into your lap." She smiled and nodded with a bit of a blush.

"I see, thank you Lord Momonga," she simply said as he leaned back in his chair.

"So... Godkin. If you don't mind what were the specifics of your birth?" She frowned, clearly this was not a good subject for her, but he needed to know.

"My mother was a descendant of one of the six... as such she had the blood of gods in her veins, but she was kidnapped and raped by The Current King of The Elf Nation, that was when I was conceived... I don't know his lineage, maybe he is Godkin as well for he'd have to be strong to overpower my mother. I know next to nothing about him, also I would love to kill him if the chance ever arises."

"One of the six... They were from another world?" She nodded.

"They built The Slane Theocracy, or at least created it's future foundation... depending on who you ask." Momonga had looked at all the weapons she'd brought with her as a tribute. Mare called "dibs" on the big pointy casters hat, while it's stats were nothing impressive he apparently liked the big hat, and he did look very cute in the oversized "witches hat"

"Mare thanks you for the hat, by the way, he really likes it." Zesshi blinked.

"He? The one with the um, dress?" Momonga chucked. Yes I know, he looks and dresses like a girl... there's a story there but... anyway, he does enjoy the hat and wanted me to let you know that.

"I see..." She remembered watching him sink the whole tower like it was nothing. Momonga knew what she was thinking but was confident Mare would not be into conceiving a child at his age... not that he even knew how.

"Anyway, as far as your choices go, a friend of mine named pero, um, that'll be 'Lord Peroroncino' to you... he's a well know sexual enthusiasts you may say... I'd start with him, however, in truth, he is slightly weaker than myself or others around here." She wrinkled her nose... why did the man sluts always have to be weak? She silently wondered to herself, he was out of the drawing as soon as he said this. "Next!" she thought.

"Cocytus is another that would not mind conceiving children with you, that would require the previously mentioned spell... but it could be done and he would be okay with this as well. Personally, he would be my choice as he is very honorable and incredibly strong, I think he'd make a fine father." That name sounded very strong to her... she would do well to meet his Cocytus. So far he was up there along with Mare and Demiurge.

"One thing and this is a bit awkward but... any children you have will remain here in Nazarick, with you. As you will now be "part of the family" at that point.

"I had already assumed this much, so long as I get to be with the child..." Momonga nodded. He would never take a child from her mother's arms if not for an absolutely good reason.

"Then it seems we are in agreement on all fronts... while I can't go into specifics... the issue with your father will be resolved at some point... I assure you." She smiled again, genuine happiness.

"Then I thank you in advance, My Lord." He just politely wove his hand that it was no big deal.

"Anyway, if you have no further questions... we are done for now... um just let me know when you've made your choice," She bowed. He excused her and she left the incredible looking office. Zesshi was used to "well made" things but everything associated with the place was on another level... even the drink she was offered was the best things she'd ever had... ever.

Cocytus, Demiurge, and Mare... these are the ones I should talk to first then. She said to herself making a mental checklist.

While Demiurge seemed fine... something about him seemed... off. And anyway he was already a green light, so she'd save him till last. This honorable Cocytus seemed like the one to meet first. Zesshi was so deep in thought that she didn't notice a red-haired maid standing right beside her.

"Yo!" the maid said loudly. Zesshi looked at her, while she didn't yelp out, her heart was certainly beating faster from shock.

"Um, yes..."

"You can call me Lupusregina, or Lupu for short~su!" Zesshi just nodded.

"You're the one I talk to schedule a meeting with Cocytus?" Zesshi asked. Lupusregina smiled. The maid nodded.

"He's out of Nazarick at the moment but a big announcement is being scheduled, so he's coming back soon~su!"

"I see, and how is Cocytus, power wise? I know he's honorable and good-natured..."

"You wanna know how he stacks up in strength against everyone else? Hmm, well he is not only an incredible weapon master, he is also a good governor, as his test in the Lizardman village has shown, very good quality in terms of mate... And he will defiantly treat the child well, and teach it all kinds of weapon arts... so if you want your kid to be a swordsman, Cocytus is your man. I bet he'd even marry you proper if you asked, that's the kind of person he is"

"I see, and um... Demiurge?" Lupousrugina nided.

"Good choice as well, he's probably the second smartest person in Nazarick... a literal Gienuius in every sense of the word... so if you want your kid to be super smart, crafty and cunning... then go with Demiurge... their moral code, however, might be... well Demiurge is into some intersting stuff, so your time with him would probably be... well I'm sure you'd okay." Zesshi wondered what she meant but could take a few guesses, she was into whatever so long as the mans seed went to the right place, anything else was just a game to her.

"Lord Momonga also said the name Lord Peroroncino... but that he might be the weakest of the bunch." Lupusrgina snickered.

"Yeah, if you want to put a numerical value to it, I'd say he's about 4% weaker than the other two. But as far as time in the bed goes, he'd probably be the best, he'd hump you all day long if you let him. Actually, he's known as our god of perversion... if you want your child to be a huge pervert, then by all means...

"No, that one is a defiantly 'no go'... sorry." Lupusregina smiled, for some reason, she got the sense Lupusregina was glad she said that.

'I see... and um... what about, Mare?" Zesshi looked at her hand, he took her hand and helped her through the [GATE] portal when she hesitated... when she thought of him she pictured a perfect flower blooming in the snow... under a moonlit night... Lupusrgina looked at her surprised then laughed. She began blushing just thinking about him...

"Mare? hmm, well as he is close to your species that makes sense... and his druid magic is... outright terrifying. If you ask me... He'd treat you like a princess, he's a gentle person like that. Also he'd care for the child more than anyone. Your child would have magic unrivaled and Mare is smart... so he'd be a good teacher as well. But as far as I know, he's not expressed an interest in child making yet... probably not the best choice as you'd also have to go through his sister Aura... no way she'd be okay with you coming between her and her brother..." Lupusregina shrugged and shook her head.

"But it seems like Mare would offer the best offspring... yet is the most troublesome one to mate with..." Zesshi scratched her chin... She definitely still wanted to talk with Mare.

"Alright, so I'll show you to your room and then we can get this baby making show on the road~su!" Zesshi shook her head at how weird this girl was. Lupusregina lead her to a very nice room with a large bed, it even came with it's own bathroom. Lupurgenin explained how "running water" worked.

"Alright, we'll send someone over to fetch you when Master Mare is ready to meet with you~su!" The maid said as she bounced off in a jovial manner. Zesshi used this time to bathe and get acquainted with the room. There was even a box that would clean her clothes for her as she bathed. Nazarick put her old country to shame on all fronts. She thought as she washed her hair with a thing called "shampoo".

"Amazing." It was the word that came to her mind every time she thought of this place, this nazarick... her new home, where her only job would be to make powerful children... her life dream. Zesshi took a rest until she heard a knocking at her door. She got up and opened it slowly, she expeted the maid from before but it was a different one.

"Master Mare is ready to see you." The pink haired maid said. She had an eyepatch and was cold and emotionless... Zesshi liked her. She was lead to a place with a table and some snacks and drinks set out. They were in a nicely lit room. Off to the side was a series of tables and Mare sat one.

He wove to her and she sat across from him. He had a plate of some kind of fluffy party covers in sweet-smelling liquid, she'd never seen it before. Mare noticed her inspecting his meal.

"They are called "pancakes" w...would you like some? They are very good!" Mare said. Zesshi nodded and a man that was standing behind a bar went to the back. They sat in silence till he came out with a plate with the same stuff Mare was eating.

"See, you pour the syrup over them like this." He said pouring more than she probably would have liked but she said nothing and took a bite. It was fluffy and sweet but also filling... amazing! She ate the entire plate not realizing how hungry she actually was.

"Mmm... these are my favorite things to eat... my sister eats meat... I find that gross, but these are really good!" Mare said with a smile like a sunbeam. She didn't know what to say to him. Luckily he changed the subject to where she wanted.

"So, um... Lupusrgina says you, uh wanted to talk to me about something?" Zesshi blushed... she wasn't sure how to approach this child, as he was just barely at the age where he might be able to sire a child. If he was unable she would probably try one of the others until Mare came of age. If she could she'd like to bear offspring with all of them, but that seemed unlikely to happen.

"Well um, Mare... to get straight to the point... I'd like to have a child with you." the look of shock on his face was priceless, almost like he's just gotten caught doing something naughty... apparently he had some idea of what this entailed, that was good.

"Uh, uh... um... you mean... like.. have... (whispering very low) sex?" His eyes were still wide and he looked like he was turning red from blushing... she couldn't believe how cute he was!

"Well yes, that is how a child is made." She giggled at how easy he was making this on her as he was the one freaking out...adorable.

"B...but... we... I mean... I... we don't..." he was looking at the floor overcome with embarrassment... the poor lad had no idea this was coming at him.

"Do you not find me to your liking?" Zesshi asked, Mare, shook his head and put his hands up.

"N..No, it's not like that, I think you are very pretty... it's just that... I always thought my first time would be... with someone else is all." he was bashful and almost panicking. So he had someone he liked already? that was unfortunate... Zesshi thought to herself.

"Well, you don't HAVE to sleep with me Mare... you were simply my top choice, and are even more so now that we've talked." While she was largely emotionless, his cute nature was wearing her coldness down.

"Oh... I see... well, um... I'm not... sure..."

"It's fine Mare... if your answer is no, I will move on," Zesshi said. She was mentally disappointed, she really wanted Mare.

"It's just that... my sister Aura. I don't think she'd like..." Zesshi nodded.

"I was told Aura wouldn't accept me... I guess it's unavoidable then,"

"I... I'd like to maybe help you... but I'd have to talk to my uh, sister first..."

"Well, I was told that I will be allowed to stay here, so there's no rush Mare... but you really wouldn't mind?" he shook his head. She said that but if she could... excite him now, this Aura would just have to accept their relationship... she thought of how she could get him aroused...

"Well, I recently was shown some things and um... I've kinda been wanting to try "it" out... and I'm not sure I have many options so... I think it would be nice." He was

"Well you are just at that age where boys become curious about such things," Mare nodded.

"Um, yes... that's um, what I was told by Shalltear," Zesshi had met her briefly, but she didn't say much.

"Well, then Mare... you know my offer."

"Um, do... do you think our child would be really strong?" Mare asked looking up at her with still a nervous look about him.

"I think our children would be the most powerful kids to be born in this world." She honestly did believe that if this Mare was nearly as powerful as he seemed to be, and others claimed.

"Chil...Children? Like... lots of babies?" He asked in such an innocent way. Zesshi kicked off one of her shoes, she had an idea.

"Indeed Mare... I'd want to make as many powerful children with you are you'd like."

"So um, having them would make Nazarick stronger?" He asked now curiosity replacing his nerves.

"I've promised Lord Momonga that any children I bear will remain citizens of Nazarick, so yes, they would." She explained.

"A...and Lo... Lord Momonga said it was... okay we do this?" She smiled as she could she was making good headway with him.

"He gave his blessing so long as it was consensual, yes. However, Mare, how old are you exactly?" His answer would determine how long she'd have to wait, or if she was really willing to, she could always approach him later on, either way, now or later, she'd have his children.

"I'm um, 76..." She thought about that... yeah, still mostly a child in terms of Elf/Dark Elf development. Yet she'd heard males could have children that young, but it would be just barely if he could...

"You may or may not be able to even have children yet... so I think, if you wish it... we could at least try it out... if it takes, we can approach your sister together... if not, then we can remain friends ." Mare's ears bobbed a bit as he looked at her... she lightly kicked his foot with her, almost like it might have been an accident. Physical contact would work on him... he's nervous enough it shows.

"Okay! Uh, Sis will okay with it... when I explain it will benefit Nazarick! So uh..." Zesshi smiled but inside she was thrilled, she just never was big on showing emotions. She put her foot nxt to his leg.

"I am ready whenever you are, Master Mare."

"Wait... we will... uh, be married then... won't we?"

"If that's what it takes, then yes I will enter an official marriage with you... while "love" isn't my strong suit, I will care for the children as much as possible to ensure they grow up powerful nd smart, having a caring father like you will probably help them as well. As I won't be much of a nurturer to them." She explained truthfully, this did not seem to bother him. In truth she was now getting annoyed with all the talking and questions... she wanted to have sex... and now. She would be able to determine if he was ready by the 'amount' he would release.

"Um... well I will have, um... I don't really have any other questions... uh, when did you want to do try? I uh, don't have anything to do for a week so..." Zesshi took his hands, he blushed a bit... she was forcing herself to be... cute?

"Then lets lay with one another for this week... that should be enough times to see if... we are meant to... uh, be," she was really bad at this stuff... but it seemed to be helping the lad calm down at any rate. His eyes went wide with wonder... he clearly had been wanting to try out sex, and a whole week sounded good to him... this Shalltear may be to thank for his curiosity... she'd have to thank her later if this worked out.

"I was given a room not far from here... if you'd like... we could do it now." She offered and forcing a smile that maybe didn't look greedy. Again his eyes went wide with that adorable look of wonder and shock.

"N...Now?" She decided to show a little aggression and lightly rubbed his foot with her... she was a virgin at "footsies" but her old friend Answer told him his first wife and he married because of this game... kind of a shame he was not the kind to betray his nation... but he never would have so she had to terminate their relationship, same as it was.

"AH!" Mare let out a surprise but did not pull his foot away, he just looked nerves or confused like he was sure he was supposed to say or do something but didn't know what, with a smirk, Zesshi moved her foot slowly and gently up Mare's inner leg.

"Ha... um... uh...I..." his reaction was turning her on... it was so innocent... while she had never had sex either... she felt like an experienced woman seducing a virgin boy. His attitude was making her far more relaxed as she felt like the one in control. Behind his timid nature raged the power of a god... getting him excited like this was a turn on for her.

"I uh..." she rubbed his knees with her foot seductively. His ears began to twitch and sweat began to form on his brow, he was either revolted by this or getting aroused.

"What? Should I stop?" Zesshi asked with her elbows on the table supporting her chin like she was doing nothing, but under the table, her foot had reached his inner thigh... it really was convenient he was wearing a dress...

Mare was turning beet red and panting slightly. He was looking around but even the bartender had excused himself and they were alone.

"N...no..." He whispered. Zesshi moved her foot between his legs and without a doubt... he was a boy... and an excited one at that." She pushed her toes against his hard member lightly. She could feel he wasn't very 'large' but he would certainly have time to grow, and that didn't matter to her anyway.

"Hu...hu...hu..." he was gripping the table and breathing heavily but his hips were pushing and grinding against her foot in the opposite rhythm. His eyes were closed and his face red, this drove Zesshi to push a bit more roughly against the boy's silken panties, they provided the right texture so that her toes could slide all around his head without hurting him. The sensation took it's toll as he came in his underwear.

"YYAAAHHH!" he cried out as the hot fluid spilled out from him and covered her foot. His eyes clenched shut and he bit his lip hard as he heaved to catch his breath. The amount he released told her the child's body had indeed reached the stage she needed him to be at. Mare was laying his head on the table panting heavily. But her toes did not feel him soften... so it was true about the rumors she'd heard of male Elves/Dark Elves...

"Seems I've made a bit of a mess..." She chuckled as she slid underneath the table. She could see he was still hard. His penis pushed up his skirt in a cute manner. Zesshi crawled over to him and flipped up his skirt and pulled his panties down. His semen covered member was not impressive but it defiantly was cute. She took him in her mouth, driven on by the adorable moaning sounds he made and the salty taste he had. She did her best to clean his lap with her mouth licking up his spent seed.

"I'm... it's..." Mare cried out, warning her his second time was soon... he was so easy to get off... this was actually fun for her and this lewd act was making her own panties just as messy as Mare's were. Zesshi quickly pushed her hair back and sucked all of his dick into her mouth hard as he kicked his legs back and forth as his second orgasm made him flood her mouth with his pent up seed. She had planned on swallowing it all but it came out much harder and faster than she thought and ended up having to pull away to catcher her breath as she coughed the rest of his ejaculate covered her face and hands... the amount he let out was staggering compared to the first time.

Mare had also lost control of his body and was moaning lewdly. As expected he was still ready to perform. Zesshi crawled out from the table and took off her pants and underwear. They made "slop" sound when they hit the ground. Mare was just coming around and saw her crawling over to mount him.

"Oh! Is... are we..." He seemed to understand they were about to lose their virginity together. She smiled and pushed her mouth to his, distracting him with her tongue and letting him taste himself. She then thrust her hips down onto his lap driving him into her. he reached deeper into her and it hurt a bit more than she thought it would but that added to her experince of feeling him change her for the first time.

"HHAYYYY" they both let out pleasure able cries as he officially took her virginity. He looked down and looked scared.

"OH! B..blood? I can... heal you!" He cried between pants but Zesshi pulled his head up to meet her eyes and she rode him harder. She pressed her mouht to his and kissed him deep to relax him, in truth that reaching had made almost lose it...

"It's okay master Mare... it's normal, it means you are my first," she whimpered as she brushed some hair from his face and kissed him more passionately than lewdly. Caressing his face and head with her hands, she was incredibly turned on as she felt him inside her twitching and changing the inside of her to fit him.

"Now please..." she begged as she felt something coming... something she'd never experienced before... her first climax!

"MMMAAAARRRREEEEE!" She screamed out her lovers' name as her inner body tightened up around Mare's member creating his final orgasm. She ground her hips harder into his and he pushed up into her getting as deep as he could. She felt his warmth fill her up inside as he finished his job wonderfully.

"Haaaa... not... done..." Mare cried cutely as he shook emptying more and more into her... she wondered how long it'd been saved up for!

She pushed him onto his back and kissed him as the throws of passion and pleasure overcame her usually docile nature. he held her with his arms as she'd just done and returned her kiss, it was two, former, virgins kissing for the first time so it looked... odd at best but neither cared. It was some time till he could talk without panting, his little tongue hung out slightly as they looked at one another.

"Was... was that..." Mare asked finally able to speak, he was covered in sweat. She wiped the sweat from his face with a napkin that was on the table and pushed his hair back.

"It was perfect Master Mare... thank you." She moaned as she withdrew himself from her, she used another napkin to wipe herself off best she could... but she would defiantly need another bath.

"Um... so... did it work?" Mare asked in a cute manner. She chuckled and patted his head once.

"Too soon to tell Master Mare... after a week of this... the first signs should appear... but I believe you are at the proper age... so we just need to keep trying till it works!" She said smiling at him.

"Okay! Let's make lots of babies for Nazarick!" He clenched both his hands up to his chest in a manner showing his resolve. She giggled at how honest he was.

"Yes, Master Mare, we shall... now I imagine we both must go get cleaned... when would you like to meet up to try for our second time tomorrow?" She asked, it would take roughly 18 hours before he could perform again, so she heard.

"SOON AS POSSIBLE!" Mare yelled a bit overexcited and pumping his hands up and down. Zesshi smiled at him.

"Very well... come to my room around this time tomorrow and we'll try again." Mare nodded and was still blushing but his nerves seemed to be gone. As the two left hand in hand aa a maid ran in to clean up after them, Zesshi tried to not look at her as it was a bit embarrassing.

"Okay, but we should inform Our Lord to this union as soon as we are presentable," Zesshi said. Mare smiled at her.

"So then you really accept Lord Momonga as your ruler?" She smiled.

"In only the span of a day my life as been completed, I owe it to him to our Lord Momonga." This was maybe the first time she'd experienced the feeling of real loyalty. To Momonga and Mare. They sent work to that they wished to speak with Momonga and after they were clean the two were sitting before him in the familiar office of his.

"I see you've chosen mare... is he even old enough to sire a child?" Zesshi nodded with a smile still holding his hand.

"He is My Lord, we um... confirmed this earlier today during our date." Momonga looked at Mare who blushed and nodded. Momomga shook his head in disbelief... is this what parents meant by "children grow up before you know it"?

"I think we could make strong babies for Nazarick Lord Momonga, and I like Zesshi, she'd kinda weird but nice!" She took no slight from that, she understood that she wasn't really "normal" but she indeed did liek the idea of marrying Mare... after they did battle of course.

"Then... mare, she had requested to duel whoever agrees to be with her, is this okay with you?" Mare nodded, they had already talked about this during their bath together, he saw it as fun, she would be trying to kill him... but he promised he'd beat her without too much hassle... if he were able to perform, him telling her that would have made her jump on top of him right then and there.

"Well my friend and I were talking about giving the floor guardians here some live battle exercises, this would probably do well for his learning. So if he's fine with it we can schedule it tonight. We have a big announcement planned tonight anyway, this will serve as a good lead in, your twos wedding and... duel. He rolled his eyes at the sound of it but he trusted Mare.

"Oh, so what does Aura think?" They both remained quite for a while.

"Well, we, uh... figured telling you was more important, so we... um..." mare started but Momonga finished.

"...so you haven't told her yet huh? Oh... well um... well we should get this over with now then." Momonga cast [MESSAGE] requesting Aura join them. In a literal flash, she teleported to them with her Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown.

"Hello Lord Momonga! I've answered your summons um... what's this about?" She noticed mare, then Zesshi... then that they were... holding hands?!

"Aura, um, Mare has some news he'd liek to tell you," Momonga said, breaking the ice for Mare. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Um, well... I've decided to get marries to Zesshi here." Aura didn't do anythign for bit then just yelled.

"WHAAAAAAA?" mare seemed to pull away a bit from her yelling.

"You? To... Her? When? Now? What..." Aura had a million questions but they were all coming out at once. Momonga got her attention and motioned for her to relax.

"I've been assured this is something he wants Aura, and it will benefit Nazarick as they plan to have kids as soon as possible... I'd appreciate it if you made this easy on them," Momonga begged. She blinked a few times to let the situation set in.

"I... um... guess..." she was now in shock at the realization Mare was going to be a husband... and she'd have a niece or nephew soon... what happened yesterday? Aura's mind was spinning. But the smile on Mare's face told her almost all she needed to know.

"Yes, of course, Lord Momonga... um, it's all just so sudden..." She looked at Zesshi who gave her no reaction.

"Anyway, as part of their... union they wish to duel, Zesshi would liek to confirm the power of Mare first hand, for whatever reason. After that event, Demiurge has an announcement he promised to tell the rest of us. So we're going to lead into that after the duel." Momonga explained shrugging. Aura looked at them and laughed.

"Well so long as Mare kicks her ass good... I'd love to watch it!" That was her way of giving her blessing... best she could.

"Okay, I will be sending out messages to have every one of importance to join us int he arena for the ceremony and announcement, until then you three should talk amongst yourselves." He said then vanished. The three elves stood in awkward silence till Aura just left without saying a word to Mare.


	27. The Calm

(no differnce between the T or M versions of this chapter)

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN: The calm

"What's up E.E.?" You said you wanted to talk to us about something important?" Lakyus asked as she took a seat beside her friend. She was the last to arrive as Tia, Tina and Garagan were already present.

"Thanks for coming... all of you. yes, I believe something very big is up... and it's not good." The women looked interestedly at her.

"We can all agree something is up with the power scaling of this world lately yes? It almost seems like... out of nowhere people of incredible powers are crawling out of the woodwork. Airxeen... we've all seen what he was capable of, but then there is the team of Ainz Ooal Gown... all four members of that team are on another level than us, who recently were considered among the strongest teams alive. Then there s this "Momonga" who kills entire armies with one spell... I heard that that soldier who witnessed that event still aren't the same... there are things at play here very similar to the Eight greed Kings... and I think we may be on the stage for another full-blown war." they all looked wide-eyed at her, what she was saying was terrifying but very possible as well.

"Okay... so you think this "Momonga" is like one of The Eight Greed Kings?" Garagan asked.

"No, I think Momonga works for the people, I've heard he saved a village of only a few people. An act like this is not to "gain popularity" I honestly think he's trying to help best he can... I also think he was rivals with this Airxeen."

"So other than the similar name, you think Momonga and Momon are working together?"

"Yes, and I think what they are working aginst is about to crash upon us, and soon." Now she really had their attention.

"There's been funny job requests circling, and only to workers, not adventures. I looked into it and this town is teaming with every notable worker group in the area... someone has called them here. My sources tell me it's some nobleman who had discovered some weird... structure near the village that I mentioned earlier. It's situated very close to the Katze Plain as well." She finished up.

"Okay... so what exactly do you want us to do about it... honestly E.E. it sounds like mostly just... guesswork," Lakyus said shaking her head. She'd heard the rumors that Evileye spoke of, but it doesn't seem that important, just some old ruins or something.

"I think there's more to it than this... too many things have happened lately for this not to be connected... anyway my plan is that we go along with these worker groups to investigate these "ruins" for ourselves." The other members of The Blue Roses gave each other doubtful looks.

"You said no Adventure groups were requested. If some adamntite level ranked adventures show up, don't you think they would think..."

"We wouldn't be us... rather we'd go undercover as a worker group... it shouldn't be too hard to "buy" some credentials for out worker team."

"What about Momon? Should he be alerted to this?"

"Thats why I wanna go in first... there is a chance I am being paranoid and nothing is wrong with this job... but if I can get some proof that there's more to these ruins, then Momon might..." again they shared glances.

"Sorry E.E. Count me out... I never walk into something that could be a trap... sounds too dangerous for me." Garagan said. Lakyus frowned.

"I have to agree with Garagan here... there are too many unknowns, and it seems fishy no matter how you look at it. I agree with that... but I don't think we should be risking our lives just to "find some stuff out." Lakyus said shaking her head. Evileye looked at the ninja twins. They looked at one another.

"Yes, we will help... not because we think your story holds up... we just want to make sure you're okay out there." They looked at Lakyus and Garagan as to say "this should be your answer as well". Garagan didn't care for the current flavor of the air so got up and left without a word. As Lakyus had said her piece she also got up and followed Garagan. She stopped to look at Evileye.

"Just be careful you three..." She knew the three of them had the best chance of 'escape" should things go south. So she didn't feel too guilty about not going. They looked at her but said nothign as she left.

"Okay E.E. what's the plan here?" Tina asked.

"I already have a fake worker team made... although I ASSUMED we'd be five... so they will have to settle for three... we are called "Team Fantasy Star" My name will be Alis. Tia, you're name is Rika and Tina will be called Nei. Our team will be three ninjas... exactly what this job is asking for."

"Okay boss, we'll get some disguises ready." Evileye nodded.

"I've left us some time to get ready, but please be quick... meet up here as soon as you can while I go put fulfill the request," They nodded and the three women went to get ready. Evileye secretly did wonder if this was the right call... but she'd already made it so there was no point in second-guessing now.

Meanwhile, another real worker group had just officially taken the request to search these ruins. The team was Foresight. Ninya was listening to Hekkeran, her worker group leader explain how the job should pan out.

"And so thats it... we will each will make an easy 30 gold, and thats not even including the bonus we will get for any kind of treasure of magical items found." Arche seemed especially excited at this prospect. Ninya had run with them long enough to know Arches situation. Her father squandered all their money away and she desperately feared for the safety of her two little sisters. Ninya could empathize with her as she was desperately looking for her older sister.

"So that's it... um Arche... there is some... weird elements to this job, if you wanted to..."

"No... I really need the gold Hekkeran... but thanks." They all looked at each other... she had sacrificed far too much for her terrible family, after this job they secretly planned on giving her some money to get her sisters to safety. This was largely suggested by Ninya, but a similar notion had already been spread by Roberdyke, the kind-hearted cleric.

"Alright well... then in a few days we will leave for this joint job... just so you know most of the well-known worker teams will be joining us, but I'm told the size of ruins is so large that it warrants this many teams... no problem is spoils of war." They all nodded to each other... the phrase "too good to be true" floated across their lips, but their greed and need of gold quickly banished such common sense from their minds.

"Okay Hekkeran, you've never led us down a bad path yet.. so I trust you," Imina said taking a drink from her mug, she was the only one drinking.

"Hey, thanks! Glad I have your unending devotion and trust!" He said laughing Ninya rolled her eyes but still smiled. Just then she heard a noise in her head and a males voice was speaking to her.

"Ninya? Is this you... um, it's Jin..." She looked around, it was only her who heard this voice. She mentally tried to respond to this question.

"Uh.. yes, this is Ninya... Jin? This really you? I heard you died..."

"I did... but you know, my friends can resurrect... so death didn't really stick." She smiled knowing he was alright at least.

"Jin... about what I said to you..." she had regretted those words she yelled at him in hurt this whole time.

"Don't worry about it... um what's more is a friend of mine rescued a girl named Tuare Tuareninya... she said you were her sister, and she is safe and very happy... I thought..."

"What? Really? Jin... that's... can I see her?"

"Yeah, in fact, I wanted to invite you to see her... but there are a lot of things happening now... so later is better. Yet I thought you'd like to know she is happy and even found a man who loves her... um, it's not me... and I've let her know that you are alright as well." tears came to her eyes which she quickly wiped away.

"Jin... I... I don't know what to say..."

"Just say you'll come to see us when I contact you later in the week," he asked.

"Sure... I absolutely will!" her tone was that of overjoy... this was more than she ever hoped for.

"So you found a new group?"

"Yes! they are very nice... there is a girl here I think you'd like... REAL flat!" She said laughing at her joke at Imina's expense.

"Really? Is she... I mean... yeah "haha" good one..." They laughed at each other's dumb jokes. Ninya felt so happy... not only was her.. "first" still alive but he even rescued her sister? (she forgot that he said it was his 'friend', not 'he' who rescued Tuare)

"Good, um I'll be in contact with you later, give me a week or so and we'll meet up proper, with Tuare of course. She really wants to see you as well."

"I want to meet this man she found as well!"

"Sure, no problem there... anyway, it's nice to hear your voice Ninya..."

"You too Jin..."

"Ninya? Are you alright? you're crying." Arche looked at her with a confused look. The young blonde haired girl looked up at her with worry.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine... just uh... never mind, what were you saying about this job Hekkeran?"

"Come on Ninya! I know I'm so good looking that you forget what your thinking when you see me but..." suddenly Imina spilled some of her drink on his lap. he looked at her and she as shooting him a smug smile "you are mine" it said. He nodded and would stop flirting with Ninya.

"As I was saying, Ninya, three days and we leave for this new job... but the pay here could be really... really good if my hunches are right..."

"So you're saying there is potential to make so much gold... there would be no reason to keep adventuring as workers?" Robertdyke asked with a smile, personally, that was his goal, to just tour the lands and heal all who needed his help... large stockpiles of gold could be used to pay the "taxes" of doing such deeds to the local faith healers. At least so they would turn a blind eye to his "help".

"Good... if I can get my sisters to safety... thats all I care about... once I have them... I never want to take another job and leave them alone ever again." Arche said clutching a pendant around her neck... she was clearly trying to hold back her tears.

"Whatever... so long as I have enough to gold to drink my life away... I am happy." Imina said, their half elf archer. but she said this with a look at Hekkeran that read "only if you're with me to drink it way" he gave a wink to let her know he'd always be there for her.

"Well... I received some good news about my sister recently... but the timing isn't good to see her, so I'll go on this last mission with you guys, then..." They all smiled brightly at her.

"WHAT? You should have told us soon Ninya! that's great!" Hekkeran said looking positively ecstatic.

"You found her? How? I mean you've been with us..." Imina said smiling and grabbing Hekkeran around his shoulders in a chummy manner.

"Well I prayed to the gods that you would find her... so I'm not surprised to hear they answered... our gods care for each and every one of us... this is just proof of that!" Robertdyke said stroking his orange beard and smiling.

"This makes me feel like my goal is... very real..." Arche said tears streaming down her face... apparently, her last talk with her family had been very bad.

"Damn right it is... so... let's all get wasted in celebration of Ninya's great news!" Hekkeran said raising her mug of ale.

"I AGREE TO THAT!" Imina shouted. She was already feeling the effects of her four drinks. they all laughed and drank heavily.

The next day...

"Okay, I got the request, our team "fantasy star" will join the other three worker teams under cover," Evileye explained to Tina and Tia.

"So Lakyus and Garagan still won't join us?" Tina asked. Evileye shook her head.

"I don't know what's wrong with those two... personally Lakyus hasn't been the same since she came back from that "world with the pink sky" she was trapped in, along with everyone else." Tina nodded... it was true, many people were reported as acting differently since returning to the real world... princess Renner especially seemed to be bad, as she spent her time in her room alone with her bodyguard, never leaving it's walls.

"Maybe that's why Lakyus refused to help? She's worried about Renner?... that seems..."

"No, I think Lakyus is dealing with her own issues after her time in that prison... everyone in the city is..." Evileye said thinking about the increase in suicide in the Re-Estize empire among the poor and impoverished since returning from their life in paradise... it seemed many believed they would go back to that paradise upon death.

"Damn that Airxeen... I wish I could have been there to see Sir Momon deal his death blow..." Evileye growled looking at her clenched fist.

"Nothing can be done about that," Tina said coldly. Evileye nodded.

"You're right... so anyway, that's it... in a couple day's or so we will move out... just remain silent and don't talk to anyone, nothing should bother us if we keep to ourselves."

"Okay, well the job begins in just a couple of days... I'll use this time to see what I can find out about the job, if there are any new sources of information.

Back in Nazarick, the crowd gathered in the arena was every one of importance. All available Floor Guardians, as well as the maids and the wives of Momomga, were all in attendance. They sat in the seats that circled the open dirt floor stage as a group. Down in the arena pit stood three people.

At one end stood Mare, he was clutching his staff and looking at the girl across from him, on the other side of the stage. She stood with a large scythe in her hands. Mare could tell it's make was YGGDRASIL in nature, so he'd have to be careful. Between the two was Lord Momonga.

He had just announced Mare and Zesshi's... union to the rest of Nazarick and that this final bit was her way of finalizing it. Momonga looked at the focused face of Mare, he thought back to just a few hours ago when he was talking with him alone...

"Then... you really are okay with this, Mare?" Momonga would ask the lad. Mare smiled at him with his signature innocence.

"I really do Lord Momonga... I think Zesshi will really love it here, and I think that... I really like her too." Momonga chucked, that was important for him to hear.

"So you are not just doing this because you want to make Nazarick stronger, right? You really wish to marry this woman? Whom you barely know?" Momonga asked again to Mare who smiled once again.

"Yes.. and she had promised me a lot of fo sex... I really like sex Lord Momonga!" Momonga had to keep himself from laughing, just the way he'd innocently announced that was hilarious to Suzuki. But he understood, until you 've had sex with someone... you really don't understand what's so great about it. Especially for elves... Momonga wondered for a brief second if Mare performed the same way Jin and he do when in this form of a Dark Elf, but dismissed such thoughts as the mental picture that came with it... disturbed him.

"Okay Mare, I just really wanted to make sure you were fine with this..."

"I am Lord Momonga... Um, I... I just hope Aura will be fine with her..." Mare said in a sad tone. Aura had been in the dumps ever since he and Zesshi announced they would marry, no doubt she thought she'd be losing her little brother.

"Your sister will come around, I'm sure she will even take a mate at some point, you just beat her to it, Mare." Suzuki wondered who Aura would even be attracted to.

"Mmm... yeah, I sure she will... but still..."

"Don't get too distracted about that, you have a fight coming up." Momonga patted Mare's head, he giggled. Momomga smiled in his Dark Elf body, he really was happy that Mare was happy... even if this whole situation was a bit odd. But his memory ended there and it was time for the fight to begin.

"This is a duel between Mare and the newest member of Nazarick, Zesshi Zetsumei. Upon Mare winning, their marriage will be considered official and I will officially announce them as united." And with that Momonga walked to the edge of the arena, he looked at the two, both were ready to fight.

"Okay... BEGIN!" Momonga yelled. As soon as he gave word Zesshi dashed at Mare, but he was already casting a spell that made a wall of trees appear before him and Zesshi. Her eyes went wide at the huge trees that sprang up from nowhere. She swung her scythe at the trees three of the large trees were cut in half and slowly slid to the ground making a huge crash and knocking up dirt around her.

Mare was already casting his next spell.

"[HAIL OF STONES]". Many rocks the size of Zesshi's head flew at her, she deflected and cut them in half as she avoided every last stone. She was disappointed at the weak spell... surely he could do better?

"Not bad Mare... but you will need more than that!" Zesshi warned. Mare nodded and brought his hands together casting the follow-up spell [STONE BIND]. The rocks that he had shot at her all came together with Zesshi at their center. She had made a mistake by talking instead of getting away from this rubble.

The rocks all stuck to her body then to each other. Zesshi tried to throw them off but two rocks would attach to her for every one she could throw off. Even the ones she managed to remove would fly right back to her, soon she was weighed down and couldn't move under their magically increased weight.

"This... what is this?" Zesshi groaned unable to move, but Mare was already casting another spell.

"[SHARK CYCLONE]" A huge tidal wave of water surged around her as she was in a large vortex of water, she couldn't breathe or move but the water made the rocks let go of her as they pun around in the water. Three huge sharks appeared, animals Zesshi had never seen. They swam at her and all bit onto her. Two were biting her legs and another was biting her chest.

They thrashed back and forth as their teeth dug into her skin. They were each trying to tear her into a different direction, the swirling water made this more painful for her and her blood poured from her wounds making the water cyclone turn pink with her blood.

"Shit..." She growled as they ripped into her flesh, she would have to use her ace move just to escape, she'd hoped to have this attack to hit Mare, but it seemed that plan would fail. She ran her hand along the blade of the scythe summoning it's special ability she could only use once a day.

"[REALITY SLASH]" her spell killed all the sharks which ended the spell, the rocks were no longer weighing her down but she was in a lot of pain. The battle was almost over... she had used her one shot to win just to escape his attack, there was just one last move she could use.

"HAAA!" She flung the scythe at Mare. It spun through the air like a silver halo. He was in the process of readying his final attack but the spinning blade had caught him int he chest, interrupting his cast. It glanced off his dragon scale armor which took most of the damage. Mare was knocked back but remained on his feet.

"YA!" he cried out as his concentration was broken. Her attack had taken a chunk of H.P. from him but he'd preemptively cast a health regen spell so his H.P was already healing by the time Zesshi was running at him. She figured in a close-range battle she could beat Mare and within seconds she had picked up her scythe and was swinging it at the neck of Mare.

"I won't hold back Mare!" Zesshi warned as she brought the blade down at him. But her attack was met by his staff. She blinked... how could a wood staff block her attack like this?

"Sorry... but I'm not just a caster..." Mare said almost apologetically as he parried her attack with his staff and brought it around to her back effortlessly. The hit sent waves of pain through her back and she felt a debuff curse take over her. Her body was racked with pain and her injuries were made worse by the curse. The shark bites poured out fresh blood as she felt her H.P. quickly drain from her.

"Anyone who touches my staff that isn't me will get cursed... sorry Zesshi you lose," Mare said, his eyes were not the cute eyes she had fallen for, they were mean and determined not to lose. Zesshi wondered what kind of curse she was afflicted with but understood as soon as Mare brought the staff to her chest and her bones shattered she knew [BRITTLE BONES]. Every bone in her chest shattered at the force of Mare's staff impacting her chest and she was sent flying through the air, she landed like a crumpled doll whose string had been cut. Unmoving and defeated.

"OH!" As soon as Mare saw the state she was in he ran over to her and placed his hands on her.

"[FULL RESTORATION]" he cast his highest single target healing spell on her. Immediately she was healed from her injuries and regained conciseness. Upon seeing his face standing over her she understood she'd lost... she couldn't be happier.

"A...are you okay?" Mare asked worriedly helping her up. Everyone in attendance was clapping for the fight and Mare's victory, as well as their union. Everyone but Aura.

"I am more than fine Mare..." She whispered to him still weak from the fight. He helped her up and hugged her. While she didn't understand why it made her feel better. He smelled nice she thought.

"So... we are married now?" He asked as he held her.

"You are now, I officially proclaim Mare Bello Fiora and Zesshi Zetsumei officially married." The Nazrick elite in attendance all clapped, save for Aura who just stood there with her arms crossed, with a displeased look on her face. Soon the applause died down. Mare and Zesshi took their place in the audience among the rest of the NPCs. Rather than announce from the center of the arena Momonga and Demiurge stood in front of the gathered NPCs at the front of the seating area.

"Okay, Demiurge and Albedo have been working hard to further the power of Nazarick... and now most of my plans have been put into motion... Demiurge, please let everyone here know the next stage in my plan."

Including me! Suzuki admitted to himself, his plan was the most unknown thing to him, other than a few hints about taking over the human territories... somehow, he really had no clue what was next... other than it was big.

"This is a free exchange of ideas however, so if anyone has any ideas or suggestions this is the time to make them known." Nobody said anything, Mare just looked at Aura who looked away with a "hmph". Mare frowned, he'd hoped to receive praise from his big sister from his fight.

"Now Demiurge, as we are all present, please explain it in a manner everyone can understand," Suzuki said looking up at Jin who nodded at him. He was busy fondling Shalltear under her dress in the back of the room. Suzuki rolled his eyes but chuckled at typical that was for his friend to be doing. As soon as Demiurge spoke, however, Jin stopped and paid attention.

"Understood!" Demiurge said taking a position in front of all the NPCs.

"Everyone, thanks to Mare's group we have successfully subjugated the Eight Fingers. As such, Nazarick is now in complete control of the underworld of The Re-Estize Kingdom."

"Hmm?" Suzuki and Jin both looked at Demiurge in shock... what had that happened? Neither of them really knew. Suzuki looked up Jin who was no longer fondling Shalltear, he just shrugged.

"We now have a stepping stone of Lord Momonga's goal of world domination!" Suzuki looked shocked. It was known that they were looking to influence, maybe even align with the surrounding Kingdoms of man... but world domination... that was new to him!

"Honestly, I pray there are no fools here that did not know our Lords final goal."

"Huh, the whole world?" Suzuki looked around... everyone seemed to understand what was going on... even Jin had a look on his face like he had been informed about this... why am I the last one to find this out? Suzuki wondered? Still, he had to play it cool... Jin would never let him live it down if he found out he had no idea what his own plan entailed...

World domination... the entire world? I thought we were just making friendly relations with the human's countries and earning their trust... we plan on outright conquering them? Suzuki thought about it... it did make sense but he assumed they would be allies... not their overlords. He didn't have the benefit of his undead body so his nerves were not subdued and his worry was now becoming evident.

I have to play this just right... Suzuki though. But wait... world domination... could be a good thing, the people here are not happy and the world is dangerous outside the human borders... this, makes a lot of sense actually.

He realized suddenly Demiurge was looking at him, his tail was waving back and forth. He seemed to be expecting Suzuki to say something.

"Ah, so... you remembered..." Momonga asked tentatively.

"Of course!" Demiurge answered with a smile on his face.

"I see... from that, one time?" Momonga scratched his head trying to hide his nerves.

"Of course!"

"That... one time..."

"Exactly so!"

"Hmm... when i said... that thing?"

"Exactly so!"

WHAT THING?! Suzuki was visably worried but he put his hand in front of his face like he was thinking heavily. He realized that just idle chat would be taken as the word of god by the NPCs...

What the heck did I say? I have no idea what he's talking about! His nerves were starting to show and he shook slightly. but he tried to relax... he's been in plenty of business meetings in the past where he had to "wing it" he's just fall back on those lessons.

"I see Demiurge... I am very pleased you realized my wishes perfectly," Suzuki shot another glace at Jin who was back to fondling Shalltear in secret.

Wait Jin isn't freaking out? he knows of this then...

"Of course you realize that world domination is no easy thing..." He was just fishing for more clues to his own plan.

"Indeed... as you have been planning this from the very beginning there are many avenues for us to approach this. Suzuki thought for a moment... should he use the same trick again?

"I see, and which avenue would you suggest we take first Demiurge?"

"I think it is time... I humbly suggest that we make the presence of Nazarick known and reveal ourselves to the public."

"Now that the ones responsible for the attack on Shalltear have been found out and routed, there is nothing to inhibit our declaration to the world. Momonga understood why he said that. Among the treasures that Zesshi had given them was the world item, "downfall of house and country" it was the item used on Shalltear. Given to her to protect her from other world items. They had revealed their enemy as the Slane theocracy and already crippled them greatly, greatly die to the woman known as Clementine... who was not in attendance Momonga noted.

"Demiurge, so by controlling the Kingdom from the shadows you wished to have them recognize Nazarick as an organization?" Albedo asked Demiurge.

"I assume you do not wish to serve under this nation..."

"Exactly so, the current state of the Kingdom is favorable for us to use to exploit, plus if we merely served another county our actions would be limited... I think it's best to officially form our own country, known as The Great Tomb of Nazarick." Demiurge finished. Suzuki thought about this... if Demiurge suggested something he'd be a fool to go against it...

"While someone who cannot glimpse his greatness... I at least understood this was his goal from the beginning, we should all go forward with that in mind!" Demiurge announced to the group. Jin was paying attention again even as Shalltear was bugging him to keep going.

"Hush... this is important." Jin rebuked her for a second, she pouted silently to herself.

"Pay attention Shalltear, this concerns all of us." Jin was all business all of a sudden... Shalltear took this to mean he was very serious if he isn't want to grab her chest.

"I am surprised you were able to detect my plans..." He looked worriedly at Jin. It seemed he had Jin fooled as well that this was all his plan from the beginning...

"I am sorry My Lord, I did have to detail your plan to Lord Peroroncino ahead of time as he failed to grasp your plans..." Demiurge looked up at Jin. Jin smiled and made a "yeah yeah I know" expression and nodded at Demiurge. Suzuki looked up at Jin.

Is that why he took that initiative in the Holy kingdom? Because of "my plan"? Suskaui wondered to himself.

"Then we are ready because... of that thing I did?" Again Suzuki was trying to figure out some clues as to what he did that lead them down this path.

"Indeed my Lord!" Demiurge said smiling.

"...and then... that other thing?"

"Indeed My Lord!"

Again... what did I do? He screamed in the voice of his mind.

"Then... the most important thing was..." Demiurge thought for a second.

"I would say Carne Village... it was a village that Your majesty directly subjugated."

"What? Carne? I thought we were just helping them out?" Jin asked suddenly surprised.

"Ah Jin, you don't understand? Then Demiurge, why not explain it to him..." Suzuki was glad to have jin around, he could use him to feign knowing what was going on! Demiurge turned to look at Jin.

"The village that Lord Momonga and yourself liberated has been ruled over peacefully... he was seeing on a small scale how people of this new world would react to our governing of them." Jin looked amazed and faced Suzuki.

"You could have told me this man!" Jin said laughing at how out of the loop he was.

"I um... just figured you already knew..." Momonga lied to his friend. He'd played it this deep, no point in admitting total ignorance to this whole thing now.

"So you used the village as an experiment to see how humans react to us... damn that is pretty smart Suzuki..." Jin nodded visably impressed. The oohs and awes from the rest of the NPCs let him know they were all impressed with this plan he did not make! Even Aura who was in a bad mood this whole time was looking at him in reverence and understanding.

"Oh shit..." Lupurgenina muttered as she lost control of herself again... luckily she was in the back so nobody noticed her wetness flowing down her legs and forming a puddle. She was becoming far too excited at his wisdom again... who knew that was such a turn on for her? She wanted to be Momomga's fourth wife but to ask such a thing... blasphemy! Also, she still wanted to dig her claws in Lord pero... that part was easy enough to do.

"Well, Jin if you would accompany us, we have much to discuss," Momonga asked,

"Meet at your office?" Jin asked and Momomga nodded. And with that, Momonga, Peroroncino, Albedo and Demiurge all used their rings to meet there.

"HOLY CRAP! LORD MOMONGA IS SO FREAKIN COOL!" Lupusregina burst out as she made her way to the exit as slowly as she could.

"Yeah, no kidding..." Narberal exclaimed at the wisdom of her husband.

"It's to be expected, would you really think anyone less than total wisdom could lead us?" Yuri asked adjusting her glasses and joining the two. Yuri and Narberal no longer wore armor or maid outfits as they were now the upper echelon of the Nazarick pecking order. As such, they each wore nice and elegant dresses.

"Um, I gotta use the restroom!" Lupusregina announced and ran out of the arena, luckily nobody paid her much attention. In truth she was going to her sister to get buffed... she was gonna pay Lord Peroroncino a visit as soon as he was finished with his meeting, luckily Shalltear would be busy with Clementine as waiting was never her strong suit.

"Nice fight Mare." Aura said as she teleported away using her ring. Mare's ears drooped down... he wanted Aura to be happy for him but she seemed to be mad at him. Yuri patted mare on his shoulder.

"it's okay Mare, I'm sure all this just came as a big shock to her... just giver her space and time. She will come around." Yuri assured him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. EEK!" mare let out a cute yelp as Zesshi pinched his butt.

"Are you ready to try again?" Zesshi whispered into his ear. that adorable shocked look of getting his hand caught in the cookie jar appeared again as he realized what she was getting at. He left together holding hands.

Shalltear, however, was not happy! her Lord had got her all riled up with his touch... then went to go take care of business! She was feeling the effects of being unfulfilled.

"Clem, get 'it' ready... I'll be paying you a visit." Shalltear sent Clementine a [MESSAGE] giving her a heads up that she was on the way and was horny.

"As you wish Mistress Shalltear I will prepare myself and get ready..." Clementine said on the other end of the spell.

"No, you're going to use it on me this time... you better do a good job or else!" Shalltear demanded as she teleported to her room.

"We should really wait for our Lord in his chambers as well..." Yuri said to Narberal who nodded in agreement, they were gone as they used their rings. The rest just went to their stations or usual place of duty.


	28. Momonga x Aura?

(T and M versions the same on this chapter)

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT: The fourth wife of Momonga... Aura?

Enri smiled as she looked at Nfirea. He wasn't looking at her as he was harvesting the valuable herbs he'd need to contuine his research into potions that Momonga had asked him and his grandmother to do. As they had no real lookouts other than a few random villagers they were surprised to see a young and heavily injured goblin run from the forest.

"Goblin!" one of the villagers called out as he readied his stick at the child. The small goblin fell back against a tree frightened, the villager poked him with his staff.

"What's a goblin doing all the way out here huh?" he seemed to be ignoring the fact that that it was a child and hurt. but there was no answer because a huge black wolf came leaping from the forest and tore the villagers head off his body. The fountain of warm blood sprayed into the air as Nfirea and Enri looked on in horror.

"Th...That's a Barghest!" Nfirea whispered as he and Enri hid behind a tree. The black wolf with a magical chain hanging around it was backing up the goblin, as he could just eat the recently slain villager, this hunt was for sport and not food...

"Enri... we have to get out of here!" Nfirea whispered but she looked at the frightened child and dead villager.

"We can't just let that thing kill him... can we?" Enri whispered back. Their close location to the herbs was keeping them off the radar of the wolf.

"It's just the two of us! What can we do... I know some magic but nothing that will help us live if that thing comes at us." Nfirea pleaded, but the look in Enri's eyes was that she wanted to help the poor goblin. Aginst his better judgment, Nfirea grabbed Enri and pulled her away. He knew she would hate him for this... but she would be alive to do so.

"We're leaving Enri... that goblin will buy us the time needed to escape," Nfirea said with regret in his voice, he would like to save the child but it was hopeless to do so. they heard his screams as the barghest tore the small goblin to shreds, sending him to join his family.

"Run Enri... run!" Nfirea cried as he heard the rattling of chains coming behind them. Nfirea had guessed that the Barghest would eat the child or the villager but it did not, it had caught a whiff of Enri and was dead set on tracking her down.

"Nfirea... I... I'm not going to make it!" Enri called out as she looked back and saw the wolf barreling down on her. She was right... the Barghest would be in pouncing range of Enri at any moment. Nfirea played out his next move in his head... he'd die but there would be a chance Enri would live.

"Enri... no matter what... keep running!" Nfirea said as she ran next to her, the chain growing louder and louder. She looked ahead running as fast as she could till she heard Nfirea say something odd.

"Enri... I've always loved you." Nfirea called out as he turned to meet the Barghest. Enri's eyes went wide with fear as she realized what he was doing... and what he's just said... it was the proclamation of a man who knew he would die. She wanted to stop but the look in his eye from behind his hair was "don't you dare stop running!" she had no idea what to do so just did as told and ran she ran even when her breath was gone and her legs burned. She ran even as she heard Nfirea cry out on pain... the tears formed in her eyes when his screams of pain suddenly stopped abruptly. She knew Nfirea had just given his life for her.

"Nfirea!" She called out as she ran. The village was starting to come into view... she could make it.

Nfirea stood in front of the black chained wolf. He arms were shaking from fear but his legs were as solid as trees. he had decided that this wolf would not pass him... no matter what. The Barghest jumped at him with his mouth open, the exact move Nfirea was hoping it would do.

He jumped at the wolf with his hand outstretched, aiming at the black hole of the throat of the lunging Barghest. His small thin arm disappeared into the mouth of the wolf. As they were jumping at each other Nfirea arm slid all the way down the Barghest's throat. He was face to face with the beast as it had his entire arm up to his shoulder in it's mouth. However, before the Barghest could bite down Nfirea cast a spell.

"[ACID ARROW]" He fired the acid from the hand that was deep in the gullet of the wolf, injecting the acid straight into it's the stomach. The wolf retched but chomped down removing Nfirea arm in the process. Nfirea screamed at blood gushed from his wound. The Barghest reeled back in pain as it's innards were dissolving from the inside out. However, Nfirea was not finished. With his one remaining arm, he put his hand up to the vomiting face of the Barghest and cast [ACID ARROW] point-blank into the open eye of the wolf.

The beast would have cried out in pain if not for the sludge of blood and acid that feel from it's open mouth. In a fit of anger and rage the Barghest slashed out at the boy that had wounded it. It's claws found their mark across the chest of Nfirea, tearing his chest open and spilling his guts onto the forest floor. And thus, Nfirea Bareare died. His final attack had hurt the wolf to the point where it did not wish to continue this game and it turned to leave ack where it came from, allowing Enri to make it to her village.

"What?" Momonga received a message from a mercenary called a Hanzo that he told to keep an eye on the village.

"The one known as Nfirea Barea was killed protecting the girl called Enri Emmot when they went out to gather herbs." Momonga looked at Jin.

"Nfirea was killed protecting Enri." Jin got to his feet.

"What? Dead? How?" Jin was awash with questions.

"I don't know the specifics but i think we should go there right away to find out what's going on."

"Should we take back up?"

"It sounds like it was a wild animal attack, just us will be fine." Momong said casting [GATE] to Carne. They were there in seconds. Enri was in her father's arms crying. After she'd calmed down she told Suzuki and Jin what had happened.

"You wanna..." Jin asked Suzuki who nodded.

"Yeah, I'll go bring him back..." Momonga said so only Jin could hear him. Momonga walked toward the woods where Enri said they had run from, soon enough he found Nfirea's body. It was missing an arm and he had been disemboweled...

"What a terrible way to go..." Momonga said clicking his tongue. He wished he'd been in his overlord form to see this... the boys mangled body really made him sick to his stomach. Suzuki reached into his robe and took out the highest level resurrection staff he had. With this, the boy had a higher chance of coming back as it would only remove a couple of levels as opposed to five. The spell was cast and Nfirea's body mended itself, even his arm was replaced by the spell.

"Huh? M...Momonga?" Nfirea blinked as the world came to.

"It's okay, Enri is safe because of you, but you've been through a lot. So take it easy." Momonga said as he picked Nfirea up in his arms.

"Oh, Master Momonga... by the way here..." He weakly said taking a blue potion from his pocket.

"I...It's not red like the ones you showed me... but I think I'm getting close," he said. Momomnga took the potion and examined it.

"That's very good... very good indeed." Secretly Suzuki was just glad he would have a return on the spell he just used and used [TELEPORTATION] to return them to the town.

"Nfirea!" Enri cried out throwing her arms around him and hugging him so tightly he thought he'd be killed again.

"I brought him back from the dead. As such he will need lots of rest." Momomnga explained to Enri.

"Dead? Brought back?" her eyes went wide when she understood the level of magic he'd used to bring her friend back to her. Momomga nodded as Jin was inspecting the Death Knight that they sold to the Village. It was wearing armor that was not it's own... at some point, he villagers must have gone and purchased normal armor for it as it's original armor was broken by Gazef Stronoff. It looked far less menacing as it rembled a normal knight in poorly made iron plate armor, even this crappy armor must have sent the village back quite a bit. it still held it's black Flamberge and Black Tower Sheild however.

"Still it's weird though right? A Barghest this close to the village?" Jin remarked to Suzuki as they sat and watched the joyful reunion between the two. The Hanzo walked up to them.

"It may be due to the removal of "The Wise King of the forest" the villagers have noticed an increase in monster activity close tot he village even since you took the one called Hamsuke out of the forest. Momomga nodded.

"Very well, Jin would you mind staying here just keep their minds at ease? I'm going to investigate this forest with Aura's help." Momomga explained as he sent for Aura to join him in the forest.

"Lord Momonga!" Aura greeted him warmly. She looked at him and blushed a bit.

"Lord Momonga's Dark Elf form is beautiful!" Aura explained. He forgot that she would always compliment his Elf Body when she saw him in it.

"Is it?" is what he would always say and they would laugh.

"The reason I've called you to this forest is there's something going on and I'd like to have your help checking it out."

"Sure thing Lord Momonga!" Aura said as she whistled for Fenrir, her strongest pet. It ran up and they both hopped onto its back. It took them into the forest. Aura sat in front of Momonga who put his hands on her shoulders.

"So what are we looking for exactly Lord Momonga?"

"Well there was an attack earlier today by a monster... if something is moving in on the "wise kings" territory we'd do well to take it out," Momonga explained.

"Well, I have my pets spreading out now, so when they find something... I could just have them clean out the forest and there would be no need to even."

"Yeah, but that's not fun is it?"

"So what should my pets be on the lookout for? Something strong?"

"Strong... no, probably something around Hamsuke's strength. I'd also like to see what kind of monsters they are."

"Are they so important?"

"Aura, of all the NPCs I'd expect you to understand the want of obtaining rare animals." She looked back at him and smiled.

"I am just not as kind as you Lord Momonga...I care about rarity as well I guess... it's just that nothing in this world could be considered strong, so at this point, rareity is all there it " Aura shrugged.

"So um, do you really think it's okay for Mare to be married to that woman?" Aura asked.

"Well, when I talked to him about it, it certainly seemed like something he wanted, and it's not really in my nature to deny the ones I love anything," Momonga chuckled. Aura looked away quickly.

"Is... is that so?" Aura nodded and looked ahead, she still hadn't received any word from her pets but was keeping an eye out. She did notice however the unusual quite of the forest, that was a bit odd she thought. Even when looking up in the sky no birds flew overhead, there was defiantly an imbalance she thought.

Suddenly she felt her Lord move his hands down her back and placed them around her waist. A jolt of a surprise but also... another feeling ran up her back.

"Lord Momonga! What's the m... matter?" She wondered why he was suddenly groping her waist. Her blood pressure shot up and she felt her face turn bright red.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking you have a small waist... are you eating properly?"

"Yes Lord Momonga! As you've ordered I've been eating three times a day, and getting the right amount of sleep too!" Aura smiled up at her Lord. Seeing him as a Dark Elf like herself defiantly made her feel he was more relatable, and she thought how handsome he was, not that she didn't also love his real body, this one just...

"That's good. Eventually, you will have a relationship like your brother has found." Aura blushed again and looked away slightly.

"Eh? I think it's too soon for Mare to be in an adult relationship... we're only in our seventies after all..."

"True, but for boys at his age... it can be different than girls... um, do you even understand what I am saying?"

"Indeed Lord Momonga... um, you are talking about sex, right?" Now it was his turn to blush a bit as he wasn't really talking about THAT aspect, more of a relationship.

"So... you know about sex then? I am a little surprised how did you learn of it if you don't mind me asking?" She was burning red now and she had to tell him.

"Um, that time when we went to go get the Frost Dragons..."

"...Yes?" there was a hint of worry in his voice.

"Well um... That night you and, uh, Lady Albedo had... um... you left the door open and I saw it." She explained looking away embarrassed.

"Eh? You saw... oh... OH! Um... how mu..."

"All of it... from when she jumped on you to when you put your penis in her..."

"OKAY! Um... Aura... that... we... uh..." Her Lord seemed to be looking for the right words to say but he seemed redder than she was. Finally, he placed his face in his hands and moaned out loudly.

"Aura... I am... sorry, you, um... nobody was supposed to see that, I..." He was impossibly disappointed at himself... this was a failure as a parent, no matter how you cut it.

"It's okay Lord Momonga... um, It taught me a lot of things and uh... I think of it quite often..." she whispered that last bit hoping he would not hear...

"Aura you wouldn't let me erase that memory would you?" Her eyes grew wide in fear.

"If... if Lord Momonga says I must... but in honesty... it's not a bad memory..." She was pointing her fingers together in a way that made him think of Mare's bashfulness.

"No, I would never... sorry to make you think I'd ever do that, I'm just... wait... you think..." He stopped himself as that particular subject wasn't one he wanted to talk about with her. He had tainted his friend NPC on who knows how many levels... Hitomi would never forgive him! Then there was Jin... JIN.

"Um, Aura... what you uh, just told me... can I please ask you never talk about that with Jin? I would prefer you..."

"I already told him..." Momonga was mortified beyond belief... this is why being a sexual deviant was bad... it corrupted the children! This was still Jin's fault with his annoying [POLYMORPH] spell! Momonga undid his polymorph and returned to his overlord form. Aura was surprised by the sudden change. Thankfully his panic attack was stopped as his emotions became dulled once more and he could think straight.

"Just... I am not proud that you saw that Aura and would like to keep this between us... and I guess Jin..." Aura turned away and nodded.

"I wasn't planning on telling anyone anyway... even as it was incredible to watch."

Incredible? That didn't sound like a good description.

"But um, as we are already on this... subject. Is there anyone in Nazarick that you like? What is your type?" Aura smiled up at him.

"I love you and Jin the most Lord Momonga!" Momonga laughed a bit.

"Really? That makes me happy, and I'm sure Jin would agree!"

"I... In truth, I would like to be Lord Momonga's fourth wife!" Aura said looking away and blushing again. He patted her head affectionately.

"Eh? Oh, I see... EH?" Momonga had misinterpreted her meaning of 'love' she was talking about... wait she had used Jin's name in the same sentence... was he thinking about this too much?

"Um, well... that may be an issue." Aura's ears drooped down and she frowned.

"I am not attractive to Lord Momonga?" The sound of hurt was evident.

"N..no it's not like that Aura... I just... don't plan on taking any more wives is all! yes, that's it, four wives would just be too many... plus, only Albedo is allowed to bear my children, I'd hate to rob you of motherhood someday." he said nodding at his on the fly excuse to not hurt her feelings.

"I see... so then I missed my chance to marry Lord Momonga..." she muttered to himself. Why was he in this situation! All he wanted to do was make sure she was eating enough!

"Um, so long as you understand it's nothing personal Aura..." She nodded but still seemed to be bummed out. While he would liek to humor her... she was a child in every sense of the word, he could never see her as anything but his daughter... even if she saw him in another light.

"Are you okay?" She shrugged and nodded but her body language told his she wasn't. In his mind he sighed and wondered how he could help her... but he'd basically just "shot down her marriage proposal" a minute ago... there probably wasn't much he could do to make her feel better yet.

"Um... but you would never uh... marry Jin right?" Aura shook her head.

"Lord Jin is... different to me than you are Lord Momonga... um while if he ordered me to his, uh, bed... I would probably obey. But I know he doesn't see me like that... he would never ask me to marry him... he's sort of like my litt...eh big... um... he's like my brother... and I'm sure he sees me the same way!" Aura said with a smile. Then she became alerted to something.

"Oh, my pets have found a cave with many creatures all gathered together... that might be our disturbance," Aura suddenly reported. Momonga was thankful for the change in the subject. They arrived at the cave and sure enough, as they entered there was a foul stench of rotting meat.

"Ugh... it stinks in here!" Aura complained as she waved her hand back and forth in front of her face. They soon came upon some Ogres eating.

"Hello... sorry for intruding..."

"SKELETON! SMASH!" They screamed as they lumbered at Momonga and Aura with clubs above their heads. Momonga sighed and shook his head.

"You try to be cordial but...Aura please step back." He shook his head. She blinked away far behind him.

"[AURA OF DESPAIR]" his death aura instantly killed all of them with minimal effort.

"Okay, let's go see what's further in?" Momonga continued down the cave as Aura followed his her hands behind her head. As they traveled deeper they came on some trolls, but they were weak and unimpressive.

"Hello, I am Lord Momon..."

"SKELETON! SMASH!" The trolls reaction was the same... it would seem a dialogue would be impossible with these brutes."

"[AURA OF DESPAIR]" Again they dropped dead as Aura slowly walked up behind him.

"GRAHHH WHO IS YELLING?" A voice, ironically, yelled out.

"Hello... I am Lord Mon..."

"ENEMY SKELETON! WHY IS YOU HERE?" Momonga sighed and started over.

"Hello... I am Lord Momonga, first, let me apologize for barging into your cave but I..."

"DIE STUPID SKELTON!" The troll with a weird blade and armor yelled and stuck out at him. Momonga simply caught the blade, he acted as if nothign had happened.

"... was investigating this forest when we learned of this gathering... it seemed intersting." The Troll tried to pull the sword back but Momonga held it in place and it didn't budge at all.

"Huh?" The troll was more concerned about his weapon not returning to him than the word Momonga had said. Just as he gave the blade a hard tug Momonga let go and he flew, comically, back as if someone had let go of a rope during a tug of war.

"Yarr!" he called out as he crashed to the ground with a large impact. He clumsily rolled to his feet angrily.

"Not... normal Skeleton! You Litch? Magic? That's why!" he seemed to be talking to himself more than Momonga.

"I have long surpassed the rank of Litch, but i won't get into semantics with you... just understand I am not one to be trifled with."

"HA HA! I am the Giant of the East! Why would I fear dumb litch?"

"Giant of the East? That seems like a rather embellished title... you're hardly a giant, just a troll."

"You insult me? Die Stupid Litch!" he swung his blade again, failing to learn his lesson. Once again Mononga caught the large blade easily.

"This is getting boring... Aura please leave the cave." Momonga asked and she vanished to comply.

"Alright... I don't know how many creatures you have hidden here but I also don't care, you are all so boring."

"[WIDEN MAGIC FIELD, CRY OF THE BANSHEE] A huge area of effect death spell activated as an ear piercing scream rang out and echoed all through the cave killing every living creature that stood in the cave.

Aura waited and soon her Lord came out with a host of zombie trolls and Ogres.

"You made them all undead?" Aura asked looking at the impressive number of low-level undead that followed Momonga out of the cave. There was even a weird naga looking undead. Aura had seen it trying to use invisibility, but she saw it easily.

"Yes, seemed a waste to let them just rot... I think I will station these undead around the forest to protect villagers of Carne when they go hunting or gathering... just a few guards in the town is clearly not enough.

"As Expected of Lord Momonga! You are kind and wise!" he patted her head a few times and she instantly smiled brightly.

"I like your smile Aura," it was the best compliment he could give her, She gave him an ear to ear grin. Suzuki was glad there was no "weirdness" between them.

"I will have them patrol the areas in the first around the village, that should be enough as I think these were the reasons for the disturbances in the first place.

"If you say it, then it is true Lord Momonga!" Aura said as they rode back to the village to report about what had been found and that they were the new protectors of the forest surrounding the village, while the villagers were a bit worried about having undead trolls about, they trusted the man who had saved their village and agreed to trust their guard.

"So, easy stuff then?" jin asked noting Suzuki was in his overlord body again.

"Did you take damage?" Momonga shook his head.

"No, I ended to buff for, um... well it doesn't matter, let's just get back to Nazarick, by the way, how is the boy?"

"He's sleeping as expected... he'll be fine, Enri will take good care of him..." He chuckled a bit but did not elaborate thankfully.

"Well, crisis dealt with anyway." Jin looked at Aura.

"Sup brat?" He asked smiling.

"Not much dummy!" She laughed back and kicked his leg semi lightly. he took a playful swing at her but she ducked it and lightly punched his stomach a few times like a boxer hitting a sandbag might. Jin let out a loud laugh as he put his hands up in surrender.

"Okay okay... I give up, you're too good!" He laughed as she gave a V for victory sign.

"Pffft! I know it!" She cockily announced as they stepped through Momonga's [GATE] to return home."


	29. All that glitters

(no difference in T or M versions of this chapter)

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE: All that glitters

In the office of Momonga... Jin, Demiurge, Albedo, and Momonga discuss the next stage of the plan.

"So by inviting workers here under false pretense, we can "rightfully" request compensation for when our territory is intruded upon," Demiurge told Momonga and Jin.

"We can officially be recognized as an organization? But won't that make us subservient to another country?" Albedo asked.

"No, we will instead announce our presence to the world as The Country of The Great Tomb of Nazarick!" Demiurge looked to his Lords for their approval.

"It's a good plan... we could use this as a way to test the defenses of The Great Tomb of Nazarick as well," Momonga noted.

"Albedo, I'll leave that up to you," Momomga said looking behind him. She smiled and bowed.

"Yes My Lord, I will begin these preparations immediately." She said and vanished.

"Then these workers... someone should keep an eye on them before they get here," Jin stated.

"I could do that as the Adventure Momon, it wouldn't be hard to go back and forth between their camp and Nazarick."

"Indeed, and how was your meeting with Fluder by the way, My Lord? I assume he fell in line?" Momonga chuckles.

"Yes, it was all too easy to sway him to our side, so from that aspect, he have our foot in the door for when we deal with The Baharuth Empire in earnest," Momonga said recalling when the court magician of The empire fell to his knees in tears upon just looking at the magical power of Momonga and Nabe.

"Good! Then we are all set for the "worker invasion". By the way, what groups will be coming?" Jin asked. Demiurge thought for a second.

"There is a large worker group called Heavy Masher, I hear they are weak individually but work well in a group. A well-known worker group of Dragon Tooth will also be here, they are one of the more renowned and respected of the groups. Tenmu is another small group but I hear the leader is an accomplished sword and martial arts user. Foresight will probably be the strongest of them all however as they are made up of five workers, they recently got a new member so I don't have any information on him but it shouldn't matter. Finally, there is one team that worries me..."

"Worries? What do you mean?" Momonga asked surprised.

"A recent team to request this job is called Fantasy Star and I know next to nothing about them other than it's three female ninjas. Something does not feel right about this team... I suggest extreme caution when dealing with this team," Demiurge said with a frown.

"Let me handle them... I will question..." Momonga began

"You're already going to be undercover as Momon... you should let me deal with this team. If they are a real threat as you say..." Jin spoke up.

"Killing women? That... wait you don't plan to kill them do you?" Suzuki asked looking at Jin.

"Like I said I'd 'deal' with them... if they are a normal worker group then I'll just let them meet whatever fate Albedo has in store for them... but if they are dangerous as Demiurge feels like they might be... I won't risk Nazarick's safety for my feelings. If they are threats, I will kill them." Jin said simply. His answer seemed to satisfy them.

"Very well... I will inform Albedo that the team of Fantasy Star will be dealt with personally by Lord Peroroncino," Demiurge confirmed that he understood.

"And, will Lord Momonga still be dealing with Foresight?" Demiurge asked. Momonga nodded.

"This could be a good test to see how I've grown as a Warrior... yes I would still like to fight them... as they will be my sparring opponents try to keep them healthy for me, also I will give them clean deaths as thanks for fighting me," Momonga told Demiurge who bowed.

"Do we have any other specific uses for the other two teams?" Jin asked.

"Thier bodies will make good experimentation material, how they meet their end is not really a concern of mine." Jin looked at Demiurge with a frown.

"Alright fine Demiurge... but don't make them suffer... only perform experiments that can be done with them unconscious... then kill them mercifully when you are finished," Jin ordered Demiurge, he bowed to show he understood.

"So then you are okay with all this Jin? I don't want..." Jin put his hand up to stop Momonga.

"From what I understand worker groups are basically paid mercenaries that will do any job, no matter how bad for gold... little more than bandits in some cases. No, if these kinds of people trespass in our home... I have no problem killing them." Jin stated, again Momonga seemed satisfied.

"Okay then... tomorrow it all begins! So if there is no more business I'd like to prepare." Momonga said. Demiurge gave a final bow and excused himself. After Demiurge had left Jin turned to Suzuki.

"So...what's this surprise you have planned for Aura and Mare?" Jin asked. Suzuki looked at Jin, each were in their original bodies.

"Well I'm glad you asked s you will play a huge part in it..." Momonga explained to Jin what he had in mind for them.

"Ha! Yeah, I could see them really loving that... but um, have you noticed Aura is kinda... in the dumps as up late?" Jin asked.

"Yes I have... it has to do with Mare getting married and um... also probably because I turned her proposition down."

"Eh? her proposition? What are you talking about?" Jina sked, Momonga shook his head.

"Well, um we got on a rather odd subject, and she ended up telling me she wanted to be my fourth wife." Suzuki admitted. Jin looked puzzled for a bit.

"Wait, she... like... really?" Momonga looked at Jin oddly... he was taking this news a little too well.

"Let me ask you something Suzuki... have you noticed the NPC will take after their creator's personalities... like by a lot?" Jin asked a rhetorical question as this was well known between the two already. As such he didn't wait for an answer.

"So going forward with that in mind... there is probably something I should tell you, Suzuki..." Jin sighed, whatever he was about to say clearly bothered him.

"Hitomi... my sister, um... well she loved you, Suzuki..." Now Jin waited to see how Suzuki would react.

"Wh... what? What do you mean exactly?"

"I mean it as I said it... back on earth, the old world... Hitomi loved you but never said anything." Jin admitted this secret he'd been sitting on for years.

"WH... I didn't... but... why didn't she say anything? Why didn't you?" Momonga's emotions were quickly returned to a normal state.

"Isn't it obvious? She promised she'd break into my house and destroy all my hentai if I ever told you... as to why she never told you herself... not sure, maybe she was waiting for the right time that never came. I know your mother passing made her stay silent about it... ironically, I told her that's when you could have used this knowledge the most... but she didn't listen to me... she really does... um did." Jin mood plummetted, it always did when the subject of Hitmoi came up.

Jin cleared his throat a few times before continuing, his voice was slightly shaky like he was trying to hold back tears.

"Um, anyway... I think that attraction for you... probably was instilled in Aura." Jin nodded a few times. Suzuki had just assumed she loved him because, honestly, all the NPCs did... but their devotion was code, something they had no choice in the matter in. However Aura's 'love' then, was probably more than that... but would still be on top of that fact as well. Momonga thought.

"Wait... Jin, just what are you saying? You're not saying I should... marry Aura, right?" Jin shrugged.

"I'm not about to tell you what to do with your love life... god knows I'm the last person who should be suggesting anything about that stuff... having said that however, I don't think it's a feeling that's going to go away in her... especially is it's on the same level as Hitomi's... you might want to reconsider that topic with her... is all I'm saying."

"She's a child!" Jin laughed.

"She loves you, not lusts after you... if you want my advice then... talk to her about this more... with what I told you in mind this time... don't dismiss it as an "innocent child's love" or the default love we get from NPCs." Jin finished. Suzuki was thankful again for his Overlord body as it let him think clearly at times like this when normally he'd be flustered and embarrassed to be even having this conversation.

"That's fair... I will talk to Aura when we have time, thanks for telling me this Jin."

"Yeah... And I know what your thinking Suzuki... and I don't think it will work," Jin said knowing indeed what he was possibly planning to do.

"If you just "marry" her and never um... consummate it... Thanks to you she knows exactly what is supposed to happen when you guys marry," Jin said laughing. Momonga facepalmed himself.

"That... I honestly don't see myself being able to do anything like that with her Jin... this is... very weird." Momonga said as Jin shrugged.

"Well I'll leave you to think it over," he said laughing and walking out of the room with a wave. Momonga leaned back thinking about Hitomi and Aura.

"I... I really liked you too, Hitmoi..." he groaned at the missed opportunity in life... if they had been dating... would she be here with them now? Would Jin have his sister? For some reason, Suzuki felt he was to blame for her not being here now, even though that was not the truth.

He tapped his finger on his desk trying to figure out what to do... if Aura was legit in love with him.. and not like Albedo who he had tainted... this was something real, a leftover vestige of Hitomi's unprofessed love. But when he thought of Aura he only saw her as a kind of daughter... if she were older, then obviously there would be less of a problem... how long would she have to wait then?... as a Dark Elf, well over a few decades at least.

"That's a long time to wait..." He put his head on his desk and moaned out loudly in regret.

Why am I in this situation? He thought as he kept his head on the desk.

Anyway, Momonga decided he'd get ready and go to the Baharuth Empire, time was close and he would be playing escort to the doomed workers.

Evileye inspected her outfit. It was just a black suit typical for a ninja to be wearing with a mask and hood, she matched Tina and Tia perfectly as they were wearing the same outfits. They were standing outside of the noble mansion who was funding the operation. She saw the groups standing in a presentable matter, and unfortunately, one man was going around talking to the groups... her unknown group would soon come under question. And she was right. The blonde hairs man with a red patch in it and leather armor was the friendly one.

"So, I recognize all the other groups around here but not your team... uh, you are you exactly? I'm Hekkeran from Foresight," he said bowing politely. Tina and Tia looked at Evileye, she was to do any talking for the group as this was her show.

"We are a new team but individually we are very strong, I am Alis, that is Rika and Nei... you may call us Team Fantasy Star," Evileye said shaking his hand. He blinked.

"Wow, your hands are cold." She withdrew her hand quickly and glared at him.

"S...sorry that was rude, um well nice to meet you three, uh good luck," he left as he could tell Evileye was not the talkative one. He went back to talk with the group leaders. Evileye saw the man named Erya Uzuruth, the one with the three slaves and she scowled, she noticed another woman, a half elf was also scowling at the same man. Clearly, this Erya was not well liked even among the workers.

"Do not save that man under any circumstances if he is in danger later..." Evileye ordered the twins. They nodded. He was boasting about his swordsmanship, claiming to be better than the hero of the Re-Estize army, Gazef Stronoff. She was sure any member from Ainz Ooal Gown would be able to easily beat him. She herself would like to try it, but that was not the mission here... she just needed together information on this place.

"AAH!" One of the elf slaves that followed Erya around suddenly cried out in pain, she was on the ground clutching her ear.

"Wins, you shitty elf, what did I say about letting your damn ears show?" He scolded her roughly as she begged for his forgiveness. Evileye scowled and would remember this. But the mood was broken by a butler making an announcement.

"Everyone, thank you very much for accepting my Count's request. Please come this way." And he led them to the wagons that the five teams would be taking. Not only were the carts huge and well packed, but they were also even carried by incredible magical beasts that cost... far too much.

"Please take it easy in these carriages as we travel. We have even hired high ranking Adventure party Ainz Ooal Gown to provide protection for the transport and guard the campgrounds, Mister Momon? And these are his teammates, Lupu as well and their beautiful caster, Nabe!" The Butler said as a black armored warrior with giant swords on his back walked up beside the butler. Evileye couldn't believe it! It was Sir Momon! And the two girls were also there! She wanted to run up and greet them, especially Momon, as she had a lot to ask him about and he had saved her in the battle in Re-Estize with Airxeen. But that would blow her cover... Still, she was glad to see them alive and well. Her non-beating heart skipped when she looked at him.

"Looks like this Count has gone all out if he hired this team! But it was still strange if there had been a request for an adamntite level team as protection... shouldn't The Blue Roses get wind of it? Meaning they were asked for specifically by the Count. making an already expensive team twice as expensive... odd. Her eye could not leave the Monk and Warrior leaders of Ainz Ooal Gown.

"They are amazing!" She accidentally said out loud. But only her friends heard her.

"I would like to just ask one thing. Why is it you head to these dangerous ruins? The potential for danger is exceedingly high, knowing this, why did you workers take this job?" Momon asked.

"Gold of course!" one of the worker leaders yelled out laughing.

"I see, so you've all been offered enough money to risk your lives."

"Well, yes." Hekkeran said laughing, the group chuckled. Ninya knew they knew Jin, she wanted to run up and ask them about her sister but figured there would be a chance for that as they were going on the road together. She wrapped her scarf around her face to help conceal her gender, Hekkeran had figured out she was a girl by her cute looks, so she made a point to cover her face around new people.

But as they traveled Momon proved hard to locate. Ninya poked her head out the moving wagon looking up and down. She saw a man from another adventure group, but only a gold tag hung from his neck.

"Hello, um have you seen Sir Momon at all?" She asked the man. He nodded at her.

"Yeah, Ainz Ooal Gown is taking point and traveling some ways ahead of us to clear out anythign that we might come across. If you want to speak to them wait till camp." The man told her she nodded and sat down.

"So what is it you want to talk to them about?" Arche asked.

"Well the info I got about my sister has to do with them, I thought maybe Momon or Lupu could tell me about her is all,"

"Oh, well you said she was safe and happy right?" Ninya nodded at Arche.

"Yeah, I was just curious is all..." Hekkeran then spoke up.

"I can appreciate you're concerned about your sister, but we have a big job... I'd appreciate if you kept your head in the game Ninya." Hekkeran asked with a stern tone, and he was right, after all, there would be plenty of time to talk after this job was done... she'd remain professional on this, her last job.

"Okay sorry Hekkeran, you're right... I'll wait till the jobs over to approach Momon," he nodded that he was satisfied.

"okay good, I'll have Arche check out these ruins, she's very well versed in things like this thanks to her time spent at the Magical Acadamy." Ninya nodded. But when they got there she was unable to figure out any kind of make.

"No, I have never seen anything like this..." Arche admitted looking at it through a long distance viewer.

"Good, that means there is a high chance we're find something intersting," Hekkeran said smiling.

"No mistake about that... we'll make a killing!" Imina said smiling.

"But who knows what kind of dangers lurk in it... monsters or traps, any number of things could get you in a place like that." Roberdyke reminded everyone.

"True... but I'm excited... all out dreams may be realized soon," Arche said looking at the ominous tomb. Ninya just clenched her staff and hoped they would all be okay.

"I wonder who could even be buried in a place liek this..." Ninya muttered.

"Who knows, probably more of a "what" than "who" if you ask me." Imina chuckled.

"Either way, it's always exciting to explore the unknown, don't you agree?" Hekkeran said as he stood with his party shoulder to shoulder.

"It sure would make me happy if there as much gold in there that people think there might be." Arche had a twinkle in her eye when she said that, she needed the gold more than anyone here, now that Ninya's situation luckily resolved itself.

"Of course... this will be our best and probably last job yet..." Hekkeran said with a smile on his face as the sun went down behind the tomb that they would be breaking into soon...

And so as darkness set in, each team would infiltrate the ruins and each would meet their fates.


	30. Workers assault on Nazarick

**Authors Note= The first half of this chapter is the rewritten version that removed Evileye x Peroroncino. The second half of this chapter is new content as I just attached "part 2" to this and made both parts just one big chapter. Sorry for any confusion about the taking down and reposting of this chapter. Also, there is no difference between the M or T versions of this chapter now.**

CHAPTER THIRTY: The worker's assault on Nazarick

The casters invisibility lasted just long enough for the team known as Heavy Masher to make it to the door of the tomb undetected. The leader was a stout man with armor that made him look like a shiny metal bug. Their caster used [CONTIUNAL LIGHT] on the weapons of the fighters. This would help provide light in the darkness. One of the first things they come upon was a banner made of metals and threads that made it's value obvious.

"This thing...must be worth 10 gold at least yes?" The leader asked.

"Possibly, also I have no idea the owner of that crest... I think we may be really lucky here you guys..."

"It could predate either of the existing human kingdoms, either way, it's very old, and if it's still here..."

"Means we're the first ones to explore this place." They all smiled and looked at one another. After some delving, they found coffin after coffin packed with gold and gems!

"Is this... if we just get 10% of this... were all leaving with 200 gold in bonuses alone... and just what WE found!"

"Yeah, if the other groups are doing as well as us... man, were gonna make so much gold!" They laughed as they realized this was the best case scenario for them.

"We should see what the other teams have found and meet up in the courtyard."

And just as they had found lots of gold and treasure, the team of Foresight also seemed to do just as well. They all met up at a huge flight of stairs that lead down. The groups were discussing their next move. The three anti-social ninja girls were the only ones not talking about what they were planning on doing.

"I can smell death from this place... we can expect to find plenty of undead... smells just like the Katze Plains," Hekkeran noted and all people present scowled. Dragon Tooth, a team lead by an old but well-known priest offered to stay behind and search for secret paths if they got a small percentage of anything found, it benefits were worth the small price, and they were set to make so much gold as it was... so they agreed and Dragon Tooth circled around the outer area probing for secret paths and the like.

As the remaining teams proceeded together it wasn't long till they were attacked by normal skeletons, the low-level undead were dealt with easily and their weakness gave the workers a good feeling that there was no master of these ruins, after some laughs, they proceeded deeper in.

At the camp, however, a far off tent housed Momonga Nabe and Lupusregina.

"Alright, I will now return to Nazarick to prepare for the final stage... Pandora's Actor will be in my place here with you two, I trust you will be able to handle anything that comes up" They bowed and he was suddenly outside the throne room of Nazarick, as he opened the door Albedo was there to greet him.

"Welcome back my love! How was your time out?" She asked. His eyes were just empty sockets with burning red embers in them but they had a softness as he looked at her pleased.

"As well as can be expected. the invaders should be crawling into our home as planned, are all your preparations finished?" Momonga sked his first wife. She bowed with a smile.

"Indeed my love! I am sure they will enjoy what we have planned." She said with a smile that hid the malice she was intending.

"I see... well I am sure anything you do will be a success," He nodded as she blushed and held her hands to her chest wistfully... receiving his trust and praise, there was no better reward.

Mononga sat on his throne and looked at the various teams on the monitors before him. He saw all the teams at the crossroads they were meant to be at. The group of Heavy masher made their way west... they would find nothing but pain in that direction. The five-man group of Foresight headed east while Tenmu went south. Fantasy Star, the team Demiurge was wary of was allowed to find a "hidden path" and opted to take that route. Dragon Tooth would find their opponents in the courtyard soon enough.

"Albedo... do not let a single one escape unscathed," Momonga said as he grew unhappy at the thought of their filthy feet walking on the hallowed ground his friends had helped make.

"Of course my love... please watch with satisfaction as they all meet their end for our glory and your enjoyment!" Albedo said smiling once more.

Momonga looked at the five-man team. he'd made a replica, or rather, an upgraded version of a sword the lizardmen had called Frost Pain... he wanted to use this time to try out this made weapon as well...

"Let's see... who first..." his gaze settled on Tenmu, the group lead by a blonde swordsman and followed by three elf slaves.

"Albedo, those three elf slaves... they are not here of their free will, please make sure no harm comes to them please." Momongha sked and she smiled.

"It will be as you say, my love,"

"Thank you... now then, what did you have planned for him?"

"Well at first I thought Hamsuke could deal with that trash... but someone else volunteered to fight him, and I saw no reason to deny her request..." Albedo smiled.

"Her?" Albedo winked as her Lord failed to guess who it would be...

The group she was meant to kill was finally before her. The swordsman and his elf slaves stood confidently before her.

"Who are you?" the swordsman asked surprised at her appearance. She was wearing a long black cape. She had chains that wrapped around her arms that would move by themselves, almost like snakes. She wore a halter top made of a light black fabric that exposed her stomach which were covered with scars. She wore a black thong of the same quality that had a very light fabric hanging from it that looked like a see-through dress that was moving underwater, as such her scared legs were easily showing. Her black boots glowed with strong magical power as did her matching gloves. She had short blonde hair and one pink eye, the other one was covered by a leather eyepatch. What stood before Erya was Clementine, fully geared in her old Black Scripture equipment, not that he knew any of this of course.

"You can call me Clementine... but my name isn't important, only killing you is," She said with a chilling smile on her face.

"Fine, just don't think I'll go easy on you just because you are a woman... Wins! Nissa! Kali! You worthless lot buff me with magic now!" He yelled at his three elf slaves. They winced at his barking but obeyed and used magic to raise his powers and abilities. He could tell by his opponent's gear and cocky manner that she was probably close to his level... he imagined how fun raping her on this floor would be... and he would make it as painful as possible as well!

"Go ahead... get as strong as you can, make this fun for me please," Clementine said as she pulled out a long blade that was pure black and pointed like a long stiletto.

"[ABILITY BOOST] [GREATER ABILITY BOOST]" Power and strength flowed through him, with his elves power and this he could easily overcome this woman. He cautiously approached her with a lunging slash, this was a safe opening move, not a high success rate but he would be able to fall into a defensive stance, meaning he could deal with any counterattack she might make... he was feeling her out.

He had expected her to dodge or parry his attack, but instead, she blocked it with one of her chain wrapped arms and they were able to catch the blade ass they swapped around his blade like metal snakes.

"What... What are those things?" he jumped back and managed to free his blade from her chains. She just smiled and shrugged.

"Who knows!" She laughed then dashed at him. She ran right past him faster than he even could react. her chain sprang to life and wrapped around his body. Before he knew what was happening she flung him across the room at a high speed and he crashed violently into the stone wall, the cracking in his chest let him know he'd broken some bones on that impact.

"Guh!" he coughed up some blood as she fell to the floor, landing on his knees. He coughed and more blood came up... he was bleeding internally.

"H...heal me!" He commanded and the druid Nissa did as he ordered. He tried to ready his blade but all he saw was a sadistic smile bearing down on him.. she was right up in his face with hers. But she just stood there.

"Guh... DIE!" He screamed bringing the blade up, intending to cut the smiling head from her shoulders. But his blade passed through her like nothing and she was gone... an illusion? He looked around for where she could be when someone flicked the back of his head. He turned and slashed but there was nothing there either, his blade cutting only air. His eyes went wide with fear as he tried to find his enemy. Sweat formed and his features went pale... he got a terrible nothing that he was grossly outclassed and that she was toying with him.

"Where are you BITCH?" he'd provoke her out... he heard a rattling from behind him but as he turned to face it a chain struck him in the mouth shattering both rows of his teeth and tearing his tongue in half. He fell back clutching his mouth and rolling around screaming... but his pain turned to anger as he somehow found the resolve to get back to his feet, in truth, it was just Nissa healing him again. he ran at her now that she had shown herself, he'd end this in one attack... his favorite one...

[VOID CUTTER] If he could smirk he would have but even as Nissa's healing took effect the pain that coursed in his body fueled his rage and anger at this woman who had dared hurt him. His sword found his mark. the smiling face of this damnable woman. But she simply stepped to the side casually but with speed like a blink of an eye, his attack spun off into the distance making a scratch against a far off wall.

"Gotcha!" She whispered from behind him into his ear as she drove the black stiletto into his back and out the front of his shoulder. A torrent of pain like he'd never felt overcame his and he fell to the ground, writhing and flopping around in pain he did not know existed. Clementine let out a shrill laugh as she hunched over him.

"What your feeling is the effect of my favorite weapon ever... it's called "Pain Blossom". It casts a spell called [PAIN] every time I stab you... what your feeling now is your pain multiplied by ten... sure must hurt a lot huh?" She teased him as she pushed him onto his back. He was gasping for air as his muscles were seizing up from the shock of pain. He could have sworn he heard his elf slaves cheering, for him no doubt.

"H...Ho...H..." is all he could say between agonizing cried of pain. Clementine smiled as she kicked his sword away from him and drove Pain Blossom into his knee cap shattering it and making his pain now twenty times more agonizing. He tried to scream but his throat was closing up from the overload to his nervous system, he pissed and shat himself out of bowl releasing pain. his elves seemed to be enjoying the show and the smiles on their faces reminded Clementine of her own nice cute smile.

"Man you made a mess... gross!" but I guess twenty times the pain will do that... so you're probably gonna be passing out soon from the shock... but don't worry big boy, I'll be right here waiting for you to wake up so we can play this game a few more times!" Clementine giggled as her head swayed back and forth her one pink eye glaring down at his bleeding and soiled body.

As promised, when he woke up he was healed and no longer in pain... but that quickly changed as she drove her weapon into his crotch, destroying his manhood.

"AAAAAGGGGGG!" He screamed in a weird way as Clementine drove her weapon into his stomach. All he could do was vomit from the pain as he shook and drooled like a brain dead zombie. His brain was trying to deal with the overwhelming pain and it was causing a break down of his motor functions. he released what was left in his bowls and bladder.

"Just look at you? Only at twenty times the pain and already losing your mind from it? You're a lot weaker than I thought you'd be." She said disappointed as she stabbed his spine, racking up his pain to thirty times. Foamy blood gurgled from his mouth and nose as she turned the blade back and forth creating so much pain he snapped his own fingers from clutching and scratching the floor in a frantic attempt to crawl away. Bloody streaks formed where his fingernails used to be.

"No no no... don't pass out again!" Clementine asked but his world became dark once more. Again when he woke his wounds were healed, but this was short lived as her blade suddenly shattered both his knees and elbows with four fast stabs, his pain at fourty times the effect now created so much agony and suffering that he prayed for death... but it would not come to him for more many...many hours of this game she had missed so much.

Clementine was so nice she even let his slaves take turns stabbing him at one point, they seemed to really enjoy that. But eventually, his mind would completely shatter... something even healing potions could not heal and he would only piss and shit like a worthless dog.

Finally, he just lay there drooling and not responding to her game... she kicked at him disappointedly.

"Come on... do something..." She frowned at his unresponsiveness. He was done for.

"Well looks like you've checked out huh? Well, you lasted seven hours of my game... most can only go three or four before they reach this state... so there's that... oh, why am I even talking to you? Not like you can understand me at this point anymore." Clementine laughed as she looked at the broken husk of a man. She did so enjoy being on this end of the game again, but her playtime was over.

"Okay Master Demiurge, I'm finished playing with this." She said pointing disinterestedly at the broken man. Demiurge appeared with a smile, he'd enjoyed the show she put on very much! But during the playtime, Clementine had with Erya, the fates of the other workers being watched by Momonga and Albedo were playing out. At this point in time, Clementine had just begun her game with Erya. His fate was sealed and Clementine had performed well so Momonga turned his attention to the mysterious team of Fantasy star...

The three ninja women were teleported to a place where no escape would be possible, even if these people knew [GATE] it would not work where they were.

Evileye looked around the strange landscape they found themselves in. Looking out all one could see was dry cracked earth with rivers of molten lava and toxic steam. Burning red rock formations were off in the distance, but where they were now was completely in the open. All three of them activated [INVISABLITY] and looked around, they knew they fell into a bad trap.

"Sorry, but I can still see you three... you might as well give it up, you've lost." A voice said to Evileye in her head via [MESSAGE] she looked around but didn't see anyone... a bluff or was he also invisible? She said or did nothing.

"Not cooperating huh? Well just tell me why you're here and I'll not have to press you for information," the voice said. It sounded a bit familiar, but she couldn't remember where from.

"Boss... what do we do... I think he's telling the truth." Tina whispered.

"He could just be trying to get us to reveal ourselves because he can't see us," said Tia.

"What sho..." Tina was saying when a red flash went through her chest. There was a look of shock on her face for a moment she then fell over in a paralyzed state but still alive and unhurt.

"So now you know I'm seriouse... tell me who you really are and what you want or I'll kill the one next to you." the voice said. Evileye threw up her arms and undid her magic and appeared.

"Okay... we surrender!" She cried out from her mouth and mind.

"Good... now, who are you?" This time there was a voice and Evileye looked up to see a person in a mask. She had seen that mask and that bow before... but this person clearly was a human behind the mask... could it be?

"Ji Joe? Is that you?" Her words clearly had an effect as he paused and took a step back. He pulled up the mask to reveal his face. Evileye did the same.

"Ji Joe! it's Evileye of The Blue Roses!" She motioned for her friend to take off her mask as well.

"Evileye... Oh... wait... what, why are you here?" The look of shock and confusion was very real, she'd never seen him this nonplus in their brief time together.

"Well, we went undercover to sneak in this weird ruin, I figured it was worth investigating... maybe even... maybe even Sir Momon might want to know what is here so..." She tried to explain but started to blush... she wished she had her mask...

"Oh boy... um," He waved his hand and Tina could move once again.

"Sorry about that sneak attack, with the masks and all..." he apologized.

"Well, you didn't actually hurt me, so no harm done." The ninja gave him a nod and he smiled at her.

"But... why, or rather... how can you use that bow? Aren't you monk class?" Evileye asked looking at the amazing bow her enemy once had.

"Uh, well, Monk is only my sub-class... after a certain point you can pick another class... I'm more of like... archer then monk... but Airxeen had my bow... that he stole from me a long time ago so..."

"So you had to rely on your other training?" Evileye thought it was odd, but it did make some sense. She knew plenty of adventures that specialized in duel classes after all.

"And his mask?" She asked looking at it.

"A... disguise... I didn't know if you guys were working for the enemy or not... it's rather magically enchanted as well. Evileye looked at it, and while it seemed to be made of a material she'd never seen, it did not appear to be too magical in nature. But it would serve as a good disguise to the enemy of man.

"So, you know why we're here... why are you here? The rest of your team is standing guard outside... did you sneak in here to get an idea of what's going on as well?" She asked. Both ninja girls looked up at him at the same time.

"Uh, well... yeah, but I discovered that the guy living here is that powerful caster 'Momonga'... and turns out he's really trying to help humanity. Turns out, it's a huge misunderstanding on my... our part."

"Oh! Then you don't know him? I kinda assumed you and Sir Momon were working with Momonga..."

"Yeah... that... would make sense wouldn't it... but um... no. In truth, Momon was wary of Momonga... maybe because we seem to be on the same scale of power and that would make us natural enemies, but after the incident in The Holy Kingdom we, or rather Momon decided Momonga wasn't bad... but we needed to be sure..."

"So you snuck in here to talk with him, and you said he's not evil?"

"Yeah, he's just a powerful caster that wants to use his magic to help humans... Our biggest fear was that he and our old rival Airxeen were working together. But that fear seems to be unfounded as well... I was actually on my out to report this good news to Sir Momon when I came across you guys in this place... would you like to come with me?"

"YES! Um... yes, I would like to report this as well." the twins looked at one another with smirks on their faces.

"But how do we even escape a place like this... my [TELEPORT] spell isn't working here for some reason," Evileye explained.

"It's fine, Momonga told me how to get around that... it's just a secret so..." He shrugged.

"I see, well we understand protocol... blindfolds then?" He nodded and the girls did as asked. they could feel the change in atmosphere instantly and they were standing in a field under a moonlit sky. They all took off their blindfolds.

"Oh, we're really outside again..." She remarks in some surprise.

"So, wanna go um, report this to Momon?"

"We want to get some rest..." the twins said winking at Evileye who just looked away embarrassed. Ji Joe led her to the tent that housed Ainz Ooal Gown. She expected Lupu and Nabe to be here as well, but it was just Momon.

"Oh! Sir Momon!" She smiled and walked over to him resisting the urge to hug him.

"Oh, uh..."

"Evileye, you remember Evileye, the one that helped us fight Airxeen." Momon nodded.

"Of course I would remember her!" he made a bit of a dramatic motion sitting down as he flaired his cape out as he sat.

"So, Evileye, why are you here?" he asked. She looked at Ji Joe as it was his report to give.

"Oh, right... well um, Momon, my secret mission to infiltrate the tomb was a success." Momon looked at Ji Joe for a little bit, was he thining about what to ask?

"And... I discovered that Momonga is the ruler of these ruins, and that he largely is on our side... um... as we suspected, or at least hoped." Ji Joe said while nodding vigorously at Momon. Momon looked at Ji Joe then at her.

"Ah, I see then... so the um, secret plan we had must have been shared by The Blue Roses and..."

"...and I luckily ran into them on my way out... very fortunate indeed." Ji Joe said.

"Hmm, Indeed." Momon agreed.

"I am very sorry for getting in your teams way..."

"No, think nothing of it, brilliant minds think alike after all," Momon said chuckling

BRILLIANT? She began to full on blush and tried to hide it... damnit she wished she had her mask!

"Right, well now that our operation is over, we really should get the teams back!" Evileye said happily. Ji Joe and Momon shared a knowing glance.

"Um... about that..." She looked confused.

"These worker teams were here illegally and... as Momonga thought they were an attacking force, most were met with... formidable resistance..." Ji Joe said shaking his head in a sad manner that could only mean one thing.

"I see... so you were actively looking for survivors after seeing their fates?" Momon asked.

"Um, must have been right? Yeah, but I uh, only found these girls."

"Lucky," Momon said nodding

"Yes, Lucky." Evileye did indeed feel it was luck only her team would be making it back.

"So is that it then?"

"Seems like it,"

"If, you don't mind me asking Sir Momon, what will you do about this caster?" Evileye asked.

"Well if Ji Joe says he's on our side of things, I'm inclined to believe him, as such I see no reason to harass him if he largely just wanted to help and be left alone..."

"Good! I was hoping you two would remain on neutral terms at least!" Evileye said smiling. She had only been half wrong about them working together it would seem, better yet there was no "looming threat" that she feared.

"It's unfortunate about the others... but I do think they were planning to rob this occupied territory, so you could say they got what they deserved in the end." Momon said coldly. But Evileye agreed, it's why the call went out to Workers and not Adventures, they planned on looting that place dry.

"Well you two can hang out here if you like, I'm going to go uh... report this to um... the girls! Yeah, see you two later." Ji Joe said as he walked out of the tent.

"Close call... to think The Blue Roses would try to infiltrate Nazarick..." Momonga muttered to himself.

"Is it really okay to just let them leave like that My Love?" Albedo aksed worried.

"They did not understand what was at play, and they did not mean to steal from us... I am inclined to give them a "pass" as it were," Momonga said nodding as he looked at the next monitor.

"Lord Momonga is so merciful!" Albedo cried as she caressed his bone chest. He just laughed and patted her head affectionately making her blush. Momonga then looked at the team known as Dragon tooth, they were still outside but were going to meet...

"A DRAGON!" the old priest cried as a huge frost dragon descended upon them. Just in his landing, the giant frost dragon crushed their archer to nothing. None of the team could believe their eyes... what was a huge adult Frost Dragon here? But it spoke in a deep but still female voice.

"Greetings intruders, you may call me Kilistran Denshusha, soon to be the first wife of Lord Peroroncino... rejoice that your end will be brought by one as blessed as I!" she bellowed then shot a blast of freezing cold breath. Half the party was caught up in her attack as their bodies became grotesque statues of ice. she playfully slapped the ice statutes into frozen chunks of meat as they scattered liek rumble along the floor.

"Oh, half of you lived, that's no good... son?" She called out. And what came forth boggled even the mind of this old adventure... another huge dragon but... headless? It's body was a sickly grey/green like a zombie might be but it thrashed around mindlessly... literally as it had no head to house a mind.

"Scatter!" was the only order he could think o give his men as they were now caught between two giant dragons. The headless undead dragons flopped around like a silly puppy dog might as it was trying to learn how to run, but just like a puppy it would trip and fall over. However, unlike most puppies, this fumble took the lives of several Workers.

That's when he realized he was the only one left alive of his worker group Dragon tooth... ironically brought down by actual dragons. He didn't let the irony get to him as the freezing breath turned his world white and then black forever...

"Well that was way too fast... but still fun to watch!" Momonga exclaimed from the throne and Albedo smiled.

"I had thought to use "the old guards" but this rabble hardly seemed worth waking them up for, and Kilistran had been asking to help out around here more. I hope she met your approval, My Love?" Albedo asked. Momonga nodded.

"Yes, it was nice to see them in action... that just leaves..." he said moving his hand to the second to last worker group. It was Heavy Masher, a group of about eight or nine... Momonga wondered what would happen to them.

Gringham, leader of Heavy Mashers stood next to his five remaining members, his best men. they had been chased by a series of older litches of some kind... he'd lost a good amount of his men to them. But after ducking in some random door the five of them were sent to this room. It was black and nothing could be seen at all.

"Gringham?" One of his mates asked out in the darkness, the tone of terror was evident in his voice. After the litches then this teleportation spell... the remaining members understood they were dealing with a power far beyond theirs.

"Yeah boy, I'm here, don't lose nerve now... we... we've been through worse! Remember those Ogres in the valley? Huh! I bet... we'll be fine!" He said trying to bolster the morale of his remaining men but also steel his won nerves, in reality, he only hoped that whoever was here in this pitch dark room was open to negotiations.

"Well I don't know if "fine" is the right word I'd use for how you all will turn out..." an unfamiliar voice called out to them from the unseen blackness.

"Wh... who's there?" Gringham called back, backing up to his men so they were all touching backs and ready for whatever came next.

"Me? Why, my name... is well known in these parts, some might even call me the... leader of this tomb." Fear and shock ran up his spine... they drew the unlucky straw of having to face with the Lord of this tomb?

"And... what do we call you... my Lord?" There was a chuckling from the pitch dark.

"Lord?... Hmm yes, I quite like being called that... maybe if you beg... I will spare you, so let's hear it worm BEG!" the voice was booming and loud. Gringham fell to his knees, tears of fear welling up in his eyes.

"P...P...please, My Lord... spare us! We.. we honestly had no idea these ruins were ruled by one as great as yourself! If you... grant us mercy, I promise we will do anything we can to make up this mistake on our parts..."

"STOP!" The voice commanded.

"Why would I grant YOU mercy? Would you "grant mercy" so some random bugst, AH DAMNIT ALL TO HELL! MY TONGE I BIT MY GODMAN TOUNGE!" The voice suddenly flared with anger and rage, but... what did he just say? Did he bite... his own tongue?

"Uh... damn... that hurts, um okay... YOU WILL DO WELL TO FORGET THAT EVER HAPPENED!" The voice once again boomed with power.

"Um.. yes... uh, My Lord.. so what can we offer..."

"Offer? Only your very lives willst...OWE! THE SAME SPOT... I BIT THE SAME GODMAN SPOT! GRRR..." something flew at Gringham from the darkness and hit his face... a comb?

"Potteen... I mneed heelingt potteen..." he drank something and then seemed fine. There was a bit of a pause.

"As I was saying... only your very lives will do me any good..." he felt the shaking of the other members, he could smell the faint smell of amnia... someone had pissed themselves from fear... he didn't blame them, they were dealing with a powerful, if not odd, king of the dead.

"Is there really nothing else?" he begged more.

"Hmm... possibly..." suddenly a soft blue light barely lit up the room. Gringham could see someone sitting on a throne. The figure stood up and seemed to be wearing a black robe of some kind. He stepped down some stairs, briefly tripping on his robe but catching himself... finally, the leader stepped into the light and...

"Hello... I am the future ruler of This Tomb, I am the Great Eclair Eclair Eclair!" the short birdman said. He had long blond eyebrows and a blond tuft of hair below his mouth, the glint of murder and death sparkled in his eye.

"Future? Oh, I see... then you must be the Prince of this great tomb?" Gringham was hoping if he showed respect his team and himself may yet live.

"I suppose that's one way you could put it... yes that's fine, you may call me Prince Eclair Eclair Eclair...the great!"

"P...Prince Eclair Eclair Eclair... the great? Um, what an amazing name My Lord!"

"Hmmm... isn't it though?" He chuckled the way a pompous ruler might as he stroked his... beard? Only this short birdman and the throne behind could be seen.

But just as it seemed they were making good headway a door on the opposite side of the room opened, flooding the dimly lit room with eye squinting light. In the doorway stood a short girl.

"Eclair there you are... Kyouhukou is still waiting for his share of the workers... what are you doing?"

"Uh, uh... I was simply... interrogating them before I handed them over Mistress Shizu!"

"It's fine just make sure they get sent to the black room after."

"R...right Mistress Shizu, um... sending the,m there now!" The floor that Heavy Masher stood upon lit up and they were sent to their final destination, to meet many hungry bugs.

"Well then My Love... as all but one of the teams are... dealt with, is it time for you to take the stage?" Albedo asked as she watched the team of Heavy Masher getting devoured by Kyouhukou and his family.

"Yes... have them sent to the arena," Momonga said standing up and removing all his gear save for a few rings, normal pants and a collar that would greatly lower his stats but increase his experience gain, hopefully he'd see if he could gain any 'warrior levels' in a real fight, but he suspected this would be a waste of time.

"OUR CHALLENGERS ARE FIVE FOOLISH HUMANS THAT DARE ENTER NAZARICK!" A little Dark Elf girl announced into a weird object she held in her hand. Hekkeran, Imina, Roberdyke, Arche and Ninya all stood with their guards down waiting for the announcements to stop. Ninya pulled her scarf up around her face activating it's small increase in armor it would give her. It would seem they drew the short end of the straw and were fighting someone of extreme importance and probable power.

"AND AGAINST THEM... THE RULER OF THE GREAT TOMB OF NAZARICK...The supreme one... the king of death... Lord Momonga!" She then held out her arm to the champions gate, opposite to the one they had entered. A tall skeleton walked out escorted by three women.

He was wearing a black collar and a black and red robe. Behind him walked a woman in a white dress and black wings, she had horns, however, not an angel or human... a demon? Beside her was another woman with black hair but pulled up in a bun and she wore glasses and a pure black dress that looked as well made as to the white one the demon wore. She had a well-made collar wrapped around her neck. The third woman was arguably the best looking, she was shortest but walked with plain expression. She just had a black robe wrapped around her, hiding whatever she may be wearing underneath.

"And his wives Lady Albedo, Lady Yuri Alpha and Lady Narberal Gamma! as his cornermen!" The girl announced happily.

"Guys... I think we may be in big trouble here... let's try our best to talk it out... they seem like they might be willing to talk." Hekkeran whispered to his group. They nodded.

"Guys... I'm sorry... I'm why we are here..." Arche said tears forming. Ninya patted her on the back.

"Don't, we all came here..." Ninya said.

"That's right Arche, we all had our dreams on the line here..." Imina said with a forced smile.

"This was a job we took as a group, there is no way we would blame a single person for anything," Roberdyke said smiling at her.

"So that's how it is Arche... but let's see if this monster feels like talking... just let me do the talking," Ninya and the others all nodded that they would. Hekkeran approached the group. The one called Momonga raised his hand signaling he was allowing them to speak first.

"First, allow us to apologize Master Mom...Momon?"

"Momonga!" he said in a deep and powerful voice.

"Excuse me! Master Momonga! We would like to apologize for entering your tomb without permission!" Hekkeran said offering another bow of respect.

"If you can forgive our rudeness, we will offer whatever means of compensation worthy of such mercy and forgiveness!" the skeleton focused it's burning red eyes on their leader.

"Are you that kind of person? You would grant mercy to rodents that snuck in and ate up your grain during the night? You would kindly let these vermin go if they could somehow offer you something? What "compensation" would a rat be able to offer you? To return a portion of the grain it stole? I fail to see that as worth allowing vermin that spread disease to higher orders of life a fair deal." They all backed up... if he was comparing them to vermin, their fates were all but sealed ninya worried... she would never get to meet her sister, or see the place Jin had invited her to... but she had no regrets, Tsare was safe, in the end, that's all that mattered to her.

"You attacked this tomb to satisfy your own greed... to fill your endless need of gold... you are literally the rats I spoke of."

"There is a reason! You see we..." Hekkeran began but Momonga cut him off.

"Silence... any further lies would cause me displeasure." Hekkeran looked at the group... he was going to try something risky his look informed them. Ninya grabbed her staff tightly... combat was sure to erupt soon.

"But... what if we had permission?" There was a visable reaction in the monster... Hekkeran may have stumbled onto something!

"Rubbish... A bluff just to save your own skin... how unimaginative."

"I...it's true..." Hekkeran's eyes went to the three women and then the fourth little girl... this was a man who loved to surround himself with women Hekkeran figured.

"A bluff... who would ever give you permission to enter these hallowed halls, hmm?"

"A woman!" Again there was a huge reaction in the monster, he even took a step back. You're doing it Hekkeran! Ninya cheered in her mind.

"A woman? What was her name?" he asked curiously.

"Don't you know her well? She did not give me her name... but she was very kind!"

"Kind? And what was this "woman" like?" Momonga asked putting his hand to his chin.

"She uh, had the voice liek an angel! Just to hear her speak was like listening to the best bards sing." At this even the little Dark Elf girl had a visible reaction. Another correct guess! Hope began to blossom in Ninya's heart.

"Lord Momonga... mother..."the dark elf said quietly but he rose his hand to her.

"I... did not lay eyes on her as I was assured I was not worthy to look at her beauty, but as I said, her voice must have matched her beauty!" The reaction was still positive, the monster fell further into thought. Hekkeran looked at the exits and then the women again... this was a man who valued a harem alright... he had guess well.

"And what did this unnamed, unseen beauty have to say to me?" Hekkeran swallowed. this was it... he's either buy them life or sell them death.

"Can I ask that you promise our safety for the delivery of this message?"

"If you really are here by request from one of my friends, I assure you, no harm will come to you." Hekkeran's eyes went wide when he heard the word "friend"

"Tell me what this woman said to you."

"She told me... to give Momonga her regards and her... love." there it was, the biggest gamble yet. the eyes went wide of the females behind him but they said nothing.

"Love... she told you that she loved me?" Hekkeran wasn't sure if he'd made the right choice, but he was married to this course of action now.

"Y... yes, she um, never told you... but apparently she loves you and..." but he held up his hand.

"Did she mention another?"

"E...excuse me?"

"Did she ONLY have a message for me? She didn't ask you to relay another message... possibly one she was related to?" Hekkeran smiled... the Dark Elf girl muttered something about "mother" too easy! The answer had been accidentally slipped to him by this ignorant child!

"In fact she did! She said there was a family member she wanted to see more than anything!" Hekkeran announced, confident he'd won this game of cat and mouse... sometimes the mouse gets away Mr. cat!

"She said she can't wait to hug her daughter again!" Hekkeran said with a bow. There was a long pause from the skeleton.

"Daughter? She said, daughter?" Hekkeran smiled.

"Indeed, her lovely Dark Elf Daughter, she misses her terribly and..." he was saying but Momonga began to chuckle mid-sentence... had he made a flaw? But then the skeleton burst out into laughter. It was the mocking kind of laughter, not the jovial kind. Mistakes had been made. the five of them became on edge and slowly prepared their guard.

"Well... you were close I guess... even if you said she had said daughter, she would have also said "son" but even that answer would not have won you your lives... as it is.. you shit... you dirty shitty bastards used my friend? You used my partner's SISTER? You utter garbage... you... fucking worthless lot... you will all suffer beyond what you knew what was even possible!" His rage was evident but then he acted like he was calm in only a second. The torrent of power that was flooding the area and rumbling also stopped just as quickly

"...is what I'd like to say... but in truth your just the scared rats leaping at any chance you had... honestly I can't blame you... but whatever... it is now time for me to dispose of you liek the filthy lying rats you are!" He said as he threw his cloak away in a confident manner. He had a large red orb floating menacingly in his midsection and he held a piece of strange blue ice looking shard in his hand.

"So... let us begin," Momonga said waiting for thier attacks. But no one budged.

"Very well, then I will start..." Momonga dashed at Hekkeran and swung at him with the ice like weapon. Hekkeran managed to jump and parry it but doing so caused pain in his arm, it was unexpected and he was unable to perform his martial art counter attack he'd planned. Momonga tracked him easily and kicked Hekkeran in his chest, several snaps could be heard as he was sent flying away.

"Humph... pathetic." He was then hit from the back by Arches [MAGIC ARROW] and Ninya's [ACID ARROW]. Neither spell did anything to him.

"Magic immunity?" Arche called out in fear. Hekkeran rose to his feet as Roberdyke cast [LESSER HEALING] giving his comrade some relief.

"He can read my moves perfectly... and that weapon is seriously bad news!" he warned the others.

"OVER HERE!" Imina called out shooting two blunt-headed arrows, made for breaking bones. Momonga ignored them, slapping them out of the air without even turning his gaze.

"[FLASH]!" Arche cast a spell meant to blind the enemy as Hekkeran used this opening to strike at the enemy. Roberdyke cast [LESSER STRENGTH], helping with Hekkerans attack. Ninya used her new spell she just learned.

"[THUNDER LANCE]" but again the magic did nothing, even Hekkerans attack bounced off him like it was nothing. They all fell back as their best attack pattern had yielded nothing.

"As I suspected, too weak to even consider using as a test... unfortunate, Howver i applaude your teamwork, if I were many levels weaker than you your attacks might be considered annoying... well, done," Momonga said shaking his head. Everyone just exchanged glances at these troublesome words.

"So let's play a different game... one where i see what kind of friends you are to each other." He dropped the ice shard blade and rose his hands in the air in a challenging manner as his authority pressed the air around them, it suddenly became hard to breathe in his presence.

"Now come at me... HUMANS!" Momonga issued his challenge of death.

"He disarmed... a magic caster? But he could fight me easily in melee combat, unless it was that weird sword..." Hekkeran said feeling the pain in his arms from the parry earlier.

"No, he's bluffing... he can't use any magic at all... I'm sure of it!" Arche confidently announced as her eyes lit up, she could read the power of magic casters.

"Eh? What's that little girl? What do you mean by that?" Momonga asked curiously.

"You have no magical power, i can see it easily," She confidently answered Momonga.

"Detect magic? Oh sorry, I forgot I had this on," Momonga took off a blue ring. Suddenly Arche cried out in terror and fell over vomiting. Ninya ran over to her holding her friend in her arms.

"How rude, vomiting in front of another person."

"What did you do to her?" Omina yelled also going to Arches aid.

"R...Run! Ninya please you have to get out of here and find your sister!... we... we're all dead... he's a monster we can't win!" Arches cried as she shook and wet herself.

"And you even soil my floor, you truly are animals," Momonga reared his head back.

"We can't win... we can't win..." Arche was crying out over and over.

"Arche, hold it together, you are the one that needs live...more than me even!" Ninya cried looking at Roberdyke who was already casting [LIONS HEART] helping her calm down magically. Arche wiped her mouth and held Ninya away from Momongas side.

"We... we can't beat that... whatever that is... it will kill us all,"

"Yeah, as soon as he took off that ring I knew we would never escape." Roberdyke said with worry in his voice.

"Even running is out of the question, isn't it?" Imina said shaking her head. Ninya stood before them glaring at Momonga.

"This is boring... I guess I'll make the first move." Momonga said as he suddenly appeared behind Imina. Hekkeran was already running at her, she had no idea he had her flanked, he boosted himself with his martial arts abilities to get there faster.

"Imina MOVE!" The images her sleeping soundly and safe came to his mind. Why, why would she never sleep like that again... he just wanted to protect her.

"MONSTER HERE!" He cried kicking Imina to the side as he reached out to touch her.

"ONLY I CAN LAY MY HANDS ON IMINA!" He cried as he finished his series of power-ups...[LIMIT BREAKER] [PHYSICAL BOOST] [DULL PAIN] [IRON FIST] with each martial art he put more and more strain on his body, but he wished to see it... so see Imina sleeping peacefully, maybe a little drunk... okay very drunk. He poured that want and desire to see her sleeping soundly into his final attack, it was the last thing he could do for her...

"[FINAL DOUBLE TWIN BLADE STRIKE]" Hekkerans body was pushed to its max as he brought his blades filled with regret and sorrow down onto Momonga... who simply stood there. The impact glanced off of him like it was nothing... he hadn't left a single scratch on the monster.

"He has..." Hekkeran cried out but Momonga grabbed his face and held him into the air like a doll.

"To think you thought a pathetic attack like that would do anything. I am beyond disappointed,"

"He... he must have some kind of weakness!" Arche cried out.

"What? Our magic does nothign and Hekkerans best attack also... Arche... we can't win this..."

"It seems you realize at least little boy." Momonga chuckled as he cast [PARALYZE]. Hekkeran fell to the ground unable to move.

"NO! Don't You can't!" Imina ran at Momonga firing off more arrows which again did nothing, she made a dash toward Hekkeran's unmoving body but was met Momonga's hand. He caught her in mid-dash, his boney hand wrapped around her neck and throat, he picked her up, holding her like a struggling fish in his grasp.

"How easy it would be to break your neck..." He applied sufficient pressure making her cry out in pain till his grip just made her gasp for air.

"Or I could just choke you slowly as your friends watch," He laughed as she spasmed for air, her eyes rolling up in her head as she no longer could even cough.

"But that would be too merciful for rats..." He threw her body at the paralyzed body of her lover. she hit him with a loud thud and immediately began gasping for air. Roberdyke cast [LESSER HEALING] on her.

"Yo...You enjoy... torturing us... but if we don't... return. A man more powerful than anyone... will come for, us."

"That's right! Sir Momon and Ji Joe of Ainz Ooal Gown will come to stop you!" Ninya cried out in terror.. she wanted Jin to come bursting through the arena and save her...

"Hmm? That team? Well... you should know... never mind, just know they will not be in a position to help you, sorry."

"That's a lie! I know them! they would..." Ninya began.

"I don't know why you would claim that, but I know neither have ever had any contact with your group... another bad lie."

"[PAIN]" he cast a low-level spell that would just cause pain to the nervous system. Ninya cried out and rolled around on the floor screaming like she was on fire. He chuckled at her frantic screams... Ninya gasped and paned in pain as she looked up at the sky her mind being overrun by pain and suffering even if no real damage was being inflicted to her.

"See what lying to me earns you... your suffering only gets worse I assure you all." he calmly said as she screamed and rolled around.

"Ninya! You fucking monster stop torturing her like that!" Arche cried as she fired more [MAGIC ARROWS] at him, once again they did nothing. But he did end the spell. Ninya fell to her side sobbing from the pain, she had also pissed herself from the pain. Arche patted her back.

"Hmm? Ninya? You said that the boy's name was Ninya?" Momonga asked. They glared angrily at him as Ninya's cried became louder.

"What do you care you monster! Yes, thats HER name!" Arched yelled standing over her friend, trying to shield her from any more pain. Ninya was curled up crying holding herself.

"Save me. Save me. Save me." is all she would say with tears running down her face.

"Wait... no..." Momonga took several steps back.

"Is... show me her face!" he commanded. Ninya turned to face him pulling her scarf off. And meeting him with a pained glare.

"Want to see my face as I suffer?" But he did not say anything. Imina was weeping over the body of Hekkeran begging him to move again.

"This...you... are, Ninya from the Blade of Darkness? Tuare's sister?... why are you..." The look on her face changed and everyone looked at her.

"Yes... that is me... are you the one Jin rescued Tuare from? Huh?"

"What? This is the one you were trying to save your sister from Ninya? How..."

"No, I had no idea he..."

"Stop!" Momonga suddenly bellowed. He looked at Hekkeran and Imina who was glaring angrily at him. He seemed to be thinking of something.

"This..." He looked around... why was he hesitating now.

"But you're with workers? basically thieves... why would you come to steal from me?" he asked taking antoher step back.

"You think we need only gold for ourselves? A monster like you would never understand that I want to save my two little sisters from getting sold into slavery?... They are only seven and eight! Ninya wants to get gold to also help her older sister who WAS sold into slavery... Roberdyke wants to heal people who can't afford healing, for free! You call us rats and thieves but we need that gold to help OTHERS, to prevent losing the ones we have and to reclaim the ones we've lost!" Momonga just stood there looking at them.

Momonga simply walked back towards the door he entered in.

"Aura... take these five someplace comfortable but secure... things have changed," Aura looked at him confused but just approached the defeated group.

"Yes yes you heard Lord Momonga, follow me to your cells or I'll have to hit ya a few times!" Aura said holding up her fist. Hekkeran was given the ability to move but he was so confused at the sudden turn of events did nothing but tell his team to obey... he might just see Imina sleeping soundly again... maybe.


	31. A flip of the coin

(No difference in the T or M version of this chapter)

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE: Flip of the coin

It had been a few days since the "workers invasion" and Aura was looking for her little brother Mare. they had a message to deliver to some guy named Jircniv, in the capital of the empire. They still had some time before they had to leave but she wanted to get Mare prepared as sometimes he could take forever to get ready.

"Mare? Where is he?" She checked their tree house but he wasn't there, nor was he under his favorite tree reading. Aura was walking on the ninth floor now looking for him when Solution Epsilon passed her.

"Hey, Solution, you have seen Mare anywhere?" She asked. Solution though for a second then nodded.

"I believe I last saw Master Mare with Mistress Zesshi going to her room." Aura rolled her eyes... she never got any time to spend with Mare lately, he was always spending his free time with Zesshi. Aura walked to Zesshis room and knocked... and what she heard was Mare say "Come in". So Aura opened the door and walked in... and her eyes went wide, because what Mare had actually called out was...

"CUMMING!" And Aura saw something... Mare was on his back, naked as Zesshi had him mounted, also naked. She was moving her hips up and down on Mare's penis. Aura had never seen her bothers member like this! Aura went red with embarrassment when she realized what she had just walked in on as she saw her bothers semen pour out of Zesshi's vagina as they both cried out in orgasm. She had walked in at the worst possible moment!... Luckily her natural stealth abilities made it so neither even noticed her in the room. Aura turned around and quickly shut the door behind her. She was bright red and didn't know what to do...

"Even Mare is doing lewd things!" Aura sighed as she thought about Lord Momonga again. During 'that time'... She figured she had some time to kill while Mare was "busy" and decided to spend some time alone.

Meanwhile, Momonga sat in his chair thinking. His three wives all looked at him in worry, the two former maids looked to Albedo the first to say something.

"M...My Love, was there a problem, with what I did?" She asked with worry... failing him would be the one thing she could never forgive herself of. He wove his hand in a manner to say "quite, I'm thinking" she immediately stepped back. Finally, he spoke.

"Where is Jin?" he silently asked.

"His whereabouts are unknown... he asked if there was anything needing to do, I said told Lord Peroroncino we took the final worker group captive for questioning and said we no longer needed him or Shalltear as I assume that's where he was going with it..."

"I see... do me a favor keep Peroroncino away from Foresight, for now, I don't think he'd want to "interrogate" the women but if he does please make up a reason that they can't be seen," Albedo nodded. Lying to Peroroncino would be a problem normally, but as it was a direct order from her love, she figured it would be fine.

"If you don't mind me asking My Love... what will their fates be?" Momonga scratched his chin.

"That is why I want Peroroncino kept away from them for now... I simply don't know, and I'm sure he'd demand they be set free or something stupid like that." Albedo nodded. It was true, in matters of "the heart" Peroroncino had a chance to be... unreasonable.

"The girl Ninya, she will be let go to live with Tuare and Seba... if she wishes. As for the rest, I am undecided... um, would you three have any suggestions?" He looked to his wives. Albedo was the first to speak.

"The one known as Hekkeran, he dared lie to you and is indeed vermin like you said... I would show that one no mercy. His lover, the half elf... she was extremely flat chested I noticed... maybe give her as a slave to Lord Peroroncino? He did perform... satisfactorily with his group of The Blue Roses. The girl Arche... I don't care for that one... dash her to the rocks and forget about her. The cleric could provide good experimenting material." Albedo said then taking a step back as Yuri took her place.

"Arche should be left to live... as well, I would suggest rescuing her two sisters. This could endear her to us and make her captivity much more bearable for her. The Clerics goals were Noble and just even if his means were not... I would suggest showing him how much we mean to help "the common man"... he may want to join us in earnest. The half-elf woman... is remarkably average and not much use to us I'm afraid... I would give her and her lover, the liar, a painless death and bury them together... or raise them as undead and let them walk eternally hand in hand... that sounds romantic!" Yuri smiled, ever since being married she fancied romanticism. Narberal then took a step forward, she had put a lot of thought in their fates.

"Crush them like the bugs they are... but make "the liars" crushing...slower than the rest." Narberal, however, remained the same.

Momonga nodded at their suggestions. However, ending the lives of party members of Ninya... did not sit well with him. He was partly to blame for her last group getting killed by Clementine. Having her lose another group... he did not like it. Even "the liar", Hekkeran... he had taken care of Ninya and treated her well, even if he was a thief... he was not a bad person. Momonga did not want to kill him, but he didn't want to just give him a pass either... he'd have to earn his mercy... through trail. they would hold a trial, where Hekkeran would plead his case to the court of Nazarick...And it would be a fair trial of course.

The half-elf... she seemed crass and probably fell into the grey area of whether or not she was worth sparing... but he saw no reason to kill now... but he also saw no reason to spare her either... her fate would be a tough one, she could join Hekkeran on trial, but hers would be held separate and would be... different than Hekkerans.

He rather liked the idea of rescuing the two little girls for Arche... he would have Sebas take care of that, as well as pay her father and mother a visit, those two could atone for their daughters "crimes". He assumed he could provide a good home for those three, even if they would be captives here. But who to give the three to? Yuri might enjoy them, she did enjoy the fantasy of motherhood... he'd bring that up with her in private.

Then there was the cleric... certainly, his goal was noble... and he'd had his fill of experiments with 'faith casters' with Nigun... that poor fellow could do little more than babble now, he'd been messing with his memories for so long... so he was inclined to give the cleric a pass as well, yet there was not much use for him... ah! he would assign him to the growing village they had established with Cocytuses work! Being a resident healer to a peaceful village should make him happy... and he could be kept on a short leash there as well. He would give Roberdyke to Cocytus then.

So all he needed now was to find a "use" for the lovers... should they be found "innocent". Certainly, Imina would fit Jins type, but giving Jin more distraction seemed like a bad idea... he'd already decided to give the three Elf slaves captured by Clementine to Mare and Aura... so then who should get these two? Albedo and Demiurge were the only ones not currently awarded any slaves. He could split them up... maybe keeping Hekkeran from Imina would be a good punishment? He guessed they could be put to work together on Demiurges farm if nothing else... assuming they made it that far.

"Okay... I have decided on all their fates, potentially. Yuri, I will talk to you in private about something." They nodded with smiles. He sent a [MESSAGE] to Sebas.

"Sebas, as you know we have Tuare's younger sister, I plan on releasing this girl into your care, if that is okay with you?"

"My Lord, it is an honor to be thought of, Tuare will be overjoyed, what have I done to deserve this reward?" Momonga laughed, only Sebas would consider a burden as a reward.

"Just consider it a perk for your continued service and loyalty. Furthermore, I have a mission for you, you may allocate whoever you need, but I don't suspect it will prove hard."

"Of course My Lord, what is it you wish me to do?"

"There is a family, a former noble household in the Baharuth Empire. The one called Arche will know where it is, inform her that you intend to rescue her two sisters from that household and deliver them to her. As for the parents... show them how we treat ones that value wealth over their own kid's lives."

"Yes, My Lord!" and the spell was ended.

Sebas stood before the frightened blonde girl. She'd been stripped of all her magical gear and given a normal robe.

"My h...house? Why?"

"The one you did battle with, Lord Momonga wishes to free your sister and release them into your care, though I'm afraid none of you will be free to leave Nazarick ever again, I promise you will want for nothing. Our Lord, while terrifying... also knows mercy beyond belief, and he's chosen to bestow that mercy to you and your sisters... please consider how lucky you are." Arche just looked up at him, she was seeing if he was lying, but she seemed to find comfort int he old mans smile.

"And my dad? My parents? What will happen to them, he will charge a large price for them... I would think at least."

"Your parents, unfortunately, have inherited your punishment for breaking into Nazazrick... and will be executed after your sisters are safe." Arche's eye went wide for a second then went calm again.

"I see... mother as well? Well... that's fine, so long as they are safe... um, please thank Mo...Lord Momonga for me..." Sebas was more than delighted with that answer.

"As you wish young one... next time you see me I will have both your sisters in tow, now... where did you used to live?"

After receiving instruction as to where to go and calling for Shizu to join him Sebas knocked on Shalltears door. She opened.

"Sebas? What do you want?" She asked slightly annoyed. In the back, he saw a bound and gagged Clementine strapped to a bed with a red bare ass.

"Sorry to disturb you, but Lord Momonga has asked that you [GATE] me to this residence," Sebas asked to the topless Shalltear. She looked at the coordinates and nodded.

"I know a place close to there... I'll get you close enough to it." She said casting [GATE]. Sebas bowed as thanks and walked through, followed by C9 Delta. They were in an alleyway of the Empire and easily found the address.

"Hello?" A blonde long haired woman asked suspiciously at the two.

"Hello Madam, My name is Sebas Tian, this is my associate Shizu."

"If this is about the loan... my husband is the one who..." But Sebas put his hand up to stop her.

"I assure you this has nothing to do with your husband's terrible use of gold... is he in?" She looked even more suspiciously at them. But the butler's manners and dress made her think these were not the brutish types that would resort to violence.

"Yes... but he is currently..." She said as soon as she did Sebas forced his way in followed by Shizu.

"W...What is the meaning of this!"

"The daughters should be upstairs. Shalltear will be ready to receive you and them." Sebas said to Shizu who only nodded and walked upstairs. She came to a room that had the names she was looking for and knocked. Two adorable cute girls opened the door.

"H...hello? Are you the new maid?" One of the girls asked. Very Cute... Shizu thought.

"She looks nice! I like her clothes!" The other girls said clapping. Shizu nodded. She had decided... these two were officially "cute".

"Here..." she said putting a 1yen sticker on each of there foreheads. They giggled and pointed to each other's heads laughing.

"I am here to take you to see your sister Arche..."

"Sister? I wanna see her!"

"Yay! Sister finally came for us like she said she would!" the other one squealed.

"Okay Shalltear, please [GATE] us back." Shizu said casting [MESSAGE]. The request was granted and Shizu led the girls to Nazaricks and her sister.

"Dear? This man wants to talk to you about our Daughters." The wife said leading Sebas to her husband. She went to leave but he stopped her politely.

"I would ask that you stay Madam, as this concerns you as well." She looked at her husband concerned but she smiled and shook his head.

"I wasn't expecting you so early, my daughters are upstairs, but I've yet to receive the agreed upon gold for their sale so..." Sebas hid the scowl her felt... this man was the worst.

"I see... and what was the agreed amount price again?" Sebas asked taking out a pouch filled with gold and platinum. The mans face lit up when he saw the money.

"Well, um as you know we agreed on 40 gold per girl, so..." the man said rubbing his hands together in a greedy manner, his smile sickened Sebas.

"I see... 40 gold then? Deal." he said walking over to the man. The man held out his hand expecting payment to be delivered to his palm, however... Sebas grabbed the mans jaw on both sides forcing him to keep his mouth open as he let out a terrified scream.

"40 gold, as agreed upon," Sebas said coldly as he shoved a handful of gold coins into he mans open mouth.

"Gurrah hukkhahf" the man gurgled out as Sebas rammed the coins furth and further down his throat and mouth. The coins shred the insides of the mans throat and intestine as Sebas forced coin after coin down in him. He held him with one hand as he slowly force fed the man the 40 gold coins he was owed. The wife screamed and tried to run for the door but a creature leaped from Saba's shadow and hamstrung the back of her heels with a slash, severing her tendons. She screamed and fell tot he floor crying out for help.

"And... 40!" there We go Mr. Furt... oh but you said 40 EACH, if am I not mistaken? Well, then it seems I owe you another 40 gold." Sebas calmy said reaching for his pouch again. Mr. Furt screamed and shook his head and he retched over and over, blood spilling from his mouth as the coins had shredded his esophagus and stomach. All he could do was make the vulgar sound of puking as blood poured out. Sebas then looked at the wife who's eye's went wide with fear.

"It seems your husband is unable to take payment... so I will transfer he rest of these funds to you, madam..." Sebas said calmly as he walked over to the woman who was screaming and crawling away. He kicked her gently to her back and squatted over her, holding her mouth open as he had done with her husband. he then fed her the 40 gold coins til she was also in a state of choking and convulsing... he sat until the two of them had drowned on their own vomit and blood in the most horrible fashion. Sebas was about to leave when he noticed a rather fine lamp sitting on the table.

"Hmm, this is rather nice, and I believe this completes our transaction," He nodded and took it with him as he asked for Shalltear to [GATE] him home. As he walked out of the house he saw a Large dragon fly overhead, he recognized it as Mare's Dragon and it was headed toward the Empires Castle where the Emperor would receive a rather prudent message from Lord Momonga.

"Ureirika! Kuuderika!" Arche cried in happiness as her two sisters ran to her arms. Shizu looked on with no emotion as the three sisters held each other laughing. Arche looked up Shizu...

"Thank you! And please thank Lord Momonga for me as well!" Arche said hugging her sisters tightly. They were already in the house the three would be staying at, it had three rooms and was furnished with everything they would need to be healthy and happy.

"No problem, also there is a village that you three will be welcomed at if you wish to spend time with others." Arche nodded, tears in her eyes.

"Your sisters are cute... i would like to spend time with them as well..." Shizu said looking at the girls who nodded that they agreed.

"Yes! Shizu is nice!"

"She is funny!"

"Haha, okay then, sure uh, Shizu... you are welcomed here whenever you want," Arche said smiling. Shizu gave her a thumbs up and left, leaving Arche to tell her sisters whatever she would need to tell them about their new home.

In the skies above the Baharuth Empire...Aura sat next to Mare on the back of his Dragon. She didn't know if she should bring up what she'd seen him and Zesshi doing, but it seemed like it didn't matter so she said nothing. In fact, she found it hard to say anything to her brother. He was always shy and quiet, but as of late all he did was talk about his new wife... she was happy that they got along... but she never got to spend free time with him anymore.

"Okay, that's the place!" Mare said pointing to the castle.

"Alright Mare, just circle a few times before landing, let's announce ourselves first." Mare nodded as they flew around the castle a few times then landing in a courtyard. After Aura decided enough eyes were on them she delivered her message.

"Can everyone hear me? HELLO!" Aura called out. Some people ran, others stood and gawked at the huge dragon.

"I am the servant of the great Lord Momonga! Aura Bella Fiora!"

"The ruler of this empire has sent rude people to the home of Lord Momonga, The great Tomb of Nazarick!"

"You disrupted the peace Lord Momonga so cherishes and put him in a bad mood... As such he demands The Emperor come and apologize personally! Um, I've been told that if you do not agree, to kill everyone here!" Aura announced. she looked around but nobody came forth.

"Okay, Mare!" On her command, Mare lifted up his staff and brought it down casting [CRACKED EARTH]. the spell consumed the lives of the men as a huge fissure opened up and all the soldiers and people standing around them fell to their deaths. Then as easily as it opened up the ground closed, soon it was if nothing had happened, save for the missing soldiers and people.

"OKAY! We've killed them all! Now... who will come and take responsibility for breaking the peace of Lord Momonga?"

"Emperor! Please step forward or we will have to hurt more people!" aura called out. A males voice called out from above her.

"I am Emperor, Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix. I wish to talk!" the blonde man announced.

"Ah, there you are!" Aura said pointing ay him and smiling.

"I thought he'd run away!" Mare said in surprise. The emperor leaned over and called to them.

"But first... as um, honored guest... allow me to extend to you common courtesy!" He clapped his hands and soon some servants came with a glass of some kind of juice and some kind of pastries. She tried them but was largely unimpressed. And set them down.

"Well um, that's fine... but how long till you come to apologize to our merciful Lord?" She asked.

"How... much time am I allowed to take?" he asked, she hadn't been given a number so decided on a just a roundabout answer.

"Um, hard to say... Lord Momonga might get angry if take too long..."

"Then tell your Lord I will come to meet him in five days, a weeks time." That number seemed reasonable and she nodded.

"Okay then, I will tell him a week... um, did you want us to help you get the bodies of the soldiers Mare just killed?" Aura smirked, trying to provoke the Emperor, but his answer disappointed her.

"Actually yes, um, you seemed to have buried some of our national treasures..." Aura shook her head in annoyance that her taunt failed. And looked at Mare.

"O...okay!" mare cast another earth spell making an opening to where the bodies should be, more or less. Mare jumped up on his dragon followed by Aura.

"Okay then, five days... don't be late Mister Jircniv!" Aura called out waving as the Dragon took off and flew them back to Nazarick. Momonga would be pleased that the message was delivered so well! She looked at Mare, still wondering if what she could say to him but he just seemed concentrated on flying. Aura just looked down at the world below her.

"Hey Mare, um do you wanna go swimming in the river after this?" She asked but Mare looked at her and nodded.

"Sure! I've really missed not being around you Aura!" he giggled at the wind blew his hair back. Aura smiled, she was glad.

"Okay, let's go deliver the good news then meet up at the usual place!" Aura said smiling, Mare nodded back to her then looked forward again.

INTERMISSION

In a dimly lit room, several men gathered around a table discussing the survival of their nation. Their robes are similar in design but vary in color. They are the Heads of The Slane Theocracy. When every head of every order is gathered in person like this, it means one thing... complete emergency.

"So... every single force sent to The Elf Kingdom is gone? As in..."

"Destroyed... not a single man has survived... and our best efforts to scry on what is approaching... fail."

"It's the Elf King... has to be, but we were told he would not personally enter the war!"

"Well we were either lied to or something changed!"

"You're an idiot if you don't know what's changed... Zesshi, or rather, the loss of her."

"But..."

"There can't be another reason right? he either is the one that took her... or he knows we no longer have her, and as such..."

"Then the Black Scripture... or rather what's left. We should send them to..."

"...to their deaths? You moron! The Elf King would just kill them and take the last of our nation's treasures... no, they will remain here guarding The Holy City as we planned... taking them away from the capital would be a fools move."

"And just where do you think the Elf King plans on ending his attack? Hmm? The direction of our mission forces indicates he's coming straight here..."

"If he's decided he's "had enough of our shit"... without Zesshi or the Platinum Dragon Lord to stop him... what can we do but surrender?"

"Surrender? To a filthy Elf?... You've got to be kidding me!"

"We'll be lucky if we even get a ch... hey what's that?" The head of one of the scriptures was saying when the building they were in started to tremble. The building is shaking... we have to get out... but then the far off cried all over the city started to be heard. One man ran to some windows and flung them open.

The Holy City, the Capital of The Slane Theocracy was awash with panic. Fires burned all over the streets and the people ran from invisible attackers.

"What?" One man asked then his head fell off his body, yet nothing was there to remove it. The second it took for the shock to wear off they were already under attack as they flew through the air in bloody pieces. Whatever was killing them, the last remaining member of the High Council, could not see. He jumped from the window out of panic and fell some 30 stories to his death.

The rest of the city was torn to shreds just as easily and mysteriously. People ran from what they could not see, just to die in screaming pain. Perhaps because they all were under attack not a single person getting killed took time to notice that noon sky was an unusual shade of pink today.

"Your Majesty... the whole city is..." An elf asked in wide-eyed shock. before stood his king, a King until recently gave not a single shit about his kingdom or it's people, yet... almost on a whim, he got up and single-handedly drove back every single invade in just the span of a week. The soldier who the King had asked to follow him stood in awe as there was just a giant crater where The Holy City once was. His king held up an Amulet smiling at the circular pink stone that dangled from it... there was something inside of it but The soldier could not make it out.

"Yes... the whole city is mine... literally." He chuckled as he looked at the amulet and put it back around his neck.

"So then... the Slane Theocracy is..."

"Is no longer a thing... all territories under their control are now ours..." he chuckled.

"So then... what's next?" His King ignored him but still answered... a rare skill.

"We move West... I'll put those Dark Elves that ran to the caves from Tob Forest there to heel... unless they welcome me with their strongest women served up on a platter for me... I may just rule over them and not conquer them if that's the case... either way we'll keep pushing making a small detour as I wipe out the Dark Dwarves... for fun." he chuckled at the thought of how much fun he was going to have, and how nobody could stop him.

"Won't that put us into conflict with The Holy Kingdom?" the soldier asked worried, this was no longer a nation of weak humans... they had purged the land of every last Demihuman and were expanding at an alarming rate.

"Yes... Yes, I imagine it will!" he laughed. The soldier had been following The Elf King for some time now and had always been afraid to ask... but maybe as his king was riding high on the victory he'd be safe to ask.

"Y...Your Majesty, um, if I may be so bold to ask... just why did you decide to help us?" The King laughed again.

"Wow, took you this long to nerve the courage to ask me huh?" The soldier just nodded and swallowed.

"Boredom... but more than that, when something like this...LITERALLY falls into your lap... you don't ignore fate calling you to action," he said gesturing to the necklace he wore on his chest.

"But ultimately... I think this will probably get the attention of whoever took my daughter from the slane Theocracy..."

"The caster out men saw culling the Demihumans at the wall?"

"Yes, he interests me... but what really interests me is that Dark Elf girl that knocked the Dragon Lord out of the air and swallowed him up... that is magic on a level only I should be able to use... so I would very much like to get my hands on this Dark Elf Druid girl. And I think her and Zesshi are being held by the same man, that caster."

"I see... then you plan to fight this "Momonga?" He asked looking worried.

"Eventually I'm sure we will come to blows... so I suppose the answer is yes, but that shouldn't be for a while now... let's get going to meet these Dark Elves... maybe I'll meet this druid that was reported upon there. The soldier now knew why they were making the "detour" to the Dark Elves, he wanted to rape that dark elf girl.

"Very Well My Lord, I shall relay your instructions to the men at once."

"Yes, fine... oh and have that female Paladin we caught sent to me again... I do so like the way she struggles." he laughed wickedly. they had picked her up while she was out on "pilgrimage" to atone for some shame she brought on herself... but she was kind of strong, as humans went, so he'd been curious to see if a child from her would be of any use to him.

"Yes My Lord, um... she will be ready for you by the time you get to your tent." He nodded in satisfaction and turned to go rape the human Paladin while he waited for his army to catch up to his forward operating unit.


	32. Broken Nations and Mended Hearts

**(No difference in T and M versions of this chapter)**

CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO: Broken Nations and Mended Hearts

Draudillon Oriculus, great-granddaughter of The Bright Dragon Lord. Current Queen of The Dragon Kingdoms, such as it is. She currently takes the form of a very young girl, maybe eight or so. Her long (currently) silver hair reaches all the way to the floor when she stands.

Her features are often referred to as adorable, or cute. She looks out over her city, her only city still standing. She only wears a silk robe more fit for an older woman, but in reality, she is very old, so maybe it's fitting. She sighs heavily looking now at the border of her city, and nothing has changed.

"You're all still waiting, huh?" she said looking at the hoard of Beastmen standing around her city. They had made a Demihuman wall, allowing nobody to enter or leave... effectively starving them out... and as they had all the meat they could eat... why risk an all-out attack? Why? because they are Beastmen. they devour even when full, they rape species that cannot bear them children... they are the vilest of creatures, and yet they show restraint. Playing it "smart".

She scowled at their presence. What really worried her... is that what they are doing now is perfect for her... She could sacrifice over half the city and use her wild magic to drop enough ordinance down on the enemy army that they would all be wiped out. But then she would be left, effectively with a city and country unable to withstand itself... they were already far too in debt to borrow gold from The Baharuth Empire... so even if she used her magic... the result would be the same, she'd lose her country. Plus she thought that's what the enemy commander wanted...

"You want me to use up my one ace so you can walk over their corpses and snatch me up easily?" She spat... it was annoying, die fast and proud... or slow and cowardly. Either way, she had lost long ago.

"That was my idea... yes." A voice said from behind her. She rolled her eyes and turned to see her friend... and enemy, Demiurge.

"Hello Demiurge... how goes the siege of my capital?" She asked looking back out the window. He shrugged and stood next to her smiling.

"Well my Beastmen want to pour in here and eat you all up... but as you noticed... I'm choosing the safe and slow route."

"That wouldn't have anything to do with me now would it?" She snickered. He laughed.

"Alas no, I am not the kind of demon who would "take it easy" on anyone... even a friend." She shook her head.

"Figured as much, anyway, why are you here? Bored again?" He shook his head.

"Never a boring moment when I'm around... I assure you of that! No, I just happen to have some time off... and I thought I'd spend some of it with you." She rolled her eyes again.

"I should be so lucky... I almost wish you'd just take this city and be done with me already." Demiurge clicked his tongue.

"You know better than anyone I like to take my time with things... rushing important tasks is a beginners mistake."

"And why is it again you won't accept my surrender?" She asked, knowing the answer. He smiled and adjusted his glasses.

"That simply wouldn't be any fun... and also we don't have need of you or your nation so..." He shrugged. She laughed.

"Hmm...I see, and when you finally take this city and kick in my door for real, what exactly do you plan to do to me?" She asked, also knowing the answer, as she knew her friend well. he chuckled.

"Oh, I assure you... the most horrible of things!" He promised with a bow. She nodded, expecting as much.

"That's too bad, I enjoy these nice talk of ours..." She said wistfully.

"Oh, I assure you, I plan on keeping you alive... and in pain for a very long time... we'll have lot's of time to talk!" She nodded as she believed every word he said.

"Well... that will be nice at least." She said walking to a table and pouring herself a glass of wine. He looked at her, she wondered what he was thinking.

"Won't it though? So Queen Draudillon Oriculus, how was your week while I was away?" she drank the glass immediately and poured another.

"Everyone is still in a panic because of the beastmen... oh, The children have begun starving to death, as well as the old." She informed the enemy commander who smiled.

"Why not eat them? It would make our siege much longer, my job harder." She shrugged.

"While I'm sure we will turn to cannibalism at some point... dignity is still a luxury we have, I'm afraid." He nodded. looking out over the capital of the Dragon Kingdom.

"So are you really waiting for me to use my Wild Magic? Or do you have other schemes in the works?" She realized what a dumb question that was. He just smiled.

"I wonder..." he snickered. She was already on her fourth of wine and opening a fresh bottle.

"I was thinking... of asking Ainz Ooal Gown for help... how would you fare against them in a fight?" She asked. He thought for a second.

"Well to be honest, and you know I never lie to you... the one called Ji Joe and his pupil Lupu... I could beat them easily... so long as the fight wasn't "fair". As well as Nabe... however, Momon would be more than I could handle, no trick I could think of would work on him... he'd see through it. Indeed asking them for help would be your country's best chance of survival." He said nodding.

"But that would force you to attack me in earnest... and we'd lose these talks, plus that too would just be part of your plan... I already know I've lost... I'm just..."

"...waiting for my death blow?" He asked with a smile. She took a long drink from her wine glass.

"Yeah... something like that..." She said looking at the wagging tail of her friend.

"So, how is that one man... the one who uh..." She laughed.

"Cerabrate? Please... that man long outlived his usefulness to me... I supposed that was that day when you decided to unite the damn Beastmen... ugh, you won't let them rape me will you?" She asked, batting her loli eyes at him.

"No, actually Beastmen are a lot less concerned with rape than you'd think, some are actually very honorable... besides, I wish to save that honor for myself when I take your capital." She laughed.

"You certainly are the worst," She shook her head.

"But fear not, that won't be for some time... and you could always just kill yourself when that time comes." She drank yet another glass of wine and sighed out loud.

"If only you would accept my surrender..."

"Yes... but I won't I'm afraid," Demiurge said shaking his head.

"Alright... so last time you were here... you were saying something about a big war... is it the annual war between the Baharuth Empire and The Re-Estize Kingdom?" he nodded.

"That is the one... one of the reasons I want you alive is I would very much like you to see that day."

"What, the boring war of a few nights beat up a few farmers with spears and then everyone calls it a day? Unless you're telling me this time, it will be different?"

"Well obviously I can't say TOO much... but it should be a day nobody will want to miss... and I'd love for you to be alive to see that day." She smiled at what might happen.

"Well, that's certainly nice of you..."

"No, nice has nothing to do with it... I'm merely... bragging... about the greatness of the man I worship is all... I'd like to show him off as it were."

"Well, whomever you serve must be a truly great man indeed... I envy him, having such a competent follower."

"Oh, Queen Draudillon... saying things like that will make me want to take it easy on you!" He said with a chuckle. She turned to look at Demiurge with a frown.

"And here I thought you said you don't lie to me?" He made no reaction as his bluff was called.

"It would seem you know me too well, I apologize for teasing you... it's just in my nature." He explained.

"It's fine... I think you're just dangling me out there... hoping my great grandfather Brightness Dragon Lord comes to save me?" He smiled.

"Hmm... that would be the "best case scenario" but I am not really holding out hope for that..." He said honestly shrugging. She clicked her tongue hoping she could use that as some kind of leverage in surrender. She tossed the empty bottle of wine out the window, a few seconds later the sound of it hitting the ground broke the night silence and a dog barked... someones food source no doubt.

"Will, I ever get to meet this person you serve?" He thought about it for a while.

"No, as I said, I have no use for you other than these pleasant talks. My Lord will never know you existed. Speaking of which, maybe you can tell me something I've been curious about... will you maintain that form in the face of... pressure?"

"No, I'll revert to my real age when put under enough stress," He frowned.

"That's too bad..." She laughed.

"You really are the worst Demiurge!" Again he just shrugged.

"I am the way my god made me... apologies," he bowed.

On the other side of the continent, as the sun comes up Neia puts some butter on a piece of bread and held it out to the woman sitting across from her.

"Thank you Neia, but I don't feel like eating right now." Neia frowned at this.

"Come on, you have to eat something... it's been two days." The woman smiled at her, but it was forced. Neia just put the bread next to her and got up. It was still very early and if she wanted to get in some roadside storytelling she'd have to leave now.

"Alright mom, listen... My squire duties start in a couple of hours... I need to go now if..."

"Why do you talk about that day?" The look in her mom's face was now stress. Neia sighed.

"Mom, we talked about this... I... I didn't see what you all saw that day... I saw what true greatness was. I saw a man save a nation for only a favor... he, I want to meet him again someday and thank him is all... and I think people need to know what he did for us since nobody seems to talk about it... it's not right," This was a useless argument and one they had every morning.

"You should leave the order like I did Neia... there are things..." Neia sighed ironically she became a paladin because of her mother, now her mother was begging her to leave it.

"I know, I'm not any good at... anything. I still can't shoot dad's bow properly, but I will someday. Anyway, I'm going to be late... I'll be back later to make us dinner." Neia said as she ran out the door to tell the story of how Momonga saved their nation before her shift as a squire. Neia's mother just looked down, tears ran down her eyes as she heard the sound of goats bleating over and over in her head... it's all she would hear... and it would never stop, those goddamn goats...

About this time in the capital of The Holy Kingdom Queen Calca sits uncomfortably at her desk looking over some reports. Her faithful bodyguard and servant Kelart Custodio stands next to her.

"So then, still no word on your sister?" Calca asked Kelart. She shook her head no.

"There is no telling where she went to earn her penance... but we assume she is alright, at least till a body turns up," Kelart said sadly. Calco tapped her finger on the desk. She looked at a name that she remembered from that day... that amazing day.

"Well, we'll keep looking for her... your sister is a tough one."

"Yes, my Queen... if only she were just as smart." she smiled wryly. Calca returned to other business.

"Neia Baraja? Why is she constantly coming up in my reports?" Calca asked furrowing her brow.

"Ah, well Neia has been... very outspoke about her support of the "savior of The Holy Kingdom"... some of the nobles... don't care for her," Kelart said shaking her head. Calca adjusted her sitting position thinking.

"You know I have no issue with this... why are nobles asking me to stop her?"

"Well, some are calling it a cult... as this strange caster comes from nowhere and now has a following of a few people. By following I mean they just recount the day at the wall... the word "cult" is a bit extreme" Calca nodded.

"Again, I am aware... and I also think retelling the events of that day in a public forum hardly counts as "cult worship," Calca said shaking her head.

"You know how the nobles are My Queen... they will use any and all means to undermine you," Suddenly Calca's eyes went wide when she read a piece of news.

"Kelart... did you read this..."

"About the Slane theocracy? Yes... it sounds just like..."

"What happened in Re-Estize..."

"...and The Elf army?"

"Yes My Queen... The elf army was seen in that area... it's assumed they will hit The Dark Elf nation to gain troops and supplies..."

"Do we think he will attack us?"

"We see no reason that he would... unless this is just a campaign of nation conquering... then he will probably march on us at some point... time will tell My Queen." Calca closed both her eyes and rubbed the area between them.

"Well... thanks to Airxeen we have two walls protecting our original borders... I guess send some forward units as scouts... and early warning... if they see The Elf army, we can assume it won't be friendly." Kelart looked worried.

"What is it Kelart?"

"My Queen... if The Elf King is participating in this war... we have no chance of besting them in open combat." Calca frowned... at least it would be some time until they were at that junction.

"Very well... keep looking for..." She was saying when a messenger suddenly burst through her door. Kelart looked angrily at first but the look on the messages face said all too much... "important."

"Queen Calca... we found him! We found where Momonga is!" he said offering her another parchment. her eyes went over the critical details...

"What? Lakyus said one of her friends found his residence... or rather... kingdom? Oh..." her eyes went over the "workers" report.

"What does this mean?" She asked out loud, but Kelart smiled.

"It means... we will have a means of contacting your future husband..." Kelart said with wide eyes. Calca smiled and adjusted her seat again. Kelart looked at her.

"Is...is it too tight My Queen?" Kelart asked in a hushed tone even though they were alone. Calca smiled.

"No... it's just right..."

"Then... should we send message to this "Momonga of Nazarick" that you wish to talk?" Kelart asked but Calca shook her head.

"As it stands I already owe him a favor of his choosing... if we ask for his help again... I may end up owing him our entire country!" She said laughing.

"No... we will wait and see what becomes of this... Momonga and his "Nazarick" now that we know where he is... I feel much better about waiting patiently," Calca answered with a slight smile.

"Of course My Queen..."

Back in Nazarick, Sebas waits with Tuare. The smile on her face made him happy.

"Master Sebas..." She said looking up at him happily. He just nodded and smiled at her... she wanted to know if it would be soon.

"Don't worry, I've been assured she is headed... ah, here they are now!" Sebas said smiling and pointing at the couple who entered. She looked at him and he nodded that she may. Tuare ran at the figures, her long blonde hair flowing behind her. As soon as she began this dash the smaller of the two approaching figures also broke out into a run. The two met halfway and flew into one another's arms.

Tuare and Ninya had been reunited after... uncountable years apart. Sebas looked on pleased at the happy sisters who were just hugging and crying. The other member came over to Sebas, it was Solution.

"Well... Master Sebas... it seems her long road is over..." Solution said looking at the two.

"Oh? And are you happy for them?" he asked. Solution just sighed.

"In truth... I was picturing them hugging and crying... but in my body... as I melt them slowly away." She smiled wickedly at that thought. Sebas paid it no mind... he understood how she was and didn't judge her for it.

"So you will be looking after Ninya?" Solution asked and Sebas nodded.

"Won't it be hard to sleep with her sister around? Oh, unless you're trying that angle?" She just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"We have yet to reach... that stage of our relationship, um given her...previouse..." Solution shook her head as to how weak humans were. The words "pathetic" almost came out but she kept it in.

"Anyway... I've delivered the human as asked... I'll be headed back," She said turning and walking away. She ignored the thanks of Ninya as she walked past the two sisters. Finally, the sisters ran over to him.

"Ninya... this is Sebas... my um, finance!" Tuare said smiling. Ninya looked up at him with red eyes, she had been crying this whole time.

"Thank you so much for... everything!" Ninya cried throwing her arms around his waist. he was caught slightly off guard as he wan' expecting this but hugged her back as he kept his composure.

"Think nothing of it little one... come, let's go to a more fitting place, I image you must be hungry?" She nodded and smiled at her sister. he led them to a place where Aura and Mare suggested had good food in Nazarick. The sisters would catch up, Ninya told her of her adventures while Tuare mostly stayed silent about her time away from her sister.

"Oh, and that's Aura! She's really nice!" Tuare said as the Dark Elf walked by. Ninya looked at her walk past not paying them too much attention.

"Yeah, um... we've sort of met." Ninya said with a rather sour tone in her voice... there was some bad blood there possibly.

"Hi, Solution!" Aura waved as she walked past Aura. Solution stopped to bow and smiled.

"where are you off to in such a hurry Aura?" Solution asked changing her course to match Auras. Aura blushed slightly.

"Um, Lord Momonga has called me to his office." Just at saying that causally made them both pick up the pace.

"Where is Mare? I haven't seen him around lately." Solution asked. Aura frowned.

"You're not the only one... I barely get any time with him these days," Solution nodded.

"Well, he is trying to sire a child after all and in a new relationship... fear not, when she is with child and the "honeymoon" phase wears off, you'll see Mare more like you used to." Solution told her. Soon they were at the door of their Lords office.

"Well, I'll leave you now... good luck Aura." Solution said as she walked away with a wave. Aura knocked and was asked to come in, they were alone so she simply jumped up on a seat that was slightly too big for her.

Aura sat before her Lord. He had called her to see him but she had no idea why... hopefully, it wasn't to punish her or anything...

"Hello Aura, how are you doing?" he asked... for some reason her Lord was in his Dark Elf form. She smiled at him.

"Fine, um... I am curious why My Lord has called me here." Momonga leaned in crossing his fingers. Aura couldn't help but sneak a glance at her Lords bare chest.

"To be honest... I want to contuine our earlier discussion about... you being my fourth wife." Aura's ears drooped down as her disappointment was evident.

"At the time... I may have been a bit..." he furrowed his brow. he was thinking of something...

"I um... think that maybe..."

"Lord Momonga, it is okay... I understand I am not the kind of woman you desire..."

"Is there really no one else you love?" She shook her head

"Just Jin... but..."

"Yes, I understand... but... I'm just trying to change the subject... simply put. If you really wish to be my fourth... I think that would be okay..." Aura's eyes lit up as she wasn't able to conceal her happiness.

"Oh! I...is that why you are in that form My Lord... so we can um..." Her face turned bright red... this was all so unexpected for her! She... she basically knew what would be expected of her but... she blushed harder the more she thought about it.

"Eh? No, I just remember you saying you like this form" She blinked as she misread the situation and calmed down a bit. There was a twang of disappointment in her heart, however.

"I would like any form Lord Momonga takes... but... if I had to choose..." He just laughed.

"It's okay, I understand, I'm probably easier to relate to in this form." She blushed a bit and nodded.

"But um, no... what I wanted to say was that... the position of "fourth wife" will be yours, for when you get a little older." She looked disappointed.

"Eh? How long My Lord? Mare is married and he'd even younger..."

"I understand but mare's situation is different and he's a boy... it's uh, different for us at that age than it is for girls..." but that explanation didn't work for her.

"Physically speaking... I could have a child... it would just be..." Momonga shook his head as if he was thinking of something that disturbed him.

"Um, well that isn't an issue as Albedo..." she remembered what he was saying, only she would have childbearing rights.

"Then why can we not just marry like normal then?" Momonga tapped his fingers nervously on his desk.

"I just think... at your age you should um... be more concerned with different things," he said smiling, but she had no idea what he was getting at...

"So it's my age again?" In the end that was the only barrier... it's just one she could not get past it would seem. She wished there was a way to age herself so that her Lord would... marry her for real.

"It'll be fine Aura, think of all the years we will have, that we all will have together here at Nazarick? There is no reason to rush things this... important." She smiled and nodded.

"But... I see no reason we can't go on a date right? And I recall owing you a surprise anyway..." Her eyes went wide with joy again.

"A date? Like with just you and me?" He smiled and nodded, why did he not think of this earlier? He could keep their relationship "proper" and not sexual with her for the next um... few decades... well it seems like it will work for now at any rate... he hoped he was right.

"So, when will we have our date Lord Momonga?" He wished he had this more planned out, but it was so spur of the moment... what was a good first date... sadly, he's never been on one...

"Well um, let me get some... things in order. But tomorrow should be okay," Momonga said already wondering just what the hell they should do.

"Okay! I will look forward to my date with Lord Momonga!" Aura said hopping off her chair and running over to him. He was a bit nervous about what she was coming in for but as it was just a hug he was happy to oblige. he just laughed and tussled her hair.

"Okay, well go on then... I have to go meet with Demiurge about something," She shot him a smile like the sun and for a brief second, he indeed saw Hitomi's face in her smile. She bounced out of the room happily. He layed back and yawned... even though he was not tired.

As expected Demiurge came in right on time. He'd never once been late to their meetings.

"Did you enjoy your day off Demiurge?" he nodded with a smile.

"Indeed My Lord I did, I think you for granting each of us a day off... it has allowed me to maintain some intersting relationships." Momonga perked up.

"Oh? Don't tell me you're thinking of taking a wife now!" Momonga laughed at the notion. Demiurge chuckled alongside with him.

"No My Lord... just people I can hold a good conversation with... oh speaking of which. Princess Renner has been in touch, things are moving along as you have laid out.

"I see... that's good, it's comforting to know you always have my wishes realized and prioritized,"

"Oh, corse My Lord!" Demiurge bowed with thanks.

Who the hell is Princess Renner? That one royal that didn't matter for The Re-Estize Kingdom? She was so low on the list...why was she suddenly important?

"Good, then um... what do you suggest we do about her then?" Demiurge thought for a second.

"Well, I believe she will be willing to come to our side, she is a fascinating woman who will no doubt prove very useful to us," Momonga nodded at this information.

"I see, then as you've already glimpsed my use for her, I will suggest you continue on with my goals."

"As you say, My Lord," Demiurge smiled.


	33. The trial

**(same content as T or M versions)**

CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE: The Trial of Hekkeran Termite

"Your Highness?" Draudillon Oriculus opened her eyes. She was in her bad and already could tell she was hung over.

"ugh... yes?" She answered the voice. She knew who it was.

"It's well past noon..." Her Prime Minister Sloggane Hearth said with a disapproving tone.

"And are the Bestmen attacking?" She rolled over so that she was face down in her bed.

"No Queen Draudillon Oriculus... they are still holding their wall.

"Then what exactly should I do?"

"Your people are in dire straights... just to see you would bring them hope." She looked up glaring at him.

"False hope... my people either die as I burn their souls to nothing to kill the Beastmen... or they die getting eaten alive... I'd argue the second is far less painful." She put her face back down.

"Then... what shall I tell the people who are scared that they will be the meal of a Beastman?" She thought for a second.

"Tell them to roll around in salt to preserve their taste... Sloggane... I love my people, but seeing them as I know they are doomed. it's too cruel for me to do, just let me drink my days away... what few left we have."

"You should know Emperor Jircniv has pulled back his troops to his borders." She knew what he was trying to do... trying to trick her into working.

"Well, he's got a rather big war to wage this year."

"Big? It seems to be shaping up liek it always will." He said dubiously. She sighed.

"Yeah well, don't be surprised if something big happens this time... also I suspect we will be alive to see it at least." he looked at her probably wondering where she gets this information, it'd almost be fun to tell him.

"Fine... I'll get up, but I won't be seeing anyone, today is my day off." He looked very confused.

"Day off? Why is that?"

"It's this thing I'm giving myself... so you can leave now... you're ruining it," she brushed him away with her hand and he left shaking his head in disappointment. After a while, she got up and realized her robe had been open the whole time, with a shrug, she tied it around herself again and went to clean up.

"Alright... so what to do then?" She asked walking out of her washroom wearing a well made red skirt that ended past her knees she had a matching red top with no sleeves. Her hair was tied in twin tails using red ribbon. She began by leaving the palace, she ignored the confused pleas and ordered them to leave her be, under penalty of slapping. With dubious looks her royal guard let her pass, wondering what she was doing.

She made a beeline for the closest wall that protected her city. Many of her subjects recognized her and bowed, other spat on the ground... some blamed her for this life they were forced to endure. the city was one on collapse. Trash and refuse piled in the streets, shoved to the side... the smell of death was everywhere, only to be outdone by the smell of decal and urine... ignoring the stench that would hit you when downwind of... anywhere she marched to an old guardhouse that was largely not in use anymore.

She went in and opened a hidden door that would leave down to a hidden tunnel that would lead out of the city and eventually come out to a river. An escape from the city... but not an escape from her life. She was positive there was something living in her shadow... probably an agent of Demiurge who would never let her run away. Lately, she just liked to sneak out here and fantasize about escape... about living a life without all of.. this.

So after she finished her daydreaming she turned around and went back to her position of lovable figurehead... she had failed as a ruler, what else was she?

"You're back." Sloggane said upon seeing her enter the castle.

"I'm back." is all she said in reply as she walked past him and back to her room... she was hoping Demiurge would show up tonight... seemed that was all she looked forward to these days... that and the wine he'd bring her. She turned and locked the door as she went to her cabinet to get another bottle of wine.

"Maybe better take it easy... don't want to be too drunk if he shows up," she muttered with a smile... she thought back to his last threat... she smiled as she poured her first glass. She was well into her second bottle when she sensed a presence in her room.. that was odd she could never sense Demiurge when he showed up.

"Queen Draudillon Oriculus?" A voice asked in her head. She recognized the spell as [MESSAGE].

"Yes? Who is contacting me?" She asked suspiciously. This spell was not trusted, thus not widely used.

"I am your salvation."

Back at Nazarick. The trail of Hekkeran Termite. He sat in a cage bound and gagged. However, he looked relatively calm. Imina sat in the area reserved for character witnesses, the rest of her team as well as others she did not recognize. His, so-called, defense was a short birdlike man. It was black and white with blonde eyelashes and eyebrows. He seemed to be discussing something with a man in a black mask next to him.

The prosecutor as they called it, was a wise looking furry creature. It's tail looked like a snake and it sat in majestic form. Honestly, Imina had no idea if her lover had a chance. A man in a pinstriped suit walked to the front of the area they called "The Court".

"Ladies and gentleman of the jury, members gathered to give testimony... welcome to the first ever Nazarick court procession. I will be your host for this event, Demiurge. The Defence will be headed by none other than the most ambitious member of Nazarick... Eclair Eclair Eclair!" the birdman stood up as if expecting applause but when only silence praised him he awkwardly sat down.

"And the Prosecutor of this person in question will be "The Wise King of the Forrest" Hamsuke!" The furry beast stood up and bowed then respectfully sat down.

"To keep the peace and order of this court, the noble Cocytus will be standing guard." At this announcement, a large blue insect-looking creature with dour arms a large menacing looking halberd walked out and took a place off to the side of where Hekkeran was being held.

"And finally... proceeding over this court and acting as Judge, The Honorable and magnificent... the wise and merciful Lord Momonga!" Demiurge announced as the skeleton they had fought against walked past her and took a seat at the head of the room.

Hekkeran looked stressed now as he saw the judge.

"We are here to determine whether or not Hekkeran Termite, the leader of the worker group 'Foresight' should be punished or forgiven of his crimes he's committed against Nazarick. As such his guilt is already confirmed... there is not denying he broke into a place he was not welcomed to, in order to relieve me of treasure. Furthermore, his blatant and insulting lie will also be weighed against his character." Momonga said as everyone looked to him in silence.

"So, with that said... opening statements." Momonga motioned to Hamsuke. The Ginat Hamster too the floor.

"I believe this worker deserves no mercy, that he does not!. He lied to our Lord and is a proven thief, that he is!" The magical beast nodded in satisfaction.

"He also mindlessly destroyed many of the lower tier undead guarding The great Tomb of Nazarick, that he did!" There was an unfavorable muttering from the jury, which consisted of equal parts of horrible monsters and untold beauties.

"As such, I would like to add vandalism and destruction of personal property to the list of crimes he's committed against Nazarick, that I would!" Momonga nodded.

"Very well Hamsuke, I will acknowledge this and add it to his crimes committed... but this about his personal character."

"I understand that Lord Momonga, I just wanted that down, for the record, that I did... So to continue, I will attempt to show there was no "greater purpose" in coming here other than to fill his own pockets, that I will!" Hamsuke walked back over to her desk and waited. Eclair Eclair Eclair then sauntered up to the stage. He held in his arms some papers that he looked over and then nodded.

"Your Honor, members of the jury. Flat chested elves." He looked at her when he said that, he eyes went wide with disbelief but she kept it under wraps.

"Not only... will I show you, good people of Nazarick, that the one called Hekkeran Termite is not only worth sparing and forgiving... but I will also be putting forward solid evidence that I, in fact, should be the ruler of Nazarick!" Eclair Eclair Eclair confidently stated as he swirls a thin golden picket chain in his hands. Most in attendance either facepalmed or rolled their eyes... they had an idea the kind of "defense" Eclair Eclair Eclair was about to put forth.

"Um, Eclair... this trial is about Hekkeran not... you or I..." Momonga was saying but Eclair Eclair Eclair spun around holding his hand up defiantly in the air.

"That... my respected Lord Momonga... is where you are wrong! And I can show it if you allow me!" She said with a smug smile. Momonga just facepalmed and shook his head.

"Fine... continue..." He told the defense.

"Yes... I shall... I will show that Hekkeran was a pawn in a much more diabolical and sordid game of life and death! One that the very leader of this tomb is responsible for!" Eclair announced loudly and theatrically. Momonga again sighed as he offers some more advise.

"Eclair I would advise you to keep your case abou..."

"OBJECTION!" Eclair Eclair Eclair yelled pointing at Momonga in dramatic courtroom fashion. The sound of everyone facepalming in unison was an odd one.

"Eclair... I'm the judge, you can't object to anything I say..."

"Typical abuse of power" Eclair mumbled under his breath... but thought for a second or two.

"Anyway... That is my opening statement, your Honor," Eclair Eclair Eclair said as he took his seat next to the gagged Hekkeren who was just looking at him in shock and much worry. Imina too felt her lover was doomed if there was this big a difference between the two sides.

"Very... well. I um, will now allow the prosecution to present it's evidence as to the intent of Hekkeran Termite." Momonga said looking to Hamsuke. The magical Beast took the stage again.

"Thank you, Your Honor... So, I ask the members of the jury... what did Hekkeran intend to do with the old stolen from The Great Tomb? To answer that question I call my first witness to the stand... Foresight member Imina! She was surprised that she would be the first, but it did make sense. A short undead man in black clothes and mask lead Imina to the stand to be questioned.

"Miss Imina...Would you please tell us what is your relationship with the defendant, that you would?" The wise-looking beast said as it's whiskers wiggled back and forth. Imina prepared her words carefully.

"Hekkeran... is the leader of our worker group... and he's a good leader as well. He never takes a bigger cut, even though most worker group leaders do. He also... typically, only takes jobs that we are guaranteed to walk away from." Imina said calmly. The beasts nose sniffed the air a bit.

"It is not true that you and the defendant have a personal relationship, that you do?" Imina nodded slowly.

"Y...yes, we have a personal and physical relationship," she said slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, I see, so you two are married, that you are?" Imiona shook her head.

"Um, no... we're not exactly married... it's nothing official just..." She didn't really know what Hekkeran and she had together... she just knew she liked it and she felt safe around him... even now, just looking at him instilled her with courage that she make it through this.

"Oh, I see... so he just uses you for sex then? That he does?" Three female elves in the jury with blonde, blue and red read all hissed at this. Not good.

"No, it's more than that... we just, we just enjoy each others company... um it's not normal for elves and humans to marry, even half-elves, so..." She told the monster.

"I see, that I do... then surely, Hekkeran made some kind of promise to you? I am told such things between lovers is common, that it is!"

"Well... yes, he promised he'd never leave me, it was the only thing I asked of him..." There came a murmur from the females of the jury.

"Um, I see... but then he must have slept with the other female members of your group, that he must?" Hamsuke asked. Imina looked at the beast in it's eyes.

"No, he never once touched Arche or Ninya... he saw them as little sisters and wanted to protect them... Hekkeran is a good man!" Imina pleaded.

"Hmm... we shall see about, that we shall. I have no further questions, Your Honor." Momonga nodded and motioned for Eclair Eclair Eclair to come up.

"You may cross-examine the witness Eclair," Eclair Eclair Eclair hopped off his chair and waddled over to her stroking his beard.

"Miss Imina... what did Hekkeran plan on using his share of the Gold for?" Eclair asked.

"Well, we were planning on retiring, Hekkeran and myself were going get a place somewhere... that's it," Eclair nodded knowingly.

"So, tell me more about Ninya and Arche. Why were such young casters allowed to join your group?" Imina thought for a second.

"Probably because he doesn't know how to say no to a female..." she shook her head.

"Ah, I see, and was it a female that asked Hekkeran to take this job... was that female, in fact, you?" Imina blinked.

"Um, well I did suggest he take the job..."

"And as you just stated, he "can't say no to females"... do you think he really made the choice to break into Nazarick, or was it you who ultimately made the choice to come here?" the Birdman asked.

"That's not... we chose to come together, as a group," She said honestly.

"And is the defendant one who typically lies?" She thought for a second... Hekkeran and the truth had a very weird relationship.

"Hekkeran lies, but only when he really sees the need for it... like most people I suppose," Imina told the bird who was still stroking his beard. There came a glint of ambition in Eclair's eye as he readies his next question.

"And, do you think I would make a good ruler?"

"Eh? I... what does that have..." Imina asked confused.

"Nothing, please ignore him, and please stay on topic Eclair..." Mononga said shaking his head.

"No further questions Your Honor..." Imina returned to her section with the others.

"I would like to call Arche Eeb Rile Furt," Eclair announced. A short haired blonde girl took the stand. She cast a glance at Momonga but quickly turned forward to face Eclair.

"Miss Furt..."

"Call me Arche," she asked and he nodded.

"Excuse me, Arche, how would you describe The Defendant, Hekkeran Termite?"

"A good leader... and a very capable fighter. Like Imina said, a good man..." Eclair nodded.

"Isn't true he was going to donate a portion of his reward to help you find your sisters?" Arche nodded again and looked up at Momonga again with a smile. Even if he was undead, he had delivered her sisters to her safe and sound.

"And I would like to go on record and say it was my idea to come here... if you want to put the crime of breaking into Nazarick... let it go to me, I needed the money and really pushed for him to take this job..." Eclair chuckled.

"Again, it seems Hekkeran was not even a deciding factor in deciding to come to break into the Great Tomb of Nazarick!"

"Objection Your Honor!" Hamsuke said.

"He is leading the witness!"

"Well, I am a great leader so..." Eclair chuckled to himself.

"That's not what she means Eclair, keep your questions from forcing the witness to say what you want." Eclair just walked back to his seat.

"No further questions."

Now Hamsuke had her chance to cross-examine Eclair's witness. But her questions were about the same she had for Imina with the same responses. In all, it seemed to be going in Hekkerans favor.

Oh god, this is so BORING! Clementine yelled in her mind as she leaned her head back. She came here in hope of seeing something fun, but the way this was going the Hekkeran guy was probably going to live. She clicked her tongue and got up to leave. She still had her Black Scrip[ture gear on as it was an official reward for her information leading to Zesshi's capture and the world item her Mistress now was in control of.

Leaving the spectators area and exiting into a hall Clementine looked down the hall and saw a girl with short brown hair standing out in the hall by herself. Clementine had never seen her around so decided to see what her deal was. The young girl saw her approaching and stood up straight.

"Relax girly... your kinda cute... who are you?" Clementine asked leaning up against the wall liek the girl had just done.

"Oh... I uh, I was with the group that Hekkeran was the leader of. My name is Ninya," She said bowing respectfully. Clementine thought about that name. For some reason it rang a very distant bell... but she shrugged and decided to ignore it.

"So if he's your boss, why you out here and not in there?" Clementine asked. Ninya thought for a second.

"I couldn't stand to watch it... and even though he helped my sister, That Momonga thing... scares me," Clementine turned to get a better look at the girl.

"Well, I've never really met the guy, but the people around here are nuts for him... literally, it's like he's the leader of some wacky religion and they can't get enough of him, honestly it's a bit weird, but his power is real... if My Mistress Couldn't beat him... I doubt anyone could," Clementine told Ninya.

"I know... I felt his power first hand, I'm well aware of how terrifying he is." Ninya said, shuddering at the thought of how much pain she'd felt from literally nowhere but everywhere... it was a spell she'd never heard of and its pain was crippling.

"Oh yeah? Too bad I wasn't there to see it but I had other business with that blonde swordsman. Ninya looked up in surprise.

"Erya? The divine swordsman?" Ninaya asked making an unpleasant face. They had seen how he treated his slaves and it showed he was the worst kind of man.

"Was that his name? But I remember something like that, so that must have been him," Clementine said shrugging with a wicked smile as she remembered her fun she had with him.

"Oh... did he try to rape you? I heard he was really into that sort of thing." Clementine giggled and shook her head to side to side slightly.

"I'm sure he would have loved to try, but as it turned out he ended up being by toy... oh but he broke after a few hours so he's all dead now," Ninya's eyes went wide with fear when she realized what Clementine had casually mentioned.

"You killed him?"

"Oh, sure! I kill lots of folks... well I used to. These days I'm more like a slave. But it has been getting better lately. Lupusrgeina had stopped her "morning workouts" with Clementine. And even her Mistress Shalltear wasn't nearly as hard on her every night as she used to be.

"A slave? So this place keeps slaves then?" Ninya grew worried. She thought that wasn't the case here, at least Sebas had never spoken of slaves... but why would he?

"It's not really a big thing... it's more like, an alternative to getting killed or worse if you anger them... like that guy and his elf girlfriend, they will become someone's property if they live. Either way, none of us will ever leave Nazarick again. Ninya blinked. She had just assumed she was living here, and she had no reason to leave... but the thought of not being able to was worrisome.

"Well, it's the privilege of the strong to do as they want with the pitiful right?" Clementine leaned up off the wall and walked away waving her hand.

"NOOOOO!" A voice cried out. It was the voice of Imina. Clementine looked back at Ninya with a sadistic smile.

"Looks like your boy didn't do too well ion there, anyway see you around," Clementine said giggling. Ninya just stared at the door in terror. Had Hekkeran been sentenced to death? She quickly ran in.

"I'm sorry Hekkeran... but you tried to use the name of someone very important to me... I had hoped that after listening to testimony showing how good of a man you maybe I would be swayed to forgive you. But, that simply hasn't happened... yet I will at least grant you a fast death... [GRASP HEART]." Momonga reached out and clutched the air. Hekkeran, who even denied final words simply fell over... dead. Ninya put her hands over her mouth to stop from screaming.

"He...he's a monster..." She whimpered as tears formed in her eyes looking at the unmoving body of her former leader. Imina screamed again and ran to him taking him in her arms and screaming at Momonga.

"How could you do this? He... you heard how good he was... why..." She broke down into sobbing as she buried her face into his chest.

"I am sorry Imina... what he did, was punishable only by death. However, now that his punishment has been carried out... I'm inclined to show mercy." She looked up at him in confusion. Momonga pulled out a holy-looking staff and touched Hekkeran with it.

"GGUUUHHHHH!" He heaved as air was suddenly forced into his lungs. He coughed a few times and collapsed, he looked liek he's been running for 24 hours nonstop. Imina looked at him in disbelief as tears come to her eyes.

"W...hey...Imin..." he tried to say but he was too weak to even talk. She laughed and hugged him tightly, causing him quite a bit of pain. She then looked up at Momonga, but without hate or fear.

"Why... why did you return him to me?" She asked still crying. Momonga nodded at her.

"As you said... he is a good man. I had to kill him to carry out his sentence and punishment. But I also reserve the right to bring him back... Life and death are mine to control, and I try not to abuse this power, you understand?" He asked but she was at his feet bowing in full prostration.

"I see!... I see! You are truly merciful and powerful... we, I am sorry for ever coming to your tomb as a thief, yet you still grant mercy to the living? Do you not hate us?" He took no insult to this apparently as he just chuckled.

"Most undead were living once... some of us can remember what it was like and don't hate the living, as you say." He seemed to be a tad uncomfortable as he scratched the back of his head.

"Then... I thank you Lord Momonga... if Hekkeran could talk I'm sure he would be thanking you as well... whatever you judge for me I will accept it willingly as i see you have a true sense of justice!" Hekkeran only nodded slowly at this

"Well... I was going to have a separate trial for you, but you seem to be really sorry... and I was gonna give you a pass anyway, so we'll just save the theatrics and you can consider your crimes forgiven as well... so long as you don't mind working off this debt." She shook her head.

"N...No i don't mind at all My Lord!" She was still crying but it was more of joy then surprise or shock. Ninya had tears running down her face... she couldn't believe what she's seen... complete control of life and death! But also restraint of these abilities... she realized how much worse the [PAIN] spell could have been on a mear whim. She fell to her knees in silent admiration of the undead king who still had the heart of a man.

"We should be so lucky... to be this mans slaves..." She silently muttered. A little girl with pink hair and a maids outfit put a stick on her forehead.

"I heard that Ninya... I like you." Shizu said as she silently walked away. Ninya blinked in confusion but smiled as she saw Hekkeran trying to get up. Ninya slowly got to her feet to go tell her sister and Master Sebas that amazing thing she saw and how great Lord Momonga truly was!


	34. Follow Through

(No difference in T and M rated versions)

CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR: Follow Through

"Are we set to receive The Emperor of The Baharuth Empire?" Momonga asked Albedo. She nodded with a smile and put her hand on her belly.

"Indeed My Love. We have everything set and everyone other than Lord pero has been told what they are to do."

"Eh? Yeah, I haven't seen Jin around lately, has he been holed up with Shalltear like I assume?" Momonga asked. Albedo frowned.

"I don't think so, I've seen Shalltear a few times, including recently. Wherever Lord pero is, I don't think it is with her." Albedo said softly. Momonga tilted his head, where was Jin now? He cast [MESSAGE]... no connection.

"Eh? I can't get ahold of Jin by way of [MESSAGE]." Momonga said more just out loud than to anyone in particular.

"That is odd... when was the last time anyone saw him exactly?"

"The worker's invasion right? He dealt with Evileye and..." Momonga thought then contacted Shalltear.

"Shalltear, where is Peroroncino?" he asked.

"I have no idea My Lord, I have not seen Lord Peroroncino in a few days,"

"Really?" She would be the one person he'd let know if he were stepping out... honestly Jin, how hard is it to let me know when you leave? Momonga asked to himself.

"Well, whatever he's up to I'm sure he's fine... we didn't really need him for Jircniv's reception anyway... so it's fine," Momonga said waving his hand in annoyance.

"Is his dragon here um... Kilistran Denshusha?" Albedo made some checks then shook her head.

"No, My Love. It would seem he took her with him,"

"Hmm... then he may just be out on an adventure as Ji Joe... alright just try and find out where he is while we get ready for Jircniv... when will he be here by the way?"

"According to his own time table... we can assume he'll be arriving on Nazaricks territory in two days... we've seen his royal entourage leaving The Empire." Albedo explained.

"Also, it would appear That the Elf King is in possession of 'Hearts Content'." Albedo said showing Momonga a report about how the capital had vanished and the marching of The Elf Kings Army. Momonga glared angrily at that notion... Someone not from Nazarick holding "one of the 20"... it made him sick. But at least it's power was turned on an enemy of his, that much was fortunate, and now if he set the city free he'd lose it, something he would be aware of just picking it up.

"We need to recover Hearts Content from him at any price... Zesshi will be happy to hear that her father is officially in my sights."

"As Hearts Content has already been used, there is no danger of him using it again, as he can't. I would suggest sending a recovering force to engage him and recover Hearts Content." Albedo said. Momonga nodded.

"Who would you suggest sending?" Momonga asked.

"A low-risk unit would be best... I would suggest sending some high-level mercenary groups to ambush his unit, which seems to be moving ahead of his army." Momonga scratched his chin.

"Very well, I will be heading to the treasury to make this unit, any suggestions on it's makeup?"

"A smaller but stronger unit would be best, why not send a unit of Hanzos with a caster that could [GATE] them around and scry on them as needed. They already had the caster needed for that, he'd done this very job for Aura and her pets when they assaulted The Holy Kingdom.

"Very well, I will go create the Hanzo unit and have them try to disrupt The Elf King... if nothign else this will be a safe way to gauge his actual combat potential as well." He said then used his ring to go get the scrolls needed to summon his Hanzo squad.

Before long Momonga had eight Hanzo's kneeling before him. For lack of a better description, they all looked like traditional ninjas. Wearing the trademark ninja hood and Katana strapped to their back. They excelled at two things, stealth and attack damage... an assassin unit. But they needed a leader... he produced a red scarf and handed it tot he one closest to him.

"You will be the unit official leader, any decisions you make the rest will obey as if they were my own," Momonga said. The Hanzo accepted the scarf and bowed.

"Thank you, My Lord... I wear this with honor and hope to not disappoint you." the ninja said wrapping it around his neck and letting the rest dangle behind him, it actually looked pretty stylish.

"I trust you will, now I shall refer to you as 'Red'. Oh here comes your support caster." Momonga said a funny looking bird came running up to them. His main abilities let him look in on enemies magically and of course, use [GATE] as well as some buffs and such. All mercenaries were level 90, so their success should be assured.

"Thank you for designating this one with a name... I am Red," he said bowing.

"Use this casters spells to locate the Elf Kings Location and then assassinate him, being back his world item, at all costs." they all bowed and left with their purpose.

"Well then, is there any other business we need to attend to?" Momonga asked Albedo who had followed him.

"No My Love, everything is ready and we only need to wait for Jircnive to arrive," Albedo said smiling.

"Good." Momonga thought what he could get done in that time and one answer jumped out immediately.

"By the way Albedo, I have... promised Aura the final position as a wife, but it will not be official until... well for another twenty years or so..." She nodded.

"That is your right as our ruler My Love. I will let Narberal and Yuri know this."

"Good, but I promised her a one on one date... so I think I'll take her out today while we have this free time," Momonga said nodding.

"A date..." Albedo just muttered quietly.

"Yes, I think it will be fun for her, and I know she's feeling a bit lonely with Mare preoccupied with his new marriage and all."

"A date... just the two of them..." Albedo kept muttering to herself. Momonga teleported away.

"That fine... it's just a date... even if My Love has only ever taken ME on a date... it's fine." Albedo said nodding over and over.

Momonga approached the tree house that Aura lived in with Mare. She ran to the door as soon as she sensed his presence and swung it open. For her benefit, he'd used [POLYMORPH] and made himself a Dark Elf as she seemed to like him in that form and having emotions would help with this date.

"Lord Momonga!" Aura yelled out throwing herself into his arms. She wrapped his arms around his waits ad he put his around the back of her head. he'd let her know he was coming and why.

"I'm so glad Lord Momonga is taking me out on a date!" Aura's smile was beaming, she looked adorable. It was hard to imagine she was almost four times older than he was, yet he was considered the adult here.

"Well good, so you're all set?" he asked, knowing she was.

"Yes! Um, what exactly will we be doing?" Aura asked. Momonga patted her head.

"Nothing too big," he explained as he lead her to a place on the sixth floor he had Pestonia set up for them. A single table waited for the two of them. Aura smiled and ran to the smaller chair, clearly meant for her.

"Hold on Aura!"Momonga said smiling as he pulled the chair out for her, she smiled and sat down as he then took his seat across from her. Pestonia came out with a menu. She handed one to Aura who was still smiling ear to ear. Momonga was glad to see this meant so much to her... as he was essentially using this as an excuse to not have sex with her...

Aura's eyes looked over the options happily then she looked at him.

"What are you going to get Lord Momonga?" She asked happily. He hadn't decided yet, eating was defiantly a perk to this body.

"I'll probably try the salad, it looks good."

"The salad huh? I was thinking about getting a hamburger!" Aura said smiling still looking at her options.

"You can have anything you want Aura," she laughed and ordered her hamburger and he just ordered a chicken salad. he wanted to ake her about her time delivering his message to the Emperor but wanted to keep business out of this as much as possible. Luckily Aura kept it simple.

"Pestonias cooking is the very best!" Aura said smiling and rocking back and forth happily.

"Yes, I've been having her cook for me more," Momonga said nodding. Aura seemed to be expecting something. Suddenly he felt Aura's foot brush against his under the table but he thought nothing of it till her foot nudged his, but a bit further up his leg. He was a bit surprised but figured it had to be an accident so he did not bring attention to it.

"So you seem to understand the concept of a date then?" Momonga asked. And Aura smiled and nodded.

"Yes! I asked around and got some advice about what a first date is like," she confidently said nodding.

"Oh? That's good," He nodded at how prepared she was, but curiously her foot ran up his leg... to his knee, and she wasn't removing it. he figured she just didn't know they were so close and loved back a little bit to give her room.

"Um..." he was going to say something but Pestonia came out with their appetizers. It was a weird feeling. While if he had to be honest... he'd say he felt differently about Aura then the other females of Nazarick, more so now after what Jin had told him about Hitomi.

"Here are your appetizers Lord Momonga, Lady Aura... er um, woof!" Pestonia set out a large platter of bacon wrapped scalps and fresh breadsticks. Aura looked happily as then and took one.

"Oh! this is very good Lord Mononga!" Aura exclaimed as she ate another one. He picked one up and ate it. His eyes opened up in shock. It... it was so good! He had no idea! they ate the plate in almost no time flat.

"I will have to remember these when hosting The Emperor... they are amazing!" He exclaimed. Aura smiled at him bit seemed to be a bit uncomfortable.

"Are you okay Aura? You seem to be fidgeting a lot." he pointed out. She just sat up straight.

"Um, I was trying to play footsies with you but I can't find your legs now..." She said in disappointment.

"Eh? Play footsies? What are you on about?" he asked chuckling as he drank some juice that was provided. It was amazing as well... this would also go to impress The Emperor,"

"It's just something Mare told me Zesshi did with him on their first date, I thought it was..." he laughed and shook his head.

"Oh, well that does sound innocent enough I guess." Suzuki had never played this game even on earth with another but he had heard of it and it was supposedly just a game kids did to show affection in public but still not advertise it.

"I see..." He said as he lightly kicked her ankle and laughing. Pestonia came out with some servants carrying their main dishes.

"Thanks so much, Pestonia! Everything looks amazing, and those appetizers were great!" She bowed gratefully.

"It pleases me to no end to hear you speak so highly of my cooking My Lord er, um... woof!" Aura nodded in agreement. Aura kicked off her shoes as she took her burger and bit into it. After announcing, she was going to eat.

"Do you like your salad Lord Momonga?" She asked looking up from her meal with it's of food around her mouth.

"Yes! It's perfect actually!" She said munching on it happily, eating really was a great thing he missed. The food was so the food they ate in silence, concentrated on how good the meal was.

"Wow, that was really good," he remarked and she nodded as she was finished as well. Aura nodded.

"Yes, it was!" Momonga stood up and helped Aura up as well, she blushed and was unable to hide her smile when he took her hand.

"Reay for the next part?" He asked. Aura popped up in attention.

"Th... the next part?" she asked putting her shoes back on. She had also asked Shalltear about first dates. Although she knew to ignore almost everything she said.

High up in the sky Peroroncino sits on top Kilistran Denshusha, his dragon. And future wife, when he chose to marry.

"Are you sure they will be happy to see us?" kilistran asked to Peroroncino, looking up at him. Called me Ji Joe when I'm human Kilistran. He reminded her as he was playing the role of Ji Joe, the monk adventure from team Ainz Ooal Gown.

"I assume they will... I mean, I'm riding a freaking Dragon! Seems weird if they weren't impressed."

"My Love... they may very well take this as aggressive action..."

"Will they? I'm by myself... and they should have heard of Ainz Ooal Gown by now. And I'll play it friendly of course." He assured her.

"I think the hard part will be finding them... those canyons could be vast... who knows how dug in the Wyervn Rider tribe will be.

"While I am honored to be with you on this momentous occasion My Love, should you not have brought someone with you? Just in case?" She asked.

"Nah, it'll be fine... besides they are doing that whole "Emperor thing". And Albedo said she didn't need me for anything and Suzuki is very busy as well." She nodded.

"Besides, if they just attack us on sight... then we know where we stand with them and I'll report that they are assholes. If they are willing to talk I'll make some headway for us to talk... I'm not looking to solo this whole place."

he looked at the Edge of The Katze Plain. Off in the distance, he could see something like a ship sailing on the mist of the plain. he cocked his head to the side. that was weird but also not part of his goal, just something he'd tell Demiurge about later.

"According to the map... after we pass the Katze Plain there should be an Imperial outpost with a huge tower... past that will be The Wyvern Riders... so... that must be the tower way up there," He pointed to a blip very far away, she could barely even make it out.

"So I'll head that way then..."

"Then we'll drop down and make our presence known... hopefully they just send some people out to talk to us, we'll play it by ear,"

"By an ear?" He shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, I'll do the talking... you just uh... look intimating but also, welcoming?"

"Understood My Love," He patted her back as they flew to the far off tower. before long they were passing the tower and coming up on the mountains he was to look out for. Kilistran dove down a bit so she would be easily visible from the land to any lookouts.

"That's good, just fly back and forth like you want to get their attention," he directed as he scanned the ground from high up. However, it wasn't long until several objects came flying up to him.

"This looks as if it could be them My Lord..."

"Good, hold this position," He ordered and she reared upright, keeping her wings beating enough to fly in place, normally doing this would tire her out but thanks to the ring he gave her she neither needed food sleep or ever got tired at all. they waited until the object became visible, indeed, it was about thirteen Wyrvens all ridden by humans. Peroroncino made himself visible and even wove to them in a friendly manner, they took note of his nonaggressive actions nd reared up their mounts much like his.

"Wyvern Riders I presume?" Jin called out. One of them broke off and flew to him. It was a female with long red hair and wore armor that seemed to be made of Mythril as it gleaned bright in the sun. She held a long lance that flew a red flag at the end of it. her face was covered by a visor of her plate armor. A bright red cape flew behind her.

"That is correct... and who are you, who rides a Frost Dragon..." the woman said looking shocked but trying not to show it as she rose her visor. Peroroncino figured she was probably in her mid-twenties and was fairly cute. She looked at him in wonder but reserve with bright yellow eyes.

"My name is Ji Joe, this is Kilistran Denshusha. I am an Adamantite ranked Adventurer and simply put... as a fellow rider of winged beasts..." That was terrible... he groaned inwardly.

"... I was interested in your nation and wondered if you'd welcome me and my Dragon to friendly sit down with your representatives." His words seemed to have an immediate effect.

"Normally your request would be denied and you'd be asked to leave... but your arrival had come at a very... convenient time. By the way, I am Esmelie Rodusk, Captain of the Red Guard. " She said with a look of almost relief on her face.

"Sure, what's up, I'd like to help if it lets me talk to you on good terms."

"Good, then I will lead you to where you may let your Dragon rest... and there will be some who wish to talk to you... but be warned you are walking into a bad political climate."

"Oh, what's going on?"

"We are facing a crisis... one I will tell you more about in detail later. But this crisis has given rise to heated debates on whether or not to ask help from the outside world... and here you are riding up and offering help... this will probably do wonders for the side that want to ask for help."

"But won't it piss off the ones that don't?"

"Hell with them... the survival of our nation is more important than our pride. So if you don't mind... come this way please." Esmelie Rodusk said and turning with her lance raised to show he was friendly. Soon he was surrounded by similarly dressed riders... all of which seemed to be female and all had long hair they flew from their helmets. But Esmelie Rodusk was the only one with a cape.

They flew in perfect formation till he could make out where they were taking him. All along the valley that was below him, he saw many structures, many of them seemed to guard towers with giant ballistas attached to them, they stayed trained on him the whole time. As they passed the first row of armed towers they went lower and saw a clearing with farms and other "village life" structures.

They passed them to another row of towers that the valley ended at. There a huge stone structure was made... it was a large hangar that wyverns flew onto and off of. It was incredibly large, maybe fifty feet across and high. he landed Kilistran, dismounted her then cast [POLYMORPH] changing her into her human form. Thanks to a magical item she would already have a blue dress equipped when she changed. She was cute with her pure white short hair and matching eyes and lips. She only looked about seventeen or so. but looked younger as she had no chest development whatsoever.

"Amazing... your dragon can change? or is..." Esmelie Rodust exclaimed.

"No it's my magic.. she likes this form because it lets her follow me around."

"It's true... I enjoy it very much!" Kilistran said smiling.

"Very well, Kilistran Denshusha, Ji Joe... welcome to the Wyvern Rider Nation, also known as the City of Motivia." Kilistran Denshusha looked around with wide eyes and wonder almost like a young child might as they walked the huge stone carved halls of this castle built right into the mountain. Yet the hallways were always big enough to let giants walk around, he would not even need to change Kilistran into a human to let her follow him.

Many confused and some angry faces looked at the two unknown people that walked their halls. Peroroncino defiantly got the vibe that he was the first outsider to be here in a very long time.

"You will be meeting my mother... she... will not be happy to see you, but if you are able to help us, she will change her attitude toward you." She said smiling. The stone halls they walked through remained huge. And it was made to be useful, not so much to look amazing. The size of it was a testimony of skill to whoever made this giant vast tunnels that spanned deep into the mountains.

"Sure, but what is this problem, to begin with?" Something struck him odd all of a sudden. the whole time they had been walking in escort, he'd seen maybe thirty or so citizens of Motivia, all varying in age, but not gender. As he paid closer attention to this it never stopped. Every single person he saw appeared to be female.

"Lately... two separate nations that are uncomfortably close to our borders have joined forces for some unknown reason and seem to be preparing an invasion. While many of us are confident we can prevail... others fear their power is bigger than we even know... The Great Minotaur Nation to the East has always been a worry to us, but a conflict between our nations is rare. So there was a little worry. But recently they have absorbed the Troll kingdom North of them."

"And you think they are starting a campaign of conquest? Are they even that big a threat to your nation?" She sighed in frustration.

"Yes... the Minotaurs have bows that can reach us in the air and the skill to land such shots... their anti-air units were always the biggest deterrence to us in the past when the possibility of conflict was an option. Even those Ballista you saw in the towers were copied from them, theirs are much better."

"I see, and if they had an army of trolls to use as foot soldiers..."

"You see our worry now," Esmelie Rodusk said while frowning.

"So the Minotaurs have better weapons?"

"They have better... "everything". From how they farm and the things they make... yes, they have access to devises and items we've never seen before." Jin thought for a second. There had been talk of a Great Minotaur Sage that instructed others on how to make some things that sounded suspiciously like things from their world, like a box that would always be cold... a refrigerator. There were others as well. If their technology was improving faster than nations around them... this Great Minotaur Sage could be still alive somehow... or at least left behind a Godkin lineage that are using his notes or teachings.

"I'm glad I'm here... this is defiantly something I would seek to help your nation with." She nodded at him with another smile.

"I am glad... but i do not know what one Dragon Rider can really do..." she didn't mean to sound disrespectful so Jin stopped Kilisran from saying anything.

"Don't worry, I have access to a good amount of help... I'm sure they will agree to help you out once I present your case," he said with a confidence she took as comforting.

"Okay, Sir Ji Joe, Madam Kilistran Denshusha... we will announce you to The Queen and she will talk to you... like I said..."

"Yeah I know... don't expect a warm reception, just one thing... is my being a man going to affect my standing in this?" He laughed.

"Ah! You noticed... fear not, we have men here just as every other nation. We simply do not allow them to join the royal guard or enter any establishment that the Queen is currently residing in. If they are of this Nation, no man may come within miles of our Queen, other than her mates of course... outsiders are exempt of this rule." She explained. He furrowed his brow at the odd culture.

"Mates? So your Queen has a male Harem? I can respect that." She looked a bit confused.

"I do not know what a harem is but, it seems you understand. Now please..." She motioned for him to follow. Soon they walked into a large royal chamber that had one throne. On the stone throne was a woman of about mid-thirties or so.

She had purple hair and a nice figure that her silk and see-through gown did not do well to hide. If not for her crossed legs he'd be able to see everything! A huge golden spear, or lance sat in decoration at her side. The look on her face was not one of a person who was happy to be taking this audience.

"Announcing! Sir Ji Joe and Kilistran Denshusha of The human adventure Adamantite ranked team Ainz Ooal Gown! they have come to offer assistance to our current crisis..." a woman loudly announced. She motioned for the two to approach her. Jin looked at Kilistran and shrugged as they approached The Queen Rodusk.


	35. Aura of Despair

(No difference in T and M rated versions)

CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE: Aura of Despair

"I'm sorry... but I'll need an actual name," Draudillon Oriculus said to the voice in her mind.

"Simply put Queen Draudillon, My name is Yelkis Olliver Sage." Draudillon had heard this name once before. She took a drink from her wine and frowned.

"You... are the head chief of The Minotaur nation, right?"

"That is correct, and it's the 'Great' Minotaur nation... I didn't conquer these lands to be referred to normally."

"My apologized Sir Yelkis Olliver Sage. So... what is it you are offering exactly?" Queen Draudillon asked coyly.

"Well, I am finally in a position to strike out and rule this world... I've absorbed the Troll Nation as my own and I suspect The Wyvern Riders will soon follow... I already have plans to deal with them, easily." She rolled her eyes at the squabblings of these nations. The "great" Minotaur nation was formidable with their weird technology and huge forms... and if they now commanded every Troll in this area... They would have a suitable shock troop force capable of overrunning almost any normal army.

"I see... and you are offering to save my capital? In exchange for what?"

"I want to lay claim to every city and territory you lost... I understand this price seems steep but... you aren't really in a place to bargain... I also want to make you one of my wives." She wrinkled her nose and frowns at that prospect... a Minotaur? Disgusting!

"If you agree I will march my newly formed Troll army to you and make short work of those beastmen that are bothering you." His confidence was annoying to her, but his offer was tempting.

"I have to discuss this with my people first..."

"Of course... but the longer you take to respond, the longer it takes my army to begin their march." She shook her head and sighed. The certainly ruined her mood.

"You seem to be in a bad mood." The man she wanted to see said.

"Demiurge... isn't a little early for your weekly visit?" She asked surprised he was here so early.

"Ah, well My Lord has given us some time to prepare for a big event... I of course was already finished so... I suppose I earned some free time," He told her and handing her a bottle of wine.

"I think you will like this one... it's made with... well its made with alcohol thats all you care about right?"

"Right!" She snickered as she set it down.

"So... right before you got here I was contacted by someone called Yelkis Olliver Sage, he is the chief of the "great" Minotaur Nation... he's offered to save me, what luck!" She laughed as she hucked another empty bottle out her window. He laughed.

"I see, and did you accept his offer?" She shook her head.

"I wanted to run this by with you first... I don't want you to think I'm a bad friend or anything."

"Ah, well... when he contacts you again, let him know you would like that. It might prove fun for me to kick some puppies around to kill the time." She looked surprised at this.

"You will handle them personally? I do hope you do it in a place so I can see it..." he grinned.

"Well I had planned on ambushing them closer to their borders, but I could just as easily have them come here to put on a show for my friend." She smiled and nodded.

"I would like that..."

"then consider it done! As I said, tell him you accept whatever terms he has and... well I guess wait for the show to begin!" He said laughing slightly.

"So that's it with me... what about you?" He took as a seat and thought for a bit.

"Well we had a trial of sorts... results were a tad disappointing... my Lord is a merciful one to be sure,"

"Too bad he does not see fit to give it to me..." She said sadly.

"Oh, knowing My Lord... if he met you he'd help without question, it seems to be in his nature. But he's dealing with Empires and Kingdoms that matter so..." She frowned.

"If I am so unimportant... then why the interest? I know you well enough Demiurge to know you only are interested in two things." He smirked and adjusted his glasses.

"You... interest me on a personal level... I really like you Queen Draudillon Oriculus... and I've never liked another person from this terrible world... save for one other."

"If you like me so much... then why the promise of rape and torture?"

"A personal experiment of mine... Once I developed a genuine feeling for you, I was curious how these feelings would affect my slow and demoralizing crushing of you and your nation that you love, more so you than your nation... I almost don't wish to hurt you as I plan to,"

"Mmm, but you will all the same?"

"Indeed... probably even more than I would have if you meant nothing to me... it should prove to be interesting... for the both of us," he nodded as she drank more of his wine.

"I see." She simply said looking up at the moon that was just starting to rise into the sky.

As he contemplated his mixed feeling she looked up at him, and wondered... "why?"

But back in Nazarick, Momonga was finishing his date with Aura.

"So... listen... Aura..." He said plainly. She looked up top him as they walked along the lake on the sithes floor.

"I'm going to be... 100% honest with you..." They were walking hand in hand. He looked at her and every time he did his heart swelled, but not with lust.

"I... really do love you... more than... well I think more than anyone else in Nazarick... and while, I..." he was fumbling for the right words but she let go of his hand. He turned to look at her and she was looking up at him with tears flowing down her face.

"W...What? What did... I think I misheard you, My Lord... I..." Aura burst into tears. Mononga knelt by her and held her as close to him as he could.

"You... did not mishear me, Aura... while I love Albedo, Narberal, and Yuri... when I look and think for you... there is somethng much more there... I think... I think I made a mistake not waiting for you to age... and..." he was surprised to find tears running down his own face. But a bawling girl throwing herself into his arms broke his sentence.

"Lord...MoooMonngaaaa!" Aura cried as the tears could not stop. She buried her face in his chest and he held her close to him and smiled... he chose not to speak... instead just Holding Aura to him. She tried to stop her sobbing and grabbed his cloak hard bringing her face to it... the wetness of her tears were soaking his lap and he did not care.

"I'm...I'm...so...happy, Lord..." She tried to say between sobs. He just patted her head as he felt his affection meter explode for her!

"Aura... I... I..." he didn't really mean to lay all this on her, but as soon as he said it he knew it was the truth.

The two future lovers held one another tightly... for some reason... an image of Hitomi came to his mind. when he held Aura tightly to him. He could see a future before him. One where he was happily married to (an older) Aura. It made almost too much sense to him at this moment when his emotions were flooded with "what if's"

"Lord... Suzuki... I ... I love you so much!" Aura cried as she grabbed onto him so tight it began to hurt. Her hugging was so emotional and love felt that she managed to do 1 H.P. of damage to him and reverted him to his Overlord form.

Immediately his emotion regulator took over... hard. And the emotions he felt that were overrunning him about Aura were purged and his thinking became that of what he was used to. He let go of her and stood up, forcing them to break their embrace.

"That...um... anyway Aura... I should really go... I uh, we will talk later..." he said and suddenly vanished using his ring of Ainz Ooal Gown. Aura stood there confused... she was ready to give herself to him.. in every way possible, she craved to do so... but he.. he must have...

Aura collapsed to the ground. She clenched her fists in frustration.

"So... close... I, was..." She shook head driving her fist into the ground as hard as she could. A huge impact explosion erupted around her from her punch.

Aura sat sobbing uncontrollably. Was her age the only barrier that was stopping her Lord from accepting her completely into his heart as a lover? Or was it another reason?

Was... was she inadequate for him?

She thought of Albedo... Narbarel and Yuri... she simply was lacking in every way to them.

Blood formed form Auras moth as she bit down so hard... she didn't care... maybe this pain would remind her of her failings?

"Yes... it's my failure." She muttered in despair as she looked at the pooling puddle of crimson below her.

"If I were... If only... I were..." fresh tears formed as she realized she would probably never have another chance like this...

"Lord...My... Lord, please! just..."

Love me... now! Not...later!

"I... I'm, the absolute worst..." She growled to herself. Her Lord had promised his hand to her in the future... around twenty years or so... so, why was that not good enough for her? Why did she crave his loving touch... now, not later?

Well, she knew why... and she just told herself that.

"Because I'm the absolute worst there is..." she spat at her self failure. Obviously, her Lord could not be at fault... he was... he was perfection personified! So... so it was her fault for feeling like this.

"Mare... I wish... you were here for me... I wish... someone was..." Aura felt herself falling into a pit of despair when she thought how not even Mare... the one who was always there for her was gone... she... she had no one to talk to about this. About anything. She allowed herself to dwell on this for only a little while longer till she jumped to her feet and slapped her cheeks with her hands in an attempt to rouse her spirit.

"Since when was it Lord Momonga's job to make me happy? I only live to make him happy!" She rebuked herself at her selfish thoughts and turned to go back to her post as a faithful floor guardian... and nothing more. She walked to the center of the arena on the sixth floor and waited for an invader to attack... that was her job after all.

She told herself this but she bit her lip so hard blood flowed from it.


	36. Less than generous

(AU=Very violent/rough sexual content warning, if really rough sex isn't you're thing I would suggest reading the T rated version of this chapter. -DDDGGG )

CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX: Less than generous

Aura stood thinking about the things her Lord had told her. She frowned as she replayed the scenario over in her head. While not receiving her Lords love physically, he has all but told her everything she'd ever wanted to hear. Almost like she summoned her Lord with her mind Momonga appeared before her, in his Overlord body.

"Greetings Lord Momonga!" Just seeing him made her forget everything she was thinking about. he wove to her affectionately.

"Hello Aura... uh, can we talk?" She nodded with a happy smile. He walked closer to her.

"Of course Lord Momonga!" he looked at her for a moment.

"Are you okay? Last time we talk i left our date abruptly at a pretty... important time. She nodded.

"I was acting selfish Lord Momonga, I should be happy with any and all love you show me and be satisfied with that... and I am! I was just..."

"Emotional at the time, yes I understand, it's okay Aura." he nodded at her

"But so long as you know i meant what I said..."

"I do Lord Momonga! the best things are waiting for... Lady Bukubukuchagama used to say that," Aura said nodding with an honestly happy smile.

"Good, I am glad, but Aura...Last time we talked... you called me "Lord Suzuki"." He reminded her. She looked shocked like she'd done something wrong.

"I... I am sorry if iI was out of line Lord Momonga... I was..." But he held up his hand.

"Aura, if you want to call me by my old human name... I will allow this if you wish to call me this... in private." She couldn't believe the honor he'd just handed her! She was speechless but shyly nodded.

"I... I uh, I feel very close to Jin... so I call him that name... but if Lord Momo... if Lord Suzuki Satoru allows me... I would like to call him this." She smiled and even blushed a bit. He nodded and gave her a head pat.

"Then we understand one another?" She smiled and hugged him.

"Yes, Lord Suzuki! When I am older you will... make our relationship... official. I only must wait... and it is certainly something I will look forward to! But waiting for something makes it better to!" She laughed as she refused to let her hug end.

"I'm glad you can see this, I still want you to enjoy what's left of your childhood... I feel bad for Mare that he might lose this, but as he is very happy, so I can look past it, with you, however..."

"I understand Lord Suzuki!" The past sadness she felt was gone as she more or less just convinced herself why waiting another twenty years (or so) would be better.

"Now then... I've asked Mare to join us, he should be arriving shortly." She was surprised to hear this.

"Mare? What for?" She blinked not understanding.

"Well, I owe you and him a surprise for your hard work remember?" Wonder replaced confusion on her adorable face.

"Oh! I forgot all about that Lord Suzuki!" he chuckled as Mare appeared beside them. Aura's eyes lit up when she saw her brother. Mare smiled and ran to them, Aura regrettably broke her hug to Momonga and hugged Mare. The two giggled as they rubbed their cheeks together.

"Hello, Mare." Mare then ran to Momonga to get a hug from him.

"Hello Lord Momonga!" Mare said in a cute tone, grabbing onto Momonga tightly.

"So, you two ready for your reward?" They looked at one another and then at Momonga nodding with smiles. he chuckled then stood up with Mare in his arms. he motioned for Aura to join and she jumped into his arms next to Mare. Suzuki secretly suspected that everything he would ever need was in his arms right now.

"Alright then, let's go..."

But in the Wyrven Rider nation of Motivia, Queen Rodusk is in an audience with Ji Joe.

Queen Rodusk looked at pero in dissatisfaction. She looked at Esmelie, her daughter and frowned.

"Well, I'm sorry you wasted your time coming here, Sir Ji Joe, but the fact of the matter is we are fine and do not require your help, so you and your woman may leave." She said rudely flinging her hand in a "you can leave" motion. Jin hated stuck up women like this more than anything.

"Really? I was told you might have a little trouble with that Minotaur nation." The Queen seemed to be annoyed but also there was some notion of stress with that issue.

"We, are just having some territorial disputes, nothing to concern an outsider." She said, waving her hand back and forth, the look on her face was not trying to hide her contempt for him.

"Oh, well if you don't need the help of Dragon riders... then..." he said dramatically shrugging.

"Dragon riders?" She asked tilting her head to the side. He snapped his fingers, undoing Kilistrans [POLYMORPH] spell and reverting her to her normal dragon form. A shock of surprise and some alarm rang out, but the Queen remained calm.

"I'm not the only one either, I know three more dragon riders... we all have Frost Dragons, and if hand your Nation over to us... we could win this little... territorial dispute you're having." Jin confidently stated.

She looked dubiously at him.

"Or... to not put too fine a point on it... you turn me down, and I instead go talk to the Minotaur Nation. See if they feel like meeting my price. You see I only have interest in nations that want my help... so if you REALLY think you can beat them as well as me, and I promise you can't, you should take a better tone." His provocative tone made the guards move closer to him, but the ones closest to Kilistran did not.

"You!... How dare you threaten me in my own hall!" the Queen flared in anger as she stood up, now her see-through dress left nothing to the imagination.

"Keep up this bitchy attitude and I keep raising the price, currently if you want my help... Not only will you swear fealty to us in subservience... but now it also will cost you a night with me," He chuckled. The Queen's jaw fell open in shock as her eyes went wide with disbelief.

"I've heard enough! Guards kill this man and his dragon!" She yelled pointing to them. The guards hesitated as they looked at Kilistran. They were the elite of the elite female guard but... a dragon was far out of their league. Peroroncino sighed in annoyance.

"I don't really kill women. So, Kilistran... defeat everyone here but don't kill them." As soon as she said that Kilistran spun around and made a large sweeping motion with her tail. The giant tail swatted away seven guards easily, their body flew several feet away. Before the other side of the guards could even move Kilistran cast [SHOCK WAVE] a second tier spell that sent the rest of the royal guard flying away as an unseen force violently pushed them away.

Before Queen Rodusk could issue another order jin was already standing behind her.

"So is that a deal? By the way, the price is now you are my personal sex slave..." he laughed. She turned and yelped out in surprise as Kilistran stood between them and the rest of her guards.

"You...you..." The anger was still in her eyes but she was also looking at her situation finally, she had lost. She fell to the ground looking at the floor.

"You win... " she quietly said, sadness now replacing her anger as she realized her nation had just been conquered.

"Alright... well maybe you should announce it or something... that I will be your new ruler." He looked around at the room full of women, most of which were getting up painfully. The ones that were not involved in the fight looked on on silent shock.

Suddenly the doors flew open and Esmelie Rodusk and her unit ran in with their spears up. She looked at the situation in horror.

"What has happened? Mother!" Esmelie called out.

"The people you invited here attacked us... and have taken us over," She said coldly. Esmelie scoffed and looked at Jin.

"What is the meaning of this? You said you would help us not..." He rose his hand.

"Well first, my price was always going to be that you bend the knee to Momonga, he's the real ruler. Second, I will help you just as you asked... as you are now part of my friends growing allies, I'd be a real jerk to not help you," he laughed.

"Oh but you're going to need a new Queen... I don't like this one's attitude. I assume you would be next in line if she steps down?" Esmelie Rodusk just slowly shook her head.

"That would go to my older sister, Captain of the Golden Gaurd."

"Mmm... and would she make a good..."

"No!" Esmelie Rodusk said quickly.

"My sister is cruel and cares only about military power, she will ignore the common man more than my terrible mother does now, or rather did!"

"Yeah that won't do, alright, I'm naming you the new Queen, I assume your sister will take issue with this, so you should probably call her here.

"She is out on far patrol... she is interested in the plight of the Dragon nation with the recent Beastman attack on their capital.

"Fine, we'll deal with that later." Esmelie Rodusk looked almost hungrily at the large golden lance next to the throne. She walked over to it and picked up in reverent awe. She then sat on the throne holding the lance still trying to take it all in.

"Alright, Queen Rodusk, I'm officially removing you as Queen of Motivia and The Wyvern rider nation, as such Esmelie Rodusk is the new Queen." He announced. And almost immediately every soldier in the room that could stand fell to their knees toward Esmelie.

"Hail! Queen Esmelie Rodusk!" They all called out in unison.

"Oh wow, that was cool... almost like you practiced that beforehand." jin said to himself.

Esmelie Rodusk looked at her mother with a smug smile. She never liked her mother or sister before and was third in line, but today she had been handed the crown from a man she only met an hour ago.

"Alright, and as for you... we have a date," Jin said as he grabbed the former Queen and tossing her over his shoulder. He jumped up on the back of Kilistran.

"Well I'll be in touch after I tell all this to Momonga, I'll be in touch oh! Here..." he tossed her a [MESSAGE] scroll.

"If there's an emergency or something in the next week while I'm gone, use this get a hold of me. She nodded.

"With my sisters being gone I will be able to set up my power base." He nodded.

"Alright, well... I'll be in touch." He said then cast [GREATER TELEPORTATION] and the three of them vanished.

They appeared close to Nazarick. Kilistran flew them the rest of the way there. Upon arriving he cast [MESSAGE].

"Hey Suzuki, anything up while I was out?"

"Um, not really... where were you anyway?" Momonga asked.

"Getting The Wyrven Rider nation under our belt. I have their old Queen and appointed a new one that I think will cooperate with us, all in all, I think they will help us once we deal with the Minotaur Nation.

"Oh? Are they of interest to us?"

"Yeah, I think their leader might be a Godkin like Zesshi is, also they seem to have slightly better technology than the surrounding land and areas... I figured that would be worth checking in on."

"Very well, I will see what Demiurge has to say about this when he gets back."

"Sure, anyway that's all I really have to report for now, after you've finished hosting jircniv maybe we can focus on them.

"Perhaps... Oh, that great Jin! But, why do you have their old Queen?" Jin laughed.

"Why do you think? I'm going to use her to break your record," There was a long pause.

"My record?" Momonga sounded completely in the dark.

"Three at once man! You've outdone me, yet again... I can't take that laying down!"

"Three at... oh... I see, um I..." Momonga tried to think of what to say but just let it go apparently.

"Fair enough, good work... uh, I guess,"

"Well, it was supposed to just be a talk but things played out in my favor,"

"Glad to hear Jin, good initiative. Oh, Shalltear was looking for you," Momonga said remembering she mentioned him.

"Alright thanks, I'll probably be a little busy... when is that Emperor supposed to come here?"

"He's on his way now, we think he'll get here sometime tomorrow,"

"Perfect, alright, if you need anything let me know," Jin said then cast a [MESSAGE] to Shalltear to let her know he was back.

"Hey, Shalltear, what's up I'm back from the Wyvern Riders Nation. I heard you were looking for me?"

"Oh! Lord Peroroncino! I simply missed your touch... it's been so long since we..." he laughed and nodded to himself. He had been planning on fulfilling Shalltears deepest fetish... now seemed like a good time for that.

"Alright, I've already checked in with Momonga so I have free time I guess, I'll meet you at your place."

"Yes My Lord! I will prepare myself and Clementine for you immediately!" She said with joy.

"Oh that reminds me, Kilistran is here too, she's really come through for me on this last mission... I'd like to reward her... oh and I have a Queen that needs an attitude adjustment... so it might not be ALL play," he snicked. Really he just wanted to outdo Suzuki who had slept with three women at once... it did not sit right with Jin that right now Momonga was the bigger sexual deviant... four women at once, that should allow him to reclaim his title!

"By the way, I like that you've kept your mouth shut this whole time," he said to the Queen slung over his shoulder.

"Whatever, just be done with it you monster!" He sighed shaking his head.

"That attitude... I don't like it."

He cast [POLYMORPH] on Kilistran, making her human again. The three of them then went to Shalltears house. Clementine opened the door for them and Shalltear was waiting for them, both women were wearing matching black lingerie. Jin walked in followed by Kilistan with the former Queen over his shoulder.

"Hello girls, I brought us some fun." He said, roughly tossing the Queen on the ground she made a loud thump and grunt. She looked up at Shalltear then Clementine. Her eyes darting around in worry.

"Who is she?" Shalltear asked walking over to her and inspecting her.

"Queen of The Wyvern rider Nation I told you about. She was rude to me, so... now, this is happening," Clementine stood in a respectful manner behind Jin waiting to be called upon.

"A rude Queen? That won't do!" Shalltear said kneeling over the purple haired woman. She pushed her onto her back and sat upon her chest pressing down on her lungs, making very hard for her to breathe. Jin changed his species to Dark Elf and knelt between the Queen's legs. He put his arms around Shalltear, grabbing her chest as she turned her head back to and lewdly kissed him.

Shalltears tongue and mouth aroused him. Shalltear noticed than and snapped her fingers at Clementine then pointed at Jin's penis. Clementine walked over and fell to her knees and took him in her mouth. She sucked him roughly and slid him all the way back to her throat as her tongue ran it's the course of his shaft. She made some gagging noise but did not stop the job she was ordered to do. The whole time he continued his sloppy kiss with Shalltear, who was keeping her pressure on the chest of Queen Rodusk.

He motioned to Kilistran to kneel next to him and Shalltear. She smiled and sat down. Shalltears eyed Kilistrans chest... she was actually flattered than Shalltear was... but she took Kilistrans head in her hands brought he them. They exchanged a very wet three-way kiss as Clementine's head moved up and down in his lap.

Shalltear moved off the chest of the Queen and when she opened he mouth to gasp for air, Shalltear rammed her pussy into the open mouth of the Queen.

"Humurk!" She cried out at the sudden violation.

"Alright, that's enough," Jin said tapping the head on Clementine. She raised her head wiping her mouth as he pushed her onto her back. Grabbing Clementine's hips and bringing her hard at him, entering her as deep as he could. Clementine's head flew back ad she cried out, climaxing from just being entered. Jin looked surprised as she trembled and clamped on his dick.

"Wow, she came just from being entered, you've really done a good job with this one," Jin said as he began fucking Clementine against the carpeted floor. Shalltear looked at them, breaking a kiss she was sharing with Kilistran.

"Thank you, My Lord... I've put a lot of work into that one, as you can tell!" Shalltear snickered as Clementine lay on her side with one leg over Jin's shoulder as he drilled into her deeper. Clementines' eye rolled up as came several times at the deep trusts Jin was bestowing to her inner body.

The Queen's body began to spasm as she was beginning to suffocate. Shalltear had also plugged her nose as she rubbed her wet slit into the mouth of the pretty Queen. She then rose off the Queen's face letting her breathe.

"Oh... fuck... oh..." Clementine began to clench upon him as she came for the eleventh time. Her eye rolled up in her head as she fell to the ground. He body kept spasming and shuddering but she was out cold. Shalltear laughed.

"My Lord made her pass out!" he laughed. Clementine was unconscious from cumming too hard and so many times.

"I haven't even cum once and she's already done for?" he pushed her to the side and looked at Kilistran. Her face went red as she understood it was her time. Grinning as he crawled to her. She turned around and put her ass in the air and her head to the ground. While to him this seemed like an incredibly lewd posture to take for sex, it was actually the only position she knew as it was the way Dragons would mate.

"Are you ready Kilistran?" He asked as he ran his hand along her narrow hips and waist. She looked up and back and him, red with excitement and nodding.

"Yes Lord Peroroncino. I've wanted this for so long!" She was almost in tears. He nodded entered her slowly and gently, allowing her inside to adjust to him at their own pace.

"Hu...hu...hu..." She panted softly as he went deeper and deeper with every gasp she made. He knew she wasn't a virgin but she certainly felt like it, her tightness reminded him of Ninya. But he knew she could take to he buried his dick into her body.

"Uh! UoU! Hittishing it!" She cried as he could feel him reaching the end of her track. Clementine had stimulated him quite a bit so it wasn't long till he pushed into her harder and faster as his first load was ready for her. On the final thrust, she came right when he did, her body shivered at his presence and he came into her, filling her tot he brim. He slid out of her as she collapsed in a heap of sweat, she was still climaxing as she eyes glazed over in ecstasy.

Before he could say or do anything Shalltear leaped at him like a cat pouncing on a mouse, roughly knocking him onto his back she had a hungry look in her eyes.

"Give me your next load My Lord!" She grabbed his members and slipped it into her soaking pussy. She bit down on her lip and smiled dumbly as she pushed her hips down on him hard. He tried to lean up and kiss her but she roughly pushed him away and to the ground with a wicked smile.

"That can come later... right now I want ... to..." she closed her eyes and bounced her hips off of his. Her tightness and feel was different from the other two and her lack of body temperature made it feel weird but good. He did manage to reach up and rubs his palms across her flat chest, playing with her hard nipples.

"NO! My LOED ISH YOu..." she eyes went back as nipple play was one of her biggest turn-ons. HE grabbed them both roughly and pulled them very hard as she came with her tongue hanging out, giving him a perfect ahegao face.

"You look like a stupid little slut!" He said as he roughly slapped her across the face. The sudden shock of the strike stunned her then she caught his backhand. Before she realized what was happening, he flipped her onto her back and grabbed her slender neck with both hands. Getting treated like this was her biggest turn on and one he'd been saving for her.

"Refusing your Lord kiss? that's a crime Shalltear... punishable by death!" She growled as he rammed his dick into her harder and harder as she clamped down on her neck. Her eyes bulged with pain and pleasure as her arms grabbed at his like a victim of an attack might. he understood her nature better than anyone and knew what he could do to bring her to the ultimate climax. He kept fucking her deep and hard as he began to seriously strangle her.

"M...M...L..." she gasped as he completely cut off her airway. He leaned in harder and choked her as she came over and over from the treatment she loved... she just hoped Her Lord would go "all the way".

Her face began to turn a shade of purple as oxygen was deprived from her. He eyes darted all around as her world started to go dark. Her H.P. was draining at an alarming rate, but the lower it went the harder she would cum.

"Hnnnn" He moaned as the body flopping back and forth in death it's death spams made him cum in her. She had no idea however as only one thought raced through her rapidly darkening world.

"Lord Peroroncino is killing me with his love!" She thought as his hands finally collapsed her windpipe completely and her spine broke from his force that he was applying around it. Her H.P. finally reaching zero.

"Ha...ugh... huh..." he was physically spent as choking her to death was... not easy. She had tons of H.P. and his strength was not that high. But suddenly her dead unmoving body lurched as she arched her back up off the ground letting out his seed and her biggest orgasm she could have.

"AAAAhhhhhh...aahahahhhhh!" Is all she could but scream over and over as her deepest fetish had finally been fulfilled... lucky she had an item that would resurrect her upon death once a day. She looked up at him as he gasped for air above her. She smiled and caressed his face lovingly.

"You finally did it My Lord..." she breathed her breath into his as they kissed, but lovingly and emotionally. Then they turned their attention to the Queen who was just staring in shock at the bizarre sexual deviancy she was witness to.

"Oh yeah... I forgot about you!" He said walking over to her with Shalltear next to him. They looked down at her and smirked to each other. Shalltear attached a devise Clementine would recognize is she were awake. Shalltear picked her up pouring oil on thing that stuck out like a rubber dick. They both entered her simultaneously. Shalltear digger out her ass as Jin stretched her pussy from his own size.

The Queen cried out in pain as she received their double penetration. Her body bucked back and forth as they fucked her like alternating pistons, Shalltear would go in her ass as he was pulling out then pull out as he would thrust into her pussy. They shared her liek this as her body went limp in their arms.

Clementine was coming around now and saw the state The Queen was in smiled, she was glad she had not missed this part. They fucked her back and forth till he finally gave her the punishment he promised, he was certain he'd even felt her cum a few times, but she didn't want to show it, she only trembled and bit her lip hard as her face turned red... she was defiantly enjoying this now, it had only taken a few minutes to break her mind and make her the slut she would now be treated as.

After he had finally gone soft and Shalltear had finished they tossed her the ground as Jin's load bubbled out of her gaping hole. She was still moaning.

"Well... that should make me the biggest sexual deviant in Nazarick once again!" He said triumphantly raising his arms at the 8 edge assassins that were forced to watch the whole display.

"Report what you saw here to Momonga!" he ordered them. they looked at one another then just shrugged.

"M..must we Lord Peroroncino?"

"Of course! I just beat his record, he should know these things!" he laughed as Shalltear layed in his laps holding him like a lover would while Kilistran did the same on his other side if him. the Eight edged assassins sighed loudly and went to go... "report" to Lord Momonga.

"Oh here..." Peroroncino gave Shalltear his item of resurrection that still had it's a daily charge and taking her spent one. She blinked in surprise.

"Just in case, I don't like the idea of you walking around able to die... so we'll trade for now." She looked up at him and smiled grabbing him with a huge hug.

"My Lord..."


	37. A duel of words

(No difference of T or M versions of this chapter)

CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN: a Duel of words

Momonga appeared with Aura and Mare. they were standing in front of a building. Above it was the words "Bubbling Teapot", reference to Bukubukuchagama, their creator. He was in huis Dark Elf form.

"What is?" Mare asked but Momonga just showed them in the front door. The was a cute brown haired girl standing at a small desk. It was Ninya of Foresight. She perked up when they entered.

"Oh! Our very first customers on our opening day!" Ninya exclaimed. Aura and Mare seemed confused. They looked at Ninya.

"So then three?" Ninya asked and Momonga nodded. She lead the three to a table and they all sat around it. Aura and Amre looked around. There were rows of tables and chairs at them like they sat at. they were all well decorated with candles and silver wear. the lighting was low but nice and soft music played from somewhere unseen. The carpets were a dark red with matching walls that had magically lit lamps hanging from the ceiling. On the walls were pictures, or rather paintings of Peroroncino and Bukubukuchagama as decorations all over the restaurant.

"Lord Momonga, what is..." Aura began to ask as Pestonia came out with menus then she recognized this kind of setting when she had her date with Momonga, but it was nothing like this!"

"This is what is called a restaurant! You can come here whenever you want to get whatever you want to eat. Aura, i was thinking we could use this place for our dates, and Mare, you can bring Zesshi here as well. Mare's eyes lit up.

"Oh! Ca... Can we go on a double date? like all four of us?" he asked excitedly. Momonga nodded.

"Sure, that would be fine, right Aura?" he looked at her and she was all smiles.

"Of course Lord Momonga! I would love that!" she nodded as they all looked at the menu. Momonga already knew what he was going to get.

"All the newly added humans and others that still need food can come here whenever they want, and I want you two to also run this place! you can make food and staff choices, whatever you want, it's yours!" he announced. They looked at one another than him with huge smiles. soon Tuare, Ninya's sister came out to take their orders.

After they ordered and ate with light conversation in between it was time to get ready to meet the Emperor. the three of them left together after thanking everyone. He went to the throne room with Aura and Mare. Albedo was just walking in to meet them.

"Emperor Jircniv will be arriving soon, My Love." Albedo said as Yuri and Nerberal followed in behind her.

"Good, and Lupusregina and Solution are set to meet him when he arrives?" Albedo nodded.

"Yes along with The Death knights you created, they should be adequately impressed." She explained. He looked at her and noticed she had a slight bump on her belly.

"Oh, you are beginning to show with our child!" He said smiling as he was in his Dark Elf form. She beamed with joy.

"Yes! It has begun to show! Soon we will have your Godkin son or daughter!" She said putting her hands together. He took her hand and looked at her.

"That makes me very happy Albedo, you have served me perfectly as head of the floor guardians and my wife." Albedo let out a gasp and immediately turned began to blush.

"Sich words..." Tears began to form in her eyes. He laughed and kissed her.

"I hope you will make me many more!" He said smiling at her in his arms. She smiled and grabbed him.

"Oh, of course, My Love!" she exclaimed in joy. Yuri and Narberal smiled at how cute they were. They finally returned their attention to the Emperor.

"Alright, have the Emperor properly welcomed with food and drink... um, have those bacon-wrapped scallops prepared along with the juice. His mouth watered just thinking about it... he would defiantly have to have Pestonia make him some as well... She nodded with a smile.

After a little time had passed. Jircniv was led into his court. All the floor guardians, maids, and pero in an insectoid form for disguise. Jircniv, along with three of the four of his royal guard and the sorcerer known as Fluder whom he'd met previously in secret were all present. Albedo announced his presence.

"Announcing, Empire of The baharuth Empire Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix." He seemed properly seduced. His eyes would wander to each of the Floor Guardians and especially the women. Momonga hoped being in a humanoid form would lessen the tension, but Jircniv seemed to be incredibly on edge.

"Thank you for coming, Emperor Jirciv, Emperor of The Baharuthg Empire." He opened his arms in a welcoming manner.

"I am Lord and master of this tomb, the Great Tomb of Nazarick Momonga," He calmly said putting his chin on his hand.

"I sincerely thank you for welcoming us Master Momonga," Jircniv said clearly trying to remain calm.

"Lord Momonga, I believe it blasphemous for people clearly below you attempt to talk to you as if they were equals!" Demiurge in his frog form said.

"Bow down to Lord Momonga!" Demiurge said, using a passive ability that would allow him to control the actions of anything low enough level. Immediately the humans all fell to a prostration position before Momonga. Jircniv, who had an item to resist mind control remained standing.

"Stop, Demiurge!" Momonga said abruptly. Demiurge looked over his shoulder and nodded.

"Yes My Lord... You are free to move!" Demiurge said releasing his control of the humans. They all slowly stood looking at one another in concern. they seemed to understand that they were in the presence of beings that could strip your very free will from you with but a word. Momonga frowned at Demiurge, pretending to be displeased by this. In truth, this was all set up previously.

"We have done something very Rude. I'm sorry, as his Master I am to blame for his bad behavior, can I ever ask for your forgiveness Emperor?" Momonga asked. Jircniv seemed still to be in shock but quickly recovered, Momonga was impressed by how he was able to conduct himself under such, intentional stress. The mark of a good ruler he thought...

Maybe i could get this guy to give me some advice on ruling? But he knew that stupid to think to even ask.

"There is no need for apology Master Momonga, a subordinate misinterpreting the ordered of their master and act out of line is an unavoidable occurrence I'm afraid. I too have been stricken with this unavoidable occurrence... and someone from my Empire has done something similar. As embarrassed as I am to admit." He explained with a wry smile as a servant brought forth a clay pot.

"This is the head of the foolish noble who sent intruders to your land... please accept it with my apology that such a thing even happened, it is truly regrettable," Jircniv said while bowing of his own accord. He handed the urn to Demiurge who then brought it to Momonga. As expected there was a human head inside.

"Hmm, it seems like a waste to just get rid of it..." he muttered loud enough for Jrcniv to hear then cast [CREATE UNDEAD] and used the head as a permanent anchor for yet another Death Knight to be created. The head melted into a black sludge and fell to the floor. It molded and shaped itself for a little bit until it expanded and a familiar Black KInight with a full weapon loadout stood in it's place.

"Impossible!"

"It... it can't be!"

"What?"

The various sounds of shock and surprise really did please Mominga who smirked with a smug smile at them. It seems they understood the gap in power between them... as much as their minds could anyway, in reality, while an ant may have some understanding that the tree before it is many times bigger than itself. It will never be able to look up and see the vast difference after all.

"Go, join the others," Momonga commanded, turning his hand a few times in boredom. He noticed Jircniv was really looking at the women in the room more than anything, once the shock of the Death Knight appearing had worn off of course.

So he's impressed by the beauty of the women of Nazarick? he may be a man of culture after all. He mused with a smile to reflect this. The smile seemed to calm the minds of the rattled humans. Indeed, had he met them as his Overlord form he would probably be far too imposing, this way he would use his status to scare The Emperor while keeping the fact he was undead hidden. they would just assume he was a Dark Elf necromancer, something much more agreeable than a Lord of death itself.

"Now then, Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix... " Jircnive bowed with a forced smile.

"Just Jircniv is fine Master Momonga."

"Is that so? Then Master Jircniv... since my subordinate acted so impolitely... I will disregard the unpleasantness your man caused this, my land. I was going to say you no longer will need to apologize, but as you have... I will simply accept it and allow you and all your people to safely leave. You may go home in peace."

"Huh?" Jircnivs jaw dropped open. He knew he was getting off the hook too easy, which would make him uncomfortable and suspicious.

"But, we are going to be a bit busy. You see, because of all of you, I now know trouble will find me no matter how secluded I planned on keeping this nation. We really only wanted to keep to ourselves and bother anyone, in turn, the peace and quiet we love so much would not be broken... but I see this simply will not happen." He pretended to be in deep thought while the humans looked on stunned.

"But you single-handedly saves The Holy Kingdom? that does not sound like someone who only wishes to keep to themselves." Momonga nodded.

"Indeed, that was something I just couldn't stand to watch as I learned about the surrounding lands during my travels. You see, I once fancied myself a kind of... savior, so I will help the weak that are truly in need. But this kindness is not a weakness... We will have to rise up decimate any and all that I think will impose on our peace and quiet once more, it really is more trouble than I want. However, it can't be helped." That was the big moment, Jircnivs next actions would dictate how easy the next step would be.

"Wait... what do you mean by that exactly?"

"Well first, anyone who would dare cause harm to us will be crushed without mercy, then the nations I deem troublesome will be next." The look of shock on the human's face was perfect. He motioned to Aura and Mare.

"As you see, these two, who are dear to me and myself are Dark Elves... as such I will bring my boot down on those that would dare inslave my race, oh... this included you're Empire I'm afraid... oh well, we make choices as rulers and our people live with the consequences... and die with them, it would seem." He shrugged at the fear and terror he saw on their faces.

"Wait! T... there is another way! Why not form an alliance instead?"

"You mean you'd serve us as slaves right?" Shalltear snickered but Aura kicked her in the ass.

"Hing!" SHalltear cried out in surprise.

"Don't speak!' Aura rebuking Shalltear. Momomga looked displeased.

"So noisy! I demand SILENCE!" Momonga bellowed out loudly. Aura and Shalltear immediately fell into line and shut up. However, Momonga shot Aura a fast wink that only she was able to see. She fought back the urge to grin stupidly. Jircniv too seemed impressed at this rehearsed action of his. He saw Jin trying to not laugh out of the corner of his eye.

"Um, why not just create a country in this land? You could rule over it officially as it's King! I believe it would be a worthy position of one... such as yourself Master Momonga! My Empire will back you and do everything is can to assist you in such an endeavor, also as a sign of goodwill I will immediately eradicate slavery in my country as well!" Jircniv pleaded his case and it was a good case.

"Hmm, I see... but what is in it for you Emperor Jircniv? I fail to see how this would benefit you, also it's worth noting I do not have an issue with slavery, it's even practiced her in Nazarick, I do not condone the slavery of my cherished ones and myself." Momonga said.

"Ah...I see, well I would seek to forge a friendly bond with you and your new nation, in hopes for a better and brighter future for us all!" Jircniv said opening up his arms as his entourage looked on at him in silent shock. Momonga pretended to take this under advisement but this was precisely what he had hoped to hear.

"I see... well then, I look forward to it." And that was it. Momonga didn't need to ask for subservience, he respected this man named Jircniv and in truth hoped to learn from him, in secret... he needed to see how a ruler should conduct himself and how to weigh decisions... nobody could help him with this, Jin least of all.

"I see! Then... that is wonderful!" Jircniv said clapping his hands once to show enthusiasm.

"If there is anything you wish of me, please tell me now so I may make it happen as soon as possible!" He offered with a warm and friendly smile that hid his true intent.

"Other than the release of your Empires Dark Elf slaves, to Nazarick for safekeeping... I cannot think of anythign else," Momonga honestly said.

"However, I would like a way to contact you quickly."

"I could leave My secretary with you! Loune Vermillion!" Jircniv motioned for the man he named and he came forth obediently.

"Very good, then I will leave Demiurge in your care. You have forgiven his earlier rudeness so I imagine there is no issue with this?" Demiurge stepped forth and took a bow.

"He is a trusted aid of mine and I am sure you will find his effort worthy of both our time," Jircniv did not seem at all pleased with this prospect, but he wasn't supposed to. Momonga smiled.

"Today is the birth of a great alliance! A day worthy of a national holiday!" Momonga said spreading open his arms. Jircniv simply smiled wryly and nodded.

"Yes... you are very right Master Momonga," Jircnive said smiling still.

That's is! I got exactly what I wanted! Nazarick can be recognized as a country now! He looked at Jin who was nodding as well, he must be glad their long road was coming to an end.

"Well then, I will have DEmiurge and your secretary hash out the details, if there is nothing else?"

"No Master Momonga, you've shown us incredible favor already, I only want to extend my thanks once more." Momonga nodded and they were lead out the way they came by the maids.

"Good, that went just as expected." Momonga smiled.

"Lord Momonga, may I ask a question... why not simply conquer his nation? why did you make him an ally and not serve under us?" Shalltear asked, looking up at Momonga in a face that meant she was struggling to follow what was happening.

"We needed justification." Albedo simply explained, but Shalltear still did not understand.

"Justification? I don't..."

"It would be all to easy to rule over any of the nations with power that we are collecting. A bit later down the road that will always give rise to enemies, which would give rise to never-ending infighting and attempted rebellions or coups. Simply put, I do not wish to rule over a world of ashes, or undead for that matter."

"I. SEE..." Cocytus said, pondering these words he'd just heard.

"S...So that was what you were thinking! Amazing!" Mare said smiling at him. But Demiurge only chuckled.

"Do you truly believe that is all there is to Lord Momonga's plan?

"Eh?" Everyone, including Momonga, asked looking confused at Demiurge.

"What more is there?" Shalltear asked still confused. Albedo laughed and Demiurge facepalmed.

"Good grief... Lord Momonga, would it be okay to explain to Shalltear the true scope of your plans? I think anyone else who may not understand would do well to hear this as well..." Demiurge asked Momonga

"A...As expected Demiurge, Albedo! you have realized my plans completely!" he was bluffing...

What true intentions did they realize?

"It really is amazing, to think you had this planned even when making the adventured Momon, truly a wise and strategic move to prevent the ruin of a country!

Momon? What does he have to do with anything? He had no idea what Demiurge was about to say!

"I... I still don't understand!" Shalltear whined.

"Demiurge, why not explain what it is that you realized in a way that everyone can understand?" Momonga said trying to hide his eagerness to also know.

"Certainly, you see, now Jircniv will be pressed to rebel against us, he will see us as the biggest possible threat and attempt to align the nations of man against us, however cleverly he may try to hide this act, it will be his goal. they will not trust him because he is not human, even if they do not know he is really undead. It is not in the interest of humans to trust those not like them... furthermore he will probably realize at some point that Fluder has betrayed him for us." Demiurge snickered.

"I see, so..." Shalltear began but demiurge kept on talking.

"He will realize there is not a single living being capable of standing against us, other than the ones in this very room. He may even try to get one of use to betray you, originally he would most likely target Mare or Aura. But after seeing you "are a Dark Elf" he may attempt someone else like Shalltear possibly.

"I'M LOYAL! I WOULD NEVER BETRAY MY LORDS AGAIN!" Shalltear suddenly cried out in a panic. Jin patted her back and whispered something to her and she smiled.

"But that is the way the Emperor will probably think and try to act upon it, smart people are easier to predict than fools as they will do "the right thing" most of the time," he explained.

"That is so foolish, there is no way we would betray Lord Momonga!" Aura said shaking her head.

"Maybe we should just destroy them? just um, be safe?" Mare added.

"That won't be necessary Mare, it is all going as my Love has predicted," Albedo said with a sweet smile, gazing upon him.

"Isn't that right My Love?" Albedo asked.

"E...Exactly as you say!"

"Lord Monmonga is always looking several steps ahead of everyone else. Without the Adventure team of Ainz Ooal Gown, holding E-Rantel would have to be strict and maybe even violent, Princess Renner might have worked as a substitute, luckily we will be able to keep her in the shadows.

"Indeed, I would actually like to talk with her one day!" Albedo said unexpectedly said.

"You will have a chance to meet with her soon," Demiurge then turned to Momonga.

"Now then, Lord Momonga... As you have planned from the very beginning, we are established enough to begin our plans for total world domination!" Momonga nodded slowly thinking.

"Yes, that's true... I, isn't it?"

"Indeed, there is but one thing we now need to decide... Just the title of "King" would not befitting. We must think of a title more fitting to your greatness!" Demiurge finally said.

"I see... then are there any suggestions of my so-called "new title"?" Momonga asked. Shalltear stood up first.

"I have a suggestion! I think we should exalt his beauty and call him the Beautiful king!" She exclaimed. Momonga shook his head no at that one.

"We should let people know how strong he is and call him the King of Power!" Aura added happily.

"Um, if I might make a suggestion... uh, we should call him the Kind King? People might like him better then!" Mare said clutching his staff happily.

"Personally, I would call him The Wise King, in testimony to his foresight and wisdom," Demiurge said respectfully.

"N...No please not that one..." Momonga muttered.

"Hmm, I'd call him the King, it seems more modest," Sebas said, stroking his beard.

"As he is the one that stands above all the other supreme beings, I'd call him the Supreme king!" Albedo said smiling. Jin gave her a "what the fuck" expression but she ignored it.

"What about you Cocytus?" Albedo asked.

"LORD. MOMONGA. WILL. SOO.N B.E RULING. OVER. THE. ENTIRE. WORLD. SO. THE. ONE. THAT. LEADS. BY. MAGIC. MY. INSPIRE. THEM. AS. SUCH. YOU. SHOULD. CALL. YOURSELF. THE. SORCERER. KING." he said as a burst of cold mist came from him.

"I would personally call him the Pure King as he has nothing but pure intentions for this world!" yuri said smiling. Everyone looked to Narberal as she was the only one yet to make a suggestion.

"I would call him the King of Death, as he can kill anything he chooses to." She said nodding satisfaction. They all looked at Momonga

"I... I liked Cocytuses suggestion the most. Our Kingdom is now established and I shall rule over it as The Sorcerer King, Momonga!" He announced.


	38. Live, laugh and Die

CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT: Live, Laugh, then Die.

Demiurge knocked on his Lords door.

"Come in Demiurge," Momonga said. Demiurge walked in, properly bowed out of respect to Momonga and his Queen Yuri who was currently, attending Momonga.

"Hello, Demiurge, what is it you wished to speak to me about?" Momonga asked as Demiurge took a seat across from him. Yuri was sitting crosslegged on Momonga's lap leaning back aginst him. Obviously, he was in his Dark Elf Form, so he had a lap to which she could sit. Demiurge smiled at Yuri and she nodded to him.

"Forgive me, My Lord, for one such as stupid as myself, I cannot see what you have in store for your future plan in a couple of areas that I would like some clearance on," Momonga's eye widened, Demiurge could not tell if his Lord was disappointed or possibly even annoyed at his lack of understanding... he regretted it so.

"Hmm, I see, well then go ahead Demiurge..." Momonga said politely, not acting annoyed at least. Demiurge was so glad he had not interrupted his Lord without need.

"Thank you Lord Momonga, the first is The Elf King. I heard you dispatched a Hanzo team to deal with him?" Demiurge asked, Momonga nodded.

"Yes, and last I heard they were in the position to annihilate his unit and take back the world item he has," Momonga said satisfied.

"Yes, My lord, it... I would humbly ask if you are going to simply destroy him, or use him to his full potential? This is one area I cannot see so..." Demiurge admitted his ignorance, for it would seem his Lord didn't want to use The Elf King properly... which meant the mistake was his for not seeing his Lords true intentions.

"Oh? His... I see, and..." His Lord was almost at a loss for words at his ignorance, Demiurge heart ached.

"Wait? What use would we have for him?" Yuri asked. Momonga grabbed her and kissed Yuri unexpectedly for some reason, Demiurge just adjusted his glasses while they finished. Momonga then cleared his throat.

"Demiurge, why not tell Yuri here his uh, possible use," Momonga said nodding with a dignified and all-knowing smile.

"Yes, My Lord!" Demiurge was so glad he had not lost his Lord faith and would yet again still be trusted to explain in a fashion others may understand.

"Well, The Elf King had been gaining good momentum. The Dark Elf nation has joined him and added to his numbers. He is currently in the process of routing The Dark Dwarves... the point is he will be crashing upon the gates of The Holy Kingdom very soon and they will not be in any position to stop him or his growing army. This makes the perfect opportunity for The Holy Queen to ask for yet another favor of His majesty The Sorcerer King... and if she were in such a debt... we could quite literally ask her for anything." Yuri nodded finally understanding where the confusion stemmed from.

"So if we were to simply destroy him..." Momonga rose his hand to stop Demiurge.

"Demiurge, let me first say that I am profoundly proud of you," Momonga said nodding as he scratched his chin.

"My Lord?" Demiurge didn't understand. His Lord smirked.

"You see Demiurge, while I respect your plan making without equal... I was curious, to see if you just followed ordered blindly like a moron... or if you were brilliant enough to see an obvious "mistake" and if you would bring it to me, like a trusted advisor should, and not a simple Yes man." Demiurge eyes went wide. Of course, this had been a test! It all made so much sense it was almost... he just chuckled to himself at how well his Lord could hide something so... obvious from him, truly, Lord Momongas intellect was terrifying at best!

"So then... you had planned on using him as I had just explained from the beginning, and wanted to see if I would choose the bad choice simply because you "ordered it"... My Lord, I think you for taking the time to even bother testing one such as I!" Demiurge was truly humbled, but gladder that he had not failed his Lord in his eyes. That was the most important thing.

"So as you have passed this test, with flying colors I might add, I will allow you to contuine on with the correct plan, but Demiurge, just know, that I may test you again one day, so be ever vigilant for that!"

"As expected! Lord Momonga is the most gracious and brilliant teacher! Using even this important plan as stone to teach one as... ignorant as myself! I am truly humbled, My Lord!" Demiurge said bowing, renewed with respect and awe for his Lord.

"Then, have the Hanzo unit simply act as our eyes and ears, we still not lose track of him at least, and after he has stressed the Holy Kingdom..."

"You will go there personally to deal with him!" Demiurge said happily.

"What? Personally? Why not use our forces against him?" Yuri asked, again Momonga kissed her... Demiurge thought it was great to see their love was so strong!

"Demiurge..." he motioned to again. Demiurge smiled.

"Ah, well that would offer the biggest chance of having the Queen accept a secondary leadership role as she marries Our Lord, Making Him the official king of the Holy Kingdom. He will need to build personal relationships with the key figures there, if he just sent his army... it would be just another nation lending aid to another... should Our Lord go there in person..."

"... He can claim the throne and not just "another favor" after saving them," Yuri said nodding again.

"Correct." But Demiurge frowned. Momonga looked at him curiously.

"You have more?"

"Ah, well yes, um... this is about the upcoming... "demonstration" you will be having on The Katze Plains in a few days..."

"Yes, I've been asked to cast the first spell to "begin the assault". Demiurge nodded.

"And... I was curious as to which spell you would be choosing?" Momonga clicked his tongue.

"This would have been a good opportunity to use The Dark Young... but that's already been done so..." He was right. His demonstration of power was still talked about and sang by the bards. Ever since that killing of the Demihumans the name of Momonga had grown.

Unfortunately for the nobles of the Re-estize Kingdom, none of them took the songs seriously, thinking the numbers were closer to "10,000 AT BEST". Princess Renner had reported on noble say "no caster could change the course of a single battle, no matter what some dumb Bard sings!" So it seemed a more... local demonstration was still needed to sway the minds brave, ignorant and stupid.

There was also a rumor going around that it was many upon many "hidden casters" all acting as one so "Momonga could reap the credit and fame" it never ceased to amaze Demiure how stupid humans could be when they fooled themselves from the truth.

"Well, I only ask because I was curious... for your plan to work Your Majesty will have to make... a substantial impact on all those who are left alive to view it."

"Yes... "A spell so powerful nobody would ever think to oppose me" is that right?" Momonga asked in Ironic fashion.

"Correct... yet these people you will be slaughtering are... well, mostly just peasants and farmers, forced to be there against their wills. What most would call "innocent" as they have no choice to be there... my point is, Lord Peroroncino is certainly going to take issue with this "slaughter of countless innocence." Demiurges aid frowning deeper. While he explained Momongas plan to the... less gifted Lord Peroroncino, he absolutely knew this day was coming and that Peroroncino could prove to be a problem. Momonga sat in thought for a moment, probably figuring out every possible reaction Lord Peroroncino would have.

"You're right... he won't see the bigger picture and in truth... I'm not very excited about killing them either... but it's a necessary sacrifice to ensure no one tries to revolt in the future..." Momonga started thinking aloud. He sighed.

"I... will deal with Jin when that time comes..."

"My Lord... it's not his temper tantrum that worries me... in the worst-case scenario... I mean the very worse that I shudder to think about... What if he chooses to stand against you, My Lord?" Momonga scoffed openly.

"What? Like... attack me to save the lives of the farmers?" Momonga shook his head.

"No, My Lord, I do not think he would ever do that... in this "worse case" scenario... he would simply blend himself in among them... meaning you would kill him if you tried to wipe out the whole army..." Demiurge said gravely. Momonga thought in silence at this, terrible prospect. That would indeed be a problem.

"I will think about this issue more, I'm sure Jin can be made to see reason..." Momonga nodded. Demiurge frowned and bowed, not entirely convinced "words" would work here.

"So, is there anything else Demiurge?" Momonga asked, his whole mood seemed to be ruined suddenly.

"No, My Lord, that was all,"

"Okay then, relay my orders to the Hanzo unit to just follow and keep tabs on The Elf King." Momonga said. Demiurge nodded and excused himself. Yuri soon followed Demiurge out.

"Oh, Yuri! I figured you and Lord Momonga would be..." but she shook her head.

"We had planned on that but he said he needed to do something and excused me," Demiurge looked her over.

"I see..." Well I shall see you later, I think I'll go pay The Dragon Queen a visit, I need to be cheered up," he admitted.

"Oh, you fancy her do you?" Demiurge shrugged.

"To be honest... I don't know how I feel about her, which is very unsettling as my own emotions are the one thing I've always been able to understand," Demiurge said scratching his chin.

"Don't tell me you love that one?" Yuri asked in surprise. He laughed but caught himself in front of his Queen.

"No, My Queen, I do not have that capacity... but she does make me feel something I don't understand... so by rendering her a pile of blood and pain I will seek to understand this, foreign feeling that I have for only her,"

"There may be another way." She said. He looked at her confused.

"As a demon, you lack many things a "heart and soul" can bring to light, not all things are black and white after all," Yuri said. Demiurge waited for her suggestion.

"Ask Lord Peroroncino to use [TRUE POLYMORPH] on you. Have him make you human. Then cast your thoughts to this "anomaly of emotion". Maybe with a different point of view and frame of mind, you could reach a less... unfortunate answer." She finished. He thought for a moment. The old him would vomit at the thought of being human, but he knew his maker and all his Lords were once so... so he was less put off by this notion than he may have been in another reality.

"I... will certainly take that under consideration... thank you, my Queen, for thinking of a possible solution to my dilemma, I can see why My Lord choose to marry you!" Demiurge said with total honesty, Yuri smiled and patted his shoulder.

"You are the most loyal man in Nazarick Demiurge... if that were possible that is. (giggle) So take it easy on yourself and look for things that bring you happiness outside of work, this was My husbands' first lesson he taught me when... my instinct to clean and be a maid takes over," Demiurge's eyes went wide with acceptance.

"Again, you bless me with knowledge, and from our Lord no less... thank you," He bowed again before excusing himself to ponder what the two had told him. Demiurge realized he had to go to The Dragon Kingdom anyway, his performance was all ready to begin soon! He cast [GREATER TELEPORTATION] and was gone.

The Village of Carne was changing. Enri Emmott was just a simple village girl. But she had dreams beyond this village. Or at least she did. Now that dream has moved into the village with her and is waiting for her. Nfirea had given his life to save her. And the savior of Carne, Lord Momonga had brought him back. She thought back to the time when he had just woken up after his two-day sleep...

Nfirea had been finally able to talk without slurred speech at that time. The way he looked up at her and smiled was so cute when she thought back to it...

"Enri! You're... okay!" he said, even though they had talked right after his resurrection. He did not remember that apparently. She smiled down at him and held his hand, sitting on the edge of the bed he was laying on.

"That's right, because you were so brave..." she said taking one of his hands in hers. He immediately began to turn red.

"But do you remember that fight? With the monster?" Enri asked. Nfirea thought for a moment but then shook his head.

"No, I'm afraid that whole time is just a blur, so I can't recall much of the fight, um... I think it bit my arm or something, but..."

"Do you remember what you said just before you fought it?" Enri asked smiling. Nfirea just blinked a few times.

"Um, no not really, probably something like "get to safety," right?" he asked scratching his cheek with his free hand, he was trying to avoiding looking up at her chest which was cute.

"You said you love me!" She said smiling. His eyes went wide with shock and surprise and he began to sweat.

"I, what? I said..." he stammered and was beginning to panic. But Enri squeezed his hands gently to bring him back.

"It's okay Nfirea... I love you too!" She said looking at him in the eyes, something you could only do when he was on his back due to his long bangs. Before he could think of what to say next she simply leaned in and kissed him softly. he was surprised at first but then realized what was actually happening and kissed her back. Enri had planned on giving herself to him right here and now, however...

"Oh isn't that cute," an old, short, lady walked in with some food.

"Gra...Granny!" Nfirea exclaimed in surprise like he'd been caught doing something wrong. the old woman laughed.

"Well it's about time you two kissed, I was wondering if I'd live long enough to see it!" She laughed again at her own joke. Now it was Enri's turn to blush.

"My Grandson seemed fit to die to save you... I know only a real man, and real love can accomplish that kind of feat!" She spoke with the wisdom gained over her long life. They looked at each other smiling.

Enri thought back to that time and smiled. Nfirea was now feeling better. She had asked him to meet her at a particular shack that was out of the way where nobody could see them. She had long since taken Nemu's ring that would let her turn invisible. So she used it to cross the field to the shack totally unseen.

"Hehehe..." She snickered. As she saw Nfirea waiting anxiously for her. He had no idea what he was in store for. As he ring allowed her to be unseen she easily walked up begin him.

"Boo!" she said undoing the magic and appearing behind him.

"YYAAA!" He screamed then covered his mouth. She laughed.

"I wish you would stop doing that Enri! you're going to give me a heart attack one of these days!" Nfirea pleaded. Enri just laughed and tackled him like a predator, taking him to the hay pile with a blanket laid over is, she had it set up previously.

"Oof!" He grunted as her takedown was a success. He was on his back and she was over him with his shoulders pinned to the hay.

"Enri?" Nfirea aksed in surprise.

"I've been waiting for you to feel better, but it's finally time!" Enri said with a hungry smile. She straightened her back and pulled her dress down around her shoulders then down to her waist, revealing her large breasts that dangled right in front of his eyes that were wide and in near shock.

"E...Enri..." His eyes were glued to her chest. She just grabbed both oh his hands and placed them on her breasts with a smile. His hands were cold but that was a pleasant feeling as his fingers sunk into her softness.

"Uwuaa!" He exclaimed in pleasant shock. All he could do is stare in wonder and amazement. Even though she had initiated this, the way he was just laying there staring at her was making feel embarrassed.

"W... what? Are they weird? I, I thought boys liked..." she looked away disappointed he wasn't thrilled like he would be in her imagination.

"N...NO! It's not like that at all!" Nfirea exclaimed loudly. she turned to look at him and they locked eyes. he seemed to be steeling himself as he sat up and brought his face to chest. He put his mouth gently over her left nipple and sucked it. He teased and played with her right nipple with his free hand. She grinned at his now eagerness he showed in her body.

"Ahah! You're like a baby!" she exclaimed, not meaning to say that out loud. He popped his mouth off her breast and looked up at her smirking.

"Would a baby have this?" he asked pushing his hips against hers. She immediately felt the bulge in his pants that was begging to get released. It seemed to be pressing against his pants quite hard.

"Does it hurt?" She asked. Putting her hands on his pants and pulling them down. His penis sprang out immediately as he was fully erect from just playing with her breasts. She grabbed his dick in her hands and stroked it the way she knew he would like it.

"Ah... you're grabbing it hard..." he moaned as she stroked him harder.

"But it doesn't hurt though, right?" She asked with concern. She layed on her back as he was now kneeling over her. they both blushed as she looked at him.

"No, you can do it harder..." he said softly.

"like that...?" she did as he asked. He shuddered.

"...yeah." Suddenly she felt his fingers feeling for her slit between her legs. His eyes opened at the feel of how wet she was. She giggled.

"Yeah... I um, get really wet... I hope that..." she was about to look away but he kissed her passionately as he pushed one finger into her. They moaned in each other's mouths as they fondled and kissed one another.

"Enri!" Nfirea pulled away with concern. Enri had lost herself and tears were running down her face.

"I... uh... um, here..." she said softly as she wiped her face dry. He looked in wonder as she layed back more and spread her legs wide open for him, giving him sight of everything. She had to cover her face, she couldn't stand to be this lewd with him. He look her hands away and she looked up. He would be able to see every last bit of her forbidden places... but he was just staring at her face and into her eyes.

"I love you... um, t...tell me if... I mean I hear it's supposed to hurt..." he said as he moved in closer to her. She just smiled and nodded. She put her legs in the air as he drew closer to her. he leaned into her body as he pressed himself into her slowly but with purpose. She bit her lip as hard as she could as he went deeper in and more tears, lots of them came streaming down her face again. And she covered her face completely.

Nfirea immediately stopped his thrusting and concern filled his voice.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt too much?" he asked and started to pull out of her.

"N...No... I'm covering my face and crying right now... because I'm so happy... and I'm grinning liek an idiot!" She confessed as she peeked at him through her fingers. But she heard him trying to stifle a laugh as he looked away with a stupid expression on his face that was too cute.

"You're kinda... hopeless, you know that?"

"Am I making a weird face right now?"

"..."

"I told you not to look..." She covered her face again. But he took her in his arms and hugged her close as he started going into her again. She was getting wetter by the second and he continued to press in and out.

"Can... I go harder?" He asked in a whisper in her ear. She braced herself and nodded. biting her lip in anticipation.

"You can... go as hard... as you'd like..." She moaned out between breaths. He put her on her back and reared her waist up higher and put his arms to either side of her as he went in hard and deeper than he'd been. Enri's lip began to hurt as she bit her thumb instead at the feeling of him changing her to suit his shape. He ran in and out her gasping loudly with every thrust as she cried out in some pain but mostly pleasure. He was doing a fantastic job but she wanted him deeper and harder.

"Go... harder, please... as deep..." she cried out as an orgasm ran through her and she shuddered. He nodded as he kissed her, but this time with lots of tongue and saliva. they exchanged this lewd but passionate kiss as she pressed harder and harder into her. She could tell by the way he was pushing and his shaking that he was probably ready to cum soon. She could feel a much bigger orgasm coming as well...

"Enri... I'm going to..." He warned as he went to pull out but she grabbed his hips and forced him deeper in her and to stay...

"it's okay Nfirea... let's... together..." She moaned as she looked in his eyes and he nodded. She wanted his child, she did not care what her dad would say once she had a baby...

He began to spam and arced his back up grabbing her hips roughly pressing himself all the way in. She slipped her hips up as she came so hard her head flew back and she gushed her orgasm all over his lap as he gushed his into her womb. They both cried out in unison as they came at the same time.

An explosion went off in her head and she became light-headed. Her body releases another hard orgasm on him as he finished pumping her full of his love. When Enri had returned, she was on her side next to Nfirea, both were breathing heavily and he was looking at her. She blushed again and looked away.

"W...what?" She asked as his eye would not leave her.

"Y... you're really cute Enri..." he laughed as she looked at him with a big smile. she grinned and put him on his back, mounting him.

"Again, Nfirea!" She said with lust in her eyes. The look in his eyes was shock and worry as he was completely spent.

"A...again? But I.. I, just... I can't..." he stammered, but she leaned in closer.

"AGAIN!"

But far away...

Queen Draudillon Oriculus looked on at the two armies. The Troll army sent by The Great Minotaur Nation had arrived a few hours ago and were lining up to engage the Demihumans. The numbers were overwhelmingly in favor of The Demiuhmans, but one troll could easily make up for untold Demihumans if he avoids fire or acid. She tried to go over the numbers in her head... and if it were just these two forces, the Trolls would win. But she knew a player had yet to reveal himself, and...

"Hello Lady Draudillon Oriculus," a voice said from behind her.

_Right on time._

"Is it time to so see you in action? You promised me a good show!" She said, acting like the small child she appeared to be.

"Indeed... but we have a little time for that yet... In the meantime, can ask you something?' He asked, as he produced yet another bottle of wine that she loved and could not find, no matter how much gold she was willing to spend. She immediately poured them each a glass, and handed it to him.

"Of course," she answered, taking a sip of the marvelous wine.

"Why not just do it? I've made my intentions... painfully clear... why not just burn your people and destroy both armies right now? You know I would not stop you." Demiurge asked, casting his gaze out upon the swelling mass of bodies gathering to oppose his beastmen hoard.

"Well, that would be the predictable thing to do right? Or rather... something someone, as you would put it, "less intersting than myself" would do. Am I correct?" he snickered.

"Answering a question with one is rude My Lady," he jokingly said. She shrugged and finished her glass and poured another.

"Okay then... I've come to terms that my people will die. I hate it. But I'm too weak to stop it. So killing them in the most painful way possible, just out of spite, does not suit me... it never really did. And I guess... I'm hoping you or your Lord finds a use for me and my people and chooses to spare the whole lot of us." she honestly answered. he seemed to be thinking about something.

"Sadly... I think I may have found a use for you," Demiurge said frowning. She perked up and looked at him.

"And what is that?" He smiled and shook his head.

"Surprises are half the fun of knowing me." He reminded her. She thought is this was a better thing that 'round the clock torture she assumed he'd have planned for her.

"Anyway... it seems all the pins are set up." Demiurge said as he vanished. She saw him appear off in the distance above the Troll army.

Demiurge looked down upon the Trolls. They were all looking up at him in wonder. The Beastmen just howled in triumph as their Leader had appeared. He clapped his hands together and rubbed with a smile. He floated directly in the center mass of them, he ignored the volley of spear-like arrows that bounced off of him uselessly. He rose his hand up in the air and cast [METEOR FALL].

The sky turned red and opened up as a huge ball, big as a small castle came hurling out of the tear on the sky. The sheer heat coming from it sent the Troll into a panic. The molten rock surged past Demiurge as he smiled. there was no reason to use this spell whatsoever, but as he felt like impressing Queen Draudillon Oriculus... he decided to "flex" a little... as Lord Peroroncino would say.

The giant ball of death slammed into the center of the Troll army. Many of them were incinerated immediately and the fiery impact made a large explosion. Countless troll bodies flew to burning pieces as debris and bodies flew in every which direction as a deafening explosion erupted out.

Queen Draudillon Oriculus's eyes went wide with horror. The dirt and smoke the shot up sent down a shadow that covered her castle. She had no words to explain what she had just seen. Demiurge had obliterated the entire troll army with a single... unimaginably powerful spell. While Draudillon Oriculus had understood she stood no chance against Demiurge, that fact was driven home even harder.

The carnage below was beyond satisfying. He noticed a handful of Trolls at the very back had survived the shockwave and were running back the way they came. That would do just fine, news of this would reach Yelkis Olliver Sage and he would learn what he had just picked a fight with. Demiurge looked at the castle where Draudillon Oriculus was watching him. ge offered he wave then cast [GREATER TELEPORTTION] and was gone.

From far off six women watch. The eldest daughter of The Queen of the Wyvern Riders had flown her unit her to investigate the Beastmen and Troll armies. They stood in silent shock, not believing what they had seen.

"We... have to get back to Motivia and report what we just saw to the Queen!" One of the Golden guard flyers mentioned to her commander. Jelena Rodusk glared angrily. She was next in line to be the Queen of the Wyvern rider nation, but if this thing was allowed to roam free... she would have no Nation to inherit. they all jumped on the backs of their Myrvrns and flew off the toward their home city.

Yet when Jelena would arrive she would only find chains as her sister Esmelie had usurped the throne and quickly had all her sisters, and rivals, arrested and executed immediately, as well as their wyverns, husbands and children.


	39. The Dawn of Death

CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE: The Dawn of Death

Draudillon Oriculus, no longer "Queen" Draudillon Oriculus. She looked down from her tower drinking the last of her wine. She was no longer Queen because she no longer had people to call her such. She looked on in regret as The Beastmen ran rampant throughout her capital. People were either being killed and consumed on the spot, or dragged away to be cooked at a later date.

"So this is how it ends..." She clicked her tongue at the sight of two young girls getting carried off by some Bafolk. Her heart went out to those two women that she could not help. The final day that she would know a life without constant pain and torture.

"A fitting punishment..." she remarked, tossing her glass out the window and awaiting her ultimate fate at the hands of her friend and enemy. Expectedly, he soon arrived.

"I was wondering when you would arrive," she said sadly. He had no smile on his face today, however. It was the first time she'd really seen him this visually put off.

"What will happen to them? The ones you are taking away?" She asked seeing the thousands upon thousands of humans getting transported out of her city.

"Most will go to my skinning fields, others will serve my demons and myself as some worthy experimentation material, yet some will find their ways into the bellies of my Beastmen." He explained calmly.

"I see... so this 'skinning field' as you call it. I assume this will be my final destination?" she asked ready for whatever torment he had in store for her.

"No, that place is business. But you'll find out what I have in store for you..." He said offering his hand. She took it without hesitation and the two were gone.

They appeared in a weird room. It overlooked a large floor. Draudillon Oriculus eyes went wide with horror when she saw what was happening on that floor.

"My... What... is..." She asked in dismay... she had expected terrible things but even this...

"This? This is my attempt at biology. I am a man of many questions, and when I get a question that could also benefit Nazarick as well as remain interesting to me... I tend to really put my foot into it, so to speak." He smiled as she took in the horror of what was happening.

"So one question I thought up one day was... what species can and cannot conceive a child. So, here we have my experimentation floor where I attempt to breed... well everything! Lizardman with elf, Minotaur with human, dragon with... well you get the idea. She said nothing just looked on in silence, slowly understanding what her fate would be.

"Anyway... one thing I do not have here is... The blood of a wild magic-user." He grinned wickedly.

"Well, I certainly see what you meant by you would be saving me for yourself... but this..." She closed her eyes... to be physically defiled like this was one of the things she detested most... just the thought of being forced to breed with something less than human, like all those poor women she saw below her...

"Just so you know... my Wild Magic is weak and flawed... any offspring I could give you would not inherit that power..." She said honestly. He turned and walked toward a door, she followed him. They passed more rooms like they saw each with different pairings of species. Some pairings made her want to vomit at the sight of them.

"And here we are..." He said as they walked into another room. What or rather who she saw shocked her.

"You can't be seriouse! You have him here?" Her jaw hung open. He laughed, satisfied he'd properly surprised her.

"I collect many things, and now... I have you as well!"

Back in Nazarick Momonga is with Albedo. He's laying on his bed and she, is laying on top of him. her black feathered wings flap gently as he holds her. Their mouths are pressed together. Albedo pushes her tongue into Momonga's mouth roughly as she grinds her hips against his with intent. She smiles as she feels him harden underneath her pressure.

"Um... so then, you're sure it will be... okay?" He asked as they broke their lip lock. He looked down at her belly that was showing just a slight sign of her being with child.

"Yes My Love! While at first, I was worried... I've been assured that it will be okay... plus, I have many different methods to please you with!" She smiled lovingly at him, his miscolored eyes in his Dark Elf form glowed softly in the darkroom. Yet when she looked at him, she could tell he was someplace else, mentally.

"My Love... please, what is it?" She asked. His eyes, which were wandering, snapped back to hers. He smiled but then frowned.

"Sorry Albedo... I've just been thinking about what to say to Jin about the battle..." She frowned.

"Do you not think he will understand how important this is?" Momonga sighed.

"I mean I HOPE he's learned to accept it... but to be perfectly honest... killing all those farmers, especially the one I will be ruling over soon... it does seem a tad drastic..." She layed her head on his chest as she moved her hips in such a way he entered her, he was not expecting this. And the surge of her around him made him stop his thought.

"You would do well to bring all this up with Lord Pero in private, as for now My Love..." she whispered as she pushed her hips down further making him full penetrate her. Bother their eyes rolled up and they exchanged a kiss as she rocked back and forth, sliding him in out of her in an arousing rhythm.

"Albedo..." he moaned as she began to bounce on his lap, she felt him reach the deepest parts he could go.

"It will be fine... I assure you," as she felt him fill her with his first show of love. Albedo bit her lip as the surge of warmth swam through her, it was the best feeling she could ever have. She smiled at the smell of him as she rubbed her face against his kissing him along the way.

"I will clean you My love..." She said as she slid down his body, she took his still hard member and placed it between her larger breasts, she rubbed them up and down as she vigorously sucked his tip roughly, and executing heavy use of her tongue. It wasn't long until she got her salty reward as he splashed her face with his second ejaculation. his cried of pleasure were driving her wild as she slid his cum covered member into her mouth.

"Hnnnng!" He moaned as she took him all the way to the back of her throat, pulled it out then slid it back in. His hips were letting her know he enjoyed it as he attempted to fuck her throat. He grabbed her horns and moved her head up and down at his leisure, thrusting up and ramming his dick to the back of her esophagus. Getting used like this drover to the hight of climax as he controlled her head for his own pleasure.

"GUH!" He cried as she came down her throat, forcing her gulp[ down his final load, but so much come out she couldn't keep up and coughed up the rest.

"M...My... so much..." she wheezed between satisfied gasps of pleasure. Momonga chuckled.

"Well, I guess it had been a while..." and she laughed as she finished cleaning his lap with her mouth and tongue, unfortunately, due to his physiology a fourth time simply could not happen and even getting hard again was impossible for another 24 hours.

She was just glad she had taken his mind off his problem for even a short while... but the look on his face meant he was thinking about how to approach Peroroncino again.

"My Love, while I don't wish to see you leave my side... ever. Maybe you should just get it over with? And talk to him?" Albedo suggested after she had cleaned her Lord. he sighed and nodded.

"You are, of course, right Albedo..." he sat up and got dressed. She hoped all would go well for them... seeing them argue was the worst thing for her...

Momonga sent a [MESSAGE] to Jin saying they needed to talk. Before long they were in Momonga's office, alone.

"What's up Suzuki?" Jin asked. Momonga put his hands together.

"Jin, about the upcoming war with the Re-Estize Kingdom that the Baharuth Empire is having..."

"Yeah, this is our big announcement, right? I know this is a really big deal."

"It's not that um... I've been asked to start off the battle, with a spell of my choosing... but to make the proper impact we need... I pretty much need to kill them all," Momonga said, throwing it out there. Jin contemplated what he said.

"But, these are farmers... not soldiers. They don't even want to be there..."

"Which is why I'm talking to you about this know... to see what you... will do," Momonga said worriedly. He could tell Jin wasn't happy by the look on his face.

"There... will be close to 200,000 "troops" there... you're going to orphan half the godamn city you plan to rule over! And the crops will suffer as you will be eliminating a good share fo the manpower... again... of the country, you plan to rule... the people will starve Suzuki!" He stood up throwing his hands in the air, but calmed down and sat back sown thinking.

"Yet... I do get where you're coming from... The Re-Estize don't take you or us seriously... and this would do that..." Jin frowned in thought.

"To be honest, I don't WANT to kill them Jin, this is just..."

"A bad idea... there has to be another one then just outright slaughter, yes?"

"If you have one Jin, I'm open to suggestions." Jin folded his arms.

"I'm not saying... "you must not do this" Suzuki... I'm not so dumb as to not see what hinges on this, I care more about you losing your humanity than their love... thats what this has been about!" Jin exclaimed. Suzuki looked at him curiously.

"Why is my humanity so important? I am in fact, no longer human... neither are you," Suzuki reminded him.

"It's just a term... I, I honestly believe you when you say you want to rule the world for it's own benefit... this world is terrible... but you might be going about it the wrong way... no matter how great a nation you build... it will always start with "the slaughter of innocence was the beginning of it" is this the kind of legacy you wish to leave Nazarick with?" Jin asked.

"I know I didn't "stay" here like you did and only "came back" on the last day it mattered... I'm reminded of this every time the NPCs look at you just a little bit more fondly than they do me... so maybe I have no right to speak here... but I don't think this is right, and forgive me for playing dirty here Suzuki but how would you think Hitomi and Touch-Me would respond if they heard you do this?... I won't stand in your way if you truly want to kill all those men so you can prove a point."

"What do you mean about Hitomi and Touch-Me? what does that have to do with this?" Momonga asked seriously annoyed Jin would go that route.

"We still don't know if they are out there or not!... and if either of them learned you committed wholesale slaughter, to make your point... you think they would approve? Hell, I could see Touch-Me standing against you with them at his back! Is this the kind of ruler you want to be Suzuki? The kind that Touch-Me would fight against?" those words sent Suzuki reeling. Jin was right... regardless of what he was accomplishing in the long run... his friends, well most of them, would not condone this.

"You... think he would?"

"Right now you are the strong stepping on the weak... you have a good reason, fine... tell that to the families that will not have a father or brother returning... or both."

"He would recognize these people need help like how we saved Carne! That was something he would have loved... we helped the weak from the strong! And again in The Holy Kingdom... I screwed up there, but you managed to save an entire country that was on the brink of getting taken over sooner or later, whether or not if I lead them to do so or not... again you were a protector! But now you want to kill all these people who pose no threat to you?... My sister would not support this... we lost both of our parents at a young age, I barely remember what my dad looks like... but she knew him well enough to care when he died... and Touch-Me would outright stop you by force if he saw you ready to so this..." Momonga thought long about what Jin had told him.

"What about the rest? Not many people shared your..."

"Yeah, Ulbert would encourage you to incinerate the whole lot of them. I could think of more that would love it, more that would not... my point is... if you want to attach this kind of action to Nazarick... be ready for the consequences if there are more us out there... that's all. I just don't want to see Touch-Me kicking down our door one day... I know I couldn't beat him... not once." Jin finished shrugging.

"Making a potential enemy of..." Suzuki thought about it and Jin was right... if Touch-Me were standing here, he would probably do "what was right" by his moral code. There were many instances of him "leaving" the guild due to the "evil nature" of the Role Playing the players did, but the compassionate ones like Hitomi would always bring him back.

"I'll support your play, whatever it may be Suzuki... but I hope you consider what I've said," Jin said shrugging.

"So... if I kill the whole army?" Jin just shook his head.

"I won't be happy about it, but I have learned that maybe... I don't see the whole picture sometimes... I'll trust in the fact that you do... so it's fine, don't let my feeling sway you... just my advise, we're in this till the end after all." Jin said in a serious tone. Momonga nodded in thought.

"I owe you at least that I guess... I'll think about what you said but tomorrow is the "big day"... will you stand beside me?"

"Well, I think I should be off out the side ready to snipe any... "unforeseen problems" so I won't be there literally but you can count me in... I will do what's needed to benefit us and Nazarick, and to keep you safe" Jin said nodding. Momonga smiled.

"You've grown up a lot in these past few months, you know that?" Momonga honestly praised his sometimes trouble making friend.

"Have I? Well, that can't be a good thing," He said laughing.

"But this is it... isn't?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well after this we will know... if we make this big ruckus and none of our friends or my sister steps forth..."

"I see, I guess you're right... once "Nazarick" becomes a household name... if no one comes forth..."

"Then we have to assume no one else from Ainz Ooal Gown made the jump here."

"I didn't really even think of that... but..." Momonga frowned. He knew the hope of seeing his sister again was one of the main things Jin wanted to accomplish. If she never shows up...

"Anyway... this is because of the work you've done... I'm glad it's you I'm stuck here with,"

"Eh? You wouldn't choose Hitomi?"

"What? Are you kidding? I want to see her again like... but if it were just me and her? She would have kicked me out of Nazarick a long time ago!" Jin said honestly.

"Not to mention I'd never beat her in a fight, at least with you I know I'd win!" Momonga laughed, but it was true... ever since Jin got that "resurrection once a day" item, Momonga could never beat him in a duel.

"Didn't she make her character specifically to beat you?" Momonga asked.

"Yup, it's why she went slime tank... if I hit her from range she gets a free teleport, and since I don't know [DELAY TELEPORTATION]... as soon as I did any damage to her I'd be covered in her as she would just teleport onto me and slowly wear me down as I couldn't move... really it's such a shitty build, but I could never beat it," Jin shook his head.

"She managed to be our main tank with that "shitty build" of hers," Momonga reminded Jin. He nodded.

"Yeah, she was good at the game... I wonder what she'd playing these days?" Jin thought and smiled. The memory of her could also make him happy as well.

"I'm going to get ready, guess I'll see you on the Katze Plain, though you won't see me, I'll be very far away looking over you," Jin said getting up and putting out his fist. Suzuki looked at it for a second then cocked his eyebrow at Jin.

"A fist bump? Really?" Suzuki said laughing but he did do it with a small roll of his eyes.

And before anyone even knew it they were sitting in a fort made by The Baharuth Empire to house their forces. Momonga, Shalltear, and Aura were together in a tent as they discussed the battleplan. Momonga cast [MESSAGE] to tell Jin what he'd decided to do.

"I see... well, this will be a memorable day for everyone then I suppose. Well, I'm in position... good luck Suzuki," Jin said.

"Thanks, you too Jin," Momonga then turned his attention to Aura and Shalltear.

"Why are you wearing 'Avarice and Generosity'?" Shalltear asked, noting Momonga had the world Items usually reserved for Mare.

"Well, thanks to my test with these in The Holy Kingdom we know, in this world at least, killing anything beyond a certain level will give you 1 exp. This is very fortunate for us as I can raise Jin's level one more if I store all the experience gained from this battle." Momonga explained, had this still been the game of YGGDRASIL he would not even gain a single exp for killing such low level "mobs".

"So you plan to kill them all?" Shalltear asked, smiling. Momonga nodded.

"Yes, Jin won't like it but he's promised to trust me... in truth leveling him up is the main reason I chose not to spare this army, please do not tell him this." The two girls nodded. Momonga was in his Dark Elf body so he was able to wink at Aura who blushed slightly.

"Well then, should we go meet our friends?" Momonga asked. Aura nodded. Shalltear stayed in the tent as a back up only. As Momonga and Aura exited together the whole Baharuth army stood at attention.

"The Sorcerer King is here! Show proper respect!" A General yelled out to his men, who all turned to face Momonga and stand at attention in such a way to show their respect and readiness to help. Then all at once, they bowed as he walked through their ranks.

A knight in brown Adamntite armor stood ready to meet him.

"Master Momonga! I am Nimble Arc Dale Anoch, I humbly welcome you to this fort and this battle we hold in your honor!" The blonde haired knight said. He was well kept and beamed with professionalism.

"Thank you Sir Nimble for your warm welcome," Momonga said smiling. Nimble looked quickly at Aura.

"Then this is Lady Aura! I remember you from the meeting in Nazarick." Nimble said bowing to Aura who smiled back at his respect.

"I am sorry if my presence here causes you any trouble, but I am in your care Sir Nimble. Another blonde haired man with a mustache rose from his bow.

"I am a general from the Imperial Army, Carvain. It is truly a great honor to have you assisting my unit in this battle." The general said respectfully.

"It was a request by Emperor Jircniv, I am happy to work with you. I was told you wish to use one of my spells to start off the battle... in that case, may I bring a portion of my army here?" Nimble looked slightly confused.

"That would be a great honor, but we plan to attack early tomorrow, I fear there isn't enough time..." Nimble said with a frown.

"That will not be a problem," Momonga said as he cast [GATE]. A giant black portal appeared and 300 Death Knights and 100 Soul Eaters, Skeletal horses that emitted pale green and yellow smoke or mist from their evil bodies. Just one of these things could be a reason to spark a national disaster and state of emergency, and here stood enough to overrun the world if they so chose.

The gasps and squelched cries of fear from the human Knights could be heard. Even their training could not prepare them to be standing this close to death. Momonga noticed their growing fear and rose his hand.

"Fear not, my... necromancy... is unflawed. You may consider each one of this undead a simple tool for you to use in battle, nothing more." His words seemed to have an immediate soothing effect on them. Because they thought he was living, like them, there was less reservation about the living controlling the dead. He rose his arms.

"Yes, this is my army! Do welcome them as you would me!" Momonga announced. The soldiers all nervously bowed.

But to the west. Unknown to Nazarick was a strong military unit consisting of 5,000 elite Re-Estize soldiers. They are lead by Prince Barbro, first in line to the Re-Estize crown. They march on Carne village as a was to gain information about this mysterious caster named Momonga that is helping their enemy.

"That stupid Gazef Stronoff... because of his stupid warning about fighting Momonga I was sent here on some kids errand..." The Prince spat. He was hoping to win glory on the battlefield, maybe even bring down this Dark Elf caster with his own blade! He could picture it easily. He was a well-built man, and knew his way with a blade. He was not only blessed with position but also looks, and ambition. So when he was told to "investigate" he only grew more and more irritant at the fact he was missing out of the battle.

"Have our men double the marching pace... I want to get this village done with so we can go support my father in the war." The prince ordered the commander assigned to him from The baron's forces.

"Um, My Prince... that will drastically deprive the men of their stamina... should there be an alteration at the village... fighting would be..."

"Really? A few tired soldiers can't beat a bunch of farmers who will probably throw potatoes at you? No, they will acknowledge my banner and name and let us in... at that point, you will destroy the village from the inside out."

"Um, forgive me my prince... but I was told we should only attack the village if they show outright disobedience... to attack them like that would be..." The commander seemed bothered by this breach of honor and trust.

"My orders! Are you saying you refuse to obey me? I told you i want this over with as fast as possible, and this is how we do this!" The prince barked. the man looked toward his unit commanders and issued an increase in marching speed.

"What about that undead knight Gazef Stronoff told us guards the village... should we not be concerned with that if it is still there?" The commander asked but the Prince was too busy planning his flanking attack to the Sorcerer Kings army.

"Just do as i say and we will be fine, losing a few troops to one undead knight won't hinder my strategy that much Baron Cheneko." Prince Barbro said. The Baron frowned but didn't say much else.

"Besides, that's why we brought those clerics, so it will be fine." But still, the Baron looked worried.

"I...If you say so..." The Baron said before falling back. With the increased marching order the 5,000 plus troop managed to arrive at Carne village's doorstep in record time, though the men were all exhausted and weary from the relentless travel pace they were forced to endure.

Carne village had a somewhat nice wall built around it. It wasn't impressive and did not sport anything more than 2 entrances and could easily be broken down within an hour The Prince guessed. The Baron commanded approached The prince.

"The village chief stands ready to meet us, they have also opened the gates willingly... I do not..."

"Good! Then as soon as our units enter have the men attack, try to take as many prisoners as you can, I intend to use them against The Sorcerer King Momonga... if he kills them we can show the world how shitty he really is, his clout fill fall drastically!" the prince laughed.

"But... the Death Knight is with him and..."

"Then, have our best men overwhelm it while the rest attack the villagers... do I have to do everything for you?" The prince barked.

"I...If that is your official order My prince..." The BAron seemed bothered by this brilliant strategy, proof that he didn't have what it takes to lead like I can, the prince thought to himself smugly. But high above The prince floats an invisible Maid. Lupusrgina, who was ordered to watch over Carne during the battle, sends a [MESSAGE] to Momonga relaying the troops and their intent.

"It looks like the village chief is going to let the soldiers in... but they plan to attack as soon as that happens... My Lord, what are your orders?" Lupusregina asked. The village chief did not only have The Death Knight by him but also an invisible Hanzo that was the usually posted guard of Carne Village.

"What an underhanded tactic... Lupusrgina, if possible let the Death Knight Deal with them, it may take some time but I think he will be able to do it. I will also have the Hanzo help kill anyone who manages to escape his range of influence. BUt I want the villagers to think it was only The death knight that saved them, so try to only reveal yourself if Nfirea is about to get hurt. Keep him alive at all costs, and Enri Emmott as well, as she is important to him." Momonga ordered her.

"Understood, Lord Momonga... may I asked to be able to deal with The Prince personally?" Lupusregina asked hoping she could have alone time with the prince.

"Hmm, if you keep Nfirea and Enri safe, then yes. You can consider that, your reward." He told her sand a sadist smile swept across her face. She looked down and could see Nfirea, Nemu and Enri together running into Nfirea's potion making shack.

"Good, so long as they stay there nothign should happen to them..." she muttered. Then turned her attention to the show that was about to unfold below her...


	40. The Slaughter at Carne Village

(No difference of T or M versions of this chapter)

CHAPTER FOURTY: the Slaughter at Carne Village

"What is the meaning of this? Your military conscripts already took our men and boys to fight in your war, there are only women and children here, as well as the elderly!" The village chief of Carne said. The commander that was speaking to him kept his eyes trained on the large knight that stood back. It was wearing full plate armor that covered it's identity, the armor was terrible, however... probably bought for little more than scrap price...

"What about that man there?" The commander pointed to the knight in terrible armor. His sword and shield, however, looked very well made and ready to be used.

"This... knight, is not a member of our village, he is hired to work here from the Sorcerer King," The village chief told them honestly.

"What the hell is the holdup?" The prince shouted angerly at the negotiation party sent to talk to the army.

"Sir... attacking this village would be the same as attacking one of our own villages... they sent their appropriated men to the battle lines like all the others... there is no reason to attack them, they are little just women and children with the elderly mixed in." The field commander reported.

"Nonsense! These villagers have that weird Knight here from our enemy, the Sorcerer King! And we know he'd been here personally... they are in league with that Dark Elf Necromancer and I will not be so easily fooled!" The Prince barked.

"It's... true that weird Knight hasn't moved a single inch, but Master Gazzaff said it beat him and his men so..." The man now looked worried. The Prince frowned even deeper.

"I have decided we will arrest that knight for attacking our soldiers, the rest of the villagers will be round up for questioning about this Dark Elf Necromancer..." The Prince then spoke up and yelled so that his commanders could hear him.

"I AM OFFICIALLY LABELING THE VILLAGE OF CARNE A DEN OF TRAITORS, ARREST THE KNIGHT AND VILLAGERS... KILL ALL WHO RESIST!" the Prince declared.

"Hey... wait..." The Village chief began as he tried to take steps back into the gate, but a soldier was already moving to subdue him. The Knight that stood by the gates of Carne took a step forward.

The Death Knight looked at The human army. Each and every one of them made him sick. He'd love to just kill every last one of them, the villagers to. But that was not his orders, and he would never disobey an order from his maker, regardless of how he felt. Death Knight was told to protect this village and kill anyone who would do it harm. He suspected this human army did but until he knew for sure...

"I AM OFFICIALLY LABELING THE VILLAGE OF CARNE A DEN OF TRAITORS, ARREST THE KNIGHT AND VILLAGERS... KILL ALL WHO RESIST!" The human who seemed to be leading the rest of the sacks of flesh yelled.

That's it... he thought to himself. That was an open declaration of hostility! He scanned the army. A human was moving to subdue the village chief, that wouldn't do. The Death Knight turned his form into a shadow and raced to intercept this soldier.

"Kugurk!" The soldier managed to yell as Death Knight drove his Flamberge through the soldiers back, lifted him in the air and flinging it's body into the ranks of other humans who were dressed like this soldier. He was already moving to engage the awestruck humans who were still looking at the corpse the Death Kight had flung at their friends. Some turned just in time to see the black edged weapon cleave through their faces. In a single swing. The Death Knight killed five soldiers. he swung again, five more.

"YYAAARR!" the cries of death and panic soon began to echo to the back of the army who were wondering what was happening as a body would fly over their heads. From the back all they would hear is a crash, maybe some dirt then a body of two would sail through the air and crumpled like a fallen vase.

"ATTACK!" A panicked order came as the soldiers moved on the village en masse. But their march was slowed as the front lines refused to move, or were even pushing back. Death Knight swung his heavy black tower shield with killing intent. Smashing more and more soldier and knocking them back into the huddled humans. While watching the frail weak humans fly through the air was very amusing to The Death Kight, he did this for another reason.

"What? What the!"

"That's my blood!"

"NOooo!"

More screams from all over the surging army began to call out as the slain members of the soldier force began to move once more. The killed soldiers were rising up as undead minions and turning on their once friends. The unexpected and frightful attacks made the file of the army break as orders became drowned out over the yells of death and fear carried over the air.

More...more...must...kill...MORE! Death Knight screamed in his infernal mind as he lashed out with both arms. His Flamberge and Shield killing scores of weak humans, who would then rise up and help him cull this disgusting mass of flesh.

The Prince looked confused as the broken bodies of his men flew past his head.

"My prince! We have to escape! That Knight is A Death Knight of legend! We haven't a hope to kill it!" The field commander screamed as he tried to hold onto his own focus and resolve just to give obvious advice such as "we must run away" The Prince couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"What about... the flanking force I sent the other gate? They could turn back and lend us aid." The Prince yelled.

However...

The Hanzo moved through them with speed that, even if the humans could see him, his blinding speed would be more than they could hope to see. With a flick of his wrist, several heads would come flying off. As the soldiers of about 1,000 walked in a uniform straight line. Hanzo had to do little more than run up and down the lines of men removing their heads as he passed.

"What?" Was what most soldiers would get out as they saw the row of heads popping off like a wave, one after another in perfect timing. Hanzo would clear an entire line in less than a second, as such he had killed ever soldier in under a minute. After clearing the last row he turned to inspect his work.

The bodies were beginning to fall from his final row as the riding horses tossed their headless riders off to either side. He nodded in satisfaction at the cleanliness of it. Even from here he could hear his fellow protector enjoying himself. Death Knight's methods were much less clean than his own, but his job was to run amock like that, so it was fine.

"RU..." a Soldier tried to call out as a black Flamberge cut him in half, sending a wave of blood and guts through the air. The Death Knight, whose armor was now soaked red looked much more like his former form. that is to say, he no longer looked human.

By now the undead horde that Death Knight had created were tearing into the majority of the army. As such he concerned himself with cutting down the cowards that would attempt to flee. The ones that stood to fight he would save, or let their fallen comrades kill... should he let a single soldier escape he'd be laughing at by the Hanzo, who was probably already done by now.

The prince looked around him in horror. The men he led till just moments ago were either fleeing like cowards or getting eaten by their dead friends. From all around him bodies were still getting hurled through the air like clumps of dirt. Oddly enough no undead's made their way to him. Even the blood covered Death Knight would walk right past him as if he was not there...

"Can these undead not see me?" He muttered as his brain tried to keep itself together. Death was all around him. Fountains of blood slashed in red displays of murder.

"I... I have to escape..." The Prince thought... maybe it was luck or hidden power he never knew he had, all the undead around him ignore him.

"I... I MUST escape, to inform all about this!" he told himself and turned to run as the screams of his men filled his ears. The sound of men being eaten alive was almost as the sight of it... he threw up twice before clearing the killing field he had marched his men onto.

Death Knight swung and bashed over and over. He laughed to himself with dreadful glee every time his blade and shield took another worthless human life. He saw the leader of the humans running away like he knew he would do. This one he was told to let live so that Lupusrgina could enjoy some sport.

Run little rabbit! It thought as he saw the prince's horse gallop off. He turned his attention back to the screaming flesh bags that he promptly removed from this world with extreme prejudice.

The sounds of wailing and screaming grew silent at last as the prince ran his horse to death. He had met up with four survivors from his unit and they made a fire and huddled around it in shock and disbelief.

"The Knight of legend... The Knight of legend..." is all one man said over and over, his brain clearly broken from what it had seen. None of the others knew what to say to him so they just remained quite trying to keep their own sanity in check. But a sudden female voice cut the silence.

"Hello, boys!" A woman with red braids and a maids uniform was suddenly standing next to him.

"YAH!" he screamed out in fear as he leaped away from her, almost falling into the fire. She just stood there smiling sweetly.

"Who... who are you?" He yelled out as his men fell into position around him. They were all exhausted and not wanting to fight, but their training showed as they stood before him.

"Me? Oh, I'm just the personal maid to Lord Momonga!" She informed him with that same beautiful smile. The way she smiled so naturally in this situation is what really chilled his bones.

"Momonga?" He asked before pain shocked him. It happened so fast he didn't know what she had done but the blood gushing from his face soon told him she had removed his eyes. His whole world was dark and black and searing pain resounded where his eyes once were. he fell to the ground screaming as his men echoed his screams.

He would hear her giggle, followed by the snapping of bone which was followed by a scream. then that scream would abruptly stop after another loud snapping of bone. Finally, only his screams responded in the pale night as her laughing grew to near maniacal levels. All he could do is clutch at his face in permanent darkness.

"Okay! Now it's your turn!" she laughed as he was pulled into the air by his ankles.

"Let's see how many bones I can break before you pass out and make this boring for me.." just as her words were sinking in his dark world became white with pain as both his legs were snapped like twigs.

Unfortunately for Lupusregina, he passed out soon after. And as when the mouse stops twitching the cat loses interest so did she with him. She brought her heel into his head, cracking his unconscious head open before turning back to fly back to Carne.

By the time she had gotten back the undead minions had all shuffled out of sight of the villagers, they would each grab a body or two that hadn't changed so there only remained a large red blood soaked field before the village of Carne, with the odd severed head or limb laying about still.

Lupusregina walked among the village but was worried when the face of one of the ones she was meant to protect did not appear. She quickly found the girl who she was meant to keep safe.

"Enri!" Lupusregina called out. Enri Emmott was the village chief's daughter and was in love with the one she was looking for. Enri seemed distraught but she waved back at the maid who had been to the village once or twice.

"Oh, Miss Lupusregina... how is everything?" Enri asked. Lupusregina could tell she was being polite as she was nervous.

"Where is your boyfriend, Nfirea? The one with the potions who always stinks?" Lupusregina asked. Enri looked down in worry.

"A few days ago some soldiers came through here and requested we aid the war effort... as it was out villages duty because we had so many healthy workers... but they took Nfirea as well, even when we explained he wasn't well or a fighter... they took him all the same." Enri explained.

"But... I know most people don't die in this annual war, so it should be okay and he'll come back... I'm sure of it!" Enri said as the smile vanished from Lupusregina's face. She turned and cast [MESSAGE].

"Lord Momonga... the village of Carne is safe and all who would harm it are dead... yet the one known as Nfirea was conscripted to fight in the Re-Estize army... he will be among those that stand against you my Lord." She informed him. there was a long silence.

"Thank you Lupusregina! You have done well and I am proud of you, please remain at the village to provide whatever support you can." Her Lord praised her as she smiled stupidly.


	41. The Ruler of Life and Death

(No difference of T or M versions of this chapter)

CHAPTER FORTY-ONE: The ruler of life and death

Demiurge sat next to Draudillon Oriculus, his good friend and captive.

"So this is the big event you're keeping me around to witness?" She asked peering out over the mass of troops. Demiurge nodded. From where they were they could easily see the Re=Estize army and the Baharuth Fortress where Momonga currently was.

"Indeed. This will be something to remember till your dying day," Demiurge said looking not at all smug or arrogant. She blew some hair from her face. They were far off to the side of the battlefield under a cloak of invisibility. She turned to look at the ground behind them.

"Was this necessary?" She asked looking at the blanket layed out with a basket next to it. It was the very picture of a "picnic" where lovers would take the day to have lunch together. He motioned to the basket.

"I just thought you would like some refreshments as we wait for the show to begin," She looked at him and then knelt over the basket. Inside was her favorite wine and some other snacks as promised. She helped herself to the wine, simply drinking it straight from the bottle.

"By the way... I was always curious about one thing." Demiurge asked. She looked at him.

"About your power, why can you not sacrifice the souls of anything to fuel your Wild Magic? Why must you be considered their ruler?" He asked. It would have been convenient if she could have just burned the Beastmen away with her power and turned that magic onto Demiurge... not that she thought that could have worked anyway.

"As I said, my bloodline is weak and my magic flawed... such restrictions are part of that flaw." She said shrugging and taking a huge swig from the wine bottle. Demiurge thought for a second.

"Go on... what are the conditions for people to be under your influence of magic?" his tone was seriouse as if she was about to say something that would excite or disappoint him. She thought for a while.

"Well, as you know I have to be their ruler... so if anyone that recognizes me as their Queen, I can use. Or, if I am simply made an official Queen through marriage to a King. That qualifies as making anyone the king rules over my subjects and I could use them as well... but that's it." She looked at the line of Death Knights, as soon as those things got unleashed onto the battle it would be over she figured.

"You call the power to instantly annihilate an entire country of people a flaw?" Demiurge asked silently. She had never heard this tone of voice from him.

"My Dear friend Draudillon Oriculus... I'm afraid you have said exactly what I knew you would... Which means I do have a use for you." Demiurge said frowning.

"You seems put off by this?" he nodded at her question.

"I had planned to keep you for myself... um, as a way to test things about myself and such... but your ability to kill an entire populace of people instantly and painfully... is simply one I must put to use, as such... I cannot keep you to myself," She blinked. She was unsure which would be the worse outcome for her.

"What do you mean by that Demiurge? You're... acting strange," She said finishing the wine.

"With my ability to make most weaker beings do as I order them... and your particular talents..." Her eyes lit up when she pieced together what he was saying. Under the right circumstances, her ability could be used as a massive form of genocide of an enemy kingdom.

"So you're telling me... you plan to marry me off to a king to kill his people?" He smiled deviously.

"Well, that certainly is an option now, isn't it?"

"Is it the most efficient way to use me?" She knew all too well what drove Demiurge, while he was a sadist... he would never allow his personal influences to affect the efficiency of his work, it was one of the things that drew her to him.

"Don't tell me you plan to marry me off to The Elf King?" She said shaking her head in disgust. But he shook his head with a smile.

"No, I need the Elf people and their nation, and The Elf King is already under my hand... all I need to do is snap my fingers and the shadows will descend upon him... of course, I plan to toy with him a bit first... he will be a fun one to mess around with when I am bored. She almost felt something that resembled jealousy at that notion... she enjoyed being his favorite pass time... to think he would move on to another. He seemed to pick up on this and smiled at her slightly.

"Do not worry, you will be my favorite pet still," he said patting her on the head. Most people, especially royalty, may not like being referred to as a "pet"... but for some reason, it was rather comforting to her.

"Oh! It's beginning!" Demiurge said as he looked out and saw the Re-Estize Army taking it's lines. Draudillon Oriculus stood next to him dropping the empty bottle. Demiurge felt her take his hand and looked at her from the side of her eyes. She was still in her eight-year-old form so must have looked like his daughter holding his hand. He wasn't sure how to react to this so just ignored it, yet he did close his hand around hers slightly. She smiled.

The Empires troops were already lined up and the stare off began...

Typically the two sides would begin like this. Then The Empire would lead it's nights on a charge, a few minor skirmishes would break out, but neither side would be too bloodthirsty to leave opening up to their own guard. The fight would go on till the sides became a little tired, then The Empire would go back. This might happen once or twice till both sides called it a day and preparations for a day or two of this would go on, rarely fatalities were reported.

However, Gazef Stronoff could tell this was different. Even as the haughty nobles fantasied about "beating the Empire here and then pushing forward with an invasion" he knew all too well they had no chance of winning. From across the battlefield, he could make out well over 100 Death Knights. That force alone would be enough to eventually kill the entire army he stood behind.

Then there were the Soul Eaters. Just one for hose would destroy this whole army in a matter of a couple of hours... and again there were far more than needed... but these were not the things that truly worried him. The Dark Elf necromancer who had yet to show himself. It had been reported he killed an entire Demihuman army, larger than what he now stood against, with a single spell.

"If he's looking to make a point to the Kingdom..." Gazef Stronoff muttered darkly. A knight in silver armor walked up behind him. It was Princess Renner's personal guard, a commoner like himself, that the Princess elevated to his current status, he was Climb. Gazef Stronoff rather liked Climb, not because he was powerful, in fact, he was very unremarkable as far as Gazef Stronoff was really concerned. yet he had a determination and burning will that training would never bestow.

"You look very worried, Sir Gazef Stronoff," Climb remarked as he walked up behind him. A slightly worn out sword fighter stood behind Climb. It was Brain Unglas, who Gazef Stronoff had ran across in the streets of the capital not long ago when the capital was encased in that weird prison with the pink sky. Brain had found some small measure of meaning but still was nothing like the man he had faced off against years ago in the tournament.

"Am I letting it show that badly? Sorry..." Gazef Stronoff said smiling and shaking his head... yet his eyes did not leave the Derk Elf across the field. Brain clicked his tongue.

"Is that him then? The necromancer that makes obedient monsters?" Brain thought of the little girl that had rendered him useless... then again at the fantasy world where he had "killed her" only to find out it was a dream. yet that dream had given him a real move. It had no confidence behind it yet, but if he could... someday...

"Is... he really that powerful? I heard in the Holy Kingdom he killed over 200,000 with the help of many other casters but..." Climb said in ignorance. Like many others, he believed Momonga had killed the Demihuman army in the Holy Kingdom with the help of many other hidden casters.

"No... I am sure he killed that many by himself," Gazef Stronoff corrected the young man. Climb looked up at him shocked. Brain just scowled silently.

"But... if that's true then..." Climb stammered in true realization of what they were up against.

"Yes... I believe this Dark Elf know as Momonga is a Godkin, which means his powers can rival Dragon Lords..." Climb then became more than a little worried as those words sank in. Brain scoffed.

"Then... do you think he'd kill all these men? I mean..." Climb asked. Gazef Stronoff frowned.

"The man I met in Carne village was kind and helped people... also he had another with him that I suspect was just as strong." Climb shook his head in disbelief and amazement.

"Then... do we really have no chance of winning?" Gazef Stronoff clicked his tongue but Brain spoke up before he could answer Climbs question.

"That's right Climb. Humans like us cannot hope to stand up against the true monsters out there, it's all very hopeless," Brain said in sullen remembrance of his ordeal with Shalltear Bloodfllen. When she had defeated him with little more than a pinky finger. Unfortunately, Gazef Stronoff seemed to agree with the defeated man.

"I don't think we have a chance at surviving Climb... I suspect by the days end we will all be dead... if that is indeed Sir Mononga's wish," Climbs expression turned to panic as he moved to go toward the royal tent.

"We have to tell His majesty..." Climb suddenly yelled out as he could not believe what Gazef Stronoff had just said so causally.

"He knows... I've explained to him in great detail what we are up against, but he simply can't comprehend that kind of power... or chooses not too." Gazef Stronoff said shaking his head in frustration. Brain laughed underneath his breath.

"Then... what can we do?" Climb asked each of them.

"I have met this Dark Elf Momonga, though at the time he was wearing a weird mask...however, he struck me as honorable. Maybe if I can talk to him one on one..." Gazef muttered to himself, yet knew that would never come to pass.

"Then we are at his mercy?" Climb muttered in disbelief. Gazef Stronoff smiled as he thought about those words.

"Not just us Climb... if nobody rises up to stop him... this whole world will be at his mercy... I heard The Holy Kingdom is already vocally supporting his claim to E-Rantel... they will be his allies when this is all said and done." Gazef Stronoff told Climb who pondered on that.

"Then with the Slane Theocracy gone..."

"We are the only Nation of man not under his influence, and that will change the second this war begins." Gazef solemnly said.

"There's always the hope that The Elf King and Momonga have it out and they kill each other," Brain said in a mocking tone. The movements of the Elf King and his army made it clear he would be beating down the gates, in a very literal manner, of the Holy Kingdom soon. The time of man was at en end it would seem.

"But what about the Demihuman nations friendly to humans? The Argland Council state or Karnassus City-State Alliance?" But Gazef Stronoff shook his head at Climbs naivety.

"Argland had stated they will stand with us in case of invasion, but the Platinum Dragon Lord is gone... as is the Draconic Kingdom, consumed by The Beastman tribes. Their support is only vocal as they are a peaceful Demihuman nation... they would not be able to raise any real resistance, Calzanas will do whatever it thinks will benefit them... they will join the Sorcerer King... they would not choose death over submission." Gazef Stronoff told the worried squire.

"But..." Climb was about to say when there was movement. The host of Death Knights parted and between them walked three figures. The man to the left was One of "The Four" Nimble Arc Dale Anoch, personal guard to Emperor Jircniv. To the other side was a Dark Elf child with a large red object strapped to it's back. And in the center walked Momomga.

"This... is bad," Climb muttered as he took some steps back. Climb, Brain and Gazef Stronoff stood at the rear of the army with the King's forces and the high ranking nobles. But the surge of fear and panic could be felt even hereupon just seeing Momonga walk out to the front.

"Sir Gazef..." Climb remarked as fear welled up in the pit of his stomach. Gazef Stronoff just stood in silence. Brain began to tremble and instinctively took several steps back.

Nfirea stood among the other troops. He was too short to really make out what was happening on the other side and his helmet they issued him was too big, it would constantly slip over his eyes forcing him to push it back up. So to was his armor, it hung loosely around his chest and did not seem like it would really help.

Yet he knew he would be okay, thanks to Enri... when the troops came to collect men for the war she gave him her ring. While lovers exchanging rings was commonplace, this ring was given to her by one of the saviors of Carne village.

"Use this ring to turn invisible and run away when you get the chance!" Enri had ordered him. He looked at the ring with affection. But a sense of worry and a commotion broke his concentration as soldiers began to become restless.

"What's going on?" Nfirea asked the soldier next to him who was much taller than he was. the man was about to answer him when suddenly Nfirea's world turned black. he looked around but there was nothing, nothing but a sprawling blackness that went of for as long as he could see.

"What? Where am I? HELLO?" he called out but there was nothing, not even an echo.

Aura rolled up her scroll with a smile.

"Did you get him Aura?" Momonga asked. She looked up at him pointing to her world item, Depiction of Nature and Society.

"Yup, he's safe in my scroll, let them have it Lord Momonga!" Aura said smiling and standing back to watch her lord and love go to work. he nodded in satisfaction.

"Very good Aura, you may let him out," and on that command, Nfirea was let out of Aura's world item and was standing next to them. He looked around in shock but then saw Momonga and relaxed.

"Sorry Nfirea, but I had to get you out of there before I begin..." Momonga said. Nfirea took a few seconds but only nodded. He wasn't sure what was going on or how he ended up on the other side of the battlefield, but he was glad he was no longer standing against Momonga.

"Next part?" Nfirea muttered silently but just watched in silent amazement at was about to come next.

"Good job Aura... You all have performed so well, I'm very proud of everyone..." Momonga said as he began his spell... Yet he did not cast a super tier spell. he did even cast a 10th tier spell. Instead, he cast a very familiar spell.

"[GATE]!" Momonga cast the simple transportation spell but at a much higher consumption of power and Shalltear was also lending help with the spell. An absolutely massive black portal opened up that was easily visible to Gazaff and Climb. And what emerged shocked every human that witnessed it. A huge figure, easily over 30 meters stepped forth. It was made of rock with huge rivers of molten lava flowing between the cracks in it's massive stone armored body. It's huge form cast a shadow that covered almost the front half of the Re-Esztize army.

"Now go Gargantua... Kill everyone but the ones I ordered to be kept safe." Momonga didn't really need to say any of this as Gargantua had no real intelligence to speak of, it would just follow simple mental commands. But he needed the rest of The Baharuth Empires members to see that this "thing" was following his orders.

However, at the sudden appearance of this massive hulking thing that blocked the sun, even the Empired soldiers were showing signs of fear and panic. For the time they were holding it together. Nimble just stood looking up dumbfounded, nobody had words to explain what they were looking at.

The massive golem broke the earth just standing, but then as it raised one of it's massive legs the redistributed weigh from his planted leg sent huge fissures and cracks running all along the ground. A large section of Kight's had to move out of the way at one of the longer fissures that came dangerously close to their position.

The Re-Eszist army was already in a full-blown panic. Soldiers threw down their weapons and tried to run in the opposite direction. But it was like ants trying to run away froma grown man. Gargantua's leg moved over the gap between the two armies in half a stride. The running soldiers cried all could be heard from the end of both sides of the Katze Plain. But the sound would be replaced with a loud crash. A sound to terrible that the Baharuth Knights had to cover their ears best they could with their hands as the giant beast finished taking it's first step.

The massive foot did not come down with a stomping force, from it's perspective Gargantua simply took a light step. The massive mountain-like foot crushed thousands of soldiers instantly. But the force from this "light step" Shock out a wave of debris and dirt like a wave one would see in the ocean (at least how Blue Planet would explain it) The wave of rubble and dirt rolled forth covering thousands more, giving them an instant burial. She displaced air from the step continued on past the wave of dirt, blowing more soldiers through the air and knocking even more to the ground.

With a single step Garganrua killed over 70,000 troops and displaced the ranks of the army. As the chaos erupted in front of them Momonga could hear the rattling and shaking from the knights clad in armor around him. Nimble was staring wide-eyed and jaw open. He just simply shook his head back and forth trying to comprehend what he was seeing. Momonga smiled and looked at Aura was smiled brightly at him. Nfirea had collapsed and was starring out in shock like Nimble was.

Gargantua then slid his foot along the ground to his left side, wiping out another 89,000 troops as his giant foot ground their bodies into nothingness. Another huge wave of dirt rolled out from the force of this simple movement and spilled over the army. Thousands were crushed and buried by the kicked up earth. Momonga rose his hand to make Gargantua stop. The golem had decimated the entire army in only two simple motions. The area at the rear where the king was the only section not completely destroyed.

Gazef Stronoff was the only one still holding his ground. He never left his position from outside of the King's tent, even as the generals and nobles screamed to run for their lives. The king, however, was not retreating. He only stood and looked at the giant golem that was not there just seconds ago. Even Climb had lost his nerve and had fallen to his knees. the lad had vomited as he saw his fellow countrymen getting wiped out like they were nothing.

"That... that was... amazing..." Nimble managed to get out. Momonga looked at him with a frown.

"Amazing you say?" he asked curiously. Nimble seemed to be stricken with fear.

"There is no reason to be on edge Master Nimble, it's just that... I haven't done anything yet... you know? I still have a spell to cast..." Momonga said chuckling. Another black portal opened up and the golem that had crushed the Re-Estize army like so many ants was gone just as fast as it had appeared. What lay before Momonga, Nimble and aura was carnage. Huge grooves in the earth were stained red with the pulverized bodies of the former enemy army. Cracks split the earth in such huge fissures that entire sections of the enemy army had simply fallen into them and never seen again as they tried to split off to the side. Huge clouds of fust still covered the entire battlefield giving it a light covering of shade that was hard to breathe under.

To every surviving member of the Re0Estize army and the Baharuth Empire Kinghts, the message was clear. The Dark Elf Necromancer Momonga controls things far beyond the scope of normal man...

Then a large casting bubble appeared around Momonga as he was ready to showcase his own personal power to the remaining humans that could only sit and watch like children staring up at a grand magic show in the streets of a city. There was no reason to hasten this spell along so Momonga simply let the cast time finish then rose his hands above his head.

"[CREATION]!" Momonga cast the super tier spell that would allow the user to create any kind of terrain they wanted. The area of effect was massive in this world, so this terrain should be a subtitle change...

The entire area before them opened up in a massive gorge. A pit in the earth opened up and formed a hole so massively deep and large one could not see the bottom. then magic runes formed around Momonga and vanished as he finished the spells instruction. The large pit was suddenly filled in with fresh water as Momonga choose "freshwater lake" as his new terrain. Even along the edges of the lake marge and beautiful trees and grass fields formed around the lake.

A huge section of the Katze Plain, a place known for undead and death, suddenly became a place of life. The kights looked around them as trees, bushes and grass sprang up in this dead wasteland. many bent down to pluck the grass to make sure it was real while others just still stood in fear, wondering how the giant golem, had come and gone so fast.

Momonga then flew slowly above his allied army and turned to face them. He clutched his hands that were equipped with Avarice and Generosity so he could absorb all the experience points from the slain soldiers. They added to his godlike look.

"You see... I am not only the master of Death, but also life... there is no realm in this universe that I cannot influence. I command death and life at a whim... applaud!" Momonga announced smugly. Nimble looked at Momongastill in shock.

"Applaud my supreme power!" Momonga commanded again, now rising up his gauntleted hands, palms open. Aura smiled up in love at Momonga and clapped in a dignified manner fit for a King. the Knights, who too, were still, largely in shock simply stared at the Dark Elf. One man among them understood what he was witnessing and began to clap. He was weeping underneath his helmet and did not try to hide that fact. Like an infection, his applause sparked the fire that traveled through the ranks fo these men. Soon all were on their feet applauding loudly and even cheering.

"Very good! Know that so long as our great nations remain allies, everyone here is under my nation's protection and will never know fear from an enemy force ever again!" Momonga announced over the roar of applause and maddening cries. Over a half of the knights present there resigned the next day, and half those that resigned went to seek their life under the banner of The Dark Elf, Momonga The Sorcerer King.

Momonga nodded in satisfaction but then looked out across the newly made lake at the encampment that housed the King of The Re-Estize Kingdom.

"Now my dear Nimble... I will go speak to the rest of the enemy army," he stated simply. Nimble looked like he might become sick at those words.

"You intend to kill every last one of them? This never was even a battle... there is no reason! Are you really just a monster?" Nimble said, his brain yet to recover so his words were much less reserved than normal. But Momonga took no offense to these words.

"Make no mistake... I simply do wish only to speak to them. My point was made, no I am not a monster." he answered then flew up and looked down. he saw a stoic man standing at the edge of the lake with his arms crossed. His stance spoke volumes. If you wish to speak to anyone, it will be me, It seemed to say.

Momonga recognized the person, it was Gazef Stronoff. The man he had almost accident killed in Carne village when he fought The Death Knight he had made. Behind him stood his men and probably the most loyal royal guard. Then there was the one he was meant to keep alive and another next to him. No more than thirty men at best. they seemed ready to play decoy so that the King could fall back.

Climb was red with embarrassment and Brain was smirking a bit. Even Gazef Stronoff who was waiting for Momonga seemed to be in on whatever had just happened in the tent of the king. Momonga hovered above them.

"Sir Momonga... it's been a while." Gazef Stronoff said in a respectful but stern manner.

"You look well Master Stronoff!" Momonga greeted him back. Only Gazef Stronoff, Climb and the smirking swordsman stood up. the rest of the men present fell back to make a human wall around the king's tent.

"I must apologize Sir Momonga, I did not know you were a Dark Elf when we first met, but you seem to be doing well as well..." Momonga laughed and floated to the ground and stood before Gazef Stronoff.

"It really has been a long time hasn't it?" Momonga asked, remembering the first week he and the rest of Nazarick came to this world.

"Yes, Master Momonga... it's a shame we always meet under... unfortunate circumstances." Gazef Stronoff said smiling. Brian and Climb stayed silent.

"But... why are you here now? The battle is won... we can offer you no resistance." Gazef Stronoff said as he scowled at the Dark Elf.

"Well, I will get right to the point then... become my subordinate!" Momonga said opening his hand in a friendly manner. The three men who heard this all gasped slightly, no one had expected the, soon to be recognized, Sorcerer King to make such a request.

"Do this and I will spar what remains of your men, as well as the king. Everyone will be allowed to return safely. Climb and Brain both looked at Gazef Stronoff in wonder of what he will say.

"I refuse! I am sorry, but I am the sword of the king... nothing you can say or do could ever hope to change that master Momonga, I am sorry, however... I have a request." Gazef Stronoff said pointing his bright blue sword at Momonga.

"Hmm? What is it?" Momonga asked curiously. Gazef paused for a second. He looked at Momonga with pure intent.

"I am the head warrior of The Re-Estize Kingdom Gazef Stronoff, Master Momonga... I request a duel!" Gazef Stronoff proclaimed pointing his sword even closer to Momonga. Momonga did not show very much of a response, simply shaking his head.

"Are you seriouse? I am sorry, Sir Stronoff, but you are simply too weak to have any chance of killing me... not 1% of 1% a chance you understand? So sorry, I will decline, there is no challenge, fun or gain in it for me... you have no leverage. Honestly, I thought you were smarter than this Sir Stronoff." Momonga said shaking his head and waving his hand in a dismissive fashion.

"Why would you even ask such a thing? You know how easily I could crush you, right?" Momonga said with a smug smile. Gazef Stronoff smiled confidently back at the Dark Elf before him.

"Isn't it simple? The enemy King is right here before my blade... I could strike a devastating blow to our enemy by beating you, whatever small a chance, I must take it in the name of my Kingdom." He said smiling. Momonga rolled his eyes.

"I simply came here to let you jump off this sinking ship you call a Kingdom... but if you want to go down with your captain's ship... nothing to be done about it," Momonga said shrugging.

"You and your men, as well as your king, are free to go, I've shown what I needed to show and killing you lot serves me no purpose..." Momonga looked briefly at Climb before teleporting away back to his camp. Gazef Stronoff simply stood in amazement. But then grit his teeth. he looked at his sword and made an oath...

"I will kill The Sorcerer King Momonga with this blade..." He saw his own angry reflection in the blade, but it was a face he did not recognize.


	42. Seeds of doubt

(No difference of T or M versions of this chapter)

CHAPTER FORTY-TWO: Seeds of doubt

Draudillon Oriculus stood speechless. Demiurge just basked in the wonderous glory of his Lord. What once was a battlefield on the barren Katze Plain now was a lush landscape with a gigantic freshwater lake. The cracked and dead earth of the Katze Plain now had bushes and grass, large trees even stood tall like they had been there for years.

"What... was that thing?" She finally managed to make out. Apart from the entire landscape of death changing to life... before that, she had seen The Sorcerer king summoned some kind of golem. But it's size and scale were unimaginable!

"That was a friend of our named Gargantua! He guards one of the floors on Nazarick, as do I." She just sat down shaking her head. He looked at her curiously.

"Sorry, Demiurge... that was just a lot to take in..." she looked at the lake and it's crystal clear waters reflected the sun. He smiled and nodded knowingly.

"Indeed, witnessing Lord Momonga showcase his power has made my knees weak as well, metaphorically speaking of course... she looked up at him and wondered if he was possibly in love with this Lord Momonga of his.

"Well... shall we get back?' Demiurge smiled at her but the look on her face soured his mood. She seemed... distraught.

"What wrong?" He asked curiously.

"This is it isn't it? This is where our friendship ends and you just torture me or do whatever you have planned?" She asked and Demiurge shook his head.

"No, if you don't mind, I would like you to keep you in my company for a while longer, then we can get on to your final purpose," he said with no smile or laugh. She looked at him oddly, that wasn't the answer she had expected from her friend.

"Anyway, the celebration for our Lord will be starting shortly, we really should hurry," Demiurge said waving his hand.

"Eh? So where will I be going?" He looked at her confused.

"Well, I would like to show my pet to my friends, so you will be accompanying me to this celebration." He said with a confused tone.

"Oh, I see..." She said darkly. She would probably be one of the sources of "entertainment" at this celebration. She shuddered at the horrors that would no doubt be laying ahead for her.

In Nazarick the maids were in full swing getting things ready. Even nonmaids were lending a hand to get things the best they could be for their Lord Momonga. Yuri had to be physically stopped by Albedo, who kept trying to go help. But she explained that was not her job any longer and if Momonga wants their... attention tonight that she should not be sullied from work. Yuri finally agreed and just watched in frustration... but did end up giving orders and delegating actions. This, she argued, could fall under her position as "Queen".

"Where is Lord Momonga now?" Albedo asked a passing maid who only shook her head. This was a surprise party and he had no idea it was happening, so they needed to be ready before her husband came back.

"Um, I believe he is talking with that Jircniv fellow still... he should be arriving shortly," Solution said as she held one eye shut. She was using her ability to keep track of her Lord. Albedo loudly clapped her hands.

"Lord Momonga will be arriving soon, get everyone here so that we may congratulate him on his amazing performance and making Nazarick an official country soon!" everyone quickly nodded at her that heard the obvious announcement and hurried to get ready.

When Momonga walked into the throne room looking for everyone, he was startled. Everyone was already there waiting for him. They let out a cheer as he just stood there surprised, not really knowing how to react to this as they had successfully caught him by surprise. Demiurge suspected he was just playing along...

"You... everyone... what is this?" He asked looking at everyone's smiling faces, Albedo was front and center and ran to him beaming with joy.

"Well, today was such a big day for you, for all of us! And your performance was amazing, so we decided to put this together in celebration of your achievement and to honor you of course!" Albedo said smiling.

Yuri and Narberal both came running up behind her smiling. Momonga smiled at his harem then at the rest of the beaming faces. As he looked out at the crowd he could not find Peroroncino. His heart dropped... why was his friend not here?

"Um, where is Peroroncino?" Momonga asked still looking out over the crowd. A look of shock crossed Albedo's face as she put her hand over her mouth. Momonga looked at her confused.

"What? What is it?"

"Um... well in an attempt to keep this party a surprise... I may have... not told him about this event... And then forgot to inform him about it, after... I was just so excited, it must have slipped my mind, I just assumed he'd be coming here by your side anyway." Albedo admitted.

Momonga wondered about the truth to this, he was aware Albedo's mind was second to none and could keep track of events better than a computer, but then that meant she just lied to him... the ladder seemed preposterous so he figured she was telling the truth and had just made an honest mistake.

"Well we were not together for the battle, have a maid go get him then, and we should wait for him before doing anything." Everyone in attendance nodded in agreement as Lupusregina dashed off to Peroroncino's room without being told to. But before she could return Yuri asked around to some people.

"Lord Momonga... it would seem Lord Peroroncino never returned to Nazarick after the battle. He wanted to personally get Nfirea back to Carne and he's yet to return from there." Momonga nodded.

"Oh, I see, well that does make sense," he said with a smirk. Jin would find almost any excuse to visit Carne village these days it seemed.

"Then... should we still wait?" Albedo asked. Momonga shook his head.

"No, I'm sure he's busy there, just inform him of this event should he still wish to attend," he ordered and Albedo turned slightly away to cast [MESSAGE]. As she did so he saw a new face. A little girl with long silver hair, she was wearing an elegant silk gown, not suitable for her age and drinking, wine? She was standing next to Demiurge.

"Demiurge, who is this?" He was a little surprised to see someone he did not recognize in the inner sanctum of Nazarick. Demiurge, now called upon, came up to Momonga smiling. The child bowed respectfully but also seemed to be on edge.

"Lord Momonga, this is my pet, the former Queen of the Draconic Empire, Draudillon Oriculus," Demiurge announced her formally. Many suspicious eyes fell on to her then to Demiurge and the glare became that of worry.

"Hello Lord Momonga, it is a pleasure to meet you at last, and may I say... a bit terrifying to be in the presence of one who wields such... power!" She said truthfully. She had already laid withness to overbearing power, it was the creation of the freshwater lake that impressed her the most, as a former ruler she understood the relife an appearance of usable water would put on the surrounding human nations, it was extremely beneficial.

"I see, well it is nice to meet you... former, Queen?" He looked at Demiurge who shook his head slightly.

"Well, welcome to Nazarick young one... I hope your stay here is... pleasant?" He looked at Demiurge once more, who frowned and again, shook his head. It seemed Demiurge had plans for her... he knew better than to get in the way of anything Demiurge was doing, whether he understood it or not... that was real trust. As he looked at all the floor guardians... to think, there was a time he thought they could ever possibly betray him, what a fool he was.

"Thank you Lord Momonga," She simply said. She must have some inclination to what was in store for her. But for now, he turned his attention to the rest of the crowd and... the table with food on it!

"Oh are there..." he asked out loud but already scanning the spread on the tables.

"Yes My Love, the bacon-wrapped scallops you enjoy so much are ready for you," Albedo said smiling. A smile opened up on Momonga's Dark Elf face as he walked to where Albedo had directed him to.

As the festivities officially kicked off, two people walk side by side on a lonely road outside of Carne. They look at the village and the blood-stained field out

"You alright Nfirea? Seeing all that must be a lot to take in..." Jin said as he walked next to the young boy who had remained quiet after Jin teleported them here.

"Yeah... I just never thought..." he muttered shaking his head. Jin chuckled.

"Sorry about the other villagers... you were the only one on our list to protect," Nfirea looked up in slight confusion.

"Your potions, they are important... so you are too," Jin said. Nfirea just frowned.

"Um... what worries me isn't his power... or yours since I know you're strong too... it's the kind of men you two are." Nfirea said as they looked at the village that was coming up as they picked up their pace a bit.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's Enri... um, I know she loves me... but whenever you or Momonga get brought up in conversation... her whole demeanor changes... like she'd really..." jin put up his hand and laughed.

"So you're afraid Enri will leave you for one of us, is that it?" Nfirea just nodded. Jin stopped walking and thought about something for a minute. Nfirea picked up on that he was trying to do think of something hard to say.

"I'll tell you this Nfirea... I once had eyes for Enri myself, in fact, she was one of the first girls I've ever... anyway... even after I made my move on her... she told me she was in love with you... so you at least need to know I am no threat, I many have my... interests, but I also respect relationships, I ain't gonna NTR you." Jin said laughing at his own bad joke.

"NTR?" Nfirea blinked at the weird phrase. Jin shook his head as to say it didn't matter.

"Enri is safe with you... and Momonga is even more of a standup guy than me so..."

"I understand all that, but her feelings could..." Jin slapped Nfirea on his back.

"You're overthinking this too much kid... you two are young, enjoy life together, and don't worry about her, she's a good girl," Jin said laughing at how naive Nfirea was acting, but it was cute all the same.

"O...okay... oh, but there is one thing..." Nfirea said silently like he was embarrassed about what he was going to say.

"Uh... how do you... um, please a woman... I mean like, more than once?" He blurted it out so fast Jin lost a step when he realized what Nfirea had just asked him. Jin put his hand to his chin thinking how to answer. In truth, Jin just relied on his Dark Elf form to make up for his lack of... staying power, essentially he used a cheat code... so how could he help Nfirea with this problem?

"Hmm... what about healing magic? I heard that can help..." Jin suggested. Nfirea shook his head.

"I don't know any, and healing potions... wait..." Nfirea stopped walking. Jin blinked confused but could tell Nfirea might be onto something. After a bit, he began to mutter and continued his pace.

"What? What is it?" Jin asked as he could see Nfirea smiling...

"Oh, um... the new potions I made... I might be able to add a stamina component... but if it lowers the healing aspect of it... it won't be worth it... I got to get to my lab right away!" Nfirea mussed but Jin laughed and pointed to two girls running at them. It was Enri and Nemu.

"Enri!" Nfirea cried out as he ran to her. Nemu made a beeline for Jin who picked her up. Nemu laughed as Enri and Nfirea hugged. Tears of joy appeared in Enri's eyes/

"I'm so glad your back safe Nfirea! oh and Sir Jin! Why are..."

"I brought our little Nfirea back safe, plus I wanted to see Nemu!" Jin said looking at the girl in his arms who laughed and gave him a hug.

"little?" he heard Nfirea whisper to himself.

"Anyway, as of now this village officially belongs to us, um to Nazarick... there will next to no taxation on your crops and you will never be asked to participate in any battle again," Jin explained. Enri then noticed it was just them.

"Oh? And what happened to the rest of the men taken?"

"They are dead," Nfirea said coldly. Enri looked shocked to hear this and looked at Jin who only nodded.

"So the empire..." She started but Nfirea shook his head.

"It was Momonga Enri... he, he killed them... all of them... the entire Re-Estize army, every last one killed by a golem Momomga created..." Nfirea muttered darkly.

"What? He wouldn't do...that, right?" She looked at Jin who looked away, clicking his tongue. As much as he wanted to defend his friend, what Nfirea was saying was the truth.

"We, uh... could only save Nfirea in time... sorry," he ended up lying anyway. Momonga could have saved the villagers the same way he did Nfirea... he simply didn't have a reason to.

"Oh, well I'm glad you did that at least..." Nemu had a confused look, she didn't understand what they were talking about. Jin just gave her a smile as he carried her to her house alongside Enri and Nfirea.

"Have you come to marry me yet Mister Ji Joe?" Nemu asked with wide eyes. Jin laughed at her innocence.

"Sorry, little Nemmy, you'll have to wait a few years before you can get married, like I told your sister's friend here, enjoy youth while you can." Nemu looked confused.

"But Enri says having Nfirea as a husband makes her happy, I just want to be happy too!" She said smiling. He patted her head gently. Enri and Nfirea were both looking at them now.

"But I'll be ten soon! And that's when papa said I can stayer to look for a husband, if they have enough money that is ." Nemu announced as if she were quoting someone, probably her father, he looked at Enri who nodded.

It was true... children did develop physically quicker in this world than their old world, and life here was hard and short, so the need to procreate quickly was a real one... but they were about to bring civility to this neck of the world and a legal age of only ten, was a bit low, even for one as depraved as Peroroncino.

"Ten is the age when one can legally marry, that is under the old Lords laws anyway... not sure what the age will be with Lord Momonga now ruling us as you say he does now," Enri said thinking about other changes that would be coming their way.

"As an official um... member of The Sorcerer Kings court, I officially announce the new age of marriage is uh... fifteen." This was the legal age back in Japan when Jin was human, so it seemed good a place as any. Enri looked at Nfirea, luckily they both narrowly made this new rule as she was fifteen.

"I see, I will inform my father of this... new rule," Enri said, forcing a smile. It was clear there was a weirdness to a sudden new rule, but Jin felt it was ... better this way.

"WAIT! So now I have to wait... SIX more years to marry you?" Nemu cried out in disbelief. Jin ruffled up her hair.

"Sorry Nemu, I don't make the rules, well wait... I guess I do... anyway it's a rule I know Momonga will approve so... sorry little one," She just gave him a pouty face that made everyone laugh. It was at that moment he got a [MESSAGE] from Albedo.

"Lord Peroroncino, we are having a celebration for Lord Momonga, please return to Nazarick," It simply said then cut off. Jin walked them to the village entrance.

"Well, I've been called away... hrm, look Nfirea, Ernri, you too Nemu. Why not come visit us in Nazarick? Momonga was already wanting to see you guys again," Jin offered. Nfirea and Enri exchanged worried looks.

"It'll be okay, and it will give you a chance to see he isn't as scary as you might think he is..."

When he's not slaughtering thousands... he thought to himself. Enri and Nfirea forced smiles and bowed.

"Of course, just let us know when you'd like us to come," Enri said with a more natural smile. Jin sighed a bit and nodded.

"Alright! I'll talk to you later then... Nfirea, don't forget what I told you," Jin said as he waved his hand and cast [GREATER TELEPORTATION].

By the time Jin arrived back in Nazarick, the party was well on its way. "Fashionably late" was always his style anyway. when he entered the hall he saw Momonga with his three beauties... no four. Shalltear was far closer to him than Albedo or the other three liked. It didn't make sense till he saw Suzuki's Dark Elf face... it was flush red! Then his eyes saw the goblet of red liquid sloshing around in Momomga's cup.

"He's drunk! Jin proclaimed to himself in shock. Shalltear was holding a flask and seemed to be making sure he always had wine to drink... he was pretty sure this is what was annoying Yuri the most as she too looked put off by Shalltear's close presence to Momonga.

Narberal was talking to Momonga and Shalltear... but he could not make out the conversation. Jin saw at once that Shalltear was trying to get Momonga drunk and take advantage of him. he laughed inwardly.

"Good luck Shalltear, you'll need it." He said smiling and taking a glass of wine for himself that Kilistran brought over for him.

"There you are Lover!" Kilistran said leaning in to kiss him. He offered no resistance and kissed her quickly back.

"Hey, Kilistran... so how's everything been?" he asked giving her flat chest a quick pat... just like a boy's chest...

"Oh really well! The food has been amazing, your friend sure has eaten a lot of those round things, and wine." She giggled at how Shalltear was putting the moves on Momonga. Albedo looked very put off but was trying to politely hide it. When Albedo was Peroroncino she immediately made her way over.

"Glad you finally made it, could you do something about HER?" Albedo asked motioning to the lusty vampire. Who had now gotten to sitting in his lap?

"Come on, what's so bad about Shalltear? I mean, he has those two already..."

"It's not the same! Yuri and Narberal have dignity and class... Shalltear is just some slu... annoying woman... and look at how she is trying to take advantage of Our Lord?" Albedo asked again, flailing her arms at the two. Usually, Demiurge would be all over this but he seemed to be walking around with some loli... wait, what?

"Okay... um, tell Clementine to go someplace where Shalltear can't find her... Shalltear will be in a bad mood when she gets shot down by him." Both women blinked at him.

"How do you know? He is getting kind of drunk..." Albedo asked looking back and forth between the two. Jin just smiled and walked over to the food tables, helping himself to some food and much more drink.

Jin walked up just in time to hear Shalltear pitiful cries of rejection. She was now in tears, not drunk, but acting very much like it...

"Why Lord Momonga? Please lay with me once! You don't even... OH! Lord Peroroncino! I... I. did not see you there..." she said trying to quickly regain her composure. She smirked at her and flicked her nose roughly.

"Uh-huh... you smelled me the second I entered this room," he said laughing at how bad a liar she was. She let out a yelp and grabbed her nose in an overexaggerated fashion. He shooed her away as she made an angry face. he'd let her pay him back tonight when she needed to release her frustration.

"So what were you three talking about anyway?" Jin asked turning to Momonga and Narberal. the former maid frowned as Momonga shrugged.

"I was trying to impart the wisdom, in my all "knowing wisdom" (he made finger quotes) to my wife Narberal here... the benefits of... being nicer!" Momonga said, a tad louder than he should have, he clearly had been drinking a lot. Jin chugged his glass of wine, hoping he could catch up.

"I am plenty nice... I keep reminding my husband..." Narberal said coldly.

"Yeah, but only to those of Nazarick! Your attitude toward people outside of Nazarick is still rotten Nabe!" Momonga said as he grabbed her politely but as a way to look at her in the eyes.

"Okay... here is my next... my, first order to you! As you... your husband and god, or whatever..." Momonga said waving his hand around like it didn't matter. Jin thought that was actually funny as hell but stifled his laugh to not ruin Suzuki's moment.

"I order you to be nice... NO! To um, HELP the next person who approaches you for it, that isn't of Nazarick! You have to do it... no matter what it is!" he said nodding his head in satisfaction. Jin was going to say something about how literal she would take "no matter what it is"... but this wasn't his business so he simply gave Narberal a wink and walked away laughing.

"Well, I... if you say I must then..." Even though those were her words, her crossed arms were tells she was not happy with that order.

Albedo walked past him and brushed his arm with his fingers as to covertly say "thank you". He acted like nothing happened and scanned the room for...

"P.A.!" Jin called out to Pandoras's Actor. He was sitting at a table with Eclair Eclair Eclair and Shizu.

"What are you three doing? Planning how to take over Nazarick?" Jin said eyeing Eclair over exaggeratedly. Eclair coughed and knocked over his multi-colored drink in surprise.

"Shit! He knows of my new plan! But i was so careful this time!" Ecair screamed as he ran out of the room muttering something about his plans falling apart like dry leaves in the autumn wind of despair. Jin facepalmed he laughed so hard. Shizu just looked mildly annoyed and ran after Eclair. Pandora's Actor greeted Jin.

"Guten Tag, Mein Führer. How are you doing?" Jin took a seat across from him and shrugged.

"Well the kids in Carne village are scared as hell of Suzuki now... but I invited some of them here to learn he isn't as bad as they think," Jin said to the german dressed, guardian. Pandoras's Actor nodded his head.

"Indeed, our image will rely heavily on that village in our early days..." Pandoras's Actor agreed. They both silently took a drink of the wine that was already at the table. Kilistran simply stood behind Jin in silence until he remembered she was following him.

"Oh, have a seat with us," he motion next to him. A smile appeared on her face and she walked over, sitting very close to Jin. Pandoras's Actor looked at her.

"I believe we haven't been introduced." Pandoras's Actor said extending his hand, she looked at the odd fingers but shook his hand still.

"I am Kilistran Denshusha, first wife to Lord Peroroncino!" She said in a dignified manner.

"Eh?" Jin and Pandora's Actor but said the same thing looking at her. But this was followed by a much louder... Angier version from behind them.

"EHHHH?" Shalltear loomed behind them, the look on her face was furry and she was glaring death at Killistran,"

"Oh, Mistress Shalltear! I did not..."

"You think you can MARRY Lord Peroroncino? A filthy dragon like you?" She pushed Killistran against the seat she was sitting on. Jin thrust himself between the two looking panicked.

"Shalltear... what... what are you doing? Jealousy isn't..."

"I'm not jealous... n, not really... Lord Peroroncino is a pervert of the highest order... marriage to an inferior being like this... is..." She looked at the frowning face of her maker and realized she had probably made a mistake.

"...not your call to make!" He reminded her. Her eyes popped open like she had woken up from sleep. She then realized the whole room had stopped doing what it was and was now staring at them, Albedo just facepalmed and could be heard groaning.

Shalltear cleared her throat and bowed in a dignified manner.

"I am sorry... I forgot myself... if you will excuse me," She said before quickly turning and leaving. Aura could be heard calling her an idiot loudly over the murmur of the crowd. Jin sighed and followed her.

"Stay here and give P.A. some company, would you Killistran?" She nodded that she would as Jin ran after Shalltear.

"Why is Shalltear upset?" Mare asked confused. Zesshi did not want to attend the party so stayed in her room so the twin were hanging out together, like old times.

Aura shook her head in disgust, but deep down she could understand how Shalltear might be feeling.

"She's just an idiot Mare... don't worry yourself about her," Aura said, taking a drink from her glass. Mare looked at her then imitated her and also drank. Mare just looked at the door Shalltear had run out of. He looked at Demiurge was walking around with a girl and talking to Yuri.

"Um... hey sis, who is that with Demiurge?" Aura furrowed her brow at his question.

"I heard him say she was just his new pet... so I don't think she matters," Aura said nodding at her own answer.

"O...Oh... if you say so," He said as he realized she had taken a sip, so did he. Mare looked at the door still like he really wanted to go.

"What's up Mare, why so interested in her?" Aura asked cocking her eyebrow. Mare's eyes darted back and forth nervously.

"Oh um, no reason..." Aura knew when Mare was lying to her, but he only did do if he really thought he had to, so she dropped the subject.

"Look... don't get involved with those two, honestly I think both are hopeless." Aura said shrugging and shaking her head. Mare frowned and scowled at Aura.

"Lord Peroroncino is not hopeless!" Mare said sternly. He then put his glass down hard and stomped out of the room in an "I am angry" manner. Aura sat in surprise. That was not like Mare to be so... Wait, had she had not been reading him right?... Was there was something weird about Mare, or was it her?

"M...Mare wait!" Aura called out and ran after her little brother but a hand stopped her. She looked up and saw it was Momonga, he had his hand on his shoulder. Just looking into his miscolored eyes melted her heart and she stopped and nodded. He smiled and picked her up, this, of course, made her forget all about... well everything as the object of her pure love held her up to his face.

"Don't worry Aura... I think Mare is going through something... notice Zesshi isn't here?" Aura nodded then caught what he was hinting at.

"You think they are fighting? but Mare never said... hrm, not that he ever would..." Aura said nodding but realizing the weird potion Momonga was holding her in.

"Um, Lord Momonga, could you uh..." She said looking down at her dangling feet.

"Oh right... he set her down, a tad clumsily.

"Let Mare handle his own problem for once... it will help him grow," Momonga said patting Arua on her back. She nodded, she did tend to run to aid, but that was what an older sister was supposed to do.

"I...if you say so Lord Momonga..." she said returning with him to the rest of the party.


	43. No Effort

CHAPTER FORTY-THREE: No effort

"Shalltear, it's just a misunderstanding..." He said as he pulled her aside in the hallway of Nazarick's ninth floor. She nodded in silence expecting to get punished.

"Look... I just told her when I choose to get married she'd be a wife, but unlike Momonga I'm not gonna marry anyone... not for a very long time. Shalltear looked at him with her red eyes.

"Lord Peroroncino... will you ever leave us again?" He blinked at the weird question.

"Leave you? Of course not! Why do you ask that?" Peroroncino asked looking seriouse.

"It's just that... I've been waiting, um... a lot of us have, but you have never told us why you left Nazarick in the first place... and where it is you went!" Shalltear finally blurted out the question that would bother her most of the day. By this time Mare was running up behind them, he hid behind a corner listing to their conversation, waiting for a polite time to announce himself.

"Mare? it's okay, come over here." Peroroncino said to the surprised Dark Elf boy. Mare meekly came around the corner holding his staff nervously. He looked up at Peroroncino with his giant miscolored eyes and a sad expression on his adorable face. Jin knelt down and patted his head.

"You should hear this as well Mare. But there is no real ONE reason I left... it's just that as a certain point the ga... the world of YGGDRASIL became more work than it was worth and I wasn't having fun... then there was a huge fight between me and my sister that happened over... some events that happened in Nazarick." he remembered thinking back to his last week of playing the game.

"Lady Bukubukuchagama and you had a fight?"

"Yeah... something like that, it's just that..." suddenly tears sprang from Jin's eyes as memories of Hitomi's flooded his mind. Ugh, why now?

Why now damnit? Jin cursed his own weak emotions as his pent up feelings about his sister flooded out. Jin turned away from Shalltear and Mare as he thought about Hitomi. How she was probably alone now without him.

"Lord Peroroncino? Are you okay?" Mare asked as he ran to the side of Peroroncino. Jin reached up and grabbed Mare, pulling him close and wrapping his arms around the young Dark Elf.

"What if I left her? What if Hitomi is alone because I'm here?" Jin asked looking at Mare and then up at Shalltear. Neither had any idea on how to react to this... they had never seen... or imagined Lord Peroroncino would be able to break down like this.

"My Lord... if Lady Bukubukuchagama wanted to be here... could she not simply have returned, as you did?" Shalltear asked. Jin shook his head.

"I don't think so... not now anyway, when we came to this new world... um, when Momonga and myself started talking to all of you... that was the last chance she had to come here I think... after the waves we've made in this world... she would have contacted us by now..." As Jin muttered this out Mare and Shalltear just exchanged confused glances.

"Lady Bukubukuchagama? What do you mean you left her?" Mare asked, not really following what was going on.

"In our old world... your maker... Hitomi, or um... Bukubukuchagama as you call her... she isn't here... and in the other world, we were all we had.,.. which means she's alone now... I think."

Mare's eye's opened up with full determination and resolve as he hugged Jin to his young chest. Shalltear couldn't believe what she saw. Lady Bukubukuchagama's brother Lord Peroroncino, her maker was in the arms od Mare, completely broken down.

"Lord Peroroncino... I miss lady Bukubukuchagama as well... I wish she were here to teach me things... and..." Mare said as he looked away in frustration, he bit his lower lip. Jin looked up at Mare in, he wondered what the young boy was feeling... but feelings were never one of jin's strong suits... not real ones anyway.

"But I think there are things that... I can't help but feel..." Mare said biting his lips in angst. Jin shook his head and focused on Mare. He suddenly realized that Mare was also emotionally torn about something.

Jin sat up taking Mare in his arms. Mare did not resist and grabbed Jin around his waist as some tears came out. Jin was surprised to see Mare cry like this but wanted to know why, even if he himself did not understand what was happening.

"Uh, Mare are you... alright" Shalltear now asked kneeling next to them. Mare looked at her and nodded then turned to look Jin in his eyes.

"Why have you not talked to me Lord Peroroncino?" Mare asked, looking up at Jin. Jin simply looked down at the boy in shock.

"You... you talk with sis... you talk with Lord Momonga, why... why do you never come to talk to me? I love you Lord Peroroncino... but I can..." Jin shook Mare a bit to make eye contact. The sudden guilt weighing down on him that he had been ignoring... someone who was now in tears because of it.

Jin looked up as Shalltear as to ask if they could be alone. She nodded knowingly and patted both of them on their heads.

"I will be available for you Lord Peroroncino when you need me," Shalltear said with a dignified bow. She smiled at her and made a "thank you" motion with his mouth. By now mare was crying more and Jin was a little unsure how to approach this situation.

"Mare... I... I um... here we should get out of the hallway at least." Jin frowned as he looked at the bawling boy in his arms he grabbed Mare and led him into his room, seating Mare on the edge of his bed that was closest and sitting with him.

Mare had stopped his sobbing but was still flush red and panting a bit as he tried to calm down.

"Mare... I'm sorry... it's not that I... in truth..." Jin's own head was now yelling at him. How could he have such an oversight? Mare... a child that probably had been looking to Peroroncino for some time for emotional support was largely ignored by him... so as commonsense Jin simply held Mare, letting the boy cry his eye's out for whatever reason. He cursed his own nature... one that would neglect something so important... like this.

"No... I'm sorry Lord Peroroncino for..."

"No, Mare... I... I am sorry... You've been wanting to connect with me for this whole time we were here right?" Jin suddenly realized why Mare had asked Shalltear to "teach him" about his body... nobody else was there for the lad. Mare bit his lip as tears ran down his cheeks as he hugged Jin.

"I love you Lord Peroroncino..." Mare said between sobs. Jin hugged him closely and whispered into mare's ear.

"I love you too Mare..." he laughed into. Jin was surprised to feel Mare's lips press against his in a kiss.

Jin's eyes shot open wide as he realized how Mare was reacting to him. Jin was so surprised he didn't know what to do... this kind of behavior was so out of place for Mare!

Mare moaned softly in his mouth as they kissed. Jin put his hands on Mare's shoulders and pulled him away from his romantic embrace. Mare looked at him in confusion and rejection.

"You... you do not love me Lord Peroroncino?" Mare asked as new tears formed in his miscolored eyes. Jin shook his head and patted Mare's head lightly.

"I love you, Mare. But like this... it's um, is...is this something you really want!? I mean... i REALLy have to be sure you understand what you're asking... for..." Jin shook his head in disbelief.

"You have to be sure this is... what? Of course, this is something I want." Mare asked, his face was now flush red.

"Is... do you understand? I mean, you're still..."

"I know that... I'm young... but my wife Zesshi has taught me many things... I think I could be a proper lover for you My Lord Peroroncino... if you teach me how..." Mare said looking away in a bashful expression. Jin couldn't believe the position he was in right now... a boy he had merely thought of as his sister's warped vision of himself... was now professing his love to him...

"Mare... how... how do you really see me?" he asked in shock. Mare burst out into tears as he let the tears run free.

"You, Lord Momonga and sis are the most important things here to me... Lord Momonga will marry sis someday... but you and I will never..." he cried out.

"And you want me to uh...marry you like Momonga will marry Aura someday?" Jin asked in disbelief. Mare's concept of marriage and love was purer than most... and Jin felt terrible for even having the right to have Mare love him.

"Uh... wha... what about Zesshi?" Jin asked. Mare shook his head.

"She said she had no right to impose any rules... so long as I give her a, then child I can... love anyone else I want.. and I... I... I LOVE YOU! Lord Peroroncino!" Jin's eyes were wide with disbelief at what he was hearing...

"Uh, Mare... we are both males..." while this fact didn't matter to Jin... Mare had a right to know that this was... hard for Jin to accept.

"I don't care! I love you and Lord Momonga... and you are... the same! Why should it matter?" Jin pinched the area between his eyes as he thought.

Mare's 'innocence' had been ruined already as soon as he had sex with Zesshi... but it would seem there was more to Mare's sexual appetite than her...

"Wait..." Jin slowly said tasting Mare's saliva.

Jin suddenly realized that there was the strong taste of wine in his mouth and he had not drunk any since earlier in the party. He then looked at Mare, his eyes were a tad glazed over and he was smiling, his face was also beet red.

"Mare, did... did you drink wine at that party?" Jin asked. Mare smiled and nodded. Jin laughed as this explained Mare's sudden boldness.

He was drunk...

"It's okay Mare, but for now... you should just get some rest," Jin said smiling at the lad. Mare blinked with a slight frown. Mare let out a loud sigh as he hugged Jin closely then closed his eyes. Jin smiled as he wrapped his arms around Mare, holding the boy close to him as he cast [SLEEP] on Mare, who went to sleep immediately.

"Just sleep for now you goof..." Jin said laughing, he wished Hitomi was here with him... he wanted to show her what a great boy she had created, and how proud Jin was of him.

He wanted, to tell her... a lot of things.

"So... my Lord Peroroncino... will you... love me?" Mare asked drunkenly in his sleep. Peroroncino wrapped his arms around Mare, hugging him tightly.

While he felt more than just a little... conflicted about how Mare had reacted to him, in the end, he wanted only to protect him and leave a better world for him and his sister Aura. He was sure this was more to do about his neglect of mare than anything... perhaps the lad had thought this was his only way to get his attention? Jin thought what he could do to strengthen their bond but it wasn't long until Jin drifted off to sleep as well.

The next few days or so were all business. In exchange for Momnga to stop any further hostile actions against The Re-Estize Kingdom, The King officially handed the city over to Momonga and recognized the Sorcerer kingdom as it's rightful owner.

First and foremost was the grand walk-in. Momonga (as a Dark Elf) would officially enter E-Rantel as it's ruler. There was going to be a whole procession, there was much to do and even more to get ready for in order to make it all go according to plan.

Momonga wasn't outright hated yet, many people had already been out to see their new lake where only undead used to spawn. The rumor of heavily reduced taxes also gave rise to some hopeful curiosity.

As his cover of a Dark Elf, many were not that weary of him as few had negative opinions of them as interactions with them was usually just news of the old Slane theocracy killing them off every so often.

But people also talked about the dead. The hundreds of thousands that he had wiped out with so much as a wave of his hand... there was more than just a little anxiety as well, some even feared he would enslave humans to make up for their enslavement of his race, as one point.

So when the day finally came, there was a large crowd gathered, murmurs could be heard... even some debates as to how well a ruler this new Dark Elf would make. The gates were already open and the banner of Nazarick already flying all over the city by the time Momonga's parade arrived.

For his large escort of soldiers, he decided to use golems as opposed to undead, for PR purposes and it fell in line with his massacre, it would serve to lower the concern of Momonga "practicing Necromancy". Momonga's carriage rode between the rank and file of Golem soldiers that numbers close to 1,000 and were level 50 each. They were made of incredible crystals and games, they resembled large walking crystals donned in armor and carrying flags of The Sorcerous Kingdom.

Behind them came The Dark Elves that were released by The Baharuth empire. They were dressed in fantastic and well-made clothes, they were all riding magical beasts, provided by Aura. They waved at the bewildered humans, some even winking and blowing kisses as the blushing men and women. This was the reminder that Momonga gave life to these that he identified with.

And then came The Death Knights and the crowd fell silent. they stared in amazement and terror at the unbelievable sight... this was the reminder that he also controlled death.

Finally, a very unexpected sight... The Adamantite Adventurer team Ainz Ooal Gown, Ji Joe the Monk with his student Lulu. And Momon with the beautiful Nabe. Beside them were another team of instant recognition, The Blue Roses. Both teams officially hired to provide added security, also both teams would officially be making E-Rantel their home and base of operation. It would be announced they would be the "outside police" force that kept any of The Sorcerer King undead or creations from running amuck.

Momonga took his residence at the former noble's mansion, outfitted to fit the Sorcerer King standard of course. The soldiers and Golems took stations all around town. Many people ran into their homes in fear, others stood in amazement at the Golems and Death Knights.

But it was a peaceful occupation, and the announcement of the immediate 80% tax decrease went even further to make the people of E-Rantel accepting of their new Overlord, taxes were always the true enemy to the normal man, no matter the age.

The Sorcerer King had officially claimed his territory and his Kingdom made real to all who surrounded it.

A week later, Momonga sits in his new office going over the huge checklists of things that needed to get done. He had just approved the Orphanage for the children he had made parentless... this was a problem Jin had announced would happen, more like feared it. Momonga sighed, in fact, since the party, Momonga hadn't seen Peroroncino at all. He wanted to touch base with his friend and make sure things were okay, then he saw a line in the report that caught his attention.

"The Elf King had begun his attack on The Holy Kingdom, Lord Momonga should be expecting The Holy Queen soon," Momonga realized this meant Demiurge expected her to ask for his aid soon and he'd be away on that leg of the plan... Luckily with the help of The Blue Roses and Ainz Ooal Gown, The Adventurers Guild was still running smoothly, he had some thoughts about renovating it, now that monster slaying would be handled by his golems and undead.

"Then there is the Golem lending program..." an idea he had to make money as he realized worker golems were basically incredibly rare... not only would they begin work on his country's new road system, with the help of working undead of course... but he wanted to start a program of lending them out to friendly nations as a way to build infostructure easily. Luckily Yuri said she would attend to this matter... was it wrong to make his wives work?

"Well, Albedo is away dealing with the "Re-Estize noble plan"... she would secretly and internally promote many inept nobles within the Re-Estize Kingdom to further weaken it. With the help of the recently resurrected Underground organization "The Eight Fingers" it would go smoothly she assured him... so putting his wives to work seemed it couldn't be helped.

Narbarel would maintain her role as Nabe and the cover of Ainz Ooal Gown as a "go-between" for people wishing to speak with Momon directly as this would need to be handled by either Jin or, more likely, Pandora's Actor as Momon.

She would also use this time to obey Momon's, forgotten, order to help people... no matter what. Luckily her previously cold attitude made anyone hold major reservations about talking to her, much less asking for her help personally, so the order would go largely unfulfilled for some time.

Momonga was about to put the parchment down when he read a request from Jin.

'I Want to take Mare out on an adventure to bond with him, plan on taking Shalltear, Zesshi and Clementine as back up and Kilistran as my guide. She says something about Dwarves in the mountain we got her and her family on, might be worth checking out.' It read.

"Dwarves huh? Bonding with Mare? Well, that's certainly productive... but why does Jin get to have fun while I'm stuck doing all this..." Momonga whined to himself. Either way, he approved it.

"Still... would have been nice to do adventure together..." he said then he looked at the second page of requests and orders, the amount of work he had to do was staggering, but this was to be expected as the new ruler... maybe he could ask that Emperor Jircniv some pointers... that would be just awkward, but if he could... ease drop on him... that could work.

Momonga decided he'd go have a talk with Ainzach later, the leader of the Adventurers Guild to get the ball rolling on his revamping of the guild... out of the things he wanted to do, this struck him as important. Plus he would probably need to go to The Baharuth Empire, which would allow him to put off some work as he "worked" and watch the Emperor work without anyone knowing...

"Perfect!" he exclaimed in pride as he figured out a way to go on his own little adventure. there was more written, something about Semiurges plans for The former Queen of the Dragon Kingdom but his Dark Elf brain was overtaxed and he needed to relax, so he figured he'd read the rest after he'd blown off some steam... oh all his wives were busy he realized with a disappointed look at the paper.

"Albedo, Yuri are busy... Narbarel might have some time... but if someone calls for... three wives and I can't get laid..." he solemnly admitted in frustration.

There came a knock at the door and Lupusregina walked in with a big smile on her face.

"Oh, hello Lupu, is there something you need?" he asked setting down the papers. She sauntered over to him and giggled.

"Well, I might have just overheard what you said just now... and i think I might be able to help you out..." She said as she walked to his desk.

"What I just... oh... OH! No, I don't, i didn't I um..." Momonga stammered as Lupuisregina pulled her tits out in front of his face with a hungry smile.

"Are you sure? because i was just thinking how bad I'd liek someone to grab my tits... My lord..." she whispered as she shoved them into his face. Momonga's eyes bulged at the soft fleshy mountains that were pressed against his cheeks.

"Lupushrshena?" Momonga said muffled by her tanned breasts.

"It's okay Lord Momonga, you can use me as your personal cum dump..." she growled as she sat in his lap, grinding her hips against his. Momonga was already slightly turned on thinking about his wives so this sent him to full arousal, even if he didn't really understand what was going on, in truth Lupusregina had been ear to the door the whole time, hoping a chance like this would present itself...

"Lu... I... this..." He tried to protest but his desires were taking over... no emotional suppression to ruin his fun...

"Lord Momonga's dick is already so hard... I know he wants it..." she said, clamping his member with a free hand. he nodded as he put his mouth to hers, kissing her like the whore she was (even though you do not kiss a whore...) they kissed till he needed to break for air.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Lupusregina said taking out a bottle filled with a light blue liquid. He looked at it, it was thick and gooey... not a potion. But before he could ask what it was she was pouring it onto his penis.

"Huh? Wh...wait..." he was suddenly overtaken by an intense feeling of lust!

"I asked sister Solution to make me some of this... it's her special concentrated aphrodisiac bodily secretion she can make..." she laughed. Momonga at once remembered the intoxifying effects of this stuff when she had used it on him.

"Oh, I see..." is all he could mutter out as Solutions compound worked its way into his system making him incredibly sensitive. Lupusregina nodded with a smile.

"And since you're already all lubed up, we can go right to my favorite part..." she growled as she turned around and spread her own lovely ass cheeks.

"You're favorite paaa..." Momonga was saying until he was interrupted by Lupusregina sliding her ass over his cock. She bit her lips and her eyes rolled up as she let a dumb smile appear on her face. Solutions effect was also taking hold of her as Momonga reached all the way up her as she could get him.

"Hnnnngh..." they both moaned out as her warmth, combined with the drug made feeling every muscle twitch her rectum possible and it was driving him wild... and she had not even begun moving yet. Lupusregina then spread her legs and put her arms around his neck as she thrust her hips up and down in long hard movements, taking him almost all the way out, then driving him all the way in again.

"You... this... is... amazing..." Momonga managed to moan out as Lupusregina humped him harder and faster. His first orgasms was already on it's way, the increased sensitivity had a negative effect too it would seem...

"Ugh... your dick... is tearing me in... please cum in me... make me... your... personal cum dump Lord Momonga!" Lupusregina panted out like a bitch in heat as she forced him up her ass even deeper and harder, throwing all her weight into it now.

"Ugh...c...cumming now..." he groaned as he shot his first load into his personal maid. Her tongue was already hanging out and her eyes staring off in an ecstasy induced trance. His warm jizz kept coming as she panted loudly and tons of sweat ran down her face and tits.

"Lord Momonga is filling me up..." she cried as she came. Solutions drug was now hitting it's full effect. Momonga felt his aggression turn up. He grabbed Lupusregina's hips, stood up and plopped her over his desk. He pulled his hard dick out her gaping anus as roughly pushed it into her pussy, naturally she was already slick so he slid into her tight fit with no trouble.

"YYYEEEOOOWW!" She howled out like a wolf as her lord savaged her insides with his dick...

"Lor...Lor...Lo..." Lupusregina tried to say but his attack on her womb had her paralyzed with pleasure. (this was more of an effect of the drug than anything) So she was unable to warn him that she was ovulating today as he filled her womb with his Godkin making seed. He filled her to the max as he even overflowed out of her.

"Gwahh!" She cried as Momonga roughly pulled her off the desk and threw her into his chair. With all the quickness of a level 100 being, he already had his cock in her mouth and was fucking the back of her throat. Her gag reflex clenched her entire esophagus around his dick but he grabbed the back of her head, controlling her head. She was trying to breathe from her mouth but her own snot was making that hard as she slowly started to lose oxygen.

'MMPPPH!" She tried to warn as she tapped his waist frantically.

"Endure it..." he said as he finally reached his final climax. Just as Lupusregina was thinkign she might pass out he pulled his dick out her throat allowing her to breathe at last. Momonga covered her slutty looking face with his cum as well has her tits.

"Haaa.." he finally gasped out for air as she also caught her breath. He fell to his knees, completely spent. they were both still kinda reeling from the effects of Solutions compound as well so talking was hard for the next couple of minutes. Finally, Momonga could formulate words.

"Uh, was that... sorry if..." he said now remembering his overly rough treatment of her during their sex. She crawled down to meet him on the floor and kissed him on his cheek before laying her head on his warm chest. He smiled and patted her head. She smiled and patted her tummy.


	44. Full submission

CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR: Fully Submissive

Queen Calca, The Holy Queen looked at her latest report. It was bad. Every defensive and offensive force thrown at The Elf King and his army were easily overcome, the enemy taking no to minimal casualties. What'smore there were spottings of Remedios in the camps... so she was alive at least.

"I see... that's..." She dropped the parchment. Kelart Custodio winced as she had to compile the report, she understood how her queen felt.

"Then nothing we do... how can one man be so powerf..." she stopped herself, remembering the echoes of the weird goats that Momonga had summoned to save her country.

"So then... should we... ask the newly recognized Sorcerer King for help? As a Dark Elf, he should have little love for Elves, more so for the Elf king that now rules the Dark Elf nation... he might..." Kelart was suggesting but Calca rose her hand to stop her.

"We are already in his debt... to ask for it yet again would... be, we would owe him... far too much." Calca thought long about what she could do. The Holy Kingdom already publically supported the new Sorcerer Kingdom, and it's king. But that was only words, no actual aid had been sent or asked for.

"We still have time to find a way... we could... rally all our forces and meet him at the southern border," Kelart suggested futilely, even she would suggest against such action, it just made her feel better to say such things. The Queen simply reached out and held her hand.

"We are indeed fortunate he is attacking the southern nobles first... in truth, if he were to stop my power would be cemented into place because of him..." Calca said, clicking her tongue.

"What if... we hired some Adventures?" But again Calca shook her head.

"This is a political matter, two-nation waging open warfare, no Adventure team would touch this situation... we would need, his help once again... no matter how I look at this situation... it's a bad one for us," She placed the parchment down.

"What of that Neia Baraja? I heard she's been doing 'good things' in his name?" Calca asked making finger quotes. Kelart nodded but with a bit of a frown.

"Yes... her um, street-side sermons have gathered more than just a few crowds now... through donation she now resides in a house with a balcony she stands from and talks about "The Sorcerer King and how he saved our Nation"... it seems she's developed a bit of a gift for talking to a crowd... why?" Kelart asked confused.

"Well... maybe we can use her? Have her ask on... the behalf of his followers?" Calca thought but Kelart turned with a serious expression.

"MY QUEEN! If... If you were to that, and allow his help... it would be the same as officially recognizing his "followers" as a real religion! Before long Neia Baraja would be in your seat!" Kelart protested. Calca sighed.

"Yes, but... no matter what I do, it just seemed like asking The Sorcerer King for help is my only option..." The Queen let out another stress-filled sigh.

"What if we ask to become a vassal state? It's..." Calca had been thinking this too, but they would be at the mercy of Momonga's bargaining leverage... he could ask her for anything, even her hand in...

"That's it! We will ask for to be a vassal state to the Sorcerer Kingdom... the nobles that would oppose this... well they are all well and dead or will be soon, thanks to the Elf King..." Calca nodded at her own visualization of the problem.

"It... almost seems too perfect my Queen... like some grand plan is moving pieces around a board..." Kelart said shaking her head and frowning, part of her wondered if all this wasn't set up by the Sorcerer King himself.

"Yet... if he asks too much... and we are forced to reject the offer... no, what could he ask for that would be worse than annihilation by the Elf King..." Calca said and pulled out a fresh parchment and began writing.

"I've heard he's lowered taxes in his region by 80%... does this sound like someone who would suddenly be greedy?" Calca asked looking up at her friend. Kelart just shook her head again and remained silent.

She could imagine the ruckus her sister Remedios would be making right now... but her sister was in the hands of The Elf King, so who knows what her condition is... but she could take a guess.

"Then... who shall deliver the request?" Kelart asked, already knowing the answer.

"Please, Kelart? You're the only one I trust to do this for me..." Calca asked squeezing her hand firmly. Kelart let out a small sigh and nodded.

"As you wish My Queen... I shall assemble an escort and head out immediately... by the time I get to E-Rantel the Elf King will probably be pushing our southern border anyway..." Kelart said as she turned to leave.

"Take Neia with you..."

"My Queen?" Kelart looked stunned.

"She is still a squire, yes? She will be your from here on out..." Calca announced in an official manner that suggested she was not asking, this was an order. Kelart blinked trying to understand.

"May... I ask why, then?" Calca smiled.

"I feel she may show Master Momonga that we seriously appreciate him down here in the Holy Kingdom... being as outspoken as she is about his exploits and our... support of it." Kelart nodded.

"Very well, I will have word sent to her... oh, her mother requires aid, she was among the paladins during... our salvation."

Calca frowned. Many of the Paladins that had survived the war either threw down their swords and returned home or were too emotionally shattered to be considered fit for active duty... even the ones that were not shaken by what they saw, the few that there were, were some of Neia's biggest supporters. Some of the veteran Paladins saw true power and did not shy away from it...

"Okay, have a priestess assigned to her mother for her absence... and Kelart, be careful..." Kelart nodded and went to do as she was ordered.

Within a day Kelart Custodio and Neia Baraja were supplied and their escort left the gates of the Holy capital... the trip would take over a month and a half as they would have to travel the northern route through Re-Lobell, then through the Re-Estize capital and finally to E-Rantel... if they were lucky they would not run into any trouble... but The Elf King could very well have scouts on the lookout for aid seekers such as they...


	45. Journey start

(No difference of T or M versions of this chapter)

CHAPTER FORTY-FIVE: Journey start

"Hmm, where's Mare?" Peroroncino looked over his group and noticed mare had yet to arrive.

"I'm here!" A girlish voice called out. Mare was awkwardly running to them with his staff clutched in both arms. Peroroncino was in his true form, which almost felt odd seeing as how much time he spent as a Dark Elf these days, well his bird form was known as a dead criminal to humans he thought, so many that was for the best. he waited for Mare to catch up, giving him a head pat once he did.

"Glad you could make it!" Peroroncino jokingly said. Mare looked up at him with intensely remorseful eyes.

"I would never intentionally disobey you Lord Peroroncino! I really wanted to be with you for this!" He cried out. Zesshi came up behind him with a bored expression. Peroroncino smiled and turned to look at the rest of the group. Shalltear, along with Clementine and Queen Rodusk was also present. Kilistran also was with them as she would be the general guide.

"Well, we're all ready. So I was thinking about paying those Dwarves a visit that Kilistran mentioned. Kilistran, can you elaborate on what you mentioned to me earlier? Kilistran was in her [POLYMORPHED] human body.

"We ruled over a Demihuman species call Quagoa. They were always attacking a large city of Dwarves somewhere deeper in the mountain." She explained... from what I understand the Quagoa would eat the Dwarves.

"Quagoa? What are those?" Peroroncino asked. Kilistran thought for a moment before answering.'

"They sort of look like furry beasts that walk upright, they have naturally bladed hands and their fur can grow harder than metal, usually they were scattered in separate tribes but a leader recently rose among them and united them... it'll just be a matter of time until they take the Dwarves completely." She said with a shrug of not really caring.

"Hmm... conflict between two nations makes this easy, we simply need to approach the ones who need help the most," Peroroncino said to himself, but loud enough so that the group would hear it.

"Then, is Lord Peroroncino planning to put these Dwarves to heel?" Shalltear asked as she spun her umbrella playfully behind her shoulder. Peroroncino caught a glance Shalltear gave Kilistran and frowned. There was still some animosity between them, mostly from Shalltear's side... this might be a good time to deal with that he thought to himself.

"Okay, so is there anything else anyone would like to say before we leave?" Peroroncino asked looking around.

"Um..." an unfamiliar voice spoke up but very softly. Peroroncino looked at the voice, it was Queen Rodusk, former Queen, but he liked to call her that out of irony. Shalltear glared at her angerly but Peroroncino rose his hand to let her speak.

"What is it?" Peroroncio asked. Rodusk cleared her throat a bit first then spoke.

"Well... if you're looking for nations to conquer... there is one I know of that might be useful to you." She said now a bit more boldly. She straightened up her posture a bit and spoke clearly.

"Oh? Not the Minotaur nation right? I heard Demiurge is going to deal with them..." Peroroncino said shrugging but Rodusk shook her head.

"No, in the forest to the east of the minotaur nation that my... that my daughter's nation now controls... there was a small nation of human, fox-like creatures called Kitsune... we were unable to conquer them because of their strong magic, that is, WE considered their magic strong," Rodusk informed her captors.

"There's also the Skin Walker tribe... but I have no idea where they actually are, just I know they inhabit that area as well, right?" Clementine said as she butted in. Rodusk scowled at that mention.

"Yes... there is that as well, but they won't listen to reason, they are just wolf-like Demihumans that can turn completely human when they want, after a certain age. But they are savage beasts that infiltrate human tribes and... well I'm sure you can guess the rest..." She told him with a pitiful look on her face.

"Wait... those sound a lot like Werewolves..." Peroroncino said in surprise.

"So... we have Quagoa and Dwarves... or Kitsune and werewolves... this is a hard one alright... wait, what do Kitsune look like exactly?" He asked Rodusk.

"They are human-looking but with fox ears at the top of their heads and foxtails, sometimes more than one tail. Also, the entire species looks female, even the men look like women so it might be..." she was explaining but was interrupted.

"Yeah, I'm going there! Oh, wait, if we're going to see Werewolves... Lupusregina should come with us as well..." He said excitedly. He cast [MESSAGE].

"Lupu, get your sexy butt to us, you're coming along on my next mission," he said.

"Of course, Lord Peroroncino. I will be there as fast as I can!" She replied and he ended the spell. He thought and decided to let Momonga know the change in plan. He cast another [MESSAGE].

"Hey Suzuki, little change of plan, we're going to look in on some Demihuman tribes that interest me, they are east of the Whyven Rider nation's control."

"Oh? I see... well I've sent Demiurge and his... friend to work out some things over there, so he will be in the area if you need his help." Momonga said. hearing that was a huge relief to Jin, Demiurge was the most reliable person he could think of.

"Wait... you mean that loli he was walking around with at the party right? What's her deal anyway?"

"She was the former Queen of The Dragon Kingdom, he said he has a use for her." Jin thought for a bit at the words Momonga had just said but decided he was probably wrong about what Demiurge wanted to use her for.

"Oh just so you know I'll also be taking Lupusregina with me, I'm looking for some werewolves so I figured she'd be a good addition to my group."

"Alright, I'll remove her from my maid duty... is there anything else?"

"No, just an update... oh as we won't be going to the Dwarves now, maybe you could check them out?"

"I'd like to... but I have to get the ball rolling on my revamping of the Adventures Guild... so I'll be taking a trip to the Baharuth Empire soon..."

"Ah, well that's important too. Well, good luck with that then." Jin said to his friend as the spell faded.

"Dwarves will have to wait." He said.

"Um, should we put the Dwarves off? It sounds like they could use our help the most." Mare said but Jin did not hear him as he was already talking to Shalltear. Soon Lupusregina came running up with a huge smile on her face.

"I am here as requested!" She announced with a salute.

"At eases soldier, I'll tell you why you're here when we get to the place we need to... Shalltear?" He realized he'd have to [POLYMORPH] himself to his human form as the Wyvern Riders knew him as such. After finishing his spell and becoming human he turned to Shalltear.

"Alright, so [GATE] us to the Wyvern Riders nation, we'll ask around there for help finding these tribes," Jin said and Shalltear bowed as she cast [GATE]. They stepped through and were suddenly standing in the throne room of The Wyvern Riders. As they all finished crossing they saw Esmelie Rodusk, the current Queen of the Wyvern Riders that was appointed by Peroroncino. Next to her was Demiurge who had apparently told them they were coming as nobody was surprised to see them all appear in the throne room like this. Behind him was the loli he'd been seen with lately.

"Welcome back to The Wyvern Riders Nation Lord Peroroncino." Esmelie Rodusk said with a nice smile.

"Hey Esmelie, so how is everything going?" he asked. She nodded.

"Well, I've executed my sisters, so there is nobody left to challenge me for the throne, to that end all is well. Your emissary Demiurge tells me you are looking for the Kitsune and Skin Walker tribes?" He nodded.

"That's right, we're looking to bring them in... or eliminate them if they are hostile..." She thought for a second or two.

"The Kitsune will be willing to talk, however... the Skin Walker tribe will almost certainly attack you on sight." She warned but he rose his hand as to show it was fine.

"I have a plan to deal with The bad doggies... but is it true the Kitsune as all-female looking?" He asked with hopefulness in his voice. She tilted her head but nodded.

"Yes, the only way to tell them apart, with clothes on, is the chest, the women will have breasts and, as expected, the men will not, but their voice, looks, body structure, even mannerisms will be feminine.

"So half the tribe are hot fox girls... the other half are hot traps... man, I wish I discovered this place sooner!" he squealed in delight, catching a few strange glances from his party and the room.

"Traps? Wait... like me?" Mare asked suddenly. Jin nodded.

"Yeah, you'll probably even see lots of boys your age that also are traps..." a lecherous look crossed his face but was quickly gone. Mare smiled and seemed happy with that answer.

"There is a forest east of The Great Minotaur Nation... you will be approached by them as soon as you enter their territory." She explained.

"Oh yeah, how is The Minotaur nation campaign going?" Peroroncino directed to question to Demiurge who bowed as he answered.

"Exactly as Lord Momonga has seen it would go... that is to say, "all according to plan," Demiurge said with his usual smile. The loli next to him smiled slightly but kept her gaze locked onto Demiurge.

"Alright, that's good to hear... what about the Skin Walkers?"

"You will find them hidden deeper in that forest, where the forest meet the line of the hills behind it they may attack or simply flee, but as you said, you have a plan to deal with them... So that's all I can tell you, unfortunately." The new Queen said as she held a large golden lance next to her. She smirked at her mother who only cast her eyes to the floor.

"And how are you enjoying my mother?" Esmelie Rodusk sneered as she looked at her mother.

"She had a bit of an attitude, but we've worked that out of her, other than that she's a fine sex slave," Pero said with a laugh. A wicked smile crossed Esmelie Rodusk face.

"Well, she is finally serving her greater purpose I see... so is there anythign else The Wyvern nation can assist you in?"

"Nope, I just needed to be pointed in the right direction. Thanks." He said as he motioned for his group to follow him.

"Would you like an escort of Wyvern Riders?" The current Queen asked. Peroroncino looked behind him at his sex slave.

"You know where these tribes are, right?" The former Queen nodded. He turned back and smiled at Esmelie Rodusk.

"No, that won't be necessary so long as your mother knows how to get there.

"In her youth, my mother was a very strong rider and fought with the Kitsune a few times as well as the Skin Walkers, she should be a good guide for you all." Esmelie Rodusk said with some smugness in her voice.

As they now knew where to go, they prepared for their destination. Peroroncino, Mare, Zesshi, Clementine, and Rodusk flew on the back of a Dragon Kilistran. Mare scrambled to sit in Peroroncino's lap and smiled brightly up at him as Kilistran beat her large wings and took to the air. Shalltear used [FLY] magic to stay behind them and keep a rear look our as they flew.

"So, tell me more about these Kitsune, It seems you have a history with them," Peroroncino called back to Rodusk. She noded with an unpleased look.

"They come from a far off kingdom... nobody knows where it's at, but as some point, a large amount of them were exiled from their kingdom for some reason... Those exiled took refuge in the forest east of the Minotaur nation. With their magic, they easily dominated the whole forest and hills surrounding it."

"So what lead to you fighting with them?"

"When they showed up their presence worried all the surrounding nations... most decided to just wipe them out and be done with it... my mother was one of those that thought that way, thinking some exiles would be easy pickings. But they held off every invader that set foot in their Forrest."

"Okay that's certainly interesting... and a way to learn about the lands beyond our current knowledge." He nodded then looked forward again as they flew east.

They passed over The Minotaur Nation, as they did so some long javelin arrows were shot at them but they were too high up top even reach, however...

"You scum dare take potshots at My Lord?" Shalltear shrieked and dove down at the towers that had fired at them. She was gone before Peroroncino could say a word. She was wearing her red armor and had the lance he'd made for her. As she crashed intot he large wooded towers, all they could see were huge plumes of smoke where Shalltear was attacking. Kilistran looked back at Peroroncino.

"Should we assist her My Love?" She asked. Mare was already readying his staff with a determined look. A few more series of explosions ripped the ground below them as Shalltear had now moved on to destroying the fort that the towers were housed in.

"I'LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!" Shalltear cried as she swung her lance back and forth. Each attack she made would rend several bodies of the Minotaur to shreds.

"Hnnnng! DIE! DIE HAHAHA!" She cried as she felt the warm blood splash across her face. With each devasting attack, she unleashed her blood frenzy drive her further into madness.

"Uh... no... she'd got this... we'll just wait for her to finish, best nott o get too close to her when she'd like this," Peroroncino said looking down at the carnage.

"HA! So easssy!" Shalltear yelled. She was holding the impaled body of a Minotaur above her, letting it's blood rain down upon her. She hurled its body at the fortresses' walls and it exploded into shards of meat and wood. A loud horn-like alarm rang out as the fortress sounded an attack. As Shalltear mindlessly tore the members of the fort to shreds they could see the gathering forces coming to stop this sudden intruder.

"Well, I guess I can help fro up here..." He waited till they had formed up in ranks. They were not running blindly one by one, instead they were gathering and waiting to push in one huge surge... this showed training and tactics beyond normal Demihuman. However, as they grouped up lager and larger they only made Peroroncino's job that much easier.

"[EXPLOSIVE SHATTER SHOT]" He unleashed several volleys of exploding fire arrows that rained down over the reinforcements. The explosions of the arrows incinerated them in an instant. If any had survived a crazed vampire tearing out of the base would be put down immediately.

"Um, were we not on a diplomatic mission to the Kitsune? Why are we razing this city?" Zesshi asked annoyed at all the fess they were making.

"Well... this is just... damnit Shalltear... She drew us into this fight, let's support her... but stay far away from her..." he turend to his real bird form and jumped off Kilistran's back. Mare jumped onto his back.

"Let's get them Lord Peroroncino!" He cried. Peroroncino nodded and dove down at another section of the gathering troops. As she weaved between arrow and javelin bolts Mare rose his hands in the air.

"[MOVE EARTH... WAVE]" At his command, a huge torrent of dirt and earth rose tens of meters into the air and crashed down on the grouping forces. the huge pile of dirt and earth kept sliding across the area and crashed into a city next to it. the impact completely shattered the barricade and opened up a clear path for Shalltear to rip and tear as every minotaur in several miles before her now lay buried underneath feet of soil and rock.

"That should do it... um..." He realized this would not end... she'd tear down this entire city, which could take days unless they helped.

"I'm gonna try and calm her down... everyone else just keep a lookout." He ordered as she streaked toward Shalltear.

"Alright, Shalltear, that's enough!" He called out. She spun around and for a few moments glared angrily at him until she realized who it was.

"But... they... ugh.. they dared... hnng... I want to kill them so bad... let me kill them Lord Please! Let me kill them and then we can mate on their dead bodies!" She cried out, turning around to continue her slaughter.

"Shalltear stop! We don't really have time for this..." and he didn't want to step on Demiurge's toes as he knew he was handling this front. She stopped, heaving and panting heavily.

"Come on Shalltear... this is an order, let's get going..." he put some sternness into his voice. She slammed her lance into the ground, trying to relax...

"F...fine..." She said between pained heaves.

"And don't do this again... only attack when actually under fire, or if I ordered to, understand?" She nodded.

"Alright then... let's get going." He could already hear more and more alarms going off, soon the entire city would be coming to attack. They flew off before anyone else could show up and continued their flight to the Kitsune Forrest.


	46. Pointless Struggles

CHAPTER FORTY-SIX: Pointless struggles

He looked down at the woman he had just finished with. Her will still had not been broken, probably a testament to her training as a paladin. She was in a pathetic state... he had not been gentle with her. The Elf King, otherwise known as King Lashic walked out of his tent and snapped his fingers as the nearest healer.

"You, heal the woman in there. If she dies so do you," was all Lashic said. As he walked to the front of his camp and peered out at the lights before him. It was the largest city in the southern half of The Holy Kingdom. He wondered what the Holy Queen will be like once he bent her to his will.

"Maybe I might get some useful children from her..." He really did not believe this. But it made him want to go on. This whole "war thing" was incredibly boring.

"Your Majesty... we've captured some nobles as you requested..." An Elf Speargurd announced once Lashic had made it clear he would be open for business discussions.

"Oh? Who are they?" He asked. The Elf looked at a report he had been handed earlier.

"Just some third in line nobles, a brother and sister... from the Landale family."

"Landale? never heard of them... is the sister worth my time?" He raised an eyebrow in that ever-optimistic hope that he'd find "the one".

"No Your Majesty, she is a basic human. Weak." the guard truthfully said.

"Hmm, well third in line is too low... have the man killed, the girl can be a gift to the men."

"Sir, you're too kind!" the soldier looked less than thrilled at that prospect, but to let that on would be death. He promptly left to tell the men of their entertainment tonight. Lashic sighed loudly, overcome with boredom once again. He thought he saw something move in the corner of his eye. But nothing was there.

"Ugh... I need more sleep." He muttered as he rubbed the pink pendant that hung around his neck. He debated what he should do. It was just a matter of walking into the city and kicking in the door for his Elf and Dark Elf troops to pour into the city.

Ironically the paladins of The Holy Kingdom were made to fight Demihuman and Evil entities... The elves were neither. A heavy portion of his army was serving because he had given them no choice, any man Elf that did not take up weapons to fight for him would not have a family to come home to. Same for the Dark Elves. So the "karma" based attacked usually did nothing to the honorable elf warriors who fought only to protect their families at home.

"The Sorcerer King, however... a Dark Elf that rivals my own power..." Lashic sneered every time he remembered the report of a giant golem stomping an army to death, just to have the terrain completely change in an instant... all thanks to works of The Sorcerer King... well at least he wasn't calling himself "The Dark Elf King". Lashic would have a major problem if he had done that.

"But he is my true enemy..." he clutched the pendant in his hand. It seemed this Sorcerer Kingdom was coming into power the same time he made his move on The Slane Theocracy. It was like fate was pushing him towards this clash. After he owned the Holy Kingdom there would only be the Re-Estize empire, one without an army, standing between him and this newly founded Kingdom. Although he technically did control The Slane Theocracies lands... but he had not found time to go there personally to claim it, so his soldiers were simply making their presence known in the villages and towns of the theocracy.

"Maybe from that region then as well..." he would like to capture and bring over as many paladins as he could. This Momonga was a reported necromancer... having a squadron or two of paladins would prove good in the upcoming fight.

"Okay then... let's get to it... MEN, I WILL BEGIN MY ASSAULT ON THE CITY. WHEN I GIVE THE SIGNAL, CHARGE IN." Lashic announced using [PACE OF THE WIND] [MAXIMUM FLOW ACCELERATOR]. The world around him crawled as his speed and senses took on a godly speed.

The sheer speed of his take-off created a sonic boom that announced his attack as it would rattle the glass windows of the city he was about to lay waste to. As he came to the main gate he readied his fist. It was clad in a black gauntlet that resembled the claw of a dragon. It ignited in black flames as he punched the gate and it exploded into chunks of wood and iron.

The enormous release of power that sent the gate flying echoes out and was the signal for his army to attack. With him leading the attack the city was decimated within hours and the usual round up or women and surviving paladins began. With this city falling, he would be looking to make his final push to The Northern Kingdom...

As trouble came from the south, Neia Baraja and Kelart Custodio were traveling North, to request help from The Sorcerer King, Momonga. The ten Holy Kingdom soldiers rode along with an old worn-out path in the dead of night, no moon meant they would be hard to spot but also seeing dangers would be hard.

They had been traveling at an accelerated pace and were already showing signs of exhaustion. Neia especially was hurting. Specifically her butt, she hated riding horses and this pace was killing her, but she said nothing, only kept going on ahead, trying to ignore the dirty looks Kelart would sometimes send her way.

Neia did not understand why Kelart did not like her... her sister Remedios also did not care for her as a squire, maybe it was a sister thing? She paid it no mind and just tried to keep pace best she could.

"Miss Kelart, there is something ahead..." Their forward lookout called back. They slowed down cautiously. They were ready for this they were now coming up on the Wall, the first wall, that bordered their country. They were taking a back route in order to hit a section of the wall that was deserted, as most of it was.

"Dismount and go on foot from here..." Kelart ordered the other eight Paladins and Neia. They got off their mounts and tied them a little ways intothe forest to hide them. Then using the same forest os cover proceeded to creep up on the wall that was supposed to keep them safe, now offered them resistance.

"I don't see anyone posted... think it's safe to scale?" Neia said looking out, using her father's gear to see better...

"This isn't the wall that worries me... we still have to cross the one that the bastard Airxeen erected," Kelart said unhappily. She scanned the wall and decided it was deserted like they hoped it would be.

"Alright, Neia, you go up using that ladder, we'll stay back to make sure you're not ambushed. Neia looked back in fear.

"What? Me? A...Alone?" She asked in a panic.

"You're the only one here that has any ranger training... we'd just get you spotted, now obey my order!" Kelart snapped. Neia turned away from Kelart before scowling and giving a sigh. She pulled her father's black hood overhead and ran out, it would off her some stealth but worked best when not moving.

"Made it..." She whispered as she ran to the ladder and began climbing. Even in this moonless night she felt incredibly exposed climbing up a ladder against a flat wooden wall. Each creak the ladder made sounded ten times louder in her head as she quickly scampered up the ladder. She was expecting an arrow to plunge into her back at any moment, but nothing happened and she made it to the top of the wall safely.

Using the dark vision her gear afforded her she looked down as well as she could. No Demihumans or Elves to be spotted... but the other wall was too far off for her to make out if it was occupied or not. She gave the signal that it was clear and her group quickly followed her up and joined her at the top of the first wall.

"Looks safe so far, we'll have to repel down and cross that plain... that's when we'll know if we're safe or not." Kelart whispered as her men fastened roped to climb down. Neia's arms were still tired from the ladder... the repelling took longer than expected, as many of the group was in plate mail, they had to go especially slow, but his let Neia's arms and legs take a break. She made it down but her oversized bow made it difficult at times, but before long they were all down.

"Um, how are we going to scale the second wall? It won't have a ladder like the other..." Neia whispered but got no reply. they quickly went slowly across the open plain between the two walls, the clanking of plate armor would alert any Demihumans in the area. Nothing came to pass as the group silently as they could came to the well-made wall of Airxeen. Neia remembered her talk with him and shivered.

Several knights handed kelart some very long rope-like bundles.

"Good luck Lady Kelart..." one of her paladins' whispered. She took the bundles and looked up.

"[FLY]" And with that Kelart took off of the ground and flew to the top of the wall.

"What? I didn't know Lady Kelart knew magic as well as miracles.

"She's knows just a few, but flying was always a dream of her as a child," Another one of her personal knights said with a smile. Neia blinked, her personal guard held genuine respect for her, unlike her sister, who only was respected on the battlefield. a few minutes later there came a tumbling sound from the wall as several rope ladders unrolled. The first men up had no armor and attached the rope ladders to the wall as they went up to make it easiest for the plated ones. Neia was a little jealous of their comradery and teamwork, as she had always felt out of place in the military.

"More climbing..." Neia silently whined, but in reality, she had enough adrenaline in her system that she was not tired at all, and making it up the ropes was surprisingly easy thanks to the work of the first soldiers. But when Neia finally made it to the top she noticed the body language of her cohorts, they were all staying suspiciously low and Kelart pointing to something along the wall.

About a mile down there were some torches, that were not there when they had begun their climb... had they been spotted?

"They are coming this way in a hurry... I'm sure we were spotted."

"Demihumans? Or Elves?"

"Neither would need torches... it might be humans..."

"Maybe they saw us and want our attention... friendly?"

"No such luck I bet... stay at the ready!"

These were the mutterings of the tightly packed unit as they braced for a fight on top of the wall. Neia readied her bow and took aim, she could make out six humanoid shapes... the problem was she also made out more torches behind them down the way, also coming this way.

"there's more coming too!" She warned the group. Kelart took her position at the back of the guard. A few meters more and Neia saw what was coming.

"Human...no... wait... I think they are Elves..."

"Okay, hostiles incoming." One Paladin called out and they prepared for the fight coming.

"We heard your armor clanking up our wall, lay down your weapons or die!" A voice from the incoming group said. Neia was able to make out at least thirty more coming her way. One man quickly looked to Kelart.

"What are your orders Mamm?" And as to answer him Kelart stood up, put her hands out and fired out a blazing beam of sunlight that gave the incoming elves little more time to screams before they were burned to a crisp as she focuses he hands at their location.

"What... is that a fifth tier spell?" Neia asked in shock. Her men smiled smugly.

"If she's going out, this means she does intend to let one of them live..." and the charge began. Neia fired off arrows to support her unit. She scored some hits but then the two sides clashed. the difference is skill was evident. The Elves were more nimble and wore leather armor that allowed them more maneuverability. The sword and spear strikes of the Paladins could not find purchase.

More Elf units were coming in from behind them now, they were not so lucky as to only have to fight on one front.

"Keep that side busy, I'll handle these ones,"Kelart said as she summoned a powerful looking angel. It had six wings and four arms, it held a blazing sword in each. The summoned angel engaged the incoming Elf troops. It handled them easily. cutting through the,m too fast to react to. It spun in full circles, making huge arcing slashes, four at a time. It easily shred them to ribbons.

"Wow..." Neia had been looking over her shoulder at the deadly display of Kelart's magic. Neia turned back and readied her arrow but she felt an impact in her chest.

"Squire is hit!" One Paladin. Neia looked at him. the arrow fell from her chest, and no blood followed. She looked at her father's ring briefly. It had just saved her life, as it could stop incoming projectiles once a day. She found the archer that had hit her and shot back, but missed as he was able to duck. Her bow was made for killing Demihumans, it did not make her arrows become attracted to Demihumans and want to fire at them, increasing her accuracy. Against these elves, it was just a normal bow.

"CASTER!" One of the engaged Palapins called out. Neia scanned the oncoming group and saw the one she had been alerted to. he was clearly channeling a spell. Neia hastily fired an arrow at him, but another elf with a kite shield was already in the position to block for him.

"Shit... these Elves are actually really strong..." Neia admitted as she tried to sneak another shot. But the caster had his spell done...

"[FIREBALL]!" He did not shoot at the front line where other elves were, instead he targeted the back ranks... Neia and Kelart. The Explosion was enough to kill them... Neia was falling from the wall headfirst. Someone was wrapping their body around hers... it was Kelart. She had seen the spell coming and grabbed Neia, taking her over the edge of the wall to escape the explosion. But now a 30-foot drop was prepped to kill them.

"[FLY]" Kelart cast her last use of that spell and pulled up, the two women sped across the field at the same speed they were falling... they were clear of the opening as a few arrows missed them, they disappeared into the forest, making to the west side.

"What about your men?" Neia asked, but Kelart said nothing in return. She just carefully flew them through the trees until the spell wore out, they landed and finally caught their breath.

"And what would you have me do? We were surrounded on all side squire!" Kelart snapped as she turned and glared.

"The only reason I'm not with them is I saved you, don't forget that!" Neia looked down in shame at her ignorance.

"I'm... sorry Lady Kelart..." Neia muttered. Kelart looked at Neia and sighed.

"It's not... your fault, you did the best you could in a bad situation, Neia," Kelart said, dropping the harshness in her voice.

"Anyway, we'll rest here for a bit then get someplace safe... the mission still goes on."

It wasn't long till they were on the move again. Luckily Neia still had her map of the area so they were not lost.

"How far till the next town?" Kelart asked as they finally hit the well-made road.

"Another weeks travel... at least," Neia said groaning. They had lost their horses, but that was always planned. A foots treck then they would buy horses at the village. Kelart also sighed.

"We need to rest and continue on in the morning..." Kelart said, looking around. Off the path, they found a large rock that would make for a good heat sink and set up a fire next to it. They only had simple bedding.

"Make yours close to mine, closer he better as we have no guard," Kelart suggested. They made their beds right next to each other between the rock and fire. Neia laid on her bed but Kelart moved close... like she began to spoon Neia.

"Uh... lady Kelart?" She was so close Neia could feel her breathing on the back of her neck.

"What is it?" the tone in Kelart's voice made it sound like nothing was wrong.

"Y...You're awfully close..." Neia whispered starting to become a little nervous at Kelart's proximity.

"It's just for safety..." Kelart whisper again in her ear. Neia didn't quite understand how being this close was safe, also they were in a well-patrolled area... so the risk of attack was low. She tried to subtly scoot away from Kelart but she wrapped one of her legs around Neia's leg.

"L...lady Kelart? Neia was now becoming flustered, she looked back at Kelart who... had tears running down her face. She asked again, but Neia's tone was much softer.

"L, Lady Kelart?" She blinked at this... odd situation. Kelart let go of Neia and rolled away from her.

"Get some rest squire... we'll be leaving early." The cold tone that Neia was accustomed to was back. Neia wondered if she hadn't made a huge mistake in rejecting her. Neia turned away from her, a little afraid to go to sleep.

(AU= sorry for the huge break and then this Ho-hum of a boring chapter, it really didn't come out the way I wanted, but I guess it moves the plot along a bit... I promise next chapter will be better. still not sure how to approach this fic now that I no longer have the Light Novels to guide me lol. I'll try to update quicker as well, thanks to all the readers who read this stupic thing still xD


	47. Travel

(No difference of T or M versions of this chapter)

CHAPTER FORTY-SEVEN: Travel

"Is that the place there?" Zesshi pointed out at the beginnings of a forest. Peroroncino peered at where she ws pointing from ontop the flying Kilistran. Queen Rodusk nodded.

"When we enter, they will approach you for questioning... the small the group the better," Rodusk said. Peroroncino thought for a bit and patted Kilistran.

"Land next to that outcropping of trees there," She dipped down and guided till they reached where he had pointed out and finally landed. They jumped off the back of Kilistran and Peroroncino cast [POLYMORPH] to make Kilistran a human again.

"Alright, as this is a diplomatic mission I will have Mare and Zesshi accompany me as well as Rodusk and Kilistran. Shalltear, I'll have you wait here, if I call for you use [GREATER TELEPOTATION] so arrive to my spot. She bowed with a somewhat disappointed look.

"I'm just not sure how they would react to a vampire walking into their forest is all..." Peroroncino tried to explain. Shalltear nodded.

"I understand my Lord." Peroroncino turned to the rest of the group and pointed to the forest, there was a clear trail and path that was fairly large leading into the forest. As they walked up Peroroncino really hoped they would be frequently... if they tried to fight them Mare alone would be enough, fighting a Druid in a forest was crazy hard to do.

The forest was old, the was evident by the massive trees. They towered above one's head and cut off most of the sunlight, giving the path they walked on an almost romantic feeling. Leaves fell every so often and the far off distance of wildlife could be heard.

"This forest od so much different than Tob..." Mare causally remarked as his head swiveled up and around looking at the trees and path. Peroroncino knew what he meant... walking through Tob Forrest dangerous before Aura and her legion killed off the threats... this forest seemed alive... but not too dangerous, like it also had been tamed, but long ago.

"When will these Kitsune approach us?" Zesshi asked nervously and taking Mare's hand.

"They are watching us already I am sure, so it shouldn't be too long..." Rodusk said loudly, to let her watchers know she knew they were there.

As expected when they continued further in a female voice called out to stop them.

"Alright, that's far enough..." the voice directed. From behind some tree stepped out a dozen or so female looking women with fox ears and tails. The group stopped to show they would comply.

"Who are you? And why have you entered our domain?" One of the Kitsune asked. She had black hair and held a staff in her hands her tail and ears were silver. They all wore matching blue and yellow trimmed robes that looked magically enchanted.

"Um, we're representatives of The Sorcerer Kingdom... we heard about your tribe and merely wish to make friendly contact," Peroroncino said out loud. Two Kitsune in the back whispered something to each other and one ran off intot he trees.

Peroroncino used this time to scan them all... it was true they all looked female. Luckily their robes were reveling enough to show cleavage or lack thereof.

"I wonder if flat chested Kitsune get mistakes for men? Maybe there's no such thing?" the more he thought about it the more questions he had.

The one that ran off came back and whispered something. The Kitsune looked at them suspiciously.

"Come with us..." The returning one said and they were lead deeper into the forest.

The village was made mostly of well made wooden huts and treehouses. It looks tribal but not primitive due to the artist nature of the various decoration. Peroroncino noticed the liberal use of weird gems in the jewelry of the Kitsune and the use of them in the village's decorations.

The group from Nazarick were taken to a prominent looking house. It was well built using wood and other forest materials, and looked to be where the most important person in this village would reside. It was adorned with flags and other ceremonial flairs.

"Pick one to enter, out leader will see what you have to say..." A beautiful kitsune said. Her expression was seriouse and the ones behind here shared it. Peroroncino looked to his group and shrugged. He went inside the house to meet their leader.

Meanwhile back at Nazarick, Aura was riding on the back of Fenrir, her most powerful magical beast. There was no real reason to be riding him, it was just one of the ways she passed the time when Mare was gone. And the last time they spoke had been a fight...

It seemed the gap between her brother and herself was still widening. She frowned and increased the speed of Fenrir.

"Hello? Aura?" It was a voice in her head and it was the only other voice she would ever hope to hear.

"Yes, Suzuki... what did you need?"

"I'm feeling bored, you feel like going out with me for a bit?" Her heart fluttered at that statement and she smiled bashfully.

"O...Of course Suzuki! Where are you?"

"Oh, I'm currently in my personal office but..."

"Rodger, I'll meet you there right away!" Aura then activated her Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown and teleported to her lord. She appeared in front of him, yet he was not expecting her and his cloak was open. In his Dark Elf body, Aura was suddenly staring down an exposed Momonga.

"AH! I... wasn't ready yet..." Momonga cried, pulling closed his road. A disappointed look appeared on Aura's face but she smiled with a giggle.

"It's okay Suzuki, it's nothing I haven't seen before... or get to see again..." Her eyes drifted to gis waist again, this actually made Momonga blush and become a tad flustered.

"Um well, right uh..." He began to stammer a bit but she playfully slapped his arm and gave him a huge grin from ear to ear. At that moment Suzuki could swear it was Hitomi smiling up at him.

"So will it be just us?" Aura asked hoping to have her Lord to herself. Momonga scratched the back of his head.

"Um, well Albedo also wanted to come along," Momonga said.

There came a knock from the other side of Momonga's door. It was light and polite.

"My Love, is everything alright, I hear voices..." She opened the door and looked surprised to see Aura with Momonga, alone.

"Oh my? I... what are you doing here Aura?" Albedo looked at the two of them who were standing relatively close. Momonga took a step back and shook his hands.

"Aura just teleported here is all..." Albedo seemed to calm down. Momonga wasn't sure why but Albedo never showed any jealousy with Yuri or Narberal.

"We were just talking about... anyway, since we're all here i guess we can get on with it."

"Get on with it? Aura will be joining us?" Albedo asked innocently. Momonga just nodded but froze, along with Aura as Albedo disrobed.

"Well, whatever you wish My Lord... shall we start then?" Albedo asked walking to him. Aura looked back and forth in near panic, was this why she was summoned here after all? She could feel her face burning red with blush.

"What? Wait... no Albedo! I... I thought we could go out together not um..." he said picking up the dress and handing it back to her. She simply nodded and threw it back on.

"Forgive me My Love, it's just that in that body..." Albedo looked at him hungrily. Even Aura seemed tempted by this prospect now.

"I mean, I'd be fine..." But Momonga cut her off.

"No, I just figured we could go to the Arena together," Aura looked at him puzzled.

"The Arena? I was just there, nothing is going on there Suzuki," There was a flash of something in Albedos eye's but it was gone before wither could catch it.

"No I mean the Arena in The Baharuth Empire, I heard they schedule fights there, might be worth checking out?" He explained.

"Oh, yeah that does sound neat actually!" Aura cried and clapped. Albedo nodded with a smile.

"Does Emperor Jircniv know you are coming? A visit froma neighboring Kingdoms Monarch is big deal, they will need time to plan the fanfare and a welcome recession..." Albedo said thinking out loud.

"Yeah, that is why I wasn't to uh, surprise him! If I enter with no announcment he would be relieved of such duties right? And we could simply talk as Kings..."

"My Love is so kind! Do you wish to impart your wisdom as a ruler to the Emperor? he will be wise to listen to anything you could suggest to him, how gracious My Love is!" Albedo cried as she threw her arms around Momonga and gave him a huge hug as she giggled.

"Uh, y... yeah, I uh... well an exchange of information is important isn't it?" Albedo and Aura both nodded in agreement.

"But still, I imagine he will be surprised to see you, how do you plan to enter the borders?" Albedo asked. Momonga shrugged.

"We could use [GATE], or just enter by way of carriage," he also suggested.

"Oh, if we're headed that way I can talk to the Guild Leader for that city... hmm, maybe I should take Ainzach with me?" Momonga thought. He had many dealings with this man as Momon the Adventure for Ainz Ooal Gown.

"I do not wish some hu... another person along for this trip my love, as it's already so many..." Albedo said and looked at Aura quickly. Momonga nodded.

"Fair enough, but I'll still need to talk to him about it at some point... I'll just consider this "laying the groundwork" for later." Momonga said, mostly to himself.

"Alright, we'll go by carriage, but please have the one prepared nothing to fancy," He asked. Albedo thought for a second or two.

"I believe we have such a carriage already prepared. It can even be drawn with a Soul Eater that will appear like a normal horse and driver, through an illusion of course, does that please my love?" Albedo asked. Momonga nodded with a smile.

"Indeed, is there anything either of you need before we leave?" He asked but both girls said they were set.

"Hmm, won't Nazarick be a little empty? Only two-floor guardians will be on duty, and this trip could take a bit of time..." Albedo handed him a scroll.

"I have already anticipated this, my Love, when Lord Peroroncino left earlier in the week. I have taken the liberty of summoning some of the most powerful mercenaries available to act as stand-in guards... they will at least be enough to hold off any attack until the real guards [GATE] back, and I have more than enough summoned to account for all the floors, as both parties have [GATE] casters they are essential 'tank class' mercenaries... does that please you?"

"Inpecible planning as always Albedo, thank you," Momonga praised her with a smile. She blushed.

"Well, naturally My Love. As The Queen of Nazarick, I mustn't fail in the smallest of ways!" Momonga embraced her then the three went to the stables where the carriage was being prepared.

"I will [GATE] us and the carriage to our borders, then we will cross naturally," he informed his group. Momonga opened his hands and cast the spell [GATE]. He got in and they were off.

Several miles to the west another couple of travelers are getting ever closer. Kelart and Neia were making better time now that they got a couple of horses from the village Kelart knew about. It was run by peaceful Demihumans and now they were well on their way to the Re-Estize capital.

"So um, Lady Kelart, what do we do if The Sorcerer King refused to help?" Neia asked. In truth, she was just trying to break the silence. kelart hadn't said more than a word to her other than "Let's go" in the past week ever since that night by the campfire.

"Then we return and report our failure," Kelart said quickly, keeping her eyes forward as they traveled.

"Do you think he would turn us down?" Neia asked. Kelart just glared.

"I'm sure he will be happy to have the Queen owe him another favor..." she said bitterly. Neia frowned, she wasn't sure why Kelart did not like The Sorcerer King. They continued on in silence until at last the capital of Re-Estize came into view. Neia's eyes open on the welcoming sight.

"I can't wait to sleep in a real bed tonight... we've been on the road for weeks now..." Neia said. Kelart nodded. They were both dirty and bug-bitten... the thought of a room was indeed a good thought. As they arrived Neia thought it odd they had not encountered a single road check, or seen much of anybody.

"I don't get it, we're so close to a main city but... I don't see many people..." neia remarked as she scouted the roads. there was the solo person waling slowly here and there with one or two carts in transit, but there should be so much more.

"You'll see when we get deeper in..." Kelart said. It wasn't long till Neia saw what her superior meant. the city... all of it looked to be in disarray. Refuse was piling up in the corners of the alleyways, and a general foul smell permeated the streets. As Neia walked by a sickly woman reached out.

"Please... you're from the Holy kingdom? You must have some coin? Please, we're..."

"Don't give her a thing squire. these people are lost causes..." Kelart said gruffly. Neia wanted to protest but saw why Kelart was saying this. These were not simply poor starving people. They all had black traces in the corner of their mouths and their eyes were bloodshot. The hands they reached out with also had a black stain to them.

"These... these are all black powder addicts?" Neia said in shock. Kelart nodded, keeping her sword at the ready.

"Wait, so did we enter through the slums?" Neia asked in confusion but Kelart explained.

"No, the entire city is like this... I heard after they were rescued from the prison Airxeen put this city in... many did not take release well. They were in a literal paradise, and having to return to this terrible world broke them. Many simply killed themselves, others ended up like this."

"then there was the Katze plain massacre... the Sorcer King you are so fond of mercilessly killed hundreds of thousands of men... many jobs could not be finished and since most killed were innocent farmers, this country does not have the grain it needs to sustain itself any longer. These back to back blows sent this nation into a downward spiral that it will not recover from." Neia simply looked on in shock as Kelart spoke.

"That isn't to say everyone is like this... the sector we are headed to now, the one now run by Princess Renner is better, I heard all the nobles and people of influence banded together to keep sections of the capital healthy, but I wonder how long they can hold out..."

Neia could see the area Kelart spoke of as they kept on. A newly-erected wall divided the city and there were now guards at the ready and heavily armed.

"HALT! By order of the Golden princess, no one lower merit go beyond this point!" The guard shouted out and others readied crossbows from sniper perches along with the houses. A man whispered to the guard

"Sir, they are on horses and look well dressed I don't think..." but the guard whispered back.

"I know that but i got to say it, they told me I have to!" the man complained.

"Um, we are Royal messengers from the Holy Kingdom, we only wish room and board... of which we can easily pay," Kelart announced loudly. It was beginning to get dark so she wanted to get lodged as soon as possible. The man looked at the other and shrugged. In a bit, the door was opened so they could enter.

"Those aren't real guards..."

"Nope, just people that were given weapons and told to act like guards..." she muttered

"Where can we go to find a room?" Neia asked the young guard as they passed.

"Oh, yea... go there, like three blocks down, the old Adventures guild is the new hotel of choice round these parts." He said in an unrefined accent.

"I know where to go squire," kelart coldly said. neia thanked the man anyway and they made it to the Hotel easily. Behind the desk was a grump looking man, he looked at them and tried to seem presentable as they approached. he was a man in his mid-thirties brown hair and seemed rather stupid from just appearances.

"We'd like a room with a bath, please," Kelart said the man at the desk. Neia was going to get her own room but kelart ordered her to follow.

"Um, I don't mind... getting my own room and... bath..." Neia quietly said. Kelart grabbed Neia by the wrist, leading her to the single room.

"We'll share..." Was all she said and did not let go. Neia suspected another situation like that one night in camp.

"It's really no trouble I can afford..." Neia tried to say but kelart stopped and turn, he beautiful eyes meeting Neia's glaring ones.

"Neia Baraja, you are my squire, you are to assist me... and I have need of your assistance, understood?" Kelart said firmly, not breaking eye contact. Neia nervously nodded. Kelart smiled slightly.

"Good, now... come," Kelart moved her hand from Neia's wrist and instead took Neia by her hand gently. Before they disappeared into the room kelart turned back to the wide-eyed receptionist who had heard their conversation.

"Oh, please have our clothes cleaned and ready by morning... and also have six feet of rope sent to my room please," She said with a smile. the man just blinked in confusion.

"Rope?" But she said nothing more as they entered the room and closed the door.

The room was nice, big and spacious with one large bed... it had a single bathing room. neia simply stood awkwardly as kelart undressed. She stopped and looked at the nervous Neia.

"Squire Baraja, please undress, you don't plan to bathe me like that, do you?" She asked with a soft tone that Neia had not heard in her voice before.

"Uh, no... right, um..." was all she could think to say and slowly undressed. After taking off her father's magical leather armor and placing it with the rest of her passed down equipment. Neia was now down to just her undergarments. Kelart walked past her to the bath. Neia couldn't help but notice how much more 'formed' kelart was than her.

Kelart's long brown hair hung midway to her shapely hips. In comparison, Neia's hips were much more narrow. While not voluptuous, Kelarts breasts, which she was not hiding were bigger and nicer looking. Neia looked to her own chest and frowned. there was not much to compare herself to her boss. She dropped off her undergarments with her clothes that were set out to be washed by the door.

Kelart was sitting patiently on a bench, waiting for Neia's help. Despite her worries, the bath was just that and they turned in for sleep, planning to get up early, they could be in E-Rantel in a little under a week if they really pushed it.


	48. Chapter 48

**(No difference of T or M versions of this chapter)**

**AU= I went back and cut the nabe x evileye scene of chapter 44 where Evileye and Nabe have their thing. I cut it**

**completely, as well as the mention of it in the last chapter (about Yuri punishing Nabe) as such Nabe still has to fulfill the**

**request her lord/husband made... that will be this chapter**.

CHAPTER FORTY-EIGHT: Momonga's Daughter

Momonga, Albedo, and Aura sat in the carriage that was lazily traveling to the Baharuth empire. Ainz, as a Dark Elf, sat next to Albedo, whose pregnancy was beginning to show more by the day. Despite the laid back atmosphere there seemed to be some tension. Momonga looked at them both.

"Is... everything okay?" Albedo smiled and nodded as did Aura, but he suspected they were being polite for his sake. But the awkward silence still persisted. The journey continued on like this for a bit, Momonga tried to keep his thoughts busy, concentrating on the footsteps of the Soul Eater that pulled the carriage. He knew he should say something, but had no idea what the problem even was.

Then, like a crack of thunder Albedo broke the silence with a weird question...

"Why must you always take the form of a Dark Elf?" Momonga looked at her in slight surprise, again not sure what to say. Aura frowned.

"What's wrong with Dark Elf? And besides, isn't that a dumb question? He's already been SEEN as a Dark Elf, what else would he possibly be?" Aura asked, talking a bit louder now. Albedo ignored Aura's tone.

"Well I loved his normal Overlord body, or, you know... he might look good as an Incubi... in fact he'd HAVE to..." Albedo said looking up dreamily. Momonga and Aura exchanged a glance but Aura just shrugged.

"Well, um... Aura brings up the best point..." he began and Albedo hugged his arm affectionately.

"Sure, sure... but what about next time we're _together_..." she cast a slight glance and smug smile at Aura. aura frowned.

"You could try an Incubi..."

"Can you even still HAVE sex with that?" Aura asked pointing to the swollen belly of Albedo. Albedo became defensive.

"O-of course I can! I can have sex well into the pregnancy I discovered... so..."

"And isn't your child going to be half Dark Elf anyway?" Aura asked putting her hands on her hips and leaning in. Albedo looked surprised that she would know that.

"H...how do you even know that?" As soon as she said this Momonga put his face in his palm.

"I forgot... I didn't close the door when we consummated our marriage, and uh, Aura was witness to the whole thing," he admitted. Albedo's face suddenly turned beet red and she looked away in surprise. Now it was Aura's turn so smile smugly.

"Yeah, I saw _everything_, ya know!" Aura teased.

"Aura, stop..." Momonga rebuked her and she settled down. Albedo, not one to miss a chance to be petty decided to get her last words in.

"You should really be more respectful to your Queen, Aura!" Albedo chimed in before Momonga could say anything she pointed out the window.

"There it is, the Empires Capital city!" Albedo said loudly, cutting off the last conversation.

The city was indeed in view now. They were traveling down a busy, well-made road that would take them to their destination. Aura and Albedo both looked at it and studied it.

"So, are we going straight to the arena, My Love?" Albedo asked as she gently rubbed her tummy. Momonga thought for a second and shook his head.

"I'd like to make a stop and arrange a fight at the arena, I asked around, it should be an easy enough place to find once we're in the ci... hold on I'm receiving a [MESSAGE]," Ainz said, cutting himself off, he raised one hand to he ear and looked away as he concentrated on the message. Albedo and Aura exchanged glanced once more. he looked up real fast.

"It's from Narberal... hold on..." Albedo and Aura patiently waited to see what was up. But then suddenly Mononga's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped.

"What do you mean I have a daughter?!" he asked out loud, not meaning to, but that's what narberal had just reported...

One day earlier...

Narberal, currently in the guise of Nabe walked the streets of E-Rantel. Her Lord and love had just set off on a trip to The Baharuth Empire and she had yet to fulfill his request of helping someone... a human. Yet oddly enough as she walked around nobody came up to her to ask for help. perhaps she had been a bit cold in the past, and that was driving away potential prospects?

As she walked people would take one look at her and immediately begin walking the other direction. Others would just give her a wide berth.

"Yup, they are defiantly avoiding me..." She growled in discontent. And here she was attempting to be helpful! these useless insects seriously pissed her off!

She walked to a less populated area of the town, the old slums as it was. Some houses looked older in than others as some residents refuse to leave their shit holes.

"Hmm... it might be prudent to find someone who needs help... I'm sure my love said something about seizing the initiative at some point as well..." She muttered. And as nobody wanted to approach her, that might be her best option. But just finding people in distress also wasn't so simple.

"Ah, maybe if I..." she cast the spell [RABBIT EARS]. Two white bunny ears sprang from the top of her head and her hearing was magically boosted. This would at least increase her chances of hearing someone who could use her help... honestly why did her husband have to give her... then she thought a bit more. He would never do or say something without a higher meaning. She would trust in her lord and love and not question this, probably, an important task he'd given her.

She would continue to walk around E-Rantel most of the day listening and hoping. Hours would pass, then the whole day... And all she would make out is the grumblings of daily life, she heard Adventuring bugs talking about they want to leave E-Rantel due to lack of work. That wasn't something she could help with. Some insect wondering if he should ask out the girl he's in love with... again, not worth her time... It seemed most of the main troubles of the city was people's nervousness about the Golems and Death Knights posted around town.

The sky was now beginning to turn pink as the sun was sinking. It would be night time soon, the chances of problems could arise. But even still as she walked all she made out was the talk of people getting off of work and going home. She was beginning to think about heading back to her hotel room when...

"I'm telling you man... this is the real thing..."

"Uh, yeah? Seems kind of... dangerous?" Nabe's ears perked up... this sounded interesting.

"The girl's mother is the one doing in charge, and it's JUST her... nobody will know!" This kind of talk seemed suspicious to her. She honed in on the conversation and made her way to the street the men were talking on.

"So... how does this go?"

"Real easy, you just knock on the door three times, give 5 silver to the mother, if you want to get rough with the girl it's 1 gold."

"Oh I see... well I have some silver but..."

"All the 'taboo' brothels in this city are shut down... so if you want something like _this_, you have no other choice, right?"

"Keep it down will ya?" they continued in a lower tone but Nabe was very close to their positions. they were clearly talking about something illegal, and it sounded vile.

"A-alright but... is the girl really only nine?" nabe heard a disgusting chuckle.

"Yup... and she's really cute too!"

Nabe had heard enough, this was defiantly she should look into. She activated [INVISIBILITY] and [FLY]. She hovered above the two men that were talking. As much as she would love to kill them right now, in a horrible manner... that would have to wait... first she needed to find out where this house was. Following them was easy, even as the two tried to lay low.

They walked to the more impoverished area of E-Rantel and came to a small house that clearly was run down. One of the men knocked three times. the door opened and a frail woman opened the door, as expected the men walked in without so much a greeting. Nabe sneered in contempt... crushing these bugs will be... particularly pleasing...

She floated down and heard the noises from inside.

"If you both want to go at her at once I'll need more silver..." a female voice said.

"Nah, we'll just take turns... my buddy can go first!" This was followed by a chuckle.

"Then you can wait for here," Nabe undid her spell and easily kicked the door in. The old wooden door exploded in splinters and large chunks of wood. Even the frame that held the door up broke and flew across the room. All three occupants screamed and were flung to the floor by the unexpected explosion. Before the three of them could figure out what was going on Nabe raised her hand and cast a teir1 spell [MAGIC ARROWS].

"GGRAH!" The men screamed as Nabe's arrows made of light magic flew into their legs and arms, avoiding and lethal damage but rendering them immobile and in pain.

"Wha... who..." the mid-aged woman asked before nabe swung her hand as the woman and cast [CHARM]. The woman's terrified eyes glazed over with a magical hue and she became relaxed.

"So... we're good friends, right? Why not tell me what you're up to here? I'd really like to hear this from your own mouth..." Nabe glared angrily at her. The woman hesitated for a few moments but decided nabe could be trusted, due to her magical influence.

"I... I allow men to have sex with my daughter for... money," The admission to this guilt sealed her fate... now all that mattered was how her execution would unfold...

"You mean you let them rape her... right?"

"Y-yes... I suppose that's technically correct..." Nabe heard whimpering from the room next to here..." it would not do to carry this out where this girl would be subject to it. All this commotion had sparked the interest of a couple of nearby Death Knights. they shadow dashed intot he house but stopped as soon as they saw that Nabe was the aggressor.

"Good timing, Death Knights... take these two to Demiurge... I'm sure he will have plenty of use for them..." Nabe said with a sneer that was more of a wicked smile than anything. The men were still screaming in pain but the Knights gave no concern, Each one picked up a bloody and wounded man and emotionlessly carried them out the door. The woman was terrified at the sudden appearance of Death Knights in her house.

"Now... follow me please," Nabe asked her new "friend". The woman did as asked.

"W-where are w-we going?" She asked nervously, Nabe offered her no response. As soon they reached the street Nabed grabbed the man by her hair and flew straight up intot he sky at high speed.

"YYYYYEEEEEEEE!" the woman let out a piercing scream of pain and surprise as the world left her feet and became small and smaller. They ascended high into the night sky and finally stopped.

"You are fortunate I derive no pleasure from torture... but in your case, I shall make as an exception..." Nabe sneered as she let go of her hair.

"WWWAAAAAA!" She cried as she plummeted to the earth at high speed. nabe smiled as she cast [TELEPORT]. She met the woman a few feet before she decorated the floor with her insides. Her cry was cut short from the hard yanking motion Nabe did to save her life. This no doubt broke some bones or dislocated some joints as she cried out in guttural pain.

Nabe smiled with the broken woman in her hand. While she would like to repeat this motion until the woman died of shock, pain or heart attack... killing this woman was not her goal, rescuing her daughter was. She thought about what could be done with this one... she was too ugly to interest Lord Peroroncino or Shalltear... certainly Demiurge could find uses for this one but... her eyes lit up.

"I'm going to introduce you to a friend of mine... his name is Kyouhukou. I would suggest manners when speaking to him..." Nabe warned the wounded and mind broken woman who was still screaming like she as falling. nabe located a golem and handed the woman off to it.

"Bring this one to the black room, she ordered." It took her and made it's treck to the [GATE] portal some miles away from the town.

Nabe returned to the house and slowly opened the door. Inside it was a small room. A filthy single bed was all there was, other than a frightened little girl. She had long straight brown hair that hung to her shoulders and wore only a ragged red dress that was covered in as much dirt and filth. The little girl looked up at her with big pink eyes, there was confusion and fear.

Before Nabe could say anything however the girl simply began to remove her clothes.

"N-no! Littel one... " Nabe stopped her. the girl looked at her with her in confusion.

"I... you won't be doing _that thing_ any longer... you are safe, okay?" Nabe knelt down and extended her hand like you would to a scared puppy that you want to pet. The girl looked at nabe suspiciously then looked behind her.

"Your mother is... gone... and no more men will ever hurt you, but only if you come with me, understand?" Nabe's words must have struck home as the girl abandoned her trepidation and ran to her and burst into tears.

This was awkward... the child wasn't stopping, it just kept crying and holding her. While she wanted to push the annoying girl away and tell her she had done enough for her... she did not, she simply knelt there holding the crying child. She was trying to think about what to do with her... perhaps the newly started orphanage would be a good place? but it wasn't up and running yet... But the girl was still crying and beginning to annoy her.

"Please... stop crying!" Nabe pleased but the girl did not. Nabe rolled her eyes and sighed loudly.

"Is there someone that will take you off my hands? nLiek an uncle or... something?" The little girl shook her head no. Of course not...

"I want... a new mommy... can... you?" The girl asked, looking up Nabe, her pink eyes.

"C-can, y-you be my mommy?" the girl grabbed Nabe's brown cloak with all her might and seemed to not want to let go. Nabe was about to shove the girl off of her and tell her not to be stupid when... _"You have to do whatever the next human asks of you... no matter what it is!"_

"It can't... surly this request is..." Nabe looked at the pathic child that was practically forcing herself into her arms. Nabe shook her head... she wasn't looking to acquire a new pet... much less a _daughter._..

"Well... for now I'll be your _temporary_ mommy... but..." As soon as she said the girl smiled, yet was still crying. Nabe picked her up in her arms which seemed to quiet the child down a bit, yet she still was sobbing but it did not seems to be from sadness or fear any longer... perhaps tears of relief? the girl must understand that her old life was over. Well... this certainly should fulfill her husband's request... now to tell him about this...

Nabe cast [MESSAGE] to Yuri for advice. She told her what had happened and about the three new guests on their way.

"So... what should I do with the child? Maybe she would fit in at that "Carne" village Sister Lupu..." Nabe could 'hear' Yuri adjusting her glasses before answering.

"You can't just drop her off somewhere now... you said you would be her _temporary_ mother?" Yuri's voice was stern and meaningful. Nabe was confused as to why she was so angered by this.

"Well, until we find..."

"And you understand you are _married_ to Lord Momonga, yes?..." Here sister and fellow bride cut her off abruptly.

"Yes... I know but..."

"Then for all purposes, the child that you hold in your arms is now Lord Momonga's _temporarily _adopted daughter... do you understand what you've done Narberal?"

"I...I..." Narberal stammered realizing the weigh of her words. There came a loud sigh, then silence.

"Just bring the child here... as we have little choice now, then we shall contact Lord Momonga." Nabe was suddenly overwashed with the feeling of guilt and dread. She may have just seriously messed up! Damnit... she knew it was a mistake to help these insects!

"V-very well... I will bring her to you at once." And the [MESSAGE] was then ended. Nabe looked down at the girl who had calmed down and was looking up at Nabe with bloodshot eyes. _Sniff sniff_...

"Ugh, you smell..." Nabe said as she picked the girl up in her arms and stood up.

"Um... what's your name?" She looked at her. The girl smiled slightly.

"R-Ridda," she said quietly.

"Well, _Ridda_... you may have just gotten me in a lot of trouble..." Nabe muttered too low for her to hear. But the little girl looked happy... not that she thought she looked cute or anything.

Before too long they were arriving in Nazarick.

"She's filthy!" Were the first words out of Yuri's mouth upon seeing her.

"I know... but you said to bring her here so..." Narberal pleaded. Yuri walked over to Ridda and looked down.

"So... let's get you into a bath first and foremost... while I'm bathing her you contact Lord Momonga and tell him what you did!" Yuri said sternly. Narberal's face went red with shame and she nodded slightly.

"We'll need to get into some decent clothing as well..." Yuri muttered as she led Ridda off.

Back in the carriage... Momonga is explaining to a very flustered Albedo and curious Aura about what he meant by that.

"So Narberal picks up som street rat and now you have a daughter?" Albedo sneered. Momonga thought for a second before answering.

"As i explained, she didn't simply rescue her... she adopted her... so..."

"Yes, I see how that works, why not simply tell Narberal to disown her? It's just a human child..." But the look on Momonga's face told Albedo he had already made his decision. She stopped pushed the issue, but the look of discontent was evident.

"So are we heading back then?" Aura asked looking back and forth at Albedo and Momonga.

"N-no... this is not any kind fo an emergency... certainly when we are done... I will be interested in meeting the girl, but for now, I've been assured Yuri and Narberal have it covered. Momonga looked at Albedo who said nothing, nor would she for some time.

They would seek some basic instructions at the door, not revealing who was in the carriage of course. They were given directions to a well-made setting. As the carriage pulled up Momonga stepped out and turned to the girls.

"This will just be some boring business I can handle on my own, why not take this time to go... shopping or get something to eat?" Momonga suggested. The second option seemed to agree with both women. Aura smiled and nodded enthusictally at Albedo who graciously smiled.

"Very well my love, Aura and myself will go sample the food of this empire and report if it meets your standards... we will be awaiting you when you've finished your business," Albedo said and Aura simply smiled with a nod at Momonga.

They left to eat and Momonga entered the large building where the manager of the Arena could be found.


	49. Princess Aura vs Warrior Lord Go Gin

**No difference between this and the M rated version chapters**

CHAPTER FORTY-NINE= Princess Aura vs. Warrior Lord Go Gin

The city was terrible, growing worse by the day. Gazef Stronoff walked with what was left of his men. They were patrolling the streets of the areas of the Re-Estize Capital. Starvation, substance dependency, crime... these were now the largest enemies of This Kingdom.

Nearly every surviving soldier that witnessed the power of The Sorcerer King that day deserted, or simply returned to the noble's land they belonged to and refused to leave those lands again. He was now part of a volunteer force that tried their best to preserve the sanity of this broken city.

The disaster at the once Katze plain, now the Katze lake... was the final straw. Even the nobles that were supporting the King turned their support to Princess Renner his nothing of a daughter. Nobody saw her rise coming but her efforts were instrumental in saving half of the city that still was functioning.

Stores remained open, under heavy paid guard. All the merchants banded together and formed a new merchants guild. Again, this was thanks to Princess Renner. As such, even in this fragile state, trade continued... just at a much-reduced rate, but still, it flowed.

People still had lives to live... the ones that could overcome the removal from paradise. Usage of Black Dust was always a problem, but even more now than ever. The forces left simply had no way of stopping contraband. So, as demand was high... so was supply. The King was all but hiding in his castle... many of the people blamed him personally for the state the Kingdom was in. Gazef looked at a woman with black around her nails and frowned.

"Sir Gazef?" A young man asked who was walking to his side.

"Sir? I am no longer a captain of you men..." Gazef reminded his man.

"Well, no... but you still lead us all the same. And it's a force of habit..." the young man said. Gazef smiled with a slight nod that he understood.

"Well, what is it then?"

"Um... Isn't that a Paladin from The Holy Kingdom?" The man pointed out two-women leaving the city gates... they were headed toward E-Rantel by the looks of it. Another soldier who had been keeping track of the odd duo ran up just as they began talking about the women.

"Sir!" The man saluted and gazef was going to protest yet again but let things be.

"Do we know why they came here?" He

"Seems like they are just passing through... on their way to..."

"The Sorcerer Kingdom..." Gazef grumbled. It was well known that Momonga saved The Holy Kingdom from a horde of Demihumans and that The Holy Queen was again facing trouble from the Elf King.

"You think they are asking for aid?" Gazef's frown deepened at that question.

"Seems... likely," he finally said. He thought for a second.

"You men continue the patrol without me..."

"Sir?"

"I'm going to catch up on some personal issues..." It was a bold-faced lie as he began to walk toward the two women. He approached them openly. As he got closer he was surprised that he recognized one of them.

"Kelart Custodio?" The brown-haired woman who was in the middle of lacing rope for better control of the horses they were preparing to mount and ride out on. She turned to suspiciously meet the one who had called out her voice.

"Yes?" She was clearly on edge until she also recognized him.

"G-Gazef Stronoff?" There was clear surprise in her voice. He smiled and waved at the pair of cute girls.

"Yes, um... and you are?" Gazef turned his attention to Neia.

"Oh, um, Squire Neia Baraja, pleased to meet you sir knight!" She bowed as was tradition but he laughed.

"Don't let the armor and sword fool you... I am no knight," Neia looked like she was upset by the way she looked at him but smiled all the same. Maybe she was upset for another reason, but why that glare? He wondered. Kelart was just looking at him expectantly. He suddenly realized he had not thought up a cover story... so he just asked his point.

"Um... Would you... be on a mission to seek aid from The Sorcerer King?" He asked his question as firm as it was blunt. Kelart furrowed her brow.

"...Unfortunately, yes," She let her true feelings show.

"Unfortunately?" Gazef decided to pry. Kelart looked at Neia.

"Squire Baraja, please leave us..." Gazef was surprised she didn't bother thinking up an excuse but Neia obediently walked away from the group where she would be out of earshot.

"In all honesty, I question my Queens decision in this... I do not think The Sorcerer King is looking out for our best interests, only his own..." She spoke in a low tone so she could speak with her true opinions.

"You are very candid with your feelings my lady... even if you are not alone in those thoughts." Gazef nodded to her.

"I know your... relationship with him, there is no way you would trust someone who…"

"...Has such a penchant for mass slaughter?" Kelart looked at him in a way that said "exactly".

"As you know... I was there during "creation day"... that's what we are officially calling it now..." Gazef snorted, thinking back to the giant golem that literally just stepped on their army like a kid crushing ants... but the freshwater lake seems to be all everyone talks about...

"Yes... I figured as much, what about the rest of the Kingdom? What's the floating opinion of him?" Kelart asked curiously. Gazef gave her question some real thought.

"Well... You certainly won't find any fans of his here, all save but one..." She tilted her head in question at his tone.

"The Golden Princess... people don't know this but almost all the aid we receive... comes directly from E-Rantel," He said in a low voice.

"E-Rantel? Then that means..."

"Yes... That the Sorcerer Kingdom is funding our recovery efforts through her. She is reaping all the gratitude as she now seems like the only competent member left standing of the Royal Family."

"The last? But prince Zanac is still... alive yes?"

"I suppose... Soon as things got really bad he fled the Kingdom, I heard he's working under Emperor Jircniv in some way..."

"An incompetent king, a cowardly dead and the other is a traitor... then she comes along and brings tons of relief... no one questioned, or cared how she came by this relief of hers... but it saved the kingdom from complete collapse at least." As he spoke her eyes drifted to something he had on his back, something long but wrapped uptight as to not be able to see what it was. Yet most knew what it was.

"So... you never returned the holy treasures then?" Kelart whispered, figuring it was his legendary blade he kept hidden.

"Well... even when the king announced I should keep them the nobles did not agree..."

"Oh... then what happened?"

"I simply said... 'bring me one among you who can take them from me, and you will have them!'... or something like that..." he laughed at his own overacting at the time, but he was making a point. Then he suddenly became serious.

"Look... maybe you don't leave for E-Rantel today? There is someone else I think you should talk to if you... really dislike the direction this world is taking..." he said it in a certain way that she would understand. Kelart thought for a moment and decided it couldn't hurt.

"SQUIRE BARAJA!" She called out suddenly to Neia, who ran over with that same dirty look... no wonder Kelart was so hard on this one.

"Return to the INN and tell them we will be using the room another night." Neia looked at her in confusion.

"But..."

"Is there a problem Squire?" Neia looked away.

"N-no my lady, I will go now..." Neia said and left them to do as told. Unknown to the warrior and paladin, Neia keen hearing allowed her to pick up much of their conversation... and she did not care for it.

"Oh, did you forget something?" the stupid-looking man at the desk asked when Neia walked into the building again. Neia came the counter and produced more currency.

"Um, we actually will be taking that room again..." the man smiled as he quickly took her money.

"Very good! It is still being cleaned but it should be ready for use very soon," Neia nodded and left to get some food, there was a food cart that seemed to be serving marm bread...

"Mmm it's good..." she said to herself but worry crept in her mind. It almost sounded like Kelart and that man, the once hero of humanity, Gazef were planning something... unfitting. She frowned and took another bite.

"Oh... is the bread not good? I can give you another!" The cart seller said as he looked at her facial expression. Neia smiled and waved.

"N-no... I was just thinking about something... your bread is the best, thank you!" He smiled then returned his attention to another customer.

Neia thought about what she could do... surely she did not plan to sabotage the request? She wondered who Kelart would be meeting... she would be sure to report all this to the Queen if Kelart did not... too many suspicious things. Neia finally was allowed entrance to her room. She unpacked and returned to look for Kelart who was not waiting for her anywhere.

It was a couple of hours before Kelart returned. She did not say so much as a word as to where she had been.

"So..." Neia began but was cut off.

"Make sure you rest up, we will be leaving early to make up for time lost," Kelart said matter of factly and began disrobing. The two turned in for the night and woke up early to begin their journey.

They were getting to the exit the next morning when Neia had a suspicion they were being followed. But she could be just paranoid as there were people on the road... more so now that they were heading out of The capital city and heading E-Rantel.

"Traffic is picking up, should we get ahead of it?" Neia asked Kelart. She shook her head.

"No need, we'll still make it in time…" Neia thought that answer odd given her usual push for time but relished the thought of leisurely trotting on the horse… her bottom would be happy about that at any rate.

"If you say so…" She muttered as she kept a slow pace. They traveled the remainder of the way without any problems.

E-Rantel… the largest occupied territory of the recently recognized Sorcerous Kingdom. Neia looked around in awe at the undead doing road work outside the city. They had informed the guard at the gate of their intentions and were directed to a waiting area where they were informed of very strict rules and had their weapons temporarily held.

"Here you go…" Kelart turned over her weapons immediately, to Neia's surprise… but then again Kelart was a proficient magic caster…

"Um, here you go… please be careful with it, it was my fathers…" Neia said as she relinquished the large bow to the pair of human guards. They gave her a sympathetic nod and seemed to hold all their great with respect as they took them away.

"So… will we really be granted an audience with "The Sorcerer King" so easily?" Kelart asked a soldier who was keeping them company in the waiting room. The guard offered them no response but a small shrug.

Momonga sat with a smile on his Dark Elf face. The man who sat across from him looked stunned.

"You… The King of The Sorcerer Kingdom… wishes to fight in the arena?" The man had already asked this once, this seemed to be more to himself, but Momonga answered all the same.

"Well… yes, I made it clear…"

"Yes… it's just that… I'm sorry this is just so… unexpected!" the man looked at a number of papers and leafed through a booklet.

"And… Go Gin of all… um… You are aware of the restrictions of certain magics in the arena, correct?" Momonga was about to answer that he did when the door swung open and a defiant looking Aura and Albedo both walked in past the guards. Momonga was just as surprised to see them as anyone else.

"You can't order the Queen of The Sorcerer Kingdom to WAIT for her husband!" Albedo scolded the Guard that Aura simply walked past. Momonga turned surprised to see them.

"My Love!" Albedo cried happily and ran past the man and now Aura.

"What are… didn't you go to eat or…" Momonga said surprised to see two of his wives.

"Well… Lord Momonga… Albedo had this crazy notion you may be trying to fight in this lands um… "arena"." Aura said with a forced smile. Momonga had been caught and the look on his face told them she was correct.

"But… My Love! How could you think to dirty your hands with such filth!" Albedo cried. The man behind the desk looked at her and then moved away from his post a bit.

"It's just to advertise The Sorcerer Kingdom… I was thinking…"

"Let me! I shall defeat every last fighter they have to show them the glory of Naz… The Sorcerer Kingdom!" Albedo announced loudly. Immediately all eyes fell upon her, clearly pregnant belly.

"Um, Albedo… the child…" Momonga muttered to her. She frowned but quickly returned to a respectful position.

"Of course My Love, how could I think to endanger the future ruler of your great lands!" Albedo bowed, quickly subduing her own eagerness. Momonga sighed in relief but he then looked at the smiling face of Aura, who seemed to be expecting him to say something.

"Um… Aura I suppose you would like to fight in the arena?" Her smile grew and she nodded several times. Momonga thought and nodded to the man.

"Okay, change of plans then… I guess… um, my… champion here will be fighting on my behalf. The man looked at her.

"Forgive me… I know elves age slowly compared to us but… her age…"

"She had lived two of your lifetimes… and I assure you that she is a capable fighter in her own respect." Momonga said affirmatively. The man looked at her and shrugged… there was less risk for him if a… daughter? fought as opposed to the actual king… he was happier to do this.

"Okay, then I shall schedule the fight as Warrior Lord Go Gin versus um…"

"Aura Bella Fiora… oh um, Just Princess Aura for now!" She said proudly. Albedo and Momonga exchanged confused looks and both shrugged.

"O-okay… Princess… Aura." The owner put his stamp and summons a cute rabbit maid who took it and exited. Momonga still looked at Albedo unsure… in reality, he wanted to fight… but he also had trouble saying no to Aura it would seem.

A few hours later Aura stood alone in the challenger's hall… waiting for the show to start.

"I'll impress Lord Momonga and give him a good show... " Aura debated if she should just "one-shot" her opponent but decided that putting on a show would be better for her Lord and Husband to watch. She could hear the announcer hyping up the crowd for the coming match. There must have been a full house as the roar of the crowd was nearly deafening when the announcer explained the fight that they were about to witness.

"Lord Warrior Go Gin… the nearly undefeated champion of the Arena will be entertaining a fighter from our allies nation… The Sorcerer Kingdom!" At the sound of the rival nation, the roar dulled quite a bit… many had heard of what Momonga had done and were skeptical of The "dark Elf necromancer ruler". Mainly because of his order to release all dark elves that were slaves… many people found themselves having to give up their slaves with no compensation and were none too happy about that prospect.

"And his opponent the, um… Princess Aura!" The announcer said it as if it were a fighters name and not her proper title. Her gates swung open and she walked out with a huge smile on her face, waving as she walked to her starting mark. She saw her Lord Husband with Albedo in the VIP section. She wove especially had to them. Momonga stood and waved, acknowledging her, she was pleased.

Standing apart from her was a towering Troll. But his eyes spoke not of blood lust or rage but cold calculating measure. He was donned in black adamantite plate armor and wielded a likewise made club. He stood and waited for Aura to finish her greetings, but he seemed upset somehow.

"What? What's the matter?" Aura asked him directly with a shrug. He shook his head.

"I was expecting a real warrior, not some… "princess". He snorted and slammed his club in the ground upside down like a pole. Aura frowned even deeper.

"Hey… I'm not exactly happy all I get to fight is a Troll either… honestly, it seems this is the strongest thing you guys have for me, huh?"

"Hmmm… your confidence makes me think you might be a magic caster of some kind? I hope you kno…"

"Nope! Not a magic caster. I'm going to fight you in a straight up fight, no tricks." She said with a smile that made Go Gin spike shake just a bit.

"Well… It seems you are a warrior after all if your willing to fight me… But a Dark Elf like you cannot hope to beat me without magic… fair warning." he said as he lifted his club into a fighting stance. Aura took a step toward Go Gin, he seemed surprised.

"Oh? You're approaching me? Instead of backing up to use magic?"

"Yup! I can't bash that face in without getting closer, you know?" Go Gin laughed and seemed genuinely amused. He pounded his club menacing into his open palm.

"Oh ho! Then come little one." Go Gin taunted he also took a step, a sneer of victory appearing on his face. He had clearly fought many Dark Elf slaves in this arena before and it was muddling his perception.

As soon as they came in the reach of Go Gin's club Aura dashed in and threw a punch straight at his face.

"[IMPENETRABLE FORTRESS]!" He used a martial art and deflected her damage for one instant. Aura's fist glanced off his martial art and he swung with all his might at the small form of the Dark Elf girl.

HE crushed only ground, but that attack had been a feint. He knew Aura would rely on agility and speed to dodge his club, he was already swinging at where she would logically leap to, even if she was faster his warriors cunning would… He swung at only air. Even this was expected, but…

"Where is she?" He looked around him in a 360-degree motion but did not see her. He sniffed and looked above him. She was standing on the tip of his club with her arms crossed like she was bored.

"Honestly… you move so slow… and here I thought fighting you at 30% power would be enough… but you're still so slow!" She shook her head as Go Gins' eye widened in realization and then terror.

"You're… Godkin!?" Go Gin said with fear creeping up in his voice. Aura laughed and flipped off his club landing with a perfect stance a few feet from him.

"Don't rank me in with such low life forms… I was made by one of the most amazing people ever... " At her sentence, Go Gin looked up at Momonga's private box seat.

"So you are a true princess?" He took a step back and bowed to her respectfully.

"I am sorry… I thought the title of Princess was a stage title… I didn't know…" But Aura turned away, embarrassed that she was blushing a bit.

"S-stop it… You're going to make me feel bad about bashing your head in!" She laughed and put her fists up. He readied himself with a different look and stance.

"If I get lucky and should hit you…" he looked worriedly up again at Momonga. She smiled and waved her hand.

"Don't worry, I'd be fine. Even if you hit me with that thing… I doubt I'd take a lot of damage so it's fine." Go Gin must have known her words were the truth for he dropped his club beside him and began removing his armor.

"What? Giving up?" Aura asked shook, but he shook his massive head.

"No, I am just abandoning useless things… armor and weaponry probably mean nothing against the likes of you… whatever you may be," he said as he stood in just his loincloth, boots, and gloves. He rose his fists the way a boxer would. Aura nodded that she recognized his determination to fight against something he had no hopes of beating.

"Come on then!" Aura yelled as they ducked in similar poses. He threw out a fist half the size as her whole body. Aura easily moved to the side and brushed his arm past hers in a perfect parry. She pirouetted around his entire arm and entered his space. By the time he had finished extending his arm for the jab Aura was already jumping straight up with a leaping uppercut and even spinning in the air.

"AURA UPPERCUT!" She yelled as Go Gin's head flew back, a large chunk of his jaw being shattered into nothing. The shocked gasp from the crowd made Aura smile again in satisfaction as she spun gracefully in the air, completing her attack and landing on her feet making double "V for victory" signs with both her hands.

Go Gin's body stumbled back and fell over, his face was smashed in and he was desperately waiting for his healing to undo the damage Aura had done with a single punch. And already his bone and flesh were magically healing and his face was beginning to take it's old form again. As his face needed more time to heal his body was unable to move properly and just spasmed about. She looked up at Momonga who stretched out his hand pointed down with a pleased smile. While he would like to have a chat to the troll about his training and such, he no longer fancied himself a "warrior wanna-be"... not after seeing Gazaf fight in Carne Village.

Aura nodded that she understood. She was no magic caster but she had plenty of skills that had various effects one such skill was called…

"[PURIFYING STRIKE]!" Aura leaped into the air and brought her fist into his chest, he hand was lit up with blazing fire and the strike racked the ground below him and ignited his entire body in a purifying flame. Her attack completed, Aura nimbly jumped to the side of the burning mass of flesh. The crowd was stunned at how easily he'd been defeated. A few clapped and then others joined… soon many in attendance were applauding her incredible defeat of their once beloved champion.

Aura gave several exaggerated bows to the four corners of the circle she stood in the center of. But their claps all but suddenly stopped and Aura sensed Momonga behind her. He was standing next to her with a satisfied look and raising his hand to the audience. Aura caught a glimpse of something in his other hand that he hid in his black and purple cloak. The audience soon became deathly silent in anticipation as to what Momonga would say.

"This Warrior Lord Go Gin was a brave fighter and an honorable one… and we did not come here to bring death to your nation so… and Ainz silently cast a strong resurrection spell. In the back of his mind, he worried how stupid he would look if Go Gin were to refuse the spell for some reason. But his fears were unfounded as the burnt and very dead coarse of Go Gin suddenly healed, head and all much faster than any Troll healing could do. Then the healed body began to stir.

"Ugh… huh? What?" Go Gin looked around with confusion. His Giant yellow eyes suddenly narrowed in on Momonga and Aura. he seemed to have many questions but was still too drained from the spell to think properly. His stamina was fine, unlike most that were brought back, yet his mind was still foggy.

"Don't worry Go Gin… I killed you, but my Lord Momonga has deemed you worthy to bring back! You really should be grateful!" She said waving her finger in front of her face with a snickering laugh. Momonga nodded that she was telling the truth.

"This was a fight to show the power of The Sorcerer Kingdom…" And Momonga finished a short speech he had prepared for his original victory. And the three would return to their carriage.

"Good job fighting in there Aura," Albedo said when they were alone with Momonga. Aura bowed politely at her compliment and waited for her Lord's input about her fight.

In the giant castle palace of the Baharuth Empire. Emperor Jircniv sat wide-eyed at the news that his men had just rushed to him.

"That elf girl easily killed Go Gin… that was no surprise… but the fact that she and Momonga had come into his territories for no real reason other than to flex how strong their nation seemed a bit cru…

"No… he must have another reason… one I am too dull to grasp!" Jircniv cursed his own stupidity for not being able to see the true meaning of Momonag's visit… but such was the gap between the smart and the stupid…

"What do we do My Emperor?" The aid asked, nervously awaiting his orders. Jircniv rolled his eyes and flopped back in his chair.

"Nothing… absolutely nothing…"


	50. The song of war

(no difference between wither versions)

CHAPTER FIFTY= The song of War

Yuri and Narberal walked with a young girl next to them, each holding one of her hands. It was the newest member of Nazarick, Ridda. The girl had not said much, just simply looked around in awe and wonder at the various things her eyes had never seen before.

While technically her mother, Narberal did not seem to show much interest in the child. Yuri, on the other hand, acted more like Ridda's mother, at least she seemed to enjoy the child's presence. But it would be hard to find a cuter picture the three of them holding hands as they walked down the halls of Nazarick.

"Are you ready to face his Majesty?" Yuri said turning to speak to Ridda, but probably also a bit towards Narberal as well. Ridda looked up at Yuri.

"Um… Is this Momonga…"

"LORD Momonga!" Narberal said loudly, interrupting Ridda who nodded.

"U-um… is Lord Momonga a scary person?" Ridda asked, looking up to Yuri. Yuri smiled warmly down at her.

"No, not at all, Lord Momonga is a wise and caring ruler, you are very lucky to be under his protection," Yuri cast another glance at Narberal who looked away slightly embarrassed. Ridda smiled, she had grown attached to her new "mothers".

"Well we will be meeting him today as his business in The Empire is concluded, so make sure you bow and pay him proper respect!" Narberal said curtly. Ridda nodded with a serious look.

"They walked into a large room where the [GATE] spell would transport all users of the spell to. Most of Nazarick was there to greet Momonga. Ridda looked around at all the girls and creatures around her.

"Master Demiurge, how are you doing?" Yuri greeted the tall thin man who had a young girl next to him. The girl nodded toward Yuri as well.

"Draudillon Oriculus, how are you today?" Yuri asked. The long-haired loli bowed graciously. Demiurge returned his attention to the large space that was bound to open. Soon… it did.

"Ah! Lord Momonga and his wives will be here soon! Stand at attention!" Demiurge called out in a helpful tone. Then Momonga along with Albedo and Aura stepped through the portal.

In unison all in attendance bowed, Ridda was late to pick it up but bowed as all did. As soon Albedo scanned the room her eyes stopped at Ridda. There was no visible expression on her face but he eyes did not leave the child as Momonga received his welcome from the floor guardians.

Aura excitedly explained her fight with Go Gin as Momonga told them what his trip to The Empire was until he noticed the new addition. He smiled and knelt to meet her at eye level.

"So… this is the one Narberal took in, eh?" Ridda stood up straight and tried to stand in what she thought was a respectful manner.

"Y-yes L-Lord M-Momonga… I-I…" She stammered out clearly nervous. Momonga smiled and patted her head. This action raised eyebrows from all who saw it but none said a word.

"Hello, I am Momonga," He reached out and she looked at his Dark Elf form. His familiarity with her seemed to calm her down and a small smile appeared.

"Hello… Um, I… I'm R-Ridda," she still spoke timidly. Momonga stood and looked at Yuri and Narberal.

"What a nice name, Ridda… How are you finding your time in Nazarick?" Ridda looked around the room as if she had not done so several times already.

"It's really big! And I think it looks like a church… oh! Are you a God?" Ridda put her hands together like she was praying.

"Yes! That's right little Ridda!" A female voice said loudly. Everyone turned to look at Albedo who had remained silent until now.

"Eh?" Momonga looked at her, not sure what to say.

"Indeed! He is our god and your new father." Yuri said leaning down and patting her head. Ridda looked around wide-eyed at the smiles. She had done something right but wasn't sure what it was.

"O-oh… um… what is a father?" She looked, still, wide-eyed at Yuri. Yuri looked around to the rest of those that were gathered to welcome Momonga back. Eventually, eyes fell on Momonga. The Dark Elf Momonga smiled.

"Well… it means you're part of our family… and we will protect you… You will come to understand in time," Momonga explained.

"Oh um… then what should I do?" She still seemed a tad uneasy but not at all nervous. Momonga looked at Narberal who had remained silent.

"Well, you won't have to do much, but your mother Narberal will begin your training, so all you must do is listen to her and get stronger," Momonga said to her. Ridda looked at Narberal and smiled.

"S...she took me from my home… please, I don't want to go back, I'll do anything you say!" She pleaded. Narberal forced a small smile.

"Do not worry, I will not send you back to a place I bothered to save you from… that makes no sense," She retorted but Ridda missed her attitude and smiled brightly.

"Thank you Narberal… I'll try my very best to make you happy," Ridda said bowing hoping she was still saying the right things.

"Should we tell Lord Peroroncino of this development?" Demiurge added. Momonga nodded.

"Indeed, and how is his venture going?" Demiurge bowed now that he had his Lord's attention on him.

"Well, Lord Peroroncino and his unit had a brief battle with The Minotaur nation, but there were no casualties on our side, but their side took heavy losses. After this brief skirmish, they made their way to the Kitsune Forrest but…" Demiurge trailed off with a worrisome tone.

"But?" Momonga furrowed his brow.

"We've had no contact from their camp since entering the forest." Momonga looked serious.

"How long ago was that?"

"It's been over a week with no contact… there are several reasons for this but…"

"What? Have you attempted to [MESSAGE] him?"

"Yes My Lord… Nobody from his party responded to our [MESSAGE] attempts. Momonga immediately tried to contact Peroroncino, then Shalltear and Mare… but none of them responded. There was a silence in the room of many people.

"Um… who is P-Perochina?"

"Lord Peroroncino!" Albedo corrected Ridda harshly. Ridda winced and hid behind Yuri's dress, away from Albedo. Momonga shot Albedo a look that caused her to step back behind him and bow silently.

"This is an emergency and I'm just now finding out?" Momonga rose his voice causing Demiurge to wince this time around.

"Well… we didn't want to disturb your mission to the Baharuth Empire and the NPCs accompanying him statuses have not changed and remain normal so... " Demiurge stuttered, visibly under stress.

"...Mostly we hoped we wouldn't have to bother you and he'd contact us before you came back to Nazarick…" the look of regret was obvious on everyone's face that knew about this.

"Then we must send units there to find out what is going on… there must be a…" Momonga thought and fell silent.

"Lord Momonga? Is everything okay?" Aura asked walking close to him.

"Um… We are having trouble contacting Peroroncino and Mare," Momonga confessed. There was a look of worry and near panic on Aura's face.

"What?! What do you mean?" She threw her arms up is distress.

"I should go there and…"

"Excuse me My Love… but I do not think that is a good idea. If something has happened to Lord Peroroncino and the rest it means there is something that effect even a supreme being and floor guardians. I suggest we send an enormous team of expendable mercenary units to attack the forest and…"

"We don't know that the Kitsune are responsible for this, it's too soon to take hostile action, I'd rather send in a stealth team to look into this… but we'd need a team leader to..." Momonga said.

"ME! Allow me to lead the stealth team, my Lord!" Lupusregina jumped up and had her hand raised high in the air.

"How dare you interrupt a supreme being!" Albedo shot a harsh glance at Lupusregina and the tone of her voice was just as bad. Momonga again raised his hand to stop Albedo's rebuke.

"I actually like that idea, her invisibility will be very useful in remaining undetected, though I do not consider her expendable, but… Okay Lupusregina, I approve your request to lead this important task, but do not engage or reveal yourself to anyone, allow anything like that to the mercenary units, your main goal will be information gathering and to observe, only."

"Thank you, my Lord… what will my team comprise of?"

"I will provide you with some Hanzo but as a precaution, I will send a very powerful summoned Minion to assist your team," Momonga said. Lupusregina bowed thankfully.

"As you wish Master,"

"We will make this Nazaricks top priority. Everyone but Lupusregina, Demiurge and Albedo is dismissed, please remain on call should I need any of you," Momonga commanded and his followers obeyed, leaving in an orderly fashion.

"Come Ridda… we will begin your training," Narberal said walking ahead of Ridda and Yuri. Ridda looked up at Yuri who smiled and nodded toward her that it would be alright. After all but the two women left Momonga turned to them to begin the planning of Lupusregina's team.

Lupusregina stood before her King and Queen in silence. Albedo held her belly and looked fondly at Momonga who was in deep thought.

"I think I will summon a Stygian Shadow Demon to aid and protect you." Lupusregina and Albedo both looked at Momonga in shock.

"But My Lord! T-that is the highest level of shadow demon um… won't summoning it cost you experience points?" Lupusregina asked in a low tone. Albedo's expression showed that she was going to say the same thing.

"Yes, and I will need to attach it you, and once it's attached, until killed, will always love in your shadow… it will be a lifelong companion. And given what is at stake here, I don't feel comfortable sending in a second rate summons, plus I can get it back from Mare's world item after we return them to Nazarick." Momonga said as he raised a single finger like he was giving a lecture. Deep down however, while he could resurrect them… only Peroonchino would resurrect with his world Item in tact. The World items held by Mare and Shalltear would not return with their resurrected bodies… this really worried Momonga the most, though he did not say anything.

"But it will listen to any order you give it so long as it isn't considered treasonous, is that acceptable to you?" Lupusregina shook her head with an honest smile on her face.

"O-of course! Anything from Lord Mononga would be the best!" She remained kneeling but was squirming in her stance. Albedo still looked as if she had as objection but bit her tongue to remain silent.

"Very well…" Momonga put out his hands and a large casting circle covered Lupusregina. Ancient looking glyphs and sigils came in then out of existence. Finally some kind of energy encompassed her and Lupusregina's shadow twisted and contorted then expanded. Two red eyes opened on the floor that the dancing shadow covered. A head formed around the eyes and something rose from it's depths.

A small child, looking at the age of around 12 rose from her shadow that stretched a good 8 feet from her. He had well kept short Black hair and ash grey skin with the same red eyes. He wore a robe that seemed to be made entirely of raven black feathers all expertly woven together. He made not a single sound as he moved. He walked upon her stretched out shadow and bowed respectfully to his masters.

"Hello Master… I am your Stygian Shadow Demon, if that name does not suit you, please give me one that you like." The Demon said. Lupusregina look a bit awkward being addressed as "master" but smiled and waved.

"Hello… I am Lupusregina, the one who summoned you is The Sorcerer King and my Lord, Momonga. Next to him is his first wife and Queen of Nazarick, Queen Albedo. As for your name… I'll call you… Jiro!" She clapped her hands a few times. He nodded that he understood.

"I am called Jiro." He stated as it was a fact.

"So, Jiro… would you explain to us what you are capable of so Lupusregina knows how to use you best?" Momonga asked in a kind tone.

"Certainly. I am what you would call a "support caster". I'm afraid my health pool is very low so I should not be used to take damage on your behalf, but will if commanded to. My physical attack ranges from here to… there." Upon saying "there" his fingers whipped out so fast Lupusrgina could not follow them… he was much higher level than she was. His long tendril like fingers stayed in place, roughly eight feet from his position.

"Additionally, I have five spells at my disposal. The first is [GREATER TELEPORTATION]. Though we must remain together, so we will always teleport together when I use this. The second is the 7th tier spell [ABYS]. If you are unaware, this spell will cause sever Dark damage to everyone in a twenty foot radius around us and has a 33% chance to induce [CONFUSION] on all that are hit by the spell. I can also cast the sixth tier spell, [WAVE OF PAIN]. It will cause a group of up to eight to be paralyzed by tremendous amounts of pain, lowering all resistances temporarily. This will inflict no actual damage but all afflicted with it will not be able to do anything but scream, best used before casting [ABYS] for maximum effectiveness…"

Lupusregina's eyes lit up at the mention of that spell and an old sadistic smile appeared briefly on her pretty face.

"... I can cast [MINOR ILLUSION on myself to look like you as well. Combined with your [TRUE INVISIBILITY] it should make for a good combination. My last spell, [DIMENSIONAL LOCK] simply makes our enemies unable to use Teleportation or Transfer magic." Jiro waited to see if they had any questions before finishing his presentation.

"Finally I have a passive called [DEATH'S TEMPTATION]. If you, my mistress, die… I will automatically sacrifice myself to revive you almost immediately with half your Health intact. I will be gone forever… or until resummoned by your Lord Momonga." Jiro finished how he could best be used. Lupusregina nodded.

"You can call me Lupu for short Jiro," She said as he walked closer to him.

"Very well, please use me as you see fit Mistress Lupu." Jiro said as he sank back into her shadow until he seemed to be gone but Lupusregina could still feel his presence. Momonga seemed satisfied with his summons.

"Okay, let's go to the library to get your Hanzo unit ready then we'll send you out soon as we can." He led the two ladies to The Ancient Library. It's workers nearly cried out in surprise when Lord Momonga walked in unannounced, but all were able to remain professional and continued their jobs as they acted like they were working harder than they were.

After obtaining the Mercenary book and appropriate gold eight newly summoned Hanzo stood to escort Lupusregina.

"This should be enough to keep you safe… Hanzo's, listen to all orders given by Lupusregina and protect her with your life." They all bowed in silence as they recognized the order. Momonga then handed a pendant to Lupusregina. Her eyes looked up in amazement as he looped it over her head.

"I don't know how much this will help but there is a single cast of [TITANIA'S BLESSING] contained within this pendant. Maybe it will help you find them…" His voice betrayed how worried he really was.

"Understood I will wear this present with pride!" Lupusregina said loudly and with vigor.

"Present?" Albedo whispered in a hushed tone but still smiled with warmth. Momonga turned and waved to Albedo for her understanding, making her smile even brighter.

"Demiurge… you've been quite, anything to add?" Momonga asked turning to the thinking demon. Demiurge looked up with a frown.

"If I had to wager a guess… only a world item like the one The Elf King could do this… but all three of them would be immune to such effects given their possession of world items themselves… unless we are under attack by an opponent that equals them in power… but that also does not seem correct… it's certainly a mystery My Lord… but I actually have faith in Lord Peroroncino… I think there is a reason they cannot contact us, but I hope to believe they are safe as long as he is alive."

"Do you have any suggestions on what we should do?" Momonga asked but Demiurge shook his head.

"Your wisdom and decisions are, as always, perfect My Lord," Momonga nodded but still looked somewhat unsure.

"Okay then, we'll get the search team out as soon as we can in the meantime, I think it's…" the door to the library opened and a messenger ran in.

"Lord Momonga! Emissaries from The Holy Kingdom have arrived, they wish to speak to you about aiding them in their fight against The Elf king! They just arrived in your offices in E-Rantel," The frog like runner announced, as was its job. Momonga looked at Demiurge who nodded that this was all according to plan.

"Then… I will speak with them if there is nothing else?" He looked at Demiurge and Albedo before Teleporting to E-Rantel.

Before long he found himself in the presence of two members of the Holy Kingdom. One stood at the front with short brown hair and very well made armor, well by this world's standards it was well made. The other one looked more like a ranger but her bow seemed far too large for her. This one obviously did not like Ainz as she glared at him with such contempt. He decided to ignore this and focus on the one who seemed to like him.

"So… why have you traveled here all the way from The Holy Kingdom?" Momonga asked as he sat down at a table.

"First… allow me to express my gratitude you would see us personally like this with no forewarning… I am the personal attendant to The Holy Queen Calca Bessarez, Kelart Custodio..." She remained in the respectful bow posture she had been in upon entering the room. He nodded for her to continue.

"...this is Squire Neia Barajha, she helped me arrive here and is an… avid supporter of Your Majesty." Momonga wondered if that was true as the girl named Neia did nothing but glare at him.

"Okay, you've come a long way to speak to me… so why are you here?" Momonga asked crossing his fingers, still in his Dark Elf form.

"We… are here to ask for your Majesty's Help once again…" kelart began, Momonga smiled… this was exactly what Demiurge had said would happen.

"Oh? More Demihumans on the rampage?" He asked, knowing the real reason they were here.

"Uh… no, thanks to your majesty's help we've all but eliminated the Demihuman presence on our lands… the threat now is already laying siege to our cities… The Elf King." Momonga wondered still in the back of his mind if the vanishing of the away team might have something to do with The Elf King… but he had to attend to this until they knew more.

"Yes… I have heard he's been on quite the war path... "

"Indeed… His troops control our borders and we are slowly getting taken over by his personal unit one city at a time… he holds our strongest warrior… my sister Remedios captive and there is simply nothing we can do to halt his progress." She clenched her hands and teeth.

"So… our request is that You Majesty lend us the aid of your undead troops to fight the Elf King so that we may…"

"No…" Momonga said plainly, interrupting her. She looked up with worry and confusion as the blonde haired squire glared still, not changing her expression of contempt.

"My undead warriors would probably stand little chance against this Elf King if his lineage is to be believed… I will let them mop up his troops as I deal with this troublesome personal unit of The Elf King."

"Then…"

"I think it would be best if I were to personally attend to this matter as he happens to possess something I want, and it's not your sister," Momonga said nodding.

"Personally?" Neia said, seemingly not meaning to say it outloud as she caught her own voice and bowed apologetically.

"A-and w-what would your Majesty be… asking in return for this… incredible show of generosity? I have been told to grant you nearly anything you wish if you agree to lend us the aid we need..."

Momonga thought for several moments, acting as if he didn't already have everything in mind he wanted to say.

"Well for one… I want access access to the Elf King's belonging and corpse once I've quelled him. You're amry may keep whatever meager magical items his troop possess, but his body is mine." She nodded in agreement.

"Second… I am sure you are aware that this will be the second time I'm lending your nation personal aid… and you are still in my debt from the previous time so…" Kelarts whole body tensed up, she was expecting a huge demand… one she would have to accept.

"So I would request that this makes our two nations allies… officially," Momonga stated as he nodded to himself. Kelart's eyes looked up in surprise.

"Allies? Simply just allies… Your Majesty?" She had been expecting him to make himself king, to marry The Holy Queen… ot at the very least demand vassalship!"

"Yes, is that a problem?" He asked coyly.

"N-not at all Your majesty! W-we… I am allowed to agree to such a request… you may consider the Holy Kingdom an official… ally to The Sorcerer Kingdom!" Kelart said, still with disbelief in her voice.

"Perfect, then it won't be odd for us to lend aid would it?"

"N-no Your Majesty it… thank you!" Kelart said her eyes still showing her surprise as the others eyes still shown only anger. Momonga wondered if Neia would be a problem going forward… maybe he should have her taken care of… just to be safe.

"S-so when should we tell the Queen to expect your help? I'm afraid sooner is better than later…"

"When? Why… we'll tell her help begins immediately, allow me to get supplied and ready… I will use my magic to transport you, myself and my troops… please wait here for a few hours until I return.

"Today?" Neia whispered in a hushed tone and her hatful eyes darted back and forth.

"That's… yes Your Majesty, t-thank you again for this!" She said shaking her head as momonga bowed and excused himself.

"Help will be arriving today?! We… we are saved aren't we?" Neai whispered to Kelart who was still in near-shock.

"Y-yes… at least it appears that way… what if The Elf King beats…"

"Unthinkable!" Neia interrupted her.

"His Majesty The Sorcerer King is unmatched in power, and you heard how confident he sounded, right? Clearly Lord Momonga knows something we do not… why else would he rush to challenge The Elf King so quickly?"

"Yes… he did seem rather confident it's just… anyway, we've succeeded in our mission, let's prepare our statements for the Queen, she will be shocked to see help so soon," Kelart said as she stood and sat at a provided table, Neia joined her, trying to keep her excitement contained to remain professional.

"Either way… our mission is over, at last…" kelart said, mostly to herself. Before long Momonga had returned, though he did not seem to be carrying or wearing anything different than when he was first in the room with them.

"Well I am ready… shall we?" Momonga asked as he gestured to a large black portal that was behind him. The women looked at it with clear worry. Momonga took notice.

"Oh, don't worry, this is just a magical doorway I created that will allow us to arrive in your capital, it's perfectly safe." He assured them. Neia was the first to show trust and walked into the darkness, who was tentative and followed by Kelart then Momonga. In a blink of an eye, the three were standing in the courtroom of the Holy Queen of the Holy Kingdom.

"Your Majesty! I have brought The Sorcerer King, Lord Momonga to lend aid!" Kelart announced as soon as she realized she was in the presence of her Queen. Queen Calco looks surprised to see the three in her room unannounced but a huge smile spread across her face when she saw Momonga.

"King Momonga! You've come!" Calca said happily, ignoring Neia and Kelart as she rose from her throne and ran over to greet Momonga. The look of excitement was plain to see as she made her way to him. Kelart wanted to say something but remained silent.

"W-welcome Lord Momonga! This… is your magic?" Calca asked as she inspected the fading black portal of the [GATE] spell. Momonga simply nodded with a smile.

"Indeed, it seemed the best option given your Kingdoms emergency," Momonga said looking around the palace room. The smile on Calca turned to a frown.

"Y-yes… The Elf King's Personal unit is cutting a swath for his army and I fear they will soon be in my immediate region of influence but…" She said but was stopped by the risen hand of Momonga.

"Do not worry, in exchange for our countries becoming official allies… I have agreed to personally take of The Elf King… so long as I am allowed to take his body and belongings," Calca waited for the rest of his demands but realized that was it.

"Allies? That is… all?" There was almost a tinge of disappointment in her voice.

"Indeed, I am not trying to take over the world or anything… simply trying to make the land peaceful…" Calca smiled that she understood and bowed with grace.

"Thank you King Momonga, anything you need will be provided for, when will…"

"Don't worry, I will require no aid from you or your men, simply allow me a chance to engage him, that is all I will need." Calca looked at Kelart and Neia who nodded that this was indeed all he'd asked for.

"Well… okay then, you are given permission to use any magic you see fit in my lands… is there anything else you'd like?" She asked, as she battered her eyes at him with a smile that was ignored by the Dark Elf. Momonga looked toward the exit.

"I have already have a team following his every movement from the shadows… I know where he is, so if you don't mind…" All in attendance offered no objection. Momonga smiles and threw up his hand a bit dramatically as he cast…

"Greater teleportation!" and in an instant he was gone.


	51. King of Kings

(No difference in chapter between the 2 versions)

CHAPTER FIFTY ONE= King of Kings

The Elf king sat in his tent. The war was boring.

"Honestly… I thought there would have been some real resistance by now…" He was referring to the reports that two paladin women had broken through his lines and made their way to Re-Estize.

Re-Estize had no way of lending aid so he figured their goal was the newly formed Sorcerer Kingdom lead by the "Dark Elf King" as some have been calling him. That unofficial title really annoyed The Elf King Lashic.

He had obviously heard the reports of how this "Momonga" had culled a huge number of Demihumans, effectively ending their threat. He figured The Sorcerer Kingdom would lend aid, no doubt in the form of an undead army as Momonga was said to be a powerful necromancer.

"YOU!" Lashic called out to one of his generals. The worried elf ran into the tent and bowed.

"Yes, King Lashic… what do you need?"

"Have our spies really reported no activity from the Sorcerous Kingdom?" he asked even though he knew the man would report such things if they were to happen, but he was growing bored.

"N-no my Lord… The two Paladins that broke past our boarders have arrived at E-Rantel some time ago but nothing has been seen of them or anything else since… shall I…" But Lashic waved his hand to dismiss the man and sighed loudly.

"Just tell the troops to be ready for their advancement on the Main city… I will spearhead the assault as usual." He said as the man left to report the marching order. It was sooner than he wanted as he'd like to tease out any help that The Holy Queen might have asked for, but it seemed The Sorcerer kingdom had turned her down for help… maybe this King Momonga was smarter than Lashic gave him credit for.

Within a day he was standing at the head of his army, the shining Capital and home to The Holy Queen stood before him. It was midday and warm… oddly enough he saw no guards of any kind posted.

"Are they planning on surrendering? There should be an army here for me to crush…" Lashic said to the same general he'd been barking at earlier.

"Un… no, my King… their gates are still locked and they are still flying their own flag… we are not welcomed here." Lashic smiled. This suited him just fine as he would not accept their surrender, he desperately needed something to do.

"Alright… then I will begin! Have the troops ready to follow in my wake… let's show these Holy paladins what real power looks like" He said with a smile. The general bowed.

"Yes, my King. Oh… shall bring your weapons?" Lashic pondered this question.

"No… I haven't needed the use of any of my gear yet… and as there is no real threat here… seems there is no point to it," He said with a lazy shrug as he casually began walking toward the cities main gate which was barred shut.

Lashic pondered if he should kick or punch the door down… it would be a shame to scuff up his boots.

"Punch then…" He told himself. But as he separated himself from the army and began his walk to the gate there was a loud sound. It came from the gate…

"Are they reinforcing the gate? Fools…" he scoffed but then he realized the sound he heard was the gate opening.

"Oh? They are surrendering after all? Not like it…" But the gates only parted enough for one person to walk out. Between the giant arches walked a single person. He was clad in a raven black robes with large red orbs on his shoulders that were attached to bone-white shoulder pads. His hood was pulled back to reveal short black hair, tanned skin, and pointed ears… a Dark Elf.

"Wait…" This figure matched the physical description of The Sorcerer King to a T. but that was impossible! The figure walked past the gates in a lazy manner, intrigued Lashic slowly approached.

The two Kings approached one another till they were only 50 yards from one another, close enough to exchange words.

"Are you the Elf King Lashic?" The Dark Elf asked with knowing in his voice. Lashic smiled and nodded.

"Indeed! You in the presence of The Elf king Lashic… are you…"

"The Sorcerer King Momonga? Yes." The figure said with a smile. Lashic clapped in excitement.

"Then that Queen has asked you to negotiate the surrender of her lands? I'm afraid I…"

"No."

Lashic frowned at being interrupted.

"You misunderstand dear Elf King… I am here to defeat you in combat." Momonga said with an unchanging face. It took a while for those words to sink in but it was all Lashic could do to keep from bursting into laughter.

"So then you must be powerful to approach me like this…" lashic said growing annoyed with Momonga's demeanor… like he had no fear in his body at all.

"Perhaps… but uh… is that all you wish to fight me with?" Momonga asked as his eyes settled on the pink necklace that hung around Lashic's neck.

"Hmm… I have gear suitable for someone of my greatness, but I did not want to scuff it up on trash… you, however… I would have donned it to fight properly." Lashic said with a smile hiding the fact that he really wished he'd taken up his mans suggestion to gear up before the big fight.

"Hmmm… then go do so… I shall wait." Momonga said and folded his arms.

"What?"

"You heard me correctly… go get your gear and come back so I may fight you at full potential… I'd like this show to look good for them." Momonga motioned to the city behind him. Lashic raised an eyebrow… trying to gauge if this was real or a trick.

"This is no trick." The Dark Elf said as if reading his mind. Lashic smiled and did his trademark shrug.

"Very well… I shall return with such… adornments. Momonga simply nodded. Lashic turned his back to Momonga and walked back to his camp, a sneak attack never came.

"The fool… that was his second mistake," lashic snorted to himself. His man saw him approaching and looked more worried than normal.

"My King! I-is that… the Sorcerer King?" The general asked with disbelief in his voice.

"Indeed… it seems he has saved me the trouble of invading his lands and decided to fight me here for some reason," Those words made the mans worried look turn to panic.

"T-then are we retreating? Reports have sa…" the general was saying when his head fell from his body. Lashic wiped his hands clean of blood and threw the damp rag on the shocked man's face that looked up at him from the ground. The near insinuation that they would retreat from this idiot angered him to no degree… that man had daughters he remembered… they would also pay the price for such stupidity… it would be a fun way to celebrate his victory after he'd raped the Holy Queen. Another general made his way to lashic.

"You've been promoted to that idiot's position… now go fetch me my gear… all of it!" The man did not second guess those words and ran for their carriage where the powerful relics of past heroes lay.

Lashic looked fondly on his equipment as servant rushed to dress him in it. The first item was a double-sided sword spear. Each end of the staff had a curved blade that came from the ends. The golden end surged with holy lightning power while the tail of the weapon shimmered with darker energy. This was 'Death Stroke' a weapon that would kill instantly from any damage inflicted with the dark side and could shoot powerful attacks from it's lighter side… he wondered which end he'd choose to kill The Sorcerer King with.

The second were a pair of gauntlets that would quadruple his physical strength and speed.

The third was a breastplate that had an emblem of tree etched on its chest, it would offer him near-perfect immunity to any kind of dark magic, how lucky he was fighting a Necromancer…

The fourth was his boots. These would allow him to literally step on thin air as if it were solid land. While not technically 'flying' the effects would be the same and he'd be able to approach this caster who no doubt planned to fly out of his reach and rain down magic on him like a coward.

The last was his trump card, a ring he'd never need to use but wore just incase some trick was afoot.

Allowing him to wear these would be the biggest regret this Dark Elf would ever know. As he was now properly equipped for battle Lashic made his way back to the head of his camp. He half expected to watch Momonga run in fear as soon as he laid eyes on the powerful artifacts he now wore… but his reaction was much more subdued than all that.

"Is… that it?" the necromancer asked, sounding very unimpressed… he was clearly trying to hide his fear behind false bravado.

"Yes… this is all I'll need to kill a fool like you… now then, would you like to cast your spells or should i just chop that ugly head from your shoulders?"

"Um no… you should prepare more… I assume you can buff yourself with magic or martial arts?" Lashic wondered what that word "buff" meant but quickly realized he was allowing him to cast enhancement abilities. Lashic smiled coyly.

"And you will be doing nothing during this time?"

"Oh… I will, I'll be doing the same… I'll use a buff for everyone you do… in the name of a fair PvP match." Another weird word… what was PvP? Maybe a term his land used for kings fighting? It did not matter.

"Fine… {FLOW ACCELERATION}" Lashic used his first ability.

"[LOPSIDED DUEL]" Momnga used a spell Lashic had never heard of, it did not mater the fool was already in his range of attack. He prepared his next abilities.

"{MENTAL ENHANCEMENT}"

"[BODY OF EFFULGENT BERYL]"

"{BODY STRENGTHENING}"

"[DISCERN ENEMY]" Momonga chuckled a bit after casting this spell but Lashic did not let that break his concentration.

"{ABILITY BOOST}, {GREATER ABILITY BOOST}"

"[FREEDOM], [GREATER LUCK]"

"{PACE OF THE WIND}"

"[GREATER HARDENING]"

"{OPEN MIND}" Lashic's body was overflowing with power, the world around him slowed as his internal speed was elevated and all his abilities reached their full potential. The last one he used had sealed his victory, nothing this world had ever seen could topple him at these heights of power.

"[GREATER MAGIC BARRIER]" Momonga waited to see if he would continue.

"Is that all?" The Necromancer asked, sounding as bored as Lashic was most of his long life.

"Is that… it's enough… we've put this off for too long… let's go," lashic said with a smile. He did enjoy the opportunity to go "all-out" even if it was against a fool like this.

There was an explosion of released power as Lashic kicked off the ground and went into the air far above his opponent who was standing still, probably not aware he'd even moved yet, casters were easiest to beat as they only relied on their magic and that made them predictable.

The Elf King spun his double-bladed weapon above his head, choosing to have some fun first he struck out with the holy end, he assumed his opponent would survive this attack given his affinity for magic and that last spell seemed to provide some kind of protection, he would relish this fight.

With the clap of thunder, the power of the weapon was released. The shimmering blade cut into the chest of Momonga which was followed by a huge lightning strike that shook the very gates they fought in front of. His physical speed was so unmatched that he was already attacking again with a thrust from the same side. Again the sound of thunder and another huge crack of lighting enveloped the confident Dark Elf.

Lashic landed jumped back and stood where he had been not milliseconds ago.

"Too easy…" Lashic muttered with a smile on his face. His attack had been more effective than he thought it would be. While the magical gear the Dark Elf wore was unphased, his flash had been evaporated and all that stood was a boney face and hands… he'd reduced the haughty king to nothing but bones!

"And to think I thought I was going to have some fun first… what a shame." Lashic muttered. But the Skeleton moved, flipping up the raven Black hood over his head.

"Oh… that's right I took damage from all that… you broke the [POLYMORPH SPELL], it won't do to have people see me like this..." Lashic looked in shock as the animated bones talked and moved as if…

"Undead… you are…" The black, eyeless sockets flared red with sinister flames that burned like the coals of hell.

"Nothing gets past you, huh? Anyway…" The undead King began to float in the air as if trying to get into position to do as Lashic assumed he would. The fact his enemy was undead masquerading as a Dark Elf did not change the fact he was a caster caught in the range of an overwhelmingly strong melee fighter… the result would be the same, it just might take a bit longer…

"That won't work…" As Momonga soared into the air Lashic ran up the air, using his boots, to follow him, range was his best bet of beating The true Elf King! He easily closed the gap Momonga had tried to make and attacked with both sides, knowing the "instant death" ability of his weapon would not work on something already dead, but that no longer mattered.

"Foul undead…" the war blades cut deep gashes into the bony frame of the caster, shards of bone splashed out at each powerful strike. The gates to the city rattled from the shockwaves created by these magically boosted attacks.

Momonga buckled from the attacks. This allowed lashic to deliver a skull-crushing attack with his fist in the form of a downward punch. Momonga was driven back to the earth from this attack and the impact created a huge cloud of dust after the sound of breaking rocks shook the area.

Lashic's body was now beginning to feel the strain of his multiple martial arts and he was glad the fight was over. But a dark and evil voice came out of the fog of war his impact had created.

"[TRIPLE MAXIMIZE, MAGIC OBSIDIAN SWORDS]." Then, out of the dust flew three black weapons that shone with dark magical energy. His increased perception allowed him to dodge the first, deflect the second and parry the third blade. But even still he could feel the tremendous weight of the blades and he was knocked out of the air.

"HA!" He contorted his body to remain upright and landed with the grace that an elven king should.

"That was what he was waiting for!" Lashic didn't like that he'd fallen for his opponent's ploy but as expected, it did not even work.

"Not bad… I've never seen a spell-like that before…" he said as he stood straight up, his guard raised. Momonga smiled and pointed up.

"It's not exactly over…" Lashic looked up and saw the three dark blades he'd avoided damage from coming down at him.

"Shit!" Lashic moved to avoid the missiles of death that came crashing down around him. The black blades crashed into the ground around Lashic, missing but leaving an impression in the ground where they landed.

"No… those should have hit me… he either messed up his spell or… missed on purpose…" Lashic muttered to himself as he inspected the area around him, he fell back, feeling too pressured to attack now.

"No…" he realized he'd just given the undead caster even more range to cast spells… a critical mistake!" he cursed his own overreaction to the unexpected attacks. He expected his opponent to be readying another spell, as he was wide open for such an attack.

But no attack came. Lashic looked around. Momonga simply was standing… waiting.

"What's his game? Is he so confident that he is…" Lashic's blood ran cold. He knew what was happening… Momonga was toying with him! This might be a fight he can't win just yet. But as he had time to talk he took it.

"I see… your magical "buffs" must be you're so strong… I see I fell for your trap by allowing you to use them…" Lashic said but Momonga shook his head.

"Well… yes they increase my power but I assumed you level 100 or so… in reality you're closer to 85… I never needed them" Then he sighed loudly.

"100… 85… what are these ratings? Either way…" Lashic decided it would be best to fall back and let his men wear down Momonga's Mana, he knew casters were useless without such resources, and he had a ring that would let him do just that.

"Sorry undead… but this fight has grown annoying on my part, so I bid thee farewell…" Lashic said with a cocky smile before activating the teleporting ability of his ring. It lit up and it's light swallowed Lashic as he mocked Momonga with a laugh.

"Hahaha...eh?" But once the spell was complete he was still looking at Momonga. They were in the back rank of his army who suddenly gave the two fighters room when they appeared among them instantly.

"What? I don't…"

"Yeah… I figured you'd try something like that, the first spell I cast prevents you from using any escape mechanics, anywhere you teleport, I will automatically follow, we are bound until this duel is over," Momonga explained.

'M-MEN! ATTACK HIM!" Lashic yelled out, interrupting the caster. His men exchanged a glance or two and moved toward Momonga, he simply shook his head.

"[CRY OF THE BANSHEE]" A loud shriek echoed through the ranks of the army and all who heard it, save The Elf King, simply fell over dead.

"W… wh...I…" Lashic looked around, horrified. Every man and woman he'd brought was now lying on the ground motionless.

"What WAS that?" Was all he could get out. Momonga's eye flared again with hate and power.

"Death."

"Death? I can SEE they are dead but what KIND!?"

"Instant… you're lucky you're as strong as you are or you'd be there with them." A nervous smile made its way on Lashics face.

"T-then I'm too powerful for you death magic… haha," his laughter was not one of happiness or joy but a man on the brink of losing his sanity. Momonga shook his head.

"No… I'm merely trying to put on a good show for those humans back there, speaking of which…". Momonga silently cast a spell. As Lashic blinked, Momonga was gone.

"Where…" Lashic swung his head in all directions looking for the litch king. No where.

"Did… he… run?... no…" it would make no sense for the one winning the fight to run… he must be invisible.

"You used a martial arts I've never seen before… "King of Kings" you called it… tell me what does it do?" Momonga's voice came from all around him, so he wanted to talk while giving the illusion of fighting?

Lashic smiled.

"Show yourself and I'll be happy to show you…" Lashic taunted.

"Hmmm… alright, fair enough…

Meanwhile from the gates of the Capital city the human inhabitants watched on in awe. Among those humans were the two girls who had been tasked with asking for help.

"Miss Kelart… what is happening? His Majesty The Sorcerer King is winning, right?" Neia asked as she clutched her fathers bow in her hands. Her dark eyes were wide with amazement at the show of magic and power from this clash of titans.

"He… I think he just killed every elf soldier just now… assuming he hasn't used too much mana…" But even kelart sounded not sure, while it certainly seemed like Momonga was doing well… anything could happen in battle.

"But His Majesty…"

"Is not using magic we saw on the level when he killed the Demihumans... "

"Well… he still just killed over 100 men instantly…" Neia said, wanting to believe Momonga was in not too much danger. Kelart frowned and saw the worried look on her squires face.

"But… The Sorcerer King does seem to be handling The Elf King fairly well so…" he reluctantly admitted, mostly to bolster Neia's mood. It worked as more light sprang into Neia's expression as she clutched the bow harder.

"Yes… I believe his Majesty will win!" Neia said loudly so those around here, who were also worried, could hear. Her words seemed to calm the nerves of all who heard her and they silently nodded with hopeful smiles of their own.

The entire length of the wall was lined with the guards who all watched on with hope and worry in their eyes, many were uttering prayers, others just clutched their spears with nervous tension.

Neia looked them over and raised her voice even higher.

"The Sorcerer King is fighting for us, his allies! It will be fine! Everyone... " Neia tried to make her small voice carry as far as she could, lucky the crowd had been dead silent the whole time so her uplifting words were caught by many. Kelart looked in silent surprised by how she had changed the mood of those that had heard her voice support for the foreign king who was fighting on their behalf.

"Neia… keep it up…" Kelart whispered as she could even sense a shift in the mood of the other soldiers who were too far away to hear her but were receiving the message still though body language or others talking about her words.

"Oh… uh, yes…" Neia jumped up on the edge of the wall, elevating her head above the rest. Many took notice and looked up at her. She cleared her throat before continuing on.

"Y-YES! His majesty The Sorcerer King is fighting for us! See? Even against the man who has been terrorizing our great lands His Majesty stands firm against such a threat! And why is His Majesty doing this? Not for payment or glory, but because he has declared us his allies… he fights for all of us… please… lend him your aid… Let him know his fight is not meaningless… that we care and appreciate his struggle on our behalf!"

Her voice was loud and carried by the wind. Even more heard her and nodded in agreement. Neia slung her bow over her back and began using arm gestures, pointing to the fight and the city when talking about them respectively.

"His Majesty needs to know we care! Show him! Applaud… applaud his amazing power!" She cried out as she slapped her own palms together over and over in an exaggerated clapping motion.

At first there was no response people simply looked toward her direction. Some looked at the ones around them to see if they would clap but none initially moved a hand. Until…

Clap clap clap…

Someone began clapping far in the back of onlookers. All turned to see who it was. Queen Claca stood at the end of the watchers, she was holding up her hands and hitting them together loudly over and over…

"The Holy Queen…" people muttered. Then more.

Clap clap clap clap…

More joined their queens applause and began nodding enthusiastically.

Clap clap clap…

Even more, then more, it spread among the thousands like a wave. Slow at first but gaining momentum and strength. The sound of hands striking hands rose, then cheers…

"OUR SAVIOR!"

"He fights for US!"

"Even the Queen… The Queen acknowledges him!"

The musing from the crowd turned into admiration till the wave suddenly crashed to the front and broke in the sound of thunderous applause and cheers. People were cheering Momonga's name and asking for his grace, thanking him for his personal efforts… even the hard headed nobles that opposed becoming allies with a new and untested Kingdom respectfully clapped underneath their robes with wide smiles.

Soon all who were watching were screaming and yelling out support to The Sorcerer King.

"We… should help!"

"We'd just get in his way..."

"Yes, he clearly is handling the fight well…"

"I agree! I believe His Majesty the Sorcerer King will win for sure!"

"Kill that stupid Elf King!"

The shouts came from all around. Soldiers threw down their shields and spears in order to better show their support and clap louder, yelling support at the top of their voices they removed their helmets so Momonga could better hear their admiration.

The Queen met the eyes of Neia and smiled with a nod. Neia, who was overjoyed to see such a response bowed in gratitude.

Back on the battlefield, among the crumpled and dead elf soldiers, Lashic turned toward the noise that was rising from the city he had planned on crushing single handedly.

The Elf King glared angrily at the cheers that carried across the open field and spat. He was quickly realizing he stood no chance of winning this… nor could he escape…

"Dammit… I've been defeated?! Me? Curse you Momonga!" Lashic sneered into the air as he still could not figure out where the invisible Momonga could be.

"Happens to the weak… curse your own weakness, not me." The disembodied voice said.

"No… you will not be victorious this day Sorcerer King… you may kill me… but you will not save that city you care so much about!" Leashic cried as he reached for the pink necklace around his neck.

Lashic took hold of Hearts Content, one of "the 20" world items that had escaped the ownership of Nazarick thanks to the actions of Peroronchino.

"Wait!" Momonga showed himself, his skeleton hands stretched out to grab the necklace. But it was too late…

"I'll have every person in that city torn to shreds and I will trap you with it! You should have killed me outright and not toyed with me you fool!"

"No… that won't…" Momonga yelled in protest as the necklace shattered in the Elf King's hands. Lashic stood dumbfounded as the necklace was gone… and the city before him remained.

"What? I don't understand…" Lashic muttered as his stressed eyes looked on in anger.

"You idiot… you can only use it once… now it could be… literally anywhere!" Momonga cursed in frustration. To think his opponent would do something so stupid out of desperation.

But there was something else that had changed. The Slane Theocracy capital, the one trapped in the necklace, now stood at the back of the Elf King. An entire city had suddenly appeared out of thin air to all who looked on.

The applause and cheers slowly faded as the people were overtaken by shock or surprise. Even in this battle of the strongest… nobody had predicted something like this would ever happen.

Momonga stood speechless as he looked at the empty giant city that was before him. Lashic seized this moment. He lunged with his blade and drove it into Momonga's chest.

"GAH!" Momonga groaned, mostly from surprise, as the magical weapon hit and knocked Momonga back, cracking his chest bones and carving out damage on the undead King.

Not having the need to recoil from pain Momonga quickly reached out, his long claw like boney hand wrapping neatly around The Elf Kings face and head.

"GAK!" He tried to scream as his weapon thrashed about wildly, striking Momonga a few more time. Momonga simply took the damage, seemingly uninterested in it's effect.

"Well… while I'd love to simply kill you here… I can think of one or two more important uses for you back in the dungeons of my lair… Demiurge and Zesshi will also like to have a word and as Zesshi is now my daughter in law… of a kind… I'd like her decision be final in what becomes o f you my dear Elf King…"

Lashic had been thrashing around but the single eye that could look through the crack fingers of Momonga glared at him with as much hate he'd ever seen anyone muster.

"Oh yes, she is with her husband right now, but upon their return I would think it'd be nice to reunite the two of you…"

"Shherrshhi!?" The crushed mouth of Lashic made it hard to pronounce his daughters name.

"Oh… but I do need to make look like I'd killed you so…[FLY]..." Momonga and Lashic both soared high into the air, he was still some ways off from the cheering crowd and his back was turned to them so he could afford to fight in his natural state a bit more. After they had reached a suitable height...

"[PARALYZING TOUCH]." The struggling and flailing body of The Elf King instantly became limp in his hand and his body hung like a bag of meat from the hand of Momonga.

"And now... " Momonga said as he let go of Lashic's head. The unmoving body fell a good distance till he crashed into the hard ground, kicking up a huge plume of dust. Another cheer echoed behind him as the onlookers could see the fight was over.

"Well, looks like I've made the impression I wanted to… oh but…" he reached into his cloak and used the scroll within, recasting [POLYMORPH] and taking his Dark Elf form once again. The yet, unrevealed Hanzo units that had been tailing Lashic the entire time appeared around his still prarlyzed body and recover it, taking it back to his final destination.

As he flew back to the city he could see The two women who he'd spoken to in E-Rantel at the head of the crowd. The one called Kelart was smiling and clapping along with everyone else. Neia, while clapping and smiling, still scowled at him, she clearly could not hide her true feelings, but why did this one girl out of the crowd hate him so much? He got a worried feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"King Momonga!" Another female voice called out. In the back he saw The Holy Queen Calca, standing with her followers and clapping with a large smile on her face.

"Well in the end she was the only one I needed to win over."

"You did it! T-thank you for saving my Kingdom… again," she bowed, publicly to him, he raised his hand to stop her.

"He was a threat that only I could defeat so it almost seemed my responsibility at some point. But we should retire to less…"

"Yes of course we will be waiting for you in my throne room," She bowed again and walked with Kelart catching up. Momonga cast [MESSAGE].

"Demiurge… it's done,"

"Yes Lord Momonga, we've just received Lashic in Nazarick, he'll be made ready." Demiurges happy voice said in his head.

"Alright but… we did not get Hearts Content back… he used it and now the former capital of Slane Theocracy is only a couple of miles away from the Capital of The Holy Kingdom…" Momonga felt terrible reporting bad news to Demiurge who always worked so hard on his behalf.

"Yes Lord Momonga, exactly as you've planned it, yes?" The unsurprised voice of Demiurge said.

"As I…" He began but the laughing voice of Demiurge was too curious.

"You had worded it so perfectly my Lord… 'all of his possessions' will be yours' that city was one of his… literal… possessions, so we now have a city sized embassy located next door to the capital of the Holy Kingdom, this is the brilliant move you made sure I could understand, correct?" Again the voice of Demiurge was sincere.

"O-oh… yes, but it seems you were still able to glean that much, I am very impressed with you Demiurge!" Momonga said, scratching the back of his head.

"Your praise is appreciated My Lord! So, allow me to be the first to congratulate you on your new foothold of power… with this all major lands of man, save for Re-Estize belong to us! And you did it while under stress of the Lord Peronchino situation..." Momonga frowned. It was true he'd used this to help not think of the fact that his friend and family were still unreachable.

"No news from his unit then?"

"Still none my Lord, but Lupusrgina will be at the forest soon enough and we hope to hear from her shortly. There are no problem, correct?"

"Well… there may be one that nags me… there is a girl here, the one called Neia Barahja, it seems she may know something as it's pretty clear she hates me… if she says something to the Queen… it may be best to eliminate her soon to stop this from happening." There came a long pause from Demiurge.

"Interesting I had thought… well, then… I'll send someone to kill her tonight and make it look like a natural death of course… Oh! Cz Delta, um, Shizu is already in the Kingdom incase you needed a personal servant to attend to you as she is a maid… she'd be the perfect one to use in this… tying up of loose ends."

"That's perfect, have Shizu take care of her tonight then as you said… other than that one small thing I believe all is fine here and we can proceed, I will be talking to the Queen."

"As you sih My Lord, Nazarick eagerly awaits your triumphant return!" And with that the [MESSAGE] ended.

As Momonga talked with Queen Calca it was as Demiurge had said… Calca recognized the City Capital of Slane Theocracy to be the sole property of Momonga and thus, official territory of the Sorcerous Kingdom. He already had undead and golem units filling it's bloodstained streets, collecting everything that could be put to use by Nazarick, as well as cleaning up the city itself as this would be the second city officially under his control.


	52. Dreams

CHAPTER FIFTY TWO= Dreams

Several figures moved in complete silence. Six shadowy figures and one redhead with braids wearing a maid uniform ran at near-supersonic speeds.

"Miss Lupusregina… we're getting close," One of the shadows said as it ran up beside them. She nodded and raised her hand to signal to slow down. At her mark the group halted.

"Is everyone clear on their orders su~?" She asked without looking back at them.

"Yes, Miss Lupusregina," The Hanzo's all said in unison. Before them stood the very obvious entrance to the Kitsune Forest that the other team had taken. She cast [MESSAGE].

"Huh… it's not working…" She muttered.

"Wait… hold this position…" She ordered before falling back several miles, away from the forest and tried casting it again.

"Hello? Lord Momonga?"

"Yes, hello Lupusregina, are you at the forest?"

"Yes my Lord, but when I was too close to the forest my [MESSAGE] would not connect, I had put several miles between me and it before this connection could be made,"

"I see… great job Lupusregina, we now know at least why our messages have not been able to reach the group, this is great news indeed!" She blushed at the praise he bestowed on her.

"This means there may be no danger at all! Jin could just be exploring or talking to these Kitsune and not even realize they can't talk to us!" Momonga seemed to be very happy but Lupusregina wasn't so sure.

"My Lord, but do you think Mare would have failed to leave the forest and attempt to contact Nazarick once he tried to send a report?" There was a long pause.

"Yes… Mare would have kept up on his daily updates… This means something is at least preventing them from leaving… okay, proceed with caution Lupusregina." And the message ended. She returned to her Hanzo unit with no smile.

"Okay, three of you stay out and fall back to where I was. I'll take you other two in with me… we'll search for them best we can and return within two hours. If we don't return in two hours send a distress [MESSAGE] to Nazarick." Her subordinates bowed and did as commanded.

"Mistress… Lupu…" her shadow spoke up. It seemed Jiro was still unsure or annoyed that he was to call his mistress by her nickname. Without looking at her shadow she answered.

"Yes, Jiro?"

"We are the leader of this team… we should stay out of the forest and let the Hanzo's do the leg work." He sounded mildly annoyed.

"Hanzo's are not a search unit, Jiro. I will be much more suited to find them as I can smell better than any tracking beast Aura has!" While she was making a point… this was a bald-faced lie and she knew it.

"I doubt the validity of that Misstress Lupu… but if it is as you say then… yes, you would be the best member to send in…" He nodded, confident his Mistress knew what she was doing… he hoped.

"Alright… let's go, su~!" She and her two chosen Hanzo ran in.

As soon as they entered she easily picked up the scents of the group. She sniffed the air several more times.

"Yeah, they went this way, seems they just continued down the path here…" She remained invisible as she ran up the path until the other smells hit her. The bamboo forest was easy to track in, and she would never forget the smell of her Lord Peroroncino.

"They were approached by several other species I do not recognize… probably the Kitsune… no adrenaline or blood in the area… it was peaceful… They left together down… that path…" She pointed to a well-hidden path that would be very easy to not see as it was hidden by the surrounding bamboo thicket very well.

"Okay Jiro, let's go back and report early, this will give us more time to search this hidden path. Teleport us back to the group please," she waited for Jiro to cast the spell but nothing happened.

"Jiro?"

"Sory Mistress… it seems I am unable to cast any teleportation magic either. This forest is dangerous… we should leave and report this…" She turned to one of her Hanzo.

"Go back and relay that [GREATER TELEPORTATION] also does not work and that we found a hidden path that we intend to search." The Hanzo unit bowed and dashed off at incredible speeds.

"Onward Su!~" Jiro looked less than pleased as they headed in. The path wasn't big but enough that people walking single or double file would be able to walk it. As they followed the path it wasn't long until they came across an odd field.

It was huge… and seemingly not a tree in sight save for its outside lines. The field was littered with many flowers of every kind of color. She sniffed, oddly enough the flowers... The entire field of flowers which was at least a few square miles had no scent whatsoever… none.

"Mistress Lupu… this is a magic field… I think it may be the reason the forest is protected…" Jiro muttered as he rose from her shadow.

"Yeah… it's really weird how this whole area does not smell what it looks like…"

"Is it an illusion?"

"No… most illusions can even give off smell… I think this is what we're really seeing but… it's odd… also, all the scents from the group clearly crossed into this field" But she could not see all the way across thanks to an eerie mist that settled on the plain.

"Then we should assume it is dangerous… they could be trapped or worse… we may be a victim to the same magic if we step foot onto this…"

"Yeah… I was thinking the same thing, especially as the Kitsune that met Lord Peroroncino's group did not enter with them. They cut off to the side… going that way." Lupusregina pointed to a clump of trees. But I think a Kitsune entered with them.

"Then I suggest we investigate that way first before risking entering into… this weird place," she nodded in agreement and they sculked the way that the Kitsune escorts had turned off on.

They waited for the Hanzo they had sent to catch up with them after delivering their message. The new path eventually took them to what, from a distance seemed to be a village hidden deeper in the woods.

"This must be their village…" She peered closely at what she could make out. It did not seem very active, no children or workers walking about… in fact, she couldn't see anyone, but the trail she was following definitely went in that direction.

"There are people here… I can smell them…"

"We know someone is there… three of you, show yourselves." a female voice called out from a place Lupusregina could not see. Lupusregine looked at her entourage and nodded, dropping her invisibility. Jiro remained hidden in her shadow.

Upon revealing herself, several Kitsune in hiding stepped out of their well-concealed sniper nests, they all had bows and magic wands pointed at them.

"Try anything and your team will be destroyed." A stern-looking female said. Her short brown hair matched her tail that flicked nervously. Lupusregina laughed.

"First… those little twigs you call weapons would never be enough to kill us… second, if you did by chance win… a world of death would descend on your tiny forest." She grinned sadistically. The Kitsune looked at one another for a moment.

"Look… I'm here to investigate the disappearance of a group of important individuals… I've tracked them to that weird field of flowers… so I know they are here and you've been in contact with them."

"Yes… we know the ones you speak of, they came here earlier seeking an audience with our leader,"

"Okay, so what happened? What's going on?"

"Our leader decided to keep them as guests in the Myre."

"Eh? Myre? The hell is that?" Lupusregina did not like the tone and her hearing picked up movement from all around her… the Kitsune were getting into position for something.

"That field of flowers you pointed out… that is where they are. You simply need to go to them." The maid frowned as her Hanzo unsheathed their blades.

"And then I'll be stuck there too, right? It sounds like an obvious trap."

The Kitsune, surprisingly, seemed to stand down and remove their weapons that were trained on them.

"We are not tricking anyone, our leader met with your Peroroncino and told him and the group of women he came with about the thing in the center of our forest. An item said to hold the power of an entire world." Lupusregina's ears perked up and she became more on edge.

"A world item? Is that what is holding them? No, three of them would have been immune to any effects of an item…" This didn't sound right.

"Okay… send some of your foxes to go bring them to me, your whole forest is in danger otherwise… from me." The female looking foxes against shared a glance like they knew this was no idle threat, they must understand the power of Nazarick.

"We cannot… as you rightly guessed, all who enter the field cannot leave. We told them this but the three strongest seemed to not worry. Lupusregina heard Jiro's voice speak behind her so only she could hear.

"These Kitsune are obviously lying… something isn't right, we should send for help. I can't use any teleportation magic here… we'll need to run for it," Lupusregina was surprised to hear him making such a claim. She agreed, they were up to something… who would just tell another person about a world item… if they really understood it's power.

"So… I have two orders as I understand it. Find out what happened, and I can at least report they are alive, but condition unknown. Second is to find out if your tribe is hostile and the cause… and I'm learning heavily to yes… so unless you…"

"Your bragging won't help you wolf!" A commanding female voice spoke out. The Kitsune that had them surrounded made way for yet another of their kind. She had gold hair and silver and green robe that covered most of her chest. Lupusregina didn't like the look of her robe, it seems well made… and that was by Nazarick standards, that was no ordinary robe.

"Wolf? And who are you?"

"I am the strongest Kitsune here, their leader… I did not see the need to dirty the floor of our village with your feet." She was smug and far too confident. Lupusregina wondered why.

"Your team came here, with the idiot bird man… he fawned over me but once I mentioned the item with the power of worlds he became interested in that. While I indulged him and his slaves best I could do to the power they clearly had… you and your shadow… do not seem so threatening, so I won't bother lying to you… yes we trapped those monsters in the field, and if you don't want to die… you'll follow suit." She pointed commandidly at Lupusregina and her two Hanzo units.

"Territorial magic? That's something only found in…"

"...a guild hall?" The golden haired fox woman tone became very smug and knowing.

"...then you're from YGGDRASIL?"

"Hmmm… no, not us, long ago our ancestors did however… and while others made and destroyed entire nations… My ancestors layed low and hid, enjoying an easy life in this forest, that was of their making. They never bothered anyone and nobody learned of our existence… well until now, so certain defenses were put into place should this day ever come." Lupuregin immediately understood the situation she was in… this was not just an enchanted forest housing a reclusive natural species… She was on a trap floor of a guild hall not too unlike Nazarick… and these Kitsune were all like Zesshi… children of a being on the level of the great supreme beings.

The look on the Kitsune leader's face meant she knew Lupusegina had just realized what was next… all out battle.

Back in the Holy Kingdom, tons of dead Elf soldiers were being collected and taken to… one could only guess. Neia watched with the rest of the city guard and paladin order. Two male paladins talked behind her.

"What do you think he uses them for?"

"Who knows… he's a Necromancer, right? So… undead?"

"I don't like that… nothing good can come undead…"

"He saved us… and I've heard his undead aren't evil… so maybe no big deal?" Neia butted in on their conversation. They didn't mind and only frowned.

"I can only hope…"

"I've seen them building roads and houses in E-Rantel with my own eyes!" Neia explained, but the look on their faces was they still had doubts.

"HEY! H-HEYYYY!" one of the workers was waving its hand up at them. He caught their attention and they looked at him. Neia decided nobody else was going to talk.

"Yes? Um… what is it?"

"A survivor!"

"Survivor? From the Elf King's army?" Neia yelled back. It shook its head no.

"No… human, um… she's a paladin and…" Before the creature could speak any more Kelart was already pushing Neia out of the way.

"Short brown hair… looks like me?" Kelart asked. The creature looked her over and nodded.

"Yeah… that sounds about right, um Lord Momonga has decided she should be returned to you, even if she is his rightful property." kelart sneered at the thought of her sister being called property.

"Bring her here immediately!" Kelart yelled at the top of her lungs. The creature made a dubious expression but shrugged and left. Soon a worn out and beaten Remediouse was led to the gates. She was let in and taken into medical care.

Kelart and Neia walked into the room Remedios was in. She was laying on her back with several priests attending to her.

"Sister!" Kelart ran to her side and took Remedios's hand in hers.

"She's still recovering. While we've healed her wounds she was badly malnourished and dehydrated," the attending healer said softly. Kelart ignored her as tears ran down her face.

"Kelart… hey…" Remedios said in a raspy voice.

"I can't believe… I thought you were dead!" Remedios smiled weakly.

"You can just resurrect me sister, I'll never leave you…" Kelart laughed at her sister's weird joke.

"You're as morbid as ever Remedios… but… I am so glad you are back with us!" Kelart said and clutched her hand tightly. Remedios suddenly became serious.

"Kelart… listen… you have to let me talk to our Queen…"

"Yes, she will be coming to visit you soon…"

"No… now… bring her to me now… it's important…" Kelart looked at her oddly.

"Important? What is it?" Kelart asked. Remedios scowled.

"The… one called Momonga…" Remedios looked around to see who was in the room, her eyes fell on Neia and some other she didn't know.

"Come here I'll tell you…" Kelart leaned in close to Remedios so she could whisper in her ear. Remedios collected her thoughts and in a hushed level only Kelart could make out.

"His face… I saw his face… Momonga… I saw it… when he fought Lashic." Remedios whispered.

"Um… we've all seen…"

"No… his real face… I saw Momongas real face…" Kelart pulled back to look at her sister. Remedios's expression was dire. Kelart tilted her head.

"What do you mean?" Remedios motioned for her to come close again.

"He is a litch… Kelart… our savior is an undead pretending to be a Dark Elf."

"UNDE…" Kelart caught herself as she almost blurted out. Remedios nodded gravely.

"She has to know… The Holy Kingdom is not safe… we are in the greatest danger there could be…" Kelarts face went pale. Her worst fears had just been confirmed. Momonga was not their savior… he was their enemy.

"Are… are you sure?" Kelart knew her sister was not always the… brightest of people, a weakness she more than made up for in raw power however.

"I saw him Kelart… What's more is I could feel him… I know the feeling of undead… it was unmistakable an undead monster that killed The Elf King, sister…" The look on her sister's face was all she needed to be convinced.

"There is a problem… you saw… you well know the kind of power he wields… we've seen it twice… if he catches on we know his true identity then… he very well could choose to erase this kingdom." Kelart clicked her tongue in frustration.

"Yes… but… We have to tell The Queen at the very least!" Remedios whispered. Kelart sighed loudly.

"Sadly sister… The Queen is one of his biggest admirers… if we don't have solid proof she may not believe you… and then rumors begin to spread and…" Kelart thought in pained silence thinking what to do.

"Fine… for now neither of us speaks of this again… we play dumb and go along, all the while secrectly investigating The Sorcerer Kingdom. Once we uncover proof then we tell the Queen and… well… I don't know what after that…'' Remedios frowned but knew better to question the logic of her sister who never gave her bad advice. Kelart smiled a bit.

"But we may not be alone…" Remedios looked at her with a confused look. Kelart continued her explanation.

"On the way to E-Rantel I met with Gazeff Stronof, he was weary of Momonga and did not trust him… he was sure he was the enemy of man… I will send for him in secret... " Remedios's eyes lit up but she caught her excitement in check.

"That… yes… I see…"

"Alright… I would like to stay with you but…"

"No, go contact Sir Stronoff… I am fine now… don't worry, I won't tell anyone else," Kelart quickly nodded and left to send a message to the Re-Estize capital. The

Lupusregina and Jiro moved together to avoid taking a big hit. The area next to her had just been gouged out from a huge attack. It was as she feared, these Kitsune were descended from YGGDRASIL beings and were just as strong as her.

"Mistress Lupu… please allow me to fight!" Jiro begged. Lupusregina shook her head and she danced around another attacker. A female came flying at her with an outstretched fist. The battle maid moved to the side and threw out her leg. Lupusregina's knee dug into the mid section of her attacker and she smiled at the satisfying feel and sound of the Kitsun's rib cage shattering.

"YEEEE!" the girl spun to the ground with a large crash. She had overestimated them. While these girls were the strongest thing she'd fought in this world, they were not really at her caliber still… level 20ish she guessed.

"I wanna feel them out more… if this is the best they have to offer… YA!" She punched another in the face who spun like a childs toy before crashing and bouncing off a thick tree, leaving a bright crimson smear on its bark.

"I know you want to report a victory to Lord Momonga but…"

Lupusregina landed in the middle of the bulk of the kitsune who were surrounding her.

"... but we should fall back and…"

She put her fist through the face of another one.

"Relax Jiro… I can handle these fox girls no problem su~!" Lupusregina only heard a disgruntled sigh in return. She was still very much surrounded and it seems more were coming by the second.

"Alright… I'll admit… wait." She was considering falling back and playing it safe as Jiro suggested but something changed, the Kitsunes no longer were moving to attack, instead they all seemed to put more space between her and themselves. She smirked as she looked around the bloody battlefield.

The crumpled forms of Kitsunes lay all around her. They clearly had realized they had underestimated her. Then she looked behind her and saw the carnage her Hanzo had wrought. He was moving from fighter to fighter killing them before his victim even knew they had become his target.

"Tsk…" Lupusregina clicked her tongue, she was created by the supreme beings and the Hanzo was merely a summons… yet he was outdoing her in damage by far. This wasn't surprising to her but it was still a bit of a dissapointment.

Then she remembered Jiro. He was summoned like the Hanzo, and she had really grown attached to him in this short time she had known him, maybe because it was a gift from a great one but she really enjoyed his constant company.

Limbs and heads fell in bloody messes in a straight line. The Hanzo was their only target and they seemed to be ignoring Lupusregina. They definitely considered him the bigger threat.

"Miss Lupusregina…" Jiro nagged her again.

"Yeah I know… I'm not even needed here… alright, we'll fall back." She was considering yelling to the Hanzo to keep it up but he was showing no signs of slowing down, even as the Kitsune showed signs of retreat. She sighed and turned invisible. As Lupusregina ran back she passed the large field of flowers. Something bothered her about what the Kitsune had told her… Even if this was the old remains of a guild hall, any traps present simply should not be able to work on the large majority of Peroroncino's party, specifically the level 100 members, they would have measures to prevent beings controlled into staying there. At any rate she could report Lord Peroroncino's party was alive and even their location, that would be good and there was a good chance her Hanzo would eliminate those annoying fox bitches.

The Hanzo had indeed culled a large number of the tribe. His dark shadow would streak past the Kitsune and after several flashes of silver their bodies would fall apart and settle on the ground in wet plopping sounds or spurt out a fountain of blood as a vital artery was cut and they fell to the ground. The Hanzo suspected his Lord Momonga would prefer the bodies intact as much as possible.

The ones remaining all were falling in a line to protect their leader, the strongest of the tribe. But it was useless as he easily moved between her guards, only to have them fall lifelessly in his wake. By this point his backup had arrived. He knew this to mean Lupusregina had made it out of the forest and was reporting to Nazarick.

"No!" As her last protector fell it was only her and some younger ones left. She had retreated to a kind of area where they apparently kept the old and young in times of war. A safe house but ultimately their undoing as The Hanzo was told to only capture the leader alive if possible, these other ones…

The [MESSAGE] was answered as soon Lupusregina sent it, and it was short and simple.

"Kitsune tribe is hostile. Lord Peroroncino's group is being held against their will, possibly in an old Guild Hall from YGGDRASIL. Send everything. Tribe is filled with mid level Godkin Kitsune. My unit was attacked and is successfully counter attacking." Momonga stood in the throne room of Nazarick. He understood the ramifications of Peroroncino being held against his will. Something was at play that he did not understand.

"Albedo, ready a sizable force, Lupusregina has reported Peroroncino's situation… What could hold a Supreme Being and floor guardian against their wills? As far as I know… they all should be immune to any kind of control ability, correct?" Albedo answered him at the same time she sent word for a powerful assault team.

"It is as you said my love… No known means would be able to hold them, other than a literal cell of some kind but even then… you would need something on the level of the dungeons of Nazarick… so the report of an old guild hall does seem likely, or at least, possible." Momonga wondered if this was even yet, a bigger trap.

"Make sure the team is strong but expendable… the last thing I want is to lose more NPCs while trying to rescue them… but…" He wondered if that was the right call… but his train of thought was interrupted by another [MESSAGE]. It was Demiurge.

"My Lord, sorry for contacting you… but I just received Albedo's report and have some thoughts on the matter." This brought a mental sigh of relief to Momonga. He knew anything Demiurge had to say would be valuable.

Within the trap floor of flowers lay several naked bodies, all entwined with one another in an endless dance of passion and lust.

Shalltear looked around. She was on her back and looking up at the sky. The flowers on her nude body felt nice.

"How may we serve you Mistress Shalltear?"

"Please use us as you see fit."

It was Clementine and Rodusk, her slaves given to her by her Lord and lover Peroroncino. Both ladies were nude as well. Shalltear nodded and spread her legs. Clementine fell to her knees between Shalltear's spread legs and obediently licked her mistresses wet place. Rodusk also knelt over the body of Shalltear, taking her small breasts in hands and her mouth.

"Mmmmm…" Shalltear moaned as she felt the warm mouths sucking on her body. The field of flowers stretched as far as the eye could see and was endless for all she knew.

"Ah!" Clementine hit a good spot with her tongue which sent a ripple of pleasure through her like an electric wave, she had trained her slave well! Her master and maker Lord Peroroncino was lying with Kilistran while Mare and Zesshi embraced nude. Everyone was so happy. Shalltear arched her back up and wrapped her thighs around the head of Clemtntine, forcing her slave to taste her even deeper. Her flat breasts were fully perked up from Rodusks teasing of them.

"Mmmph!"Clementine made a muffled sound with a mouth full of snatch. Shalltear licked her lips and flipped herself from her back onto her knees, still with Clementine clenched between her thighs. Clementine was unexpectedly flipped from her stomach to her back without warning and the movement jared her for a second.

"Keep at it slave!" Shalltear demanded as her juices ran into the open mouth of Clementine. She did as ordered, holding the legs of her mistress with her arms she vigorously licked her pussy and getting rewarded with more of her sweet nectar.

To her side Zesshi sat on Mare's lap as he lay back on the soft flowers. His little penis was sticking straight up and his wife was milking it of it's baby juices with her body.

"Uwwwwa!" Mare cried in pleasure with clenched eyes. Zesshi's hips moved back and forth, in a smooth rhythmic motion. Her black and white hair drooped over Mare's face. A wide smile on her face as her palms were pressed against Mare's chest. He was at her mercy by choice and she licked her lips.

"Ah!~ Let's have a baby together, Mare!" Zesshi moaned as she felt his penis twitching inside her. Mare reached up with outstretched hands. Zesshi took him in her arms and they kissed.

Beyond them lay Jin and Kilistran. Kilistran in her human body was on her back with her hips up and legs spread. Peroroncino, in his Dark Elf body was between her legs and hunched over her. The look on her face was pure bliss. Jin was pushing into her body more and more as she climaxed and screamed at the top of her voice.

"Hmmm?" Her cries caught Shalltear's attention who looked up and saw them, she frowned. Shalltear released Clementine's head from her legs and casually walked through the flowers to her maker. Kilistran did not see Shalltear approaching and yelped in surprise when she noticed her standing about them.

"Shalltear?" Jin looked behind him to see her standing with a begging look on her face. Shalltear cleared her throat loudly causing Kilistran to immediately retreat and crawl away from her.

"Master… I want…"

"Shalltear! I wasn't done with Kilistran!" Peroroncino scolded her. Shallrear frowned.

"Then allow me to join you two, please?" Shalltear put on her best begging eyes. He laughed and motioned for her to join. She clapped and bounced to them.

"Uwaaa!" Mare bucked up his hips and clenched his face as he climaxed into his wife Zesshi.

"HA!" Zesshi's eyes lit up and she licked her lips. But she was suddenly lifted off Mare. She let out a yelp of surprise as she was taken off of Mare.

"Wha-What?" Zesshi looked around in surprise. Clementine was picking her off.

"Come Zesshi… you're going to share him right? He's far too cute to hold to yourself!" Clementine said as her single eye fell onto Mare on the ground. Zesshi rolled her eyes and laughed as she patted her belly.

"Sure, I already got what I need. Have fun with Clementine, Mare." Zesshi allowed herself to stand. Clementine knelt down by Mare.

"Is that okay master Mare?" She asked looking down at the young Dark Elf. He smiled and nodded. Clementine ran her hands along his body and smiled. He giggled girlishly at Clementine's touch. She laid her body opposite to his, putting her head between his legs while keeping her hip above his face so they could 69.

"She took his penis in her mouth, rolling her tongue over his head before sucking his little penis in.

This act of swapping sexual partners had been going on and on for as long as any of them knew. And the party of Peroroncino was stuck in their eternal embrace within the trapped floor. A single Kitsune sat above them with a smug smile, presiding over their eternally shameful display.


End file.
